Family by Heart
by Violetnightowl
Summary: Sequel to 'The New Girl,from Earth'. Kanan and Athena learn about their parents and there might be the possibility that a relative of theirs may still be alive. Rated 'T' for safety, I'm overprotective.
1. Chapter 1- I'm not leaving without him

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything except for my ideas**_

* * *

Kanan and Rae sat in the cockpit of Jalo's were sweating to death from the fight they had just ended with Jalo ending with him tumbling off of the roof and falling as Athena had. Rae had Force-pushed him as soon as Kanan had disarmed him minutes after Athena supposedly had died.

"Reading to leave orbit." Kanan said as he pressed some buttons on the control panel. He wasn't as good as Hera, but he could manage.

"All systems ready to go." Rae informed.

"Do you think she's..." Kanan said.

"Let's just meet up with the fleet." Rae said, trying to get Kanan to not grieve his sister's death.

"I just feel like I'm abandoning her." Kanan said.

"You're not, we have to go." Rae said.

"Okay." Kanan said.

* * *

 _ **With Athena**_

It was just turning dusk when Athena was relieved to see the same metal shop she had discovered in the field back in Ohio.

The _Ghost_ landed about 50 yards to her right in the desert. The lift gate went down, showing Sabine and Zeb standing there.

Athena waved to them and they rushed over to Athena.

"What's broke?" Sabine asked.

"My left wrist and leg." Athena said.

Sabine knelt down next to Athena and looked at her leg. It was hard to see because it was now dark.

"Let's get her in the ship." Sabine said, looking up at Zeb.

Sabine carefully took the bag out from underneath Athena's leg, Athena only let out a small hiss of pain. Sabine put the bag on her back and Zeb put the other bag on his shoulder. Zeb carefully picked Athena up from under her arms and Sabine helped him carry Athena back to the ship.

They brought her into the common room and carefully sat her on the couch.

"Oww.." Athena complained as Sabine moved her left leg.

Now in better light, Zeb and Sabine saw that Athena's left leg was all blue, purple and stained with red blood.

"Let me see your wrist." Sabine told Athena.

Athena shook her head no.

"Why not?" Zeb asked.

Athena looked down and placed her left arm in front of her.

Zeb and Sabine were shocked to see Athena's hand. It was a coal black with red stripes and looked gruesome.

"Your..your.." Sabine stuttered.

"I am fine, just need a cast." Athena assured.

"Why would your hand be like that?" Zeb asked.

Athena slumped her shoulders "Long story."

"Is she alright?" A familiar voice called from down the hall.

Then the pilot Twi'lek walked into the common room.

"Hera, something is wrong with her hand." Sabine said.

"What?" Hera said as she rushed over to aid.

She took one glance at the hand and was shocked.

"I'm fine, we have to find Kanan." Athena said.

"We are doing our best, but now we have to get you back to the fleet." Hera said.

"No. I'm not leaving this planet without Kanan." Athena protested.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter! D_** ** _on't forget to favorite, review and stuff! Thanks! (:_**


	2. Chapter 2- Shut up

"Athena, we have to leave. Kanan might have already left and the government is probably on their way." Hera said.

"He still might be here!" Athena yelled.

"Zeb, watch her I'm gonna take off." Hera instructed.

"Hera! He might-" Athena squealed in pain as she tried to stand up, and sat back down.

"Athena, we can't stay here any longer." Hera told the blonde girl.

"But.." Athena said.

Hera left to fly the ship before Athena could say anything with Sabine close behind.

The ship lurched a little. And Athena just stared at her foot.

Zeb understood how Athena felt leaving a member behind, but it was probably worse considering Kanan is Athena's only relative she had.

"You feelin a'ight,kid?" Zeb asked.

Athena let out a depressed sigh and said nothing.

"You need ice?" Zeb asked.

"No, I've had worse." Athena said.

"Your leg looks pretty bad, ya sure?" Zeb asked.

"Thank you, but no." Athena replied.

There was another silence between the human and lasat.

Ezra walked into the common room to see Zeb and Athena.

"Hey, Ezra." Athena said, still looking at her left foot.

"How you feeling?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know," Athena sarcastically said " I just broke my wrist, my leg, I haven't taken a real shower in days, I don't know where my brother ,Kanan ,or a girl that helped to save my life is and I had to sit in the hot desert with a broken wrist and leg, how do you think I feel? "

Ezra was taken back from what Athena just said. "Wow, um..."

Athena sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take my frustrations onto you."

"You sure you don't want ice?" Zeb asked.

"No." Athena said melancholy.

"We have to put it in a splint,it's the best thing for it." Zeb suggested.

"I'm gonna wait." Athena said.

"You really shouldn't do that." Ezra said.

"Who knows, I might heal like I did when I got shot." Athena said.

"But you might not." Ezra pointed out.

"Just... just...just leave me alone. I don't want to talk." Athena said as she crossed her arms on her right knee that was bent upwards and barried her head in her arms.

"I know what you're going through," Ezra said.

"No you don't, I just want to be alone." Athena snapped and buried her head in her arms even more.

Zeb glanced at Ezra and they came to a silent agreement and they walked to their cabin, leaving Athena alone in the common room.

The door closed behind Zeb and Ezra sat on his bunk.

"You think we'll find Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, but Athena sure seemed upset." Zeb replied.

"She was a foster kid, no family for so long that she could rely on. And then she losses her brother, that's gotta be hard."

"Yeah, do you know what to do?" Zeb asked as he sat on his bunk.

"I don't know, Kanan is the one who handles that usually." Ezra said.

"She's gotta get some kind of cast on her leg and wrist." Zeb said. "I don't get why she's so stubborn! She's just like Kanan!" Zeb exclaimed.

"Athena just needs time to cool off, " Ezra said "give her time."

"I'll give her an hour before I put the splint on myself." Zeb said, pointing at himself.

"Just give her time, and maybe I'll put the splint on her." Ezra suggested.

"Why would she have _you_ put a splint?" Zeb asked, his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"She seems to have a small friendship with me." Ezra said.

"You sure you aren't trying to be a little _more_ than just friends?" Zeb asked, eyebrow still raised and suspicion in his voice.

"No! She- I- just never mind!" Ezra exclaimed.

Zeb gave a toothy grin "You have a crush, don't you?"

"Zeb!" Ezra whined.

"Admit it,kid." Zeb teased.

"Zeb, I do not have a crush on my Master's little sister!" Ezra exclaimed as he threw himself back onto his bunk.

"Denial" Zeb said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." Ezra said, putting a pillow on his face.

"Yeah, wait until Kanan hears about this." Zeb said.

Ezra shot up from his bunk "No! Do _not_ say _anything!"_

 _"_ Aw, you'd be an adorable couple." Zeb teased.

"Zeb!" Ezra yelled.

"Aw, come on kid. Ya know I'm just joking." Zeb said.

Ezra reclined back into a lying position on his bunk and began to think. _"She is kinda cute."_ Ezra shook the thought out of his head. _"No, I am not going to crush on my Master's little sister, Kanan would kill me."_

* * *

 **Yay! Tomorrow(Feb. 12) is my birthday! Wohoo! So excited!**

 **Don't forget to review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3- Dude, seriously

"We'll be approaching the fleet here soon." Rae said as she looked over the control panel.

Kanan just stared emptily into space.

"Kanan?" Rae said.

No response.

"Kanan!" Rae shouted.

"Uh, what?" Kanan said, snapping out of his empty gaze.

Rae sighed "You alright?"

"I- I just feel like I'm just someone abandoning her all over again." Kanan said.

"We'll find her, but we need the fleet to help." Rae pointed out.

"I just feel bad that I was never there for her." Kanan said, staring back into the vastness of space "She had gone through so many horrible things in her childhood, and where was I? Probably drunk in a bar."

"Kanan," Rae placed a hand on his shoulder "how long did you know that you had a sister?"

"A few days now." Kanan answered.

"And how old is Athena?" Rae asked.

Kanan was confused on why'd she ask that and turned to her "I don't know, like 13, maybe 14."

"Then it wasn't your fault, you didn't even know you had a sister during most of her life time." Rae said.

"But still," Kanan looked back to the vast space "I just feel like I am abandoning her. What if Jalo survived being thrown from the ship? What if Athena is still alive? Or hurt? What if Jalo finds her?"

"She'll be fine, we're going back with the fleet to Earth if it kills me." Rae assured.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Kanan and Rae were approaching the jump from hyper-space.

The blurs of all of the stars passing by, became clear dots and a large group of ships in front of them.

"We're here." Kanan said.

"Good." Rae said.

2 small fighter jet detached from the main ship and sided the ship Rae and Kanan had taken.

"State your name and business." A voice came onto the ship's com.

Kanan pressed the com button "This is Jarrus from the _Ghost_ crew."

" State your name and business." The voice said once more.

"Jarrus from the _Ghost_ crew." Kanan repeated

"This is your last warning, state your name and business."

Kanan looked Rae, sitting in the co-pilot seat. They came to the same conclusion, the com wasn't sending outgoing messages.

They looked back towards the cluster of ships and saw a ship jump out of hyperspace next to the fleet. It was the _Ghost._

More ships detached from other ships and began to fire at them. The ship shook around Kanan and Rae.

"Ah! Why won't the com work?!" Kanan yelled.

The _Ghost_ also joined in the fight and fired at the ship.

"All com lines are locked on this ship! I can't unlock outgoing messages!" Rae yelled, going over the control panel.

"Can't we do something?!" Kanan yelled.

The ship shook again.

"Shields down, Kanan, think of something!" Rae yelled.

"Ezra! I can connect through the Force with him!" Kanan realized.

"Then do it!" Rae yelled.

Kanan quieted his thoughts and searched through the Force for his Padawan. He felt something small in the Force, it was Ezra, and Athena? He focused on Ezra' s Force signature.

* * *

 _ **On the Ghost**_

Ezra was shooting at the ship that had kidnapped his Master and Athena. He was on the front cannon, ready to fire his next shot when he felt something.

"Ezra! Why aren't you shooting?!" Hera yelled from above him.

"Stop! Kanan is on there!" Ezra yelled.

"What?!" Hera yelled.

"I can sense him!" Ezra exclaimed.

"All units, cease fire. Repeat, all units, cease fire." Hera commanded through the com.

"Hera, what are you doing?!" Sabine yelled over the com.

"Kanan is on that ship."Hera answered.

All the fighter squadron stopped firing at the ship and surrounded the ship.

"The ship is not responding, Captain Syndulla." A pilot said over the com to Hera.

"Have the ship dock on the main ship and tell the main ship to put shoulders at that dock." Hera said.

"Will do , Captain." The pilot responded.

The Phoenix squadron guided the large ship to one of the docks on the main ship and Hera did the same with her ship.

"Let's go!" Ezra yelled as he ran to the docking gate.

Hera, Sabine,Zeb and Chopper hurried to the cargo bay.

"What about Athena?" Sabine asked.

"You and Zeb go get her and take her to the medbay. Ezra and I will stay with the fleet." Hera ordered.

Sabine and Zeb then left the cargo bay to go get Athena from the common room. Hera took a blaster out of her boot and walked to the dock with Ezra close behind.

"Why do you have your blaster out?"Ezra asked.

"I don't want to take any chances, Jalo could still be on that ship." Hera answered.

Ezra took his lightsaber off his belt and set his blaster on stun. And the two walked to the dock and walked into the docking hall to see a few dozen other rebels with their blasters surrounding the dock the other ship was docked in.

Hera and Ezra went to the docking door and held their blasters close.

The docking door opened and a girl's head popped up. She had brown/black hair, chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. She climbed into the hall and put her hands up.

Kanan' s head then appeared and he climbed out into the hall.

Ezra ran to him and gave him a giant hug.

Kanan didn't look like he had before, he was skinnier and his hair was messy. And he had this emptiness in his eyes.

"Is Jalo with you?" Hera asked.

"No." Kanan said, he looked at her. "I lost Athena."

Hera put her blaster back in her boot.

"Kanan, you didn't." Ezra said as he let go "She's with us."

Kanan' s eyes widened. "She's alive?"

The other girl seemed surprised too "Where is she?"

" Sabine and Zeb are taking her the medbay." Ezra answered.

Kanan dashed towards the direction of the medbay. The other girl followed close behind. The other rebels moved out of their way. Hera and Ezra followed them through the main ship to the medbay door where they saw Ahsoka.

"Kanan" Ahsoka said.

"Is she okay?" Kanan asked.

"She's gonna be fine, I'm glad to see you are well." Ahsoka said.

"We have to see her." The young female with dark brown hair said.

Ahsoka hit the button to the medbay door and it opened, showing a medical droid, Zeb and Sabine with Athena on the med bed.

"Kanan" Zeb said.

"Kanan! Rae!" Athena exclaimed in joy.

Rae and Kanan went next to Athena and saw that the medical droid had put a cast on her left wrist and looked over at Athena's casts, worry across his face.

"I'm fine," Athena promised "how's your hand?"

"It's okay, " Kanan lied, it hurt like heck.

"Let me see." Athena said as she grabbed his hand with her right hand.

She looked over to see it in worse condition than what it was last time. "Kanan, you have to get that healed, it could get infected."

Kanan pulled his hand away "Do you feel ok?"

"I'm fine, go get your hand fixed." Athena assured.

"But.."

"Dude, seriously. Get your hand fixed." Athena said.

Kanan sighed "I'm.."

Athena shot him a _"Force so help me, I will punch you if you don't get your hand fixed."_ Looks.

"Come on Kanan," Hera said, grabbing his uninjured hand and pulling him away.

Kanan followed Hera out of the room along with Rae, Sabine, Zeb and Ezra.


	4. Chapter 4- Stubborn

It was an hour after Kanan and Rae had returned. Kanan was in his cabin and Hera sitting on the bottom bunk and Hera was applying the last bit of ointment to his hand.

"That should be good." Hera assured as she put the last bit of ointment on.

"Thanks." Kanan said, now looking over his palm.

"What was it like in Mexico?" Hera asked.

"It was pretty fun, but the car smelled and it was hot." Kanan answered as he looked up from his hand.

"I heard you and Athena argued a lot." Hera said.

"We are never listening to Earth music. Those Earthlings are nuts!" Kanan exclaimed.

Hera smiled "That bad?"

"The kids there get 'The talk' at the age of 10, minimum!" Kanan exclaimed.

Hera was shocked at that "So we don't have to explain anything to Athena? Right?"

"Exactly, but I think we probably still need to give 'The talk' to Sabine and Ezra." Kanan sighed.

"Oh, yeah." Hera remembered, not too happy about that "Do you think we can just have Athena explain?"

Kanan thought about it for a moment "No, that'd be really awkward."

"True, but seriously? 10?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, and there are things _I_ don't understand! It's that bad!" Kanan said. "She's had 12 boyfriends, 12 ! My little sister literally got 12 boyfriends before I got one girlfriend."

Hera gave a small smile and leaned on Kanan's side and grabbed his hand. "What do you mean?" Hera joked.

Kanan was surprised by this sudden affection and leaned his head on Hera. "I really missed you guys."

"And we missed you too, especially Ezra." Hera said "He even seems to have a small friendship with Athena."

"That's all they better have." Kanan said and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, stop being such a overprotective brother." Hera teased.

"No, I'm being an overprotective Master, Athena would kill Ezra." Kanan joked.

Hera laughed "Why would she do that?"

"She almost killed me, her brother. Even an ex-boyfriend of hers seemed a little cautious when he was near Athena." Kanan said.

"But she is cute as heck, " Hera said and looked at Kanan "it must be hereditary."

Kanan smiled "I guess so."

"I heard Sabine's gonna teach Athena to paint by showing her on her casts." Hera commented.

"So now we have 2 artists from violent planets?" Kanan rhetorically asked.

Hera smiled "So she's got your stubbornness, Sabine's artistics, Zeb's fighting ability, and what else?"

"I'm not stubborn." Kanan said.

"Eh... sometimes." Hera joked.

"She's also got my smarts and your confidence." Kanan commented.

"And Ezra's habit of getting in trouble." Hera added.

"That's true, she does always manage to get in trouble somehow." Kanan smiled. "And Choppers habit of starting fights."

"So she can fight well hand-to-hand?" Hera asked.

Kanan sat back up and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Hera asked.

"I found out why she fights so well, she grew up fighting for money." Kanan sighed, head in hands.

"I thought she grew up in foster homes." Hera said, confused.

" She always snuck out and got money from fights. Force only knows what else she did." Kanan said.

Hera placed a hand on his shoulder "As long as she's with us, I bet the only thing she'll be fighting is the Empire."

"She went through so much terrible stuff when she was a kid, she told me about all of this stuff and I just feel so bad that I was never there for her." Kanan said, now looking at Hera.

"What happened?" Hera asked.

"She actually saw a family of hers die in a fire, another tried to throw her off a bridge, one foster mom actually committed suicide in front of Athena and she was trialed for murder." Kanan sighed "I wish I was just there to take care of her, I was old enough when she was born to take care of her, or at least raise her better than what she was given."

"Kanan, it's not your fault." Hera assured.

"I know, but I feel so terrible about it." Kanan said.

"She'll be fine." Hera assured "She's got your courage."

"I just don't get it, why would she have been given such a horrible childhood? She didn't deserve that." Kanan said.

"No one deserves that kind of childhood," Hera said "but she's got a brother now that I think will make up for that childhood just by being there for her."

Kanan smiled a little. "Thanks."

* * *

 _ **In the medbay with Ahsoka and Athena**_

"So, am I allowed to use my crutches yet _?_ I am really bored." Athena whined to the medical droid.

"Sorry miss, but you can't use crutches, you have a broken wrist." The medical droid said.

"And your point is?" Athena asked.

"Athena, just listen to the medical droid." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you, mam." The droid said to Ahsoka.

Athena let out an exaggerated sigh and flopped back on the med bed. "I'm bored."

"Learn patience, Padawan." Ahsoka said.

"I already did, I went through half of Mexico with Kanan and didn't kill him. And that's including the sombreros and the bat." Athena said.

Ahsoka was confused by that "Sombreros?"

"He literally got the stupidest sombreros in all of Mexico and wore it in the car." Athena explained.

"You still need to learn some more patience." Ahsoka instructed.

"But I'm bored." Athena whined "And I'm developing an itch in my cast."

Ahsoka sighed, _"Is this how I was back when I was her age? If so, I feel really bad for my Master."_ Ahsoka thought to herself. "Do you know why your left hand is that color?"

"I don't know, I also got a red triangle on my neck, I'm having a really weird week." Athena said.

"Let me see," Ahsoka said.

Athena sat up and pulled away her hair from the back of her neck to show Ahsoka the red triangle on the back of her neck. Ahsoka didn't know what to think of the red triangle. Athena placed her hair back and Ahsoka looked at Athena.

"So how long am I gonna have these casts on?" Athena asked.

"About 2 months" The medical droid said.

"2 months?!" Athena whined.

"Yes, you will be able to get the casts off on what your Earth calendar is January 1." the droid informed.

"How am I gonna walk without crutches?" Athena asked.

"You won't." the droid said.

"I can use crutches just fine with a broken wrist." Athena assured.

"I'm sorry." The droid said.

"Thank you, you can leave." Ahsoka told the medical droid.

The droid rolled out of the medbay, leaving Athena and Ahsoka alone.

"Great, so I can't do anything for 2 months." Athena pouted.

"We can always do training." Ahsoka said.

"But I want to help the rebellion out, it's useless for me to just sit here. Who knows? I might heal like I did before like I did with that bullet."

"Until then, you can stay in the cabin across from mine." Ahsoka offered.

"OKay, but how am I gonna get there?" Athena asked "Or use the bathroom?"

"We'll have someone help." Ahsoka said.

"I'd really not like someone trying to help me in the restroom, I'll be fine with even one crutch." Athena said.

"You can't use just one crutch." Ahsoka said.

"Yes I can, I did it before." Athena assured.

"When was that?" Ahsoka asked.

"When I was about 8, I broke my foot and I could only afford one crutch." Athena answered.

"How did you break your foot?" Ahsoka asked.

"Long story. But I will be just fine." Athena assured.

"Fine, you can use one crutch for walking around for necessities only." Ahsoka said.

"Okay, but define 'necessary'." Athena asked.


	5. Chapter 5- A crush

Ahsoka was walking down the hall towards the cabin across from her own with Athena. Athena had a crutch under her right arm and following Ahsoka closely.

"I'll go fetch your things from the _Ghost_ after you settle things in." Ahsoka said.

"Ok, I only have a phone, MP3 player, sketchbook and a few clothes." Athena said.

"Do you think you'll be okay alone for a while?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep. I'll just sleep, I haven't had any real sleep for a few days." Athena answered.

Ahsoka stopped at a door across from her own cabin and Athena stopped beside her. Ahsoka hit the button and the door opened. The room had a bunk with a table and chair next to it. The walls and floor were all gray, Athena will be sure to fix that soon enough when Sabine teaches her to paint.

Athena followed Ahsoka into the room and sat on the lower bunk and put the crutch next to her bunk. Athena swung her leg onto the bed and leaned up against the side.

"I'm going to go." Ahsoka said.

"Okay, thanks." Athena said, then laid down and closed her eyes .

Ahsoka smiled at Athena, she reminded her so much of younger her and left the cabin and shut the lights off as she left.

* * *

 _ **On the Ghost**_

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Rae asked Ezra, who was playing on his datapad in the common room.

"Nothing, much. You?" Ezra asked.

Rae sat next to him on the couch. "Nothing, Athena and Kanan are asleep so I decided to talk to you."

"Oh." Ezra said and looked up from his datapad "Why are they so tired?"

"They kinda just went through half of Mexico screaming at each other half of the time." Rae smiled.

"Yeah, Athena told me about it." Ezra said.

"I swear, if Kanan were to hear another American song, he'd flip out. I mean, he hates American music." Rae said.

"What's so bad about American songs?" Ezra asked.

"Um... you know how Earth is... um... adultish in many ways?"

"Yed..." Ezra said, confused.

"Um... well... I... I'm not gonna explain. But, it's kinda all over music in America... and yeah.." Rae awkwardly said.

"Okay..." Ezra said, knitting his eyebrows, not sure what she was talking about "so... does Athena have a boyfriend?"

"How should I know?" Rae said "And why-" Rae gasped in excitement "You like her!"

"No!" Ezra said "I was just wondering."

"Because you like her, you like her, you really ,really like her!" Rae sing songy said.

"Rae!" Ezra whined.

"Aww! You have a crush!" Rae teased.

"Please don't say anything!" Ezra begged "Kanan would kill me!"

"I don't think you'd have to worry about Kanan. It's Athena you'd have to worry about." Rae smiled.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"She seems like one of those girls that would kill you if you flirt with her." Rae warned.

"Just don't tell Kanan." Ezra begged.

"Fine, I won't tell Kanan." Rae promised.

"Or Athena." Ezra added.

Rae rolled her eyes "Fine."

Ezra sighed in relief "Good, cause that'd be really weird if I was in a relationship with my Master's sister."

"It would." Rae nodded her head.

"Yeah, because I see Kanan as almost a fatherly figure and if Athena's his sister..." Ezra trailed off.

Rae laughed "That'd be seriously weird."

"Yeah.." Ezra trailed off.

"You two do seem kinda cute together though." Rae said.

"Who would look cute with Ezra?" A voice said.

Ezra and Rae turned to see Sabine. Ezra blushed so hard.

"Athena and Ezra."Rae answered.

Sabine's face was filled with a smile "Aww..."

"Rae!" Ezra whined.

"I only promised to not tell Kanan or Athena." Rae pointed out.

Sabine asked gasped in excitment "That means we can still tell Zeb, Hera and Ahsoka!"

Rae jumped up and ran to find Zeb, Hera or Ahsoka and Sabine ran in another direction. Ezra chased after Sabine.

Rae laughed and ran to the cockpit where Hera, Chopper and Zeb where.

"Wha-" Hera asked.

"Ezra's got a crush on Athena!" Rae laughed.

"I knew it!" Zeb laughed.

Hera looked at the laughing lasat "You knew?"

"Wait, you knew?" Rae asked.

 _"What? "_ Chopper beeped.

"Yes." Zeb and Hera said in unison.

"How?" Rae asked.

"I figured it out." Hera answered.

"Same." Zeb said.

"Wow, all that for nothing." Rae said, disappointed. "I'll go see who Sabine tells." and she ran off in search for the Mandalorian.

* * *

 _ **Oh, poor Ezra's crush is revealed! When will Kanan and Athena hear? I'll answere that in the next chapter (maybe).**_

 _ **Please review,they mean the world to me, thank you! (:**_

 _ **(BTW, my b-day was awesome!)**_


	6. Chapter 6- Don't get any ideas

Rae ran to the main ship where she could sense Ezra. She followed the Force signature down a hall where she saw Ezra running after Sabine who was laughing. Rae saw the two stop in the middle of the hallway. Rae caught up to them and saw them talking really quickly to a togruta.

"What's going on here?" Ahsoka asked.

Sabine and Ezra argured over each other.

"Ezra has a crush on Athena." Sabine said as soon as Ezra took a breath.

"Sabine." Ezra whined.

Ahsoka looked at them confused " What's new?"

"You knew too?" Rae asked.

"Yes, Chopper told almost everyone." Ahsoka said.

"Wait. So does Kanan know?" Ezra asked. "It'd be really weird if he knew I liked Athena."

There was a swish next to the 4 and it was a door opening. There stood Athena, a crutch under her right arm and her left arm in a sling and her left leg in a cast from a little above the knee to her ankle.

"What?" Athena asked.

Ezra lost all color in his face "Athena, uh..uh.."

"You have a crush on me?" Athena asked.

"Hey, you look great now. You just got up?" Ezra desperately tried to change the subject.

Athena tilted her head at Ezra "Really, stop digging when you're already in a deep hole."

Ezra's face turned a violent shade of red. "Uh.. uh.."

"We better let you two talk." Sabine said, dragging Rae behind her. Ahsoka also walked away, leaving Ezra and Athena standing in the hall.

"Athena, um...what exactly did you hear?" Ezra asked.

"Everything." Athena answered.

Ezra's face turned even more red. "You won't kill me, right?"

"No, why?" Athena laughed.

"Okay, phew." Ezra said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Just, um, Rae said you are someone that can easily kill someone if they were to flirt with you."

Athena shrugged "She is right."

"So, um, do you Kanan would like..freak out on me?"

"He might, I won't tell ." Athena said.

"Oh, thank Force." Ezra said in relief "you feel alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. But I can't go anywhere unless it's an emergency." Athena said.

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, but I got my own cabin." Athena said.

"That's cool." Ezra said.

"Yeah, so how long have you had a crush on me?" Athena asked.

Ezra blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. " I don't know. Do you like me back?"

"I don't 'like' anyone, not anymore." Athena said.

"Anymore?" Ezra asked.

"Never mind." Athena said and slightly shook her head.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well..I'm going to sleep." Athena said and walked back into her cabin.

She misplaced her crutch and the crutch slipped out from underneath her arm. She hoped on her right foot. Ezra came to her aid and put his arm around the right side of her waist.He sat Athena down on her bottom bunk and sat next to her.

"Thanks." Athena thanked.

"You okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, just misplaced the footing of the crutch."

"Good, you need anything?" Ezra asked, still holding Athena.

"First off, get your hand off my waist." Athena said.

Ezra took away his arm "Ok, anything else?"

"No, just.." Athen yawned and leaned her head on Ezra's shouler and quickly fell asleep.

"Um.. Athena?" Ezra asked.

Athena didn't budge.

"Athena?"

No response.

"Anyone?" Ezra asked. Ezra looked at Athena with hehead on his shoulder. There was something about her that made him feel, safe. He thought he was seeing things when he looked at Athena's mouth, it seemed like she was smiling. He leaned his head on hers and began to knod off.

"Having fun?" A familiar voice asked, not pleased at all.

Ezra snapped his head up to see Kanan, not happy.

"What are you doing?" Kanan asked.

"She fell and-"

Kanan cut off his Padawan "Get out."

Ezra's heart was in his throat, he carefully sat up and place Athena softly on the bed. He looked at Kanan and walked to him in the hall. Once he was in the hall, Kanan shut Athena's door.

"Explain." Kanan said.

"Okay, I can explain, she and I were talking in the hall after she woke up and when she went back to her room, she slipped. I helped her to her bed and she fell asleep on my shoulder." Ezra explained.

"And is that why Chopper told me and half the rebellion that you are dating my little sister?" Kanan questioned, having a daring tone.

"What?! He's lying!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Just don't get any ideas around her." Kanan warned.

"I'm not going to." Ezra promised. "You're a very protective brother, aren't you?"

"No, I'm a protective Master. She is not that friendly to an ex." Kanan warned.

"Seriously? You are worried more about her killing me than you being a protective brother?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, and no." Kanan said.

"I don't think you'd have to an overprotective brother, there is nothing to worry about."

"There are some things in this galaxy that you don't know about in a relationship." Kanan said, sighing.

"Like what?" Ezra asked, confused.

Kanan sighed "I'll explain later, just- just don't get any ideas."

Ezra responded "Okay, just don't take any offence in what I'm about to say,"

"What?" Kanan asked.

"You're sister is kinda cute." Ezra said, shrugging his shoulders .

Kanan crossed his arms "You do realize she looks just like me but in girl version, right? So you might as well be saying you think I'm cute."

Ezra realized that and froze. Kanan smiled.

"Gotcha there." Kanan teased.

"Wha- wait! I'm not saying you're cute! I'm saying you'd be cute if you were a teenage girl. Wait! That's not- agh!" Ezra said in frustration.

Kanan gave a bigger smile. "Another flaw to your little crush is if it does work out and somehow you get married, you'd be my brother-in-law."

Ezra froze once more. "Aw, man! That's just messed up!"


	7. Chapter 7- I can explain

_**The next morning**_

* * *

Athena slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in her new cabin. Athena sat up and looked over to a corner and saw her clothes and the bookbag her and Kanan had got in Mexico with her phone on top of it.

She remembered falling asleep on Ezra's shoulder, so she figured that he had just left. She looked over to the bedside of her bed and saw her right crutch with a note on it. She plucked it off the crutch, but she couldn't read it, it wasn't in Earth writing. She held the little piece of paper in her hand and then put it in her jean pocket.

 _"So, my brother's Padawan likes me, never thought I'd be able to say that sentence."_ Athena thought.

Athena smiled at that and grabbed her crutch and put it under her right arm and carefully stood up. She picked up her phone and walked out of her cabin and down the hall. A few moments later, she saw her Master walking in her direction.

"Athena? What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

Athena shrugged "I got a note on my crutch and I wanted to see what it meant."

"Oh, I left you that note." Ahsoka said "You can't read it?"

"It's in another language than what I know on Earth." Athena explained.

"Oh, it says 'Dear, Athena. The medical droid told me to not let you out of bed for the next couple of days. P.S. Kanan said that you shouldn't be falling asleep on his Padawan anymore.' " Ahsoka said, crossing her arms.

"In my defense, I was really tired and I slipped so Ezra helped me sit on my bunk and I fell asleep." Athena said.

"I'm not saying anything, but, Kanan was teed off." Ahsoka smiled.

Athena sighed "He's gotta stop being so overprotective of me."

"He's your brother, it's his job." Ahsoka smiled.

"I know, but it's annoying."

"Now get back to your cabin, I got enough things to worry about and I don't need one of them up and walking around in a crutch." Ahsoka asked.

"But it gets _soooo_ boring." Athena whined.

"You can't be walking off like this." Ahsoka said.

"Can I atleast stay at the _Ghost_ so I am not completely bored?" Athena asked.

"Fine," Ahsoka said "you can go see your boyfriend."

Athena's mouth fell open "Wha- He is not my boyfriend!"

Ahsoka let out a small chuckle and began to walk away "Right."

"Ahsoka!" Athena whined, with a touch of offense in her voice.

Ahsoka continued to walk down the hall and Athena continued down to the _Ghost_ ship. It took her awhile until she finally was able to reach the port where the _Ghost_ was.

Athena pressed the button to the door and walked into the ship and into the common room. Athena saw Hera and Kanan sitting, Kanan had his arm around Hera and they were watching the Holo TV together.

"Hey." Athena said.

Kanan and Hera looked over to see Athena and Kanan quickly took away from around Hera.

"Athena, what are you doing here?" Hera asked.

"I was bored." Athena shrugged.

"You want to join in on the movie?" Kanan asked.

"Sure." Athena answered and sat on the couch next to Hera, carefully laying her crutch on the ground. "What's it about?"

"It's a fairy tale about a girl that falls in love with a price, but doesn't know that he's a prince." Hera answered. "It's rated PG-14, how old are you?"

"Hera, I've watched movies rated 'R', I'm fine." Athena assured.

Hera's face went blank and she looked at Athena "Wait, what? How does the rating system work on Earth?"

"G is for everyone, PG is for kids, but they have to have their parents, PG-13 means parents are strongly suggested or you have to be 13 to see it on your own and R is for 18 years old or older." Athena explained. "No one ever follows them though."

"And what was in that 'R' movie?" Hera asked.

Kanan leaned on his hands and buried his face.

"Umm..." Athena said "Hey, I'm almost 14 in a few months by law, so I'm good." Athena tried to change the subject.

"Athena..." Hera said in a daring tone.

Kanan sat up and put a hand on Hera's shoulder "It's Earth, Hera. Don't ask about that kind of stuff."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Kanan we have to still talk to Sabine and Ezra." Hera said, looking back to Kanan.

Kanan sighed "I really don't want to."

"Wait, what?" Athena asked, confused.

"Hey, let's just watch the movie." Hera offered, trying to change the conversation from the awkwardness.

"Good idea!" Kanan agreed and took his hand away from Hera's shoulder.

"Wait, what do you need to talk about to Ezra and Sabine?" Athena innocently asked.

Kanan and Hera's eyes widened in fear and they looked up.

"Let's just watch the movie." Kanan said.

"Yeah, good idea." Hera agreed.

"Why is the movie rated PG-14?" Athena asked.

"Reasons." Hera answered.

"Okay." Athena said.

"Wait, Athena, when do you turn 14?" Kanan asked.

"January 1, 2016 on the Earth calendar, I told you that." Athena said.

"Oh, yeah. Why didn't your government ever just estimate your age by your dental records?" Kanan asked.

"They honestly didn't care enough. They literally gave me the first name they had in the book, the first day of the year as my birthday and the most common middle name they had." Athena said "That's why my legal name was Abigail Elizabeth Foster."

"They did that to every foster kid?" Hera asked.

"No, just me. It was because I was found on a weekend, so no one worked that day other than a few grumpy people that just didn't care." Athena said.

"That is mean, so they just didn't care because you were found on a certain day?" Hera said.

"Yep, by my dental records, I was probably born a month later than what they put on my legal name." Athena said. "And because I was a troublemaker at orphanages and homes, they refused to accept any accounts of child abuse towards me. Even after I was thrown from 2 bridges."

Hera and Kanan's hearts dropped.

"You were thrown from 2 bridges?" Kanan asked.

"One time when I was 7, another time when I was 10. I wasn't popular with new families." Athena said.

"And they let whoever threw you from a bridge get away with it?" Kanan asked.

"Yep, each claimed that I was trying to commit suicide and 'saved' me when they dragged me out of the river and took me to the police station." Athena explained. "Each time I spent a weekend in jail."

Kanan and Hera's hearts dropped even more.

"You, you were thrown in jail at the age 7?" Kanan asked.

"Yep, I've actually been thrown in jail about 5 times in all my life."

"7 times?!" Hera asked, shocked.

"Yep, once I was almost thrown in a prison." Athena said.

There was nothing said after that. There was silence.

"I don't get it," Athena broke the silence "how does she not recognize the guy if he's all over the news and stuff?"

"She's from a small town." Hera answered.

"But wouldn't they have some kind of thing where everyone in the kingdom knew the royal family?" Athena asked. "And why doesn't he want her to know that he is the prince? That doesn't make sense."

"Dear, Force. She's just like a younger me." Kanan sighed, putting his hands over his face.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"Let's just say, I'm glad my Master was a patient woman." Kanan said.

"What did you do?" Athena asked.

"Do you want to watch the movie or not?" Kanan asked.

"I'm just wondering..." Athena was cut off.

"Just.. just.. just watch the movie." Kanan said.

"I'm just asking why..." Athena asked.

"Athena." Kanan warned

"Is this gonna be the Mexican talk shows vs. American music all over again?" Athena asked.

"Only if you keep asking questions every two seconds!"

"Oh, I'm not allowed to ask questions?!" Athena rose her voice back at Kanan.

"Not during a movie! Why are you Earthlings..." Athena cut Kanan off.

"You Earthlings?! Why you pickin on Earthlings? I don't judge your home planet!" Athena yelled.

"I'm not judging Earth, I'm judging the people on it!" Kanan yelled.

"Oh, yeah. That's so much nicer!" Athena sarcastically yelled.

"Will you two quit arguing?!" Hera yelled over the two.

"Yeah, you heard her Athena, shut it." Kanan said.

"No, I think she was telling you to be quite." Athena said.

"I was telling you both. Did you two go through that entire car trip yelling like this?" Hera said.

"Yes." Kanan and Athena said in unison.

"But, more bats, sombreros, McDonald's fights, and a 13 year old girl with blonde hair actually driving through Mexico." Athena added.

"And Mexican parties, bus rides and finding our kidnapper's former apprentice on that bus ride." Kanan added.

"You two have to tell me the story, because now I'm just confused." Hera said.

"I explained everything to Ezra, I think he could explain it better." Athena said.

"Wait, so Rae is that Jalo's former apprentice? She's Force-sensitive?" Hera asked.

"Yep." Athena and Kanan said in unison.

"And why were you fighting over Mexican talkshows and American music?" Hera asked.

"American music was highly inappropriate and filled with swearing!" Kanan yelled.

"Then why did you listen to it?!" Athena yelled.

"It was loud!" Kanan yelled.

"Stop it!" Hera yelled. "Now, how bad was American music,Athena?"

"Not too bad, I like it." Athena said.

"Of course she'd say that, you Earthlings are sick!" Kanan yelled.

"You want to go?!" Athena yelled.

"Oh, yeah, like you can fight me! You broke a wrist and leg!" Kanan yelled.

"No one is fighting!" Hera yelled.

"Hera!" Kanan whined.

"Kanan, stop being a baby." Hera warned.

"But Hera..."

"Kanan." Hera warned.

"You know they aren't very clean on that planet. That's why I told Ezra to not get too close to Athena." Kanan said.

"Kanan, that's just you being an overprotective brother." Hera said. "Athena is allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Ezra is not my boyfriend!" Athena whined.

Hera turned to Athena and smiled "Sure...that's why Chopper shared these photos." Hera said getting on the Holo TV and pulled up some photos.

One was Ezra having his arm around Athena's waist sitting on her bunk. Kanan was not happy once he saw the photo.

"What was that?!" Kanan yelled.

"Oh, I love this one." Hera said and pulled up another photo.

It was Athena sleeping with her head on Ezra's shoulder and his head on top of hers.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Athena yelled.

Hera laughed .

"Athena?" Kanan asked, daring tone in his voice.

"Okay, okay, it's worse than it looks." Athena said.

"Explain." Kanan said.

"I swear, I fell, he helped me to bed, I fell asleep on his shoulder and Chopper must've gotten these photo's and took them out of context." Athena explained.

"Right after Rae ran and told Zeb, Chopper and me that Ezra has a crush? Seems a little odd." Hera said, smiling.

"Wait, you knew?" Kanan asked Hera.

"Everyone except you and Athena knew before Rae confirmed it to us." Hera said.

"Really, so when you were in my cabin, you were not joking?" Kanan asked.

"And no one bothered to tell me?" Athena asked.

"Pretty much." Hera said, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8- Um

Rae, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine were eating in the kitchen when they heard yelling in the common room. It was Kanan, Athena and Hera.

"Is this gonna be the Mexican talk shows vs. American music all over again?" Athena asked.

"Only if you keep asking questions every two seconds!" Kanan yelled.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to ask questions?!" Athena rose her voice back at Kanan.

"Not during a movie! Why are you Earthlings..." Athena cut Kanan off.

"You Earthlings?! Why you pickin on Earthlings? I don't judge your home planet!" Athena yelled.

"I'm not judging Earth, I'm judging the people on it!" Kanan yelled.

"Oh, yeah. That's so much nicer!" Athena sarcastically yelled.

"Will you two quit arguing?!" Hera yelled over the two.

"Yeah, you heard her Athena, shut it." Kanan said.

"No, I think she was telling you to be quite." Athena said.

"I was telling you both. Did you two go through that entire car trip yelling like this?" Hera said.

"Yes." Kanan and Athena said in unison.

"But, more bats, sombreros, McDonald's fights, and a 13 year old girl with blonde hair actually driving through Mexico." Athena added.

"And Mexican parties, bus rides and finding our kidnapper's former apprentice on that bus ride." Kanan added.

Sabine, Zeb, Ezra and Rae just looked up from their meals and gave each other confused stares.

"What are they arguing about?" Zeb asked.

"From the sound of it, Earth." Sabine answered.

"That and everything Mexican and American." Rae added.

They began to hear Kanan, Athena and Hera again in the other room.

"American music was highly inappropriate and filled with swearing!" Kanan yelled.

"Then why did you listen to it?!" Athena yelled.

"It was loud!" Kanan yelled.

"Stop it!" Hera yelled. "Now, how bad was American music,Athena?"

"Not too bad, I like it." Athena said.

"Of course she'd say that, you Earthlings are sick!" Kanan yelled.

"You want to go?!" Athena yelled.

"Oh, yeah, like you can fight me! You broke a wrist and leg!" Kanan yelled.

"No one is fighting!" Hera yelled.

An idea popped into Sabine's mind. "Hey, Rae, you got some American music you can play?"

"Yeah." Rae answered, smiling "Is your plan to play the music loudly to see how much we can annoy Kanan?"

Zeb smiled "Yeah! That's a great idea!"

"What music do you have?" Ezra asked.

"Um, let's see..." Rae said, pulling out her phone and scrolling down.

"Make it extremely annoying." Ezra said.

"And loud." Zeb added.

"And Earth-like." Sabine added.

"Okay, it's called 'Problem' by Ariana Grande." Rae said.

The door to the dining room opened and they all turned to see Chopper rolling in and the door closed behind him.

"Hey, Chop." Sabine said.

"Okay, you guys want to listen to it?" Rae asked.

"I got an idea." Ezra smirked. "Chopper, can you put Rae's song on the _Ghost's_ com?"

"Oh my gosh, that's a great idea! I should get this on video!" Ezra said.

 _"What song do you want me to play?"_ Chopper beeped.

"Number 23, just put it on and watch Kanan's reaction." Rae instructed.

Chopper let out a string of swear words and took Rae's phone and rolled to the cockpit.

"I'm gonna get my recorder." Ezra said, sprinting to his room.

Rae, Sabine and Zeb crowded by the door nearest to the common room and waited for Chopper to play the music. Ezra came back into the dining room, holding his recorder.

"Ready." Ezra said.

They all crowded near the door and waited for Chopper's signal.

 ** _Uh huh_**  
 ** _It's Iggy Iggz!_**  
 ** _I got one more problem with you, girl_**  
 ** _Aye!_**

Zeb, Sabine, Rae and Ezra bursted through the door and Ezra recorded.

"What is going on?!" Kanan yelled as he stood up.

"Why is there music playing on the coms?!" Hera yelled as she stood up.

Athena just sat there with a confused look on her face "Is this Ariana Grande?"

"Gotcha!" Zeb laughed.

 ** _Tell me, tell me baby_**  
 ** _Why did you leave me?_**  
 ** _'Cause even though I shouldn't want it_**  
 ** _I gotta have it (I want you)_**

Kanan and Hera covered their ears from the loud music.

"Turn it off!" Hera yelled.

Kanan came over to Ezra and snatched the recorder out of his hands.

Rae, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb continued to laugh along with Athena.

 ** _Head in the clouds_**  
 ** _Got no weight on my shoulders_**  
 ** _I should be wiser_**  
 ** _And realize that I've got_**

 ** _One less problem without ya_**  
 ** _I got one less problem without ya_**  
 ** _I got one less problem without ya_**  
 ** _I got one less, one less problem_**

Hera got on her com "Chopper!"

 ** _One less problem without ya_**  
 ** _I got one less problem without ya_**  
 ** _I got one less problem without ya_**  
 ** _I got one less, one less problem_**

Chopper finally turned off the music and Hera and Kanan took their hands away from their ears and glared at the Zeb, Ezra, Sabine and Rae, who continued to laugh.

"Why?" Kanan asked.

"Okay...okay.. we had to." Rae laughed.

"You should've seen your faces!" Zeb laughed "It was priceless!"

"Yeah.. it was hilarious!" Sabine laughed.

Chopper rolled into the common room and handed Rae back her phone.

"Thanks, Chop." Rae thanked.

"You guys kill me" Hera sighed.

"I'm glad I came here, " Athena commented "it's way less boring."

* * *

 _ **A few hours later**_

Athena was in the common room, coloring her left leg cast with markers Sabine had let her borrow. Athena was working on her cast when Ezra walked into the room, Athena looked up to see the blue-haired teen.

"Hey, Athena." Ezra said.

"Hey." Athena responded "You see those photos Chopper sent to everyone?"

"What photos?" Ezra asked, leaning on the wall.

"Oh, just of you helping me on my bed and me falling asleep on you, Kanan wasn't happy." Athena said, counting to color her cast.

"Seriously? How did he get photo's?" Ezra asked.

Athena shrugged her shoulders as she continued to color "God only knows."

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot, I never told you what religion I am, I'm a Christian." Athena said.

"What's that?" Ezra asked.

Athena looked up from her coloring "It's a very common religion on my planet that I follow."

"But, if you're gonna be a Jedi, aren't you supposed to learn the Jedi religion?" Ezra questioned.

"I'm gonna keep my beliefs, just as you keep yours." Athena said and continued to color.

"But.."

"I said what I mean and I won't say it again." Athena cut Ezra off.

"What are you coloring?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing." Athena answered.

"Hey, when you said 'I don't 'like' anyone, not anymore', what did that mean?"

"It meant that I've learned to not get too attached to people because they can turn on you or leave you in an instant." Athena said coldly.

"Your old families, did they do that to you?" Ezra asked.

"All of them, you guys are my 33rd family I've had so far." Athena said. "I've seen some pretty bad stuff, and I learned to never let the past control my future."

"Oh.." Ezra said "Why do you think Kanan flipped out so bad because you fell asleep on me?"

"He's overprotective," Athena answered.

"Of me, or you?" Ezra asked.

"Probably both." Athena said and continued to color her cast.

"Yeah, last night, when Kanan was talking to me, he said that it was really weird if I even thought you were cute because you look like him but in girl-form." Ezra said.

"He's right, if I was 16-years older, had brown hair and more bluish-eyes, I could pull off being his twin sister." Athena said.

Ezra chuckled "Yeah, I guess you could, I can't believe no one saw the similarities between you two when we first found you."

"Me neither, I blame the hair color." Athena said "Trust me, I wish I had kept my brow hair because on Earth there's this stupid stereotype that all blondes are stupid. I got teased for that all the time in school, even though I had the highest grades out of everyone. I couldn't change my hair color because I didn't have money for the hair-dye, and I never had the time to dye it."

"That's stupid,just because you have a certain hair color doesn't make you stupid." Ezra said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Athena scoffed "I wished everyday that I had kept my brown hair."

"I think it looks fine." Ezra commented.

"Thanks," Athena said and looked up from her coloring "you aren't trying to flirt, are you?"

"No..I..just.."

"Good." Athena said "Now, how come you in the common room?"

"Just bored." Ezra said.

"So, Kanan flipped out on you?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy at all." Ezra said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? Aw..."

"It would be a little awkward...if...you know...you and I were..like in a relationship." Ezra said.

"Yeah, but you are a nice guy." Athena said, continuing her coloring. "I was actually gonna get married soon so I could get out of the foster system. A lot of girls in the foster care system did that."

"Seriously?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah,I had a plan for every state."

"That's horrible." Ezra said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I found you guys when I did because I was actually engaged and had to wait for the court's approval so I could get out of foster care. So, if you would've not crash-landed on Earth, I'd probably be married right now to a guy I had met a month ago."

"Wow, and Kanan freaks out on me because you fell asleep on my shoulder while you are still technically engaged!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down! I don't want anyone to get all worried about what could've happened." Athena hissed.

The door behind Ezra slid open, showing Kanan. "Wait, you were engaged?!"

"Okay, this is what happens when I say anything about my past life." Athena moaned.

"Hold on, so you're telling me that you were engaged and would've never told me?" Kanan asked and stepped out of the doorway.

"I didn't want to worry you! So what I was engaged? I just wanted to get out of that foster system!" Athena yelled.

Hera then appeared in the doorway "You were engaged?!"

"Okay, here we go." Athena said and rolled her eyes.

"Who were you engaged to?" Kanan asked.

"Just a random kid, nothing to worry about. Be glad I didn't go with my other plan." Athena said.

"What other plan?" Hera asked.

"Umm...I can't say with Ezra in the room." Athena said.

Kanan looked at a terrified and confused Ezra and nodded for him to leave. Ezra swiftly left the room.

"Okay, talk." Kanan said, crossing his arms.

"First off, stop glaring at me like that, second off I would've probably divorced the guy once I turned 18." Athena said.

"What now?" A voice asked.

Hera, Kanan, Athena turned to see it was Ahsoka coming from the docking door.

"Athena was apparently engaged on Earth and would've gotten married by this time if she wouldn't have found us." Kanan explained.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she looked at Athena "Seriously? You were engaged?"

"Can we please stop talking about it?!" Athena moaned.

"Now tell us about your other plan to get out of foster care." Hera said.

"Do I have to?" Athena moaned.

"Yes." Ahsoka, Hera and Kanan said in unison.

"I don't think you want to know." Athena said.

"Yes, I actually do." Kanan said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to tell you." Athena said.

"Spill it." Hera said.

The door swished behind Hera, showing Zeb. "What's this all about?" he asked.

"Athena was apparently engaged back on Earth." Kanan explained.

Zeb's eyes widened with shock "Seriously? How old's the kid?"

"Not even 14." Hera answered.

"Okay, okay, in my defense, I would have legally been allowed to get married in New Hampshire by the age of 12, I was gonna go to Pennsylvania and make them think I was pregnant and 14 so I could get married and get out of the foster system." Athena explained.

"What?!" Ahsoka, Kanan, Hera and Zeb said in unison.

"What? You wanted me to actually get ..." Athena was cut off.

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough." Kanan said waving his hands.

"Really? That wasn't even the best part." Athena sarcastically said.

"Okay, Ahsoka, what's the problem?" Kanan asked.

"I need you and Athena in a debriefing." Ahsoka said, still looking at Athena in shock.

"Okay," Kanan said.

"We aren't gonna talk about this conversation in the debriefing are we?" Athena asked.

"Thankfully, no." Ashoka said.

"Good, " Athena said.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review and stuff! Thanks, bye! (:**_


	9. Chapter 9- Just saying

_**I want to be clear that this chapter is set in early November of 2015, the Dia de los Muertos (or day of the dead) was on October 31.**_

* * *

 _ **On the Ghost**_

Rae walked into the cockpit where Hera and Ezra where.

"Hey, Rae." Hera greeted.

"Hi." Rae said as she sat down in a chair. "What you guys up to?"

"Nothing." Ezra answered.

"Me neither, but thanks again for letting me sleep in the common room." Rae said.

"No problem." Hera said.

"Hey Hera, what did Athena say when I was out of the room?" Ezra asked.

"Um.. nothing." Hera answered cooly. "Hey, Athena told me that she told you about the entire trip of Mexico, can you explain?"

"Oh yeah, um... so after Jalo had taken them to Earth he had them auctioned off to other countries. The American kidnapped them and took them to America where Athena and Kanan escaped. After they escaped they got some stuff and Athena and Kanan drove through Mexico. On the way, Kanan got tackled at a restaurant and bit by a bat. After their car broke down, they went to town and found Rae on a bus." Ezra explained.

"I took them to my little home and we had to get costumes to blend into the crowd to get a car I knew about." Rae continued "Once we got the car, we drove for a while and once we stopped for fuel, but we had no money. I snuck off and got some money and Athena and Kanan thought that I had gone missing and they had this big fight and Athena stormed off to the car. After Kanan and I went to the car, we got some fuel and Kanan and Athena somewhat made up. The next morning we went to a fast-food place and I had revealed my Force-abilities to Athena and Kanan. Because Earth magnifies any Force activity, Jalo had later found us. Kanan and Jalo fought on the roof of the car and I later joined in. Athena got out of the car and jumped onto Jalo's ship to try to take over the ship, but Jalo chased after her and knocked her out. Kanan and I fought him some more and Athena woke up a few moments later. Jalo chased her to the edge of the ship and Athena was forced to jump." Rae explained.

"When did the sombrero's happen?" Hera asked.

"Somewhere after Kanan was bitten by the bat." Ezra explained.

"I think Kanan kept them the bookbag they had." Rae commented.

"Seriously?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, I think it was just to annoy Athena." Rae said.

"That sounds about right." Hera said.

"Yep, they are the true definition of sibling rivalry." Ezra commented.

"Yep, they sure are." Hera said. "Poor Athena."

"You should feel sorry for Kanan, she nearly killed him several times." Rae said and let out a small laugh.

"Really?" Hera smiled.

"Yeah, they constantly argued over music." Rae said.

"And that tiny, little girl nearly killed Kanan?" Hera chuckled.

"She might be small, but she could easily kick someone who is twice her size's butt." Rae said.

"So, she grew up fighting for money?" Ezra asked.

"You knew too?" Hera asked the teenage boy.

"Yeah." Ezra replied.

"I didn't know." Rae commented. "But it makes sense,"

"What do you mean?" Hera asked.

"She grew up with no family, she needed money, so she would just go and fight for money." Rae explained.

"That's horrible." Ezra said.

"Hey, when do you think Kanan and Athena get back from that debriefing?" Rae asked.

"I don't know, " Hera said.

"Do you think they'll find out about.." Ezra was cut off by the swish of the door behind them.

The three turned to see Kanan at the door.

"Hey, where's Athena?" Rae asked.

"Wow, first thing that you ask when you see me is where Athena is. " Kanan sarcastically said.

"Just saying." Rae said.

"She's with Ahsoka." Kanan answered.

Rae and Ezra let out a sigh of sadness. Hera and Kanan rise an eyebrow at Ezra.

"Ezra?" Hera asked.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"You seem so disappointed that your girlfriend ain't coming." Hera said.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ezra whined.

"She better not." Kanan said.

"Hold on, your sister was engaged on Earth and yet you hate the thought of us near each other?" Ezra said.

Rae was surprised by that "She was engaged?"

"Yes." Hera, Kanan and Ezra said in unison.

"Kanan, Athena is allowed to hang out with whomever she chooses." Hera said.

"She is allowed to hang out with people, just not teenage boys." Kanan said.

"Kanan." Hera jokingly warned.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"Oh, stop being an overprotective brother." Hera smiled.

"Wait, who was Athena engaged to?" Rae asked.

"Not sure," Kanan said "didn't say the name."

"And why so you worry about her hanging out with boys?" Rae asked.

"I'd rather not have a brother-in-law for a long time, thank you. " Kanan said.

"Kanan, you do realize you aren't her father, right?" Hera asked.

"Yes, and I think if we do ever meet our father, he'd agree with me." Kanan said.

Hera rolled her eyes "Yeah, right."

"What does that mean?" Kanan asked.

"Just that you are too protective ." Hera said.

"You would be too." Kanan pointed out.

"Not really." Hera said and smiled.

"Yes. You. Would." Kanan said.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for all your suggestions, I will try to fit them all in! Don't forget to review and junk! (:**_


	10. Chapter 10- An old scar

_**With Athena and Ahsoka**_

* * *

Athena and Ahsoka were walking to their cabins after the debriefing had ended.

"Athena, when is the last time you've taken a shower?" Ahsoka asked her Padawan.

"Um, the day before Kanan and I were kidnapped." Athena answered.

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks and gave Athena a stare, Athena also stoped.

"You're taking a shower." Ahsoka said.

Athena sighed "How am I going to do that?"

"I guess I'll help." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah..Um..that's gonna be really weird and I'd rather not." Athena replied.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "With you wearing tank-top and shorts."

Athena let out a sigh of relief "Good."

"Yeah, I would rather you be fully dressed also." Ahsoka remarked.

"Same." Athena said.

"Just go get dressed, I'll meet you in the hall when you're done."

"Ok, "Athena said walking towards her cabin.

Ahsoka followed her Padawan and stooped once she reached the door.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Ahsoka and Athena were in the bathroom and Ahsoka was placing a plastic bag over Athena's casts. Athena was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with the tank-top she wore in Mexico and the stretch pants Sabine gave her on.

"Okay, I'm done." Ahsoka said as she put the plastic bag over Athena's casts.

" Thanks, I can handle things from here." Athena said.

"You sure, because it's gonna be hard to wash your hair with only one hand?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think I'll be fine, I haven't had help with a shower since I was 3 years old." Athena stated.

"Fine," Ahsoka said standing up "I'll..." Ahsoka stopped talking once she saw a scar right above the collar of Athena's shirt. The scar was a sharp line about the length of an index finger and dark red and pink.

"What?"Athena asked.

"You're scar, how'd it get there?" Ahsoka asked, pointing to the thin line.

"Oh, that was from a knife fight a few month back. " Athena explained.

Ahsoka' s heart sunk "You were in a knife fight?"

"Yeah,one of the only 2 fights I've ever lost." Athena said.

"And you got stabbed?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep."

"How many knife fights were you in?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only 1." Athena replied.

"Are you sure you don't need help? It's gonna really difficult for you to wash your hair." Ahsoka said.

Athena thought for a moment "Yeah, I guess it would be a little difficult washing my hair."

Ahsoka bent down on her knees to Athena's height and Athena turned on the water. Ahsoka had helped Athena was her hair with shampoo and Athena used a washcloth to get some dirt off her right leg from Mexico. Athena had a lot of hair, and Ahsoka was not used to hair washing whatsoever, but did her best. Once Athena was finally (somewhat) cleaned, Athena turned off the water.

"Okay, you done? That was only a 3 minute shower for a teenage girl that hadn't taken a shower in days." Ahsoka asked.

"That's my usual length of showers."Athena said.

"Okay, let's get you dried off and you'll change yourself into some other clothes." Ahsoka said standing up.

"Okay." Athena responded.

Ahsoka handed the damp girl a towel that she dried her hair in and Ahsoka dried her hands off on her shirt since she only got her hands wet. Once Athena was done drying her hair in the towel, Ahsoka helped Athena on the edge of the tub and took the plastic bags off her casts.

"Thanks." Athena said.

"No problem." Ahsoka said.

"You aren't mad that I got into knife fights back on Earth, are you?" Athena asked.

"Of course not, that was the past." Ahsoka assured "But, now the only thing you should be fighting is the Empire."

"That works out." Athena said.

"Yes, I've also been doing research on the name Jalo Hikra said was your mother's, Cyla Dume. It seems she was once a part of the Jedi order." Ahsoka said.

"Really?"Athena asked.

"Yes, it seems that she had left the Order only a little after she had become a Jedi Knight because she didn't agree with the Clone Wars. She later had Kanan and he was taken by the Jedi Order and 14 years later, when the Empire took over, she had hidden herself on Earth and had you." Ahsoka explained.

"Do you know anything about where she is today?"

"No, but we may have a clue to where your guys's father is." Ahsoka said.

"Where?" Athena asked.

* * *

 ** _Okay, just to be clear, Athena was fully clothed and nothing was seethrough.I don't write stuff like that. I will have some missions coming up soon and I'll try to fit in requests, don't worry._**

 ** _I'm trying my best to keep the whole 'Athena almost got married on Earth' thing to a minimum, I just wanted to show how desperate Athena was to get out of the foster system._**

 ** _For Ezra and Athena, I will keep it at a hugging and maybe holding hands level (of course, Athena does this to tee Kanan off)(same with Kanan and Hera, only holding hands and hugs.)_**

 ** _Reviews are encouraged, Bye! (:_**


	11. Chapter 11- Arm wrestling

_**On the Ghost**_

Sabine, Ezra, Zeb, Chopper, Hera, Rae and Kanan were all sitting in the common room. Zeb and Sabine were playing Dejarik. Zeb and Ezra were sitting on the couch, Kanan and Hera were standing and Sabine was playing on the opposite side of the table.

 _"Go Sabine! "_ Chopper beaped.

"Go Zeb!" Ezra cheered.

"Someone win already!" Kanan exasperated.

"Wow, Kanan. Talk about supportive." Rae sarcastically said.

"You got no chance, kid." Zeb trash-talked.

"Yeah?" Sabine asked and one of her players moved, killing one of his players.

Zeb's jaw dropped "What?"

"Oh, thank you. I thought no one would ever make a successful move." Hera said.

"I got 2 creds on Zeb." Ezra said.

"Hey, no betting. We aren't on Earth anymore." Rae said.

"Yeah, did you're little girlfriend teach you about betting?" Zeb joked.

"Athena is not my girlfriend!" Ezra whined.

Zeb lightly punched Ezra in the shoulder "Yeah, sure."

"She's not!" Ezra whined once more.

"Ezra and Athena sitting in a tree, " Sabine, Zeb and Rae began to sing "k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Hold on. You kissed?" Kanan asked.

"No!" Ezra yelled "There was absolutely no kissing!"

Kanan raised an eyebrow at Ezra.

Rae, Sabine and Zeb began to sing again and Hera joined in"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes..."

"Alright! Alright! We've embarrassed Ezra enough!" Kanan shouted over their singing.

Ezra's face was pure red. "Thanks, Kanan."

"Now, someone make a winning move already!" Rae exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **With Ahsoka and Athena**_

Ahsoka and Athena were walking towards the _Ghost_ , Athena had her hair down and it was a little damp and she was in the clothes she had wore the first day she met the crew.

"What are we going to tell the crew?" Athena asked.

"First, I have a mission for them." Ahsoka said.

"Ok, I'm just not sure what to tell Kanan." Athena said.

"Of course," Ahsoka said as they walked to the door to the common room and pressed the button.

Rae and Zeb were arm wrestling on the table and the entire crew was cheering for each side.

"Go Rae!" Sabine cheered.

"Go Zeb!" Ezra cheered.

"Oh, please Ezra. You're only cheering for Zeb because Rae told about your crush." Sabine said.

Hera turned her head to see Ahsoka and Athena at the door. "Ahsoka."

The others turned to see the two and Rae used the opportunity to defeat Zeb in arm wrestling.

"Boo yah!" Rae cheered in victory.

"What?! That was cheating!" Zeb yelled.

Hera shot them a death look and they both went quiet.

"I came here to give you a mission." Ahsoka said.

"Sure, what is it?" Kanan asked.

"I have intel about a warehouse on a near-by planet full of supplies owned by the Empire." Ahsoka explained.

"Sure, we'll gear up and you'll send us the details." Kanan replied.

"This isn't a normal mission, this warehouse has an unusual amount of security which leads me to believe that it contains something very valuable to the Empire." Ahsoka informed "I need you to be extra aware."

"Will do," Hera confirmed "come on, let's prep for a mission."

"Hold on, I am coming with you, you may need help." Ahsoka said.

"Okay, so I guess Athena will stay on the ship." Sabine inferred.

"Athena can always help me with the ship." Hera offered.

"I actually have another plan for Athena." Ahsoka said.

"Wait, what?" Athena asked, surprised.

"We'll need to distract the guards and you can go up to the guards pretending to be a villager and you got seperated from your family and you need help." Ahsoka explained."While you distract the guards, we'll sneak in and gather the info and cargo."

"There is no way I can distract all the guards." Athena said.

"Yes, but we only need you to distract the couple guards so we can get into one entrance and get out." Ahsoka explained.

"Okay, let's go prep." Hera said.

The rest of the crew dispersed from the common room except for Rae, who didn't have a cabin.

"So, what do you guys want me to do on this mission?" Rae asked.

"Hera will explain after I send her the details." Ahsoka answered.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Ahsoka, Rae, Zeb, Kanan, Ezra and Athena were standing by the lift gate ready to go on the mission.

"Okay, let's review," Kanan said "Athena will go up to the guards on the east entrance and led them away and we will go into the warehouse and Sabine will download the info and Hera will show up with the _Ghost_ for us to load the cargo on. After we put the cargo on the ship, we'll pick Athena up after she taken out the guards."

"How do I take out the guards?"Athena asked.

Sabine handed Athena a blaster "Here, just shoot them once you get them far enough away from the warehouse."

Athena didn't take the gun out of Sabine's hand "You mean like kill them? I can't, it goes against my religion."

Sabine had a confused look on her face along with the rest "On Earth, you have a religion that says you can't kill?"

"What? You think that Earth is just filled with a bunch of blood-thirsty people?" Athena asked.

"Kinda." Zeb said.

"Just put the gun on stun." Rae suggested.

"Wait, so you all think Earth only has violent people?" Athena asked.

Sabine set the blaster on stun and handed it to Athena "Here."

Athena took it with her right hand and hid it in her arm sling.

"We all clear on the plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep," they all said in unison.

* * *

 **Sorry I hadn't updated in awhile, as we all know, life is hectic.**

 **I notice only guests are reviewing, why is this? Anyways, thank you guys for reading and everyone is welcome to review, favorite and follow.**

 **P.s. What do you guys think about Athena and Ezra having a kiss? I don't know, I want to know if it's cool with you all, just a thought.**

 **Thank you for reading! (:**


	12. Chapter 12-It's a trap!

Rae,Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Ahsoka and Zeb were all in a group about 50 feet from the large warehouse, they could see Athena going up to the officers with the crutch under her arm. They were all crouched behind some rocks and vegetation and the fact that it was dusk gave them even better was extremely nervous about sending Athena this job, know she wondered if this is how her Master had worried when she was a Padawan and off doing crazy stunts. But Athena was injured, she couldn't fight well if she had to because of her injuries.

 _"Maybe this was a mistake, we should just call off the mission and try again and Athena will stay with the ship."_ Ahsoka thought to herself and shook her head " _No, whatever is in this place is too important, we need the supplies and whatever info the rebellion can get there hands on. I mean, how bad could this go? Athena did grow up on the most dangerous planet known and mostly on the streets, so she should be ok, right ?"_

Ahsoka focused back onto Athena talking to the guards and she waited with the rest for a few moments in silence until they saw the two Stormtroopers follow Athena away from the warehouse. After she could no longer could see the Stormtroopers and Athena she gave the signal to the others.

"Let's move." Ahsoka whispered.

The group quickly dashed to the door the Stormtroopers had just left and stopped to let Ezra unlock it. The others looked around on guard to watch for any Stormtroopers that may have been coming. After a few moments, Ezra succeeded at unlocking the door and they all ran into the warehouse to see that the place was stacked with hundreds, no thousands of crates.

"I thought you said this place was highly guarded, where are all the guards?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to bashing some bucketheads." Zeb commented.

"Let's just get some crates, Hera should be coming soon." Kanan instructed. "Sabine, start downloading any info from this place."

"On it." The Mandalorian said as she put on her helmet and ran off.

Zeb, Ahsoka, Kanan, Ezra and Rae then started to look in the crates and saw nothing in them. They were all perplexed at this after the same thing happened after about 3 different crates.

"Hey, I'm not finding anything." Kanan stated.

"Me neither." Ezra said.

Rae turned from her crate and looked at the others "You don't think..."

"It's a trap." Ahsoka answered coldly. A realization came over her, Athena is with those Stormtroopers and can't run.

"We gotta go." Kanan announced and got his com out "Specter 5, it's a trap, we're getting outta here."

"Got it, on my way. Specter 5 out." Sabine's voice said over the com.

Kanan soke into his com again "Specter 2, it's a trap."

"Alright, I am on my way. Specter 2 out." Hera's voice spoke.

"Specter 1 out." Kanan said and put the com on his belt.

Sabine came into view "Where's Hera?"

"Coming." Kanan answered.

"What about Athena?" Ahsoka asked.

"She'll probably follow the plan and we'll pick her up." Rae assured.

"Let's go, inquisitors could show up at any time now." Kanan said.

The 6 ran out to the way they came to see walkers, carriers and a fleet of Stormtroopers surrounding the warehouse. They stopped in their tracks, Kanan and Ahsoka's minds were on an unbelievable level of worry for Athena. Considering Athena was Ahsoka's Padawan and she was also Kanan's sister, it was hard to tell who had more worry for Athena.

 _"If Athena keeps getting in dangerous situations like this any more, I'm gonna have a heart attack."_ Ahsoka thought.

"Put your hands up!" A Stormtrooper ordered.

"Sabine." Kanan said.

Sabine smirked under her helmet and plucked two paint bombs off her belt and threw them "Catch!" she yelled at the Stormtroopers.

The paint bombs went off and the Stormtroopers not affected by the paint bombs began to fire at the rebels. Zeb took out his bo-rifle and charged at the walkers began to fire along with the carriers at the group of rebels and Kanan and Ezra nodded at each other. Kanan and Ezra then focused on the walkers and used the Force to make them tip over and one hit another and they all fell like dominoes on one of the carriers causing a large explosion.

* * *

 _ **With Athena**_

"Hey kid, what did you say your little sister looks like again?" one of the Stormtroopers asked.

"Well, she has black hair, but other than that she looks exactly like me." Athena lied.

"Well, are you sure he isn't at your house?" The other trooper asked.

"I'm sure, she never leaves without me." Athena lied again.

To be honest, Athena would say that she was extremely frightened, she didn't want to shoot these Stormtroopers, even if the gun is on stun.

What if the blaster doesn't work? What if she misses? What if the Stormtroopers figure out she is a Force-sensitive?

She'd be captured. Or worse.

The Stormtroopers stopped in their tracks and held their hands to their helmets to listen to something as Athena stood closely behind them.

"We gotta go." One of the Stormtroopers said.

Athena took the blaster out of her arm sling and pointed it at the troopers and shot one. He immediately collapsed on the ground and the other raised its blaster and aimed it at Athena. Athena quickly reacted and shot the other. Then he also, like the one before him, fell unconcious onto the was relieved to see once she shot them that they both were breathing. She let out a nervous chuckle that was held within her for the past ten minutes when she walked off with the troopers.

"Man, who says a girl with a broken wrist and leg can't shoot 2 Stormtroopers?" Athena joked to herself. "Of course, no one would ever say that." Athena shrugged.

 _"Wait, those troopers just said they need to go. The others must've been seen!"_ Athena realized. _"Hold on, what did they say for me to be picked up by the Ghost?"_

" We seriously didn't think this through." Athena said to herself.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, favorite and stuff! Thank you guys for reading! (: Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13- Rain

The fighting continued to go on between the rebels and the Imperial ,Ezra, Rae and Kanan were blocking fire from the remaining Stormtroopers with their lightsabers and Sabine and Zeb were shooting at the Stormtroopers.

"Hera! When are you getting here? " Kanan shouted into his com.

"Hold you horses!" Hera said back into the com. "I'll be there soon!"

"Gah! When is she coming!?" Rae shouted over the fighting.

"Give her a minute!" Kanan shouted back.

"I don't think we have a minute!" Sabine yelled as she shot another trooper.

Another carrier exploded into flames along with another and another, they looked up to see the _Ghost_ firing at the Imperial forces surrounding the warehouse. The ship continued to skillfully shoot down more and more Imperial vehicles.

"I guess that is our ride!" Rae shouted.

"Yep." Ezra said back to Rae.

"Kanan, I can't land the ship. You all are gonna have to jump on the ship." Hera spoke into Kanan's com.

"Alright, Specter 1 out." Kanan said into his com before he deflected another blaster shot at another Stormtrooper.

The _Ghost_ was about 50 feet in the air and 20 feet to the left when the liftgate started to lower.

"What is she doing?!" Zeb yelled "We can't jump that high up!"

"Yes we can." Ahsoka told the lasat.

Kanan, Ezra, Rae and Ahsoka then picked Zeb up with the Force.

"Hey! Wha-" Zeb protested but was cut off before Ahsoka, Rae, Kanan and Ezra threw Zeb onto the Ghost.

Ezra,Rae, Ahsoka and Kanan looked at the Mandalorian and she looked back and nodded. "I'm ready!" Sabine shouted over the firing of blasters.

With that, Rae, Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka used the Force to pick up Sabine and threw her onto the _Ghost._ With them aboard, Ezra Force-jumped into the _Ghost_ followed by Rae, then Kanan and Ahsoka.

With them all in the cargo bay, the liftgate closed behind them. Zeb stood up and dusted of the debris off him.

"You know, you could've told me you would have thrown me!" Zeb shouted.

"I thought it was fun." Sabine commented.

"Well, at least they told you." Zeb scoffed.

"Yeah, it was fun." Ezra said.

"Maybe for you." Zeb grumbled.

"Oh, come on, buddy." Kanan said as he lightly punched the lasat's shoulder "Lighten up a bit."

Zeb gave Kanan a glare of annoyance.

"What?" Kanan asked defensively.

"Let's just find Athena." Ahsoka chimed in.

"Where do you think she is?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't have a com, she can't say where she is." Sabine informed.

"Sabine's right, how are we supposed to find the squirt?" Zeb asked.

"We'll tell Hera to go in the direction we saw Athena go in and we'll find her that way." Ahsoka said.

"I'll go tell her." Ezra said and left the cargo bay.

* * *

 ** _Athena_**

Athena inspected the sky to see any sign of the _Ghost._ She was starting to get anxious about them, if they had been captured or not. It was getting darker by the minute and she could hear the rumble of clouds in the distant, it started to seem like a summer day in Cleveland. Athena hadn't stopped to think over how she is on her first planet that wasn't Eath. The gravity wasn't different at all, the air pressure was almost identical and the plants were kinda similar. Athena had always wondered if there were other living things and planets in the universe, and for a long time, she had thought it was just a distant dream and she'd never go into space.

Ever since Athena was a little girl, she wanted to explore, never wanting to be controlled in any means. And with that curiosity and wondrous spirit, she often got in trouble more than most kids. Which was why she went from foster home to foster home, she didn't really mind though, she had gotten used to it at the age of 4. One of the few things she enjoyed about being a foster kid was her being able to travel all over the country and experience new things. Now being with the rebellion, there was endless places she would be able to go. She was no longer restrained to one planet anymore.

Athena wondered over what Ahsoka said about her and Kanan's mom. She said that she had left because she didn't agree with the Clone Wars, but what Athena heard, Kanan was born before the Clone Wars began. So that meant one of two things, either Ahsoka was lying to protect Athena or her mom had Kanan and stayed with the Council until the Clone Wars began. Which was highly doubtful.

Athena continued to search the sky as she stood about 20 feet away from the unconscious Stormtroopers with a blaster in her hand. Being from a bunch of dangerous neighborhoods, Athena knew to always take the weapon away from your enemy as soon as possible. So, she did. The Stormtrooper's blasters were chucked away incase they woke up before she got picked up.

"Where are they?" Athena asked outloud.

 _"Don't fret, my child."_ A soft voice said.

"Mom?" Athena asked outloud.

 _"Patience is a virtue."_ the voice said.

Athena sighed and leaned on her crutch.

The sky rumbled again and Athena felt a cold drip fall onto the top of her head. It was followed by another drop, and another, soon becoming a medium sprinkle. The medium sprinkle then started to gain consistency and turned into a full on downpour. Athena just stood in the middle of the now goopy ground with her hair now dripping and her clothes soaked.

 _"Great, now my casts are getting wet."_ Athena thought to herself.

Athena started to think back on all the times she had always gone outside just to play outside in the rain. She had always loved nature and anything to do with it.

 **-0-**

 _It was a humid, rainy day in Miami, Florida. Athena was 5 years old and splashing around in her ladybug rain boots and polka dot coat. She was twirling around as the rain hit the wet ground and the smell of ozone filled the air._

 _"Abigail! Come inside, you'll catch pneumonia!" A woman called._

 _The 5 year old Athena stopped twirling to look back at the building the woman was calling her name from. After a few moments for her vision to steady out do she could see the words 'Miami Florida Home for Children' in metal above the door where the woman was calling. The woman was a familiar face to young Athena, it was Sister Carol, a nun that worked with the orphans._

 _"Abigail!" Sister Carol called._

 _"Coming, Sister Carol!" Young Athena called back and started to jog in the rain._

 _"Wipe your feet! I don't want to be cleaning up a mud trail." Sister Carol warned._

 _Young Athena was about to the steps of the large building before she slipped and fell on her bottom. She apparently had fallen on a large mud puddle._

 _"Oh, now look at the mess you've made, Abigail!" Sister Carol said._

 _Young Athena just giggled and splashed in the puddle of mud._

 _Sister Carol let out a sigh of annoyance. All of a sudden, Sister Carol let out a large gasp and her eyes widened. Young Athena turned around to see a boa constrictor slinking up behind her. The boa was about 6 feet long with blackened scales and cat like eyes._

 _Young Athena froze with fear, Sister Carol reacted quickly by grabbing a metal rod and ran out into the yard were Young Athena was with the large snake._

 _The snake inched closer to the young child covered in mud. Athena slowly reached her arm out in the direction of the large snake, and instead of it biting her hand, it rubbed it's hand up against it like a cat. Little Athena was intrigued by the snake at petted its' scaly body._

 _Sister Carol rushed over to young Athena and quickly grabbed her hand and dashed into the orphanage with the mud covered girl. Once inside, Sister Carol looked over the mud covered child._

 _"Are you hurt?" Sister Carol asked._

 _"No." Young Athena answered._

 _" Good,now promise me you'll never go outside in the rain like that without an adult." Sister Carol requested. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack."_

 _"I promise." Young Athena said with her head down._

 **-0-**

Now thinking back onto that precious memory, Athena chuckled to herself "Well, I guess I didn't keep that promise."

* * *

 _ **Boom! Another chapter with a bonus of a good memory of Athena's past!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! (:**_

 _ **BTW, I made 'Miami Home for Children' up, I don't know if that's really a place or not.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	14. Chapter 14-Truth or Dare

"Alright, I think I found her." Hera said as she looked over the control panel.

"Are you sure it's her, this is the third time you've said that you think you've found her?" Zeb asked.

"Yes." Hera replied "The scan shows three humans right over here, two of them are unconcious so those must be the Stormtroopers."

"Alright, I just hope her casts are alright being out in this rain." Ahsoka said.

"She'll be fine." Sabine assured "If we need to put new casts on, then we will."

"Ezra, you and me will go outside and get Athena." Kanan looked at his Padawan "You know what, scratch that. Ahsoka and I will get Athena."

"Wha- why do you not want me to help?" Ezra asked, a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"Because." Kanan answered.

Ezra rolled his eyes and Ahsoka tried her hardest not to laugh.

The _Ghost_ stopped it frontal advance and hovered over the land, Hera slowly had the ship float to the ground and land. The rain could be heard tapping on the ship's roof and the sound of rumble filled the air. Ahsoka and Kanan walked out of the cockpit and to the liftgate as it lowered showing the outside. It was dark and cold outside, the rain felt like little drops of ice water as Ahsoka and Kanan walked out of the ship and into the wooded area.

"Athena!" Ahsoka called.

"Athena!" Kanan called.

They called Athena's name several times before they could hear a faint splash that was un-synchronised and louder than the raindrops hitting the muddy land. It was the sound of feet.

Ahsoka and Kanan took out their flashlights and shined it towards the direction they heard the feet coming from. They strained their eyes to see a soaking wet Athena with a crutch under her and hobbling to the ship. She didn't look happy.

"Athena." Ahsoka said as she wrapped her arm around her apprentice "Let's get you inside."

Athena nodded her now wet head and Kanan and Ahsoka led Athena to the ship.

"How you feeling?" Kanan asked.

Athena scolded at Kanan "First you leave me in the desert in Mexico, then you left me in the freezing rain on an unknown planet without anything to contact you. How do you think I am?"

"Ah, there's my little sister." Kanan remarked.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she led Athena to the common room and sat Athena down on the couch.

Athena's hair was a dark brown instead of it usual golden blonde because of the wetness and her lips started to take on a purple tinge from the cold.

Sabine, Rae, Ezra and Zeb walked into the common room and looked at the wet Athena.

"Oh my gosh, with her hair looking brown, she looks exactly like Kanan!" Rae pointed out.

"Wow, she does!" Ezra said in astonishment.

"Hold on, hold on." Sabine said as she walked over to Athena and began to fiddle with the teenager's hair.

"Wha-" Athena asked but was cut off by Sabine stepping back.

"Ta-da!" She said as she revealed that she put her hair in a backwards comb like Kanan's hair.

Ahsoka chuckled "She does look like him."

Athena just sat there like a mad, wet, Lothcat and said nothing.

Chopper rolled into the room. _"What's going on?"_ he looked over at Athena " _Great! Now there's two!"_

"Shut it Chopper." Kanan warned.

"What'd he say?" Athena asked.

"He said 'Great! Now there's two!' in droid." Rae answered.

Athena looked at Chopper "Nice,Chopper."

 _"Hey! Why does this one repeat what I say?!"_ Chopper questioned, pointing his robotic arm at Rae.

"I repeat what you say because I can." Rae said.

Ahsoka turned her attention back to her Padawan and looked over the now warped casts. "Great, we're gonna have to put you into new casts."

"Okay." Athena said. "So, how'd the mission go? I saw we had no crates in the cargobay."

"It was a trap, we got out of it though." Zeb answered.

"This has been happening a lot lately, the Empire's cracking down on us." Ezra said.

"I could tell by the look of the warehouse that it was a trap because of the fact that it was not surrounded by as many guards as it should have if it had anything good. So that meant that they wanted to lure you guys into thinking that this one would be easy, but put guards there to not make it too obvious it was a trap. Whoever the rebellion got this information from was probably an Imperial or paid off by the Empire. I would have told you guys, but I thought that I was just over thinking it." Athena said as she wrung out her hair.

The others were impressed by her analytical thinking.

"How-" Ezra was cut off by Athena.

"How did I know? It's just a gift of mine."

"How-" Kanan was also cut off by Athena.

"How did I know what he was going to ask? Just a gift."

They were taken back by what she just said, how did she know exactly what'd they say?

"Do you think-" Ahsoka was cut of by Athena.

"I can find whoever sent this info to us? Sure, I just need to get into the main computer." Athena finished her sentence "But I need to learn to read your guys's language first."

 _"No way this little walking computer is related to Kanan."_ Chopper beeped.

"Hey!" Kanan warned the droid.

Sabine, Zeb, Ezra and Rae laughed at that.

"Did you use-" Ahsoka was once more cut off by Athena.

"The Force? Maybe, maybe not."

"Okay, you're-" Ahsoka was once more cut off by her Padawan.

"Freaking you out? Sorry." Athena apologized.

"Man, how is Kanan remotely related to her?" Zeb joked.

"Hey! Just a second ago you said she looked exactly like me and now you're questioning how she could possibly be related." Kanan pointed out.

"Okay, so you got the looks and Athena's got the brains _and_ the looks." Sabine joked.

The others couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"Hey!" Kanan whined.

"Oh, lighten up, Kanan." Zeb said as he lightly pushed the human's shoulder.

"Remind me why I stay here." Kanan said.

"Because you love us." Ezra answered.

Kanan looked over at his Padawan, who had a joking kiddish smile across his face "Now I remember."

"Aww...how touching." Rae smiled.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Kanan responded.

"Yeah, I bet he hasn't even said 'Love you' to his own sister." Ezra laughed.

Athena and Kanan's faces went blank. Neither of them actually said the word' love' to each other, which may of may not be sad.

"Oh, my Force. You never said 'Love you'?" Rae asked in shock.

"What now?" A voice asked.

Hera came into the common room and looked at the group.

"Neither of them said 'Love you' to each other ever." Ezra explained.

"Okay, first off, I've only known that he's my brother for less than a week." Athena pointed out "And most of that time, we were in Mexico."

"That is kinda sad." Hera commented "Neither of you said 'Love you' once? For goodness sakes, you're siblings!"

"Yeah, you guys couldn't have said that once? "Sabine questioned "Kanan, you told all of us you loved us before."

"He actually never told me that." Rae said, raising her hand.

"Or me." Ahsoka said "I don't blame him though."

"Fine, I love all you guys." Kanan said.

"Okay, you're making me a little sad." Ezra said "Just tell your sister you love her."

"No thanks, I'm good." Athena chimed.

"No, this is happening." Sabine said and turned to Kanan "Kanan, tell her you love her."

"Please no." Athena begged.

"If I do, will you guys drop it?" Kanan sighed.

"Yes." They all said in unison, except Athena.

"Fine, Little Sis, I love ya." Kanan said monotonically.

"Oh come on, Kanan!" Zeb exasperated "You're making _me_ seem like a coddler!"

"Please don't." Athena begged once more. "Seriously, I'm good."

"What do you have against someone saying that they love you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, no one's ever told me that they love me in my life." Athena explained "It's a little weird."

All of their hearts sank, and if Chopper had a heart, it would've sank also.

"Really?" Zeb asked the soaking wet kid.

"Yep." Athena answered.

"Wow," Hera said "I'll even say it. Athena, I love you."

Athena groaned and hung her head.

"Nice, Kanan. Hera actually told your sister that she loves her before you ever told Athena." Sabine commented. "That's pathetic."

"Seriously, I'm fine." Athena chimed once more.

"I'll even say it." Ahsoka said and faced her Padawan "Athena, I love you."

"Please don't" Athena begged.

"I'll even say it." Ezra said. "Athena I-"

"Don't." Kanan cut off Ezra and gave him a glare.

Ezra immediatley closed his mouth and zipped his lips.

"I'll say it" Sabine said "Athena, I love you."

Athena let out an exaggerated sigh and flopped back onto the couch.

"Let's leave the poor kid alone." Kanan suggested.

"Not until you say you love her in a non-zombie like way." Rae said.

"Fine. Athena, I-" Kanan was cut off by Athena.

"Don't."

"See, she doesn't want me to say it." Kanan said as he gestured to Athena.

"Fine." Rae said "But do you love her?"

"Of course I do." Kanan answered as if that were the stupidest question ever.

"Then we be done." Zeb said.

"We got a few hours until we meet up with the fleet again, what do you guys want to do?" Hera asked.

"Oh! We can watch a movie!" Ezra offered.

"Sure, but it has to be PG-14." Kanan said "Even though Athena's still not 14."

"Wait, how old is she?" Ahsoka asked.

"13, well, for a few more months." Athena answered.

"Oh! I know a great movie from Earth rated PG-13!" Rae added "It's called 'Jur a stick World'."

"Don't you mean Jurassic World?" Athena asked. "Because I've never heard of that movie."

"Yeah." Rae said. "That's what I meant."

"It's totally inaccurate. The name isn't right because tyrannosaurus rexes weren't even alive during the Jurassic period." Athena added.

"Oh, no. I am not watching a movie with this little Earthling ever again!" Kanan exasperated "She talks every two seconds!"

"Do not!" Athena defended herself.

"That sounds like a great idea, Rae." Ahsoka said "Why is it PG-13?"

"Um, mostly for violence and one kiss." Rae explained. "Oh, and one or two swear words."

"That sounds good." Hera said "What kind of violence?"

"Um,like a lot of blood and eating of humans." Rae explained.

 _"Sounds fine to me."_ Chopper beeped.

"You Earthlings are sick." Zeb commented.

"Hey!" Athena said as she sat up.

"Thank you! Someone finally agrees!" Kanan shouted.

"I can get my phone to play the movie, just give me a minute." Rae said as she fiddled with the HoloTV.

The others sat on the couch. Ezra sat next to Athena on her left and Ahsoka sat on Athena's right. Kanan sat next to Ezra and Hera sat next to him. Zeb sat in the wooden chair and Sabine sat next to Ahsoka.

"Almost done..." Rae said as she fiddled with the HoloTV and her phone. After a few moments Rae exclaimed "Finished!"

The HoloTV showed a screen that said 'Loading...wait;1 hours 2 minutes.'.

"Aw, man!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Rae moaned as she looked at the screen.

"Well, now we can do something else until the movie loads." Ahsoka said.

"Oh! We can play a game I learned on Earth! Truth or Dare!" Rae exclaimed.

"No!" Kanan protested.

"Oh, come on. I love that game!" Athena protested.

"How do you play?"Sabine asked.

"Okay, so say I'm first, I'd ask someone 'Truth or Dare?' and they'd say one or the other. If they say truth, I'd ask them something they had to answer truthfully. If they say dare, then they have to do the dare I come up with." Athena explained.

"And if that person says it's too crazy, the other people in the group vote to decide whether they have to. If the group votes that it's not crazy, and you don't want to do it you can quit. The last person that remains is the winner and gets bragging rights." Rae added "Well, my version."

"Sounds good, let's play." Zeb said.

"Okay, who's first?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll be first." Hera offered. "Okay, Kanan. Truth or dare?"

"Umm...truth." Kanan said.

"Ok, um..." Hera thought "I can't think of a question."

"Ask him something like his favorite color." Rae offered.

"Ok, Kanan, what's your favorite color?" Hera asked.

"Let me think... I can't choose between green or blue." Kanan told.

"Alright, now Kanan would ask someone else 'Truth or Dare'." Athena instructed.

"Ok, Sabine, what is your favorite art work on this ship?" Kanan asked leaning forward to look at Sabine on the other end of the couch.

"I gotta say..um..the one in Zeb and Ezra's room." Sabine told. "Ahsoka, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ahsoka answered.

"Um... what is your favorite color?" Sabine asked.

"White." Ahsoka answered. "Rae, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rae said, confident.

"Er... I don't know." Ahsoka said.

"Just say something like 'hold your breath as long as you can'." Athena offered.

"Ok, Rae, do what she just said." Ahsoka dared.

Rae inhaled deeply and closed her mouth. After about a minute,Rae exhaled.

"Okay, Athena, truth or dare?" Rae asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...uh...let me use your crutch." Rae dared.

Athena gave Rae a strange look "Why?"

Rae shrugged her shoulder.

Athena handed Rae her crutch and Rae stood up with it and sat back down. "Ok, I'm done."

"I honestly saw no point in that." Zeb remarked.

"Me neither." Rae responded.

"Ok, Zeb, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Zeb answered.

"What is the funniest thing that has happened to you on the _Ghost_?" Athena asked.

"Uh, when Ezra got his arm stuck in one of the doors." Zeb answered. "Okay, Ezra, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with dare." Ezra responded.

"I dare you to give your girlfriend a kiss on the cheek." Zeb snickered.

"I want a vote for that being too crazy. All those in favor, raise your hand." Ezra said as he raised his hand high with Athena and Kanan.

The 3 looked around and saw that they were out voted.

"Ahsoka!" Athena begged. "Please raise your hand!"

Ahsoka gave her a smile and shook her head "Nah"

"Hera, please!" Ezra begged.

Hera shook her head. Ezra looked at Sabine, who also shook he head no along with Rae. And then they looked at Chopper, who also shook 'no'.

"Please don't make me!" Ezra begged.

"Please don't make him! I don't want to kill him!" Athena said.

Ezra looked at Athena with worry on his face and back at Zeb "I don't think she's is kidding!"

After a few moments of desperate looks, Ezra made a choice. He leaned over and gave Athena a small kiss on the cheek and quickly sat up and walked out of Athena's hitting range.

Athena glared at Ezra, who looked extremely scared, and said nothing.

"I'm scared now." Ezra whimpered a little. "Okay, Chopper, truth or dare?"

 _"Truth."_ Chopper beeped.

"Why didn't you vote with me?" Ezra asked.

With that said, Chopper rolled out of the room.

"Well, Chopper's out." Rae said "Ask someone else, Ezra."

"Okay, Kanan, truth or dare?" Ezra asked.

"Truth." Kanan answered.

"Why is Ezra, Athena and I the only one's choosing dare?!" Rae questioned.

No response.

"Ok, Kanan, are you mad I went with that dare?" Ezra asked.

"Meh.." Kanan shrugged. "Okay, Hera, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hera nodded.

"Um, I dare you to.." Kanan was cut off by Ezra.

"To kiss him!"

Hera quickly leaned over and kissed Kanan quickly and turned to Ahsoka "Ahsoka, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Wait I wasn't going to dare you to kiss me." Kanan said once his brain finally started to work again.

"Okay, Ahsoka, I dare you to...juggle 3 fruits." Hera dared.

"OK," Ahsoka said and walked into the kitchen and soon walked out with 3 fruits in her hands.

She used the Force to send the 3 fruits in a juggling motion above her hands and smiled.

"Okay, Athena, truth or dare?" Ahsoka asked as she caught the fruits.

"Truth."

"What did you first think when you found out I was going to be your Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Um.. I had just gotten shot, so..like I was out of it." Athena answered.

"Makes sense." Ahsoka shrugged.

"Ok, Ezra, truth or dare?" Athena asked.

Ezra swiftly walked out of the room in the direction Chopper had also gone to.

"And then there were 7." Rae said

"Really, Rae?" Athena asked. "Okay, Rae, how did you really met Sneaks?"

"I was trying to steal a wrench or something out of the garage and somehow we talked and became friends."Rae explained "Sabine, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing everything you say for the rest of the game." Rae dared.

"Okay" Sabine sang "Zeb, truth or dare?" she sang.

"Truth."

"What is the worst thing you've ever eaten?" Sabine sang.

"Uh, a waffle that had apparently Ezra had licked and put back on my plate when I wasn't looking." Zeb answered.

"Ew!" Kanan said along with Rae, Sabine and Ahsoka. Athena just shrugged.

"Okay, Kanan, truth or dare?" Zeb asked.

"Dare." Kanan answered.

"I dare you to actually tell your sister you love her." Zeb dared.

Athena took her crutch out of Rae's hands and went out of the room swiftly as she said "I'm out!"

"See, ok, Ahsoka, truth or dare?"


	15. Chapter 15- Nope!

"Truth." Ahsoka answered.

"How old did you think Athena was when you first saw her?" Kanan asked.

"I honestly thought she was like 15." Ahsoka answered and sat back down on the couch where she sat before"Sabine, truth or dare?"

"Da-are." Sabine sang.

"I dare you to not sing for the rest of the game." Ahsoka told the Mandalorian sitting next to her.

"Oh, thank you!" Sabine sighed "Ok, Hera, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hera responded.

"I dare you to...let me fly the _Ghost_." Sabine dared.

Hera got out of her seat and walked out of the room "Nope!"

"And then there were 5." Rae commented.

"Kanan, truth or dare?" Sabine asked.

"Truth." Kanan responded.

"What is your deal that you can't handle Ezra and Athena near each other?" Sabine asked.

"I change my answere to dare." Kanan said.

"Ok, I dare you to answere that question." Sabine manipulated.

"Fine, I am just doing my job as an older brother." Kanan said "Zeb, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Zeb answered.

"Did Ezra really lick your waffle and put it back on your plate?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, yes he did." Zeb told "Rae, truth or-"

"Dare." Rae interrupted him.

"Ok, I dare you to say the funniest thing that happened to Kanan on the whole Mexico deal."

"When he had to dress up in a Mexican outfit." Rae said.

* * *

 _ **With Ezra**_

Ezra had escaped to the cockpit from the game of 'Truth or Dare.' He was sitting in the co-pilot seat and was looking at the stars when he heard a swish behind him of an opening door. He turned around to see Athena.

"Hey." Athena said "I got out of the game."

"How come?" Ezra asked Athena as she sat in the chair behind him and sat her crutch on the ground.

"I really didn't want Kanan to say 'I love you' to me." Athena explained.

"How come?"

"It's weird." Athena shrugged.

"I'll say it, Athena I-"

"Say it, and I will never talk to you again." Athena warned.

"Ok. But why is it so weird for anyone to say they love you?"

"Because, when I grew up, I didn't know anyone long enough for them to say that. For almost all my life, I was always on my own."

"I'm so sorry" Ezra said "I can't imagine what you went through"

"And you wouldn't want to." Athena darted her eyes away from his.

"I know what it was like to grow up on your own, but I only grew up on my own since I was 7. I couldn't imagine having to grow up since you were a baby."

"I got used to it at age 4. I just mostly went outside and ignored the rest of the world." Athena told "People on Earth, most of them don't even care about kids like me. They'd always say stuff like 'You are just wasting well paid taxes', 'You are only a mistake', 'Don't you have some other lives to ruin?' to me all the time. That's why I'm glad I found you guys."

"We're glad to have found you too." Ezra said.

Athena smirked at the blue-haired teen.

Ezra couldn't put his finger on it, but it was something about her smile that he can't figure out why it makes him feel, feel safe, warm even. It was like he could forget about everything bad in the galaxy just by looking at her smile. He must've stared at her for a tad bit too long because Athena was starting to call his name.

"Ezra, Earth to Ezra." Athena called.

Ezra shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Sorry, what?"

Athena rolled her eyes "You were staring at me."

"Sorry" Ezra said with contrite.

"It's okay." Athena condoned.

"I was staring at your smile, it's actually a very nice smile." Ezra said with coy in his voice. "Hey, on Earth, what was one of the things you loved other than nature?" Ezra changed the subject.

"Um..probably swings." Athena told "I always loved swings."

"What's a swing?" Ezra questioned.

"Oh, let me show you." Athena said as she took out her phone from her pocket and opened to a photo of a younger her on a swing "That's a swing." Athena pointed at the phone while she showed to phone to Ezra.

"Oh, ok." Ezra said as he looked at the phone "It's just a piece of wood with pieces of rope attached to a tree."

"Yep, pretty much." Athena confirmed.

"Huh, looks fun." Ezra said.

"They are. You guys don't have them?" Athena asked.

"Nope." Ezra shook his head.

"Wow" Athena said.

"Yep. So, how's it like to live on such a violent planet?"

"Define 'violent', because we aren't the ones that..." Athena snapped harshly.

"Woah, woah...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Ezra said before Athena could continue.

"Then don't be surprised if I can't kill anyone or if I don't like you saying that my home planet is violent."

"Alright, I won't ask again." Ezra said.

Athena gave him a harsh look that soon softened to apologetic "I'm sorry, it's just I don't like people just judging my home planet when they don't even really know it that well."

"Just like you don't like people judging your level of smartness based on your hair color." Ezra added.

"Exactly." Athena said.

"I'm sorry." Ezra apologized.

"It's okay, we have actually been involved in war in my country for about 92% of our existence as a country." Athena informed.

"Seriously?" Ezra asked.

"Yep, 222 years out of the 239 years we've been a country."

"Wow."

"So..you like my smile?" Athena smiled.

Ezra awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah"

"Aww...that's nice."

"Well, you do have a nice smile."

"Thanks, you do realize I look like Kanan, right?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, but you're smile is different." Ezra commented "And you're eyes are a more green than his."

"Thanks?" Athena said, not sure what else to say.

Ezra chuckled "Why'd you say that as if it were a question?"

"I don't know." Athena shrugged. "How long do you think it'll be until the movie loads?"

"Um, I think we only have like an hour left. So what's the movie about?" Ezra asked.

"You'll figure it out once the movie starts." Athena said.

"Oh," Ezra said.

The door swished again, showing Hera.

"You left too?" Athena asked as she turned around to see the pilot.

"Sabine dared me to let her fly the _Ghost_. " Hera explained as she sat in the pilot seat "Never gonna happen. So what you two talkin' about?"

"Mostly Earth." Athena answered.

"Oh, what about Earth?" Hera asked.

"Did you know that there is this thing where it's a piece of wood with 2 ropes attached to a tree limb that you swing on?" Ezra asked in astonishment at the idea of a swing.

"No, what's it called?" Hera asked.

"A swing." Ezra and Athena said in unison.

"How creative." Hera sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, reminde me the name of the name of the Empire." Athena remarked.

Hera shrugged "True."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! See ya!**

 **Oh, the greatest thing happened yesterday, it was a beautiful day outside and I was able to go out barefoot and climb tree's! I felt like a little kid! Where I live, this time of year there is comonly snow on the ground that our raining constantly or just plain gloomy. And yesterday was so sunny, I couldn't believe my eyes!**

 **Oh, and thank you all that gave me suggestions!**

 **See ya! (:**


	16. Chapter 16-Watching a movie

The entire crew, plus Ahsoka, Rae and Athena were all sitting in their former seats as they watched the movie begin. Zeb had made some popcorn-like food and they all were snacking out of it. Chopper was seated right in front, but he wasn't tall enough to block anyone's view.

As the movie began Rae said;

"Shush!"

"No one was talking." Zeb said, confused at the shushing.

"It's a thing on Earth." Athena explained.

"Shush!" Hera shushed.

They were all quiet for the first few minutes.

"What are those things?" Ezra asked.

"They are dinosaurs, they dominated Earth for a long time but most went extinct a long time ago." Athena explained.

"Then why are they not extinct in this movie?" Kanan asked.

"Because they genetically mutated the fossils and traces of them so they could come back to life." Rae explained.

During one part of the movie, there was a part where humans were getting eaten and Ezra clung to Athena and Sabine did the same thing to Ahsoka and Kanan and Hera clung to each other. Zeb just stayed frozen in his chair while Chopper patted his little robotic arm on him to comfort him. Once the scene ended, they went back to normal.

"That was sick!" Hera exclaimed "You Earthlings are absolutely sick!"

"Hey! That wasn't even the scary part!" Rae complained.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"Just watch." Athena said.

"I don't know if I want to." Zeb said.

"Just watch." Rae said.

At the scene were the two boys were in that little hamster-like ball and the dinosaur was attacking them, Ezra clung onto Athena and Hera and Kanan clung to each other again. Sabine clung to Rae and Ahsoka just stayed frozen along with Zeb.

At another scene, Ezra actually had to leave the room because he thought he'd get sick. Sabine also had to leave and go to her room and Ahsoka left to go to the cockpit because she couldn't stand the movie either. Hera and Kanan didn't let go of each other and Zeb gripped his chair insanely tight. Rae and Athena exchanged looks.

"I think they might have nightmares about this."

"Yep." Rae agreed.

At the time the movie ended, Rae turned off the HoloTv and it took about 10 minutes until Kanan or Hera could even muster any words.

"That...that.." Hera muttered.

"What..wh- wha-..." Kanan stuttered.

Athena rolled her eyes "Sissies."

"I'll go see if Ezra's still alive." Rae said as she walked out of the room.

"Okay, I'll try to fix these 3, you fix the other 3." Athena called.

"On it."

Athena snapped the fingers of her right hand in front of Hera and Kanan "Hello? Come on, I didn't break you did I?"

"Never watching an Earth PG-13 movie again." Kanan stated.

"Agreed." Hera said.

"Come on, Zeb" Athena called "If you see a light, don't go towards it."

"You Earthlings are sick." Zeb stated, still gripping his chair.

Athena narrowed her eyes and huffed "Rude, never letting you guys watch any actual horror movies."

"Wait, that wasn't considered a horror movie?" Hera asked.

"Nope, not at all." Athena answered.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"Clearance code: 789302." Hera said into the com as the _Ghost_ pulled near the fleet.

"You're clearance code checks out, welcome home Phoenix leader." A voice came over the com.

The _Ghost_ docked onto the ship and everyone went onto the main ship. Athena lagged behind because her right arm was getting sore from the crutch and her clothes were still a little wet and cold.

"Athena, you okay?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at her young Padawan.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Athena answered.

"You sure?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah." Athena answered and prevailed on.

"Let me take you to your cabin so you can get some rest, you look exhausted." Ahsoka offered as she walked next to Athena.

"I can get there on my own, don't worry." Athena assured.

"Last time you tried to go to bed on your own, you nearly fell if it weren't for Ezra." Ahsoka pointed out "At least let someone take you to your bed."

Athena sighed "I'm fine."

Ahsoka gave Athena a suspicious eye "Fine, we're going to a debriefing, and what I heard, the last time you went to a debriefing, you fell asleep 3 times."

"It's true!" Kanan called.

Athena and Ahsoka were about 20 feet behind the rest of the crew.

"I was resting my eyes!" Athena yelled back.

"You're going back to your cabin." Ahsoka told Athena.

"Ahsoka.." Athena started.

"Go, and I'll make sure personally that you are there in your cabin once the debriefing is over." Ahsoka ordered.

"Fine."

After a little more walking, Athena turned down the hall to her cabin and separated from the group. She hobbled down the hall, trying to hide the fact that her right leg was killing her along with her right casts were warped and her hair was just now starting to become her usual blonde and her lips were now back to pink. Once she reached her door, she opened the door and walked into her room and sat on her bunk.

She sat the crutch the floor and put her casted leg on the bunk, she leaned back and let out an exhausted sigh. She took the bracelet that she had fiddled with right after she had burned Kanan's hand in Mexico city in the car. It was a small, silver bracelet with little blue,silver and green beads. She had always fiddled with the bracelet whenever she was sad, mad or just plain confused. It had supposedly been found in the cardboard box her mother had left he in in front of the Cleveland Police station.

Athena wasn't very sure what to think about what Ahsoka had told her about her father. Could her dad really be alive? Is she really not an orphan?

Is her dad really on Earth still?

* * *

 **Thank you all for your support and suggestions! Sorry for it being such a short chapter, I'm gonna write another one here soon. I didn't describe the movie Jurassic World very much because I didn't want to spoil anything to anyone that didn't watch it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Don't forget to review! (:**


	17. Chapter 17-Frost

Athena woke up groggy, feeling a bitter cold surround her. She attempted to open her eyes, but she had trouble, they seemed...frozen? Once she was able to open her eyes, she fluttered her eyelids open to see frost covering her cabin floor and bed. Athena quickly sat up to see ice in an ornate pattern surrounding where she had slept. It looked like something straight out of the movie Frozen.

"What?" Athena asked out-loud.

She looked at her right hand which seemed to have turned a frost white-blue with swirls.

The door to her cabin slid open, showing Ahsoka and Kanan. Their faces filled now with concern and shock as they saw the frost surround the young girl.

"What happened?" Kanan asked as he rushed to Athena's side with Ahsoka.

"I-I don't know." Athena stuttered.

"You're covered with frost!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"What?"

Ahsoka was right, Athena's face was as just as her right hand, covered in a sheet of blue-white and her lips a vivid purple. Her eyes were a frosty blue and her hair was once again a bleach-blonde, almost white.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up." Kanan offered as he and Ahsoka picked her up from her bunk. Ahsoka supported Athena's upper half, while Kanan held her by her feet.

She was extremely cold to the touch, but prevailed on.

They took Athena all the way to the med-bay where the medical droid was fiddling with casting material, probably for Athena's new casts she would need to get today. The two sat her on the medical bed and Ahsoka grabbed a blanket out of a cupboard and laid it across the cold girl.

"What's going on?" Athena asked.

"We felt a disturbance in the Force and came over to you, " Ahsoka explained

"It's just like that time you turned cold in Mexico, but a lot more sever." Kanan said.

"Let me look over the girl." the medical droid asked.

Ahsoka and Kanan moved from the medical bed and the droid looked over the frost-covered girl.

"How did this happen?" The droid asked.

"No idea." Ahsoka said .

"I might as well replace her warped casts now" The medical droid said as he got the cast-saw out.

The medical droid moved the blanket away from the warped cast on Athena's left leg and began to saw away. Once the droid was finished cutting through the cast, it removed them from the leg carefully. Showing her left leg was no longer covered in bruises and looked completely normal.

"Wait, my leg looks fine, does that mean it healed?" Athena asked.

"I don't think so, it was just the bruises that healed." The droid responded.

"Let's take an X-ray anyways." Kanan offered.

"That'll be too much radiation for her system, we had already taken an X-ray when she had first go the casts on." The droid opposed.

"I lived on Earth, I'm used to the radiation." Athena remarked.

"Earth?" The medical droid asked.

"Yes, does it make a difference?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I'm afraid her health may deteriorate in more ways than one because of this drastic change of environment."

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"Earth has an atmosphere far different from any other planet in the universe, she is in a whole new galaxy." The droid explained "Her dietary change definitely will cause many complications."

"I think I'll be fine." Athena assured.

"Alright, but I want to see her every couple of weeks to check on her health." The droid said turned to Ahsoka.

"Ok, let's just get the X-ray." Ahsoka said.

The droid turned back to Athena and scanned her leg with the X-ray then displayed it as a hologram in front of them all, showing a perfectly healed bone.

"Awesome!" Athena cheered "Extremely freaky, but awesome!"

"You are really starting to confuse me." The droid remarked "I do not understand how you are healing so fast."

"Just go with it." Athena said.

The droid shut off the hologram and turned back to Athena and detached the arm sling and began to saw away at that also. Once the medical droid was done with that, it took an X-ray of her left arm, showing a perfectly healed wrist.

"Your wrist and leg are completely healed, but I'd caution extreme physical movement." The droid instructed.

"Define 'extreme physical movement'." Athena asked.

"Oh, boy." Kanan rolled his eyes.

"No running or jumping for at least 3 days." The droid responded.

"3 days?" Athena whined.

"Athena." Ahsoka snapped.

Athena sighed.

"Just stay here for a while to warm up and you can go." The droid told.

"Thank you." Ahsoka thanked the medical droid as it rolled out of the room. Ahsoka turned to Kanan "This happened before?"

"Yeah, in the really hot weather she was perfectly fine and when she hugged me she was extremely cold. Her hair and eyes were also like this, but she wasn't covered in frost and her eyes were silver, not blue." Kanan explained.

"The sad thing about that hug is that it's the only hug I've ever had." Athena commented.

"Really?" Kanan asked, now feeling bad that he didn't hug back when she had hugged him.

"Yep, unless you count choking as a hug." Athena added.

"How did you get her to turn to normal?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Um... not sure, it kinda slowly changed after we went through the Day of the Dead party." Kanan explained.

"But the odd thing is that I don't feel cold as much as I was in Mexico, only a little chilly." Athena commented.

"Hmm...well, just warm up and get some sleep, it's 3 A.M." Ahsoka said.

"It's 3 in the morning?" Athena asked.

"Yes, now I'm going back to bed." Kanan said as he walked out of the medbay.

"I'm gonna stay here to make sure you're okay." Ahsoka said as she pulled a chair up next to Athena's med bed.

The door behind Kanan shut and Athena looked over at Ahsoka.

"You've only been hugged once in your life?" Ahsoka asked with sympathy in her voice.

Athena nodded yes "Well, never _been_ hugged. I was the hugger."

"Didn't he hug back?"

Athena shrugged her shoulders "Kinda. He's a not-so-emotional kinda guy, I can relate."

"You never told me about your family back on Earth."

"Familie _s."_ Athena corrected "This is my 33rd family in all my life."

"And not one has given you a hug?"

"Not that I can remember, maybe when I was a baby, sure, but definitely when I grew older."

"Do you want a hug?"

"No." Athena answered quickly. "No."

"I can see how you are Jarrus's sibling." Ahsoka commented.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Take it as both."

* * *

 ** _Later on the Ghost_**

The crew was eating breakfast with Rae in the kitchen. Ezra, Hera, Sabine, Kanan, nor Zeb looked like they had gotten good sleep, probably because of that movie.

"So, anyone sleep well?" Rae asked.

The others glared at her.

"I had 3 nightmares of me being eaten by a dinosaur!" Ezra exclaimed.

"I couldn't even fall asleep until like midnight and then I had to go over to the main ship 3 hours later and I couldn't fall back asleep!" Kanan exclaimed.

"Why'd you have to go to the main ship, love?" Hera asked.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force and apparently Athena had accidently turned her room into a winter wonderland."

"Seriously? Now I'm glad I don't share a cabin with her." Sabine commented.

"She okay?" Rae asked.

"Yeah." Kanan answered and continued to eat.

"Huh, so-" Zeb was interrupted by the swish of the door showing a healed Athena.

They all turned to see Athena, her hair still a little bleach-blonde and her eyes still a frosty blue. Her skin was no longer covered in frost, but looked pale. Their jaws dropped, except for Kanan.

"What?" Rae asked, shocked.

"Guess who has the best luck when it comes to injuries?" Athena asked pointing her two thumbs at herself and smile across her face.

"Why is your hair so light?" Hera asked.

"And you're eyes blue?" Zeb asked.

"Seriously? Your eyes are still blue?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah." Athena responded.

"Is that from you freezing your room?" Ezra asked.

"Yep."

"Is this hair and eye stuff permanente?" Ezra asked.

"Why, ya miss my green eyes already?" Athena joked as she sat next to Kanan.

"No! I just-" Ezra tried to finish the sentence, but couldn't find a good excuse, so he continued to eat.

"Smooth, Ezra." Rae joked.

"Shut it." Ezra said.

"So, you can walk now?" Zeb asked.

"Yep." Athena answered.

Kanan wasn't sure if he should tell the rest of the group that the only hug Athena's ever had was when she had hugged him and he didn't hug back. It made him think if he was a little emotionally detached, really, he could even tell his own sister 'Love you', 2 simple words and he couldn't even do that right.

"You wanna come with us to run some errands since you are healed?" Hera asked.

"Sure. What we doin'?" Athena asked.

"Just gettin some food and other odds and ends." Hera answered.

"Oh, we might need to get Athena some armor now."Sabine added "I have some left overs in storage."

"You can have my bow and arrows." Rae offered "I got my lightsabers, I just needed them on Earth."

There was a swish and they all turned around to see an exhausted Ahsoka, out of breath.

"What happened to you?" Kanan asked.

Ahsoka turned to Athena and narrowed her eyes "She knows."

"In my defense-" Athena started

"What did you do?" Hera asked suspiciously at Athena.

"Oh, nothing other that lead me on a wild goose hunt!" Ahsoka raised her voice.

"You didn't have to follow me." Athena defended herself.

"First off, I didn't know where you were. Second off, I'm supposed to be teaching you Basic right now. And thirdly, you're not supposed to be up." Ahsoka stated.

"Athena..." Kanan started.

"Hey! What can I say? I like to run." Athena said.

"Hold on, I thought you were only walking, you were _running_?" Ahsoka asked.

"Umm..um..goodbye." Athena said as she quickly left the kitchen.

The others looked at Ahsoka as she watched in disbelief as she watched her Padawan leave the room.

"Well,now you know how it was with Ezra and me our first couple weeks." Kanan commented "At least he had a _little_ discipline, she's got none."

"Aw, man." Ahsoka said as she realized that fact.

"Want a waffle?" Hera asked.

Ahsoka inhaled and exhaled deeply "Sure."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry, but I'm not gonna do any more movies, that and I haven't watched any of the movies you guy's have suggested(Shocking, right?). Sorry.**

 **Hey, so if Athena does get a lightsaber(s), what color should they be? Send me suggestions, I'm not good with the whole lightsaber color thing.**

 **Thanks for reading! (:**


	18. Chapter 18-Really?

After Ahsoka had finally finished her breakfast with the _Ghost_ crew, she got up and decided to go and search for her Padawan.

"I better go find Athena, she's starting to get very good in hiding her Force signature." Ahsoka announced as she began to walk to the door.

"I'll help." Kanan offered as he got out of his seat and followed Ahsoka.

Kanan and Ahsoka walked out of the kitchen and started to comb through the Force to see where Athena was. After a moment or two, they saw that Athena was hiding her Force signature.

Ahsoka let out a sigh "This is what I've been dealing with all morning."

"You'll get used to having to find her." Kanan said.

Ahsoka looked at him "How many times did you lose her?"

"Um..only like twice." Kanan answered "Once when we had a fight, the other when she fell of Jalo's ship."

"You've only known your sister for less than a week and you lost her twice?"

Kanan shrugged "She get's that from me, I'm just glad my Master was a patient woman."

"Same." Ahsoka added "Now, where can she be?"

"Maybe if we call her name she'll come." Kanan offered.

"She's not a pet."

"I'll look on the main ship, you look in this ship." Ahsoka ordered.

"Or maybe, she can sense your Force signature and that's why she is not coming back."

Ahsoka crossed her arms "You are describing your sister as if she were a Lothcat. I just don't see why she doesn't want to learn Basic right now."

"She's kinda like a younger me, always love the action stuff, none of the learning. I know that I never liked going to my academic classes, but I was still smart."

Ahsoka sighed "You could've told me that earlier you know."

Kanan shrugged once more "How was I supposed to know?"

"Fine, I'll go on the main ship and maybe she'll come back over here. If she does, don't let her dart out again." Ahsoka said.

"She's not a Lothcat." Kanan joked, using Ahsoka's own words.

Ahsoka walked out of the room and to the main ship. Once she reached the control room, she saw Rex talking to Athena.

"Athena." Ahsoka said.

Athena turned her head to see her Master tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

"Ok, um..I'm out." Athena stated as she began to walk past Ahsoka towards the _Ghost._ Ahsoka used the Force to stop her in her tracks as she passed her.

"Oh, no you don't."

Athena sighed "Aw, come on! Do I have to learn right now?"

"Yes, how else are you going to figure out who sent us into that trap?"

Athena sighed again "Right now? I just got my casts off and I want to run."

"Nope." Ahsoka used the Force to twirl the young girl around to face the direction she was facing.

"Hey! That's not fair! When do I get to learn _that_?" Athena whined.

"Wait, she doesn't know Basic?" Rex asked.

"No, she can't read it because Earth have another way of writing." Ahsoka answered.

"But right now?" Athena whined. "Just give me the alphabet from A to Z and I can figure it out in about 2 minutes. "

"That's not how it works." Ahsoka said.

"Then how does it?"

Ahsoka had to think about that for a minute, really, why couldn't she just give Athena the alphabet and she can just learn it?

"See." Athena said.

"Fine, I'll pull it up on the main computer and then you can figure out who sent us that false info." Ahsoka said.

"How does she know how to find whoever sent that info?" Rex asked.

"I'm an expert on tracking anything technology related. The nickname 'walking computer' explains it all." Athena answered "The CIA actually tried to hire me, but I declined because their pay was too low."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Let's just find the sender and you can go do something with the _Ghost_ crew."

"Yay!' Athena cheered.

* * *

 _ **With the Ghost crew**_

"Chopper!" Rae screamed as she chased after the astromech.

Chopper sped down the halls of the ship as the teenage girl ran after him, Rae's lightsabers in hand.

"I swear, if you break my lightsabers, you're dead!" Rae screamed.

Chopper beeped and continued to roll down the halls, he passes a confused Ezra and rolled over his foot.

"Ow! Chopper!" Ezra yelled.

Ezra began to chase after Chopper with Rae into the cockpit where Hera was. She turned to see Rae and Ezra now wrestling Chopper.

"What is going on?!" Hera asked.

"He stole my lightsabers!"

"He rolled over my foot!"

"Chopper... give Rae her lightsabers back. And apologize to Ezra." Hera ordered.

 _"What?! I'm not a child!"_ beeped Chopper.

"No,you're just acting like one." Hera said."Ezra, Rae, get off my droid."

The two teens did as told and towered over Chopper giving him a glare.

Hera continued to give the droid an evil eye. Chopper then figured Hera's punishment would not be worth it so he threw Rae's lightsabers in the air. Rae caught them before they hit the ground and Chopper grumbled an apology to Ezra.

"Thank you, Chopper. You are dismissed." Hera thanked.

Chopper let out a string of swear words and rolled out of the room.

"He's lucky he's got Hera to save his astromech-butt." Ezra grumbled.

"At least neither of you damaged Chopper like Athena and Sabine did." Hera commented before she continued to go over the control panel.

"I still don't know how she's able to punch like that." Ezra said.

"Who?" Rae asked.

"Athena."

"She did grow up fighting on the most violent planet known." Rae pointed out "It's a pretty cool planet though."

"Hey, did you ever go on a swing?" Ezra asked.

"Yes! They are awesome!" Rae said with her chocolate brown eyes opened with enthusiasm.

"What is so cool about a swing?" Hera asked, still looking at the control panel.

"They are just plain awesome." Rae nodded.

Hera let out a small laugh "Hey,I was wondering, who is going to help your Jedi training?"

"Um...I'll have to talk to Ahsoka and Kanan about that." Rae said.

"Who was your Jedi Master before?" Ezra asked.

"Luminara Unduli." Rae answered coldly.

"Ohh.."Ezra knew he shouldn't say anything after that, even though he wanted to know more.

Rae continued anyways "I was raised in the Imperial Academy until they found out I was Force-sensitive, then I became a Sith apprentice to Jalo. After about a year we came to Earth to look for any remaining Jedi hiding there. There, I somehow started to pull towards the light side and then a week later we had found Luminara on Earth and I turned on Jalo and fought Jalo with her. She took me as her and I then left Earth and she had taught me for about 7 months and Jalo had found us with the Empire. I escaped because my Master sacrificed her life so I could escape. Then I somehow ended up on Earth a month later, or a month ago. I learned that she was executed late on Earth." She said with coldness in her heart, never meeting Ezra's eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry." Ezra said.

Hera turned around "I'm very sorry too."

"It's okay. I-I better go." Rae stuttered as she abruptly left the room.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Just to let y'all know, I have put up a poll for Athena's lightsaber colr. You should see it on my profile.**

 **Thanks for reading! (:**


	19. Chapter 19- Run

**Ok guys, I've only got one vote for Athena's lightsaber color, that either means one of two things;**

 **1) It's too hard to see...or...** **2)No one knows about it.** **So just to remind everyone (Even guests)that the poll is located on the very top of my profile, if it's hard to see, just hide my you can't see it, just PM me. **

**P.S. Rainbow means that it changes color based off Athena's mood.**

* * *

After Hera gave everyone a list of supplies (Athena got her list translated) they were all split into groups. Rae,Ezra and Kanan were in one group, Sabine was with Hera and Zeb and Athena were in another group.

They were each in the local market on a planet no one even told Athena the name of. She was a little teed off, but decided that it was probably best for the protection of the group. Hera had actually told her to never mention the name of Earth because that could give away any identity she has. No one knew whether the Empire knew or didn't know about Athena. If they did, it'd be very dangerous.

"So, kid." Zeb said to Athena as they walked down the market "How'd you freeze your cabin?"

"I honestly don't know." Athena answered.

Athena had her now bleach-blonde hair in a tight french braid and she was wearing the blue shirt Sabine gave her along with the blue pants. Her eyes were starting to become green, but not by much. Her hair didn't change at all.

"You know, with that hair color, you don't look as much like Kanan like you usually do." Zeb commented.

"Um...thanks?" Athena said, confused how to respond to that.

Zeb laughed a little and nudged Athena's head like he does to Ezra's shoulder all the time.

"Hey!" Athena lightly complained as she smiled. "Hey, so what's a Jo- a jog..." Athena struggled to pronounce the word on the list.

"Jogan fruit?" Zeb asked.

"Yes." Athena said "Do you know what that looks like?"

"Yes, now I see why Hera didn't let you go on your own like you wanted." said Zeb.

"Hey, I like to do things on my own." Athena commented.

Zeb stopped at a stand and Athena stopped with him and Zeb got some supplies. He paid the Rodian standing behind the stand and the Rodian shoved the crates over to the two. Athena was sure not to stare too much and give away the fact that she was mostly used to humans, except for Zeb, Hera and Ahsoka. She constantly had to keep looking at the ground because it was so unusual to her. The people, the food, the gravity, the atmosphere, the constellations were all different.

Everything was beginning to miss home already.

 _"Home?"_ Athena thought to herself _"What was your home? People that couldn't care less about you? People that just threw you away as if you were a used tissue? People.."_

Athena snapped out of her train of thought once Zeb spoke.

"Okay, these are a little heavy so.." Zeb didn't finish his sentence because Athena just picked up the excruciatingly heavy crate as if it were a sack of feathers. It had to be at least 45 Kilograms (100 lbs.)

"Let's go." Athena said as she walked away with the heavy crate on her shoulder, holding it with one hand.

Zeb's jaw dropped in amazement because of the tiny human's strength. Seriously, she's shorter than Ezra! He picked up his crate and caught up with Athena. "How are you able to carry that?"

"I guess I'm stronger in this gravity. It's a little less than my home planet." Athena inferred.

"Huh. That's probably what it is."

"That and I grew up doing hard labor. From farms to factories, I always had to do some work." Athena added.

"You had to work in factories?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad though. I got food from it."

"Still...isn't that a little much for a little girl?" Zeb asked.

"So what if I'm little or a girl? Never meant anything to anyone." Athena scoffed "Just one of billions."

"How many people are on your planet?" Zeb asked.

"About 7.2 billion people." Athena answered.

"Over 7 billion people on your planet?! That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, it gets crowded in some places." Athena said.

"Hmm.." Zeb thought.

"Hey, so why did you dare Ezra to kiss me?"

"Eh, I guess I like to embarrass him." Zeb shrugged. "Guess he was lucky with your arm being all casted up for you not to punch him."

"Yep. Man, wish I had more families like you guys back on my planet." Athena commented.

"Not many families like ours?" Zeb asked "Other than the fact we don't just have humans."

"Yeah, you guys are awesome! No one is trying to murder the other and no one is constantly yelling at me whenever I go into a bathroom. I even have my own room! I mean like, back where I'm from, I always was stuck with other foster brother and sisters of mine in a crowded or in a barn."

Zeb smiled "Yeah, I gotta share a room with Ezra. Got used to it after a month or two. Not such a bad thing."

"Yeah, obviously you didn't have the same size room as yours and have to share it with a bunch of little kids always crying. Sometimes there'd be up to 7 kids. It was horrible, I sometimes just slept on the roof. "

"That bad, eh?"

"Yes! And another reason you guys are the best is because I'm the youngest! I haven't been the youngest in a family since I was 5! I was constantly a babysitter."

"You are quite short. How old you again?" Zeb asked.

"14 in about a month or two." Athena answered.

"Yeah, aren't you a little short for your age? Ezra was taller than you when he was 14."

"I guess so." Athena shrugged "I was always the shortest in my classes."

"How can you be Kanan's brother and still be short?" Zeb asked.

"I'm not his brother! I'm his sister!" Athena laughed.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I guess I just got the short genes in the family."

"Yeah, guess so. Sabine show ya how to paint yet?"Zeb asked.

"A little, but I found out I'm slightly allergic to paint fumes when she was showing me how to paint in her room. That's why I colored my casts with some markers."

"Allergic to paint fumes?"

"Yeah, my throat began to get real red and swollen." Athena said.

"That's not good." Zeb said.

"I was fine, but Sabine made me drink a lot of water anyways."

"Somebody's gotta watch out for ya."

"It's-it's just that I'm not used to that, ya know? I'm always used to doing it all on my own, never depend or trust anyone."

"Well, ya got us now." Zeb said and lightly punched Athena's shoulder.

Athena smiled up at him "Yeah, guess so."

"So, how's it like to have a brother 16 years older?" Zeb asked.

"Eh...okay, he can get irritating. Same with me."

"I still can't believe that you two never said' Love you' to each other."

"Hey, he don't wanna say it, I don't wanna hear it. It works out well."

"Still, it's sad." Zeb commented.

Athena rolled her eyes and continued walking "It was kinda funny when you guys played the music over the coms and Kanan freaked out." she smiled.

"Yeah, that was. It was also really funny when you two were arguing over the com."

Athena laughed "Yeah, that was funny.I wish I had gotten a video of even part of that trip, would've been the funniest thing ever."

They didn't talk for a minute until Zeb saw a group of Stormtroopers up ahead. Zeb yanked the tiny human over to duck behind some crates. Making them both drop the crates.

"What was that for?" Athena complained.

"Shhh!" Zeb said and pointed above the crates they were ducking behind to the Stormtroopers "Bucketheads."

"Ohh...can they recognize us?" Athena asked.

"Probably not you, but they probably recognize me." Zeb said.

Athena poked her head above the crates and then looked at the Stormtroopers, she felt a strange disturbance in the Force and continued to look at the large group of Stormtroopers until Zeb yanked her down again.

"What are you doing?" Zeb hissed.

Athena poked her head out once more and saw a glimpse of a woman and a man of another species she couldn't identify. The woman look like a... Mirialan? Athena recognized who they were since she had watched the _Star Wars Rebels_ series. Athena let out a small gasp and hid behind the crates and looked at Zeb.

"What?" Zeb asked.

"Inquisitors. 2 of them." Athena said and looked back to the Inquisitors and Stormtroopers. They were all talking and Athena strained to hear them.

"They are here I can tell." Seventh Sister said.

"I feel a strange presence, do you Seventh Sister?" Fifth Brother asked.

"I do, but we must finish our job for the hunt of the Master and Apprentice." Seventh Sister told.

"I think we should search for this strange presence, it may be another Jedi." Fifth Brother said.

"Yes,but we still need to follow Lord Vader's orders." Seventh Sister said and her facial expression became different.

Athena couldn't make out what the expression was, but continued to watch the group.

"I feel the strange presence is very close, Fifth Brother. It is very close." She gave an evil smile and took her lightsaber off her back with the Fifth Brother.

They ignited their lightsabers and began to walk in Athena and Zeb's direction. The Stormtroopers stayed as Fifth Brother told them to before walking with the Seventh Sister.

Athena ducked behind the crate and looked at Zeb "Run."

"What?" Zeb asked.

"Run!" Athena yelled as a red lightsaber sliced through the crates beside them.

They turned to see the 2 Inquisitors and Zeb got out his bo-rifle and began to shoot at them. They easily blocked the shoots and the Fifth Brother used the Force to throw Zeb on top of one of the buildings.

"Zeb!" Athena cried out.

The Inquisitors looked at Athena, who was scared to death.

"Ah, what a cutie." Seventh Sister said as she stepped towards the girl.

"Get away." Athena trembled as she looked at the two"I-I'm warning y-you."

"Aw...she'll make a fine apprentice for us. Do you not think so Fifth Brother?"

The Fifth Brother nodded.

They Athena backed away from them as they walked towards her up to a wall and she stopped.

"Oh, don't be afraid little one." Seventh Sister said as she reached her hand towards Athena.

Athena didn't know what to do, she didn't have _anything_ , no lightsaber, little training, not even a blaster.

 _"You have your powers, use them."_ Athena realized.

"Come now, you'll make a great servant to the Empire." Seventh Sister enticed.

"No." Athena mumbled and looked away.

"What?" Seventh Sister asked.

"No." Athena said boldly and looked Seventh Sister in the eyes.

The sky became clouded and the wind began to pick up. Athena's eyes glowed a blood red before she used the Force to throw the two Inquisitors back. They hit the side of a building and slid down onto the ground and looked up.

The wind became stronger and began to swirl around Athena as she moved away from the wall and the sky began to rumble. Zeb groggily sat up and saw Athena standing in the middle of the market and the wind and clouds beginning to swirl around her. Other people began to flee, fearing their could see her eyes were a blood red and her hair turned jet black.

He immediately took out his com "Kanan, we ran into trouble."

"Yeah, we could tell, we're coming." Kanan said over the com.

"Something's up with Athena, her hair and eyes are changing to red and black. She's not acting right."

"We'll be there." Kanan said "Just try to get her away from the fight."

"I'll try, but she's starting to seem really weird." Zeb said.

"Alright, Specter 1 out."

"Specter 4 out." Zeb said and put the com back on his belt.

He peered over the roof ledge as Athena and the Inquisitors fought. Athena continued to use the Force to push them away as they lunged at her with their lightsabers. The sky continued to get darker and the wind was stronger as they continued to fight. Athena's skin tone started to become a shade of gray with red stripes beginning to form. The Stormtroopers began to fire at Athena, but they kept missing.

Zeb got his bo-rifle off the ground and began to fire at the troopers to keep them distracted from Athena.

Zeb then spotted Kanan, Ezra and Rae running in the Inquisitors direction with their lightsabers ignited and began to fight them. Athena lowered her hands and the wind ceased to blow and the sky started to clear up. She blinked a few times and her eyes returned to a frosty blue and her skin turned back to peach instead of ash gray, the red stripes slowly faded. He hair returned to bleach-blonde and she just stood there, dazed.

"Athena!" Rae yelled as she blocked a shot from a Stormtrooper from hitting Athena with her purple lightsabers. Athena snapped out of her daze and ducked.

"Here!" Rae shouted as she handed her one of her purple lightsabers.

Athena gingerly took the lightsaber and began to block Stormtrooper fire as Ezra and Kanan fought the Inquisitors.

"Rae! Swap places!" Ezra called.

"Now!" Rae yelled back and the two used to Force to jump into each other's places. Ezra began to block oncoming fire beside Athena, who was doing surprisingly well. Rae and Kanan continued to fight the Inquisitors.

"What happened?!" Kanan shouted.

"For once it actually wasn't my fault!" Athena shouted "But they kinda sensed me!"

"Ah, so you already know the pet?" Seventh Sister asked as she locked sabers with Kanan.

"Why are people starting to call her a pet?!" Kanan asked.

"Hey! I'm not a pet!" Athena complained as she reflected a blaster shot back at the Stormtroopers.

The Seventh Sister laughed.

"You know what man, you're one creepy dude!" Athena said to the Seventh Sister.

"I'm a female." Seventh Sister hissed.

"Seriously?" Athena asked.

"Wow, and I thought mistaking a woman as pregnant and it turning out to be a guy was rude."Rae commented as she shoved Fifth Brother back.

"Wait, that's happened to you?" Ezra asked, confused.

"Happened to me." Rae said.

"Same." Athena said.

"Your planet is weird." Ezra commented.

"Told you!" Kanan remarked.

"Hey! Watch it, buddy! That's my home ya talkin about!" Athena complained.

"I see you share resemblance with the pet." Seventh Sister hissed.

"I'm not a pet, dude!" Athena yelled.

"I'm a woman!" Seventh Sister hissed.

"Are you sure?" Athena asked.

Seventh Sister growled and lunged at Athena. Athena quickly dodged her swings and blocked them with the purple lightsaber.

"Great, now you made them mad!" Kanan exclaimed as he started to help Athena.


	20. Chapter 20- Ironic, isn't it?

"Chopper!" Hera yelled into her com as she and Sabine ran down the market towards the ship once she'd just got off the line with Zeb "We need a pick up!"

 _"What? Why do I have to do everything?!"_ Chopper beaped.

"Shut it and meet us at the east end of the market place and pick us up!" Hera yelled.

 _"Fine."_

Hera clipped the com back on her belt as she ran past scurrying civilians, all screaming at a very high volume.

"Well, atleast the wind and the clouds are starting to go away!" Sabine yelled to Hera over the crowd.

"That's good, we can't fly the _Ghost_ in that weather!" Hera shouted.

"Let's hope Athena can handle her first time against Inquisitors!"

"I think they might be hoping to handle their first time with her!" Hera shouted back as the two came to the east end of the market and scanned the sky for any sign of the ship

"Where is he?!" Sabine shouted.

"He better get here soon!"

"Where can he be?"

"I don't know! But he should be here, we didn't land the ship that far away!"

"Well, obviously he doesn't know where the east is!"

The two looked over the sky again and saw the _Ghost_ starting to decline out of the sky and towards the ship landed, the liftgate lowered and Sabine and Hera ran into the ship. They both went directly to the cockpit and Hera flew the ship up and towards the center of the market where the others where.

"There!" Sabine exclaimed as she pointed in the direction of Zeb,Kanan, Rae, Ezra and Athena all fighting the Imperial forces.

Ezra was deflecting fire from the Stormtroopers, Kanan and Athena were fighting the Seventh Sister and Rae was fighting the Fifth Brother.

"I see them." Hera said as she put the _Ghost_ into a small decline towards the fight and began to fire at the Stormtroopers. "Specter 2 to Specter 1, you guys gotta jump, I can't land." She said into the com.

"Got it Specter 2!" Kanan shouted.

Hera shut off the com and lowered the liftgate near Zeb, he jumped in and Hera fired some more at the Imperial forces. She lowered the ship some more towards the group and Rae shoved the Fifth Brother to a wall, knocking him unconcious and leaped onto the ship using the Force. Ezra deflected another shot back at the Stormtroopers and then leaped onto the ship, also using the Force. Kanan and Athena continued to fight the Seventh Sister.

"Specter 1 and 7, I can't keep the _Ghost_ like this forever!" Hera yelled into the com.

"Working on it!" Athena yelled over the com.

"Hey! Give me back my com!" Kanan yelled at Athena.

"Is now the best time to be fighting?!" Athena asked.

"Seriously? Will you two stop it?!" Hera yelled into the com "I'll leave you!" she warned.

"Fine, we're coming!" Athena said into the com.

"Seriously, give me back my com!" Kanan yelled.

"You know what Kanan-" Athena started.

"Just shut it and let's go!" Kanan cut her off.

The two then pushed Seventh Sister back with the Force and jumped onto the _Ghost._

"Alright, let's go." Hera said as she flew the ship away from the marketplace and directed the ship into orbit.

Zeb, Rae, Ezra, Athena and Kanan all entered the cockpit. Athena handed Rae her lightsaber back and Rae placed them back onto her upper back, hidden by her black/brown hair.

"Is that what it's like for you guys everyday?" Athena asked.

"No, most of the time no one causes a storm to just randomly happen on a perfect day." Kanan said.

"Hey! Not my fault!" Athena stated.

"Then next time, just hide your Force signature like you did this morning!" Kanan snapped.

"Oh, yeah. Because I _so_ knew what I was doing after only one training session!" Athena sarcastically said.

"Really cause-"

"Shut it already!" Hera warned "It wasn't anyone's fault."

Kanan and Athena let out angry sighs and Athena left the cockpit and stormed off towards the common room.

"Kanan, we gotta talk." Zeb said.

Kanan was perplexed at this, but followed Zeb out of the cockpit and went into Zeb and Ezra's shared cabin. The door shut behind them and Kanan asked Zeb;

"What's this about?"

"Athena, when her and I were discovered by them Inquisitors and she started to fight them, she didn't seem like herself."

"What do you mean?" Kanan questioned.

"I mean, her hair and eyes changed colors, like she was almost possessed. Her eyes, they were this really dark red almost like-"

"Blood?" Kanan finished the lasat's sentence.

"Yeah, exactly." Zeb agreed "Her hair turned a really dark black and her skin turned gray with red striped. Just like her left hand was when we got her from Mexico."

Kanan let out a sigh and leaned on the wall "That's what I was afraid of."

"I'm real worried 'bout her, them Inquisitors even wanted her as an apprentice."

"I'm worried too, that's probably why her and I lash out at each other." Kanan paused "I don't know what to do."

"Ya ever heard of something like that? Changing colors?"

Kanan shook his head "Only when people turn to the dark side, but she turned right back. So, that can't be the case."

"You think she'll be able to go on any missions with us if them Inquisitors can sense her even more?" Zeb asked.

" I hope she can, she'll be an excellent help with her size being able to crawl through even smaller vents than Ezra is and ability to use the Force."

"And fight." Zeb added.

Kanan's face began to form a line of worry across his brow "Yeah, and fight." he said solemnly.

Zeb wasn't sure why Kanan reacted that way at the idea of Athena fighting. "You don't like the idea of her fighting?"

"I never did, it worries me." Kanan said.

"That isn't like you, what's up?"

"She grew up fighting for money and I don't like that thought, her all on her own in those dangerous cities and getting into fights." Kanan said "I just don't know how she could've lived like that at such a young age."

"Well, she's with us now."

"Yeah." Kanan said with melancholy.

* * *

 _ **Athena**_

Athena was sitting in the common room, alone. She was fiddling with her bracelet when she heard the door swish open, but didn't look up to see who it was.

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sabine." Athena greeted back.

Sabine walked over to Athena and sat down next to her. "I didn't know you wore bracelets."

"I don't, I just keep it in my pocket." Athena said, still staring at the bracelet.

"So, you want to do some art?" Sabine asked.

Sabine was seriously liking the idea of having another artist around, it was really difficult not having anyone share her interest. That's why Athena was starting to grow on her, it was like Kanan wasn't the only one who got a little sister.

"I'm allergic to paint, remember?"

"I was thinking you could just use the markers." Sabine said.

Athena looked up from her bracelet and said "I have a better idea."

"What?"

"I could just use ice, it was a really cool pattern in my cabin, maybe I can try it again."

"I don't know..." Sabine trailed off.

"Come on, it'll be cool. Plus, it'll give me the chance to practice my powers."

"But you can't control your powers yet, what if you mess up?"

"Then I messed up." Athena shrugged and put the bracelet in her pocket.

"Yeah, but we could get in trouble." Sabine added.

"It's ice, it'll melt anyways." Athena convinced.

Sabine gave Athena a look "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope," Athena smiled and walked out of the common room.

Sabine reluctantly followed Athena into the kitchen. Athena placed her hand on a wall and began to focus, Sabine and her watched intently at the wall. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then a small rim of frost began to form around Athena's hand and began to grow in an ornate pattern. It grew about a half meter when Athena removed her hand.

"Cool." Athena smiled with pride at her art work.

Sabine couldn't blink, the ice was in the shape of the rebellion symbol and had a very ornate pattern inside. "Woah."

"I like it, doesn't have color though." Athena added.

"Yeah..." Sabine trailed out, still not blinking.

Athena looked over to the frozen Sabine(haha,see what I did there)and waved her hand in front of her. "Sabine. Earth to Sabine, you there?" Athena called "I didn't break you, did I?"

"No, just...that's really...uh, cool!" Sabine said as she let out a small chuckle"You should totally do that at any Imperial bases."

Athena smiled "Thanks, that's a great idea."

There was a swish at the door and the two teenage girls turned to see Hera.

"What did you two paint on my ship now?" Hera asked as she walked to get some coffee.

Once Hera passed the two, she had to do a double take to not see a rainbow of colors on the wall. She stopped in her tracks and stared in astonishment at the ice painting (I guess you'd call it).

"Wha-"

"I froze the wall." Athena answered.

"You-I don't want to know." Hera shook her head and got some coffee and sat down at the table.

Sabine and Athena exchanged looks.

"Will this melt?" Sabine asked.

Athena shrugged "I don't know, maybe. Oh! That reminds me, when we get back to the fleet I better check to see if the ice melted."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Zeb and Ezra were playing Dejarik when Hera walked into the common room.

"Ezra, Zeb, I want you two to make super." Hera told the two.

"What?" Ezra whined.

"I expect it in one hour, make it good!" Hera called as she walked out of the room.

Ezra looked at Zeb "Do you know how to cook?"

"No." Zeb sighed.

"What are we gonna make?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, let's just go into the kitchen and see what we can make." Zeb offered as he got up and started to walk to the kitchen, Ezra followed him.

Once they reached the kitchen, Ezra glanced to the left and saw the rebellion symbol in frost form and stopped in his tracks. "Dear, Force."

"What?" Zeb asked, he glanced to where Ezra was looking and also froze. "Wha-"

A swish of the door interrupted Zeb.

"Hey, what you guys doin?" Athena asked as she walked into the kitchen.

She looked at the two and rolled her eyes "It's ice, not like you guys never seen it before."

"Wait, you did this?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah, now, what'cha doin?" Athena asked once more.

"Hera is making us make dinner." Ezra answered as he looked away from the ice on the wall.

"Do you two know _how_ to make supper?" Athena asked.

"No." The two answered in unison.

"Well...good luck!" Athena called as she left the kitchen.

"Aw, man." Ezra sighed "Now we have no help."

"Hey, how hard can cooking be?" Zeb shrugged.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later**_

Zeb was walking down the hall looking for anyone that could tell him how long to cook the dinner Ezra and he was making.

"Hey, Zeb." Rae said as she walked down the hall.

"Hey, Rae, you know how long to cook-"

There was a small explosion heard and Zeb's ears went down. Then Ezra was heard screaming.

"Zeb!"

"Karabast, kid!" Zeb yelled as he started in the kitchen's direction "If you're on fire stop, drop, and roll!"

Rae turned around and also ran to the kitchen.

Apparently everyone else heard the explosion because as soon as Rae and Zeb reached the kitchen Chopper, Hera and Sabine were helping put out the fire while Athena and Kanan helped Ezra with some minor burns. Ezra was partly singed with his eyebrows blackened and his sleeves partly burnt.

"What happened?!" Rae exclaimed.

"I told you guys I couldn't cook." Ezra said.

"I really should've helped with the cooking." Athena said.

"Yeah, next time I let you two cook, I'll just have Athena near so she can just freeze the fire!" Hera exclaimed and turned to Zeb "How could you think cooked bread went in an oven?!"

"Wait, how does bread explode?" Athena asked.

"Earth bread is different than ours." Rae said.

"How long did you cook it?!" Zeb growled at Ezra.

"I put it in for 30 minutes!" Ezra snapped.

"But then it exploded in 10?" Athena asked.

"I learned not to ask questions." Kanan told his little sister as he pressed and ice pack on Ezra's forehead.

"I'm just wondering." Athena said "But, why were you guys making bread for supper?"

"We thought it'd be an easy meal." Zeb answered.

"I should have really stayed and helped." Athena sighed.

* * *

"Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Lord Vader has requested to see you in the bridge." an Imperial officer told the two, obviously worn, Inquisitors.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fifth Brother asked the officer.

"I was not told of the reason." The officer said.

"Alright," Seventh Sister said as she looked at the officer "thank you."

The two Inquisitors then walked to the bridge were a hologram was shown of Darth Vader the doors closed and the two got on their knees.

"Lord Vader." Fifth Brother said.

"I have been informed that there is another Force wielder in the rebellion."

"Yes, 2 new apprentices." Seventh Sister said as Fifth Brother and her stood up.

"One is very strange, it seems that she can use the Dark side as of the Light. She had even used the forces of nature against us, and her Force signature was...odd." Fifth Brother said.

"Do you have any recordings of this strange new apprentice?" Vader asked.

"Yes, Lord Vader" Seventh Sister said as she pulled up a holographic photo of the 4 Force users she and Fifth Brother had battled "This one is the strange one." She said as she pointed to the shortest one with her hair in a tight braid.

After a moment of silence, Fifth Brother spoke "She seems to have similarity to the Jedi, Jarrus."

"Do you have anything else about this child?" Vader asked.

"No, we have run her eyes through the data base and it seems she has absolutely no record. Not even birth records." Seventh Sister said.

"What things has she said that may lead to her home planet?" Vader asked.

Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother were confused at this but told him everything the child had said.

"Tell me, Inquisitors, what planet are these things said commonly?" Vader asked.

Both remained silent.

"What planet has slang such as hers? and no Imperial forces? What planet has been banned to travel to? Where is it that men and women can be mistaken as the other gender easily?" Vader asked.

"Lord Vader, do you really think that she could be from...Earth?" Seventh Sister asked as if 'Earth' was a swear word.

"I want you to hunt the Jedi down, keep them all alive. Except for the Earthling, the Earthling you must kill at all costs." Darth Vader ordered.

"Yes, my Lord" Fifth Brother said.

The hologram turned off and the Inquisitors left the bridge, remembering their new orders, kill the Earthling at all costs.

* * *

 _ **With the Ghost crew**_

"Hey, who do you guys think could eat faster? Zeb or Ezra?" Sabine asked as they all sat down to eat.

"I gotta say Zeb." Hera said.

"I say Zeb too." Rae said.

"I don't know...teenage boys can eat quite a bit. I'm going with Ezra." Kanan said.

"Yeah, I'm going with Zeb." Sabine said.

"I grew up with a lot of foster brothers on Earth,and I could barely fight to get a bagel, so I'm going with Ezra." Athena said.

 _"Zeb."_ Chopper beaped.

"Well, only one way to settle this..." Zeb paused for effect.

"Eating contest!" Ezra and Zeb said in unison.

"Oh, no." Hera sighed and put her hand over her face, as if she did not want to see what happens.

"Wo! Let's go!" Ezra cheered.

"Hold on, let's have a little wager on this." Zeb offered.

"What kind of wager?" Ezra asked.

"Anything that lasts a week." Zeb said.

"Okay, if I win, you never tease me about Athena for a week." Ezra said.

"And if I win, I get to have the cabin to myself for a week." Zeb wagered.

"Wait! Where would I sleep then?" Ezra asked.

Zeb shrugged "You want to take the wager or not?"

Ezra hesitated for a moment, then stuck his hand out and the two shook hands both agreeing to the terms.

"Alright, ready...set...go!" Rae said.

Zeb and Ezra began to devour the food in front of them and the others cheered them on.

"Come on, Ezra!" Athena encouraged.

"Come on, Zeb!" Sabine encouraged.

"Come on, Ezra, you can do it!" Kanan encouraged his Padawan.

Zeb finally finished his plate and raised his arms in victory.

"Oh, sorry Ezra." Hera smiled "Guess you gotta find somewhere else to sleep for a week."

"What?!" Ezra said, mouth stuffed with food as he looked up.

"You can sleep on the couch, Rae can sleep in my room." Sabine offered.

"Aw, man." Ezra moaned.

Athena rolled her eyes "This is why I don't gamble."

The others looked at her in shock.

"Seriously, on Earth you didn't gamble?" Kanan asked.

"Never gambled, ironic huh?" Athena smiled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21-Music and snowballs

It was night time on the _Ghost_ and most of the crew was asleep, except Ezra. Rae was in Sabine's room and Athena was in her cabin on the main ship, but Ezra, he was on the couch. He was not comfortable, at all.

He kept tossing and turning all night, he tried to sleep in Kanan's room, but he was thrown out because he snored too loud. He didn't even want to ask Hera.

Finally Ezra just sat up and wandered the ship's halls. It had taken him about a week or two to get used to the twists and turns of the ship when he was 14, now he was almost 16 in a few months and an expert at all the twists and turns. He honestly didn't know how Athena could now navigate the ship so well after the short amount of time that she's been with them. It was kinda cool that he know knew a part of Kanan's biologic family, but it also made him a little sad that he never had a sibling. Then that thought made him feel even worse about Athena's childhood. At least he _knew_ his parents for the first 7 years of his life, she never knew anything about her family. She said how she grew up with so many foster brothers and sisters, but she was sure to put 'foster' in front of the title every time, they weren't really her siblings.

Ezra wandered into the kitchen and sat at the table and stared at the ice formation on the wall. He began to doze off until he heard the door open, he looked over to see Athena with her hair down and she was wearing a black tank top with black leggings. Her hair and eyes were now finally back to their normal colors, her eyes a dark green and her hair was back to golden blonde.

Ezra sat right up.

Athena smirked at him "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, you?"

"I didn't feel tired." Athena said as she sat next to Ezra at the table.

"I never seen your hair down, looks nice" Ezra said.

"Thanks."

"I really am regretting taking that bet." Ezra moaned, leaning on the table.

"Yeah, so Zeb teases you about your little crush on me?" Athena smiled.

"Yeah he's been doing that for a while now, gets tiring."

"I can imagine."

"So why aren't you tired?" Ezra yawned.

"Happens when I have nightmares." Athena answered.

"You had a nightmare?" Ezra asked as he picked his head up from the table.

"Yeah."

"What about?" Ezra asked.

"Um...well you wouldn't understand." Athena said.

"Understand what?"

"It's personal." Athe a said.

"I'm a person, you can talk to me." Ezra smiled.

Athena smiled back and it faded away "Well, when it was my 9th birthday and...well...I watched a person I cared deeply about die in a horrible way."

"Your birthday?" Ezra asked.

"Well, yeah. Just-just never mind."

"I know what it's like to lose someone and be reminded of it every time a day that's supposed to be happy. Trust me."

"It's fine, wasn't really my birthday anyways so no harm no foul."

"You wanna talk about it?" Ezra asked.

"No. I'd rather not." Athena answered.

"So...your brother ever tell you that he loves you?" Ezra asked.

"He has in more ways than one." Athena answered "Same with you all."

"Huh?"

"The real way to say that you love a person is to put them before your own personal needs, not by just saying it." Athena told "Words are as much as the air around you, actions are as much as the heart."

"That's very philosophical."

"Yeah, guess so." Athena said.

"So...you think Kanan would kill me or you if he came in here right now?"Ezra joked.

"Um...probably both." Athena smiled.

Ezra chuckled "Yeah,that's probably true."

"I can't believe he can't stand the fact you like me any the idea of me liking you back." Athena smiled.

Ezra's heart sunk a little because she said 'the fact you like me...' and 'the idea of me liking you back.', just a little.

"I bet if I were to ever get a boyfriend now, Kanan'd kill him and me." Athena laughed.

 _"Jeez,Ezra. You're really winning her over, she's talking about how it's not a fact she likes you and now she's talking about getting another boyfriend. Great..."_ Ezra thought to himself.

"You know, you look really tired. I'm gonna go back to my room and you go to sleep." Athena said as she got up.

"Oh, no. You're fine." Ezra convinced. "I'd probably not fall asleep anyways."

"Okay." Athena sat back down.

There was an awkward silence.

 _"Ezra! You're killing yourself! Say something, stupid!"_ Ezra thought to himself.

"So, Athena, how are you liking your room?" Ezra asked.

"Good, it's a lot better now since I can get up and walk around. I was gonna sleep on the top bunk, but I decided not to." Athena answered "How you liking the couch?"

Ezra let out a small chuckle "Yeah, it's really uncomfortable."

"I can tell you are really struggling to stay awake, you sure you don't want me to go?" Athena asked.

"You're fine, just-" Ezra yawned "a little stiff."

"You're lying." Athena said.

"Aw, man." Ezra moaned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go." Athena said as she began to get up.

There was a swish to the door and the two turned to see Kanan, his hair an absolute mess without a ponytail. Athena and Ezra stifled a laugh. And Athena sat down.

"Hey, Sabine. Hey Ezra." Kanan yawned as he walked over to get some coffee "What you guys up for?"

Ezra and Athena could hardly hold back their laughter.

Kanan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Athena and drank his coffee.

"Why are you up?" Ezra asked, holding back laughter.

"Couldn't sleep, nightmares." Kanan yawned.

"You too?" Athena asked.

"Yeah" Kanan drank his coffee "You had nightmares, Sabine?"

"Kanan, it's me, Athena." Athena said "Remember? Also has the names of Abigail and Syla?"

"Oh, yeah." Kanan said "Sorry, Syla."

Athena let out an annoyed sigh "Really...Caleb?"

Kanan became a little more awake and realized that she just called Caleb and that Athena and Ezra were near each other.

"Yeah,you're awake now." Athena snickered.

"Wait, what was your nightmare?" Kanan asked. "And why are you near Ezra?" he asked as he looked at the two with a suspicious look.

"I couldn't sleep on the couch." Ezra said "And then she came in here and sat near me."

"Oh, okay." Kanan yawned.

"Oh, by the way, I think I broke your com." Athena added.

"That's alright, Syla." Kanan yawned and leaned his arm on the table and leaned his head on his head and slowly nodded off.

Ezra and Athena could hardly hold back their laughter.

"Oh, Kanan, I am now dating Ezra." Athena said, almost bursting into laughter.

"That-wait, what?" Kanan asked.

Athena grabbed Ezra's hand and slid next to Ezra and wrapped his hand around her shoulder. "Yeah."

All color in Ezra's face disappeared and couldn't blink as Kanan stared in confusion at the two.

"Oh, good for you two." Kanan yawned and drank his coffee. Once his brain finally began to work he almost choked on the coffee and narrowed his eyes at the two. "Wait a minute..."

Athena snuggled closer to Ezra.

"Uh...I-I." Ezra stuttered.

"Ezra..." Kanan said in a warning tone.

"Uh...uh..." was the only thing Ezra could muster.

"Here, I got an idea." Kanan said with a daring tone of voice. He grabbed Athena's hand and pulled her away from Ezra. He picked her up and sat her on the other side of him as if she were a little kid and sat in between her and Ezra. "Well, I guess your relationship just ended."

"Oh, sure. Now you wake up!" Athena exclaimed.

Kanan turned to Athena "Don't." Kanan said and drank his coffee. He then came to realization that she said she broke his com and nearly spat his coffee out once again. "Hold on, you broke my com?"

"No, it's called a joke, Caleb." Athena rolled her eyes "You need a hair tie? Your hair looks like a rat's nest."

"Sure." Kanan said, ignoring the fact she called him Caleb.

Athena took a hair tie off her wrist and gave it to Kanan, who then gathered his hair and put it in a ponytail.

"Better." Athena nodded.

"Thanks." Kanan thanked.

"Hey! I just realized something, I just had my second hug in all my life!" Athena exclaimed in joy.

"That's just plain sad." Ezra added.

"Hey, I'll take it." Athena said and put her bare feet on the table.

Kanan looked at Athena, feeling a sad that he literally just broke up the second hug she's had in her life. Her first hug, he didn't even hug back.

"Group hug!" Ezra exclaimed and hugged Kanan's side. Kanan gave him a side hug.

Athena scooched away, not wanting a hug.

"Aw, why don't you want a hug?" Kanan asked.

"No thanks." Athena said, now sitting at the very edge of the table.

"Come here!" Kanan said and hugged Athena, bringing her into the group hug.

"Hey!" Athena protested as she squirmed to get away, but laughed anyways.

"Aw, come on Athena, you can hug." Kanan said.

"No!" Athena laughed.

"Aw, Athena doesn't want a hug?" Ezra laughed.

Athena could only laugh and had only little effect in loosening the grip of the hug on her. "Gah! I'm not a big hugger!"

"Ah, you can't give your big brother a hug?" Kanan laughed.

"Already did that in Mexico!" Athena laughed and started to stop trying to escape the group hug.

"Yay! Now we have a group hug!" Ezra said.

"How old are you two?" Athena chuckled.

"Older than you." Kanan said and messed up Athena's loose hair.

"Hey!" Athena complained as she swatted Kanan's hand away from her hair.

"What? Little sis don't like her hair messed up?" Kanan joked.

"Exactly!" Athena laughed, smoothing down her hair.

After a minute or two of the group hug, they began to nod off. Ezra first fell asleep on Kanan, snoring and drooling a little. Then Athena fell asleep on Kanan's shoulder, being perfectly still and not making any more noise than her soft breathing. Then Kanan finally fell asleep, his head leaned up on Ezra's shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, Sabine." Rae yawned and got up from her bed and began to tap Sabine's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Why?" Sabine moaned.

"It's morning."Rae said.

"I don't care, go back to sleep." Sabine moaned and hugged her blanket closer to herself.

"Come on!"Rae said as she grabbed Sabine's hand and dragged her out of her bunk.

"Fine." Sabine finally said and sat up. She hopped down from her bunk and got her comb and began to brush her hair.

Rae got her hairbrush out from her bookbag in the corner of the room and did the same as Sabine, then she put her brown/black hair in a ponytail.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Sabine asked as she set down her comb.

"Because, I hate being up alone." Rae answered as she put her hairbrush back in her bookbag and grabbing her phone and putting it in her pocket of the jeans she wore to bed.

"Why? We're all here, and Kanan and Hera always wake up ubber early." Sabine said.

"I felt in the Force Hera and Kanan are still asleep." Rae added.

"Then why couldn't you tell I wanted to sleep?" Sabine asked.

"Doesn't work like that," Rae answered "Plus, I want to see how well Ezra handled the couch."

"Probably not well." Sabine said and walked out of her cabin, followed by Rae.

The two walked into the kitchen where they saw Kanan, Ezra and Athena all asleep at the table. They both looked at each other with an 'aw' look and looked back at the three.

"Let me take a photo." Rae said and took a photo with her phone.

Sabine couldn't help but smile. "Wanna wake them up?"

Rae turned back with a smile "Okay on 3, we yell 'Wake up'."

"Okay, 1...2...3!" Sabine counted.

"Wake up!" The two yelled in unison.

Athena was the only one to budge, sitting up and looking at the two. "Why?"

"Wh- Why didn't they wake up?" Rae asked, looking at the asleep Ezra and Kanan.

"None of us could sleep last night." Athena stretched and yawned.

"I could see why Ezra couldn't, why couldn't Kanan?" Sabine asked.

"He apparently had a nightmare, same as me." Athena answered.

"How we gonna wake 'em up?" Rae asked.

Athena's face lit up.

"Oh, no. I know that look, you're gonna do something crazy again." Sabine said.

"Maybe..." Athena said as she got up and stood next to the other two teenage girls and faced Kanan and Ezra.

"What are you doing?" Rae asked.

Athena held her hand out with her palm up and a blue light began to swirl around her hand in a sphere shape and became less transparent every second, soon forming a snowball in her hand.

"Wha-" Rae was cut off.

"Ahsoka taught me to channel my powers with the Force yesterday, it works with my nature powers too." Athena said.

Athena lifted her arm up and threw the snowball at the Ezra and Kanan, sending snow all over them and the table. The two shot awake in confusion at the icy blast and looked at the three teenage girls starting to chuckle at the event.

"Wha- did you just throw a snowball at us?" Kanan asked in confusion as he looked at the splattered snow around him and Ezra.

"That's just rude!" Ezra shivered as he shook the snow out of his hair.

"Now, how would I get a snowball all the way out here where there is no snow?" Athena asked, now trying to hold a serious face.

"Wha-wh-I'm not gonna ask." Kanan said and got up to refill his coffee mug.

"That was a little rude, guys!" Ezra complained.

"Aw...little Ezra can't take snow in his hair?" Athena teased.

Ezra looked at Athena and smiled "Okay, I guess this is payback."

"Yes, yes it was." Athena said and crossed her arms.

"What happened last night?" Rae asked, confused.

"I came out here when I couldn't sleep and then Athena came in here too." Ezra started.

"Then Kanan came in and he thought I was Sabine for a while." Athena continued.

"Wait, I called you Sabine?" Kanan asked as he picked up his coffee.

"Twice." Athena glared at Kanan.

"Then he sat in between Athena and I and I started a group hug-" Ezra was cut off by Athena.

"That I didn't want to be in, but they put me in the group hug anyways."

"Aw, so you had the second hug in your life." Sabine inferred.

"Third, I hugged Ezra just to tee Kanan off." Athena corrected.

"Aw...Ezra and Athena sitting in a tree-" Athena placed her hand over Rae's mouth.

"Don't you dare."

Rae continued to sing the song, but it was muffled by Athena's hand. Then Rae just licked her hand to get her hand away.

"Ew!" Athena exclaimed then wiped her hand off on Rae's arm.

"Haha! Sucka'!" Rae laughed.

"That's just plain wrong!"

"You would've done it too." Rae pointed out.

"No, I would have bit your hand like a normal person."

"Normal people bite each other's hands on Earth?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, kids and teens." Athena answered as she continued to wipe her hand on her black tank top.

"Glad I spent most of my time on Earth in a car." Kanan said and drank his coffee.

"Hey!" Athena complained.

* * *

"Lord Vader," Count Sidious said.

Lord Vader bowed at the hologram "Yes, Master."

"I want more information about this new apprentice the Inquisitors encountered."

"The child, she seems to be from Earth. And shares similarities with the Padawan of Depa Billaba. She may also be a child of Cyla Dume." Vader said.

"I thought you killed Cyla Dume before she had another child!" Count Sidious hissed.

"She may have had the child on Earth before I had killed her." Vader said.

"This is very dangerous. If the child is from Earth, she holds many secrets of the Empire. She could be more powerful than any other Force wielder in the universe with the ability to control nature. I want you to personally hunt this child down and kill her!"

"What about the other apprentice?"

"The former apprentice of Jalo Hikra, bring her and the other Dume here and make sure they watch their friend die. I will personally make sure she and Dume stay loyal to the Dark side or perish like the girl."

"Yes, Master." Vader confirmed.

"And if you are to ever encounter Hikra again, I want you to make him suffer the consequences for his failure."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Rae! Turn it off!" Athena yelled.

"I'm trying!" Rae shouted back.

 _ **Open up the champagne, pop!**_  
 _ **It's my house, come on, turn it up**_

"Rae!" Kanan shouted.

"I'm trying!"

Rae continued to fiddle with the phone as the others yelled at her as she sat in the cockpit, trying to make Athena's phone disconnect form the com system.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Hera shouted.

 _ **Hear a knock on the door and the night begins**_  
 _ **Cause we done this before so you come on in**_  
 _ **Make yourself at my home, tell me where you been**_  
 _ **Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this**_

"You actually didn't." Sabine added.

"Well don't just stand there and yell at me! Help!" Rae shouted.

"I don't understand this song." Ezra added.

 _ **Sometimes you gotta stay in**_  
 _ **And you know where I live**_  
 _ **Yeah, you know what we is**_  
 _ **Sometimes you gotta stay in, in**_

"All you asked was if you could see my phone! Not freaking add it on the com system!" Athena shouted over the loud music playing over the _Ghost's_ intercom.

"Well, now you know not to let me look at your phone!" Rae shouted back.

"Turn this music off already!" Zeb yelled.

 _ **Welcome to my house**_  
 _ **Baby, take control now**_  
 _ **We can't even slow down**_  
 _ **We don't have to go out**_  
 _ **Welcome to my house**_  
 _ **Play that music too loud**_  
 _ **Show me what you do now**_  
 _ **We don't have to go out**_  
 _ **Welcome to my house**_  
 _ **Welcome to my house**_

"What is this song about?" Ezra asked.

"I'm not explaining!" Athena said as she began to help Rae with her phone. "How the hello did you even manage to do this?!"

"Hello?" Sabine asked.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" Athena sarcastically said.

 _ **Morning comes and you know that you wanna stay**_  
 _ **Close the blinds, let's pretend that the time has changed**_  
 _ **Keep our clothes on the floor, open up champagne**_  
 _ **Let's continue tonight, come on, celebrate**_

Kanan covered Ezra's ears and Hera did the same to Sabine.

"What kind of music do you people listen to?!" Hera yelled.

"Oh, this could be a lot worse. It could have played _so_ much worse of a song." Athena assured.

"I wish it could have played Irresistible by Fall out Boy and Demi Lovato though." Rae said.

 _"Playing; Irresistible by Fall out Boy, ft. Demi Lovato."_ the phone said.

"No! Rae!" Athena yelled over the music.

 _ **Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile**_  
 _ **I just follow your scent, you can just follow my smile**_  
 _ **All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine**_  
 _ **Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind**_  
 _ **You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon**_  
 _ **I didn't come for a fight but I will fight til the ending**_  
 _ **This will not be a battle, might not turn out okay**_  
 _ **You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA**_

"Rae!" Athena and Kanan yelled.

"I'm tring!"

"Try harder!" Hera said as she and Kanan removed their hands from Ezra and Sabine's ears.

 _ **And I love the way you hurt me**_  
 _ **It's irresistible, yeah**_  
 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_  
 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_  
 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_  
 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

The door swished open behind them all, showing a confused Ahsoka. "What is going on?" she asked calmly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know your phone would play music over the com!" Rae yelled.

Apparently no one heard Ahsoka.

 _ **I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble**_  
 _ **Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble**_  
 _ **Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation**_  
 _ **Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation**_  
 _ **Too many war wounds and not enough wars**_  
 _ **Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores**_  
 _ **Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves**_  
 _ **You know I give my love a f-f-four letter name**_

"Hello?! What's going on?!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Rae was messing with my phone and this happened!" Athena yelled.

 _ **And I love the way you hurt me**_  
 _ **It's irresistible, yeah**_  
 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_  
 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_  
 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_  
 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

Ahsoka came over to the two and started to see what she could do, but she couldn't read the phone because it was in Earth writing.

"Yeah, they all tried that before." Rae said.

"Why is it playing music?!" Ahsoka shouted over the music.

 _ **You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke**_  
 _ **I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me**_  
 _ **Mon chéri but the truth catches up with us eventually**_  
 _ **Try to say live, live and let live**_  
 _ **But I'm no good, good at lip service**_  
 _ **Except when they're yours, mi amor**_  
 _ **I'm coming for you and I'm making war**_

"What?!" Athena and Rae yelled in unison.

"Why is it playing music?!"

"We don't know!" Rae yelled.

 _ **And I still love the way I hurt you**_  
 _ **It's irresistible, yeah**_  
 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_  
 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_  
 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_  
 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

"Oh, thank God." Athena sighed once the song ended and snatched her phone from Rae's hands."Yeah, next time just tell me what you're doin', 'kay?"

 _"Playing; Shake it Off by Taylor Swift."_ the phone said.

"No!" Rae and Athena yelled in unison.

 _ **I stay out too late**_  
 _ **Got nothing in my brain**_  
 _ **That's what people say, mmm-mmm**_  
 _ **That's what people say, mmm-mmm**_

"Rae!" They all shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Rae yelled back.

 _ **I go on too many dates [chuckle]**_  
 _ **But I can't make them stay**_  
 _ **At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm**_  
 _ **That's what people say, mmm-mmm**_

"I know I love this song, but, turn it off!" Athena yelled.

"It could be a lot worse!" Rae pointed out.

"I know, just turn it off!"

"Alright!"

 _ **But I keep cruising**_  
 _ **Can't stop, won't stop moving**_  
 _ **It's like I got this music**_  
 _ **In my mind**_  
 _ **Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**_

 _ **'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**_  
 _ **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**_  
 _ **I shake it off, I shake it off**_  
 _ **Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**_  
 _ **And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**_  
 _ **I shake it off, I shake it off**_

 _ **I never miss a beat**_  
 _ **I'm lightning on my feet**_  
 _ **And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm**_  
 _ **That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm**_

"Rae!" Kanan yelled. "How can you not turn it off?!"

"I don't know where the power button is!" Rae shouted.

"Seriously?!" Athena yelled and grabbed the phone back out of Rae's hand and turned the phone off. "There."

"How did I not know that?" Rae asked.

"Don't ask me." Athena said.


	22. Chapter 22- Training

"Focus, Athena." Ahsoka instructed.

"I'm trying!" Athena said as she struggled to stay in a handstand on top the _Ghost_ as it glided through the atmosphere of a planet.

Athena was now in a uniform and armor that she had made up from scraps all painted in black by Sabine .It was similar to Ahsoka's attire, but different,she had a skirt with pants,but they weren't cut like Ahsoka's and hers was all black with bolts embedded in the cloth along the bottom and top, the pants she wore were the blue ones that Sabine gave her. Athena's wore a black tank-top with bolts embedded along the bottom,her chestplate painted was blue, green and purple along with her shoulder and elbow plates Sabine also had Athena's hair was pulled back into a ponytail like Kanan's. As for her shoes, she wore her black sneakers.

"Do or do not-"

"There is no try, I know!" Athena said.

 _"Ezra's training sessions are a lot more entertaining."_ Chopper beeped as he sat next to Ahsoka.

"What's he sayin'?" Athena asked.

"Nothing, just relax and focus." Ahsoka instructed.

"I don't understand this!" Athena said.

"You need focus so you can control your powers better." Ahsoka explained.

"And handstands help?" as she shifted her weight from one hand to the other.

"Yes." Ahsoka stated.

"So, with you being a Gray Jedi, does that mean you're training me to be a Gray Jedi?" Athena asked.

"I-hold on, how'd you know?"

"Earth, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Ahsoka remembered "But it's complicated, I am not a Jedi, but I don't know if I'm a Grey Jedi. I am training you how to use the Force in every way except for the Dark side. Whether you choose to be a Grey Jedi or a Jedi is completely your choice."

"Okay. What's the difference?"

"It's complicated."

"Has anyone else been able to change colors like me?" Athena asked, still struggling to stay in the handstand.

"Not that I've heard of." Ahsoka said.

"So I'm like a chameleon Jedi?" Athena asked jokingly.

 _"I'm leaving, heck with you guys!"_ Chopper beeped and rolled to go back inside the ship.

After Chopper left, Kanan came out on the roof of the ship "How's it going?"

"Good!" Athena strained to say "I'm actually starting to see spots!"

Kanan walked over to Ahsoka "Handstands?"

"Yes, my Master had me do this when I was a Padawan." Ahsoka said.

"Mine did too." Kanan added "How's she doing?"

"Fairly well, especially for one of her first times." Ahsoka gestured to Athena.

"Really?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I stop now? I feel like I'm gonna puke!" Athena whined.

"Fine, you can stop." Ahsoka said.

Her Padawan collapsed with relief onto the roof "Thank you!"

"Come on, let's do another training exercise." Ahsoka offered as she walked over to her Padawan still laying on the roof.

Athena let out an exaggerated sigh and stood up.

"So, anything I could help with?" Kanan asked, still standing where Ahsoka was standing before.

"Um...just sit on that crate."

Kanan gave a confused look then shrugged "Okay" Kanan said as he sat on a crate.

"What we doin'?" Athena asked.

"Okay, so for our next training exercise I want you to levitate that crate." Ahsoka said, pointing to the crate Kanan was sitting on.

"What?!" Kanan asked.

"You said you wanted to help." Ahsoka pointed out.

Kanan let out a sigh "Fine."

Athena closed her eyes and stretched her hand out in Kanan's direction and focused on picking him and the crate up. After a moment or two, Kanan and the crate lifted up a little and continued to lift up slowly. Ahsoka placed a hand on Athena's shoulder"Focus, you're doing great."

Athena continued to lift the crate up, with Kanan gripping the sides tightly. After a minute or two, she gently sat the crate back down after it reached it's peak at a half-meter off the ground.

"Good job, " Ahsoka praised her Padawan.

"Thank you for not dropping me." Kanan thanked.

Athena smiled "I'm trying to be nice."

"Oh, no." Kanan moaned "What does that mean?"

Athena shrugged.

Kanan hopped off the crate and gave Athena a look "I don't know if I like the sound of that."

Athena glanced at Ahsoka, hoping that she'd remember that she still needed to talk to her and Kanan about what she found out about their took a moment or two, but after Athena wouldn't look away from Ahsoka she finally remembered she had to tell her and Kanan about their parents.

"Kanan, Athena, I've been meaning to talk to you." Ahsoka started "But I had found some info about your parents."

"Do you want to talk about this in the ship?" Kanan asked.

"I think it's better if we talk out here." Ahsoka said.

"What'd you find out?" Kanan asked.

"Your father is on Earth, alive."

* * *

Agent Kallus was reviewing over multiple data pads and drinking some coffee as he sat inside a Star Destroy drifting through space. He then looked up as he heard a sudden swish of the door. Heavy boots clomped on the ground with a mechanical breathing, Kallus immediately stood at attention as Darth Vader entered his office.

"Lord Vader, what do I owe this pleasure for?" Agent Kallus asked.

The Sith lord walked up to Agent Kallus's desk and spoke in his robotic voice "I need you to display a new newsfeed on 2 new Jedi rebels."

"2 new Jedi?"

"Yes, here are some recordings Imperial droids had captured. I want you to put for the youngest child that she is to be killed on sight." Vader ordered as he handed Kallus a data pad.

"What kind of child can be so dangerous?" Kallus asked.

"That is none of your concern, " Vader walked away and stopped before he reached the door "She is to be killed on sight, do you understand? The others I want alive."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Kallus gulped.

"Good." Vader replied and left Kallus's office.

Kallus sat back down at his desk and turned on the data pad and pulled up the holographic recordings that he watched intensly at. There was a young girl, 13 or 14 at a market that was standing with the lasat, Zeb fighting the two Inquisitors. The lasat was thrown by the one Inquisitor onto a roof and the young teen called out his name. The Inquisitors backed her up to a wall when the girl's eyes turned a dark red and her hair turned from bleach-blonde to jet black and the wind and clouds began to swirl around her.

She began to fight the Inquisitors and Kallus watched intensly on how she had fought them, noticing she did not have a lightsaber or any weapon for that matter. He then saw the Master and Padawan Jarrus and Bridger enter the picture, followed by a girl a little older than the other, about 15 or 16, and wielded purple lightsabers.

"Interesting..." Agent Kallus said to himself. "Purple lightsabers signify a former Sith."

He watched some more as the rebel ship had picked up the lasat from the roof and then the girl that wielded purple lightsabers and the Padawan Bridger. The Jedi Master Jarrus and the youngest girl, who turned back to her normal color of hair and eyes, fought the Seventh Sister as Fifth Brother laid unconcious. The two seemed to bicker in a peculiar way and Kallus studied the two and started to notice some similarities between the two.

 _"Did this Jedi possibly have a daughter? A cousin? A sister?"_ Kallus thought.

He stopped the holovideo and outlined the picture of the girl and dragged it and put it next to a shot of the Jedi Jarrus and began to study the two photos. He began to photoshop the girl's photo to show more like Jarrus's. He darkened her hair to brown and her eyes to turquoise. He smiled at his discovery, the two were extremely similar.

"Well, well, I guess there's an addition to the Jarrus family." Kallus chuckled to himself.

He began to work on the new newsfeed he would put out for the capture of this new, purple wielding young Jedi and for the death of the youngest girl.

* * *

Athena, followed by Ahsoka and then Kanan climbed down the _Ghost's_ ladder and they all stood at the bottom.

"I will let you two think for a while," Ahsoka said and headed off to the cockpit.

Kanan looked down at his little sister, who seemed to be aloof"You wanna talk about it?"

Athena shook her head as she looked at the ground "Nah, I'm good."

"You sure? that's a lot to take in."

"I'm good, " Athena said and walked away "I'm gonna hang with the others."

As Athena walked closer to the common room, she heard overlapping yelling. She was intrigued by this and opened the door to the common room to see Ezra, Rae, Zeb, Sabine and Rae. They were all yelling at Ezra, who had a bucket stuck on his head.

Rae also had new armor that she made from scraps and some stuff she found at the market on the planet they were flying in the atmosphere of. Her outfit had a gray, long sleeve shirt and darker grey pants. She wore a belt along her waist with her lightsabers attached to it along with other utilities. Her armor was painted purple along with her boots.

"What on Earth?" Athean said softly in disbelief as the group continued to try to pry the bucket off of Ezra's head.

"Athena! Could you please help? We have to have someone hold Ezra's feet!" Rae called.

"Can't we just use butter?" Sabine asked.

"That's actually a good idea." Zeb commented.

"It's better than your idea of just punching him." Sabine remarked.

 _"Let's just get a saw and just cut him out."_ Chopper beeped.

"What?! No way, Chopper!" Ezra yelled from the bucket.

"I'll go get the butter." Sabine said as she ran out of the room to do as foretold.

"How'd this happen'?" Athena asked.

"Chopper." Zeb, Ezra and Rae said in unison.

"I got the butter!" Sabine said as she came in with a block of butter.

Athena walked over to Ezra and held the bucket handle with Rae as Sabine put the butter around the seams.

"1...2...3,pull!" Athena said and Rae and her started to pull on the bucket handle. Zeb and Sabine grabbed a hold of Ezra's feet and pulled also.

The bucket didn't budge.

"Ow! Hurting!" Ezra yelled from inside the bucket.

Zeb and Sabine placed Ezra's feet back on the ground and Rae and Athena let go of the bucket.

"Oh! I got another idea!" Athena chimed "We can vinegar." Athena suggested.

"I'll get the vinegar." Zeb said and went into the kitchen. He soon came out with paper towels and a bottle of vinegar and walked over to Ezra and began to pour small amounts.

"Ezra, did the vinegar reach the top of your head?" Athena asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, now we're gonna slowly remove the bucket. We do it fast and it'll just cause friction between his face and the metal." Athena said.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Sabine asked.

"I had to get a lot o kids heads out of buckets before." Athena shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Ezra asked.

"Okay, Ezra, I need you to relax your face muscles and don't move." Athena instructed.

There was a swish behind them all to show Hera and Kanan, both with confused looks as they saw Ezra with the bucket on his head.

"Wha-"

"Chopper." Ezra cut her off before she could ask.

"You need help?" Kanan asked as he and Hera walked over to the group.

"We could need help with pulling Ezra's feet." Sabine said.

"Athena,Zeb and I will pull on the bucket and Hera, Sabine and Kanan pull on your feet. That okay, Ezra?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, just get this bucket off my head!"

Kanan, Hera and Sabine grabbed Ezra's legs and Zeb, Athena and Rae grabbed the bucket.

"1...2...3!" Athena counted and they all pulled in the different directions to free the teen from the bucket.

"OW!" Ezra yelled. "It hurts!"

"Ezra, don't talk. You're making it a lot harder to get this off your head if you do!" Sabine yelled.

Then Ezra stopped talking and relaxed his face, soon he dropped to the ground on his back "Ow!" he moaned, his hair and face soaked in vinegar.

"Your welcome." Zeb growled.

"Thanks." Ezra mumbled as he stood up.

"So, Athena. How many kids heads did you have to get out of buckets?" Rae asked.

"I lost count," Athena said "They would always get stuck in their little sand buckets in the summer, I got my head stuck in one once."

"How'd you do that?" Hera asked.

"Long story."

"Come on, kid. Let's get that vinegar off your face." Kanan offered as he led his Padawan away.

"My face hurts." Ezra complained.

"We'll get you some ice." Kanan offered.

The two left the room and Hera turned to Chopper, not happy. "Chopper..."

Chopper quickly rolled out of the narrowed her eyes at the droid as he left the common room "That..." Hera mumbled some swear words under her breath.

"I don't get why that butter didn't work." Sabine said.

"It probably didn't reach his forehead, where the bucket was much more narrow and it cause more friction. Vinegar's a liquid so it would flow to the top of his head and allow little friction between him and the bucket." Athena inferred.

"Leave it to the walking computer." Rae joked.

"Rude." Athena folded her arms.

* * *

"Gah! How much vinegar can get in your hair?" Kanan asked as he tried to dry off his Padawan's hair with a towel in the boy's restroom.

"Apparently a lot!"

"Who's idea was it to use vinegar anyways?" Kanan asked.

"Athena's" Ezra answered "It was better than Chopper's idea, he wanted to use a saw."

"How'd you get your head in that bucket again?"

"Chopper set up a prank, but it went wrong and the bucket stuck on my head."

"That explains absolutely nothing." Kanan said.

Kanan continued to dry the raven blue haired kid's hair, but it seemed to just stay soaked with vinegar.

"Hey Kanan, you ok? I feel a lot of confusion inside you." Ezra asked his now frustrated Master.

Kanan let out a sigh and stopped drying Ezra's hair.

"Is it about Athena and those Inquisitors?" Ezra asked as he turned to his Master.

 _"Aw man, as if I weren't stressed enough about my and Athena's dad, now Ezra reminds me about that."_ Kanan thought.

"No." Kanan answered.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I-I'm just a little torn about my and Athena's dad." Kanan admitted.

"What about?" Ezra asked.

"No need for you to worry, just take a shower and see if you can get that vinegar out of your hair." Kanan said as he left the bathroom

Kanan went to his cabin and sat down on his chair.

 _"I don't know, maybe if we get our dad he'll be a great addition to the rebellion. But what if we get captured on Earth? They'd be more than happy to get Athena in their custody. And plus the factor he may be dead by the time they get Athena even want_ _to meet him? Do I want to meet our dad?"_ Kanan wondered. _"And what about our mom? Athena said she saw her back on Earth in owl version and then human form, it sounded like Force ghost. Is she alive? Ahsoka said Cyla was a Jedi, does the Empire know that she had him and Athena?"_

Kanan shook the thoughts out of his head "No, Cale- Kanan." Kanan said softly to himself "You're never gonna be able to meditate if you keep thinking like that."

Kanan wondered to himself why he'd almost just called him Caleb. Maybe because he was starting to learn about the life connected to that name or if he'd just forgotten that he'd had to go under that name of Kanan. He wasn't sure whether he wanted the others to start calling him Caleb or not. He was very glad on how they all accepted that Kanan wasn't really his name, that was the best way it could have ever gone for the reveal of his real name. Thank the Force for that.

Then Kanan began to wonder about how Athena is understanding the Force, if she is really accepting the beliefs of the Jedi or if she is staying with her religious beliefs from Earth. Then he wondered about the religion she followed, which one it was. She never said, well, at least not to him what religion she followed on Earth. He knew that Earth was filled with as many religions as the rest of the galaxy,but all smooshed onto one planet.

There was a knock on his door. Kanan stood up and opened his door, showing Athena.

"Hey, you okay? I felt something strange in the Force." Athena asked.

"I'm good, thank you."

"Oh, by the way, I follow the Christian religion." Athena said "I figured you were wondering."

"How- I was just about to ask you that." Kanan knitted his eyebrows.

Athena shrugged "I have a gift to know something before I hear about it, how do you think I got all A's when I constantly changed schools?"

"So...you can read minds?" Kanan slowly asked, slightly freaked out.

"Not really, I just know stuff. It's not like I can say what number you're thinking of or anything like that."

"Huh, so you can't think of the number I'm thinking of right now?" Kanan asked smiling, his arms crossed.

"Um...33?" Athena asked.

Kanan's face went blank.

Then Athena started to freak out "I actually got that right?! I-"

Kanan smiled "No, I was just joking."

Athena let out a sigh of relief "Please don't do that to me, you almost gave me a heart-attack."

Before Kanan could say anything back, Hera's voice called from the common room "Guys, the Imperial news broadcast is on!"

Kanan followed Athena into the common room where Ahsoka, Zeb, Hera, Sabine and a damp Ezra were all gathered around the playing Imperial news broadcast. Kanan and Athena joined the group and watched the news.

"There has been an issued warning for our glorious Empire's people, there have been 2 more Force wielders that have sided with the insurgents called 'rebels'." A voice said and then a photo of Rae, Athena, Ezra and Kanan each shown. Athena's photo was when her eyes were a dark red and her hair black. "All 3 Jedi have a very high bounty that the Empire will pay for their capture, the monster with the red eyes and black hair has an even higher bounty for whoever kills her. Do not engage this creature, kill on sight."

Athena couldn't even move she was so filled with anger, sadness, and every other emotion even possible and she bit the inside of her mouth to not cry.

Ahsoka noticed "Athena, you okay?"

Athena didn't answer.

"The creature is very dangerous, it is highly advised for the people of the Empire to report any sightings of this creature. Her appearance may change such as shown"There was a photo shown of Athena with her bleach-blonde hair and frosty blue eyes walking down the market. "She is highly dangerous, please kill on sight. Those who help this creature will be labeled as insurgents and-"

Hera turned off the HoloTv and looked at Athena "You ok?"

"I-I've had worse." Athena said solemnly and walked out of the room.

The others looked at each other.

"I'll go talk to her." Sabine said as she began to follow Athena.

"No, I think it's better if Kanan talks to her." Hera stopped Sabine and looked at Kanan.

Kanan looked at Hera with widened eyes from a little bit of shock and fear. "Me?"

"Yes, you're her brother." Hera said.

"She may want to be alone right now, maybe we should just give her some space." Kanan offered.

Hera knitted her eyebrows "Why are you avoiding talking to your sister?"

"I'm not, just that..." Kanan trailed off.

"Go."

"Hera, I really think she just needs some space."

Hera narrowed her eyes at him "Follow me." and she led Kanan to the cargobay.

"What?" Kanan asked defensively.

"How can you not want to talk to your sister? She was obviously in emotional distress and you don't want to help her at all!"

"I just really think she needs space."

"She needs space? Dear Force, she's only has the amount of her hugs in her life in the single digits!"

"She's fine, she just needs to be alone for a bit."

"No,she needs a brother!"

"She needs a father and I can't be that!" Kanan snapped.

Hera's face changed from frustrated and angry to surprised and confused.

"I-I just I can't...she needs a father in her life and I'm not it. I can't even say 'Love you' to her right or even give her an actual hug." Kanan said.

"Kanan..." Hera placed a hand on his shoulder "She has you, she has Ahsoka, she has Zeb,Sabine, Ezra and even me. She just needs you, her brother, to just go and talk to her."

"I don't know how, I don't even know what she's going through. She must be so terrified, all these new things in her life and she always hides whatever pain she has."

"You do know what she's going through though, we've all been scared at one point of her life. And we've all admitted it, she just needs you to let her know that it's okay for her to be scared."

* * *

 **Ok, for those with awesome memories and comparison skills you can tell how this chapter is similar to chapter 10 from 'The New Girl, From Earth'. For those who don't have** **awesome memories and comparison skills, it is similar to chapter 10, that's why I am giving it the same chapter name. The big difference, no one was kidnapped.**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged!**


	23. Chapter 23-Sketchbook

**-0- shows the beginning and end of a dream with regular text in between**

* * *

"You're right, but I don't know how to say that to her." Kanan said.

"Just talk to her, just like you talk to Ezra." Hera said.

"I don't know how to, she's a little different than Ezra." Kanan admitted.

"Not by as much as you think." Hera smiled.

Kanan was confused by that.

"Think about it, they both grew up on their own and they both have a habit of getting in trouble and they both have you as a figure to look up to."

"But-"

"Talk to her." Hera cut Kanan off.

"Hera, I think we should just leave her alone, at least for a half-hour." Kanan offered.

"Fine, a half-hour. No more." Hera said and left the cargobay, leaving Kanan standing on his own.

Hera walked to the cockpit to check the radar and saw Athena sitting in the co-pilot seat. She noticed Athena never sat in the pilot seat, she had always sat in the co-pilot seat or the other seats. Hera wondered if she just knew to not sit there or if she just was respectful like that, either way, she was glad she didn't have to explain that to Athena. The rest of the crew knew that only Ahsoka, Kanan and Hera were allowed to sit there. She smiled and sat in the pilot seat next to Athena, who was watching with amazement at the sky of the planet, seeming like she had forgotten about that Imperial broadcast.

Athena didn't even notice Hera until she began to look over the control panel.

"Hey, Hera." Athena said, still staring at the sky.

"You like the view?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, on Earth I never got to see stuff like this." Athena said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I went on planes, but they never flew this high."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hera asked.

"Yeah." Athena said.

"You know, maybe I will let you fly the _Ghost_." Hera said,cooly.

Athena looked over at her with hope and a big smile "Really?"

Hera smiled and shook her head "No, just wanted to see you smile." Hera said.

Athena smirked "Okay, you got me. But you sure?"

"Never will I let you fly _my_ ship." Hera said "Unless you become as good as a pilot as me."

"Darn," Athena chuckled.

Hera smiled "You know, you really got a sense of humor. You sure you're related to Kanan?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." Athena said.

"Well, you two do look alike."

"Gah! Stop reminding me!" Athena joked.

"Aw, don't like looking just like a girl-version of Kanan?"

"No, but I do pull the ponytail off." Athena shrugged.

Hera checked the radar and saw that it was clear, she got up from her chair "So, you wanna talk about the broadcast?"

"Nah, I've gotten used to the idea. Trust me, there was a lot of times I was put on the Earth news for things I didn't do." Athena shrugged "Except one time, I actually did knock over a painting at the Cleveland Art Museum."

Hera smiled "Okay, just know we're here if you want to talk."

"Thanks," Athena said and turned to the window "I'm good."

Hera left the cockpit and went to the cargo bay where Kanan was still standing.

"Hera, I-" Kanan was cut off.

"She's fine, I talked to her in the cockpit and she seemed perfectly fine."

"Oh, she just was fine? She didn't seemed fazed by the news at all?" Kanan asked.

"No, she seemed good. She's got thick skin, I'll tell you that."

"Then why'd she leave?"

"Probably so everyone wouldn't keep asking if she's ok."

"Oh, do you want me to talk to her anyways?" Kanan asked.

"I think she's fine." Hera said "You can if you _want_ to."

"Nope." Kanan answered quickly.

"Okay." said Hera.

* * *

 _ **Later in the late afternoon after the Ghost had reached the main ship and docked**_

"Give it back!" Athena yelled.

"Hey, what's so important in this sketchbook that I can't see it?" Zeb asked as Athena grasped for her sketchbook he held up in the opposite hand in the common room.

"Give it!" Athena warned "Or I swear-"

"What's going o-" Sabine asked as she and Ezra walked into the common room, both stopped when they saw the two fighting over the scketbook.

"Give it!" Athena yelled, grasping for her sketchbook. "Sabine! Ezra! Help!"

Sabine came over with Ezra too see that Zeb was holding Athena's sketchbook.

"Zeb, give it back to her." Sabine said.

"Hey, I wanna see." Ezra said and took the sketchbook out of Zeb's hand and opened it.

Sabine immediatley wrestled Ezra to get it back "Ezra, that's her book!"

Athena went over to Ezra and Sabine and began to join in the fight for her sketchbook, then Zeb got in the fight too. It soon escalated into an all out brawl.

"Give it! It's mine!"

"What's so important in this book that we can't see it?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra! That's her personal property!" Sabine yelled.

Athena finally got a grasp on her sketchbook and ripped it out of the wrestling brawl and flipped out of the fight and held the book tightly to her side and smirked "Don't get into a fight with an Earthing that grew up on the streets."

The others looked at her in astonishment and Sabine smiled "Good job." and then she turned at Ezra and Zeb with anger "That's her book! How could you think that was okay to take it and try to look at it?!"

"Jeez,Sabine. It's just a book." Ezra said.

"Just a book?! This is _my_ book! It says _my_ name! Not your guys's, mine." Athena opened the cover of her book to show Earth writing "See?! It says 'Abigail Foster'! Not Garazeb Orrelios or Ezra Bridger! Abigail Foster, the name _I_ was given as a baby."

"Abigail?" Zeb asked.

"Foster?" Ezra asked.

"Yes! That was the name my oh so clever government came up for my name! The first name that they found in the name book and, being oh so clever, the last name foster because I was a foster kid!"

"Jeez, sorry!." Ezra said.

Athena gave Ezra and Zeb a glare and walked out of the common room. She walked to the main ship and down the halls to her cabin and entered her room and sat on her top bunk since the bottom bunk was still covered in frost, she opened her book and took out her pencil and continued to sketch a drawing she started to work on. It was of her, Kanan and their mom, but she left a gap to draw in their father since she doesn't know what he looks like,it was almost like a family photo in progress.

Athena was torn about whether or not she wanted to take the risk and go to Earth and find their father. She wanted her family, but she wasn't even sure what family was. But continued to draw the family portrait.

Their mother in the drawing was drawn lightly and with whispers of lines to show that she was hardly there and that she was no longer with them. Athena must have sketched for hours because she later fell asleep as she was drawing.

 **-0-**

A woman and a man sped walked down a sidewalk on a rainy day near a busy road with the woman carrying a cardboard box with a bundle of blankets swaddling a baby inside of them. Both wore cloaks to protect them from the rain so it was hard to tell the facial features of them.

"Come on, dear." the man said as he led the woman down a street.

"Honey, will she be safe here?" the woman asked.

"She'll be safer here than she'll ever be with the Empire." the man said as the couple walked briskly down the sidewalk."I promise, Cyla, she will be fine. I swear on my life that she will be."

"But do we have to give her to the Earth authorities? They may figure out that she has powers and this planet is very dangerous." the woman said.

"When they do, she will be strong enough to protect herself and others."

"Do you think that Caleb may still be alive?" the woman asked "I think we should continue to search for him."

"My love, there is no more we can do than hope. Hope that the two may find eachother one day and bring down the Empire together and restore peace to our galaxy and Earth."

"You are right my love, all we can do is hope."

The woman and man stopped walking and the man looked over the baby swaddled in the many blankets "My child, I will forever love you. And I promise one day we will meet again."

The woman looked at the man "My love,we must hurry."

"Yes, you are right." the man sniffled a little and the two prevailed on in the stormy weather.

They soon came near a split in the road and stopped, the woman looked back to the man "I will walk on from here, go and start the ship. The government will find us if we don't hurry off this planet."

 **-0-**

Athena sat up in her bunk with a startle.

Did she just see the past? When she was a baby?

She looked down on her lap to see that she still held her sketchbook and pencil and took her phone out from her pocket to check the time since she had synced her phone with the other's time and saw that it was almost time when she usually wakes up. She picked up her sketchbook and pencil and hopped off her bunk and placed them in a drawer on her bunk.

She walked out of her cabin and to the bridge where other rebels were going over the computers and control panel.

"Miss Jarrus." One of the rebels called.

Athena didn't notice, she wasn't very used to having that last name.

"Miss Jarrus, over here." the female rebel pilot said.

Athena looked over to see the red-haired rebel in a pilot's uniform "Me?"

"Yes, you are Jarrus right?"the rebel asked.

"Umm...are you talking about Kanan?" Athena said as she walked over to the rebel.

"No, I'm talking about you, Athena Jarrus."

"Oh...yeah...sorry." Athena said.

" Commander Tano wanted me to let you know that you need to go to the medbay later on today.''the female pilot said.

"Oh, thank you." Athena said and continued to the _Ghost._

Once she reached the ship, she went to the common room to see Ezra with bags under his eyes and looking horribly tired as he sat up on the couch.

"Hey, Ez." Athena said "Still can't sleep?"

"No, and it's-" Ezra yawned "only my second day."

Athena smiled "Karma."

"What?"

"It's a thing on Earth where people believe that if you do something bad, for example; try to look at someone's sketchbook, then something bad like not being able to sleep will happen to you."

"Yeah..." Ezra let out a nervous chuckle "Sorry. You are very good at fighting though."

"Thanks.''

"Um...so hey...why'd you try to make Kanan think we were dating?" Ezra asked.

"I wanted to get him mad, that's all." Athena smiled "Like I'm ever gonna date again."

"Oh..." Ezra said.

Athena smiled '' Wanna play Dejarik?"

Ezra smiled back "Sure. Why not?"

Athena set up the Dejarik table and the two began to play. It only took about 3 minutes for Athena to win.

"Boo yah!" Athena cheered in victory.

"What? They don't even have this on Earth!" Ezra exclaimed in surprise.

"I guess I'm just that awesome." Athena shrugged.

"Aw, come on. Let's play again, I bet you that I could win."

"Haven't you learned not to bet yet?" Athena asked.

"Figure of speech." Ezra said and set up the Dejarik table.

The two played the game again and this time it took a shorter amount of time for Athena to defeat Ezra.

"What?" Ezra asked in shock.

"Boo yah!" Athena cheered.

"That's just beginner's luck." Ezra said.

"Sure...whatever helps you sleep at night." Athena sarcastically said.

"Hey."

Athena then sat next to Ezra "Aw...Ez can't take a girl beating him at a game?"

"Hey, pick any other game, I bet I could defeat you." Ezra said.

"I don't know any of your guys's games." Athena said.

"Oh yeah." Ezra realized.

"Hey, is Kanan up? I gotta talk to him." Athena asked.

"I don't think so. What do you you have to tell him?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh, ok." Ezra said. "Hey, Kanan seemed a little upset yesterday, you know why?"

"He's probably wondering about our dad, that's all."

"What about him?" Ezra asked.

"We think he may still be alive."

"Then why don't we just go get him, it's not like-"

"He's on Earth, Ezra." Athena said "And I don't even know if I want to meet him or not."

"Why do you say that? He's your dad, why wouldn't you want to meet him?"

"Because..." Athena paused "Because I don't know how to react when I see him. Like, I don't even know if he even wants me."

"He's your father, of course he wants you." Ezra assured.

"Ezra, there are some things on Earth you don't understand. A lot of times parents abandoned their children just because they don't want them, if my father really wanted me, why didn't he keep me?"

"Athena, he was just probably protecting you."

"So he just gave me to the foster system, where I would be treated worse than a criminal? Where people constantly tried to kill me? Is that protecting your child? Abandoning them and having them fend for themselves for most of their life?"

"Athena..."Ezra was cut off.

"Ezra, I was constantly abused in foster care. If my father loved me, why wouldn't he just pull me out of the foster system?"

"He was just protecting you, that's all." Ezra said "You're parents probably didn't want you to be in the hands of the Empire, which would've been a whole lot worse."

Athena let out a sigh "You're right, the Empire would be a lot worse."

"What happened in foster care that was so bad?" Ezra asked.

"I-I don't want to explain." Athena stuttered. "Too painful."

"Ok, just wondering."

"It's alright, I just never want to talk about that stuff and make others sad."

"Wait, so the stuff you told us so far isn't the sad parts?" Ezra asked, shocked.

"Nope, not really."

"Jeez, that's horrible."

"Eh, made me who I am." Athena shrugged.

There was a swish of the door, showing Hera.

"Hey, Hera." Athena said.

"Hey, you two." Hera yawned."Why are you up?"

"I don't know, I just wake up whenever I feel like it sometimes." Athena said.

"Ok," Hera said and sat next to Ezra "What you guys up to?"

"Dejarik." Ezra said.

"So, you two a couple or what?" Hera joked.

"Hera!" Ezra complained.

"Not a couple, not a couple." Athena assured.

Hera softly laughed "You 2 are adorable."

"Hera!" Athena whined.

"I'm just joking." Hera rolled her eyes. "So, anyone heard from Kanan?"

"Your boyfriend?" Athena joked.

"Hey, watch it." Hera playfully warned.

"No, we don't think he's up." Ezra said.

"Okay, just wondering." Hera said.

"About your boyfriend?" Athena smiled.

"Hey, what'd I just tell you?" Hera joked.

"We got any missions today?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting up with Vizago to trade some supplies." Hera said.

"Okay, so we gonna take Athena and Rae with us since that broadcast?" Ezra asked.

"He's still made deals with us, despite us being wanted by the Empire. I don't think he'll change his mind because of them, we're good source of income for him." Hera said.

"Cool! This sounds funner than the warehouse already!" Athena said.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged!**

 **Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24- That's unfair

The _Ghost_ slowly declined from the sky and landed softly on the ground in front of Vizago's ship where his droids were working with crates scattering the ground. The crew gathered in the cargo bay crowded with crates and awaited orders from their captain, Hera.

Athena was trying to contain her enthusiasm for the fact that she was on her first mission without any injuries and not having to be the decoy. Hera came down the ladder and joined the rest of the crew in the cargobay and stood next to Rae.

"Okay, gang. I want you guys to act like it's a normal day," Hera said "Rae, Chopper, Athena, I want you to stay in the ship."

"Aw." Athena and Rae said together.

"Aw, don't act so disappointed, kid." Kanan lightly punched Athena's shoulder.

"I think I can help, I can tell whether a person is lying or not. That and I grew up bargaining, trust me, it's one of the many reasons the CIA and the FBI wanted me to work for them." Athena protested.

"Stay." Hera ordered. "I don't want either of you used as a bargaining chip."

"What about Kanan and Ezra?" Rae asked "They were on the broadcast as Jedi too."

"That's true," Hera said "But Vizago already knew that. He would definitely shoot Athena if it meant he'd get extra credits from the Empire."

"Then what about me?" Rae asked. "I'm wanted alive just like Ezra and Kanan."

"Fine, you can come. Athena, you stay." Kanan ordered.

"What?! That's so unfair!" Athena whined "Why'd you bring me with you guys if I wasn't gonna do anything?"

"Life's unfair." Kanan said as the liftgate started to lower "Go with Chopper to the cockpit, now."

Athena mumbled something in spanish and followed Chopper to the cockpit.

"Let's go." Hera said as the group walked out of the ship behind her.

"Ah! Isn't it my favorite crew." Vizago welcomed as he walked up to the group.

"Let's just do business." Kanan said.

"Yes, Jedi. I seen you and your apprentice with this girl on the Imperial broadcast." Vizago gestured to Ezra and Rae. "Where is the other one? The...um...creature?"

"That's none of your concern, we just came to do business." Kanan said.

"Tell me, where did you find a thing like that? What was she? " Vizago asked.

"Look, Vizago." Hera started "Either we talk business or we don't talk at all."

* * *

 _ **With Chopper and Athena**_

"Gah! I'm so bored!" Athena exclaimed as she leaned back in the co-pilot seat.

 _"Get used to it, kid."_ Chopper beeped.

"What?" Athena asked. "I don't understand what you're saying."

 _"Ah! Never mind!"_ Chopper beeped as he continued to work on the _Ghost._

"I can't believe they just made me sit in here." Athena grumbled "I could be very useful, but here I sit. Jeez, I'm not a flippin' baby."

Athena looked out the window that was facing the opposite direction of Vizago's ships and stuff. She seriously wanted to help, it's unlikely that he'd recognize her since she didn't have the same look as she did in the Imperial broadcast.

 _"Stupid Empire, why ya gotta put my face out there?Jeez, only a few days off of Earth and the Empire already screwed up my life. Heck, they screwed my life up when I was born, they are the ones that orphaned me. Took my mom probably, and who knows what they did with my dad. They kept me away from my only biological family, Kanan, away from me. The only reason I'm here is because they crash landed in that field near Cleveland."_

Athena then began to think how if she hadn't thrown that girl to the wall with the Force at the time she did at her school, she wouldn't have ran to that wall when she did. And if she hadn't looked up at that exact moment that she did, she would've never saw and searched for the _Ghost_ and never found the crew. And if she hadn't found the crew, she wouldn't have found out Kanan was her brother and also wouldn't be Ahsoka's Padawan. And if Jalo hadn't kidnapped her and Kanan, they would've never met Rae. And the list went on and if she hadn't used the Force back on Earth, who knows what her life might be like right now?

A heck of alot worse then now.

Athena began to wonder about the people she knew back on Earth, if any of them even cared that this happened to her.

Athena was taken out of her train of thought when Chopper began to frantically beep.

Athena sat up and turned to Chopper "What? What is it?"

 _"Imperial forces!" Those-"_ Chopper started.

"I can't understand you. Just point or something!" Athena yelled at the frantic droid.

Chopper quickly rolled out of the cockpit and then came back in with a Stormtrooper helmet and pointed at it. It took a second or two for Athena, but she figured out what Chopper was saying.

"The Empire?"

 _"YES!"_ Chopper beeped.

"We should warn the others." Athena said. "Do they have their coms?"

"Not connected to the _Ghost._ " Chopper beeped, Athena just looked at him in confusion so Chopper just shook his robotic head 'no'.

"Then let's go!" Athena said and dashed out of the cockpit.

Chopper rolled in front of the door to stop Athena.

"What are you doing?! I gotta warn them!"

* * *

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, and that this was a short chapter.** **My life is h-e-c-t-i-c.**

 **I will (try to)write another chapter soon(if my family doesn't drive me insane)!** **Let's just say that I hate the city life.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Bye(:**


	25. Chapter 25- Behave

"Do we have a deal then?" Vizago asked as he outstretched his hand in Kanan's direction in a handshake motion.

"We have a-" Kanan was interrupted by a roar and he turned his head up to see a TIE fly above them "TIEs!"

"Let's go!" Sabine said as her and the others dashed to the _Ghost_.

Vizago and his droid also fled and once in the cargo bay, Kanan went to the turret gun and Ezra and Zeb went to the side guns and Sabine went to the _Phantom_ guns while Hera and Rae went to the cockpit. Once there they saw a fighting Athena and Chopper.

"You were the one that wouldn't let me out of here!"

 _"You are the one that can't understand anything!"_ Chopper beeped.

"What are you two doing?!" Hera yelled as she got in the pilot seat "Rae, I want you to use the front guns on the TIEs."

"On it!" Rae said and got in the seat to the _Ghost's_ front cannons and Hera pulled the ship up.

"Chopper! Tell the fleet we got stuck up in this fight!" Hera ordered.

Chopper let out a string of beeps and left the cockpit.

"Athena, can you sense any Inquisitors?" Hera asked.

"I don't know how to do that yet." Athena said "But so far, no."

"She's right, I don't sense them near either." Rae said as she began to shoot at the TIEs.

"Alright, hold on." Hera said and Athena sat in the co-pilot seat as the ship began to leave the planet's atmosphere.

"Is this an every day thing?" Athena asked.

"Yeah." Hera answered.

"Hera!They got back up!" Zeb yelled over the intercom.

"On it!" Sabine yelled.

The ship then shook, meaning they were hit by a TIE. Athena started to say something in spanish.

"Athena! Speak basic!" Hera yelled.

"What?" Athena asked.

"Speak english!" Rae said.

"Oh..." Athena realized.

The ship shook again.

"Ah! I lost hyperdrive!" Hera shouted and got on the com "Chopper fix the hyperdrive!"

Chopper let out a string of beeps over the com.

"I don't care! Fix it!" Hera ordered "Or I'll let Athena and Sabine beat you into a pile of rust!"

" Wait,what?" Athena asked.

The ship shook again, this time a little harder than the last one, and then again.

"Ah! We lost shields!" Hera yelled "Chopper!"

Chopper came over the com and beeped a bunch of complaints and stuff Athena couldn't understand.

"What do you mean you can't fix them?!"

Chopper beeped again.

Hera's face went blank and a little pale and Athena noticed the worry spreading across Hera's face.

"What'd he say?" Athena asked.

"The fleet can't get here and the shields and hyperdrive are gone." Hera said.

The _Ghost_ shook again and a Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace in front of them.

"Hera! We got company!" Kanan yelled over the com.

"Fight the best you can, the fleet can't get here and the hyperdrive and shields are down!" Hera yelled.

"What?! Why can't they get here?!" Sabine shouted over the com.

The Star Destroyer then started to fire on the _Ghost._

Athena pressed the com button "Hey, um...is it possible that I can make a shield out of ice around the _Ghost_?"

"I don't know..." Kanan said "You're not used to your powers yet."

"Well it's the best thing we got! She's gotten good at making ice paintings." Sabine pointed out over the com.

"You know what, Athena, do it." Hera said.

"What? Are you serious? How are we gonna fly out of here if we're a block of ice?" Zeb asked over the com.

"Athena? You sure?" Rae said.

Athena nodded her head and began to focus on forming ice around the ship. Slowly frost crept over the window in front of Rae, Hera and Athena and then the ice continued to spread.

"Woah!" Ezra said over the com "How's she doing this?"

The TIEs fired again, but it didn't cause much damage.

"Chopper, just work on the hyperdrive, Athena made us a shield." Hera ordered over the com.

After a few minutes, the ship was completely covered in about 4 feet of ice, all except the front window with only a small frost, and the fire from the TIEs caused little damage and Athena opened her eyes, showing that they were once again a frosty blue and her hair was again bleach-blonde and her skin slightly more pale.

"That was cool!" Rae said.

Chopper came over the com and let out a bunch of beeps.

"Great, let's get out of here." Hera said, starting up the hyperdrive.

The stars and the Imperial ships around them became a blur and the ship entered hyperspace. Rae got out of the front gun seat and climbed into the cockpit, soon Kanan came into the cockpit followed by Ezra and Zeb then Sabine and Chopper.

The crew began to talk to each other, but Athena slowly drained the sounds out. She wasn't feeling well, she felt cold, tired, and weak. All she wanted to do was curl in a ball and fall asleep she was feeling so weak. Her breath became a little shaky and her fingers began to tremble and turned a blue/purple with her lips. A cold wave came down her spine and she shivered a little.

"Hey, Athena, you okay?" Hera asked as she looked at the freezing teen.

"I'm-good, ju-st a little cold. Pr-obably from t-hat much ice." Athena shivered.

Hera took off her right glove and placed her hand on Athena's forehead "Athena, you're freezing. Go and get warmed up, drink some coffee or something."

"I'm fine, j-ust a little cold. It happens." Athena assured.

"No, last time-"

"Last time I-I turned out f-ine." Athena shivered.

"Go." Hera ordered "Kanan, make sure she gets warmed up."

"What?" Athena whined "I'm fi-ne"

Hera gave her a stern look and Athena decided that this fight was one she wasn't gonna win. Athena got up and walked towards the kitchen followed by Kanan, after they reached the kitchen Athena just sat down and laid her head on the table.

"Hey, you're supposed to get warmed up. Not fall asleep." Kanan said as he nudged Athena to wake up.

"I fm g wy" Athena mumbled with her head buried under her arms as she laid her head on the table.

"What? Just get up." Kanan said.

"I twrd." Athena mumbled.

"Syla Dume, get up." Kanan warned.

"I dnt wnna." Athena mumbled.

Kanan sat next to her and pulled her head up "Come on, just stay awake."

"I'm tired." Athena moaned, barely keeping her eyes open.

"Maybe some coffee will help." Kanan offered, still keeping her head up.

"No, I h-ate coffee." Athena shivered.

"Seriously? How are we related again?" Kanan joked.

"Can I just go to sle-ep? I'm tir-ed." Athena asked.

"No, I don't know what'll happen if you fall asleep after freezing the ship like that." Kanan said "Can you just try to stay awake?"

"No."

"Then how are you going to get warm?" Kanan asked.

"I'm f-ine, just co-ld and tired." Athena assured.

"You can sleep when we're back with the fleet." Kanan said.

Athena let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You like tea?" Kanan asked.

"I like to go to sl-eep." Athena shivered.

"You sure you're okay? You're eyes are blue again and your lips are purple."

Athena did not say anything, she really wasn't sure if she was okay or not.

"Maybe talking will warm you up." Kanan suggested and let go of Athena's head and she sat up fully"Wanna talk?"

Athena shrugged "Maybe, what about?"

Kanan shrugged.

Athena smiled a little "And th-at's how we're rela-ted." she shivered.

Kanan smiled a little "Yeah, how so?"

"Neither of us li-kes to talk too mu-ch."

"Yeah, guess so."

"I wonder if-if our dad was like that." Athena shivered.

"Maybe our mom was like that more." Kanan suggested.

"No, Jalo said when he kidnapped us how she was outspoken." Athena pointed out.

"True, then I guess we're like our dad." Kanan said.

"I wo-nder what they were like." Athena shivered.

"Yeah, I did too."

"I'm not sure if I want to meet our dad though." Athena admitted.

"How come?"

Athena shrugged "I gue-ss because I don't unde-rstand why he didn't go looking for you after the f-all of the Republic or why he ne-ver pulled me out of the fo-ster system."

"Yeah, I'm not sure either. And it'd be risky going back to Earth, and we don't know where on Earth he really is and what he looks like." Kanan said.

"I know what he sounds like." Athena said.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"Another dream." Athena said.

"What about?"

Athena told Kanan about the dream she had last night, and Kanan looked fairly confused at the fact Athena had the ability to see the past.

"You think you seen the past in a vision?"

Athena shrugged "Maybe, I think so."

"We'll talk to Ahsoka, maybe she knows." Kanan said.

"Okay." Athena said.

"So...you're not dating Ezra, are you?"Kanan asked.

Athena laughed.

"That means 'no', right?" Kanan asked.

"Yes" Athena laughed.

"Wait, so you are dating?" Kanan asked.

"No." Athena laughed.

"Oh, thank the Force." Kanan sighed in relief.

"What's so wrong if Ezra and I dated?" Athena asked, stopping laughing.

"Just no." Kanan said.

"You aren't my dad you know." Athena pointed out.

Kanan shook his head 'no' "No, just no."

"Aw...why not? He's a nice kid. A lot better than some of my ex-boyfriends on Earth."

"Yeah, that reminds me. Who were you engaged to?" Kanan asked.

"Oh, his name was Martin Novell." Athena said and pulled out her phone and showed a photo of Athena and a boy in a selfie. The boy had cinnamon colored skin and amber colored eyes with curly, black hair.

"Oh, so that's him?" Kanan asked, pointing to the boy. "How old?"

"We took this photo a few weeks ago, on his 14th birthday." Athena said "His family was really nice, his dad was the preacher at the church I went to and his mom was a teacher."

"Why would they allow their son to get married then at age 14?" Kanan asked.

"They really like me and they couldn't afford adoption and they wanted me in their family." Athena explained "Adoption is really expensive and complicated."

"But they only knew you for a _month_." Kanan pointed out.

"They actually almost knew me for the 2 years I was in Cleveland." Athena said "I was Martin's tutor when I was in Cleveland and I also knew his dad from church and I was his mom's assistant during school in study hall for a year. We didn't start officially dating until a month ago."

"You miss them?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, kinda. But it's like any other family I went through, just gotta move on."

"Huh."

"He was a cool kid, got straight A's but still got tutoring from me just as an excuse to talk to me, he'd even stick up for me whenever anyone was trying to make fun of me or anything. But then I switched schools because of a new foster family not that long ago, that's why we decided to go get a marriage licence in New Hampshire so I wouldn't have to go through a bunch of foster families. But, then I accidently threw a girl using the Force and I found you guys the same day." Athena explained "But, this family is much better."

Kanan smiled "You think so?"

"Yep, best family ever. Even if I have to fight Inquisitors, can't date, and have to fight the Galactic Empire."

"Gee, how terrible were the others if this is the best?" Kanan joked.

Athena smiled.

"So how'd you manage to throw that girl with the Force?" Kanan asked.

"Okay, so I was just sitting at my lunch table by myself and then this girl, Rayley, come up to me and she then punched me after some words were said. And then when she tried to punch me again, I accidently threw her using the Force." Athena explained simply.

"Huh, well the only thing you'll be fighting is the Empire now." Kanan said.

* * *

 _ **Later with Ahsoka, Kanan and Athena in the medbay**_

"How'd this happen again?" Ahsoka asked.

"I froze the _Ghost._ " Athena said,sitting on the examination table, she was now much more awake and her eyes and hair and skin colors were back to normal.

"The ship lost it's shields and Athena used her powers to create a shield of ice around us." Kanan added "It saved us all."

"Remind me why you came." Athena said to Kanan.

Kanan gave her a glare "Because Hera said so."

"Well, you better go to sleep, it's getting late." Ahsoka said and Athena hopped of the table. "We'll be talking about that dream you had last night tomorrow." She told her Padawan.

Kanan walked out of the medbay, followed by Athena then Ahsoka. Ahsoka and Athena went towards their cabins and Kanan went to the _Ghost_.

Right before Athena could go to her cabin, Ahsoka stopped her by placing her hand gently on her shoulder. Athena turned around.

"I'm gonna be gone tomorrow, behave yourself." Ahsoka said.

"Come on Ahsoka, you've known me for only like a week. What gives you the idea that I'd get in trouble?"

"Just stay outta trouble."

"Will do, Master." Athena said and went into her cabin.

After the door closed behind her, she grabbed her sketchbook and sat on her bottom bunk and began to draw.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **BTW, I read over this story so far, and surprisingly at this point, Athena's only known the crew for about 9 days. Next chapter will be the tenth. Weird, isn't it?**

 **Bye! (:**


	26. Chapter 26-Girl on fire

Rex was walking down the main ship's halls since Ahsoka had told him to go find Athena and wake her up. He wasn't sure why she couldn't do it, but when he asked she just told him she had some business to take care of and that Athena sometimes punches people when they wake her up. She was starting to sound like a younger Ahsoka already. Rex remembered the old times when Ahsoka was Athena's age and how she always had a snippy remark to anything and everything, the whole punching thing is just Athena, probably gets it from Kanan.

Then he started to think how the two are siblings, odd. They did look alike, but Athena seemed to build trusts with people much quicker than Kanan. Ahsoka told him how she was a foster kid back on Earth, it was weird thinking that Athena grew up thinking that the rest of the universe was a myth,fiction.

Rex reached Athena's door and pressed the button to see Athena on her top bunk, but she didn't seem like she was in a peaceful rest. She seemed like she was almost gasping for air.

Rex went over to the teen to see that she was coughing violently he shook her arm to try to get her up.

"Athena! Wake up!" Rex called.

Athena continued to violently cough and gasp for air.

"Athena!"

Athena's eyes opened and showed fear in her eyes with redness around them, but continued to cough and sat up quickly.

"Hey, you ok?" Rex asked.

Athena shook her head 'no', but said nothing and continued to gasp for air.

"What was it?" Rex asked "Hey, come on, spit it out."

Athena then started to cough into her arm and Rex got more concerned.

"Oh, Force. Come on, Athena, we better get you to the medbay."

Athena shook her head 'no' once more and continued to cough.

"What was it?Nightmare?"

Athena shook her head 'yes' and coughed much more violently.

"Come on, you have to get to the medbay. Don't make me get Ahsoka."

"A-hsok-a" Athena coughed "isn't h-ere."

"Okay, you can talk, that's better." Rex said. "Now what was the nightmare?"

"I-I was" Athena had a small cough fit and continued "th-rown i-in a r-iver and I-I couldn't br-eath."

"Hey, you're alright." Rex assured Athena as she gasped for more air and the coughed some more. "You sure you don't need to go to the medbay?"

Athena shook her head 'no' and Rex could see the fear in Athena's eyes go away slowly "I'm-I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm no-not a baby."

"Come on, let's get you to the _Ghost_ crew." Rex offered.

"No, I'm fi-ne." Athena coughed. "I'll just stay here."

"Hm... now why were you having a dream about being thrown in a river? Seems quite odd."

"It wasn't a dr-eam." Athena coughed "It h-append to me when I-I was 5."

Rex could relate to having nightmares like Athena just had, flashbacks of the Clone wars, flashbacks of his fellow men dieing, it was hard to fall asleep sometimes, but he managed.

"Someone threw you in a river?"

"I bro-ke a vase and my foster mo-m threw me in fo-r punishment." Athena coughed.

"Oh... you sure you don't want to go the the _Ghost?"_ Rex asked.

"I-I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Athena coughed, but less severely.

"Fine, but Ahsoka wanted me to wake you up at this time. You probably are going on a mission." Rex said.

"I'll go in a minute." Athena let out a small cough "Thanks."

"Okay, just lettin' you know." Rex said. "By the way, Hera was telling me to tell you that you gotta help scrape the ice off the ship."

"Aww..." Athena moaned at the thought of work "okay, I'll be over there in a minute."

"You sure? Your breathing was really bad and that could've hurt your lungs."

"I cried myself to sleep every night since I was a baby to the age of 11, I'll be fine." Athena assured.

"Every night?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine though." Athena said.

"Ok then, I'll be going." Rex said and walked out of Athena's cabin.

* * *

"Hey, Hera, you seen Athena?" Kanan asked the Twi'lek pilot as she looked over the control panel of the ship, checking to see if the ice is doing any harm. The _Ghost_ was still covered in thick ice, all except the window that only had a thin sheet of frost.

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering, that's all. She didn't seem too well yesterday after freezing the ship."

"You took her to the medbay, I'm sure she's fine." Hera assured.

"I know, she's just a little odd when it comes to wanting help and I'm worried she's hiding something that we should talk about."

"Well, she's a Jarrus, she'll tough it out." Hera said.

"Yeah, and that's another thing," Kanan said as he sat in the co-pilot seat "I don't know how she's reacting to that last name."

"Why do you think that? " Hera asked.

"Well, it's because, as you know, our real last name is Dume. And well..." Kanan trailed off.

"Kanan, she is probably overjoyed that someone shares a last name with her, even if it's not your real last name. The only way that would've happened on Earth was if she got married."

"Yeah," Kanan said solemnly.

"You know, Ezra was telling me how Athena tried to make you think that her and Ezra were dating when you were half awake and that you literally picked Athena up and placed yourself in between the 2." Hera smiled "Not liking Athena and Ezra together?"

"No, I do not like my Padawan and my sister together." Kanan crossed his arms.

"Aw...but they'd be adorable together." Hera joked.

"No, no, never gonna happen." Kanan said "I don't want my sister's 13th boyfriend to be my Padawan."

"Kanan, just think, Ezra is probably a lot better behaved than those other guys back on Earth. That and she now has a scary big brother." Hera smiled.

"Scary big brother? When did I get that title?" Kanan asked.

"Just think, how many older brothers in the galaxy are Jedi, can shoot, and are 16 years older than their sibling?" Hera pointed out.

"Okay, you got me there." Kanan admitted "But that doesn't mean that the two can be a couple, as long as I'm living, no."

Hera rolled her eyes "Yeah, ok."

There was a swish of the door and Kanan and Hera turned to see Ezra.

"Hey, Ez." Kanan said.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" Ezra asked as he sat in a seat.

"Oh, nothing." Hera said "Just you and Athena."

"Not a couple, not a couple." Ezra repeated.

Kanan let out a small chuckle "Don't worry I wasn't gonna pester you about that."

"Phew, good." Ezra said in relief. "So what were you talking about?"

"You and Athena." Hera repeated.

"Wait...what does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"It means you were probably better than some of the boys she knew on Earth." Kanan explained.

Ezra was getting more confused by the second. "What does that mean?"

"It means Kanan is okay with you and Athena being together." Hera said, cooly.

"What?" Ezra and Kanan said in unison.

"When did I say that?" Kanan asked.

"When did Athena ever agree to this?" Ezra asked "Because I still have a small fear that she'll murder me if I get too close."

"You 2 can't tell when a person is joking can you?" Hera asked.

"Oh...I still think she can kill me." Ezra said.

"Yeah, she could." Kanan said "She won't, remember? It's against her beliefs."

"Oh, great. She can't kill?" Hera asked.

"Nope." Kanan and Ezra said in unison.

"How is she gonna help the rebellion then if she can't kill?" Hera asked.

"She might adjust." Ezra suggested.

Kanan shook his head "No, I did some reasearch on her religion and it clearly states that they can't kill. Which is ironic since it's from Earth and 33% of the people on that planet follow that religion."

"Seriously? " Hera asked.

"Yep, they can't kill." Kanan said "It's gonna be hard for her with the Inquisitors and Stormtroopers."

"Does she have to follow her religion?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, that's her beliefs. It's her decision on what she follows and believes. If she won't kill, she won't kill." Kanan said.

"Then how will she fight?" Ezra asked.

There was a swish of the door, showing Athena with her outfit on and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"The true way to win a fight is with strength. And strength isn't how hard you can hit, it's how hard you can _get_ hit and still go on." Athena said as she leaned on the side of the door.

"But if you can't kill-" Ezra was cut off by Athena

"Then I will continue to get hit and fight. Others may try to kill me, but that doesn't dictate me to have to kill them." Athena said.

"Then how will you win?" Ezra asked.

"Same way I won fights on the street, you wear your opponent out until they fall." Athena said. "Your strength is based on how hard you can get hit. Every hit your opponent throws, weakens and tires them until they can no longer throw a hit anymore. That is how you win."

"But what if you cannot take any more hits?" Ezra asked.

"Then you die." Athena said "If you cannot take hits, you cannot throw hits."

"Where'd you learn that?" Kanan asked.

"On the streets, just gotta learn. One of the two times I lost a fight, I threw more than I blocked and I got stabbed." Athena explained coldly "If my opponent would have stabbed exactly 2 centimeters over, I would have gotten stabbed in a main artery and died."

"But what if you have to throw punches when you can't take anymore?" Ezra asked.

"If you can't take anymore punches, you've already lost, you're dead." Athena said coldly "You can't throw a punch if you can't take one."

"But if the Empire has worn at us enough and we're tired of fighting, then we have to go offensive." Ezra said.

"No, the best offence is a good defence." Athena said "If they continue to fight, and we continue our defence, they will eventually wear out of their forces and become weak. But if we go offensive, and have no defence, then they can defeat us by us having no defence later on."

"But the Empire has much more power." Ezra pointed out.

"No power of evil is greater than hope and a good defence." Athena said.

"Then how do we fight?" Ezra asked.

"By staying in the fight." Athena said and sat in a seat.

"Well, how does your country fight?" Ezra asked.

"In many ways." Athena said "Many wars, many tactics. And that's why we've very few wars."

"Can we possibly form an ally with your country then?" Hera asked.

"Um...they tried to kill us, Hera. I doubt they'd like to be our ally." Kanan said.

"You'd be surprised." Athena said "When they became a country after their revolution from a country called Great Britain, they soon became one of their most powerful allies."

"Seriously?" Hera asked.

"Yep." Athena said. "Still are their ally to this day after over 200 years."

"I still think it's not a good idea to become allies with them just yet." Kanan said.

"Why not? They are fairly powerful and a republic." Hera said. "And they hold a lot of information on the Empire."

"And us." Ezra said.

"That is true, if we upset them, they could release the information they have on us to the Empire." Athena said.

"Where are they getting this information?" Hera asked.

Athena shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea, they portrayed it all as fiction. I just thought someone made it all up and made it into a few movies and shows."

"Wait, we're in a movie?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, no. You guys aren't." Athena said.

"It still sounds dangerous, what kind of information do they tell about the Empire?" Hera asked.

"Um...everything." Athena said "Same with you guys."

"Then if we become allies with them, they'll give us this information." Hera inferred.

"But if the Empire does, they'll give them our information." Kanan pointed out.

"I doubt they'd become allies with either side." Athena told "If they become an ally with the rebellion, the Empire will attack them and they don't have their technology to defend themselves. But if the ally up with the Empire, it's most likely that their other allies will turn on them and cause WWIII."

"Three? Your planet has had 2 World Wars?" Kanan asked.

"Yep." Athena answered.

"So America is out as an ally?" Hera asked.

"Well...maybe." Athena thought out loud "They also might not like us because they seriously want to kill Kanan and me. But they also might want to become allies with us because we are rebelling just like they had over 200 years ago."

"Your country confuses me." Kanan added.

"Welcome to my world, wait till I explain the Great Depression." Athena sarcastically said.

"What was that?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, please don't explain." Kanan said.

"Should we try to become allies then?" Hera asked.

"There's no hurt in trying I guess." Kanan said.

"I thought there was no try." Ezra remarked.

"Okay, I'll bring this up at the next debriefing." Hera said "I'll bring Athena too."

"Aww..." Athena moaned.

"Hera, last time she went to a debriefing, she fell asleep." Kanan pointed out.

"In my defense, I had just come back from Earth and broke my wrist and leg and I hadn't slept for days. And it was boring." Athena defended herself.

"She'll be fine." Hera assured.

"Why am I going?" Athena asked.

"Because you are from the U.S. so you know what they are like, that and you are great at debating." Hera explained.

"How am I good at debating?" Athena asked, confused.

Kanan raised an eyebrow at her in surprise "We just had that whole conversation and you don't see how you just debated so much you could be a politician?"

"I can't debate like a politician," Athena said "I'm a horrible liar."

Kanan rolled his eyes "What kin wid of world do you come from?"

"The one that you and I had to drive through in the desert." Athena remarked.

"So then if we do decide to try to become allies with the U.S., how to we contact them?" Ezra asked.

"We can't send anyone there because they'd shoot us out of the sky." Kanan said.

"We can't contact them by hologram because they don't have that technology and we don't really know their number." Ezra added.

"Number..." Hera thought out loud "Athena still has her phone, is it possible that you can use your phone, Athena?"

"Oh, I can't get a signal _on_ Earth, let alone in another galaxy." Athena said.

"Can you amplify the signal?" Hera asked.

 _"_ I don't even understand how your holograms work, let alone how to get a signal all the way out here with my little phone."

"We'll discuss this at the next debriefing" Hera ended that conversation "We gotta get to our destination so we can get this ice off the ship."

"Oh, yeah." Ezra remembered "Can we just go somewhere really hot so the ice just melts off?"

"That's not a bad idea." Hera remarked.

"Maybe Tatooine." Kanan suggested.

"I hope it's hotter than a Cleveland summer, because that's a lot of ice to melt." Athena said.

"Well, how hot is a Cleveland summer?" Ezra asked.

"Um...What system of temperature do you guys use?" Athena questioned.

"Celsius." Hera answered.

"Then 35 degrees celsius on a hot day sometimes." Athena answered.

"Yeah, Tatooine is a lot hotter." Hera said.

"Hmm...sounds nice." Athena thought out loud "Can't be worse than Las Vegas."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"Gah! It's worse than Vegas!" Athena exclaimed as she and Rae picked away at the ice on the _Ghost's_ roofby the _Phantom_.

"Told you!" Kanan yelled from across the ship.

Athena rolled her eyes and continued to pick away at the ice, there was still about a foot of ice left, the heat helped.

"Man, I'm too used to Ohio." Athena said as she wiped away the sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah, it get's hot here." Rae said.

Rae was dressed in her usual outfit, but she took of her removable sleeves so it was sleeveless and she rolled up her pants to just above her knee. Athena did the same so her pants were just above her knee and both girls took off their shoes because their feet were sweltering hot in their shoes.

"So, Rae, I heard you might start up Jedi training." Athena said.

"I might, still deciding." Rae said "You ever talk to Ahsoka about you getting a lightsaber?"

"No, I'm gonna wait for a while. I know that getting you sabber is a big deal and I want to wait at least a month or two." Athena said "I think Ahsoka will decide whether or not I'm ready. How'd your Jedi Master decide?"

"I'm not sure how Master Luminara decided, she just did. She said she saw how it was very brave of me to turn back from the dark side and that she wanted to make sure I did not fall to the dark side like her former apprentice had."

"Barriss Offee?"Athena asked.

"Yeah, it's weird though, I did some research on the Holonet and it says that Master Luminara had died almost exactly a year ago, but I had just left her a month ago." Rae said "Must've been a mistake."

"Wait, Rae, what year on the Earth calendar do you think it is?" Athena asked quickly, concerned.

"Isn't it November 2014?" Rae asked, confused.

That wasn't right, it was early November 2015.

"Rae, it's 2015." Athena said with sympathy and sat up from scraping ice.

Rae sat up also and looked at Athena with confusion "How's that possible? Luminara had sent me to Earth on September 2014 and then a week later I got there and that was a month ago."

Athena placed a hand on Rae's shoulder "Rae, you must've been in hypersleep or something, it's November 2015. How did you not see that on you phone? Or the newspapers?"

"I-I thought my phone was messed up, so I changed the year when I found it on the street. And I never really read the newspaper, but-but...how? I missed a _year_?"

"You must've because Luminara had died in late 2014, this is early November in 2015." Athena said in the most comforting voice she could do.

"But-but, how? I- I must've passed a black hole or something because I wasn't on Earth for more than a month." Rae said in disbelief "How-how could I've been so stupid, how did I not notice the year in that entire month?"

"I don't know, but it's November, 2015." Athena said.

"So, she must've been captured by the Empire in September of 2014 and then a year later I woke up out of hypersleep?" Rae asked in disbelief "Then it took a week for me to reach Earth and by that time it was October 2015, and now it's been a month and it's November 2015? Right?"

"Yeah, and the show of _Star Wars Rebels_ didn't show the episode until October 2014. Took 2 months for them to show that." Athena said "Didn't you research that on Earth?"

"I did, but I didn't read the date it aired." Rae said, her eyes were now seemingly empty and seemed aloof "I-I missed a year? A year of my life, just gone?"

"No, it's not gone, Rae." Athena comforted "Plus, it might have been a good thing because Earth does something to a Force-sensitives, if you'd arrived a year earlier you may have gotten your powers messed up."

"Yo-you're right." Rae stuttered "Let's just work on the ice."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rae asked.

"Everything." Athena said.

Rae smiled a little and turned back to picking at the ice and Athena did the same. After a minute or two, the silence between the two became uncomfortable for Athena.

"Man, how much ice did I cover this ship in?" Athena said, trying to lighten the mood.

"About 4 feet." Rae answered,coldly.

"Hey, how well do you speak spanish?" Athena asked.

"The basics, I learn quick when it comes to languages." Rae said and continued to pick away at the ice.

"Want to listen to music?" Athena asked.

"Sure, I guess." Rae said.

Athena sat up and got her phone out and scrolled through the music and selected a song she new that would cheer Rae up. She clicked on the song and sat her phone next to the two as it played music.

 _ **Livin' for tomorrow**_  
 _ **Lost within a dream**_  
 _ **Tryna find the answer to the question**_  
 _ **And it seems that love makes the world feel good**_

Rae looked up from her ice picking with a small smile "Is this that M&M song?"

"Yes, yes it is." Athena answered and turned back to chipping the ice off the ship along with Rae.

 _ **Singin' in the moonlight**_  
 _ **Dancin' in the rain**_  
 _ **Let the sun shine through to lift your spirit once again**_  
 _ **'Cause love makes the world feel good**_

 _ **Chasing after rainbows**_  
 _ **Somewhere in the sky**_

 _ **And it feels so good**_  
 _ **Oh yeah**_  
 _ **[x4]**_

 _ **And it feels so good**_

 _ **Riding on a rhythm, of hearts that beat as one**_  
 _ **This feels like forever**_  
 _ **And we've only just begun**_  
 _ **'Cause love makes the world feel good**_

 _ **Holding on the memories**_  
 _ **Where smiles are still alive**_  
 _ **Look into the future and it's happiness inside**_  
 _ **'Cause love makes the world feel good**_

 _ **Walking through my past life**_  
 _ **Where the days are full of joy**_

 _ **And it feels so good**_  
 _ **Oh yeah**_  
 _ **[x4]**_

 _ **And it feels so good**_

"I love that song." Rae said.

"Me too, it's a good song." Athena said.

"I think that Kanan might like that song, it's pretty good." Rae said.

"Yeah, he'll probably never agree to ever listen to Earth music ever again." Athena joked.

"True, true." Rae smiled. "We'll play it anyways knowing us."

"Yeah..." Athena chuckled.

"Hey, if you can control nature, and it includes ice, does that mean you can control fire?" Rae asked.

Athena stopped and thought about that "I think so, I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, there's no hurt in trying." Rae said.

"Maybe we should ask Hera, it is her ship." Athena added.

"Okay, where is she?" Rae asked.

"On the other side of the ship." Athena answered "HEY, HERA! IS IT POSSIBLE FOR ME TO USE FIRE TO MELT THE ICE OFF THE SHIP?!" Athena yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO WITHOUT BURNING DOWN MY SHIP?!" Hera yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW, I'D HAVE TO TRY TO FIND OUT!" Athena shouted back.

"ATHENA, DON'T YOU CATCH YOURSELF ON FIRE!" Kanan yelled.

"THANKS FOR THE ADVICE, MOM!" Athena yelled.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Kanan shouted.

"LET HER!" Zeb yelled "I'M DIEING IN THIS HEAT!"

"SAME HERE!" Sabine yelled.

"CAN YOU JUST MELT THE ICE?!" Ezra shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN YELLING ABOUT!" Rae shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING DURING THIS ENTIRE CONVERSATION?!"

"CHIPPING AWAY ICE THAT ATHENA COVERED THE ENTIRE SHIP WITH!" Ezra yelled.

"OH, WOULD YOU HAVE RATHER BEEN SHOT DOWN BY TIES?!" Athena yelled.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?!" Hera yelled. "JUST TRY THE FIRE THING ALREADY!"

"OK!" Athena yelled.

"Do you know how to use fire?" Rae asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Athena shrugged and closed her eyes and began to focus.

Rae waited for a minute and nothing happened so she began to chip at the ice again. Then after a moment or two she looked up, and to her surprise, Athena's hair was turning to a copper color and her skin began to become a little more tan and the end of her ponytail draped across her shoulder was on fire.

"Athena! You're on fire!" Rae yelled.

Athena's eyes snapped open and they showed to be a bronze color and she looked over to her shoulder and saw the flames engulfing the end of her bronze hair "AH!"

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON THERE?" Kanan shouted.

Athena quickly stood up and patted her hair to put the fire out.

"AH! Athena! Stop , drop and roll!" Rae yelled as she also got up and tried to help Athena with the fire on her shoulder and hair.

"IS SHE ON FIRE?!" Kanan yelled.

"YES!" Rae and Athena yelled in unison.

"DEAR, FORCE. HOLD ON, I'M COMING!" Kanan yelled.

Shortly after that was said, Kanan Force-jumped onto the roof of the ship from where he was standing and saw Athena and Rae trying to put the fire on Athena's shoulder out and ran over to help.

"Gah! It won't die!" Athena yelled.

"Just hold still!" Rae yelled.

Kanan then looked on the roof to see a chunk of ice loose so he picked it up and placed in on Athena's left shoulder that was on fire "There."The fire quickly died out on Athena's shoulder and hair and Athena held the ice and Kanan let go of the ice .

"Thanks, that was a horrible idea." Athena thanked.

"Go inside and make sure you don't have any burns that could get infected." Kanan said.

"Come on,Athena, let's go." Rae said.

"No, I'll take her inside." Kanan said.

"No, I'll go inside on my own. I'm not a child." Athena said.

"Yes you are a child, and I don't want you to have an infection on your shoulder." Kanan said.

"I'm fine, you have to finish the chipping of the ice anyways, it's bad enough I'm not helping, it'll be worse if neither of us where."

Kanan let out a sigh "Fine, just don't do anything stupid."

Athena smiled and grabbed her phone and went to the edge of the _Ghost_ and turned back to Rae and Kanan "Hey, um...I'm not that good with Force jumping, so..." Athena trailed off.

"Fine." Kanan said and he and Rae then used the Force to pick Athena up and slowly place her off the _Ghost_ and on the ground.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Everyone was in the common room and Hera was about to give them all a task since they decided to just let the ice melt off the ship instead of chipping it. Athena now had an ice pack on her left shoulder where she got burnt.

"Okay gang, we have to get some supplies. But this will be dangerous since we're on Tatooine." Hera started "The ice did some damage to some things and I made a list of things we'll need to fix and get. Kanan, Rae and Zeb, you'll be fixing some minor damages to the engine. Sabine and Chopper and I will fix the _Phantom's_ locking system. Ezra and Athena, I'm sending you to the market."

"Wait, why do you think Rae's better at fixing than me?" Ezra asked.

"She has already done some repairs to the com system, I think she'll do well. That, and the last time I let you fix something with Zeb or Chopper, Sabine and I nearly died. And you and Athena have the most street smarts than anyone here." Hera said.

"Hera, I'm not so sure about this. This place is dangerous." Kanan said.

"Athena grew up on Earth, she'll be fine." Hera said.

"What about me?" Ezra asked.

"Don't worry, Athena will protect you." Zeb joked.

"Hey..." Ezra said.

"But what about that broadcast? People will try to kill Athena and Ezra, or call the Empire." Sabine asked.

"I covered that, I have some cloaks they'll wear." Hera said "It's unlikely the Empire will come here anyways, they have little presence here."


	27. Chapter 27- Stay safe

Hera, Ezra and Athena were all standing at the lift gate that was down, Hera held two cloaks for them, one slightly bigger that the other.

"Okay, you two have the supply list." Hera said "Just...stay safe."

"Hera, I grew up on _Earth_." Athena assured "Ya know? The one that made that Jurassic World movie?"

"We never speak of that movie again." Hera said and handed the two their cloaks.

"Agreed." Ezra said and put his hood up.

"Fine." Athena said and also put her hood up.

The cloaks were just past the length of their knees and Ezra's was a brownish/tan color and Athena's was a rusty redish/brown. They both concealed the two's faces with their shadows with a string that tightened the hood around them.

"Be safe, Ezra, keep the creds close to you and don't show that you have creds, unless purchasing something. But don't show more than you'll spend." Hera instructed.

"Got it, anything else?" Ezra asked.

"Athena, don't start any fights with people." Hera warned "And say nothing about Earth."

"Wha- why do you think I'll start a fight?" Athena asked.

Hera narrowed her eyes "Just don't get into fights."

Athena sighed "Anything else?"

"No drinking _anything ,_ except for these waters." Hera said, giving the two string canisters of water and they both strapped them on under their cloaks.

"Well duh." Ezra said "Isn't this place infamous for all their alcohol?"

"Yeah, but someone could also poison us." Athena pointed out.

"See? She's smart." Hera said as she pointed to Athena "Now go now, the market it 3 clicks to the west and get here before sunset."

"Okay, bye." Ezra said and him and Athena walked out of the cargo bay and into the desert.

After a minute of walking, Athena got tired of the silence "You ever been to Tatooine?"

"No, you?" Ezra asked.

Athena turned to him and playfully narrowed her eyes "You do realize where I'm from, right?"

Ezra realized his mistake and laughed "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I forgot."

Athena smiled "Dofus." Athena rolled her eyes.

"So is this walk like the one you and Kanan took in Mexico?" Ezra asked.

"Kinda, but 2 less suns." Athena said "This is ridiculous, I like the one sun thing."

"Same, on Lothal it was really nice weather with just one sun." Ezra said.

"On Earth, we had a bunch of different climates. Hot, cold, humid, dry, name it and we got it." Athena said.

"Cool, so what is your planet technically classified under? Terrestrial? Desert?Water world?"

"It's probably terrestrial, we have mostly jungles and 75% of the planet is water." Athena said.

"Oh...you ever been to a jungle?" Ezra asked.

"Um...other than big cities, the closest jungle I've been to is the everglades in Florida."

"What are they like?" Ezra asked.

"Um...I can't really remember it well since I was only five when I grew up in an orphanage there for a year. But I do remember this giant snake."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was playing in the rain outside by myself and a giant snake came up to me."

"Did it try to kill you?"

"No...I don't think so. I was told it almost did, but I remember...I reached out my hand and it didn't bite me, it just rubbed it's head on my hand. Like a cat almost."

"Well, that's good."

"I actually remember drawing a photo of it in art class and naming it 'Kitty'." Athena chuckled "My art teacher was seriously confused."

"Teacher?" Ezra asked "You guys have school?"

"Yep, by law we all have to attend school until we are 16 and then we're allowed to drop out. I was gonna actually go to college and become an engineer."

"Cool, I never went to school." Ezra said. "Sounds fun though."

"It was sometimes, other days I just fell asleep in class and had to stay after school as punishment." Athena said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, another time I accidentally glued my teacher's arms to the desk." Athena lightly laughed. "About one or two days before I met you guys."

"You said your name is Abigail, right? So does than mean you know have 3 names? Abigail Foster, Syla Dume and Athena Jarrus."

"Yep, exactly." Abigail answered "Call me any other name than Athena and it'll be the last time I ever speak to you."

"Got it, so..." Ezra paused "can you show me how to fight hand to hand?You seem really good."

"Like I said, dodge, block and you'll eventually wear down your opponent and you win." Athena said "And use their own punches and throws against them."

"Huh...so those two fights you've lost-"

"The one knife fight I didn't block the knife and the other one was my first fight and I tried to punch more than block, got exhausted before my opponent even threw that many punches."

"Oh...so you learned from your mistakes."

"Exactly, there is no such thing as a failure, it's just a learning opportunity on what you could've done better in disguise."

"Wow, what are you? A philosopher?" Ezra joked.

Athena lightly punched Ezra's shoulder and laughed.

* * *

 _ **With Zeb, Kanan and Rae**_

"How's it going?" Kanan called as he and Zeb worked on one part of the engine room and Rae worked on the other side of the room.

"Okay,I guess." Rae answered with melancholy.

Kanan and Zeb were confused by the tone of Rae's voice, she was always upbeat and hyper, never seeming sad.

"Rae, you okay?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah." Rae answered monotonously.

Kanan and Zeb shared a confused look and turned back to Rae.

"Kid, you sure? I never seen you less hyper than someone on a sugar high." Kanan asked.

"I'm fine." Rae said "And since when was I ever that hyper?"

"Just ask Sabine, you woke her up so early Kanan nor Hera were up." Zeb said.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Rae lied.

In truth, Rae was just depressed. She wasn't sure how to comprehend how she had lost a year of her life and not even know it for that entire month she was on Earth. Rae knew that Earth did do something to a Force-sensitive if they spent too much time there, but still... did she really miss that much time? Rae had felt guilty about Luminara's death for the past month she was on Earth, she had nightmares, but always hid her sorrow. She always put on a happy face and tried to be positive, hiding the sorrow of the loss of her Master.

Kanan figured Rae wasn't okay, so he came over to Rae "You sure? You are never tired. Even after Mexico."

"I said I'm fine." Rae snapped.

"I know you aren't, spill it." Kanan said.

Rae let out an annoyed sigh "Can you just drop it? I'm fine!"

"Rae..."

"I'm fine, don't worrying."

"You saying 'don't worry' makes me worried." Kanan said.

"Fine, then don't don't be concerned." Rae huffed and continued to work "When are Ezra and Athena coming back?"

"They'll come back soon." Kanan said "They don't come back by sunset, we'll go out and search for them."

"Can I just work on this?" Rae asked "I'm fine."

"Fine." Kanan said "You need to talk about something, just know we're here."

"Got it."

Kanan went back over to where he was originally working with Zeb and continued to work.

"What are them two supposed to get from the market?" Zeb asked.

"Things for the hyperdrive and some other odds and ends." Kanan answered "They better not cause any trouble."

"Knowing that it'd Ezra, there's bound to be a chase. Knowing Athena, there'll be a fight." Zeb said.

"Yep, we'll just have to be ready to get them. Athena doesn't have any weapons." Kanan said.

"Wait, she doesn't have a weapon?" Zeb asked.

"No, she'll be fine though. If she can catch herself on fire, she can handle Tatooine." Kanan assured.

"How'd she catch herself on fire?" Zeb asked.

"She tried to melt the ice and use her powers of nature to create a fire and it started on her hair and spreaded to her shoulder."Rae explained from across the room.

"I told her not to catch on fire." Kanan mumbled.

"Yeah, and she called you 'Mom'." Zeb snickered.

"Sometimes you can be mean, ya know that?" Kanan told the lasat.

* * *

 _ **Ezra and Athena**_

The two just entered the market and there was dozens of sellers trying to sell anything they could. Ezra and Athena pulled their strings on their hoods, concealing their faces even more.

"What's the first thing we need?" Athena asked.

"This part for the hyperdrive." Ezra answered.

"What does it look like?"

"You'll see it when we get it, it's hard to describe." Ezra said.

"Okay, do you know where to get it?" Athena asked.

"We'll just look." Ezra said and the two walked through the market and looked at each stand they passed.

"Ezra?" A voice called.

The two turned to see an ithorian walking in their direction. Other people walked past Athena and Ezra s they stopped in the middle of the market.

"Ol' Joe!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Hey, Ezra. What are you doing out here? And who's that?" the ithorian asked gesturing to Athena.

"Just a friend of his." Athena said.

"Oh, well I was just out here to get some things for the restaurant." Joe said.

"We were just getting some supplies, odds and ends." Ezra said. "How's the restaurant?"

"It's...ok I guess. The Empire is constantly scaring away the customers, business isn't doing well." Joe said.

"They still have heavy presence on Lothal?" Ezra asked.

"Not as bad as before, but it's still pretty bad." Joe said. "So what's her name?"

"Why do you ask?" Athena asked.

"Just wondering." The ithorian said.

"Liz." Athena lied.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Ezra, I better get going." The ithorian said and walked in the other direction.

"See ya." Ezra said and turned to Athena "Why didn't you say your real name?"

"Because someone could easily overhear us and then call the Empire if they figured out who I was." Athena said in a low voice.

"Fine, let's just-" Ezra patted his hip where he had put the satchel of money on his belt and found it wasn't there. "Oh, no."

"You lost the creds, didn't you?" Athena crossed her arms.

"Um..." Ezra patted around under his cloak to find that he did actually lose the creds "Yes."

"Specter 6!" Athena snapped "I knew we shouldn't stop! That one of the biggest things you learn in a city! If you're distracted and standing still, you're an easy target!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Ezra snapped.

"How are we gonna get the stuff now?" Athena hissed.

"I don't know!" Ezra snapped.

Athena sighed "Maybe we should just tell the crew."

"No, they'd kill us." Ezra said "Maybe we can steal the supplies."

"No, we'd draw attention to ourselves. That and stealing is against my religion." Athena said.

"Is everything against your religion?" Ezra asked.

Athena scolded him"Do you want to live to see tomorrow?"

"I thought you couldn't kill." Ezra pointed out.

"Let's just think of a way to get some creds." Athena said.

"Rae said you guys got money from signing." Ezra pointed out.

"Yeah, but I only know songs from my home planet. I sing, people'll figure out where I come from real quick." Athena said.

"Then can we get money from fights?" Ezra asked.

"Still drawing attention to us." Athena said "But if push comes to shove..."

"Then what do you suggest?" Ezra asked.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Does anyone have any ideas on how Athena get's her lightsaber? I'm still trying to figure that out if she does get a lightsaber. I don't want it to be going to a temple because I want it to be unique.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Bye! (:**


	28. Chapter 28- Fight

"Let's just ask one of the locals." Athena offered "They might know how to get some money around here."

"I don't know..." Ezra trialed off, concerned.

"Would you rather tell the others you lost the creads?" Athena asked.

"Alright. We'll ask someone." Ezra said.

"Okay, let's just ask that person over there." Athena gestured to a man that was standing idly by a building. The man was about 60 years old, had white hair and beard and blue eyes and was about the height of Kanan, but an inch or two shorter.

"Um...don't you sense something weird?" Ezra asked.

"I do, but it's probably nothing." Athena said and turned back to Ezra "Let's go ask."

Athena did sense something in the Force along with Ezra, it was like someone was a Force-sensitive, but it wasn't like an Inquisitor. The feeling felt...old, wise almost, but...hurt.

Ezra let out a sigh and walked over to the older man standing by the building with Athena, the man looked at the two cloaked teens.

"Excuse me sir, can you possibly help us? We ask for advice." Ezra asked, keeping his face concealed in the shadows of his cloak.

"What about?" The man asked the teens.

Athena could tell the man had an unusual accent, but ignored it. Ezra could've swore he recognized the man, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"We need to earn some credits,we lost our money." Athena spoke.

"And yet you are asking for _advice_ to earn credits?" The man asked, his blue eyes widened with surprised.

"Yes." Ezra and Athena said in unison.

"How is it you have not resorted to stealing?" the man asked.

"We believe stealing is wrong, we just want to earn back our money somehow." Athena said.

"Why do you conceal your identity?" The man asked.

"Please sir, can you tell us how to earn money quickly? Before sunset?" Ezra asked.

"Well...there's always fighting on the streets."The man said and leaned on the wall beside him.

"I can do that," Athena chimed "But, how do we earn money from these fights?"

"Betting."

"But what if we don't have any money to bet with?" Ezra asked.

"Then I guess you aren't going to get that money." The man said.

Athena turned to Ezra and he looked back to her and they exchanged a worried look.

"I guess we have to go back." Athena said.

"I guess so." Ezra said and the two turned and walked away. "Our captain's gonna kill us, no doubt."

"Yeah..." Athena trailed off "Well, I lived a good, long life." and the two began to walk away from the older man.

"Wait." The man said and Ezra and Athena turned back to the man and walked over to them and gently grabbed Ezra's hand and placed something in it and cupped his hand "Remember that the simplest gesture of kindness can fill a galaxy with hope." and took his hand away from Ezra's and swiftly walked away.

Athena turned back to the man "Wait!"

The man turned around.

"What is your name?" Athena asked.

"Ben." The man answered and continued to walk in the other direction.

Ezra and Athena stood there in confusion and Ezra gingerly looked in his hand to see a couple of credits were placed in his hand and Athena turned back to Ezra.

"Isn't that...a _Jedi_ saying?" Ezra asked in shock.

"I don't know, but we now have a few credits that we can use for betting on fights." Athena said and cracked her neck then knuckles "I need a good fight."

"Oh, no." Ezra protested "The others will kill me if he found out I let you go and fight for creds."

"How are they gonna find out?" Athena asked slyly.

"Either way, you aren't going to fight." Ezra said.

"Then do we have enough credits to pay for the supplies?" Athena asked.

Ezra let out a sigh and thought for a moment, the money that 'Ben' have given them wasn't nearly enough for them to get the supplies they needed.

"We don't, do we?" Athena asked.

Ezra furrowed his eyebrows"Maybe, but we'll have to bargain and we might not get everything."

"Then Specter 2 will figure out that we lost the creds." Athena pointed out.

"I know, but it's better than you getting hurt." Ezra said.

"I'll be fine, I told you that I never lose fights unless I throw more than I block." Athena assured.

"Specter 7, if you get hurt,that means we've lost all of our credits. And I seriously don't want you to get hurt, save your strength for the Empire."

"Specter 6...do you trust me?" Athena asked.

Ezra hesitated "Uh...yeah, I trust you."

"Then you will let me fight,and trust that I will win us the credits we need."

"But if you get hurt..."

Athena looked into Ezra's eyes with her now bronze eyes "Trust me, please?."

Ezra sighed "Please, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, I promise." Athena assured and put a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra sighed "Specter 7..." he trailed off.

"What other choices do we have?" Athena asked.

* * *

 _ **With the Ghost crew**_

The crew was all done with their jobs with maintenance that they could finish without the supplies needed that Athena and Ezra were getting. Everyone was in the common room. Rae, Zeb and Sabine were sitting on the couch while Hera and Kanan stood.

"So, you think they should be back soon?" Sabine asked

"They should be back in about another hour or two if they aren't held up in something." Hera said.

"They don't come back by sunset, we'll go looking for them." Kanan added.

"You think they have enough credits?" Zeb asked.

"They should, I gave them plenty." Hera said "They lose it, I'll drop them both off in the next galaxy."

Zeb chuckled "Let's just hope they didn't get it stolen."

"If they did, Athena would probably get into fights and win it back, plus some." Sabine added.

"I hope they aren't getting in fights, Athena probably isn't used to fighting other species than human." Kanan said.

"True, I'd hate to live on a planet with only one species. Be too boring and plain." Sabine said and turned to Rae "Was Earth boring only having one species?"

Rae shrugged "Kinda." she said very plainly.

The others exchanged confused looks, Rae never seemed sad like she did.

"So...how'd Athena catch on fire again?" Sabine asked.

"She tried to use her powers of nature to make fire and her hair caught on fire and spread to her shoulder." Kanan explained.

"Well, atleast she didn't catch anyone or anything else on fire." Hera added.

"True," Sabine said "I saw that her hair and eyes changed again. I kinda like her hair that reddish color, kinda cool."

"Yeah, now her hair has been every color except for blue like Ezra's or brown like mine." Kanan pointed out.

 _"I swear, she changes hair color more than Sabine."_ Chopper joked.

* * *

 _ **Later with Athena and Ezra**_

Athena was standing in the middle of a crowd that circled her and her opponent. She kept her cloak on to conceal her identity,but made it so that she only had the hood on. Her opponent was a 20-some year old, muscular human male with brown eyes and a shaved head and a tattoo across his face.

Ezra stood nervously in the crowd with the other half of Athena's cloak and hoped that Athena could win, she was a lot shorter than the man. The man was about 6 foot 5 inches and Athena was only a little over 5 feet tall. They had put half of their credits in the pot and the man put a lot of credits in the pot, certain he'd win, winner took all in the pot.

The crowd continued to chant "Fight! Fight!" while Ezra kept quiet.

He tried to talk Athena out the fight, but she said that she won much tougher fights. Ezra was almost a nervous wreck, he seriously did not want Kanan or Hera to find out that Athena got into a fight when they directly said not to.

The rodian referee then started to count to start the fight "One...two...fight!"

The man then swung his fist at Athena and Athena ducked, he threw another and she ducked. She did this about 4 more times and the man got frustrated and then started to kick.

Once he threw his first kick, Athena grabbed onto his foot and twisted his leg and made him fall to the ground. The man was infuriated and jumped up and began to swing more violently at Athena. She effortlessly dodged each throw.

The man attempted to kick Athena in the stomach again and she backed away just enough so he would miss and he kicked so hard, he fell back. But, he quickly got up.

"Come on, you girl! Throw an actual punch!" A spectator called.

"You sissy! Actually fight!" Another called out.

"You can't dodge forever, little girl!" Another yelled out.

The spectators were having no effect on Athena, she was used to it. She could see that her opponent was starting to tire out from unsuccessfully throwing punches and kicks.

"Oh, please win." Ezra whispered to himself "You can do it."

The man threw another punch with his right fist to Athena's head, and Athena was too close to duck away. Athena stopped the man's fist with her left hand and the man was in complete shock. She grabbed onto the man's wrist with her right hand and twisted his whole arm backwards to the side of him so he couldn't throw a punch with his left arm and she stood behind his arm so he couldn't kick.

She kicked him in the back of his knee and the man let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground on his then put the man's arm between his shoulder blades and the man screamed in pain again and she pushed him fully to the ground so his stomach was on the ground and his right hand was still in between his shoulder blades.

Ezra stood there in absolute shock along with the now silent crowd.

Ezra made a mental note to never mess with Athena or this'll probably happen to him.

"One...two...three...four...five..."

"Man, what number ya count to?" Athena asked.

"six...seven...eight...nine...ten! You're out!" The referee yelled.

Athena let go of the man's arm and collected the creds from the pot and walked to Ezra and grabbed her cloak from him and handed him the wad of credits.

The man stayed on the ground and whimpered a little and the crowd stayed silent with shock that that short teenager had just defeated that large man, and possibly broke his arm. Ezra put the credits in his pouch under his cloak and the two walked away from the crowd and back to the market.

Once they were out of earshot of the crowd, Athena laughed "That dude was so bad! I could've taken him on when I was 3!" Athena laughed.

Ezra looked at Athena with shock on his face "Seriously? That dude had arm muscles bigger than my head!"

"Oh, please." Athena laughed "That dude had less fighting ability than a toddler! He couldn't even hit me once!"

"Still, that dude was taller than Specter 1!" Ezra exclaimed "And I think you broke his arm!"

"Oh, please." Athena waved her hand "That big baby'll get over I doubt I broke his arm."

"Remind me never to get in a fight with you." Ezra said.

Athena laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ezra complained as he grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Athena apologized.

"It hurts." Ezra said and rubbed his shoulder.

"Aw... you want a kiss to make it feel better?" Athena joked.

Ezra sighed "You know what? Sometimes you can be mean."

Athena let out a small chuckle "Really?Cause this is the only time I'm ever going to offer you a kiss."

Ezra rolled his eyes "Yeah, okay." he said sarcastically.

"Fine, good luck with a girl ever offering you a kiss again." Athena joked.

Ezra smirked at that as the two continued to walk down the market and Athena attached the rest of her cloak onto her hood.


	29. Chapter 29- Hoover Dam it all to hello

Hera was in the common room, scouring over the Holonet for any information that Earth had leaked about the Empire or themselves. She was scouring over the Holonet when she came upon a link with the description of a fight that just happened in the city she sent Ezra and Athena to. Her curiosity got the best of her and she clicked on the link. As she did, Kanan came into the room.

"Hey, what did you find so far?" Kanan asked.

"Well, apparently there was just a fight here in the town I sent Athena and Ezra to." Hera said, still staring at the Holonet as the video loaded.

"Oh no." Kanan moaned and sat next to Hera and watched the video.

There was a crowd of people circling 2 people, one was a tall, muscular, human male, the other was a short, human female with a hood to conceal her identity. Hera and Kanan immediately recognized Athena by her armor and the burn on her shoulder, but continued to watch.

The referee counted down and the man began to swing at Athena, and she ducked every single throw. The man then threw a kick, but then Athena grabbed his leg and twisted it, causing him to fall on the man got more infuriated at Athena and jumped up and began to throw failed punches. He tried to kick Athena in the stomach again, but she back up just enough so he missed and he fell on the ground. He then got up and threw more punches that Athena dodged.

"I told her not to get into fights! I can't believe this!" Hera exclaimed.

"Where is Ezra is what I want to know." Kanan said.

The man swung a punch at Athena's head and Athena grabbed onto the man's fist and twisted his arm to the side of him and kicked him in the back of the leg, causing the man to fall onto his knees in pain and then Athena pushed him onto the ground and the referee counted to 10 and Athena walked away and collected the creds from the pot to the side and the man just stayed on the ground with his arm still behind him.

Athena went over to another cloaked figure that Kanan and Hera recognized as Ezra and gave him the creds and took the rest of her cloak out of his hands and the two walked away from the crowd and the video ended.

"I can't believe she disobeyed direct orders!" Hera exclaimed.

"I can't believe that she just beat that guy. He's bigger than me!" Kanan said in disbelief at his little sister's fighting ability.

"They are in such big trouble when they get back." Hera said.

* * *

Kanan and Hera were at the ramp of the liftgate and watched the horizon as the suns began to set, and no sign of Ezra or Athena yet.

"Where are they?" Hera asked.

"They're coming soon, I feel their presences are close." Kanan said and continued to watch the horizon.

The two watched the horizon some more, and Hera spotted two figures in the distance carrying crates.

"There!" Hera said and pointed in their direction.

Ezra and Athena walked up to the liftgate where Kanan and Hera where, they were absolutely exhausted and hot. They both sat down their crates down in the cargo bay and Kanan and Hera followed close behind, and did not look happy. Once Ezra and Athena looked up, they saw their angry eyes.

"Um..."Ezra said and searched for the extra creds that he had under his cloak and found them and handed the satchel to Hera "Here's the change."

Hera took the satchel and looked at it and looked inside and looked up "This is more than what I gave you, and it's not even the same satchel."

Ezra and Athena's face went blank with fear.

"Oh,Hoover Dam." Athena said to herself "We can explain?" Athena said nervously.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU 2!" Hera yelled "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INTO A FIGHT! AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU DISOBEY ME!"

"SYLA DUME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kanan yelled "THAT MAN WAS MUCH BIGGER THAN _ME_! HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU!"

"I was fine! I won!" Athena snapped.

"YOU COULD'VE BEEN RECOGNIZED!" Hera yelled "AND YOU ACTUALLY USED THE MONEY I GAVE YOU 2 TO BET ON THAT FIGHT?!"

"We had to get the money back!" Athena explained "We lost the money and this man handed us a couple of creds and we used that for me to enter the fight so we could pay for the supplies!"

"EZRA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOSE THE CREDITS! HOW'D YOU LOSE THEM?!" Hera yelled.

"I-" Ezra started.

"I lost them!" Athena lied "I held on to the credits for a minute on my belt and it got snatched!"

" SYLA DUME,GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Kanan yelled.

"MY ROOM IS ON THE MAIN SHIP!" Athena yelled.

"THEN GO TO MY ROOM, YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Kanan yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Athena yelled.

"REALLY? BECAUSE THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, I WAS THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE!" Kanan yelled.

"NO ,YOU'RE NOT! OUR DAD STILL MIGHT BE ALIVE!" Athena shouted.

"KEYWORD; MIGHT! NOW, GO!" Kanan yelled, pointing away.

Athena began to walk away and kicked the wall in frustration and continued to walk away and Hera scolded Kanan and punched his shoulder.

"What the heck?!" Hera yelled at Kanan "I can't believe you!"

"She lost the creds, she disobeyed direct orders and she nearly got herself killed!" Kanan snapped.

"Ezra, go to your cabin." Hera said.

Ezra took off quickly to his cabin.

Hera turned to Kanan, furious "I can't believe that you just talked about your guys's father to Athena like that!"

"She needs to learn discipline! She has absolutely none!"

"You shouldn't say stuff like that to her! A girl's father is a very sensitive subject!" Hera shouted.

"She needs to listen to us! She can't get out of listening by saying I'm not her father, when, he isn't even here!" Kanan snapped "He might not even be alive! And Force only knows about our mom!"

"You know what?! You are so...arrogant!" Hera shouted in frustration "How can you say something like that?! That is your parents you're talking about! And her's too!"

"She needs to listen!"

"No, YOU need to listen! You can't just say something like that and not expect her to hate you for the rest of her life!" Hera yelled "That is your _sister_!"

"You and I both know that she could've gotten seriously hurt!" Kanan shouted "And I don't want my only biological relative that I've met to die for something as stupid as fighting for credits!"

"She was fine! I don't like the fact anymore than you that she disobeyed us, but she did it so she we could get the supplies we need!"

"No, she was doing because she didn't want to face the consequences of losing the credits!"

"Kanan! Tatooine is a very infamous place for people getting their money taken all the time. Athena isn't used to having any money so it'd be amazing if she _didn't_ get it stolen! Let's just be happy that she and Ezra are perfectly fine! The only person that got hurt during this entire thing was her opponent!"

"But she could've gotten hurt!"

"Keyword; could've." Hera crossed her arms "She has more ability to fight than most kids her age."

"Hera...you know I don't like her living that kind of life." Kanan said "You know that for those many years I hadn't known you after the Clone Wars I had always gotten into fights. I didn't want her life to escalate to what I lived, drinking in bars,fights,horrible living conditions, everything. I just don't want that to happen to her."

"Kanan, that won't happen." Hera assured "She's with us, and it was only one fight."

"It always starts with one fight." Kanan said "Then it's another and another and it never ends."

"Kanan, she's fine, Ezra's fine. Everything is fine." Hera assured "We'll punish her accordingly and we will move on."

* * *

Athena had snuck onto the roof of the _Ghost_ and was watching the suns set in the distance of the desert planet. Thankfully, almost all of the ice was now gone. She had taken off her cloak and she let her now copper hair down.

She was so furious at Kanan, she couldn't believe how he said 'Keyword;maybe'. That irritated her _sooo_ bad.

It irritated her that Kanan had said that, he didn't even know how she grew up. He grew up in the Jedi Temple, with all those Jedi that actually cared about their younglings.

How did she grow up? With a bunch of families that couldn't care less about her. Sure, there was a few good families that she had lived with. But each gave her up because of her unruly behavior when it comes to wanting to be free.

It teed her off that Kanan could even say something like that. When she grew up, she always had a sliver of hope that her parents were still alive. That they might take her back, that they still might be there for her.

That, and the movie 'Annie' (The original) influenced her a lot. But, she _wished_ she was Annie instead of what life she was given on Earth. Annie didn't nearly have as a 'hard-knock life' as Athena when she grew up.

At least Annie wasn't thrown from a bridge, twice. She wasn't nearly drowned in a river because of a broken vase, she never had to watch someone take their own life and then be framed with murder. She never had to watch a family die in a house fire, she didn't have to go out and fight for money, nothing. The orphanage Annie was in was an average day for Athena when she grew up.

When she was a little girl, she always dreamed of her mom and dad taking her back, that or at least be adopted by a nice family.

Then the song 'It's a hard-knock life' got stuck in Athena's head and she began to hum it.

"Oh, great. Now I got that stuck in my head for the next hour." Athena said to herself "Hoover Dam it all to hello." she fake swore.

She continued to watch the suns set. and continued to hum the a minute or two, she felt a small disturbance in the Force and she looked back to see Rae.

"Hey, Rae." Athena greeted "Wanna watch the suns set?"

Rae shrugged and sat on the edge of the _Ghost_ with Athena "Yeah. You know Kanan's looking for you, right?"

Athena rolled her eyes "This is why I'm glad I can hide my Force signature well."

"What's up with you guys? You have a fight?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, he found out I got into a fight in town to win back the creds Ezra and I lost. He and I said some words, and now I'm grounded." Athena summed up.

"You got into a fight?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, I won though." Athena said "Ezra says I broke the guy's arm, but I don't think I did."

"Hm...so how'd Kanan find out? About the fight?" Rae asked.

"I don't know, Hera and him just started yelling at us as soon as we came back." Athena said "I am probably never going to be allowed to go on a mission for a long time."

"Maybe they found a video on the Holonet." Rae suggested "But you still need to come inside, it's dangerous out here."

Athena shrugged "That's life. Hey, I heard from the others that you were a little down today, still upset about the stuff you and I talked about earlier today?"

Rae shrugged "Kind of, still hard to wrap my mind around it."

"Want to talk about it?" Athena asked.

"Jeez," Rae chuckled "Now you're sounding like Kanan."

"I am not."

"You are," Rae smiled "he asked the exact same thing when you and Ezra were gone."

Athena smirked "Great...first I look like him, now I sound like him?"

Rae chuckled a little "Hey, are you and Ezra ever going to date? You two are too perfect not to be together."

Athena narrowed her eyes at Rae "Shut it."

"Aw! Come on, just tell me."

Athena thought for a moment.

Rae gasped in excitment "You like him back! Don't you?"

"Shut it." Athena warned "I _will_ push you off this ship."

"No you wouldn't." Rae smiled "You ever going to tell Ezra you like him back?"

"Do you want to live to see tomorrow, girl?" Athena warned.

"Come on! You have to say you like him back!" Rae said.

"Rae, I _will_ push you off this ship." Athena warned.

"Athena. tell me, if I ask Ezra right now if you showed any signs of liking him back, what would he say?"

Athena turned back to the suns "I guess he might say I offered him a kiss, but that's it. That, and I haven't murdered him."

"Aw, you offered him a kiss?"

"I am about ready to push you off this ship. And it's a long drop." Athena warned.

Rae let out a small chuckle "You gotta give him more signs of you liking him back."

Athena looked at Rae "Don't test me, girl." and stood up and walked back into the ship.

Once inside she saw and angry Kanan by the bottom of the ladder. She just pretended like she didn't see him and didn't acknowledge him.

"Why were you on the roof? " Kanan asked "Do you realize how disobedient you are being lately?..."

Kanan continued to drag on, as Athena walked to the common room with him walking behind her and talking, Athena just ignored her.

Once they reached the common room, they saw Zeb, Sabine and Ezra all sitting on the couch.

"And another thing..." Kanan continued.

"Oh my gosh! Can you just give it a rest?!" Athena exclaimed and plopped on the couch next to Sabine.

"Athena, you are grounded. Do you even understand what that means?" Kanan asked.

"Does it mean you are totally overreacting?" Athena sarcastically asked.

"Woah, what happened with you two?" Sabine asked.

"She got into a fight in town for credits." Kanan said "After we told her not to get into any fights."

"I was fine!" Athena snapped.

"You might have gotten killed!" Kanan snapped.

"Keyword; might!" Athena snapped.

"Is this about me saying that our dad might not be alive?! Because you and I both know that he may not!"

Athena stood up and looked Kanan in the eyes "At least I have some hope."

"Yeah, and let's see how that works when you're all alone." Kanan said.

The others were getting uncomfortable at the two's argument, it was an awkward position to be in. No one really argued with Kanan like Athena did, and Kanan never snapped at anyone like he did when arguing with Athena.

"Ok, let's just cool off..." Sabine tried to stop their argument from escalating.

"Actually, that hope did me a lot of good back on Earth." Athena said "It actually gave me something to live for."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you just lived to fight." Kanan sarcastically remarked.

That seriously ticked Athena off "Are you kidding me, Caleb? Do you-"

"Don't call me Caleb." Kanan warned.

"Why? You've called me Syla plenty of times." Athena said "It's your name anyways. What's wrong with me, your sister by birth, calling you the name you were given at birth?"

"I'm older than you." Kanan pointed out.

"Not my fault."Athena remarked "And why can you call me Syla?"

"Because I'm the adult and you're still a child." Kanan answered.

"Last time I checked you were still acting like a child, Caleb." Athena said.

"Oh..." Sabine said and stood up to break up the fight along with Zeb and Ezra "Let's not say anything we might regret."

"Yeah, let's just all cool off. We're all good." Ezra said.

"I can't believe you Abigail-" Kanan started.

"Don't call me Abigail! It's not even my name!" Athena snapped.

"Why?That was the name you were given."

"By people that couldn't care less about me, you atleast got your name from our parents that actually care about you."

"If they actually cared about me, why didn't they look for me after the Clone Wars ended? And if our father is alive on Earth, why didn't he take you out of the foster system?" Kanan asked "Huh?"

"Guy's just drop it." Ezra said "You shouldn't fight."

"You know what, I'm out." Athena said and began to walk away.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! So, I just want to share some facts about this fanfic that I've forgotten to share before;**

 ***'...' is called an ellipse**

 ***America actually has been involved in or been in war for 92% of it's existence**

 ***I based Athena's looks and personality almostly completely on my own**

 ***I was actually born with brown hair like Athena, and mine also fell out when I was a baby (I don't know why though)**

 ***I made Cleveland Athena's hometown because I'm a Cleveland Indians fan.I also try to root for the Cleveland Browns, *sigh* I try.**

 ***The 'son of a waffle eating rat' phrase comes from my algebra teacher ,don't ask -_-**

 **Don't forget to review, bye! Thanks!**

 **(:**


	30. Chapter 30- Siblings

**-0- shows the beginning and end of a dream with regular text in between**

* * *

"If they actually cared about me, why didn't they look for me after the Clone Wars ended? And if our father is alive on Earth, why didn't he take you out of the foster system?" Kanan asked "Huh?"

"Guy's just drop it." Ezra said "You shouldn't fight."

"You know what, I'm out." Athena said and began to walk away.

Kanan grabbed Athena's wrist with his right hand as she turned away "Don't walk away from me."

"Let me go!" Athena shouted and tried to break his grip after about 2 seconds, she stomped on his right foot.

"Ow!" Kanan yelled and hopped on his left foot and let go of Athena's wrist.

"Oh no." Sabine said.

Kanan put his foot back on the ground as the pain went away and he glared angrily at Athena and Athena stared back at him with defiance in her eyes.

"Ok, let's just all cool off." Ezra said.

"What's wrong, Caleb? Can't take a stomping on your foot by a little girl?"Athena mocked.

Kanan's anger rose "I can't believe you!" Kanan lightly pushed her shoulder "You are acting like a little brat!"

Athena pushed back with her hand on Kanan's shoulder "And you are acting like a-"

"What?" Kanan asked and shoved Athena back a little "Like a responsible being?"

Athena was at her breaking point with Kanan and she stomped on his foot again. Kana yelped in pain and shoved Athena back.

"Oh, Force." Ezra said "I better get Hera." he said before he left the room and went to the cockpit.

Athena shoved Kanan in the stomach and the fight between the siblings escalated from a few small shoves and foot stomps to an all-out fight. The two kicked at each other and shoved each other away. They clawed at each other and stomped on each other's feet really and Zeb yelled at the two to stop, but didn't interfere, both knowing that they could get hurt from either one of their throws.

Kanan yanked Athena's ponytail and that set off an old memory of Athena and she reacted faster than she could think and hit Kanan on the side of the face. Athena immediately regretted it, she didn't mean to, it was a force of held his face, a red handprint starting to turn a little purple across his face. He looked at Athena with anger and smacked her in the face also, leaving a red handprint on her too and her nose slightly dripping with blood. It only took a moment for Athena to recover and start swinging at him again.

Then Athena started to punch and that's when Zeb and Sabine decided it was too bad to let them go on so Zeb grabbed Kanan and Sabine grabbed Athena and they continued to try to swing at each other as the two tried to pull the siblings away from the was a swish of the door, showing Ezra, Rae and Hera and they also rushed over to break up the fight. Hera pulled Kanan back with Zeb and Ezra and Rae helped Sabine with Athena as she violently swung at her brother. Athena kicked and successfully kicked Kanan in the ribs, Kanan coughed at the extremely hard kick. It was a horrible kick, Kanan felt sick to his stomach and yelled in pain.

Athena looked at Hera along with Kanan and both figured that Hera's punishment wouldn't be worth it and both stopped swinging. The others still gripped each of their arms.

Hera glared at each "How'd this happen?!"

"He grabbed my wrist and I stomped on his foot!" Athena defended herself.

"She smacked me in the face!" Kanan yelled.

"And you pulled my hair before that!" Athena shouted.

The others kept their grips tight on the 2 Dumes'/Jarruss'.

Hera looked over Kanan's face and saw that he had a red handprint that was turning purple across his face and she walked away from Kanan and looked over Athena and saw she had a red handprint much more sever than Kanan's across her face, just going under her right eye and across her nose and she saw the blood drip from her nose, and she glared at both angrily.

"Do you see what you two did to each other?!Kanan! You hit your little sister with brute force!" Hera yelled at Kanan and turned to Athena "Now if Kanan were to show where you just kicked him just below the ribs, are we going to see a large bruise?! Probably! I can't believe you two!"

They both bowed their heads in shame, trying to not upset Hera even more.

"Now I want you two with me in the cockpit, we'll talk this out." Hera said "Now."

Zeb let go of Kanan and Ezra, Rae and Sabine let go of Athena and Hera grabbed each of the sibling's ears.

"OW!" Kanan and Athena complained as Hera clamped her grip on each of their ears and began to drag them to the cockpit behind her.

Once they reached the cockpit and the door closed behind them Hera released both of their ears and turned to them with an unhappy look on her face. She looked over Athena's arms and head to look at the bruises and saw she had a couple small bruises forming on her arms and a large bruise beginning to form where Kanan hit her across her face and she wiped the small amount of blood dripping from her nose. Then Hera moved onto Kanan and rolled up his sleeves and looked over his arms and saw a couple small bruises on him and a faint bruise across his face where Athena hit him. Then she back away and Kanan in the eyes.

"I thought Jedi were supposed to keep their anger in check." Hera said and glared at Athena "And I thought your religion was on a non-violent basses."

Athena shrugged "Kinda, I'm not a great listener." she said, slightly nasally.

Hera looked at Kanan "Now, why did this fight happen, Kanan?"

"It started when she wouldn't listen." Kanan started and continued to explain what led up to the physical fight and Hera stopped him once he got to him grabbing her wrist.

"Hold on, how did you think that was a good idea to grab her wrist?" Hera asked.

"She needs to listen, that's why."Kanan said.

Hera let out an angry deep breath "What did we talk about earlier?" Kanan didn't respond and Hera turned to Athena "I can't believe you kicked your brother like that! How did you think that was okay?!"

Athena remained silent.

"He probably has a really bad bruise on him! We're lucky that you didn't kick him hard enough to cause any real problems!"

"I didn't kick him _t_ _hat_ hard." Athena shrugged, still sounding a little nasally.

"Ser-" Kanan was cut off by Hera's glare and she turned back to looking at both of them.

"Now I want you two to make up like the loving siblings you are." Hera folded her arms.

Both of the Dume/Jaruss siblings let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled their eyes and Hera gave them a deeper, angrier, glare and the two stopped.

"Apologize." Hera ordered.

Both of them crossed their arms and turned their back to the other and remained silent.

"Kanan...Athena..." Hera warned.

Kanan let out a sigh "Fine...sorry."

Hera glared at Athena and Athena decided her being right was not worth Hera's punishment "Fine...I'm sorry too."

"Now hug." Hera said.

Both shook their heads 'no' and Hera's angry glare got deeper.

"Do we have to hug?" Athena whined "I don't want my fourth hug in my life to be with him. Well...technically it'd be the third time because the first hug I had was with him and he didn't even hug back."

"Then what was your 2nd and 3rd hug?"Hera asked.

"2nd was with Ezra when I tried to trick Kanan into thinking Ezra and I were dating and the 3rd was a group-hug that I didn't want to be in with Kanan and Ezra." Athena said.

Hera now felt bad, she thought Athena had her hug digits in the singles, but it was kinda still at zero and she turned to Kanan "You seriously didn't hug back?"

"Well...I...uh..." Kanan stuttered, looking for a good excuse.

"Nope." Athena answered simply.

"Now,neither one of you is leaving this room until you both make up." Hera said and sat in the pilot seat.

"What?!" Kanan and Athena said in unison.

"And I don't care how long it takes." Hera said "Because I can leave the room."

Kanan and Athena chorused a sigh and each sat in a chair next to each other and propped their heads with their arms.

"If I say 'sorry' can I just leave?" Athena asked, still a little nasally.

Hera turned to Athena and Athena shut her mouth because of the fear of Hera outranked the fear of Kanan by a long shot.

Kanan glanced at Athena and saw the blood beginning to drip from her nose again. He felt so bad that he hit her across the face that hard, he regretted it the second he did it "Athena, your nose."

Athena wiped the blood from her nose on her arm, and she looked at Kanan "Thanks." and turned away.

"I'm going to get ice for you two." Hera said and stood up and walked out of the cockpit and left the siblings alone.

After a few minutes, Athena looked over to Kanan to see him gripping where she had kicked him in the ribs "You okay?"

Kanan looked back at her "Yeah, probably just a bruise."

"I don't know...you may have a broken a rib." Athena said "You may want to get that checked by the medical droid."

"I'll be fine, how's your nose?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know, I lost most feeling in it but that's it. It'll be fine." Athena said.

"You might have a fractured nose, probably need to get that checked out." Kanan advised.

"I'll be fine, the nose isn't off-set so it'll heal if it's broken within a week or two." Athena said.

"How do you know so much about medical stuff?" Kanan asked.

"I got a hold of a lot of college textbooks when I was in some of them orphanages." Athena answered.

Kanan sighed "I'm sorry I hit you so hard."

"Apology accepted, I'm sorry I kicked you so hard." Athena said.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have pulled your hair." Kanan said "That's what really started it all."

"It's not your fault, I hit you so hard when you pulled my hair because of a natural reaction. Old memories." Athena coldly said.

Kanan and Athena both sighed.

"Let's just say it was both of our faults." They said in unison and each raised an eyebrow at each other.

"I thought we were an older-brother, younger-sister. Not twins." Athena remarked.

"Same." Kanan said.

"Were you using the Force?" They asked each other in unison and raised their eyebrows again and spoke in unison again "I asked you first. No, I asked you first! Wait..." they trailed off.

"We're not twins...right?" Athena asked.

"I hope not, I'm 16 years older." Kanan said.

The door swished behind them, showing Hera with a couple ice packs "Good, neither of you killed the other."

"Hera, we can't stop talking in unision." The siblings chorused.

Hera's eyes widened with confusion and surprise "Okay...I leave the room for one minute and you're talking in unison?"

"Yes." The siblings said together.

"Okay, then answer me this question; who hit first?" Hera asked.

"I did." They said in unison and looked at each other with shock "You? No. It was me. Why are you taking the blame?" they said in unison.

"Dear Force, I leave you two and when I come back you are practically twins." Hera sighed and handed the two each an ice pack and sat in her co-pilot seat.

"We're not twins." Athena and Kanan said in sync.

Hera rolled her eyes "I'm going to have to explain a lot to Ahsoka."

"No, we're fine." the siblings said in unison.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Kanan and Athena were sitting in the common room now with Ezra in between the two. Athena held her ice pack to her nose and Kanan held his where Athena kicked him in the ribs and there was an awkward silence.

"So...you two are starting to talk in sync." Ezra asked.

"Yeah, don't ask." They siblings said in unision.

"I think it's cool, it's like you guys are twins." Ezra said.

Athena and Kanan glared at Ezra with annoyance.

"Except for the fact Kanan's a lot older." Ezra added.

"Isn't it time for bed?" Athena asked, a lot more nasally since her nose was now plugged with cotton balls.

"Yeah, we better all go to sleep. It's getting late." Kanan said.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Athena asked.

"Probably in Hera's room." Kanan answered.

"When are we leaving?" Ezra asked.

"Tomorrow morning once we get the final fixes done that needed those supplies you guys got." Kanan answered and stood up, still holding his ice pack close "Now, go on to bed."

"I sleep here." Ezra said.

"Go on, Athena. Ask Hera if you can bunk with her." Kanan said.

Athena got up and walked to the cockpit and Kanan turned to Ezra as soon as the door closed behind her.

"You two aren't dating, are you?"

"No"

Kanan gave him a suspicious glare "Then why was I told Athena offered to kiss you when you two were at the market?"

"Okay, first off, she was just being mean and calling me a sissy. Second off, where'd you hear that?" Ezra said.

"Rae." Kanan answered simply.

Ezra made a mental note to get Rae back for that.

Kanan sat back down next to Ezra, still holding his icepack close to his ribs "What happened to your hopeless crush on Sabine?" he joked.

Ezra pouted a little "Hey..."

"Alright, I'm done with the teasing." Kanan chuckled "So, why'd you develope a crush on Athena?"

"I don't know if I want to talk to my Master/ her big brother about this." Ezra said.

Kanan rolled his eyes "Hey, I felt bad that you are the only teenager without anyone of the same gender to talk to that is also close in age. Sabine, Athena and Rae have each other."

Ezra sighed "Seriously?"

Kanan shrugged "Hey, I'm the closest male in age to you. And I read up that teenage boys need 'guy chats'."

"Where'd you read that?"

"Somewhere." Kanan shrugged "I promise not to judge or act like I'm either your Master or Athena's older brother during a 'guy chat'."

Ezra gave him a _'Really?'_ look "You promise?"

"Hey, I'm just one of the guys." Kanan assured and lightly punched his Padawan's shoulder "Just answer the question like I'm just one of the guys."

Ezra rolled his eyes playfully "Fine, I guess it's because she's really funny, smart and..." Ezra trailed off.

"And what?" Kanan asked, with a tad bit of suspicion.

Ezra shrugged "She has a really nice smile."

"You do realize-"

"I thought you said you wouldn't act like you're her older brother during our 'guy chat'." Ezra cut his Master off.

"Fine, continue." Kanan said.

"Well, she grew up in a similar way as me and I guess it's kinda nice that she knows what it was like." Ezra said "That and it's kinda funny when she annoys you or something."

"Hm..." Kanan acknowledged him as he thought on that.

Ezra shrugged "And I don't know what else other than that she's cute."

"You-"

"Kanan..." Ezra warned.

Kanan shut his mouth and continued to listen to Ezra.

"And I don't know why, but it's really cool to me that she's from somewhere really unique. And I also like how in an argument she clearly states her view and makes me realize things most would never think of if they weren't from her point of view. Like, when I asked what was it like on a violent planet like hers, she defended her planet and her people strongly. I also like how when she was saying the best way to fight, she stayed strong to her point of view and yet listened to what others had to say."

"Yeah, she's different." Kanan said.

"She's also really cute." Ezra shrugged.

"You already said that." Kanan pointed out.

"I know," Ezra said "but she is. "

"You ever say that to her?" Kanan asked.

"What, are you crazy?! She'd murder me and frame it as an accident!" Ezra exclaimed.

Kanan lightly chuckled "Hey, she might think you're cute too."

Ezra shrugged"I don't think she goes for looks."

"I don't know, but you got a lot to compete with compared to her last boyfriend." Kanan said.

"Did you see a picture of him or something?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, Athena showed me a picture." Kanan said "Let's just say he set the bar high."

Ezra slumped in depression "Really?"

Kanan used the hand that wasn't holding his icepack and patted his Padawan's shoulder "Hey, but you're a Jedi apprentice. Good luck to the guy competing with that."

Ezra smirked "Yeah, true."

"And you are the first guy to take her to Tatooine, I'd like to see an Earth guy compete with that." Kanan smiled.

"And I fought Inquisitors and a Sith lord, let's see an Earth guy compete with that." Ezra pointed out.

Kanan gave Ezra a playful shove "Now you're getting a big head over this."

Ezra rolled his eyes "Fine...fine. But I doubt she'd ever like me back."

"True." Kanan said,Ezra's mouth went a gap and Kanan smiled "I'm joking. I might not like the idea of my lil' sis dating, but if it had to be any guy in the universe, I'd be fine with it being you."

"ReallY? Are you seriously saying this? Or is this another one of your cruel jokes?" Ezra quickly asked.

Kanan gave Ezra a look "But she isn't allowed to date until she's 21."

"21? When did you start dating?" Ezra asked in shock.

"I'll tell you when I get my first date." Kanan said.

Ezra couldn't help but laugh "Seriously? That's hilarious! You don't even count Hera?"

"Why does everyone think we date?" Kanan asked.

"Because they can't say you're married since Hera's last name is still Syndulla."Ezra said, starting to stop laughing.

Kanan narrowed his eyes at Ezra "Never mind, you still have a long shot with your crush with Athena anyways."

"Hey!" Ezra whined "I think I'm an adorable guy!"

Kanan gave Ezra a ' _Really?'_ look "Maybe I shouldn't have 'guy chats' with you, you're getting a big head from it."

Ezra lightly laughed "Okay, so what else do we talk about in our..." Ezra air quoted " 'Guy chat'?"

Kanan shrugged "I don't know, that was the only thing I could think of because you were staring at Athena as she walked out of the room."

"I did not stare!"

"Yes...You...Did." Kanan said.

"Nuh uh." Ezra denied.

"Yeah huh." Kanan said "I can use the Force, remember?"

"I am in complete opposition to your statement right now." Ezra said and folded his arms.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." Kanan rolled his eyes and stood up, keeping his icepack compressed onto the spot Athena kick him and walked out of the common room and then to his room.

* * *

 _ **Kanan**_

 _ **-**_ **0-**

In Kanan's dream, or nightmare most would call it, Kanan was in a field with tall grass and the sky was blackened with the night sky. He had his blue lightsaber ignited and standing in ready position. In front of him by about 20 feet stood Athena, having black hair with a red stripe in a pulled back ponytail and she wearing a plain black tank top and black shorts with her entire skin like that of her left hand when she had accidentally burned him back on Earth in Mexico City. She had a black lightsaber ignited in her hand and also stood in ready position with her blood red eyes fixed on his.

"Athena! Put the lightsaber down, I don't want to fight you!" Kanan shouted.

The nightmare version of Athena did not listen and remained silent and stood still.

"Athena! Come on! This isn't you! Let's just talk this out and go home!"

"Home?" The nightmare Athena asked in a voice similar to the Seventh Sister's "What is home?"

"It's where you belong! Now come on, let's go!" Kanan shouted.

"I'm not going back!" the nightmare version of Athena shouted "I'm never going back!"

"Come on, let's just put our weapons down! I don't want to fight my sister!" Kanan shouted.

"You are not my brother!" Dark Athena yelled "You never were!"

"Athena, you and I both know that isn't true! Now just put down the lightsaber!" Kanan shouted.

 **-0-**

Kanan gasped awake and sat up quickly and tried to catch his breath. There was a swish of the door, a concerned Athena rushed over to her brother, her hair still copper red and in a ponytail and her eyes still bronze and she wore her outfit. And she had a large band-aid on her nose that Hera insisted she kept on.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked as she knelt down to Kanan's lower bunk where he laid.

Kanan continued to try to catch his breath and Athena grabbed his hand "Brother, what was it?"

Kanan gripped Athena's hand harder and continued to gasp for more air.

"Was it a nightmare?" Athena asked.

Kanan didn't say anything so Athena got even more worried.

"Come on, say something." Athena said.

Kanan's breathing slowed and Athena side-hugged him to comfort him.

He looked over to Athena, tears almost in his eyes "I'm sorry. You should go back to sleep."

Athena shook her head 'no' "I wasn't sleeping anyways, I had a nightmare."

"Again?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah." Athena said and broke away from the hug.

"What was yours?" Kanan asked.

"Nothing, yours?" Athena asked.

Kanan shook his head "Nothing."

Athena sighed and looked at her older brother "You sure?"

"Yeah, you better go back to sleep. We don't know what tomorrow will bring." Kanan said.

"Nah, I'll be fine. One time I was chased by a dog for 5 miles straight and I had only gotten 4 hours of sleep the night before." Athena said "That Chihuahua was may have been smaller than my foot, but it could bite."

Kanan let out a small laugh "Seriously?"

"Yeah..." Athena trailed off.

Kanan smiled "Your planet will forever confuse me."

"Hey..." Athena trailed off.

"Well, it about the time I get up anyways" Kanan got out of his bed and Athena stood fully up next to him "Want some coffee?"

"No, I hate coffee." Athena answered.

"Okay." Kanan stretched, but then flinched from the pain of where Athena had kicked him before and he grasped the point of pain.

"You 'kay?" Athena asked "It's where I kicked you, isn't it?"

"I-I'm fine." Kanan assured and walked out of his cabin, followed by Athena.

Athena had felt just as guilty as Kanan did about her broken nose as she did for his ribs. Neither were really sure if anything was broken, but both hurt like heck but neither told the other because they didn't want the other to feel bad. Athena's nose still was stuffed with cotton and Kanan had a wrap around his torso and over his rib where Athena had kicked 's slap across the face, was only a little red and barely noticeable. Athena's, on the other hand, was a large bruise and darkest around her nose.

The sibling quietly walked past Ezra, who was sleeping in the common room, and to the kitchen where Kanan just grabbed his mug and got some coffee and Athena sat at the Kanan filled his coffee mug, he sat next to Athena.

"So..." Kanan drank some coffee and continued"I was talking to Ezra-"

"Dear, God." Athena rolled her eyes "I'm guessing he talked about me. Forewarning, may not want to tell me anything because he will never trust you with a secret again."

Kanan's face went blank "How'd-"

"You're too obvious," Athena said "If I were you, I'd never play a card game."

Kanan rolled his eyes "Fine, I won't say anything."

"Smart move." Athena said.

"Do you actually like him back?" Kanan asked.

Athena turned to Kanan "Dude, shut...up...now."

Kanan sipped his coffee "Yep, you do."

Athena lightly punched Kanan on the shoulder and Kanan smiled "Oh, you want to fight?"

"I'll take you down, old man." Athena joked.

"Old man?" Kanan laughed "I'm only near the age of 30."

"And I'm near the age of 14, I think we're done here." Athena joked.

"And this is why people could probably tell we're related easily." Kanan remarked.

"Except people think you might be my father." Athena added "Or uncle."

"True, but I'm not _that_ old." Kanan said.

"Eh..." Athena joked.

Kanan lightly laughed "How is it that at one point of the day we are nearly killing each other, another time it's like it never happened?"

"Called having a sibling. BTW, we celebrate National Siblings Day in my country on April 10th." Athena smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not celebrating that." Kanan chuckled.

"Yes you are." Athena nodded.

Kanan sighed "Fine, I'll give you a piece of paper that says 'You got the best brother in the universe, you're welcome' and that'll be your gift."

"Then I'll give you a paper that says ' I'm the reason you get to celebrate National Siblings Day, you're welcome.' as your gift." Athena smiled.

* * *

 **Okay, just letting everyone know; National Siblings Day is this Sunday on April 10th so I had to do something for Kanan and Athena. And if you're lucky enough to have a sibling, feel free to give them a piece of paper or send them a text that says;**

 **''You got the best brother/sister in the universe, you're welcome''**

 **Or if you're the younger sibling;**

 **"I'm the reason you get to celebrate National Siblings Day, you're welcome."**

 **Then run like heck before they realize you just got them paper. Lol, jk (maybe...)**

 **BTW, thank you to the guest that suggested me to do 'The candyman song', it's awesome!**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye! (:**


	31. Chapter 31-A song

Everyone was now in the kitchen eating their breakfasts before they began to work on the ship so they could leave. I everything went right, that meant they'd be back with the fleet by 12:00.

Athena had already finished her meal before everyone, apparently everyone forgot that she hadn't eaten for 3 days except for a protein bar Sabine handed her yesterday. Athena actually forgot that she hadn't eaten, she wasn't used to having a meal everyday,let alone 3 times a , Zeb and Sabine were sitting next to each other in that order with Sabine closest to the door and Hera, Ezra and Rae sat next to each other in that order with Rae sitting across from Sabine. Athena was standing because she was done before Rae could even sit down.

Kanan wore a white, elastic wrap around him where Athena had kicked him over his green sweater. Athena still had a large bandage on her darkened nose to stop the bleeding along with cotton swabs.

"So...how'd we all forget that the kid needed food for 3 days?" Zeb asked "No wonder the thing always scarfs down whatever food she gets in front of her."

"Hey, I ate yesterday." Athena pointed out, her voice nasal.

"A protein bar, honey." Hera looked at Athena "It doesn't count."

"I think it does." Athena shrugged "When I was on Earth I usually got 1 or 2 meals every 3 days."

"Why? Don't they feed you people on Earth?" Ezra asked.

"I just constantly missed meals because I was never where the food was because I was constantly outside. Sometimes, I had to use my bow and arrow to get some fish in a river when I got too hungry because I constantly missed feeding times."

"This is one of the reasons our mom gave me to the Republic and not Earth." Kanan commented.

"Hey...what's wrong with Earth?" Athena asked.

"I'd have a shorter answer if you were to had asked me 'What's not wrong with Earth?'." Kanan said.

"Hey, Earth isn't _that_ bad." Rae said.

Kanan sighed "Never mind."

"Ok, Ezra, Athena for your punishment for losing the creds and getting in that fight, you two have to clean the entire ship." Hera said "Kanan, for your punishment for hitting your sister, you have to help them."

"Hey,she hit me too."Kanan pointed out.

"That's why she's also cleaning." Hera said.

"But...what?" Kanan asked, confused "When did we decide on their punishment?"

"I made the decision." Hera said "Athena's going to have further punishment for hitting you, but that's for another time."

"Aw" Athena moaned.

"Get used to it, kid." Sabine remarked and Hera gave her a glare "Hey, I was the one that remembered to feed her."

"Not a pet." Athena said.

"Well,pets actually remember to eat." Sabine remarked.

"Hey!" Athena complained.

"She's right." Kanan commented.

Athena crossed her arms and leaned on the wall "I don't forget to eat, I'm just not used to it."

"Yeah...sure..." Sabine joked.

"Hey" Athena complained.

"Athena, just remember to eat more often." Hera said.

"Fine." Athena sighed, not wanting to argue with Hera.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Ezra and Athena were in the common room, both with a rag in their hands and a bucket in between the two that was filled with soapy bubbles and the two teenagers scrubbed the floor.

Athena's hair was now a less vibrant copper red and now a more a strawberry blonde and her eyes were more of a hazle gold/green. Most of her burn from yesterday was hidden by her tanktop, but there was some of the burn that outlined the edge of her sleeve that was hardly noticeable.

"So, Ezra."Athena started as she continued to scrub the floor "I heard you were talking to Kanan yesterday after I went to bed, and you were apparently talking about me."

Ezra stopped scrubbing and nervously gulped "Um, yeah."

"Really? What were you two saying?" Athena asked.

"Um...just that you are smart and nice and..." Ezra couldn't finish his sentence.

"And what?" Athena asked.

"Um...who told you that we were talking?" Ezra asked.

"Kanan." Athena said "I stopped him before he could say anything about the conversation though."

"Oh." Ezra said "And that your last boyfriend was really cool."

Athena looked up from her scrubbing and narrowed her eyes at Ezra "I'm sorry, what?"

Ezra realized he may have not wanted to say that and tried to get out of the question by scrubbing the floor.

"Ezra..."

"Hey, so how's your nose? Still hurt?" Ezra asked, trying to change the topic at hand.

"Yes." Athena said "I can't even talk right."

"Hey, atleast it's not broken." Ezra pointed out, trying to soften Athena's harsh stare.

"We don't know if it is or isn't yet, same with Cal- I mean Kanan's ribs." Athena said.

"Oh..." Ezra said "So, when is Kanan going to come back with the extra soap?"

"He better come back soon, I ain't doin' his work." Athena said.

"So, this morning you two seemed to be getting along well. You guys make up?" Ezra asked .

"Yeah." Athena answered and continued to scrub the floor.

"How'd you two make up so quick? You two would've killed each other if it weren't for Hera." Ezra asked.

"Called having a sibling. Can't live with them, can't live without them." Athena said.

"Yeah, I've never seen Kanan fight anyone like he fought with you." Ezra commented.

"And you saw how I fought that one guy, it wasn't even close how to how I fight Kanan." Athena said.

"True, you actually swung at Kanan." Ezra pointed out "I'm just glad Hera came back before either of you got seriously hurt."

"Yeah..." Athena trailed off "I feel bad about kicking him that hard."

There was a swish of the door and Kanan came in the room, holding extra rags and a bottle of blue soap and walked over to the two teens. Ezra and Athena sat up and looked at Kanan.

"Okay, I got the extra rags and soap. How done is this room?" Kanan asked.

"Um, we're about done so now we can start on the other room." Athena said.

"Okay,where else did Hera tell us to clean?" Kanan asked.

"The kitchen and bathrooms." Ezra answered.

"Aw..."Athena moaned "Which one first?"

"I guess either one." Kanan shrugged.

"So, I heard you two were talking about my last boyfriend, Martin." Athena stood up in front of Kanan and crossed her arms.

"Oh." Kanan said "Um...where'd you hear that?"

"Ezra."Athena gestured to Ezra.

"Yeah, so...uh...Ezra?" Kanan asked for support.

Athena stared at Kanan with anger and annoyance in her eyes "What did you two say about Martin?"

"What, his name is Martin?" Ezra asked.

"Yes." Kanan and Athena answered in sync.

Athena turned back to Kanan "What'd you two say?"

"Just that he, quote and quote; 'set the bar high'." Ezra answered.

Athena looked at Ezra and then back at Kanan "Seriously? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that Ezra would have a lot of competition compared to him." Kanan answered.

Athena narrowed her eyes "And why were you talking about that?"

"Oh... um...Ezra?" Kanan attempted to answer his angry sister.

Ezra turned back to scrubbing the floor, even though the floor was already clean.

"Answer." Athena said, crossing her arms.

"Alright, we were talking about Ezra's crush on you and I told him not to get his hopes up because your last boyfriend obviously set the bar high." Kanan explained.

Ezra looked up from his scrubbing "What? You did the opposite, you told me that if she were to date any guy in the universe you'd be fine with it being me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Athena asked Ezra and then turned to Kanan "Did you say that?''

"Well, yes. But...Ezra, help?"

Ezra shook his head 'no'.

"Okay, let's just clean the kitchen." Kanan offered, trying to get out of the conversation and walked into the kitchen.

Athena narrowed her eyes as he walked out of the room and picked up her rag and the bucket and followed him and Ezra followed the same manner. Once they were all in the kitchen, Kanan scrubbed the counter, Ezra scrubbed the floors and Athena did the table and seats.

After a few moments Athena broke the silence "So Kanan, why were you two talking about all that?"

"Ezra stared at you." Kanan said as he continued to clean the counter.

Athena glared at Ezra "You stared at me? When?"

"I did not stare!" Ezra protested "I simply watched Athena walk out of the room as any person would! Can we just clean?"

"Fine, but don't think I'm done with this conversation." Athena said and continued to clean the table and took out her phone and put her earbuds in her ears and played music.

Ezra looked over to Kanan "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

Kanan glared at Ezra "Ya think? Who brought up our 'guy chat' anyways?"

"She did, she actually said you told her about our chat." Ezra said.

"But I didn't say anything about talking about her last boyfriend." Kanan pointed out "How'd she find that out?"

"She asked what we were talking about and I said that." Ezra admitted and glanced at Athena and back at Kanan "Can she hear us?"

"No, I don't think so." Kanan said "But let's not test that theory."

"Ok, so would you really be fine with Athena dating me when she is 21?" Ezra asked.

"First off, she has to actually like you back. Second off, I highly doubt that either of you want to date when you are fighting a Galactic Empire." Kanan said.

"Are you just saying that because you don't want me to be your brother-in-law one day?" Ezra joked.

Kanan glared at his Padawan "Just keep cleaning."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Kanan, Ezra and Athena had finally finished cleaning every room Hera told the trio to clean and were exhausted. The bathrooms were the worst to clean, Kanan and Ezra cleaned the boy's and Athena cleaned the girl's bathroom. Ezra nearly threw up several times, Kanan had to constantly cover his Padawan's mouth so he wouldn't have to clean the bathroom all over again. Athena didn't have a much better experience, let's just say that she was gauging by the time she was done. And it takes _a lot_ to gross Athena out.

As the others were still fixing the ship, Athena was on the roof, Ezra took a nap in the common room and Kanan decided to meditate and seize the few quiet moments he still had.

Kanan didn't question why Athena wanted to be on the roof, he decided for his own good not to ask. His ribs still hurt, but he didn't dare take his shirt off to examine where he was kicked. He didn't want to see whatever bruise he had, he just constantly put ice on it when he wasn't working. Right now, he put the icepack under his elastic wrap that went around him so he didn't have to hold it. He felt terrible about Athena's nose, she could hardly speak without having a nasal voice.

He also meditated to get his mind off that horrible nightmare he had last night. Kanan never wanted to see Athena turn to the Dark side like that. He never wanted to see Rae or Ezra turn to the Dark side like that. But, it seemed so _real_ in his dream. He was a little skittish when it came to Athena using her nature powers because he wasn't sure what she could and couldn't do with her powers. It scared him as much as her when she accidentally used her powers. Kanan was grateful that Athena was able to create an ice shield for the ship, but he was scared that her powers are growing way too fast for anyone to teach her. Or _how_ to teach her.

"Come on, Kanan. You're never going to get any meditation if you can't quiet your thoughts." Kanan quietly said to himself.

Kanan closed his eyes and began to focus, but he felt something strange in the Force. It was small, but noticeable. He opened his eyes and focused on this small disturbance. After a moment or two, he located that it was on the roof. He decided to check it out so he stood up and went to the ladder that went to the roof.

Once he got to the roof, he heard singing. He looked over to see Athena sitting on the edge of the roof singing a song quietly to herself;

 _ **Arms are sore  
Your legs are heavy  
Your knuckles are blue  
There's bruises all over you**_

 _ **You know you gotta still fight  
It just don't feel right  
But you still gotta fight  
No, you're not gonna stop  
**_

 _ **You gotta keep fightin'  
keep on drivin'  
And don't look down  
say bye to that town  
There's no going back to that now**_

 _ **You don't shed a tear  
even though it's tearin' you apart  
Just like the spinning wheels  
on a car  
You gotta keep goin'  
don't ever stop**_

 _ **You hit the ground  
you gotta get up**_

 _ **Never gonna stop  
Never gonna drop**_

 _ **You just gotta wait  
for the day  
Gotta wait for the day  
Just gotta wait for the day  
Just gotta wait  
Just gotta wait oh...**_

 _ **You're never gonna stop  
Never gonna drop  
Fightin' till the end  
No, I'll fight to the end**_

 _ **It don't feel right  
but I'll be alright**_

 _ **Just another day as me  
Just another day as me  
Just another day as me...**_

 _ **You don't shed a tear  
Even though it's tearin' you apart  
Just like the spinnin' wheels  
on a car,  
you gotta keep goin'  
don't ever stop  
**_

 _ **Never gonna stop  
Never gonna drop**_

 _ **I gotta keep fightin'  
keep on drivin'  
and don't look down  
No, don't look down**_

 _ **Just like the spinning wheels on a car  
I gotta keep goin'  
Don't ever stop**_

 _ **I'm not gonna stop,no  
I'm not gonna drop,no  
Fightin' till the end**_

 _ **No, I'll fight till the end...**_

"What's that song called?" Kanan asked.

Athena was startled and looked back to see Kanan "Oh, it doesn't have a name. I made it up."

Kanan smiled and walked over to his sister and sat on the edge with Athena "Well, it's very good."

"Thanks." Athena shyly said and looked at the ground.

"I didn't know you wrote songs." Kanan said.

"I don't tell you _everything_..." Athena smiled.

Kanan lightly laughed "Ok, I guess so. But when did you write that song?"

"About a month or two ago. Still don't know the title yet." Athena said.

"Well, it's a good song. At least one of us has an artistic talent." Kanan joked "I got none."

Athena turned to Kanan with a small smile "You might have some."

"Yeah no, you can draw, sing and write songs. I don't do that." Kanan said.

"Well, I can't help with the drawing or writing part, but have you ever tried to sing?" Athena asked.

"Uh..." Kanan said.

"You haven't have you?" Athena asked.

"Does humming a song count?" Kanan joked.

Athena rolled her eyes "Humming a song doesn't , do you think you can you sing at all?"

"I don't know, when did you start to sing?" Kanan asked.

"I always had to sing in the church Junior choir and in school plays." Athena answered "Never sung on my own though. I never knew I was good on my own till I sang to get us money on Earth."

"Huh...but I don't sing." Kanan said.

"You should." Athena nodded.

"No." Kanan said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"No" Athena used reverse psychology.

"Yes- wait, no." Kanan corrected him "Stop that."

"Come on, at least try to sing." Athena encouraged.

"Athena..." Kanan trailed off.

"Come on, this is payback for talking about Martin to Ezra." Athena pointed out.

Kanan rolled his eyes "I don't know any songs."

"Then I will teach you." Athena nodded.

"Sy-" Kanan was about to say Syla when Athena gave him a look "Athena..."

"Please?"

Kanan sighed "Will it be a song that is appropriate and has no swearing?"

"Yes." Athena nodded "um...give me a minute."

Kanan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, thought of one." Athena said "It's called 7years old by Lucas Graham."

"What is it about?" Kanan asked.

"Um...it's a soulful song about growing old." Athena answered.

"Huh. How does it go?" Kanan asked.

Athena got out her phone and tapped on the song and it played.

 _ **Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,**_  
 _ **"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."**_  
 _ **Once I was seven years old**_

 _ **It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger**_  
 _ **Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker**_  
 _ **By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor**_  
 _ **Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure**_

 _ **Once I was eleven years old. My daddy told me,**_  
 _ **"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."**_  
 _ **Once I was eleven years old**_

 _ **I always had that dream like my daddy before me**_  
 _ **So I started writing songs, I started writing stories**_  
 _ **Something about that glory,**_  
 _ **Just always seemed to bore me**_  
 _ **'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old.**_  
 _ **My story got told**_  
 _ **Before the morning sun, when life was lonely**_  
 _ **Once I was twenty years old**_

 _ **I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure**_  
 _ **'Cause I know the smallest voices. They can make it major**_  
 _ **I got my boys with me at least those in favor**_  
 _ **And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old.**_  
 _ **My story got told**_  
 _ **I was writing about everything I saw before me**_  
 _ **Once I was twenty years old**_

 _ **Soon we'll be thirty years old,**_  
 _ **Our songs have been sold**_  
 _ **We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming**_  
 _ **Soon we'll be thirty years old**_

 _ **I'm still learning about life**_  
 _ **My woman brought children for me**_  
 _ **So I can sing them all my songs**_  
 _ **And I can tell them stories**_  
 _ **Most of my boys are with me**_  
 _ **Some are still out seeking glory**_  
 _ **And some I had to leave behind**_  
 _ **My brother I'm still sorry**_

 _ **Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one**_  
 _ **Remember life and then your life becomes a better one**_  
 _ **I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once**_  
 _ **I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month**_

 _ **[2x]**_  
 _ **Soon I'll be sixty years old,**_  
 _ **Will I think the world is cold**_  
 _ **Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?**_  
 _ **Soon I'll be sixty years old**_

 _ **Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,**_  
 _ **"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."**_  
 _ **Once I was seven years old**_

 _ **Once I was seven years old**_

Once the song was over, Kanan thought that was the saddest song ever.

"Wow...that's from Earth?" Kanan asked.

Athena lightly punched his shoulder "Yes."

"Yeah, I'm not singing that." Kanan said.

"Why?" Athena whined.

"Fine, I'll try." Kanan rolled his eyes.

Then Athena led him through the first part of the song, and Kanan wasn't too bad at singing. The two siblings went step-by-step and lyric-by-lyric through the entire song. Once they had gotten through the entire song, Kanan went through the song fully and did very well. Athena really didn't know that Kanan could sing, and neither did Kanan.

"You did good." Athena said.

Kanan smiled "We tell nothing of this to the others."

"Agreed." Athena said and stuck her hand out for a handshake and Kanan took her hand and they shook hands and broke the handshake.

"I'm sorry I kicked you so hard." Athena apologized.

"And I'm sorry I hit your face so hard." Kanan apologized.

"Ok, here's the greatest comeback to someone saying they hit you in the face, say; 'I didn't hit you, I simply high-fived your face.'." Athena advised "Best excuse ever."

"You seriously used that?" Kanan asked.

"Yep." Athena answered.

"I'm not using that." Kanan said.

"You should. I am literally giving you an excuse!" Athena exclaimed.

"No, I don't really have an excuse." Kanan said "I should have never hit you that hard."

"I'm literally giving you an excuse man! The person that got hit!" Athena exclaimed "I seriously advise you take it!"

Kanan smiled and rolled his eyes "You're weird."

"But normal is boring." Athena pointed out.

"Then I guess we aren't boring at all." Kanan said.

"Exactly." Athena confirmed "And I wouldn't trade it for the galaxy."

Kanan smiled.

"Hey, so, Earth is really in another galaxy than the one we're in?" Athena asked.

"Well, it's weird. Earth System is almost overlapping into our galaxy. It can sometimes be used as a shortcut, but only at times that the system is overlapping into our galaxy. You see, Earth is on the very edge of its galaxy so when the galaxies crossover, Earth is overlapped in our galaxy." Kanan explained.

"Huh, that's cool." Athena said.

"Earth is actually the only liveable planet in its galaxy. It's a very harsh galaxy." Kanan said "And I can't imagine living on a planet so isolated and crowded."

"We aren't too isolated. We do know everything about you guys." Athena pointed out.

"True." Kanan said "I wish we knew where they got all that info."

"Hm...wish I could ask 'em." Athena said.

"So you seriously thought on your planet that the rest of this was fake? That there wasn't any other living things?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, I just thought all of it was just a story someone wrote. But I did think it was preposterous that in the entire universe that we are the only liveable things. I always thought that there had to be at least some kind of bacteria somewhere else." Athena explained "Never thought there'd be anything like this."

"Is that why you weren't freaking out when you first saw Zeb and Hera? Because of those shows and movies?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, that and I thought I was dreaming for the first 4 days I knew y'all." Athena said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, after a while I finally convinced myself it was all real." Athena answered.

"So on Earth, has anyone other that was also born there ever left?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, a small amount went to the moon, and some are in the outer atmosphere." Athena said "And they're planning to try to go to our closest planet, Mars."

"Is it habitable?" Kanan asked.

"No." Athena shook her head "Humans couldn't live on it without a lot of equipment."

"Then why do they plan to go to it?" Kanan asked "What's the purpose?"

Athena thought for a moment and knitted her eyebrows "Um...I'm really not sure."

"Huh."

Athena turned her attention to the horizon, she felt something odd in the Force and she squinted her eyes to strain to see something in the distance. Kanan noticed and turned to where Athena was looking,but he didn't notice anything visually or by the Force.

"What are you looking at?" Kanan asked.

"You don't sense that?" Athena asked as she turned to Kanan.

"No." Kanan shook his head.

Athena turned back to the horizon and stood up on the edge of the ship and walked backwards to possibly see whatever she senses. Athena tilted her head and continued to search the horizon. After a moment or two, she ran to the edge of the ship and did a roundoff, back handspring and backflip off the ship and landed on the ground below the ship.

Kanan was surprised and absolutely shocked at her gymnastic ability and stood up and looked over the edge of the ship to make sure Athena was okay. He looked at the ground to see a perfectly fine Athena waving her hand at him.

"I'm gonna check it out! I'll be back in 10!" Athena called.

"Wait, Athena!" Kanan shouted back "How'd you do that?!"

Athena shrugged and ran off in the direction that she was looking in. Kanan sighed and Force jumped off the ship.

"Athena!" Kanan shouted and jogged after his sister.

Athena stopped and looked back to Kanan "What? I'll be fine."

Kanan caught up to her "Come on, you can't go out here on your own."

"Fine, then come on!" Athena persisted.

"What do you sense anyways?" Kanan asked.

"That's what I'm gonna find out." Athena said "Come on!"

"Are you sure? It could be nothing." Kanan pointed out.

"But it could be something." Athena said "I'm going either way."

Kanan sighed "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna know if I just stand here." Athena shrugged.

"Fine, lead the way." Kanan sighed.

"Wo!" Athena cheered and ran off in the direction she was before.

"Athena!" Kanan called and followed after his younger sister.

Athena didn't listen and continued to run, she did another round off and a back handspring and a backflip and then turned around and continued to run.

"Show off." Kanan said and continued to follow Athena as best as he could.

Athena ran for a while and slowed down when she came upon a depression in the ground that was about 3 inches deep. Kanan caught up to her and also saw the depression. It was an odd formation, it didn't look natural. It was three perfect 20 foot circles that crossed over, almost like a venn diagram. They both looked at the formation with intrigue.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

"I don't know, but it looks dangerous." Kanan warned.

"You said that about Earth." Athena pointed out.

"Yes, and it was." Kanan said.

Athena rolled her eyes and stepped on the depression in the ground, immediatley the depression glowed coal black. The ground shook a little and Athena hopped off the depression and onto safe ground. The two watched the three circles continue to glow black, the circles slowly moved apart and separated. Kanan and Athena backed away from the phenomenon and watched the circles move fully apart, showing a declining stone stairwell.

Athena looked at Kanan "Well, that's a sign if I ain't ever seen one. I'm goin'." and began to walk to the stairs.

Kanan stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder "Hold on, that just glowed black. That's not a good sign."

"Hey, atleast it didn't glow red." Athena pointed out "Come on, the Force led us here for a reason."

"Athena...this might not be a good idea." Kanan said.

"But it might be a great idea."

Kanan sighed "Let's just get back to the ship, Hera _will_ leave us here if we're not back in time."

"I'm goin', see ya." Athena said as she continued to walk to the stairwell.

Kanan reluctantly followed Athena down the stairwell and Kanan ignited his lightsaber to light the way. They walked to the bottom of the stairwell where a large room was. The room was in a circle shape with gray, stone pillars holding it up.

"What is this place?" Athena asked.

"I don't know, it sure doesn't look like a Jedi temple though." Kanan said.

"Then what could it be?" Athena asked as she looked over the room.

"I don't know. But it's not right." Kanan said "I sense something strange here."

"Is it a Sith temple?" Athena asked "Or a Jedi temple?"

"I don't know, just stay close." Kanan advised and turned to where Athena was and saw she wasn't there and he got worried "Athena? Where are you?"

Kanan called Athena's name several times and Athena didn't answer and he couldn't sense her in the Force and he got even more worried.

"Come on,Athena! This isn't funny!" Kanan shouted.

No response.

* * *

 **Happy National Siblings Day!**

 **I actually had wrote the song that Athena was singing, my first song ever (not 7years old, if I wrote that song, I'd be rich) so let me know what you think about that song (not 7years old, again, I did not write that, hence the reason I'm not famous nor rich). Still thinking of a title of it, not sure though. I'll think of something.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye(:**


	32. Chapter 32-A moodcrystal?

"Kanan?" Athena called in the dark.

She seemed to be in the exact same place that she was just standing a second ago, but Kanan had disappeared. She noticed when the blue light from his lightsaber had gone away. Athena looked around in the dark to see that her brother was no longer there, she got frightened. Athena was never one to show her fear or sorrow or much anger. She mostly kept it all inside.

She never tried to take any handouts or offers really, she was a 'do it yourself' kinda girl. She never wanted to show weakness, never show her hurt. Athena had sometimes felt bad about not showing her feelings, she really never even had feelings for any boyfriends of her's,they just felt like friends that any person would have. Like Martin, he felt more like a casual friend and she really had no feelings for him. She's actually never even had a crush on any boy in her life. She was afraid of having her feelings ripped apart by a break-up, that's why she didn't make any emotional connections with her peers, she just tried to make small trusts with foster parents so they'd decide to keep her.

"Hello?" Athena called.

Athena looked around the round room and called out Kanan's name a few more times "Come on! This isn't funny!"

No response.

Athena furrowed her eyebrows and creased the edge of her lip. Kanan couldn't have just _disappeared._ He wouldn't abandon her, well, she hoped so.

Athena looked around the dark room and saw that where the stairwell was there was now an arch of white light. She heard laughter and sounds of joy, almost like that perfect childhood memory you always remember. She stared harder at the arch, almost like doorway and saw nothing but the white light. She walked towards it and the joyful and peaceful sounds grew in volume.

Once she took her first step into the arc, she felt a wave of comforting coolness wash over her. She let out a sigh of relief and briefly closed her eyes to absorb the coolness. Once she opened her eyes, she saw around her a patch of grass with a church with a group of people chatting amongst themselves under a tent with picnic tables speckling the area, all were dressed in church clothing with children dressed in their fine attire and running around with bubbles and other toys.

Athena was perplexed by this and walked gingerly over to the group of people and began to recognize some of the people amongst the crowd.

"There's the jewel of this party!" A friendly voice greeted.

A man dressed in a sharp, dark blue suit and tie threw his hands out in a greeting matter. His skin the color of chestnut and his head cleanly shaved with a small mustache on his upper lip.

"Reverend Novella?" Athena asked the man as he walked over to Athena.

"Why yes, now don't you look as beautiful as a flower in May?" The pastor greeted.

"What, I was just with my brother. Where is he? Kanan?" Athena questioned.

"Now who is that? I've never heard of you having a brother." Reverend Novella said.

"Where am I? I was just with him. Where's Kanan? Kanan Jarrus?" Athena questioned "He was just next to me."

"Why, my child. You've got quite an imagination." Reverend Novella let out a warm laugh.

"But-" Athena stuttered and looked down to see that she was dressed in a pink flowered dress that went down to her knees and she wore white sneakers. "What? Where's my armor?"

"Armor?" Reverend Novella asked "Now why would you be wearing armor on the day of your adoption?"

"Adoption?" Athena asked.

"Abigail, let's go over to the is very excited about your adoption and now we do not have to get that marriage licence for you and Martin in New Hampshire." Reverend Novella placed his large hand on the back of Athena's shoulder and lead her to the crowd of conversing people. "Here is the guest of honor!" He told.

The group turned to Athena and Reverend Novella and Athena recognized another face.

"There she is!" A woman cheered.

"Mrs. Novella?" Athena asked.

The woman had peach skin and was dressed in a white dress that went halfway from her knee to her ankle and wore high heels and went over to Athena and embraced her in a hug. "Oh! You call me Janet, Abigail."

Athena broke out of the hug "Where am I? Where's my brother?"

"Now honey, I've never heard of you having a brother." Mrs. Novella said.

"I do. Kanan Jarrus? Also known as Caleb Dume?" Athena said "Ever heard of him?"

Another church goer spoke up, she was a little younger that Athena "You mean from Star Wars?"

"Where is he? I was just with him, on Tatooine." Athena questioned.

Mrs. Novella felt Athena's forehead "Oh, honey. Do you have a fever?"

Athena moved her hand away from her forehead "I was just with him. And I definitely wasn't wearing this."

The others looked at Athena with confusion.

Athena looked down at her dress and back at the group "And since when do I ever wear dresses? I never wear skirts without long pants underneath."

"Abigail, this is a very special day. Of course you wear a dress. It is the day you are being adopted." said as she put a hand on Athena's shoulder.

"Abigail? I'm called Athena, on rare occasions, Syla." Athena defied "And who in their right mind wants to adopt me? No one ever has or will."

"Syla? What kind of name is that?" A teenage boy asked, a few years older than Athena.

"It's my birth name. The name my birth mom and dad have given me." Athena said "I go by Athena now. Now, what planet am I on?"

"Abigail, you're on Earth, are you okay?" asked .

"No! I'm not!" Athena shouted and backed away from her and the group "I-I was just there! I was on Tatooine in this-what? Kanan?! Come on! Where are you!"

"Abigail, come on, child." Reverend Novella tried to calm Athena down "Calm down."

"No! This isn't right!" Athena shouted and continued to back away from them all.

* * *

 _ **Kanan**_

"Athena!" Kanan yelled "Athena Jaruss! Where are you?!"

No response.

Kanan held his lightsaber up and used it as a light source to partially light the room he was in. He saw nothing but the pillars that held the room up and the stone walls.

"Come on, this isn't funny!" Kanan yelled "Hera _will_ leave us here!"

Once again, no response.

Kanan was getting seriously worried and he continued to slowly turn around the room to look for Athena. He closed his eyes and focused harder for Athena's Force signature. He sensed nothing. It was like she disappeared off the face of the galaxy.

"Looking for someone?" A strange voice called.

Kanan swung his lightsaber and stood in attack position "Who is that?"

"You are looking for someone, aren't you?" The voice asked, it was male, old voice. One Kanan never had heard.

"Who are you?" Kanan asked.

"I am not your enemy." The voice answered.

"That answers me who you _aren't_ , now let's say who you are." Kanan said.

"I sense your fear, Jedi. You fear for the child, don't you?"

"Where is she?" Kanan questioned.

"Your sister is safe." The voice assured "You have fear for her, Jedi?"

"I won't answer a random voice. At least not anymore." Kanan shrugged.

"Your sister, she has an unusual Force signature."

"Well, she's unique."

"She has powers that could easily defeat the Dark side, that and the Light." The voice said.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"She has more power than any other being ever. Even more than the Father,Daughter, and Son." the voice said.

"What? How is that possible?" Kanan asked.

"She can easily rip the fabric of the universe apart. She is to be the new Keeper." The voice said.

"What? That's not right. She's just a kid, she's not the Keeper." Kanan said.

"She _is to be_ the new Keeper. Without a Keeper, the Force has tipped out of balance. Your sister is the only one that can fix it."

"Who are you?" Kanan asked.

"Find where water had split a republic, and a bridge that leads to a new world." The voice instructed "There you will find all you need to know."

"And if we don't?" Kanan asked.

"The galaxy all depends on that girl's decision." The voice informed "She is the universe's last hope for balance."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kanan asked "Why not her?"

"Your sister is busy right now. Her will is to be tested, but do not let her fall."The voice instructed.

"What do I do?" Kanan asked.

"Remind her where she is from." The voice said.

* * *

 _ **Athena**_

"I'm not supposed to be here!" Athena shouted as she continued to back away from the people.

"Abigail, calm down child. You must have hit your head." Reverend Novella said.

"No, this isn't real!" Athena denied and gripped her hands onto the crown of her head and closed her eyes "This isn't real!"

There was silence.

There was no longer the chirping of native birds, or the sound of a soft wind blowing over the ground. There were no more people's voices, no laughter of the children. No only sound was her heavy breaths as she tried to calm herself, trying to get a grip on what had happened, whatever it was it wasn't real. It wasn't right. She knew she was on Tatooine, she knew she had just been with Kanan.

After a moment or two, she began to hear sounds once more. It sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't figure out what it was. Athena fluttered her eyes open and looked at her surroundings. She immediately recognized where she was. It was the _Ghost's_ kitchen. Athena wasn't sure how this could be, she was confused. She continued to hear voices coming from the other room.

She walked over to the door and began to listen closely to the words being said.

"I can't believe it. After all we've been through, she just turned on us." A voice said, Athena recognized it as Ezra's voice.

"We should have never helped her." Another voice said, it was Zeb.

"Now, there's nothing we could've done. She chose her own path, whether we like it or not." A voice said, it was Hera "I wish we would've told her better."

"I wish I would have taught her better." A somber voice told, it was Ahsoka "It was my fault."

"No, it was no one's but her own fault." Sabine said.

"Sabine's right, Ahsoka." Rae said "You taught her as best you could. But there was no way to stop her from choosing her path."

"If I had, she wouldn't be the way she is right now." Ahsoka said.

"She was heading down the Dark side path since she was born, wasn't any of our fault." A voice said, it was Kanan "That wasn't my sister."

Athena let out a small gasp, was she in another vision? She pressed the button to open the door and the door slid open and the room stood up. There stood Ahsoka,Ezra, Hera, Kanan, Rae, Sabine and Zeb along with Chopper.

Kanan, Ahsoka, Ezra and Rae were quick to react and pulled their lightsabers on Athena. Hera, Zeb and Sabine pulled their blasters and pointed them at Athena.

"Why are you here? Tratoir." Ezra sneered.

"What? What'd I do?" Athena asked, putting her hands up.

"You know what you did!" Rae snapped "Why are you here? How'd you get here?"

"I-I...guys, I don't know what's going on. Why am I here?" Athena stuttered.

Kanan snapped "Why'd you come back?!"

"I-I didn't choose to be here. I just showed up. Why am I here?" Athena asked.

"We know, you never chose to be here." Hera said, holding her blaster up "But you chose to be what you are."

"A demon." Ezra sneered.

"Ezra, just this morning you and I were cleaning the ship with Kanan. You even told me you and him talked about my last boyfriend and how you stared at me as I left the room." Athena said "What are you talking about?"

"The only way I'm ever gonna look at you is at the end of a lightsaber." Ezra said "I will never trust you again."

"And I thought you were my Padawan." Ahsoka shook her head with disgust.

"But...I thought I was. Why are you guys acting like this?" Athena begged an answer.

"You are not my sister." Kanan sneered "I was never your brother."

"Kanan, what's going on?! Just a minute ago I was with you on Tatooine! You and I were just on the roof, you listened to the song I wrote! And you and I found that cave in the ground!" Athena came over a realization "I'm-this...it isn't real. I-I'm still in the cave! But why am I seeing this?! This isn't right! Why am I seeing these things?!"

Kanan came forth and held his lightsaber. Athena let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes "This isn't real, you'd never hurt me."Kanan swung his lightsaber. Athena felt nothing. She kept her eyes closed.

"Much fear have you." A voice said.

"Master Yoda?" Athena asked and opened her eyes to see that she was standing in a room full of stars with a circle platform underneath her.

"Many deep emotions have you, child." Yoda's voice echoed "Share these feelings you do not. Why is this?"

"I-I...how is this possible? Where am I? Where's Kanan?" Athena called out to Master Yoda's voice.

"You fear for him, do you?" Master Yoda's voice asked.

"Yes, he's my brother." Athena said "I just want to know where he is."

"Tell him your feelings you do not." Yoda's voice echoed.

"He knows I love him as any sister loves their brother." Athena said "Why am I here? Why did the Force call me here?"

"Many questions you have." Yoda said "Be answered most will not."

Athena sighed "Can I at least know if Kanan is safe?"

"Safe he is." Yoda said "Tell your fears, you do not. "

"I don't want to seem weak. Like a scared little girl." Athena admitted "Why do you ask?"

"Curious you are." Yoda's voice chuckled "But smart you are."

Athena shrugged "Thanks?"

"Many sorrows you have inside. Tell them not you do."

"I don't want to worry those I hold close." Athena said.

"You want to be a Jedi, why is this?" Yoda asked.

Athena thought for a second, she really didn't ever think on _why_ she wanted to be a Jedi "Well...I guess so I can control the powers I have."

"And what would you use these powers for?Hm?" Yoda asked.

"I don't know...I guess to fight the Empire. To protect others." Athena said "For people to have freedom."

"Unsure of yourself you are?" Yoda asked.

"Yes." Athena said "I don't understand my powers or how to use them."

"Tell others, do you?" Yoda asked.

Athena shook her head "No."

"Afraid are you of your powers?" Yoda questioned.

"I'm afraid I will hurt someone." Athena said "I don't even carry a weapon."

"Afraid of hurting others you are?" Yoda asked.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Not even if they are evil, I believe they deserve another taught no one anything. But, a second chance can teach everything." Athena sighed and closed her eyes "And I worry I may hurt the rebellion because I cannot kill an Inquisitor. Because I can't kill anyone."

"Many difficulties you will face, Padawan. But a Jedi you may yet be." Master Yoda's voice echoed.

Athena opened her eyes and looked up to see a floating speck. She rose her hand out to catch the small speck and cupped her hand over it. She opened her hands to examine the small speck. It glowed very brightly and changed through a various amount of color, it was a rainbow of colors that flooded the speck.

"Woah..."

The world around Athena began to form again and she looked to her side to see Kanan with his lightsaber ignited.

"Kanan!" Athena cheered in joy.

Kanan looked over to Athena "Where were you?!"

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell ya." Athena lightly chuckled. Then she told Kanan everything, what she had seen what Master Yoda had said and once she had explained up to the point of the speck, she displayed the crystal in her hand to him. His face grew with relief and joy.

"That's a kyber crystal." Kanan said.

Athena's face went blank and her mouth a gap "Like...for a lightsaber?"

Kanan nodded his head. He then explained to her what he had heard from that voice and about it saying that she is to be the Keeper, but not that she could rip the fabric of the universe apart.

"What's the Keeper?" Athena asked once he was done explaining.

"Let's get to the ship and once we're with the fleet, Ahsoka will probably explain better." Kanan said "Now let's go, the others are probably wondering where we are."

"M'kay." Athena agreed.

Once the two had reached the ship, Athena went to the cockpit and Kanan went to the common room to see Ezra, still napping.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted to get the boy up.

Ezra sat up in a startle "I didn't do it!"

Kanan rolled his eyes "You seen Hera? Athena's in the cockpit looking for her."

"Oh" Ezra yawned "Still fixin' the ship. So...anything interesting happen when I was asleep?"

Kanan sighed "I have _a lot_ to tell."

* * *

 _ **Later, after the Ghost docked on the main ship**_

"Commander Tano, " Commander Sato greeted as Ahsoka entered the main bridge.

"Commander Sato." Ahsoka responded.

"Jarrus is in the med bay" Commander Sato said.

"Which one?" Ahsoka asked.

"Both." Commander Sato answered.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows in surprise "What happened?"

"I don't know. But Padawan Jarrus said she has exciting news." Commander Sato said.

"About what?"

"She did not say."

"Okay, I'm going now." Ahsoka said and walked to the med bay.

Once at the med bay, she opened the door to see Athena and Kanan. Kanan had a wrap around his torso over his sweater and looked a little sun burnt and Athena had a bruise on her face with a large bandage over her nose and now had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. They sat on opposite sides of the medical bed, facing opposite directions.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

Athena and Kanan turned to Ahsoka "We got in a fight." the two chorused.

"With who?" Ahsoka asked.

"Each other." They said in sync.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows and walked over to the two and looked over Athena's face "How'd she get this bruise?"

"I hit her." Kanan admitted.

Ahsoka was surprised by that "What?"

"I broke his rib, he broke my nose." Athena explained, Ahsoka noticed she wasn't talking right.

"Ribs _ss._ " Kanan corrected "3 to be exact."

Athena rolled her eyes and remembered about her crystal"Oh, Master, I got a kyber crystal." Athena said and took out her rainbow kyber crystal out and displayed it in her hand "Found it in a cave on Tatooine."

Ahsoka had to blink a few times "Hold on, what?"

"And we talk in sync." Kanan and Athena said in unison.

"Wha-" Ahsoka started "Why-how-when-w-what?"

"Long story." Athena and Kanan said in unison.

Ahsoka sighed "Just-just explain from the very beginning."

So Athena and Kanan began to explain what had happened when they were on Tatooine, from Athena accidently catching on fire, Athena and Ezra going into town and Athena getting into that fight, Kanan and Athena fighting, the next morning when Kanan, Ezra and Athena cleaned the ship and then when Kanan and Athena found that cave and what happened to both.

"Where water had split a republic, and a bridge that leads to a new world?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah." Kanan said.

"How can a bridge lead to a new world?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know." Kanan said.

"Why would that voice say Athena is to be the new Keeper?" Ahsoka asked "There's no way Athena could be the Keeper."

"I don't know." Kanan said.

"Why does my kyber crystal change colors? I never heard of one doing that." Athena asked.

"It rarely happens, your lightsaber will change colors based on your mood." Ahsoka explained "I will show you how to construct your lightsaber later." Ahsoka said.

"Cool!" Athena exclaimed in joy "So...my lightsaber will change based on my mood? So it's just like a mood ring?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Yes, just like a mood ring."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your compliments about the song I wrote! You guys won't believe how much that means to me! (:**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


	33. Chapter 33-Hello no!

_**Later, almost nighttime**_

* * *

Athena and Rae and Sabine were conversing in the common sat in the middle with Rae and Athena both sitting on either side of her. Rae now had her night clothes on, she wore a purple tank top and some shorts that were just above her knee with her black/brown hair in a ponytail with the end reaching the very top of her shoulder blade. Sabine wore an orange t-shirt with flames painted on it and gray pants that reached just above her knee. Athena still had a large bandage on her nose but now was wearing a black tank top and shorts that reached to her fingertips and had her hair in a regular ponytail. They weren't really talking about much, just random things really. Then Rae turned the conversation on the topic of Ezra and Athena.

"So, you and Ezra-" Rae started.

Athena gave her a glare "Shut up now."

Sabine looked at Athena, slightly amused with this subject "Yeah, he really is seeming to like you more everyday. He has a bigger crush on you than he did with me."

"Why are we talking about this?" Athena questioned "We aren't ever going to be together anyways, I want to focus on the rebellion not a relationship."

"Come on." Rae said "Then tell us why you aren't with him."

"One," Athena began "I don't have feelings. Two, he's a little old for me. Three, we're fighting the Galactic Empire. And four, it'd distract me from Jedi training."

"He's not that much older than you." Sabine said "How old are you again?"

"13, almost 14." Athena answered.

"Then Ezra's about 2 years older than you." Sabine said "That's not that big of a difference."

"I still have other reasons." Athena pointed out.

"Okay then, in a perfect galaxy, what would you look for in a guy?" Rae asked.

"Nothing, I wouldn't want to get a guy." Athena said "I don't have any feelings."

"You've had 12 boyfriends, haven't you ever had a crush?" Rae asked.

"No, I just dated to see if I could stay in one place. See if I could be adopted. I never had any feelings for anyone, not even a crush." Athena said.

"Fine, then what characteristics would you want in a guy if you had a crush?" Sabine asked.

"I don't want to answer that." Athena crossed her arms.

"Come on, tell us your perfect version of a guy." Rae encouraged.

"Fine." Athena huffed, knowing that they wouldn't leave this topic alone unless she said something "He'd be smart... nice...caring and he'd have similar but different opinions as me so we can have discussions and tell our point of view, but not be totally in opposite opinions and not just agree with everything I say. He wouldn't be scared to take risks, he...would stand by my side and defend me when I cannot and respect my beliefs and...wouldn't want me to ever change."

"You just described Ezra on every level." Rae said.

"No I didn't." Athena said.

"Yes you did." Sabine looked at Athena "Just think about it. That is so Ezra."

"No it's not." Athena denied "How is that Ezra in any way?"

"He has a lot of street smarts, he is very nice to you, and cares for you. You and him have discussions where you two have different opinions but yet on the same side. He definitely isn't afraid to take risks and I don't think he'd ever want you to change. You should see how Ezra looks at you, it's like you're the only girl in the universe to him." Sabine explained "He really likes you."

"Are you just sayin' that so you don't have to deal with him having a crush on you?" Athena asked.

Sabine shook her head "No, I really do think he likes you."

Athena rolled her eyes "Yeah, but the thing is I don't have any feelings."

"Well, you should give him a try." Sabine said "You might like him back."

"Why do we have to talk about this?" Athena asked "Kanan already talks me to death about this."

"Because you and Ezra belong together." Rae said.

Athena huffed "No thanks, rather stay single for a while."

"Hey, Hera tell you what your second punishment for that fight on Tatooine?" Sabine asked.

"No, she hasn't told me yet." Athena answered.

"Well, let's hope for the best." Sabine said "Just try to act as good as physically possible if you don't want to have a worse punishment."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to that." Athena thanked "I'll just mostly stay on the main ship."

"Good idea, stay low and she may just forget about the whole thing." Sabine advised.

There was a swish of the door, showing the Twi'lek pilot of the ship also in her night clothes.

"Alright girls, break up the knitting circle and go to bed." Hera joked "We don't know what tomorrow will bring. Athena, you sleep in my cabin tonight, I don't want you out of sight from anyone on this ship."

"What? Why?" Athena whined.

Hera gave her a glare "This is part of your punishment for that fight."

Athena slumped her shoulders "Aw..."

"Go on, go to bed." Hera ordered and Sabine, Rae and Athena did as told.

Once the teenage girls were out of the room, Hera sat on the couch and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Please let there be a moment of peace." Hera said to herself and closed her eyes and put her boots on the Dejarik table and reclined into the couch.

After about 3 seconds, there was a swish of the door and Hera didn't bother to open her eyes.

"Hey, dear." Kanan said and sat next to Hera.

"Evening, love." Hera said, still having her eyes closed from her tiredness.

"Tired?" Kanan asked and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," Hera responded leaning a little closer to Kanan "I was just worried about you and Athena about that cave, I have a few meetings coming up and I have to drag Athena to one and have to probably put her in some nice clothes."

Kanan lightly laughed "Good luck with putting her in anything other than jeans or armor."

"Yeah..." Hera trailed off "Maybe I can have Sabine and Rae help me with Athena."

"True, Rae did get her in a dress in Mexico." Kanan commented "Then again she was too cold to think."

Hera kept her eyes closed"And then there's this dinner with some rebel leaders that they want me to come to to discuss some I have to help find a base..."

"Well, maybe we can take the day off tomorrow." Kanan offered.

Hera snapped open her eyes looked at Kanan "What? No. There's too much I have to do."

"Hera, you're going to exhaust yourself if you don't take a day off." Kanan said "When's the last time you took a break?"

"I took a break today, I hardly did anything for the rebellion." Hera said.

"You fixed the ship and then spent the rest of the day scouring over data. The only time you took a break today was to tell Athena and me to go to the medbay for Athena's nose and my ribs." Kanan pointed out "If you keep doing this to yourself you'll drive yourself insane."

Hera sighed "But the rebellion needs me."

"And we need you to not exhaust yourself." Kanan said "Come on, what will one day hurt anyways?"

"But don't Ezra, Rae and Athena need to train? And Athena needs to construct her lightsaber with Ahsoka."

"The girl can catch things on fire on will, she's fine without a lightsaber for one extra day." Kanan pointed out "Seriously, we all need a day off."

"Kanan...the rebellion won't stop just for us to take a day off."

"We'll just go do something fun for everyone for the day, they'll never notice." Kanan offered.

"Kanan, I'm not playing hooky." Hera said "The rebellion needs me."

"And I need you." Kanan said as he looked in her eyes "You have to take a break."

Hera had a little frown upon her lips "What do you propose?"

Kanan shrugged "I don't know, maybe go to a beach."

"Do you really think we would be able to drag Chopper or Zeb to the beach?" Hera asked "Zeb hates sand in his fur and Chopper will get all wet."

"They'll be fine." Kanan assured.

"And Athena nor Rae have swimsuits." Hera pointed out.

"Sabine can lend them some." Kanan pointed out.

"And what about-"

"Hera, come on." Kanan said "Maybe Athena can use practice her nature powers with the water and Rae and Ezra can practice their Force abilities."

"Athena will probably freeze the water." Hera pointed out.

"And that's another thing, we can use this also as Athena's punishment from that fight, she will have to sit out of the water."Kanan offered "That way none of us are turned into popsicles and Athena is punished for that fight."

Hera thought for a moment "I don't know...don't you think the rebellion will notice?"

"They might, but we'll be fine." Kanan said "If they ask, we'll say that Athean froze part of the ship again."

"Are you seriously going to scapegoat your little sister?"

Kanan shrugged again "Hey, they'll believe it."

Hera smiled "I like your thinking, I guess we're going to the beach."

Kanan smiled back "We'll surprise the others tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **The next morning**_

Ezra groggily woke up and sat up on the couch and scratched his head and yawned. He stood up and stretched and noticed a strange smell, it was almost...the sea? Ezra was immediately intrigued by this aroma and walked to the liftgate where he saw it down and sand and water covered the horizon beyond the ship.

Ezra continued out of the ship to see Hera and Kanan seemingly waiting for the others. Kanan wore a gray tank top with his strap around his torso for his ribs with blue swim shorts down to his knees and Hera wore a modest orange one-piece swimsuit with brown swim shorts that reached her fingertips.

"Morning." Kanan said.

"What the..." Ezra started.

Soon, Rae and Sabine also came up behind Ezra all sleepy eyed and had a confused look on their faces.

"Where are we?" Sabine yawned.

"The beach." Hera answered, smiling"Go get the others up and get your swimsuits on, we're taking the day off."

"I don't have a swimsuit." Rae rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sabine, you got swimsuits for Rae or Athena?" Hera asked.

"Yeah...got one I can lend." Sabine yawned, still confused on the current situation "Why are we here?"

"We took the day off." Kanan answered.

"Wait...so no rebellion today?" Ezra asked "No Jedi training?"

"Nope."Kanan answered.

Ezra's face lit up and he had a smile grow across his face "Really? I'm going to change now!" and he dashed back into the ship.

Sabine and Rae still stood there with their barefeet on the warm sand.

"Go on, get dressed and get Zeb and Athena up." Hera said "I have a swimsuit of mine Athena can borrow."

Rae and Sabine blinked with empty and confused looks on their faces and went back to the ship.

Hera looked at Kanan "You think Athena will be fine with wearing a swimsuit do you?"

Kanan shrugged "I don't know."

* * *

 ** _10 minutes later_**

"Aw hello no! I am not wearing that!" Athena said as Hera handed Athena her spare swimsuit as they stood in Hera's cabin.

It was a pink two piece swimsuit and was too small for Hera, she kept it in case Sabine ever needed it but it was about Athena's size. "Come on, Athena. It's your size."

Athena violently shook her head "No, no, no and no. No way in hello am I ever going to wear a bikini."

"Athena, come on. You can't go near the water if you don't wear a swimsuit." Hera persisted.

"No, no, no. No way am I ever going to wear a bikini." Athena protested.

There was a knock at the door and Hera called that it was okay to come in and there was a swish of the door, showing Sabine. Sabine now wore her swimsuit, it was a one piece swimsuit with paint splatters all over and she wore fingertip length shorts with it.

"Sabine, can you please tell her that she'll look fine in this?" Hera asked as she showed Sabine the two piece.

Sabine looked at the swimsuit and at Athena "Athena, what's the problem?"

"I'm not wearing a bikini!" Athena exclaimed "Why do you guys get to wear one pieces?"

Hera looked at Athena "You are perfectly fine in a bikini, just put it on."

Sabine mouthed to Athena; _"Just listen, trust me."_

Athena knew that if she continued to argue with Hera, there was a good chance she'll miserably lose and Athena's punishment will be horrible. Athena looked back at Hera and sighed.

"Fine, I'll wear it."

Hera put the two piece swimsuit in Athena's hands "Go change in the restroom."

Athena then walked out of the room and in the direction of the restroom and Sabine still stood at Hera's doorway.

"You think she'll actually wear it?" Sabine asked.

"She will." Hera assured.

"I have a feeling that Athena's going to be wrapped in a towel more than anything."

Hera noded "Yeah...probably. How does Rae fit in hers?"

"Fits her perfectly." Sabine said "Wasn't a fan of the thin straps and open back, but she was fine."

"Good, let's go outside. The water is really warm." Hera said.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later**_

The crew was now outside, except for Athena. Zeb relaxed in the sun on a towel, Kanan was showing Ezra and Rae how to use the Force on water on the edge of the shore, Hera was sitting on the sand at the edge of the water a little ways away and Sabine was drawing with a stick in the sand a few meters away from them all.

Rae's swimsuit was black with all kinds of splattered paint on it with shorts just like Sabine's, the difference was that Sabine's swimsuit had wider straps and covered most of her back while Rae's swimsuit dipped in the back the the end of her shoulder blades and the straps on Rae's were thin. Ezra wore black swim trunks with no shirt and Zeb also wore swim trunks but with a dark blue tank top. Chopper stayed inside, not wanting to get sand inside his gears.

Once Athena came out, Kanan, Rae and Ezra turned their hand to see a not-to-happy Athena in a pink bikini. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail on the upper back of her head and there were several scars visible on her torso and arms with some bruises and the burn from Tatooine and the bandage she had on her nose was covered in a thin layer of plastic.

"Nope." Kanan said and pointed to the ship "Go put a t-shirt on."

Hera turned "Oh, Kanan! Let her be!" she called from about 20 feet away.

"Bu-wh-Hera!" Kanna stuttered "She should be wearing more than that!"

"I think she looks good." Ezra commented and Kanan hit the back of Ezra's head.

"Ow..." Ezra rubbed the back of his head.

"Go put something over that." Kanan said turning to Athena "Now."

"Oh, she looks fine, Kanan." Rae assured.

"Yeah, Kanan! Let her be!" Hera called "Don't be an overprotective big brother!"

"That's my job!" Kanan called back to Hera.

Hera stood up and walked over to them "Come on, she's adorable."

"Please don't call me adorable." Athena said "It's demeaning."

Hera ignored her and turned to Kanan "What's wrong with her swimsuit?"

Kanan gave her a look "Are you kidding me? She's wearing a bikini! Everything is wrong with it!" he exclaimed.

"I think she's fine." Rae said.

"I-" Ezra was about to say something but was cut off by Athena and Kanan's harsh glares.

"You have no say in this, Ezra." Kanan said "And if she's going to wear that, I want some rules laid down."

"Oh no..." Athena sighed.

"First;Ezra, you're not allowed to be within 1.8 meters near Athena. Second; Ezra, you are not allowed to look at Athena. Third;-" Kanan was cut off.

"Are you serious?" Hera asked "She's fine."

"Isn't she supposed to be grounded anyways?" Kanan asked "Why is she even wearing that if she's supposed to be punished?"

"This is punishment." Athena said gesturing to her swimsuit "The only reason I wore this is because I have a fear of Hera."

Hera smirked at Kanan "See? She's punished. You won't believe the fight I had to put up to get her in that."

Kanan stuttered again "She-th-wh-why?"

"I'm not allowed to speak, am I?" Ezra asked Kanan.

Kanan hit the back of Ezra's head once more and glared at him.

"I'm going away now, see ya." Rae said and went in the opposite direction of the group.

"I'm coming." Athena said and followed Rae out of the conversation.

Ezra looked at Kanan and rubbed the back of his own head "My head hurts."

Kanan glared down at Ezra "Then maybe you shouldn't be looking at my little sister."

Ezra huffed and crossed his arms "I wasn't looking."

Kanan narrowed his eyes at his Padawan "Then why'd you say she looks good?"

Ezra realized his mistake and looked to Hera for just smiled and shook her head 'no'.

"Um...I'll go see what Sabine is doing." Ezra said, attempting to get out of the conversation and dashed off over the hot sand to Sabine.

Kanan and Hera watched the blue-haired teen escape the stern look of Kanan then they looked back at each other.

"I can't believe you put her in that." Kanan said.

Hera smiled and shrugged "She looks fine, the only one really looking at her is Ezra, and Athena can still punch Ezra."

"But seriously, a 2 piece? Isn't that a little showing?" Kanan asked "She's only 14, she should have something over that."

"She's still 13, Kanan." Hera reminded "Still got a few months till she's 14."

"That's just proving my point." Kanan said.

Hera playfully rolled her eyes "Athena's perfectly fine. Plus it's a punishment at the same time, just look."

The two looked over in Rae and Athena's direction, who were on the opposite side of the beach than Sabine and Ezra. The beach they landed the _Ghost_ on had white sand with a beautiful turquoise ocean filled with fresh water. The gravity on the planet was less than average, and you could tell by Athena's movements that she wasn't so used to this little of gravity. There were large rusty red and orange rock formations that surrounded the beach that was on each side of the ship about 30 meters each side and each rock formation stretched into the ocean. The _Ghost_ was about 15 meters away from the shore as the water splashed onto the shore.

Zeb was still relaxing on the towel about 3 meters away from the shore and a little off to the right of the ship, with Sabine and Ezra about 10 meters away from Zeb on his right. Athena and Rae were both sitting, Athena curled her knees close to her torso, at the water's edge about 10 meters to the left of the ship and Kanan and Hera as they stood in between the shore and the G _host_.

"What about it?" Kanan asked and turned back to Hera.

Hera looked at Kanan "She probably doesn't want to go in the water in that. And she will probably just sit on the shore and most likely wrap herself up in a towel."

"I still think she should put a t-shirt over that." Kanan said.

Hera gave him a _'Really?'_ look and crossed her arms "She's fine, let's try to have fun. Really,I thought I'd be the uptight one."

With Sabine and Ezra, Sabine was mostly ignoring Ezra as she continued to doodle with a stick in the sand as Ezra attempted to talk to the Mandalorian teenage girl.

"I'm sooo bored." Ezra huffed.

"Why don't you just go swim?" Sabine asked and continued to doodle.

"It'd be stupid if I just swam on my own." Ezra said.

"Then go swim with the others." Sabine offered.

"How come you won't swim?" Ezra asked.

"Because." Sabine answered simply.

"Please?" Ezra asked.

"Go get Zeb or someone. I'll go in the water when I want to." Sabine said.

"You really think it's a good idea for me to get Zeb up?" Ezra asked the Mandalorian.

"Then go with Kanan and Hera." Sabine said.

"Kanan probably will give me a lecture about how far away I should be from Athena." Ezra said.

Sabine looked up from her doodle in the sand "Athena actually came outside? And Kanan didn't make her wear a shirt over her swimsuit?"

"Yeah."

Sabine looked over the beach and spotted Athena and Rae on the other side, Athena keeping her legs close to herself "Aw...poor girl."

"Yeah, first words out of Kanan's mouth was telling Athena to put something over that."

Sabine lightly laughed "Yeah, I can see why."

"Why?" Ezra asked.

Sabine gave him a look "Are you serious? I'm about ready to hit you over the head with this stick if you don't know." she said as she held up the stick she used to doodle in the sand with.

"Is it because Kanan is a protective brother?" Ezra asked.

Sabine rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner "Yes..."

"Want to swim?" Ezra asked again.

"Go ask Rae to swim, or Zeb or Hera or anyone else than me." Sabine said and continued to doodle in the sand.

Ezra was about to say something back, except he was interrupted by a yelling.

"AH!" Athena yelled before there was a splash of the water and the others turned to see that Rae threw Athena in the water using the Force.

"Can she swim?" Ezra asked.

"I would hope so, Earth is 75% water." Sabine said as she and Ezra continued to watch where Athena went into the water.

After a few moments when Athena didn't come up Rae started to call her name.

"Athena?!" Rae shouted.

Sabine and Ezra stood up and dashed over the white sand to Rae and also looked for any sign of Athena. Hera and Kanan soon noticed and also came over to the teenagers as they looked for Athena.

"What happened?" Kanan asked.

"I threw Athena in the water." Rae explained "She hasn't come up though."

"She can swim, can't she?" Sabine asked.

"Athena?!" Rae called out again.

No sign of her.

"Is she okay?" Kanan asked "I can't sense her."

"Me neither." Rae said.

"Me neither." Ezra said.

There was a splash in the distance and they turned to see Athena bobbing her head just above the water and gagged for air. A wave of relief came over the group and Hera ran into the water and swam in Athena's direction followed by Kanan. The two swam to the struggling teen and tried to calm her down as she frantically tried to keep her head above the water.

"Athena, Athena, calm down." Hera said as she treaded the water in front of Athena and next to Kanan, who was ignoring the pain of his broken ribs.

Athena continued to cough out water and tried to keep her head above the coughed some more and Hera and Kanan noticed Athena's eyes were a different color than her usual dark green, they were teal like Kanan's.

"Want me to take her to shore?" Kanan asked.

"I think I got it."Hera answered and turned back to Athena "Can you swim?"

Athena coughed some more water up and nodded her head 'yes'.

"Come on, take my hand and we'll swim to shore." Hera said.

Athena continued to cough and struggled to keep her head above the water as the adults in front of her continued to try to calm her down and take her to shore.

"Athena, just take my hand." Hera said and put her hand out to the teen and Athena grabbed it, but then had an even harder time keeping her head above the water and her head went in and out of the water.

"Kanan, a little help here?" Hera asked as she tried to get Athena to keep her head above the water.

Kanan grabbed Athena's other arm and helped keep her head above water, keeping the pain of his ribs inside "Just calm down, Athena. We got ya." Kanan comforted.

"Let's get back to shore." Hera offered and slowly she and Kanan began to swim the teen to shore.

Athena's breathing began to steady out and she stopped coughing and kicked her feet to swim in a forward motion to get to shore. After a while, Athena felt her feet touch the sand and she began to walk to shore with Kanan and Hera helping her. Once on shore, she saw Ezra, Zeb, Rae and Sabine. Hera and Kanan let go of held a towel and enveloped Athena in it.

"She's okay," Hera said "Athena, just sit out of the water for a while."

Athena nodded her head and Sabine led Athena out of the small crowd and to the other part of the shore. When they were a few meters away, Sabine and Athena sat down, Athena hugging her towel close to her body and coughed a little water out. Sabine placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Hey, it's okay."

Athena felt like she was going to puke she had swallowed so much water and her head ached. Thankfully, no water went up her nose because she still had the bandage on her nose.

"You can't swim?" Sabine asked.

"I-I can." Athena coughed "I just inh-aled t-too m-uch wa-ter."

"So what happened?" Sabine asked.

"Rae and I were me-messing around and using the F-Force to splash w-ater at each other and..." Athena coughed out more water.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Sabine comforted.

Athena slowed down her breathing and tried her best to suppress the coughing "I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Well, try to keep it in." Sabine said "We don't need you to puke all over yourself."

"You can go with the others, I'm fine." Athena assured "Just gonna sit out for a while."

"Are you sure?" Sabine asked.

Athena nodded her head "Yeah, just gonna sit here for a while."

Sabine reluctantly stood up and walked away and to Hera, Rae, Kanan, Zeb and Ezra.

"She ok?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah, she just want to be alone now." Sabine answered.

"I feel so bad, I didn't know she couldn't swim. If I knew, I wouldn't have thrown her in." Rae said.

"She can swim." Sabine said "Said she just inhaled too much water."

"Probably because of that bandage." Hera said "She couldn't get much air in before she went in the water."

"Great, so it comes back to be my fault." Kanan commented.

"Somewhat." Ezra said "You didn't know that she'd be chucked into the water."

"Hey! I didn't _chuck_ her in the water." Rae said "I simply threw her using the Force."

"Let's just continue on as if it never happened." Hera said "Just go on and do what y'all were doing."

"Can we go swimming?" Ezra asked "I wasn't doing much."

"Eh, I can swim." Zeb shrugged.

"Count me in." Rae said.

"Sure." Sabine said.

"I'll come." Hera said.

"Same." Kanan said.

"Hey, I think we got a beachball." Ezra commented.

"Yeah, I know where it's at. I'll go get it." Kanan said and went to the ship.

* * *

After a while Athena watched the rest of the crew, except Chopper, play with the beachball in the water as she continued to hug her towel closely to her body. When she had inhaled the water when she hit the water, she had panicked remembering the times she had been thrown in that river when she was five or either of the times she was thrown of those bridges into a river. Athena was just glad that none of that water went up her nose, that would've been horrible.

But, she was doing a lot better, her stomach still felt horrible from accidentally swallowing all of that water. She continued to watch the others play in the water and have a good time. She would join them, but she didn't think it was a good idea to go back in just yet. That and she didn't like her bathing suit that much. The scars that were shown were scars she didn't want to tell about.

The wave crashed against the white sand and flowed up onto the shore a few feet in front of Athena. Then something peculiar happened, the water from the crashing wave began to form in a V shape and made a beeline to Athena and the thin layer of water flowed to Athena and splashed against her and retracted back into the sea. The waves continued to do this and Athena stood up and sat in a different spot. But, the waves continued to follow her and splash against her, even though she was well past the shoreline where the rest of the water stopped.

"Hmm..." Athena thought aloud.

Athena then began to wonder if she should try to use her powers of nature to use them with the sea. Athena then closed her eyes and concentrated on the water around her. After a moment, she opened her eyes and saw around her a pattern of water surrounding her in almost a flower-like design.

Athena smiled at her work and let the water flow back to the sea.

"Cool." Athena lightly said.

Then Athena began to think about what Kanan had told her and Ahsoka, what that voice in that cave said; 'Where water had split a republic and a bridge that leads to a new world.'.

It sounded so familiar to Athena, she heard that before "A bridge to a new world."

Athena looked at the ground around her and she noticed the water around her began to form around her an odd shape. Athena stood up and watched the water form on the white sand. After a moment, Athena noticed the shape of the water was in a thin arch shape with a strip of water on the open part of the arch that seemed to resemble a river.

"Where water split a republic." Athena said to herself "A bridge that leads to a new world..."

"Hey, Athena!" Sabine called "You coming in yet?"

Athena looked up from the sand and over to the others, still hugging the towel around her.

"Yeah, come on, Athena!" Ezra called.

Athena thought for a moment and then placed the towel that covered her swimsuit down and she ran into the water and joined the others. They were in a circle almost with Zeb the farthest from the shore, being the tallest. She stood in between Ezra and Rae who were the closest to the shore, Ezra to her left and Rae to her right. Sabine was to the right of Rae and Hera was to the right of Ezra and Kanan next to Zeb and Hera.

"Hey, look who decided to join." Hera commented and threw the beachball at Athena

Athena caught the ball "Yep." and focused her powers into the water, creating a spiral of water to form above the water that was about 1 foot tall and picked up the beach ball from Athena's hands and threw it in the air.

The small spiral of water died off and the beach ball came back to the group and Kanan caught it and smiled at Athena "I see you can use your powers with water quite well."

"Yep." Athena agreed.

Kanan smirked and noticed Athena's eyes were _really_ like his now, almost exact but ignored it and threw the ball to Sabine.

"So, you okay now?" Rae asked "Sorry I threw you in the water."

"It's okay, I'm good. Just inhaled too much water and panicked."

Sabine threw the ball to Hera.

"You know, I'm really surprised Athena hasn't froze the water around herself yet." Hera commented and threw the ball to Rae who caught it.

"Me too." Athena said "I guess I'm getting a little better."

"Thank the Force, if you froze the water we'd be popsicles." Ezra commented.

"That is exactly what Kanan said." Hera said "By the way, if any of the rebellion asks where we were today just say Athena accidently froze part of the ship again."

"Why do I get the blame?" Athena asked.

"Kanan's idea." Hera said.

"Nice Kanan," Rae threw the ball to Zeb "blame your little sister so we can go to the beach."

"Hey, do you have a better idea?" Kanan asked.

The others thought for a moment.

"We can say Ezra broke something." Zeb offered and threw the ball to Ezra who caught it.

"Hey! Why do I have to take the blame?" Ezra whined as he caught the beach ball.

"We can say Chopper broke something." Sabine offered.

"Yeah, I like that excuse better." Ezra said and threw the ball to his Master.

Kanan caught the beach ball "Yeah, let's just blame Chopper."

"Agreed." They all chorused.

Kanan used the Force to lift the beach ball in the air "Rae, try to catch this with the Force."

"What?! I thought we got a day off of Jedi training!" Rae whined.

"The Empire and Inquisitors never rest." Kanan said and used the Force to throw the beach ball in Rae's direction, who caught it with the Force and smirked at Kanan.

"Boo yah." Rae smirked as she kept the beach ball suspended in the air.

"Fine, just use the Force to throw it to someone else." Kanan instructed.

Rae then used the Force to throw the ball to Hera, who caught it and this continued on and on for a while. After a while, the crew decided to come up onto shore and give it a break and sat on the shore.

Rae and Sabine and Athena sat near each other and began to talk, Zeb and Ezra sat near each other and Hera and Kanan sat near each other. Athena immediatley wrapped herself in her towel.

"I still hate this bikini." Athena commented "Why do you guys get to wear one pieces and I have to wear this?"

"You look adorable." Rae said "Sure, you might have a bruised face and quite a few scars all over you but you still look fine."

"I still can't believe Kanan hit you that hard." Sabine said "He never hits anyone other than Imperials."

Athena shrugged "Hey, I broke his ribs, he broke my nose. We're all good. Just like how I don't want to listen to him say he loves me, he doesn't want to say it. It all works out."

"It's still sad though." Commented Rae "You need to say you love each other."

"Nah, I'm content with my life." Athena shrugged.

Rae change the subject "So, I guess Ezra noticed you in that swimsuit."

"Aw..." Sabine said "He did? That's adorable."

"No it's not, it's a little creepy." Athena said and crossed her arms.

"You know, I can see you and Ezra being the cutest couple ever." Rae commented.

"Girl, I will throw you into the ocean. Far." Athena warned.

"Come on, don't you think they'd be adorable, Sabine?" Rae asked the Mandalorian.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sabine said.

"Do you two have anything other than my fictional love life to be talking about?" Athena asked.

"No." Rae answered.

"I'm walking away now." Athena said and stood up with her towel still wrapped around her and walked away from Sabine and Rae.

"Why do we do that to her?" Sabine smiled.

"It's because she's the youngest." Rae answered.

"You noticed her eye color too, right?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, I didn't say anything though." Rae said.

Sabine shrugged "Well, I'm going to be drawing in the sand. So, I'll be very boring to talk to."

"Okay, I'll just talk to the others." Rae said and stood up.

"Don't be talking about Ezthena to Athena, Ezra or Kanan." Sabine warned.

"Ezthena?" Rae asked.

"Ezra and Athena, duh."

Rae nodded and walked away over the white sand to the others, leaving the Mandalorian to her drawing in the walked over to Ezra and Zeb and plopped down next to them.

"Hey, Rae." Ezra said.

"Hey, what you guys talkin' bout?" Rae asked.

"Nothin' much." Zeb asked "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much." Rae answered.

" _You,_ not talking about me and Athena?" Ezra asked with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Rae asked "I don't talk about it that much."

"Weren't you the one to tell about Ezra's crush?" Zeb asked "And then Chopper told half of the rebellion and Kanan?"

"Well..." Rae rubbed the back of her neck "Yeah...hey, at least Kanan didn't murder Ezra."

"True, true." Zeb said "I was surprised when I heard that."

"Athena almost threw me off the ship because I was talking to her about her and Ezra." Rae shared "When we were on Tatooine."

"Yep, that's Athena."Ezra said "That's the reason I don't ask her out."

"That's the only reason?" Zeb suspiciously asked.

"Hey! I don't want to be talking about this with _you_!" Ezra pointed his finger in Zeb's face.

"What does that mean?" Zeb growled.

"It means you'll tease me!"

Zeb shoved Ezra's hand out of his face "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you smelly Lasat." Ezra said.

"Oh, you done it now." Rae said.

Zeb growled at Ezra and the blue-haired teen realized he may've crossed a line and made a dash for it. Zeb quickly pursued the blue-haired teen.

Rae just laughed as Ezra ran from Zeb up and down the then caught up to the young Jedi and picked him high up in the air and chucked him in the water.

"AH!" Ezra screamed before there was a splash of water.

Zeb dusted off his hands in victory and smiled "How does the water feel?" Zeb called out in a teasing manner.

"Zeb!" Hera yelled.

The laughing lasat turned to the Twi'lek pilot, who didn't look happy as she sat on the beach with Kanan.

"What?! The kid deserved it!" Zeb called back.

Ezra swam to shore and looked at Zeb with an angry look as if he were a wet Loth-cat. Zeb just laughed harder as Ezra walked to they were both hit by a splash of water that seemed to have come from the shore. The two turned towards the direction of the source of the water splashing and saw Athena with a sphere of water hovering above her hand and a smirk across her face.

"What the heck! How are you doing that?!" Ezra asked.

Athena shrugged and threw the water orb at Ezra and it splashed onto Ezra.

"Hey!"Ezra complained "No fair! You can freaking control the forces of nature!"

"You can use the flipping Force, Doofus!" Rae called to Ezra.

"This calls for a Water War!" Ezra yelled.

"NO!" Kanan yelled "No Water War!"

"Come on,Kanan!" Athena yelled "We can team up!"

"Cool! Me and Athena against Kanan and Ezra!"Rae shouted and ran over to Athena, Zeb and Ezra.

"Jedi Water War!" Ezra cheered.

"No, no, no!" Kanan said as he walked over to Ezra,Rae, Athena and Zeb.

"Come on, bro. Why not?" Athena asked.

"Because you'll freeze the water." Kanan crossed his arms as he stood in front of the group.

"No I won't. I promise."

"Yeah, Kanan. Let's do it." Rae persisted "Jedi Water War."

"This'll be interesting to watch." Zeb said.

"Come on, Master!" Ezra begged "You and I can take them down!"

"Yeah!" Athena cheered.

Kanan sighed "Are we seriously doing a Jedi Water War?"

"Yep." Rae nodded "And I got the Earthling on my team, sucka!"

"Oh, but I got Kanan on my team." Ezra trash-talked.

"You're going down!" Athena trash-talked "I got nature powers."

"Oh, let's see how that works out for the girl that can't swim." Kanan trash-talked.

"Hey, I can swim! I just couldn't breath."

"Yeah, sure..." Kanan said.

"Let's do this!" Rae cheered "The universe's first ever Jedi Water War!"

Kanan rolled his eyes "Fine."

"I'm going to watch." Zeb said "I got five creds on Rae and Athena winning."

"We don't even know the rules or the point of the game." Ezra said.

"How about this; whoever gives up first loses." Rae offered.

"Good plan." Athena agreed.

"Athena, no freezing." Kanan said "Or fire."

"Aw..."

"Wo! Let's do this!" Ezra cheered.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, school's been having a lot of tests this past week.**

 **BTW; last chapter I meant to type "I don't want to hurt anyone. Not even if they are evil, I believe they deserve another chance. Killing never taught no one anything. But, a second chance can teach everything." Athena sighed ..." last chapter.**

 **And sorry if you're a guest and your review hadn't been put up on the reviews, I'm still getting used to moderating guest reviews so I may have accidently removed a couple.**

 **And I put in how the water kept following Athena as it crashed onto the sand because the exact same thing happened to me when I was in Florida. It actually flowed 20 feet extra in my direction almost every time I was at a beach and it got so annoying and ocean literally made a V shape in my direction and no one else's direction and got me wet. Then I left Florida, so no big deal.**

 **Hey, any guesses on where that voice was talking about? Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks! Bye! (:**


	34. Chapter 34-Jedi Water War!

Hera, Zeb and Sabine were sitting close now and watching the Jedi use the Force to splash each other. Chopper was actually on the ramp taking a holographic video incase something hilarious happened, like someone getting drenched.

"Are they going to kill each other?" Sabine asked as Athena made a wave that drenched Kanan and Ezra.

"I really can't answer that truthfully." Hera said as she watched them as they continued to drench each other.

"I got 5 creds on Rae and Athena's team winning, what do you guys think?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah, Athena is an Earthling. They are stubborn." Hera said "Plus she's a Jarrus, so that means she's double stubborn."

"If their real last name is Dume, why do we call them Jarrus?" Sabine asked.

"Eh...I guess Kanan likes the last name Jarrus and Athena just went with it."Hera said "Plus the fact they don't know their parents so they might not feel comfortable going by something their parents gave them."

"Hm...do you think they'll ever meet their parents?" Sabine asked.

"They might, but they might not." Hera answered.

"I don't think they want to meet 'em. Him and Athena were pretty tense when they were arguing about their dad." Zeb added.

They turned back to the ocean and saw Athena and Rae using the Force and Athena's nature powers to make a wave about 3 feet tall and sent it in Ezra and Kanan's direction and soaked them.

"No fair!" Kanan yelled as Rae and Athena nearly fell over laughing "Can we please just use the Force and not Athena's nature powers?!"

"No!" Athena and Rae said in unison and continued to laugh.

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other and nodded, secretly confirming their secret plan. Ezra and Kanan then used the Force to form a water sphere about the size of Chopper and rose it high in the air and threw it at the two and drenched them.

"Ah!" Rae and Athena shrieked as the water soaked them.

"Hera..." Sabine said, now getting concerned about the group.

Hera put a hand on the girl's shoulder "I know, just go with it and hope no one has to go to the med bay."

"Chopper, you recording this?" Zeb called to the droid.

Chopper confirmed.

"Yeah, he is." Sabine translated to Zeb.

Athena and Rae made a large wave about 4 feet tall and sent it in Kanan and Ezra's direction, which drenched them also.

"Hey!" Ezra complained.

"Aw...poor Ezra can't take getting wet?" Athena laughed.

Ezra laughed and looked at Athena and noticed her eyes were a bright teal like Kanan's and the same color as the ocean they were in. He stopped for a moment as he gazed at Athena's smile, then he felt the familiar impact on the back of his head. Kanan smacked the back of his head and glared at the teen. Ezra let out a nervous laugh and shrugged.

"You were staring again." Kanan said.

"I noticed her eye color changed." Ezra defended himself "And-"

Ezra's sentence was cut short because another wave of water engulfed the two males in sea water. They coughed and laughed and turned to Athena and Rae.

"Break up the knitting circle, ladies!" Athena joked.

"How long will this go on?" Zeb asked.

"Get your popcorn out because this'll be long. Kanan's on one team and Athena's on the opposing team." Sabine answered.

"Yeah...should we just tell them to come into shore after a while?" Hera asked.

"Maybe, but this is entertaining." Zeb said.

"True, but when are we going back to the fleet?" Sabine asked.

"I'm guessing we'll be back at 19:00." Hera answered (Translation;7 pm) "Right now it's 13:00." (1 o'clock)

"M'kay. Think the other rebels are wondering where we are?" Zeb asked.

"Ahsoka especially." Sabine added.

"They are probably wondering. But, they might think we're just on a solitary mission." Hera answered.

* * *

After a while, Hera called of the Jedi Water War after Ezra started to almost drown due to the fact he couldn't help but stare at Athena's smile as she laughed. Kanan constantly smacked Ezra upside the back of his Padawan's head, it's amazing that Ezra didn't get a concussion he was 'reminded' not to stare. Rae and Athena both couldn't help but see this situation as hilarious, along with Hera,Chopper,Sabine and Zeb.

They all were in the water, except for Chopper whom stayed on the ramp of the ship. The waves were slightly choppy, about 2 feet, but smashingly fun. But the waves weren't there due to the sea's nature, it was Athena. She had made the waves spread the distance of about 15 meters and they started about 7 meters from the shore.

Sabine and Rae actually had a competition to see har far they could ride the waves. Ezra and Zeb did the same thing, apparently Zeb sunk like a rock in water. Kanan and Hera mostly were the judges in the competitions to decided if there was foul play. Athena just did her own thing, she enjoyed swimming on her own. Athena had swam out very far, 25 feet out or 7 meters and continually did flips underwater or just searched the sea floor.

The water was strange to Athena, not being coldish like Lake , the floor didn't look like the Pacific and Atlantic oceans. As she looked over the seafloor, the sand was a brilliant white like snow and there were no pebbles or seashells like there were on Earth. The rocks that scattered the ground almost looked like salt crystals the size of a child's index finger. And Athean loved how that she had seen no litter on the ground, it made her smile a little as she kept her eyes open under the clear water.

Athena didn't know it, but her hair was dark, and not due to the dampness. It now was a dark ebony brown, much darker than a golden blonde hair would ever look if it were drenched in water. Her eyes were still a bright teal as she scanned the underwater world around her.

"Akjnkaj kjnao yan!" Athean heard a distorted voice shout as she was swimming underwater.

Athena swam up to the surface where the choppy water was and looked over to see Hera waving her arms "Athena! Come on! You're making the water a little too wavey!"

Hera was right, the waves were now almost at 3 feet at the top of their crest and Athena swam with the waves as they came upon her. Hera and Kanan were standing near each other with the water up to Hera's shoulders.

"How do you know-"Athena was interrupted by a wave that engulfed Athena's head "it was me?!"

Hera glared at Athena "Athena! Go to shore!"

Athena frowned a little and decided against to decided against fighting Hera and then started to ride the waves of the choppy water. It took her a second, but she swam over to Kanan and Hera.

"Can I just swim here then?" Athena asked as she gracefully floated with the oncoming waves as if she were from a water world. Technically, she kinda was.

"Can you just lower the waves a little?" Kanan asked "It could get dangerous with this high of waves."

"I don't know how I did made these waves." Athena said.

Kanan sighed "Then will you go to shore?"

"Why?" Athena whined "I love the water."

"How can you even stand the water with your broken nose? Doesn't the pressure of the water hurt?" Kanan asked.

Athena shook her head 'no'.

A small frown of confusion and wonder formed on Hera and Kanan's mouths.

"Come here." Hera said to the teen as she was about 1.5 meters away.

Athena swam over to Hera, who examined her face and noticed Athena's large bruise had seemed to have faded completely. Kanan noticed too and both were puzzled by that.

"Your bruise...it's...gone." Hera softly said.

"Really?" Athena asked as she treaded the water to keep her head above the water.

"Yeah." Kanan said.

Hera looked at Kanan "Do you think that she healed her broken nose?"

Kanan shrugged "I don't know, if she can heal a shattered wrist and leg, she might have healed her nose."

Hera looked back at Athena "Do you want to take the bandage off to see?"

Athena didn't need any time to debate over that choice in her mind and ripped the bandage off her face. The bandage was moist so it did not hurt as ripping off a normal bandage would. Her nose seemed to be perfectly fine, no bruises or being offset.

"It looks...okay." Hera slowly said.

"I guess because she's controlling water, it healed her. Just like that time she froze her cabin."

"Maybe,Kanan." Hera shrugged "But why is it the last time she controlled ice and her injuries healed and now she controlled water and healed?"

"Well, ice is a form of water." Athena suggested "Maybe that has something to do with it."

The waves were starting to calm to only with a maximum height of the crest of a foot above the water.

"Hm...Athena, just go take 5. Let's just see what happens with the water." Kanan said.

Athena let out a depressed sigh and swam to shore and immediatley wrapped herself in her towel and once again sat on the sandy beach.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later**_

The crew was back into their normal attire, all except for Chopper, he doesn't have an attire, he's a droid.

Hera was in the cockpit with Kanan as they were about to jump from hyperspace and come across the fleet. To be honest,Hera would say she was nervous. The _Ghost's_ fearless captain, Hera Syndulla, was nervous. Hera really didn't know how'd she explain the fact that her and her crew weren't with the fleet at all. And how was she going to explain Athena's change in eye color? Again?

The rebellion has been on her tail about the two new additions to her crew. The rebel leaders always want answers on what Rae knows about Jalo and keep pestering her to bring Rae to a meeting so she can tell everything she knows about Jalo. Hera refused to do such and never told Rae because that was probably a sensitive topic for her and rehashing the fact that she was once on the Dark side. That'd be cruel to make her tell everything about her past to the rebel leaders.

The rebellion had also been pestering about answers about Athena being from Earth. Whether or not Athena is the stereotype of an American Earthling to them, arrogant, violent, ignorant, wanting to go to war at the drop of a hat and...well...nuttier than peanut brittle. Athena was the opposite of that, it infuriated Hera that the rest of the universe had that kind of viewing of Earthlings and Americans, and that she thought about them that exact same way for so long. But, Athena changed her opinion and probably the other crew member's view on Americans on Earth.

She must've had the whole docking the _Ghost_ to the command ship known by heart because she could hardly recall going through the entire process. And before she knew it, she had docked the ship and was now at the door to the dock with Kanan to respond to the conversation they had briefly had with Commander Sato over the com telling them to come to the bridge. He didn't sound too pleased with their absence from the rebellion.

Hera and Kanan shared a nervous glare as they walked through the main ship to the bridge. Kanan soon broke that skittish glare with a smirk and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder "Hey, it's not like we're going to be fired. I don't think they'll get rid of the best pilot in the galaxy and 3 Jedi."

Hera responded with a smile and brushed his shoulder away "Alright, let me do the talking. And if Ahsoka asks for Athena, we'll say she accidentally flooded part of the ship and that's why her eyes are teal like yours."

"Alright." Kanan confirmed as he and the green Twi'lek approached the door to the main bridge. Hera took in a sharp breath and pressed the button and the automatic door slid open and the pair walked to where Sato was.

"Captain Syndulla, where have you been?" Sato asked "We have tried to contact you all day."

"Commander Sato, I am sorry about our lack of presence-" Kanan was interrupted.

"I was not addressing you Jarrus." Sato said and turned to Hera.

Then there was a swish of the door behind the group, showing Ezra. His hair now dry and wearing his orange jumpsuit and he seemed to be out of breath and worried about something.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sato asked the young teenager.

"Chopper got a hold of Rae's lightsabers again." Ezra said, his electric blue eyes widened.

"What?" Kanan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Come on Kanan and Hera! I don't think Athena and Rae can hold him off for much longer!" Ezra exclaimed and dashed out the door in which he had entered through.

Hera and Kanan shared a look and looked to Commander Sato.

"Commander Sato, this sounds like something I gotta handle." Hera said.

Commander Sato let out a small sigh and a sharp look "Fine, go. But this conversation is not over."

With that, Kanan and Hera dashed out of the room in the direction of ran down the hall and came across Ezra, who was leisurely leaning upon a wall with a smirk upon his face and his bright blue eyes seeming to have a devilish look. Hera and Kanan stooped to confront the teenage boy.

"Ezra! What are you doing? What about Chopper and Rae's lightsabers?" Kanan asked.

Ezra shifted his weight back under his feet and off the wall and just smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Ezra..." Hera said in a suspicious tone "What's going on? Really?"

"Oh...I just saved you two, that's all. Chopper really doesn't have Rae's lightsabers again." Ezra smugly said.

Hera and Kanan glared at the blue-haired teen and crossed their arms.

"Do you know how irresponsible that is?" Hera asked "We could get in some real trouble if Commander Sato found out that you just lied to get us out of that conversation."

Ezra shrugged "Hey, but it saved y'all."

"Don't say 'y'all'." Kanan said.

"Fine, but you can thank me later." Ezra shrugged with a smirk across his face "Let's just get back to the ship so no one finds out I just save you 2 with my awesome skills."

Kanan let out a sigh "If the Empire doesn't kill me, I'm pretty sure this family will."

* * *

 _ **A few hours later**_

Rae, Ezra and Athena were all sitting in meditation position in the room on the command ship that had seem to become their classroom for Jedi training. Ahsoka and Kanan loomed over them, instructing and fixing any problems their 'class' of Padawans have. They all decided it wasn't a good idea to have either Ahsoka or Kanan to train 2 Padawans, so they did group training. Rae was reluctant at first to be a part of Jedi training, but decided it was best for her and the rebellion. But she had one condition; she was considered no one's Padawan.

Athena's hair was still a chocolate brown with teal eyes and almost looked like Kanan's twin, other than the fact she was not even as tall as his shoulder. Ahsoka decided it was best not to ask, Athena was pretty much a chameleon. She also had decided not to ask where the crew had been all day, for some reason she had a feeling she didn't want to. She also had decided not to ask why Athena's nose was now magically healed.

"Athena, I sense your distraction. Focus." Kanan instructed "Same with you Ezra."

"Rae, I sense you're tense. Relax and use the Force." Ahsoka taught.

The three listened to their Masters and did as told.

"Good, Ezra. I can sense you're about to fall asleep, keep awake." Kanan said.

"Am not." Ezra said.

The three continued to meditate. Rae was fairly used to this, Master Unduli constantly had her meditate whenever she didn't feel right or felt pulled towards the Dark side. It was painstaking for the first couple of weeks, but she then developed a liking for meditating, it helped control her emotions.

"Alright, that's enough meditation for today." Ahsoka said and the 'class' let out a sigh of relief and stood up, their legs almost asleep.

"Finally, I thought my legs would lose circulation." Athean remarked as she attempted to get feeling back in her legs.

"Same, I think my feet are probably as purple as my lightsaber." Rae said.

Rae now wore her usual armor, mostly purple with her shirt grey and now without the sleeves just as it had been on Tatooine and she wore her dark grey pants and purple belt on her waist and her twin lightsabers attached to her back, just covered by her black/brown hair as it flowed down her back.

"My feet are probably as blue as my lightsaber." Ezra said as he also tried to regain feeling in his feet.

"Alright, stop complaining." Kanan warned "When I was a youngling, I had to meditate for _hours._ "

"Did they hate you or something?" Ezra joked.

"Quiet."

"Are you gonna teach us about the Keeper?" Athena asked "You guys never told."

Ahsoka and Kanan exchanged a look, neither wanted to explain.

Ahsoka then looked at the three "Well, it is the one that keeps the balance of the Force. Formerly known as Father."

"Who was that?" Ezra asked.

"Well..." Ahsoka trailed off "He was a Force-wielder. So strong with the Force, along with his two children, that they were the ones that oversaw the balance of the Force. Son, was the embodiment of the Dark side of the Force and Daughter embodied the Light. Father kept both in balance."

The three Padawans listened to Ahsoka, eager to learn about the subject.

Ahsoka continued to explain about the three and told they were called 'The Ones', a family of Force-wielders. She told of when her Master, Obi-wan and her had gone to Mortis on accident and everything that happened and further explained how the Father was the fulcrum of the balance of the Force. She also explained how she had a gap of memory lost. Ahsoka also said how the Father, Son and Daughter all died.

"So the 'Keeper' holds the balance of the Force?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. The Keeper of the Force sees over all actions in the universe that affect the balance of the Force." Kanan answered.

"But since the Keeper died..." Athena started.

"The Force tipped out of balance." Rae said.

"And the Empire took over." Ahsoka added.

"But if the Son and Daughter also had died, why does the Force need balanced out?" Ezra asked.

"Because of the actions of others." Ahsoka answered.

"Wait, Athena. Where'd you hear of the Keeper in the first place?" Ezra asked.

"Um..."Athena wasn't sure how to answer that, she wasn't sure if she should tell Rae or Ezra about her possibly being the Keeper of the Force.

Rae and Ezra gave Athena a strange look and Ezra turned back to Ahsoka and Kanan.

"What does she know that I don't?"Ezra asked.


	35. Chapter 35- Kamino

**Okay, so the last chapter I had wrote about the water being wavy and the others riding the waves because just the other day I went to a water park and I went in the wave pool and it inspired me. Just lettin' y'all know! Okay, here's chapter 35!**

* * *

"What does she know that I don't?" Ezra asked.

"A lot of things, actually." Athena joked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just continue our lesson." Kanan intervened.

Ezra and Rae shared a glare filled with wonder and confusion and then back at Ahsoka and Kanan.

"Athena, they don't talk about the Keeper on Earth. What did you find out?" Rae asked Athena.

"Alright, let's just do some Force lifting." Ahsoka interrupted, trying to save Athena.

Kanan, Ahsoka and Athena were the only ones that knew about Athena possibly becoming the new Keeper. They didn't tell the others because they didn't know if it was true or not. And if it's true, what would the Empire do to ensure that the Force favored the Dark side if they found out? Rae and Ezra had no idea why Kanan and Ahsoka didn't want Rae nor Ezra to know where Athena learned about this Keeper. Rae was especially curious since Earth hardly ever talked about the Keeper of any sorts. But, they continued on with the Jedi training.

"So, what are we supposed to pick up with the Force?" Rae asked.

"Those crates over there." Kanan gestured to a pile of rusty crates.

"Rae, since you have the most training of you 3, I want you to go first." Ahsoka said "Then Ezra, then Athena."

"Alright." Rae said.

* * *

 _ **After Jedi training (Around 6 PM or 18:00)**_

Athena and Rae were talking to each other as they walked aimlessly through the halls of the command ship. Rae was mostly trying to give Athena an understanding on the Jedi's beliefs and how the Force works, or what most think how the Force works.

"So there's a Dark side and a Light side of the Force, but is there like a middle? Not dark nor light?" Athena asked.

Rae had a small frown upon the corner of her lip, unsure how to answer that "Well...I don't really know about that stuff, but I think so."

"Hm...so what kind of viewing does this galaxy have of Earth?" Athena asked "Like, what do people really think of Earth and its people?"

"Truth be told, most people view Earth as...well...crazy and violent. Most would be amazed if you told them if you were an Earthling and can't kill."

"Huh...so is that why the crew and you were surprised on me not wanting to kill Stormtroopers?" Athena asked.

"Yes. And if the Empire were to find out you're an Earthling, they'd view you as the most deadly weapon the rebellion has." Rae said.

"Even if I can't kill? That seems a little odd."

"Well, you and I both know that Earth does have quite a bit of killers, so they'd assume you'd also kill."

"Huh." Athena said out loud and changed the subject "How is it sharing a room with Sabine?"

"Good. I probably prefer it over sharing it with you and then getting frozen in the middle of the night." Rae joked.

Athena rolled her eyes "Hey, I'm on water powers now. Can't you tell by the hair and eye color?"

"Yeah, you look like Kanan's twin now." Rae said.

"Do not, he's like 16 years older than me." Athena said.

"I know, but if you were like a foot and a half taller-"

"He's not a foot and a half taller." Athena cut her off.

"Yes he is. Kanan's like 6 foot and 5 inches. You're like 4 foot 11 inches." Rae said.

"No, I'm 5 feet 2 inches."

"Whatever." Rae waved it off "Hey, I heard Ahsoka might take us on a mission with her to Kamino, something about a nuclear weapon being stored there by the Empire."

"Yeah, she told me." Athena said "Me being able to control water might help us out."

"Yeah, I just hope that the nuclear weapon doesn't _go off_." Rae shrugged.

"You guys have nuclear weapons too?"

"Yeah, I think we adopted the technology of nuclear weapons from Earth."

"Cool."Athena said "Does anyone know it's from Earth?"

Rae shook her head "No, most people just figure that it was from the Republic, not Earth."

"Aw man, Earth can't get no credit." Athena joked.

Rae lightly laughed "Yeah, guess so. So...you and Ezra..."

"I will throw you with the Force into the wall, hard." Athena warned before Rae could finish.

Rae laughed "I'm just messing with you."

Athena rolled her eyes "You're mean."

"When do you think we're going on the mission?" Rae asked.

Athena shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, maybe later today or tomorrow."

"This'll be our second mission, won't it?"

"Yep, my first mission without a crutch under my arm." Athena said "I hope this time you guys won't leave me in the rain."

"Hey, we did not leave you in the rain. We simply just lost you and it started to rain."

Athena and Rae walked to the bridge and opened the door. There, there was Ahsoka,Sato, and Rex along with a hologram of Bail Organa around a holographic map of a planet.

Ahsoka turned to the two teenage girls "Athena, Rae, I was meaning to call you to this meeting."

"Oh." Rae and Athena said in sync.

The hologram of Bail Organa turned to Rae and Athena "Are these the 2 new Jedi apprentices I have heard about?"

"Yes." Commander Sato answered.

"The short one that looks like Kanan is Athena, the tall one is Rae." Rex said gesturing to Rae and Athena.

Athena and Rae gave a small wave.

"Wait, I'm not _that_ short." Athena said as she looked at Rex.

"You kinda are, you're shorter than Ezra." Rae pointed out.

"We were talking about Kamino, we're trying to see where they could be storing this nuclear weapon." Commander Sato said.

"Did you guys do a thermal or radiation scan? A nuclear weapon emits a lot of heat." Athena asked as Rae and her joined the group around the map.

"That might be the reason they got it on a water planet like Kamino." Rae pointed out "So it wouldn't overheat."

"There's no way that we can do a scan for the weapon if it's under the water. The water's much too deep." Bail Organa said "Alderaan cannot supply that much technology for a full planet scan."

"Then where did you guys find out about this? It might also say what area it might be in so we can then do a radiation scan on that small area other than the whole planet." Athena asked.

"No, our source did not tell us what section it was in. And there's no way we can do any scan on the planet without the Empire realizing that we know that the weapon's there." Ahsoka said "And they might be using a lead plated building to cover up the radiation."

"Then can we get test results of the planet's water? It might show where there is high amount of lead in the water." Athena suggested.

"That is very true, but what if the currents had carried the lead filled water elsewhere?" Rex asked.

"Then we can study the current flows of the planet compared to the source of high lead count." Rae answered.

"How do we get a testing of the water of that big of a planet like Kamino?" Commander Sato asked.

"We have some test results that the Empire freely shares with the members of the Senate. I could relay this information to you and we can then proceed from there." Organa shared.

"Why would the Empire freely share anything?" Athena asked "I never heard of an evil empire that let others know about something that could negatively affect their health."

"How many empires do you have on Earth?" Rex asked with surprise.

"Um...I lost count." Athena said.

"Alright, we will be waiting for this information. Thank you, Senator Organa." Ahsoka said.

Bail Organa nodded and the hologram of him shut off along with the hologram of the orb of a planet in front of them.

"So, how many empires do you think are on Earth?" Rex asked.

"Define 'empire'." Athena asked "Because there are 196 countries on Earth."

"Never mind that." Ahsoka said "We have to plan for Kamino."

* * *

 ** _19:30 or 7:30 PM_**

The _Ghost,_ piloted by Hera,flew in space beside several other rebel ships. Rae and Athena joined them in the common room, all of them preparing their weapons, except for Hera who was piloting the ship and Athena who did not have a weapon.

They all wore full body swimwear the rebellion provided for them along with snorkels and flippers by their sides to dive so they can take the Imperial weapon. And to Sabine's displeasure; only one color, black and wasn't aloud to paint them. The snorkels were fitted to them all and covered their faces with a clear plastic like ,Zeb,Kanan,Rae,and Ezra all tweaked their weapons so that they were waterproof, Athena didn't have a weapon.

"How long 'til we get there?" Zeb asked as he continued to look over his bo-rifle.

"About 5 or 10 minutes." Kanan answered as he put his blaster in its holder on his leg"So, we all know the plan?"

"Yeah. I'm with you and Rae. Sabine,Zeb and Rae are together and Hera stays with the ship. You,Rae and I distract the Imperial forces, Sabine, Zeb and Athena secure the weapon onto the rebel cargo ship." Ezra confirmed.

"And once we get the nuke on the ship, Sabine plants some explosives and we swim to the surface with the other rebels where we get picked up." Athena further reviewed the plan.

"Nuke?" Ezra asked.

"The nuclear weapon." Rae explained.

"Is it a good idea that Athena doesn't hold of the Imps? She can use her powers of nature to hold them off." Sabine asked.

"We'll be inside the building where it'll be dry, my ability will useless for the most part while we're inside." Athena said.

"Alright, but why are we blowing up the Imperial base?" Sabine asked "Not that I'm complaining about blowing stuff up, but..."

"After we steal that weapon, they'll just make more there. Which'll be a problem for us." Kanan answered.

"Nuclear weapons can be very destructive and can condemn an area for millions of years because it makes the environment so hazardous. Trust me, I know. My country _invented_ the nuclear weapon." Athena said.

The ship shifted a little, letting them all know that they approached their destination.

"Alright, I'll fly around and I'll drop you guys off." Hera's voice came on the ship's intercom.

"Let's get to the cargo bay" Kanan said.

The group then stood up and walked to the cargo bay where the bottom of the floor opened and showed deep blue water rushing under the ship and that the ship was slowly declining nearer to the water rushing under the ship began to slow to a slower pace and Hera's voice came on.

"Alright, this is your stop."

They all placed their snorkels over their faces and stepped into their flippers and one by one walked down the ladder and to the edge of the floor. They all shared a glance.

"Ladies first." Ezra remarked as he stood next to Athena.

Sabine,Athena and Rae gave Ezra a look and Sabine jumped into the water, which was now stationary under the ship. Then followed by Rae and Athena. Zeb and Kanan jumped, lastly jumped Ezra into the dark blue water.

They turned on the coms on the inside of their face masks that were supplying their oxygen along with the lights.

"Alright, come on." Kanan said and swam downward.

The others followed.

"Phoenix leader, this is Phoenix 5. Have you made contact in the water?" A voice came onto their coms.

Kanan spoke into his com "This is Phoenix leader crew, Specter 1. We are swimming to the target now."

"Alright, we're coming now." Phoenix 5 said.

"Wait, how do you work this com?" Athena asked over the com.

"Hey, no excess talking on the com, kid." Zeb reminded.

"Aren't you having excess talking right now?" Athena asked.

"Shut up." Kanan said.

"Hey, you don't have to be mean. This is probably her first time with a com." Ezra said.

"Ezra, stop talking!" Kanna warned.

"Phoenix leader, is everything alright?" Phoenix 5 asked over the com.

"Yeah, just dealing with teenagers." Kanan said.

The crew continued to swim through the dark blue ocean in a downward motion and began to see a dim light farther down.

"That must be the target." Sabine said referring to the dim yellow light.

"It is." Kanan confirmed and spoke into the com "Phoenix squadron, this is Specter 1 of Phoenix leader, we got visual on the target now."

"Alright, keep in contact. Phoenix 3 out." A voice came over the coms.

"Let's go." Ezra said and swam up ahead of the others.

Zeb,Kanan,Rae,Sabine,Ezra and Athena continued to swim in a downwards motion towards the blurry light below them through the deep, dark blue water. The water temperature wasn't as warm as the beach that they had visited earlier that day, but wasn't cold like Lake Erie in the fall or spring months, Athena's hometown of Cleveland was on the coast of Lake Erie and she learned very quickly to wait for the sweltering hot days to go into the water if you didn't want to become a human popsicle.

As the rebels neared the Imperial underwater building, they all got their blasters and swam closer to the building concealed with the darkness of the deep water and only visible because of the light being emitted.

Once they got about 20 feet above the building, red blurs were shot at the _Ghost_ crew. Zeb began to fire his bo-rifle and Ezra shot his lightsaber/blaster, Sabine fired her twin blasters,Kanan fired his blaster along with Rae. What seemed to be Stormtroopers with more water developed armor with oxygen tanks strapped on their backs came into view as they fired their blasters at the rebels. There was only about 4, so the group of 6 rebels took them out within moments, knocking them unconcious.

Zeb,Kanan, Sabine and Rae grabbed onto the arms of each of the Imperial troopers and swam them down to the building where there it was much more brightly lit and a large platform was.

"Alright, let's make this quick and quiet." Kanan ordered over the com to the rebels as he, Zeb,Sabine and Rae put the trooper's under the railings to make sure they wouldn't float away "Ezra, do your thing."

Ezra swam over to the door to the building which was about the size of a door on the _Ghost_ and began to work on unlocking it as the others patiently waited for the door to open to the air lock.

"Zeb,Athena head to the west where the nuclear weapon is and contact the other rebels when you get there. Sabine, go plant the explosives. Rae,Ezra and me are going to lure the Imps to the east side of the building." Kanan ordered "Sabine, tell us when your explosives are in place so we can make a quick exit with the nuclear weapon."

"Alright, one question." Athena said.

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

"How do we get the nuclear weapon out of here without any firing on it, which, will set it off and kill us all?" Athena asked.

"The weapon is in a material where it won't explode if something were to happen to it." Sabine explained.

"Wait, how big is this thing?" Zeb asked.

"Not sure." Kanan answered.

"Got it!" Ezra exclaimed and the door opened and the blue haired teen swam into the door.

The others followed Ezra into the door into a small airlock that was about the size of a large closet. Rae closed the door behind them and turned the handle to secure the door. The water level began to drop and they all stood instead of swim and took off their oxygen face masks and took down their hoods. They all placed their full face snorkels on their magnetic belts. Ezra,Rae and Kanan readied their lightsabers in their hands and Sabine took out her explosives as Zeb took out his bo-rifle.

"Athena, you don't have a weapon?" Sabine asked the teenage Earthling.

"No, I'll be fine." Athena said.

"Alright, we all got the plan?" Kanan asked.

They all replied with a yes, yeah, yep or simple nod.

"Alright, let's go." Kanan said.

The door swished open to the Imperial building's inside and Stormtroopers began to fire at them. Kanan,Rae and Ezra ignited their lightsabers and blocked them. Sabine made a quick dash to the right and fired her twin blasters at the Stormtroopers. Athena and Zeb ran out of the airlock to the left, there was not much fire on them because the fire was focused on Rae,Kanan and Ezra.

Sabine continued to run through the building, not having too much fire on her in the direction on where she had to place her explosives at. She ran to a door, where she got to work. She got her first explosive and planted it there and continued on. Sabine ran off to another part of the building and began to plant the other explosive when she heard a yell;

"You there! Stop!" A Stormtrooper yelled as he held up his blaster.

Sabine rolled her eyes and blew her colorful bang out from in front of her face and turned around with her hands clutched in fists, not letting the Stormtrooper see the small back-up explosive that was her hand.

"You're that rebel!" The Stormtrooper exclaimed and held his blaster up closer to his body.

Sabine smirked and threw the small paint bomb at the Stormtrooper which exploded a rainbow of goopy paint. Sabine gracefully snatched up her other explosives from the ground and continued on to plant more explosives all controlled by the controller on her wrist.

* * *

With Zeb and Athena, they had managed to slip past the Imperial forces and made it to the door that they were told held the nuclear weapon behind it, along with a bunch of Stormtroopers. Zeb glanced down at Athena, her hair a shade of brown like Kanan's and she looked up.

"Ready?" Zeb asked, holding his bo-rifle close and prepared to take out Stormtroopers.

Athena smiled and nodded and looked at the lock to the door, it was a technology Athena had never before seen and her smile faded "How do we get in?"

Zeb shrugged "I don't know, aren't you good with computers and all that?"

"I guess so, but I never seen this type of lock." Athena gestured to the complex lock.

"Here, I got an idea." Zeb said and Athena backed away from the lock and Zeb confronted the lock.

"What are you gonna do?" Athena asked.

"This." Zeb said and smashed his bo-rifle with the end of it into the lock and it shattered and small sparks flew. The door swished open, showing a large room filled with crates and a large object that was covered in a large canvas. There was a group of about 15 Stormtroopers that rushed over to the door and held their blasters up.

At the farthest part of the room, there were large almost garage doors that the _Ghost_ easily could've flown through. The large object concealed in the dark red material was about 20 feet tall, but very slim in width. The crates spread out across the room, a lot bordered in the center of the large room in front of the covered object that Zeb and Athena suspected was the weapon and stacked up almost 15 feet. Others speckled the other interior parts of the room, and many were stacked up upon the walls.

"Well, that worked." Athena remarked.

"Put your hands up!" A Stormtrooper demanded.

With that, Zeb activated his bo-rifle and the Stormtroopers began to fire.

"Specter 7, get to the target and secure it and tell the others we got it." Zeb said as he continued to block the oncoming fire.

"Got it, Specter 4." Athena confirmed and Force-jumped as best she could across the room in the direction of the canvased object that was supposedly was the nuke.

The Stormtroopers bagan to focus target on Athena as she leapt with great height through the air. Athena's jump faltered at the peak of the jump and she stumbled down from the air and crashed into the ground where she did a messy roll and hit crates in front of her. And the Stormtroopers followed, but Zeb charged at them as Athena stood up and swung his bo-rifle at the Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers then began to focus on Zeb and Athena then stood fully up and ran towards the large object concealed in the larger canvas bordered by the barricade of crates.

Athena jumped on the lower crates then onto the others higher up as if the crates were a large staircase with the stairs all spread out in different spots. Athena scarcely used the Force and had made it to the top of the stack of crates where she could better see the object she suspect was the nuclear weapon. She leapt down in the same manner she had done to get up the stack of crates and made it to the bottom where she snatched the snorkel face mask off her magnetic belt and put it to her face.

"This is Specter 7, we have the weapon. Where are you?" Athena asked into the com.

"This is Commander Sato, Specter 7. Do you have the target in grasp?" Commander Sato's voice came onto the com.

"Yeah, I think it's a missile. About 15.25 meters tall, skinny, and covered in this canvas." Athena described the large object in front of her.

"How can you be sure it's a missile?" Commander Sato asked.

"Um...you do remember what place I come from, right? Weapons is our livelihood on my home planet."

"Right, we are sending our ship down now." Commander Sato said.

"Alright, we'll be there in a second guys. There seems to be a lot of Imperials at the front door." Ezra's voice came over the com.

"How do we get the missile in the ship?" Rae asked over the com.

"You need to prepare the airlock in the main dock of the Imperial base where the weapon is located. From there, we will place the weapon on the ship." Commander Sato explained "Good luck."

"On it." Athena said in the com.

"Specter 5, how's our gift going?" Kanan asked over the com.

"Almost finished. I'll meet you all in the main dock." Sabine said.

"We'll be there soon." Kanan said.

Athena placed the face mask on her magnetic belt and then made a dash to the large garage door where there was a panel "How do I prepare the airlock?"

"Don't worry, I'll do it when I get there." Sabine assured over the com "Specter 5 out."

"Specters 1,6 and 8 out." Kanan said over the com.

"Wo ho! I'm a Specter! Yah!" Rae cheered over the com.

"I'm gonna help Specter 4 now, Specter 7 out." Athena smiled and put the face mask on her belt and looked at the large pile of crates beside her that stretched for many meters across the dock.

She felt through the Force to figure the precise location of the Lasat, after a moment she was fairly sure where he was.

"Alright,Zeb. You might hate me for this..."Athena said quietly to herself and focused on the crates and pushing them over to topple the Stormtroopers, yet not Zeb.

The crates began to shift away from Athena slightly and Athena felt through the Force for the location of Zeb once more just to double check. She determined where he was located and looked up at the stack of crates and quickly did the calculations of the falling of the crates and what crate would hit Zeb. She found it and used the Force to take this crate about 3 down from the top out of the stack along with the two above it.

Athena took a deep breath and focused her powers on tipping over the stack of crates, they began to move.

 _Crash._

The crates fell like flies onto the floor away from Athena. This caused a lot of debris to fly up into the air, blocking the view Athena had of the room in front of her. The debris cleared and Athena heard a cough and her eyes lit up with excitment and she ran over the knocked over crates and over the unconcious Stormtroopers to see a familiar Lasat cough into his fist and then dust off his knew the Stormtroopers were unconcious because she made sure through the Force.

"Alright." Athena said

"Kid, I had it handled."Zeb snarled and coughed.

Athena rolled her eyes "You're welcome. By the way, the others are coming soon, might want to put your gear on."

Zeb looked at the teen "What are you, a Mini Kanan?"

Athena pouted a little and crossed her arms "No, I'm nothing like Kanan."

Zeb let out a small laugh "That's a great nickname for ya, Mini K."

"Let's just get ready to get outta here." Athena said.

"Fine, help me with these Stormtroopers. Got to put them somewhere." Zeb gestured to the unconcious Stormtroopers "Mini K."

"Don't call me that." Athena crossed her arms, but couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

 **If you keep requesting a movie or a song repetitively and I don't put it in the story, just don't request it again. OK? For Pete's sake! After 3 times don't keep requesting the same thing! If I don't put it in the story after you requested it like 3 times, please realize that I'm not going to put it in the story! I hope this doesn't ruin you guys requesting things, but I have to address this because I'm tired of seeing the same thing being requested by a few people. Really, I love getting requests by you guys. But that doesn't mean I'll put them _all_ in the story.**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading, bye!**

 **And May the 4th be with you!**


	36. Chapter 36-Responsible

Kanan, Ezra and Rae were still blocking fire from the Stormtroopers with their lightsabers. They had lured them to the opposite side of the building than where Zeb and Athena were with the nuclear missile. They were waiting for the signal from Zeb or Athena to get to the main dock so they can load the missile onto the rebel ship and get back to the fleet. More Stormtroopers had joined the fight between Stormtroopers and the 3 Jedi, about 20 Stormtroopers to 3 Jedi.

"How many are there of these guys?!" Rae exclaimed as she deflected a blaster shot and hit a Stormtrooper.

"Good job." Ezra said "But I'm guessing a lot."

"Thanks, Luminara had me practice lightsaber blocking for hours almost every other day." Rae said.

Rae deflected another shot and ricatiade it off the wall and it split in two and hit two Stormtroopers, knocking them unconcious. Kanan and Ezra looked at Rae with awe and she grined in a smug way.

"When did Master Unduli teach you _that_?" Kanan asked.

Rae shrugged and blocked another blaster the com inside their masks that were on their belts beeped and a voice came over it;

"This is Specter 5, I'm all done. Meet you guys at the rendezvous in a second."

By rendezvous, they knew she meant the main dock.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kanan said and the 3 Jedi shared a glance and nodded, confirming their silent plan

They turned to the squad of Stormtroopers and pushed the Stormtroopers back with their combined use of the Force. They hit the wall and knocked out as they collapsed to the floor. Rae,Kanan and Ezra took this to sprint out of the room towards the direction of the nuclear weapon and deactivated their lightsabers.

"Let's hope they didn't cause any unnecessary trouble." Kanan said.

* * *

Zeb and Athena had finally stuffed all the Stormtroopers into a small room,almost a closet, they had found. It took a lot of effort, but it worked. Zeb dusted off his hands in victory as they finished packing away the Stormtroopers and the door closed.

"Well, that worked." Athena said.

"Yep, we better take a look at that nuclear weapon to make sure it's actually the real thing." Zeb suggested.

"I'm pretty darn sure the 20 foot, or 6 meter object covered in a giant red canvas is a missile." Athena said "But, yeah. We better make sure it's not a fake."

Athena and Zeb quickly went off in the direction of the large object and climbed over the toppled crates lied scattered in the middle of the room. Once they reached the object, they stopped.

"Okay, we might not want to take the canvas off. We don't know how stable this thing is." Zeb warned.

"True, I'm not sure if we should be _standing_ near it. The radiation from this thing must be ridiculous. I can feel some of the warmth from the radiation from here." Athena pointed out.

It was true, the heat was emitting from the large object was fairly noticeable. It probably wasn't a good idea to stand so close to it, Athena already had enough radiation in her system from her x-rays of her wrist and leg.

"Maybe we should wait till we get it with the fleet to check it out." Athena suggested "I don't know how old this thing is."

"I know, but what if it's set off to go off at a certain time?"

"True," Athena said and stood next to the red canvas and grabbed the bottom and lifted the canvas up.

Under the canvas, the object seemed to be a tarnished. old, slightly rusty, metal with rivets all over it. Athena kept the canvas lifted and began to walk around the cylinder and looked over the other parts of the object. Athena and Zeb stopped when they came across a marking on the cylinder, covered in faded, black paint.

"What is that?" Athena asked as she stared at the black splotch seeming to cover up something else about the size of an adult human's hand.

"I don't know, looks like the Empire didn't want anyone else to know though." Zeb said.

Athena used her free hand and began to carefully scratch away at the paint off the warm metal. It first revealed a bit of red.

"It's red, is it the Imperial symbol?" Zeb asked.

"No...the splotch is in the shape of a rectangle." Athena pointed out and continued to scratch away the black paint.

Then a white part became visible, then another red stripe. Athena knew what this could've revealed to be, but didn't want to believe it.

"No...no...no...it can't..." Athena said quietly to herself.

She scratched away the majority center of the rectangle and let out a shaky breath.

"What kind of symbol is that?" Zeb asked.

"It's from Earth, this thing...it's from Earth." Athena shakily said "From the U.S."

Zeb blinked a few times "That's where you're from, isn't it?"

Athena nodded and still continued to stare at the American flag painted onto the warm metal.

* * *

Sabine finished her last explosive and stood up and began to run in the direction of the main dock where the nuclear weapon. Once she reached the door, she saw the control panel for the door shattered and rolled her eyes knowing who did that.

 _"Zeb..."_ she quietly thought to herself.

She continued to where the rendezvous was and noticed a bunch of crates knocked over on the ground that she had to hop on to get across the room. Sabine also saw the large canvased object and Zeb and Athena.

"Specter 4 and 8, how did this happen?" Sabine asked as she ran atop the last toppled crate and jumped to the ground and confronted them.

"Mini K here toppled them crates." Zeb gestured to Athena.

"Hey! I never agreed to that name." Athena crossed her arms.

"Mini K...oh...I get it." Sabine smiled a little "Mini Kanan."

"Shut it." Athena pouted and turned to the canvased object "This thing...it's from Earth. I think either Earth is supplying the Empire or the Empire stole from Earth."

"Why do you say it's from Earth?" Sabine asked.

"You know how each country on my planet has a flag right? Well, this had the United States of America's flag." Athena answered as she looked, almost with disgust at the nuclear weapon "I just don't get if Earth was supplying the Empire, why didn't they give them a hydrogen bomb? They are much more destructive."

"I don't know, we'll ask the others later." Sabine said "I'll get to work on the airlock."

* * *

Kanan,Rae and Ezra ran to the door to the main dock when they noticed the smashed control panel and lock to the door.

"Zeb..." Kanan said under his breath and continued to run with Rae and Ezra behind him and then noticed the toppled crates just as Sabine had.

They also spotted the red canvas concealing the supposed nuclear weapon on the other side of the room. The three Jedi began to hop on and over the toppled crates.

"Specter 4 and 8! How did these crates get like this!?" Ezra exclaimed and finally him,Rae and Kanan reached the end of crates and stood in front of Zeb and Athena.

"I used the Force." Athena answered "Specter 5 is working on the airlock now."

"Alright,if there's no problems we should be able to get out of her in a minute." Kanan said.

"Good, already contacted the fleet. Should be here anytime."Zeb informed.

"Great. Let's just hope we don't get any company." Ezra said.

"Don't jinx it." Rae said.

"Any information you guys learned?" Kanan asked.

"Apparently this thing's from Earth." Athena gestured to the nuclear weapon "Has the American flag on it."

Kanan's expression changed to confusion but yet had a touch of grimness "Is Earth...supplying the Empire?"

"Don't know." Zeb answered "Could be that the Empire stole it or Earth gave it to them."

"Hm...we'll figure this out later. For now, we have to figure a safe way to get this on the rebel transport." Kanan said.

The com in their masks that were on their belts beeped and a voice came over it.

"Phoenix leader crew, come in." Commander Sato's voice said.

Kanan took the mask off his belt and held it near his face "This is Specter 1, what's going on?"

"We have detected some Imperial ships heading to your location. We cannot dock with those ships, we don't have any defense under water." Commander Sato said.

"Alright, what's the plan then?" Kanan asked.

"We don't have one, the best we can recommend is to hold off the attack." Sato said.

"Are you serious? We can't hold off Imperial ships without a ship!"Kanan exclaimed into the com.

"Might I remind you Jarrus whom you are talking to?" Commander Sato said in a daring tone "These are orders from a rebel officer."

Athena was getting a little teed off so she snatched the mask off her belt and spoke into her com "And might I remind you Commander Sato that this plan could possibly end with 4 out of the 5 Force sensitives the rebellion has dead? And it will probably kill you along with us because you are 144.8 kilometers in range of this nuclear weapon. When it goes off, I can guarantee you that the radiation will kill you and your crew. This is an American nuclear weapon, and when this sucker goes off, it will literally burn everything and everyone within 144.8 kilometers so badly that you won't even tell what remains belong to whom."

"Did you say an American nuclear weapon?" Commander Sato asked urgently.

"Yes." Athena answered "Was that seriously the only thing you got out of what I said?"

"Athena! That's a rebel officer you are talking to!" Kanan hissed to his little sister.

"You should see how I talked to American officers." Athena said "Remember on Earth?"

Kanan rolled his eyes.

"The best we can do for you is to tell you to hold off the Imperial forces." Commander Sato said over the com.

"How come you can not dock the building, we load the nuke, and not die? The Imperials are smart enough to shoot at us if we have the nuclear weapon because if they do they would die." Athena proposed "Seriously? Why am I the one who has to think of these things?"

"Jarrus Jr., may I also remind you-" Commander Sato couldn't finish his sentence.

"Jarrus Jr.?!" Athena exclaimed "Do you think Kanan's my father or something?! Because I'm sure he's not! And technically Kanan,Ezra, Rae and I all out rank you due to the fact the rebellion is basing the ranking system off of the Republic's and Jedi and their Padawans outrank every rank other than the Chancellor or Jedi Council ."

"Alright, we'll go with this plan. But I'm holding you personally responsible if this ends with my men dead." Commander Sato warned.

"And I'm sure Commander Tano will personally hold you responsible for the death of the only other known Jedi in the universe." Athena said "Specter 7 out." and put her mask on her belt along with Kanan.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Sabine had finished the airlock as Kanan,Zeb,and Rae stood near here by the airlock to the large doors that the rebel ship is to dock. They got information that the Imperial ship heading their way was actually slowing down at a pace that it would stop quite a few meters short of the building which meant they were probably dropping off the forces so they could sneak up on them.

Ezra and Athena were sent to the other side of the building to hold off the best they could of the forces once they reached the door that they had come through. Each had their face masks and flippers on incase the Imperials blew up the door,it'd unlikely and imprudent decision because that would possibly blow up the nuke. And to make that worse, set off Sabine's explosives.

Kanan and Rae stayed with Zeb and Sabine instead of fighting off the Imperials because the safest way to move the nuclear weapon was with the Force and Athena nor Ezra had as much training in using the Force as Kanan and Rae. And it was most likely that the nuke would be too heavy for just one of the Jedi, and one of the Jedi couldn't go alone to fend off the Imperials. So as their solution, split the in half and keep the more composed Jedi to lift the nuke and the more rambunctious and combative Jedi to fight off the Imperial forces.

Ezra and Athena shared a glance as they put the clear masks over their faces.

"You ready?" Ezra asked.

"I'm pretty sure I was _born_ ready." Athena answered with a smile.

"Pretty sure?What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

Athena rolled her eyes "You do realize the biggest thing I knew about my mom before you guys was that; 1;was female and 2;human."

"True." Ezra shrugged "Might want to turn on our coms."

"They're off?" Athena asked,amazed at this.

"Yeah, they turn off every 5 minutes when left on a magnetic strip." Ezra explained.

Athena felt around the edge of her mask to see where the on/off button would've been for the com "How do you turn the com on?"

"Here,let me help" Ezra stepped over to Athena and reached his hand to the right side of her mask and she turned sharply at him.

"What are you doing?" Athena asked.

"I'm helping you turn on your com." Ezra said and continued his left hand to the right side of Athena's mask and hit the on button and took a half step back, now standing about 8 inches away from Athena. A little too close for comfort for her.

"Thanks." Athena thanked as Ezra turned on his com in his mask "Do you have to stand so close?"

Ezra had a nervous smile grow across his lips and he stepped back a little "Sorry."

Athena playfully rolled her eyes "Dork."

"Hey, lovebirds, stop flirting over the coms." Rae came across the com.

"Shut it, Specter 8. Before I decided to fill your bookbag with syrup when you're asleep." Athena warned.

"You wouldn't." Rae said.

"I would, and I know where Specter 2 keeps all the syrup." Athena warned.

"Fine, Specter 8 out." Rae said.

There was a large bang at the door to the airlock in front of Athena and Ezra and they directed their attention to it. Ezra activated his blue lightsaber and Athena mentally readied herself with the Force.

They heard water drain from the airlock in front of them and Ezra held his lightsaber closer to him"Specter 1, they're here."

"Alright, hold them off. Our pick up is almost here." Kanan's voice came over the com "Specter 1 out."

The door in front of the teens opened as they were about 15 feet away from the door. There stood about 6 Stormtroopers that had the same armor as the ones on land and they flooded out of airlock, they didn't fire and neither did Ezra because the two teens wanted to see why they weren't shooting at they all flooded out of the tiny room and lined up in 2 lines by the door, holding their blasters, a figure stepped out from the crowd. He had gray armor a helmet that concealed part of his face, but left the main part of his face exposed and had a red muttonchops and brown eyes. It was Agent Kallus.

"I see we meet again...Jaba." Kallus said to Ezra and turned to Athena "And the...creature."

"Careful...she bites." Ezra said.

"Hand over the weapon now or my men will fire." Kallus warned.

"And we'll fire back." Athena pointed out.

Kallus looked at Athena as if she had just smacked him across the face.

"Yeah, I can speak you son of a-" Athena couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't say what I think you're about to say." Ezra warned.

"Waffle eating rat, I was going to say 'son of a waffle eating rat'." Athena said.

"So the new addition to the Jarrus family tree is very...unruly."Kallus pointed out "The Jedi; Kanan Jarrus, he is your father?"

Athena and Ezra gave Kallus a strange look.

"No?"

"No." Ezra shook his head.

"Not even close." Athena added.

"No matter, hand over what is rightfully the Empire's and you will be given a fair trial." Kallus offered.

"It is not the Empire's, it is not even from this galaxy." Athena said.

"This is your final warning, hand-"Kallus couldn't even finish his sentence.

"And this is your final warning; leave now." Athena said in a daring tone.

Kanan raised his hand outspread and then closed it in a fist, indication to fire. The Stormtroopers fired their blasters at the teens and Ezra deflected them with his lightsaber and got in front of Athena.

Athena tried to used the Force to take the blasters out of some Stormtroopers, but the blasters only swiveled a little in their hands and weren't released from their grips. Then she tried to use the Force to knock over the Stormtroopers, but she was only able to make a couple stumble and they quickly recovered. Athena was confused by this and continued to do failed attempts of using the Force on the Stormtroopers.

"Specter 7, what's going on?!" Ezra asked.

"I don't know!" Athena exclaimed and tried to knock over a Stormtrooper with the Force, but failed "Gah! I can't use the Force!"

"What?!" Ezra asked as he deflected a shot and hit a Stormtrooper.

"I can't use the Force!" Athena repeated "It's like it got drained from me!"

Kallus laughed and grabbed the bo-rifle off his back and activated it.

"Oh no." Athena and Ezra said. Ezra couldn't both block Stormtrooper fire and fight Kallus and Athena had no weapon and her powers wouldn't work.

Kallus charged at the two and Athena got out from standing behind Ezra and stood between Ezra and Kallus and quickly kicked Kallus in the stomach. He quickly recovered and began to swing his bo-rifle again. Athena dodged the swings as the electricity buzzed past her ear. As his arm and bo-rifle swung downward as it missed Athena, she punched him in the side of the face causing him to stumble away.

Athena rose her arms up to fighting position, ready for his next move.

Kallus looked up to Athena and had an evil grin "This will be too easy." and deactivated his bo-rifle and put it on the ground "I will not even need a weapon."

 _"Oh...bad idea, buddy."_ Athena thought to herself, but kept her mouth shut.

"Come at me." Athena dared.

Kallus yelled and charged at the teen with teal eyes and brown hair. He swung at her head with his fist, she ducked and swung her leg on the ground toppling Kallus to the ground and she stood up.

"Might want to rethink your opinion about this being easy." Athena remarked.

Kallus jumped up and looked at Athena "You are a weak Jedi, most pathetic excuse I have met."

"Aw...thank you." Athena sarcastically said "Says the full grown man just put on the ground by a teenage girl not even the height of your shoulder."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37- Mini K

**Hey guys, I hope you read the previous chapter and the part that I added because I thought it was too short.**

* * *

The rebel ship had docked onto the underwater Imperial building and the one of the large garage like doors opened to a large room where the rebel transport ship was about 50% bigger than the _Ghost_ and had rustic paint on it of the rebellion symbol.

"There's our ride." Kanan said "Specter 4 and 5, go into the ship and help secure the weapon as soon as Specter 8 and I use the Force to set it down."

"Alright." Sabine said and her and Zeb went off in the direction of the rebel ship and the liftgate to the ship went down, revealing rebel pilots and other rebels from different cells.

Rae and Kanan then ran off to the nuke where they stopped and looked at each other.

"Just use the Force and don't loose focus, any bump can possibly set this thing off." Kanan instructed.

"Yeah, no pressure whatsoever..."Rae sarcastically said.

Kanan and Rae turned to the nuke that was covered in the velvet red canvas and stretched out their arms in its direction and focused on the Force. The missile moved slowly upwards and then began to turn to the missile to a 90 degree angle so it was parallel to the floor and towards the ship. Rae and Kanan followed the missile as it floated about 10 feet of the ground with their eyes tightly shut as it was difficult to lift the heavy object.

Rae lost focus for a second and the missile wavered a little bit, Kanan caught the extra weight with the Force but Rae quickly shook it out of her head and continued to focus on the task at hand; to not set off one of the most dangerous weapons known that's only a few meters away from them.

They both continued to slowly walk the missile with the Force to the rebel ship, once they had reached the garage like door that was where the rebel ship was, Kanan and Rae stepped out of the path of it. They continued to hold the weapon up and float it towards the ship's liftgate. Once they had managed to pass the liftgate opening, they slowly began to decline it to lay it down on the ship's floor.

"Alright, let's set her down easy." Sabine said "I know my explosives and this one doesn't have a very strong side if it's smashed."

Rae and Kanan lowered the missile more, still covered in the red canvas, and sat it down on the ground. The cargobay for the ship was about 4 times the size as the _Ghost's_ so it had had plenty of room for the 6 meter missile. The other rebels, including Sabine and Zeb then began to strap the missile down carefully with straps and cushions.

"Where's Athena and Ezra?" Zeb asked as he tightened a strap on the nuclear weapon.

"They should be holding back the Imperial forces now." Kanans answered "Tell them to prepare to take off, Sabine, set your timer for your explosives."

"Alright, T minus; 5 minutes" Sabine said as she stood up from tightening a strap and pressed on the controller on her wrist.

"Good." Kanan said and took his face mask off his magnetic belt and turned it on and spoke into it "Specter 6 and 7, fall back. We got it."

"Not an option, Specter 1." Ezra said.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked "Where's Specter 7?"

"Fighting Kallus." Ezra answered and Kanan heard a yell "Who just yelled?"

"Kallus, I think Athena just punched him in the gut again." Ezra answered.

"No, I punched him in the ear." Athena came over the com, then yelled.

"Specter 7! Fall back! We got it all done." Kanan ordered.

"Alright, we'll be there in about...Specter 6, how long do you think this'll take? " Athena asked.

"Yeah, Kanan, I'm saying this fight will drag on for at least 7 minutes." Ezra said.

"You don't have 7 minutes!" Kanan yelled.

"What does that mean?" Athena asked over the com.

"Just get back here now!" Kanan ordered.

"Alright, we'll try." Ezra said.

* * *

Kallus swung at Athena once again and she ducked, it was fairly hard for her to move very well due to the fact the flippers were bothering her horribly on movability. It had been about 3 minutes and 45 seconds after Kanan's call and Athena and Ezra were trying to finish the fight, both of them had a feeling Sabine's explosives were probably set to go off soon.

Kallus and Athena still were fighting in the same place they were before, the bo-rifle at Kallus's heels. Athena right hooked punched Kallus and he fell back into a sitting position on the ground, his bo-rifle next to his right hand .Athena held her fists up, ready to continue the fight.

Kallus grabbed his bo-rifle and activated it as he stood up, Athena back away.

"I thought you could beat a little girl without a weapon." Athena pointed out.

Kallus seemed to ignored Athena and began to swing his bo-rifle at the teen. Athena barely could dodge these swings and nearly tripped several times. The electricity from the bo-rifle crackled near Athena's ear as he swung once. As the distance between the two grew, Kallus decided he was wasting too much energy on charging at the teen and began to fire the weapon at her. Athena had an extremely hard time dodging these shots. He shot once more and Athena tried to move out of its path, but she was too late. It hit her left forearm and she clutched it in pain.

Kallus fired once more and time seemed to slow down to Athena. She felt the same sensation of the Force flowing through her veins and she looked at the shot as it hurled at her.

Her eyes briefly turned a blood red as she reached her hand out in the direction of the blaster shot. The red blur froze in midair, remaining just a pulsating energy beam in the air.

Kallus was in shock and looked at his men as Athena used the Force to rip a Stormtrooper's blaster out of his hand and into Athena's hand and pointed it at Kallus. Her eyes turned back to teal as she continued to hold the blaster in Kallus's direction.

Kallus rose his bo-rifle and tried to fire another shot, but it jammed and he started to panic a little.

Athena continued to point the blaster in Kallus's direction and Kallus looked at her, amazed the girl hadn't shot yet.

"You haven't shot yet." Kallus said

Athena said nothing and tightened her finger around the trigger. But she knew she couldn't fire, she knew the blaster was set on kill and had no stun setting she knew about. She couldn't use a gun, never to take a life. The blaster trembled in her hands, but kept it mostly concealed.

Kallus began to speculate why the brown haired girl hadn't fired "You are afraid to shoot."

Athena bit the inside of her mouth and continued to hold the blaster up. There was a beep on Kallus's wrist and he looked at his wrist controller.

"Fall back! Head to the ship!" Kallus shouted to his men and then put his bo-rifle on his back and ran to the door,then followed by the Stormtroopers into the airlock and the door shut as Ezra fired another shot from his lightsaber at them.

Ezra and Athena shared a worried look, Athena hadn't even fired once. Athena dropped the blaster as if it had burned her and kicked it away from her.

"Why didn't you shoot?!" Ezra exclaimed "We could've won"

"I-I don't know. I-I panicked and I just can't shoot." Athena stuttered "I ca-can't shoot."

There was a large boom.

"Sabine's explosives are going off, we gotta get out of here." Ezra said and ran in the direction of the main dock followed by Athena.

There was another explosion and this time it was closer, Ezra and Athena tripped over their own feet and splashed onto the floor. They both began to panic once they realized that there was water.

"Run!" Ezra yelled and him and Athena stood up and began to run through the water as the water line began to rapidly rise.

"The others might have to leave without us! If they don't the nuke will blow up!" Athena exclaimed to Ezra.

 _Boom._

There was an even larger explosion, but it wasn't very far at all from Athena and Ezra. It was mere feet away. The wall beside them had a large gash through it and water quickly rushed through it. The water knocked both of them off their feet and back as the water level then grew up to Ezra's shoulders and continued to quickly force of the blow was so hard it had knocked Athena's mask looked around for Athena, seeming that he didn't know where she was.

"Athena?!" Ezra called.

Ezra franticly searched for Athena above the water and then dunked his head underwater with his snorkel mask on and looked around the murky water and spotted Athena, her lifeless body floating without her mask. Blood stained the sleeve of her left arm where she had been shot .Ezra swam over to her. He snatched the mask from out of its directionless floating motion and looked at it to put back on Athena's face, but it was cracked in half.

"Oh no." Ezra said as he looked at the broken snorkel and then back at Athena's lifeless body "Athena." He shook her right arm, but she didn't respond.

"Guys? Are you there?" Ezra asked over the com. No response came from that either.

Ezra knew then that his mask had also sustained damage, he looked around the inside of his mask and noticed a small crack beginning to form on his mask which meant he had only a few more breaths before his mask also cracked like Athena's had.

Ezra felt through the Force that Athena was still alive, but barely.

"Athena!" Ezra said, trying to wake the girl up as he shook her right arm.

Ezra looked at the hole that the explosion had just made and he knew that was where they could swim out from. But Athena didn't have enough air to even be carried there before she could put his mask on her face, but it was highly likely as soon as he took his mask off that it would crack in half and neither of them could get air then.

Ezra then came up with a plan. The plan consisted of Athena living and then him possibly being punched once they reached the surface. Ezra took in a deep breath and closed his mouth tightly.

 _"I promise that this isn't a kiss, please don't murder me when we get to the surface."_ Ezra thought to himself.

He took off his mask, and as he predicted, it cracked as soon as he did so. He swam over to Athena and rose her to his level and pressed his lips onto hers and exhaled some air into her mouth and stayed there.

At first nothing happened, but then Ezra felt through the Force that Athena was beginning to slowly gain consciousness and pulled away from her. Athena slowly opened her eyes and looked shocked at Ezra with her now teal quickly grabbed Athena's wrist and swam in the direction of the hole in the wall and the two continued to hold their breath. Athena was hardly conscious and her eyes constantly drooped and Ezra constantly had to pick up the slack, which woke Athena up for that moment.. The two kept swiming even after they heard another explosion below them in the building. They had swam for a very long time, almost 2 minutes, and their lungs began to burn as they needed to breath again. They continued to the surface where they broke above the water and gasped in a large breath.

As soon as they began to pace their breaths down to a regular speed, Athena turned to Ezra and Ezra looked back.

"What happened?" Athena coughed and wiped a little water off the side of her face "I just remember an explosion."

"That's what happened." Ezra said "Then I gave you CPR after you lost consciousness."

"You what?" Athena exclaimed, obviously not happy.

"I saved your life."

"Thanks...I guess."

Ezra smiled back, he was so glad he could see her smile again "Do you think the others go out?"

"I say yes, I can feel in the Force they are close and alive. And the fact we aren't dead. The nuke would've gone off if it had been there when those explosives went off." Athena said.

"You aren't mad that I gave you CPR, are you?" Ezra asked.

"You tell anyone else; I will never speak to you again." Athena warned.

"Deal." Ezra agreed and stuck his hand out to Athena to shake hands.

Athena took his hand and broke the handshake.

"Ew...what did you eat? My mouth tastes like...I don't even know what this taste is!" Athena exclaimed as she bagan to spit in the water and wiped her mouth with her right arm, her left arm still hurt and gushed with blood.

"Hey! I only ate some protein bars for lunch." Ezra said.

"Still...dear God, what kind of food tastes like that?" Athena said as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her black, full body swimwear "Thanks for saving me, but really!"

"It's a protein bar. It doesn't even have a taste."Ezra said.

"Yes it does, and I should know. Now it's all over my lips." Athena complained about the horrible taste and a realization came over her "Ew! That means your lips were on mine! Gah! God, take me now!"

"Would you have rather me let you drown?" Ezra asked.

"Hm..." Athena jokingly thought out loud and smiled at Ezra.

Ezra smiled back a little, he knew she was a little thankful even if she didn't show it.

"Why are you staring at me like that? You expect a 'thankyou kiss'?" Athena joked.

"Well, I think I deserve a 'thanks' at least." Ezra joking replied.

"Remember on Tatooine when I said that that was probably going to be the only time a girl's going to offer you a kiss?" Athena asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, you should've taken that opportunity." Athean smiled.

"Aw! And I thought you were going to say; 'I guess I was wrong'. Or something like that." Ezra laughed.

"You know I'll never admit when I'm wrong." Athena said "Do we have anyway to contact the others?"

"No, my mask broke when I took it off." Ezra said "I don't have a com."

"Me neither. Do you think they'll search for us?" Athena asked.

"Like you said, we can sense their close so Rae and Kanan probably sense that we're close too." Ezra answered.

"True." Athena agreed with the blue haired boy, his hair sopping wet and it clung to his copper of tone skin with his bright blue eyes looking into hers.

"So...no on the 'thanks for saving my life' kiss?"

"We are literally stranded at sea with no coms, no oxygen to go under water, or transportation and you are seriously asking for a kiss?"

"Well...I...eh..."

They heard engines in the distance belonging to a ship and looked up in the sky to see a large ship with the rebellion symbol painted on it and come in their direction as it flew high in the sky.

"They must've picked up the others with the weapon and did a quick circle around the area while the explosives went off." Athena suggested "I think they see us."

The ship began to slow and then hoovered over the two teenageres about 6 meters up in the air once it declined. The liftgate lowered, showing Kanan and Sabine standing there.

* * *

Athena and Ezra sat next to each other with their normal clothes on as they rode upon the _Ghost_ after they and the rest of the crew had went over to their ship. Ezra's and Athena's hair was almost dry as they sat near each other in the common room. Athena had a wrap

Kanan walked into the common room and looked at the teens who were looking at the now wore his green sweater and wrap around his torso for his ribs with his normal shoes,armor and pants. Both teenagers seemed to not want to talk, like it was an extremely awkward position for them to be near each other.

"Hey, guys." Kanan said.

"Hey." Ezra said.

"Sup." Athena responded.

Kanan said and sat between the two "You guys okay?"

They nodded their heads.

A line of worry formed upon Kanan's brow as he looked at the two, who seemed aloof "Either of you want to play Dejarik?"

Both Ezra and Athena shook their heads 'no'.

"Look, I didn't want to leave you guys there to fend for yourselves when the bombs went off-" Kanan was cut off.

"It's not your fault, it was the logical choice." Athena said.

Kanan sighed a little as he looked at his little sister with her hair back to an ebony brown and her teal eyes like his off in another world. He wrapped an arm around his Padawan and the other around his sister and tried to bring them into a supporting group wriggled out of Kanan's arm and sat a little farther away from her brother and Ezra. Ezra did the same thing and Kanan began to think that they were mad at him.

"Guys, you aren't mad at me, are you?" Kanan asked, concerned.

"No." Ezra said "We aren't mad."

Truth be told, Athena and Ezra were a little shocked that the crew had left before Ezra and Athena had gotten on the ship when the bombs were set to go. But they both knew that if they didn't that they would've all died because the nuke would've gone off. They had some torn feelings.

Especially Athena because of when Ezra breathed some air to her, she did and didn't want to count that as a she starting to like him? No. She couldn't have...could she? Athena honestly didn't know, she actually had made up about the bad taste on her lips just to throw Ezra off of any suspicion he might've had about Athena even having the slightest chance of liking him back.

"Then why are you guys acting like this?" Kanan asked "This isn't like you guys."

Athena shrugged "Guess it's us being tired."

"We still got a while till we get to the fleet, Athena go and nap in Hera's cabin and Ezra can nap out here." Kanan offered "If you guys want to."

"I'm fine." Ezra said "I can wait till we get with the fleet."

"Same." Athena said.

"Can you guys just tell me what's wrong? I can't do anything for you guys if I don't know what's the problem."Kanan said.

"Nothing." Athena said.

"Hey, I heard on the command ship that there's going to be a little throw down and dance in celebration of getting this weapon. Are you guys going to go?" Kanan asked "I don't want you guys to just mope and be all depressed as everyone is going to be there and having fun."

"Throw down?" Athena asked as she turned to Kanan "Why do you guys call a party a throw down? It makes you sound like you're from the west."

"Come on, I want you guys to do something. I don't even get why you two are even so depressed." Kanan persisted.

"Won't the other rebels just think I'm crazy or something if I start dancing?" Athena asked.

"I thought you were insane when I first met you, trust me, I'm probably not the only one that thinks you're crazy because you're from Earth." Kanan assured.

"Hey..." Athena complained.

"Yeah, I kinda don't want to go. I'll just stay here." Ezra said .

"Same." Athena said "And anyways, wouldn't you just make sure that I don't get within 2 meters of any guy there?"

Kanan weighed that in his mind "Well...maybe a little. But that's my job."

"I'll just be in my cabin, maybe meditate." Athena said "Or build my lightsaber."

"Okay, this will probably be the only time I'll ever say this; skip the Jedi stuff and just go to the party."

Athena looked at her older brother with surprise "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Ha-ha-ha." Kanan dryly laughed.

Athena rolled her eyes "How are we remotely related?"

"We have the same parents, that's how."

"Kanan, we're fine. Just tired, we kinda nearly died at least 3 times today." Ezra said.

"3 times? I counted like 6 or 7." Athena said.

"Yeah, see what I mean? We're just tired. I even saved Mini K over here from dieing." Ezra gestured to Athena.

"Wait, who told you about that nickname?" Athena asked urgently.

"Zeb." Ezra answered.

"Mini K? What does- oh...mini Kanan. I get it." Kanan realized"Wait, Ezra, what happened you had to save Mini Me from dieing?"

"Don't call me a mini you, it's demeaning." Athena warned.

"Yeah,Kanan. The Mini you doesn't like being called Mini K." Ezra tried to avoid Kanan's question.

"Wait, Ezra, what happened that Athena nearly died and you had to save her?" Kanan tried to get back on that subject.

"I nearly died, and he saved me. Simple." Athena said.

"What happened that you two are avoiding this question?" Kanan asked.

Athena and Ezra looked at each other and shrugged, deciding their silent plan.

"I'm waiting for an answer..." Kanan carefully crossed his arms across his chest, avoiding any pain from his broken ribs. Kanan's ribs didn't bother him that much as they had the first day he had dealt with it, now it was just plain annoying.

"Well, when one of the explosions went off when we were going back to the main dock my face mask got knocked off as the water rushed in." Athena explained.

"My face mask crack, she lost consciousness and I had to breath air into her mouth before m mask cracked so she and I could swim to the surface."Ezra continued.

"I now have a horrible taste on my lips because of him." Athena said and turned to Ezra "Count that as a kiss and I will throw something at your head."

"I wasn't going to." Ezra said and turned to Kanan "You're not going to freak about that, are you?"

Kanan shook his head 'no' "That was actually a smart move, good thinking."

Ezra smiled and let out a relieved laugh"Good, I was almost certain you'd be super mad."

"I still have a taste on my lips. What did you eat?!" Athena said.

"I told you! I just ate a protein bar! They don't have a taste!"

"Did you brush your teeth?" Athena asked "Ever?"

"I brushed my teeth last night..."

"Oh you poor thing." Kanan chuckled as his little sister began to rapidly wipe her mouth on her arm.

"Gah!You mean you didn't brush your teeth this morning?!" Athena continued to wipe her mouth "Scratch any chance of me wanting to kiss anyone now."

"Hey, your mouth can't taste that bad from me saving you." Ezra said.

"It's not the taste. It's the thought your mouth was on my mouth and you hadn't brushed your teeth in almost 24 hours!"

The door opened and Rae poked her head into the room from the kitchen "Wait, who's mouth was on Athena's mouth?"

"Ezra." Kanan answered.

Rae looked in shock at Kanan "And you're not freaking out? Who are you and what've you done to Kanan?"

"Quiet, Ezra just had to give Athena oxygen when we were at Kamino and the building exploded and Athena's mask came off." Kanan said "And Athena's freaking out because she doesn't like the idea Ezra hadn't brushed his teeth in a rotation."

Rae looked at Athena as she continued to wipe her mouth on her uninjured arm "Aw...you're first kiss."

Athena narrowed her eyes at Rae and stopped wiping her mouth "You are just mean, ya know that?"


	38. Chapter 38- Waltz

_**Later (21:00 or 9 o'clock)**_

* * *

"Why do we have to go to this? I was going to paint in my room." Sabine moaned as she and the rest of the crew trudged to the command ship where the celebration of obtaining the nuke was occurring.

The only reason why they were coming was because Commander Sato and Ahsoka insisted and the fact that they didn't need to upset the rebellion anymore after the whole disappearing for most of the day for no reason and Athena sassing off to Commander Sato. Hera hated dancing, Kanan just wanted to grab a quick drink, Zeb and Ezra wanted to sleep, Sabine wanted to paint,Athena was just plain against a dance and Rae...well...she was probably the only one who wanted to somewhat wore their normal clothing as they had rathered to wear their PJs.

Chopper rolled in the front of the group with Sabine and Hera right behind him, followed by Kanan and Athena walking next to each other, then Rae and Ezra and Zeb lagged behind them all.

"We are the guests of honor Sabine, that and we don't need to upset the other rebel leaders any further. Especially after today." Hera said.

"If they want to thank us, why can't they just let us go to sleep?" Zeb asked.

"I agree with Zeb, I be really tired that I don't use good talkin' like usual." Athena said.

"Knock it off with the Earth language." Kanan warned.

"Ya think that be Earth language?" Athena asked with her eyebrow raised "This be nothin."

Kanan, walking next to Athena, lightly smacked her in the back of the head "Shut it. You sound like that Sneaks kid."

Athena shoved his shoulder "You shut it."

Kanan shoved back "No, you shut it."

Hera turned back to the 2 siblings and gave them a glare "Both of you, shut it. You two fight, and you get your butts kicked into next week."

Athena and Kanan gulped at the green Twi'lek's threat and stopped their little fight and continued to walk down the halls of the command ship and the others stifled a laugh.

"Where is this thing?" Rae asked.

"You know where we do Jedi training? That's where it is." Kanan answered.

"So I shouldn't be surprised if I find some burnt marks, ice or anything else?" Sabine jokingly asked.

"Hey, I'mma gettin' better." Athena complained.

"Do we have to go? All of us? I'm tired." Ezra rubbed his eye with his fist.

"Probably from that kiss." Rae joked.

Ezra and Athena turned harshly at Rae and gave her a glare.

"Hold on, kiss?" Hera asked and turned to Kanan "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I-" Kanan couldn't finish his sentence.

"Who are you and what'd you do to Kanan?" Sabine urgently asked.

"Quiet, Ezra had to give Athean mouth-to-mouth on Kamino when Athena's mask broke." Kanan explained "Why does everyone think I'm not me anymore?"

"Because your Padawan basically kissed your little sister and you are acting like the opposite of an overprotective big brother." Sabine said.

"It wasn't a kiss!" Ezra exclaimed "If it was, Athena would've murdered me!"

"Yeah, and I don't think me needing oxygen counts as a kiss." Athena said.

"Fine, fine, I guess it's unfair for us to count that as a kiss." Zeb said "Mostly due to the fact Ezra doesn't have a black eye."

The group turned a corner and some music came into earshot, it had no words and was fairly odd to Athena.

"What kind of music is that? It has no words?" Athena asked.

Kanan rolled his eyes "It's our music, we don't usually have words in dance music."

"Are you serious?" Athena asked in shock "That crazy."

"Not where we are, kid. We don't have music like yours." Sabine said.

"Wow...just...wow..." Athena said to herself.

The music began to grow in volume as the group neared the festivity. After a little bit, they had reached the door to the room. Once there, the room once filled with rusty crates and trash was now filled with other rebels and music as the floor was covered with boots dancing to the beat.

"Ok, we came. Can we go?" Sabine asked.

Hera gave her a look "Sabine, we have to stay for a few minutes."

"I'll keep time." Athena chimed in and fiddled with the imaginary watch upon her watch just to add to the joke.

Kanan smacked Athena upside the head once more.

"Hey!" Athena complained.

"Alright, I'm getting a drink. You all can go do what you want to." Kanan said "Kids, no alcohol."

"Love, they don't have drinks." Hera said.

"What? Why did we come?" Kanan and Zeb exclaimed in unison.

"Wait, you two only came because of the hopes of a drink?" Hera asked the two adult males.

Zeb and Kanan agreed to that statement.

Hera let out a sigh "I can't believe you two." and turned to the 4 teenagers "Go and have fun."

Sabine,Ezra and Athena let out an exaggerated sigh and trudged off with Rae behind them, each heading in a different direction. Hera, Kanan and Zeb along with Chopper stood there and observed the party. On the sides of the large room, there were tables that were lined up and down the walls with various scrappy chairs. The middle of the room was filled with other rebels celebrating the large hit they had succeeded against the Empire dancing to the upbeat music, most still wearing their pilot suits or armor along with helmets. The lights were slightly dimmed as the jovial rebels danced. Hera scanned her eyes around the room and spotted Ahsoka sitting idly at a table by herself as she watched the other rebels celebrate.

"I'm going to talk to Ahsoka, you boys go do what you want." Hera said and walked in the direction of the Togruta.

Kanan watched Hera disappear into the crowd as she walked to the other part of the room and looked up at Zeb "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just ain't dancing, I'll tell you that." Zeb said to the tall human.

"I don't want to dance anyways, but Hera said we had to come since this party is about the weapon that we got." Kanan said "I seriously wish they had drinks. I could use one, anything except water. I'd take juice at this point."

"Same, I guess we could just sit at one of 'em tables." Zeb suggested.

"Do you think I should worry about the kids?" Kanan asked "I feel like someone's going to not like it that we brought a Loth rat,Mandalorian, a former Sith apprentice, and an Earthling to the same party."

"Putting it like that, how are we all still alive?" Zeb asked.

Kanan let out a sigh "I don't know."

Zeb lightly laughed "Let's see how long it takes for one of them to cause trouble. Who do you think will cause trouble first?"

"For some reason, I have a feeling that it's gonna be Ezra that causes trouble first." Kanan admitted.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know...probably because boys with crushes do crazy things to impress the girl." Kanan said "And I think Athena might punch him for that."

"True," Zeb and Kanan started to walk to a table lined on the wall "How long you give him till he gets in trouble?"

"Based on experience, around 5 to 10 minutes."

* * *

"Hello, Hera." Ahsoka greeted as the female pilot sat in the chair across from her.

"Hello,Ahsoka." Hera greeted back "Nice party."

"Yes. Where are the others?" Ahsoka asked.

"I just let the rest go on there own." Hera answered and a realization came over her "Wait, where's Chopper?"

Hera looked around to find no sign of the droid.

"I'm guessing he must've joined the dancing." Ahsoka smiled as she looked in the direction of the dance floor.

Hera knitted her eyebrows at Ahsoka and turned to where Ahsoka's gaze was pointing. She looked at the crowd to see some rebels in a circle. There was a gap in the small crowd and she saw her droid spinning rapidly and flailing his arms as he showed off his dance moves. Hera was in shock for a couple of seconds, but then managed to speak.

"I guess he knows how to dance." Hera shook her head a little in disbelief.

Ahsoka smiled a little "You're droid is very peculiar."

"Yeah..." Hera trailed off and turned to Ahsoka "He's not the only odd one on my crew."

"That is very true, but I guess that's what brings your crew so close together as a family." Ahsoka said.

"I guess so, I just wish the kids wouldn't fight as much. Especially Kanan and Mini K." Hera said.

Ahsoka looked with confusion at Hera "Mini K- oh...Mini Kanan. Athena."

Hera nodded in agreement "Zeb came up with it."

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Hera." Ahsoka started "Why have Kanan and Athena not said anything about their father after I had told them their father is alive?"

"You have information that he's alive?" Hera asked with shock.

"They never told you?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, just when they were arguing about it once."

"Hm...nothing else?" Ahsoka asked "I have been wondering if they wanted to search for him, we know what planet he may be on."

"No, never told me." Hera said, making a mental note to talk to Kanan about this later "So, Ahsoka, how is it with training 3 teenagers with Kanan?"

"It's...a task. But, they are doing well." Ahsoka answered "I am hoping to help Athena build her lightsaber soon."

"That's good, Ezra was so excited when he finished his." Hera said.

"I was also wondering,Hera,if Rae may be willing to share any information she has about Jalo Hikra. We have not found any information on him yet." Ahsoka asked.

Hera shook her head "No, I can't do that to her. That might bring up too many past memories of her and being on the Dark side for so long."

"I understand." Ahsoka said "I am also wondering if Athena would like to be full time with me and the rebel leaders in tactical development and debates. I seen how she had argued with Commander Sato earlier-"

"I know, I know, she should show more respect. I listened to them, I'm very sorry about that." Hera cut Ahsoka off.

"I was actually going to say how well she had handled that argument. Without her...assertive ways, we would've never gotten possession of such a valuable weapon. She has your confidence and Kanan's...well..." Ahsoka struggled for the right word.

"Stubbornness?" Hera offered "Obstinateness?"

"Well...yeah..." Ahsoka trailed off.

Hera chuckled "They are very headstrong. I think it just runs in the family of theirs."

"But anyways, can I possibly transfer her from your _Ghost_ cell and she will work with me on missions?" Ahsoka asked "I wouldn't want to take her without your confirmation if she says yes."

Hera pondered that for a moment "Well...if she says yes, I do not see my place to not allow her to do what is best for the rebellion."

Ahsoka nodded "Thank you,Hera. I will be sure to talk to her."

"Forewarning;Athena may be exhausted tonight ,so if she falls asleep while you're talking-"

"I understand, it was a big day for her." Ahsoka looked back to the crowd of celebrating rebels "I'm surprised you managed to drag them all here."

"It took a lot of work."

"I can imagine." Ahsoka turned back to Hera "I'm almost certain that Kanan and Zeb are not happy about there being a shortage of drinks."

"Truth be told, _I_ was a little sad when I heard about no drinks." Hera chuckled.

Ahsoka changed the subject."Do you think that Kanan will manage not to be an overprotective brother for this celebration?"

Hera shook her head in disagreement "I give him 7 minutes until he places a distance rule of her and boys. Especially Ezra."

"Yeah..."

"I will be seriously surprised if Athena doesn't give Ezra a black eye when he gets too close." Hera said.

"Can you imagine if he asks her to dance?" Ahsoka chuckled "I feel bad for Ezra, I can sense in Athena that she has no romantic feelings possible in her. It is like she is following the old Jedi Code, but, genetically. It's like her genetics will not allow her to feel love for someone in a romantic way, not even as a crush. Which eludes me very much."

"She can't even have even the smallest crush? It's not even possible?" Hera asked with shock.

"Athena and her Force signature confuse me very much, there are many things that I sense within her that I have felt nowhere else."

"Really? But, she can't even have a crush? Does she know that?" Hera asked.

"I'm guessing she might, it'd be quite obvious." Ahsoka said and turned to the crowd once more "She elludes me like so many other things that have come. It is as if the Force had brung across all of it's most mysterious things at once. Jalo, Athena, Rae, the Inquisitors...the Sith Lord...Earth having a Force-sensitive born there, everything."

"Hm...but, who was-er...is Kanan and Athena's father?"Hera asked.

Ahsoka turned to Hera "Apparently he was a mechanic on Coruscant. If my research is correct, their mother had apparently secretly married him as she was still in the Jedi Order. Once she had Kanan, the Jedi Order secretly let her stay in the Order on the condition she had to change her first and last name and never come in contact with Kanan as he grew up in the lived on in the records in the Order, but she went under other names and often helped raise the younglings and never did missions . Cyla was officially no longer in the records as a Jedi about when the Clone Wars began, when the Order had placed her under tighter restrictions and she didn't agree with the war at all."

"And later Cyla and their father had Athena on Earth I'm guessing."Hera guessed.

Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"What was the father's name?" Hera asked.

"Onthant Solarburn." Ahsoka answered "Their mother, Cyla Dume, kept her last name."

Hera began to think a little on the reason why Kanan and Athena had not told her "So...they obviously aren't very enthusiastic about finding him if they told nothing of that to me."

"I can understand why Kanan does not, the Jedi were taught as younglings to never have the want to meet their parents. And Athena...I understand that she had not lived in the most desirable conditions for a child."

"I guess we should just let them figure it amongst themselves." Hera suggested "It's their family."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

Hera glanced to the dance floor and there was Chopper with other rebels crowded around him as he danced himself into a frenzy, soaking up every second of the attention. Hera let out a sigh with a small smile as she watched her droid dance his little robotic heart out. After a moment or two, the music stopped and Chopper was so dizzy that he almost had fallen over once he came to a stop. Athena and Ezra came out of the crowd and steadied out the droid.

Athena and Ezra's hands slightly touched and they jerked their hands back from the contact as if they had been burned. Athena and Ezra looked at eachother and Hera could tell from across the room that it was the stare of the moment one comes in contact with someone, like their hands, and neither person wanted to admit that they actually were not bothered by the idea of holding hands with that person.

Chopper let out a string of rude comments in droid language and waved his robotic arms at the two teens and rolled away, Ezra and Athena stood up in front of each other and shared taut stare. The music had started up again, when the stare broke up and they both looked in the same direction and then back at each other. The music was more of a waltz than an upbeat dance music that was playing before.

Ezra looked into Athena's teal eyes and smiled "May I have this dance, milady?" He asked dramatically as he slightly bowed.

Athena smiled at Ezra "I don't do waltzes, I be mostly a city girl."

"Come on, this song was a popular song on Lothal as a waltz. I'll lead." Ezra persisted as the other rebels around them paired up with each other.

Athena pondered on it for a second "Well...alright. Sure."

Ezra held his hand out for Athena and Athena grabbed his gloved hand with the arm that had been shot and he pulled her close and used his other hand to guide her hand upon his shoulder and then held her waist. Athena was a little startled by this and flinched at contact.

"You okay?" Ezra asked "Is it you blaster shot on your arm?"

"No, I guess I'm just not used to be close to someone." Athena said."How does this waltz thing work? What are the steps?"

"Just follow me, it's real easy." Ezra assured.

The song began to tempo faster and the other rebels and Ezra and Athena began to step for the waltz. Athena continuously stepped on Ezra's feet and stumbled as they continued the dance, sometimes bumping other rebel pairs of two as they waltzed.

Sabine and Rae spotted Kanan and Zeb at the table against the wall and headed over to them. Once their Rae spoke first;

"You guys see Chopper? He killed it out there!"

"Yeah...I guess the rustbucket has some moves." Zeb chuckled.

"Speaking of moves; look at Ezra and Athena." Sabine said "Poor girl doesn't know the waltz"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kanan looked at Sabine "Now their dancing?"

Rae looked at the dance floor and let out a small laugh "More like tripping than dancing."

Kanan searched around for his Padawan and sister dancing to the waltz and spotted them along with Zeb.

"Force, Ezra's feet are probably going to be bruised by the time this song ends." Sabine commented "And Athena's."

Zeb laughed "Poor kids,neither can dance."

"Athena can, she just apparently can't waltz." Kanan said "This is a popular waltz on Lothal and Ezra probably knows this, Athena doesn't."

"Who are you and what've you done with Kanan, man?" Rae said, astonished "You seriously aren't upset at the fact they are that close?"

Kanan shrugged "Not really, "

They all gave Kanan a strange look and raised their eyebrows.

"Who are you?!" Zeb asked.

"Alright, alright, stop asking who I am. I'm Kanan Jarrus and you all know that." Kanan said "I'm just starting to be fine with Ezra and Athena.I trust that they'll be fine. Plus, Athena can punch just fine and Ezra had seen how well Athena can fight. The good thing for Ezra is that he can run fast."

"Well, they just kissed." Rae pointed to the dance floor as she looked at Kanan.

"What?!" Kanan exclaimed and darted his gaze to the dancefloor where Athena and Ezra were still awkwardly dancing with plenty of distance between them and turned his gaze to Rae, who was now laughing with Sabine and Zeb.

"You're so gullible!" Zeb laughed.

"Hey..." Kanan said.

Meanwhile, Ezra and Athena continued to dance. Ezra's hand on Athena's waist and Athena's hand on Ezra's shoulder with their free hands clasped together. Athena accidently stomped on Ezra's foot again and Ezra had to really keep his mouth shut tightly so he wouldn't yell in pain.

"Sorry." Athena apologized "I told ya I be from a city where we don't waltz."

"You're still talking in your big city Earth slang." Ezra reminded "You know Kanan gets annoyed by that."

Athena shrugged "I gonna be keepin' it."

Ezra smirked a little "You will do anything just to annoy your brother, won't you?"

Athena smirked back "A little."

"So, in...Cle-lamb..." Ezra struggled to pronounce the word he was searching for.

"Cleveland?"

"Yeah, Cleveland, are there alot of people?" Ezra asked.

Athena shrugged "Yeah, it not be as big as other cities though."

"How many people are in the city?" Ezra asked.

"Like 390,000 and some people." Athena answered "How many people be in your hometown?"

"Wow, there's almost 400,000 people in one town?" Ezra asked in surprise and Athena nodded her head in agreement "Wow...Capital City had only like 50,000."

"Only 50,000? Wow." Athena said and accidently stepped on Ezra's foot once more "Sorry." and stopped dancing and Ezra stood there with Athena. "Maybe I shouldn't be waltzing. I keep hurting your foot."

"No, no, it's has rolled on my foot before, I can take a step on my foot." Ezra assured as the two stood there.

"Are you sure? I think I just proved myself as the worst waltzer on the planet...I mean galaxy. I keep forgetting there's more than one planet." Athena corrected herself.

"Come on, you're fine." Ezra assured Athena and took his hand off her waist and brushed away a brown bang away from her face and behind her ear.

Athena flinched a little at the contact and Ezra looked at her with concern.

"Are you ok? It seems like if anyone comes in contact with you, you flinch." Ezra asked and Athena looked at him and sighed a little and said nothing "Did someone hurt you?"

Athena looked away from his blue eyes "I'm fine, let-let's just dance."

"Athena...where you hurt by someone?" Ezra sympathetically asked.

"It not that someone hurt me,Ezra."Athena said, not making eye contact "I just don't know."

"Know what?" Ezra asked.

"How to possibly like someone back. I've ain't ever had any feelings before for anyone in a romantic way, and I feel bad about it." Athena said "I don't want ya to actually 'like' me and me not even 'liking' you back."

"It's alright. I know you don't like me back the way I like you." Ezra said "Let's just finish this dance."

Athena looked up at Ezra and smiled and then they continued to dance. The two had stumbled a little, and stomped on each others feet, but they danced. And they danced until the song ended and the pair and the other rebels stopped dancing.

They released their hands and Athena carefully took her injured arm off of Ezra's shoulder and Ezra took his hand of Athena's waist. They then walked off the dancefloor and Athena found an empty table with two seats across from each other and sat in one of the chairs. Ezra followed and sat across from Athena and Athena gave him a strange look.

"Stalker much?" Athena joked.

"Hey, I just want to talk to you." Ezra defended himself "And I probably now want to avoid Kanan for the next hour so he cools down from the fact I was that close to you."

"And your hand been on my waist." Athena added.

"And we held hands." Ezra added.

"True, true...hey you seen Ahsoka? I wanna ask her if I can go to my cabin." Athena asked.

"No," Ezra answered "I haven't been looking. I didn't want to come to this party anyways."

"None of us did. We just gotta show up so we don't be upsettin' the other rebel leaders."

"Hey, you're starting to loose your Earth slang." Ezra pointed out.

Athena shrugged "It comes and goes. I come from a lot of different regions of my country where there be many accents and ways of talkin'."

"On Lothal, we just pretty much talked all the same way." Ezra said.

"On Earth, we have hundreds of languages and thousands of accents." Athena said "Thousands of religions, thousands of cultures, billions of people."

"Do you think Kanan saw us dance?" Ezra asked.

Athena shrugged again "Might've. Don't know."

There was an awkward silence between the two teenagers as either of them knew what to say from that point. Athena propped her head up with her arms that rested on the table and looked in the direction of the dance floor as the upbeat music began to play.

Ezra wanted to say something like " _What do you mean by you don't know how to like someone back?"_ or _"Are you sure you can't like me back?"_ or _"Do you want to like me back?"_ But he kept his mouth shut, deciding that was not a good idea to bring that up.

"I really do think you're a sweet boy." Athena said, still looking at the crowd afar.

Ezra was shaken out of his train of thought and looked at Athena with shock "What?"

"I can tell through the Force that you are wondering why I don't have feelings." Athena answered, still looking away.

"You can...read my mind?" Ezra asked with shock.

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious. Kanan can probably sense it and he's all the way over there." Athena pointed across the room.

Ezra looked in the direction Athena was pointing and saw Kanan,Zeb,Sabine and Rae all talking amongst themselves "Oh...really?"

"I do think you're a nice boy, you almost died saving me today, you're nice, funny, and you care about others."Athena started "You're great, but..."

"What?"

"I don't have feelings. It's like it's impossible for me to fall for anyone, not even if they are everything I would love in a partner. I don't understand how people can find their soulmate, and yet I can't even develope a crush for the life of me."

"Do you actually want to like me back?" Ezra asked.

Athena shrugged "Yeah, just don't know do you know you like someone?" and turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

Ezra shrugged and looked to the side where Athena had casted her glare before and saw Ahsoka walking in their direction.

"Hey, Ahsoka." Ezra greeted as the Togruta came over to the two.

Athena turned in her Master's direction "Hi, Master."

"Athena, Ezra." Ahsoka replied "How are you two?"

"Good." the two said in sync.

Ahsoka leaned on the table with her forearms and noticed Athena's left forearm wrapped up "What happened to your arm, Athena?"

"I was skimmed by a blaster shot. Barely anything, just a little blood ." Athena assured.

"Hm..." Ahsoka turned to Ezra "Ezra, Hera told me about how you saved Athena. That was very good."

"Well...it was nothing." Ezra rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Athena then at the floor.

Ahsoka was confused by this and then realized "Oh...the others count that as your guys's first kiss, huh?"

"Ahsoka..." Athena whined "It's already awkward enough."

"Ezra, you better watch it with my Padawan." Ahsoka jokingly said.

"No worries needed, Ahsoka." Ezra said.

Ahsoka turned to Athena "Athena, I need to talk to you."

"I promise that I didn't do it." Athena said quickly "No matter what the others say; I didn't do it."

Ahsoka looked at Athena with surprise"Um...I wasn't going to accuse you of doing anything."

Athena let out a nervous chuckle "Yeah...heh...um..."

"You know what? I don't want to know." Ahsoka stopped her Padawan "I just have to talk to you, and you aren't in trouble."

Athena let out a relieved sigh "Good."

"Might I ask; what do you think I was accusing you of doing that you reacted so quickly?" Ahsoka asked.

"Um...nothing?" Athena nervously smiled.

Ahsoka let out a sigh and shook her head in disbelief "I'm getting too old for this."

"You're only like in your mid-30's. You ain't that old." Athena said.

"Come on, I want to talk to you about something." Ahsoka said and gestured for Athena to follow.

Athena hopped off her chair and looked back at Ezra and waved bye and followed Ahsoka through the crowd of other rebels and to the door that lead out into the hallway. Athena followed the Togruta out of the room and into the hall where there were a couple of rebels casually conversing and the Master and Padawan walked past them and walked about 50 feet away from the closest person when Ahsoka stopped and turned to Athena.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Master?" Athena asked.

"You don't have to call me Master,Athena." Ahsoka said "But, I wanted to ask you; would you consider transferring from the _Ghost_ crew to work with me? I found how you handle debates and coordinating missions very well along with gathering information needed for a mission and I want you to work with me."

Athena was taken back by Ahsoka's request and thought about it for a second "You mean I wouldn't go on missions with the others?"

"Correct, you'd be working with me and other rebel leaders to coordinate missions for various rebel cells." Ahsoka said.

"Would I ever get to see the crew?" Athena asked.

"You'll see them as much as I do." Ahsoka answered.

"But that's not much at all." Athena said.

Ahsoka inhaled sharply and gently placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder "Athena, I really recommend that you take this offer. You helping the rebellion coordinate attacks on the Empire will offer a greater and much more valuable contribution than what you are doing now."

"I don't know...what would I be doing? Just debating and making plans?" Athena asked.

"You'd be a great factor to the rebellion in this position. I really urge you to do this." Ahsoka said.

"Mas- I mean Ahsoka, I don't know if I can just leave the crew. They're like a family to me."

"I know, but you will see them quite even said that it's alright with her if you work with me and transfer from the crew." Ahsoka assured.

"Hm...I don't know...but, she said it was okay with her?"

"Yes. And it's likely that you'll see them almost everyday." Ahsoka said.

Athena sighed and thought for a moment "Yeah...I guess I will. I'll do it."

Ahsoka smiled a little "Good, I look forward to working with you. Let's get back to the party. There's going to be a toast in the _Ghost_ crew's honor for you guys retrieving the weapon."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **And I'm thinking of possibly writing a story of how Kanan and Athena's parents meeting and stuff. Would anyone read that?**

 **Bye! (:**


	39. Chapter 39- Promise

Hera had met up with Kanan,Zeb,Sabine and Rae at the table they were all talking at and soon Chopper rolled over to them. Obviously thinking he's a big shot as he let out a string of beeps.

"Chopper, you were good." Kanan said "You don't have to rub it in."

Chopper let out another string of beeps and whirs.

"Yes, we saw them waltz." Sabine said "We're not stupid."

"Wait, where are they?" Zeb asked as he looked over the room in search of Athena and Ezra.

"Ahsoka said she was going to talk to Athena."Hera informed "Athena's probably with her. Ezra is over there at that table." Hera pointed across the room to the blue-haired teenage boy.

"What are they talking about?" Kanan asked.

"Oh...Ahsoka's just asking if Athena would like to transfer out of our cell and work with her and other rebel leaders coordinating attacks and finding allies."Hera answered as she stood across the table from Kanan.

"What? You mean she's going to leave the crew?" Rae asked.

Hera shrugged "Somewhat, she'll see us though."

Kanan was not too pleased at this "Wait, and you didn't tell me about this? When is she going to leave?"

"Love, she might not even say yes. But, if she does, she'll probably transfer from the crew tomorrow." Hera answered "I don't see why you're so upset, we'll still see her."

"I just don't get why we couldn't talk this over beforehand." Kanan said, a little bit of snappinish in his voice "I would really like to stay somewhat informed on the members of our crew."

"Kanan, I don't see the reason you're getting upset. We'll still see her. And it wasn't my idea, but we have to do what's best for the rebellion."Hera assured, not happy on the way Kanan is acting.

"Hey...who wants to go see what Ezra's doing?" Sabine said, trying to get herself,Rae and Zeb out of the angry tension.

"Yeah! Great idea,Sabine." Rae agreed and then she, Zeb and Sabine took off in the direction of Ezra's table.

Hera sat in the seat Zeb was sitting in that was across the small table from Kanan.

"Why didn't you tell me? That's my sister and I don't appreciate not being told anything." Kanan said.

"I was just told, Kanan. It's not like I've been keeping important information from you for a length of time..." Hera sarcastically said the last part and narrowed her eyes at Kanan.

"What do you mean?"

"It means I know you didn't tell me about your guys's dad still being alive and we have information that says he is." Hera snapped "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Ok, that's my biological family we're talking about. I don't think I have to tell you about them if I'd rather not talk about them." Kanan snapped.

"Oh, but I have to immediately tell you about Ahsoka asking Athena a question?"

"Yes, that's my sister and I'd rather she not go on even more dangerous missions with Ahsoka than what she does with us." Kanan said, slightly rising from his seat.

Hera slightly rose from her seat also, making the two's faces closer"And she's Ahsoka's Padawan. It's not your place to determine her position in the rebellion nor is it mine."

"I think it kind of is." Kanan argued.

"It really isn't. It's Ahsoka's and she'll decide what is best for her and the rebellion." As she and Kanan got in each other's faces spitting venom with every word.

"Really? Because I-" Kanan was cut short of his sentence by another voice.

"You two gonna to kiss?Ew...getta room already."

Hera and Kanan turned their heads to see Athena with her brown ponytail swing to and fro as she walked over to the them with her left arm still wrapped up and her eyes still a teal shade like Kanan's.

Kanan let out a sigh and grumbled as he and Hera sat fully down in their chairs"Athena..."

"No, Athena, we weren't going to kiss." Hera answered "Just having a discussion."

Athena roise an eyebrow with suspicion "Yeah...a'ight. You lovebirds have fun, I be going over there."

"Wait, Athena." Kanan froze Athena from continuing to the other side of the room.

"What did you say to Ahsoka's question?" Hera asked.

"I said I do it. I'm gonna go on a mission with Ahsoka tomorrow actually. A retrieval of some info."

"Still talking in your Earth slang." Kanan pointed out.

Athena shrugged "Eh...I do that sometimes."

Kanan sighed "So why did neither of you tell me that you'd be leaving us, Athena?"

"I was just asked like 3 minutes ago. I just now told ya." Athena pointed out "I see ya every so often, almost everyday."

"You really want to go with Ahsoka?" Kanan asked.

Athena nodded in agreement "It'll be better for the rebellion."

Hera smirked at Kanan "See? She'll be fine."

"I still don't like this." Kanan said.

"I be fine, bro. Where the others be at?" Athena asked.

"There over there with Ezra." Hera answered "Nice waltzing by the way."

"Yeah...Ezra has really sore feet now." Athena rubbed the back of her neck.

Kanan looked across the room in Ezra's direction and saw his Padawan, Rae,Sabine and Zeb all talking amongst themselves and laughing. Ezra held his one foot close to him as he sat in his chair "Yeah, I guess he does."

"Who are you and what've you done with my brother? Ezra was literally about 10 centimeters away from me,we held hands and he had his hand on my waist and you aren't freaking out?" Athena asked.

Kanan shrugged "Nah."

"Who are you?!" Athena exclaimed.

Kanan let out a dry laugh "Ha-ha-ha..."

Hera chuckled a little "Yeah Kanan, how do we know you are you anymore? You don't even worry about Athena and boys."

"Because..." Kanan trailed off "Athena, you're not allowed within 2 meters near Ezra."

"There's the brother I know and fight with." Athena said.

"Isn't that saying supposed to be 'I know and love.'?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, it is." Kanan and Athena said in sync.

Hera rolled her eyes "I swear, you couldn't _pay_ you two to say the word 'love' to each other."

"I can say the word love when talking to Kanan." Athena denied and turned to Kanan "Love; the deep feeling of affection."

Hera rolled her eyes "Of course, she says the definition of 'love'. Of course..."

Kanan laughed a little "See? I knew this kid was related to me."

"Hey, I told you guys everything that happened on Kamino, right? Did I say anything about Kallus knowing Kanan and I are related?" Athena asked "I know I told you two about us fighting Kallus, but I don't know if I told you about him knowing I'm technically a Jarrus."

"No, wait, he knows?" Kanan asked "How?"

"I guess he can tell the similarities. But he thought you were my dad or something." Athena said "Which kinda makes sense because you could be mistaken as about 32 years old, which would be old enough for you to be my dad at age 18."

"I don't think it'll be a problem if the Empire knows if we're related. Either way, they want to kill both of us." Kanan said.

"True." Athena agreed.

The upbeat music came to a stop and the three turned along with the rest of the crowd to the center of the room where Commander Sato stood on a crate above the crowd, reading for an announcement. He cleared his throat and started his speech, talking loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"We have celebrated tonight in the victory we have succeeded against the Empire in gaining the powerful nuclear weapon. In this, we have gained a very valuable upper hand against the Galactic Empire and a new hope. Though, this victory would not be celebrated if it weren't for our brave brothers and sisters in arms in this rebellion. Especially for the Phoenix leader crew, the _Ghost_ crew, for their effort in this triumph."

Commander Sato scanned the room with his eyes in search of the _Ghost_ crew and spotted Ezra,Rae,Sabine and Zeb at one table and Athena,Hera and Kanan at another table on the other side of the room. He wondered why this was, but just gestured one hand at each group of the crew.

"And we would have never retrieved such a invaluable weapon if not for the innovative thinking of the crew. But, this will not be the last time we must fight the Empire and our celebration may be short lived. Yet, let's celebrate the courage of our fellow rebels for the moment and hope that there will be many more celebrations to follow. And I would have a toast in this, but we have no drinks. So, let us applause in the celebration of this victory."

Once Commander Sato was finished with his speech, the room filled with people broke out into applause and Commander Sato stepped off the crate and disappeared into the crowd and Athena,Hera and Kanan looked back at each other.

"Why don't we have drinks?" Kanan asked.

"I've never been to a party that hasn't had drinks." Athena shared.

Hera and Kanan gave Athena a strange stare.

"Oh, not alcoholic drinks. It was always punch, I promise." Athena explained "Never been to a party where there wasn't a beverage such as juice,punch,water or soda."

"You should've put it that way the first time you said that. You nearly gave me a heartattack." Kanan said.

Athena rolled her eyes "Yeah, right..."

"Hey, I worry about you." Kanan said.

Athena smirked "Thanks. Don't make me have to worry about ya too."

Kanan lightly pushed Athena's head away in a playful manner "I don't think you do."

Hera smiled at the sight of the siblings getting along for that one sweet moment.

"Alright, I'm going over to talk to Ahsoka." Athena said "See ya."

"Athena," Hera stopped Athena "Do you know the next time we'll see you?"

"Probably at 12:00 tomorrow." Athena said and continued off in the other direction.

Once Athena was out of earshot, Hera spoke to Kanan; "She'll be fine."

Kanan sighed and looked at the ground with a slightly angry frown upon his lips "I just don't want her to get hurt."

* * *

 ** _The next morning (04:00)_**

Ezra was on the couch in the common room as he twisted and turned to get comfortable. That night was harder than the other nights that paid of the debt he had from the gamble he had lost to Zeb. Zeb,Rae and Sabine told him at the party about Athena transferring out of the crew and going on even more dangerous missions with Ahsoka along with dealing with the leaders of the rebellion and planning attacks. It worried everyone on the crew about Athena transferring, and Ezra could especially sense the worry in Kanan.

Ezra decided that he couldn't toss and turn forever, so he tossed his blanket and sat up and opened his eyes. He slumped his shoulders, knowing that now he will sit in silence for at least the next 2 hours until Kanan and Hera woke up. He wondered if Athena was up and around, he felt around in the Force to check. After a minute or two he felt that she was still asleep on the command ship.

"Great..." Ezra grumbled to himself "The one night the night owl decides to sleep."

Ezra sighed a little and began to think about the dance that had happened not to long ago. The way he felt when Athena took his hand, the way he had his hand on her waist, the way they held their hands so tightly in yet a compassionate way. Sure, it was weird that she now had brown hair and teal eyes like his Master...but Athena had her distinct smile that set the siblings apart, that and their height,age and gender.

When he had looked into her eyes,he felt so different. He wondered if she felt the same thing.

His feet still hurt from the waltz, but it was worth the sore feet. Ezra looked down at his bear feet and stared at them, just trying to have his mind occupied in some way. Ezra wondered if Athena's feet were even as close to how sore his feet was lost in thought for a while until he felt a very distinct disturbance in the Force.

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka (04:05)**_

- **0-**

 _Ahsoka was starting to develop a formation of some kind of dream. She was confused by the room she saw, it was furnished nothing like any homes she had seen. She saw a woman and a young girl in the middle of the room, two humans. The one human she immediately recognized, it was Athena...but younger. About 9 or 10 years old while the older woman she didn't recognize. It looked and sounded like the two had been talking for an extent of time._

 _Ahsoka was angled away from the two behind a large bookshelf that she hid herself behind, keeping a gap in the books leaving a visibility range at the young version of Athena. She could hear Athena...crying? Athena seemed to plead with the woman in front of her._

 _"Erica, please!" her young Padawan pleaded, crying harder._

 _She then heard nothing, it was like time had left out that single moment. The next thing she knew, she saw younger Athena cry so hard she could hardly breath as she wept into her hands and fell on her knees._

 _-_ **0-**

Ahsoka jerked awake, realizing she just saw a _memory_ of Athena. A cruel, horrible, childhood memory. She threw aside her blanket and noticed that she felt an extreme disturbance in the Force within Athena and leapt off her bunk and dashed out of her room and into Athena's where she saw Athena on the verge of breaking into tears as she held her knees close to had an irregular breathing as she cradled her legs closer to her torso.

Ahsoka came over to her young Padawan and put a comforting arm around her shoulders as Athena sat on her top bunk.

"Hey...hey...I saw it too...I know..." Ahsoka calmed Athena down.

"She...she..." Athena stuttered "It was all my fault...all of it."

"No it wasn't. It wasn't your fault." Ahsoka assured "It's all over. You're all was just a dream. Just a dream."

"I-I..." Athena stuttered "My fault...all my fault..."

"No it wasn't. I'm here. I'm here for you." Ahsoka comforted as she rubbed Athena's shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry I woke you..."

"It's alright." Ahsoka assured "It's not your fault."

Athena began to steady out her breathing and her expression started to change from terror and sorrow to somber and distant"I'm fine. I just have to live with it like every other day." and turned to her Master "You saw my dream?"

Ahsoka agreed to that statement.

"How?"

"It happens when a Master and Apprentice begin to form a bond within the Force. I can sometimes see your dreams and memories, you can see mine. I can read your expression through the Force more easily, you can read mine."

"You...and I have a bond?" Athena questioned.

"Yes, just as Kanan has to Ezra." Ahsoka explained.

"Oh..."Athena looked at Ahsoka.

"And that's probably Rae doesn't want to be called someone's Padawan, because that bond is very strong after a while and it's hard to form another bond with a new Master after the lost of a Master." Ahsoka said.

There was a swish of the door behind Ahsoka to show Ezra. He wore no shoes, a grey shirt and orange shorts as his dark blue hair was obviously not combed.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force. You guys okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yes,Ezra. We're fine. It was just a bad dream."Ahsoka answered as she turned to Ezra.

Athena let go of her legs that she cradled so close and stretched her legs out on the top bunk. Athena still wore her armor, the only thing different about her clothing was that she didn't wear her shoes. She was so tired, Ahsoka just let her go into her room and plop on her bed and fall asleep. Her sneakers sat on the floor near her also wore her armor to bed, but she still had her boots on.

"Oh, I just felt something really strong in the Force." Ezra said.

"It's alright, Ez. I'm good." Athena assured.

Ahsoka turned to her Padawan and saw the trace of fear left in Athena's eyes and she knew that she'll probably never want to sleep for the rest of the morning. Her and Athena needed their rest for the mission they'd go on that day. She couldn't comfort Athena because she knew Athena wasn't much of a kid that wanted to be coddled.

"You better get back to sleep. It's going to be a long day today." Ahsoka said "I'm going to my cabin. Goodnight."

Athena nodded as Ahsoka turned around and walked out o her door closed behind Ahsoka and Athena turned to Ezra.

"Shouldn't you get back to the _Ghost_?" Athena questioned.

"Well, I can't sleep...so...that and I got lonely." Ezra shrugged.

"I thought you were used to being alone."

Ezra shrugged "I guess I got used to our talks."

Athena smirked "Come on." Athena hopped off her top bunk.

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked.

"Let's talk on the _Ghost._ Like we usually do. We'll just talk in the common room."

"Oh, don't you need to rest?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I got like um..." Athena looked to her bunk and pulled out the small drawer and took out her phone "5 hours."

"That's not very long." Ezra pointed out "You should get atleast 2 more hours of rest."

"Dude,one time I was chased by a dog for 5 miles straight and I had only gotten 4 hours of sleep the night before. I'm fine." Athena assured "What are you Kanan?"

"Hey."

"Come on." Athena said as she walked out of her sighed and followed Athena out of the cabin.

As they walked down the halls of the command ship, only sparsely lit by artificial light, they began to talk to each other.

"So, you're gonna leave the crew?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I'll still see you guys quite often." Athena said "Your feet hurt from that waltz?"

"A little, you?"

Athena shrugged "A little. I guess I'm not that good at slow dances."

"Huh. It was a nice party though."Ezra said.

Athena looked at Ezra "Are you just sayin' that cause you got me to dance with ya?"

Ezra blushed a little "No...no...well, a little..."

"Aw...you're blushing." Athena smiled "Cute."

Ezra turned to Athena "You think I'm cute?"

Athena shrugged "Sure, why not?"

"You're kinda cute too."

"Kinda?" Athena chuckled.

 _"Aw man, not the best thing for me to have said."_ Ezra thought to himself.

"Well...uh...aw man..."

Athena laughed a little "Don't worry about it. So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I was actually worried about you going on the more dangerous missions with Ahsoka."Ezra answered.

"Aw. That's sweet for you to say." Athena said"I'll be fine."

"I know...I just guess I don't want you to get hurt." Ezra said "You know what, I think I'll be fine getting back to sleep. Why don't you just go back to your cabin?"

Ezra and Athena stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at each other. Athena had to look slightly upwards due to the fact Ezra was about 2 or 3 inches taller than her.

"Are you sure?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. I'll just get back to the ship now." Ezra said "You need your rest as much as I need mine."

Athena had a small crease form on the end of her lips as she thought "Alright, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?" Ezra asked.

Athena held out her phone, wrapped in her earbuds "Keep this safe for me. I promise I'll be back to get it."

* * *

 **Hi guys, thanks for reading.**

 **I recently found out that a former classmate of mine had just recently been killed and I am asking that you pray for his soul and his well-being of his family. I'm not going to share his name for the sake of the privacy of his family. But, he was killed in a horrible accident at the age of 14. Please pray for you. And God bless you all.**


	40. Chapter 40-Easy

Athena had a small crease form on the end of her lips as she thought "Alright, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?" Ezra asked.

Athena held out her phone, wrapped in her earbuds "Keep this safe for me. I promise I'll be back to get it."

Ezra gingerly took the phone out of her hand and looked at her "You sure?"

Athena shrugged "Hey, it's a sign of having deep consideration of a person when one leaves something of value to another until they return. My password is;1617."

"Why would I need to know that?" Ezra asked.

"So you can go on it. Just ask Rae to translate for you." Athena instructed "She'll teach you all about my phone. The reason she didn't know how to shut off my phone is because she has a completely different brand of phone. Other than that, she'll know everything."

"Shouldn't you give your sketchbook to Sabine then?" Ezra asked.

"Last time I had my sketchbook near you or Zeb, you two tried to look in it. The only people that've seen it is Sabine and me." Athena said, crossing her arms and glaring at Ezra.

"Oh...yeah...sorry about that."

Athena rolled her eyes "Alright, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Wait,Athena." Ezra stopped Athena as she turned away from him. She turned back and looked at him "Stay safe."

Athena smiled a little and walked over to Ezra and looked up into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around Ezra's shoulders, careful not to cause further injury on her left forearm, and brought him into a hug. Ezra was in shock for a moment or two, but then he wrapped his arms around Athena to hug back with Athena's phone still in hand. Athena laid her head on Ezra's shoulder and Ezra laid his head on Athena's head. Neither said anything for the time they stayed in the hug, not wanting to break the delicate, sweet silence between them. Athena had to do a double take once she heard their heartbeats, they were the same and thumped at the same pace. Ezra could tell this too.

Once they broke the hug, Ezra gently gripped Athena's wrists and they looked at each other.

"Your heartbeat...it was the same as mine." Ezra said.

Athena smiled at Ezra "I know." and took her wrists away from Ezra and walked back to her cabin.

Ezra stood there and looked at the hand that held Athena's phone, he then turned around and began walking back to the _Ghost._

* * *

 ** _Later (07:30)_**

Kanan opened his eyes and stretched his arms and yawned as he sat up. He wore a grey shirt with long,black pants and his hair was tied back still. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fists as he threw aside his blankets and dismounted from his bunk and put on his boots. Kanan walked out his door and down the hall and to the common room where he saw his Padawan asleep on the smiled a little and went over to him and ruffled his messy, blue hair "Ezra, wake up."

Kanan glanced to the table next to him and noticed that Athena's phone with her earbuds wrapped around it. He knitted his eyebrows and shook Ezra a little harder to wake him up.

"Ezra, Ezra, come on. Time to get up." Kanan encouraged.

"I don wana. "Ezra mumbled with his face buried into his pillow.

Kanan sighed "Come on. Don't make me get Hera."

Ezra shot up and looked at Kanan "I'm up!"

Kanan smiled at his Padawan and chuckled "Good."

Ezra looked at Kanan and then at Athena's phone on the table and back at his Master.

Kanan noticed that "Why is Athena's phone here?"

"She gave it to me for safekeeping until she gets back." Ezra answered.

"When?"

"Last night. She had a nightmare that woke Ahsoka and me and we went over to see Athena. Athena and I talked for a little bit and she gave me her phone to keep safe for her."

"Oh. So, how are your feet? That waltz you did with Athena..." Kanan chuckled and shook his head "I'll be surprised if your feet aren't bruised."

Ezra threw his blanket behind him and looked at his bare feet. There was only one small bruise on his right foot and nothing more.

"I guess not." Ezra shrugged "Wait, you knew about the waltz?"

"Chopper recorded it as we all watched you two." Kanan said and jokingly narrowed his eyes "Don't be getting used to being that close to my sister."

Ezra smiled "Don't worry, Master. Hey, what are we doing today?"

"We don't have much planned for today." Kanan answered "You're going to do some Jedi training with Rae here soon."

"What about Ahsoka and Athena?" Ezra questioned "Shouldn't we wait 'till they get back?"

"They'll probably be too tired to do any Jedi training." Kanan answered "Now, get up."

Ezra sighed and put his feet on the floor and looked at Kanan "Hey,Kanan"

"What?"

"What does it mean when two people have the same heartbeat?" Ezra asked as he stood.

Kanan was perplexed by this question and thought for a moment "Well...why do you ask?"

Ezra shrugged "Just wondering."

Kanan knitted his eyebrows in thought as he looked down at his Padawan "Come on, let's have another 'guy chat'." he said as he gestured to sit back was about to protest, but he felt that Kanan wouldn't want to drop this subject until he told him something and sat down. Kanan sat next to him and waited for his Padawan to spill the beans."Why do you want to know about when two people have the same heartbeat?" Kanan asked.

"Well...early this morning,when Athena and I were talking, she hugged me and we had the same heartbeat. I mean, it was spot on synchronized." Ezra said "What does that mean?"

Kanan sighed a little and had a slight smile "Well...I guess you two have good hearts , and Athena might have deep feelings for you."

"Athena said she can't have feelings,"

"I noticed that in the Force, as if her genetics for the ability to have romantic feelings for someone had been shut off. Ahsoka noticed it too, Hera told me about it last night." Kanan said "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

Ezra sighed, a little disappointed "Do you know why she can't have feelings?"

"It's probably due to her life situations on Earth. She never really saw love. She just saw horrible pain, loss and so many other things. She'd never knew what love even was." Kanan sighed "Not even love from a family."

"So I guess that's the end of any possibility of me and Athena being together?" Ezra asked.

Kanan nodded "Pretty much," and placed a shoulder on Ezra's shoulder "But, don't give up."

"You aren't mad Athena and I hugged?" Ezra asked his Master.

Kanan shook his head "No, Ahsoka was there. I'm good with it."

"Um...yeah...sure! Let's get some breakfast!" Ezra cheerfully said, trying to get off the subject.

* * *

 ** _About 13:00, 1 o'clock_**

Rae, Ezra and Kanan were Jedi training in the cargo bay of the _Ghost._ Rae and Ezra were dueling with their lightsabers, purple blades and the blue blade clashing as they spared.

"Ezra, keep your guard up." Kanan instructed as he stood above them on the small platform above the cargo bay and observed the two's duel.

Ezra swung his lightsaber again and Rae did a scissor-like move with her twin lightsabers to block it and pushed the blades back towards Ezra. Ezra struggled to stay in this lock as Rae began to push Ezra back.

"Come on, Ez. I taught you how to get out of this."Kanan said.

Ezra managed to get his lightsaber out of Rae's scissor lock and he kept his blade up and decided to go on defensive instead of offensive. He stood there and waited for Rae to make her next move. Rae swung one of her purple blades at Ezra and he blocked it and they locked lightsabers. Rae then used her other purple lightsaber to swing at Ezra, forcing him to break the lock and put his lightsaber horizontal above his head to block both attacks at once.

"Good job,Rachelle." Kanan praised.

"Hey, you don't like to be called by your birth name!" Rae pointed out as she took both blades away and swung them towards Ezra's torso instead.

"That's different." Kanan said "Ezra, come on. You're slacking."

"I'm trying!" Ezra complained as he blocked Rae's swings.

"Do or do not. There is no try." Kanan reminded.

Ezra let out an exaggerated sigh "You try to fight two single blades at once with one blade! It's not easy!"

Rae chuckled and took one step back, causing Ezra to misstep a little as he locked blades with Rae. She took advantage of his instability and swung her leg, knocking Ezra onto the floor on his back. Rae held her one purple blade at Ezra's torso about 5 inches above, signalling that she won.

"Good." Kanan said "Ezra, get up."

Both of their lightsaber blades retracted and Rae put her twin lightsabers on her belt and Ezra stood up and followed the same manner and both looked up in the direction of Kanan.

"Where's Ahsoka and Athena?" Rae questioned "They were supposed to be back hours ago."

"They probably just got held up. They'll be here." Kanan said and started down the ladder to the cargo bay "Ezra, your swings aren't strong enough. Be sure to practice on that."

"Alright." Ezra acknowledged "How long have we been training now?"

"About 2 hours now." Rae said and turned to Kanan as he now stood in front of her and Ezra "What are Ahsoka and Athena even doing on this mission?"

"I don't know, let's just move past that." Kanan said "I think that's enough training for now, you're both dismissed."

Ezra and Rae nodded in acknowledgement and went towards the ladder going up to the rest of the ship. The two Jedi in training went to the common room where both collapsed with exhaustion onto the couch on opposite ends.

"Are you sure that was only 2 hours of training?" Ezra sighed.

"I don't know..." Rae sighed as she rested her head on the back of the couch "It felt like at least 5 hours."

"Force, Athena's lucky she got to go on that mission with Ahsoka." Ezra said "They probably got it easy."

* * *

"I told you to look out for trip wires!" Ahsoka shouted at her Padawan as they ran through the halls of a star destroyer with red lights flashing and alarms blaring.

"It wasn't a trip wire!" Athena shouted to her Master "It was a laser!"

The pair took a sharp turn to the right down another hallway to be confronted by a platoon of Stormtroopers. Ahsoka and Athena shared a glance and turned to the Stormtroopers that held their blasters up.

"Surrender, rebel scum." The commanding officer ordered the Togruta and short human.

Ahsoka used the Force to then rp the blasters out of all the trooper's hands and onto the ground. Athena then ran at the Stormtroopers and grabbed the commanding officer's arm as it was outstretched due to Ahsoka's use of the Force to rip his blaster out of his hands. Athena twisted the Stormtrooper's arm behind him and tripped him, causing him to fall forward and become unconcious. Athena then quickly grabbed around another trooper's neck and threw him towards the other troopers, knocking half of the troopers over like dominoes. Athena then wrapped her arm around another Stormtrooper's neck and swung her body and used the trooper as a fulcrum so that she swung her legs to knock down the remaining 3 Stormtroopers with her kick. She then swept her leg and made the Stormtrooper she had just used as a fulcrum to fall on his back.

Ahsoka watched with wide eyes as Athena turned to Ahsoka "You could've just used a blaster."

Athena shrugged and smiled "I like my way better."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and ran in the direction Athena and she were running and Athena followed close behind.

"What does this thing hold that's so important?" Athena asked as she and her Master continued to run down the hall.

"That's on a need-to-know basis. It's safer if you don't know." Ahsoka said.

"Alright, then what do I need to know?" Athena asked.

"To run!"

Soon, the Master and apprentice soon reached the docking bay where there were hundreds of TIEs, which included the 2 Inquisitors's TIEs. Ahsoka and Athena saw this and quickly stopped.

"The Inquisitors." Athena said and looked up at her Master "Are they close?"

Ahsoka felt around the Force and did feel a strong Force signature near that wasn't her own or Athena's "Yes, but let's go before they get to us."

"Which TIE is ours?"

Ahsoka scanned her eyes around the docking bay, but their TIE looked exactly like all of the others. "We can just take one of the Inquisitor's."

Before they could do so, they turned around when they heard a familiar, female voice that had a touch of robotic tone in her voice.

"Well, we can't have you be taking our ride..."

Ahsoka and Athena had turned to see the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister. It took a second, but the two Inquisitors realized who the brown haired girl with teal eyes was, the Earthling.

"The Earthling!" Fifth Brother hissed and he and Seventh Sister took their lightsabers off their backs and ignited them.

"Uh oh..." Athena said and looked at Ahsoka.

"Kid, get to the TIE and get ready to take off. I'll take care of them." Ahsoka said as she took her twin lightsabers off her belt and ignited them, showing her silver/white blades.

"I don't know how to start a TIE." Athena said.

Seventh Sister laughed and her blades began to blur as they spun in a circle and she lunged at the two.

* * *

 **Hey , I was wondering if anyone would read a story about how Athena and Kanan's parents met. If I did, would anyone actually read that? I'll do it as soon as I get at least 10 different people that'll say they will so I know I wouldn't write a story no one's gonna read.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye (:**


	41. Chapter 41- Joining

"EZRA!" Kanan bellowed at his Padawan as he entered the cockpit where Hera,Zeb,Chopper Rae, Sabine and Ezra all was sitting in her pilot seat, Ezra was in the co-pilot seat, Sabine was sitting in her customized, painted chair and Rae was in the seat next to her as Zeb stood with Chopper next to him and Sabine.

Rae and Ezra had decided to try to listen to some of the music on Athena's phone over the coms, and everything went wrong... Eminem...Mockingbird to be exact...

"WHAT KIND OF MUSIC IS THIS?!" Zeb screamed.

"I kinda like it." Hera said.

Everyone gave Hera a strange look.

"You like Eminem?" Rae asked "What...?"

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS EMINEM?!" Kanan screamed.

"I think it sounds interesting." Ezra said.

"Wait'll you listen to Rap God...wait...not a song for you." Rae realized "Never mind."

 _ **Daddy's always on the move, mama's always on the news**_  
 _ **I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems**_  
 _ **The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me**_  
 _ **All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see**_  
 _ **Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did**_  
 _ **We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me**_  
 _ **But things have gotten so bad between us**_

"WHY IS NOBODY TRYING TO SHUT THE MUSIC OFF?!" Zeb yelled.

"You got out-voted, Zeb and Kanan." Hera smiled and turned to Chopper and Sabine "What do you two think of the song?"

 _"Why does he talk so fast?"_ Chopper questioned _"I want to learn to say stuff that fast! I like it!"_

"I'm fine with this song." Sabine said "Sounds really meaningful."

"Five against two. Sorry,boys." Hera said to Kanan and Zeb, who didn't look pleased.

 _ **Everything's gonna be alright**_  
 _ **Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya**_  
 _ **Daddy's here to hold ya through the night**_  
 _ **I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why**_  
 _ **We fear how we feel inside**_  
 _ **It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby**_  
 _ **But I promise momma's gon' be alright**_

 _ **It's funny**_  
 _ **I remember back one year when daddy had no money**_  
 _ **Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up**_  
 _ **And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me**_  
 _ **Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em**_  
 _ **I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying**_  
 _ **Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job**_  
 _ **But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom**_  
 _ **And at the time every house that we lived in**_  
 _ **Either kept getting broken into and robbed**_  
 _ **Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar**_

The song continued to the end and by then, Zeb and Kanan were not so happy with the song. Neither was Hera with the very last line and that one word...Kanan, nor Zeb, nor Hera could cover Sabine,Rae, or Ezra's ears fast enough so they wouldn't hear the 'F' bomb. Sabine and Ezra were quite dumbfounded by that word, as if they'd never heard it before. Rae...she just tried to apologize enough about that word. She made a mental note to probably keep Athena off her phone near the rest of the crew or they might burn it.

"IT JUST SAID THAT WORD?!" Kanan asked "My little sister listens to this stuff? Dear Force...how? Just how?"

Then the phone played several more songs; Hello by Adele, Express yourself by NWA, and Lost Boy by Ruth B along with a few other songs. There was _a lot_ of spanish music on Athena's phone that they just skipped over. Hera loved the song Hello, Zeb was the most okay with the song; Express yourself,Ezra liked Lost Boy, Sabine liked the songs by P!nk...extremely ironic...I know...Chopper liked See you Again and Kanan liked nothing.

Then the song 7years old came on and Hera noticed Kanan had a different reaction to this song. The other songs he mostly just crossed his arms and acted like he was waiting in line for something stupid, but for 7years old, Kanan seemed to be...humming it?

"Love, you know this song?" Hera asked Kanan, who was now standing next to her.

Kanan was startled and looked down at Hera "Um...what? No! No, no." He said as he ran his hand through his brown hair.

Hera narrowed her eyes "You're running your hand through your hair. You do know this song!"

The others were intrigued by this. Kanan knew and liked an Earthling song? Plus the fact the two hadn't talked much all day, not since last night when that argument about Athena leaving.

"So what if I know this song?" Kanan snapped.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. Just wondering." Hera said "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset. It's just that I don't think I have to say if I know this song or not." Kanan said, a little bit of upset in his tone.

"Why? I'm just asking why are you humming to this song while you hated the rest of the songs."

"So what? It makes no difference anyways."

"I think it does. Why can't you say 'yes' or 'no'?" Hera asked.

"Why can't you leave it alone?" Kanan asked.

"Guys, let's not argue." Sabine intervened "It's not worth it."

"Kanan, why can't you talk about this song? I don't see the big deal." Hera said.

"I'm not making it a big deal." Kanan denied.

"Guys! Knock it off." Ezra said and Hera and Kanan turned to Ezra "You shouldn't fight. Just get over it."

"Wanna go to the kitchen?" Rae asked.

"Sure." Sabine said.

"Eh, why not?" Zeb said.

"I'll come." Ezra said as grabbed Athena's phone, which shut off the music over the speakers, and he followed Rae,Sabine and Zeb out of the cockpit.

Once they reached the kitchen, Sabine sat with Rae on one side of the table and Ezra sat next to Ezra across from the two.

"Wanna go through Athena's phone?" Rae asked.

"Isn't the whole reason we came out here was to eat?" Zeb asked.

Rae shrugged "I'm not eating."

"Well...Ezra, what did Athena say about the phone?" Sabine asked.

"She just told me to keep it safe and told me the password." Ezra answered "I don't know if we should snoop around her phone though, we may regret it."

"Well, why would she tell you the password?" Sabine asked.

"She said so I can get into her phone." Ezra answered and shrugged "I guess we can look through it then. But, let's not get too snoopy."

"If you three are just going to go over a phone, I'm just going to get myself some grub." Zeb pointed to himself and stood up and left to go get some food.

Once Zeb left the room, Ezra laid down the phone on the table and typed in the password and shoved the phone in Rae's direction "Here, I can't read that language."

Rae brought the phone over to herself and Sabine, Ezra stood up and walked to behind their seats and looked over their shoulders at the phone.

"Okay, what should we look through first?" Rae asked.

* * *

"The Earthling!" Fifth Brother hissed and he and Seventh Sister took their lightsabers off their backs and ignited them.

"Uh oh..." Athena said and looked at Ahsoka.

"Kid, get to the TIE and get ready to take off. I'll take care of them." Ahsoka said as she took her twin lightsabers off her belt and ignited them, showing her silver/white blades.

"I don't know how to start a TIE." Athena said.

Seventh Sister laughed and her blades began to blur as they spun in a circle and she lunged at the two.

Ahsoka crossed her lightsabers and blocked Seventh Sister's lunge and Fifth Brother then charged at them with his lightsaber.

"Kid!" Ahsoka yelled in warning for Athena, not saying her name so the Empire would at least not know that about her Padawan.

Athena freaked out and quickly, almost by instinct, took her right hand and dipped it at the ground and threw her hand in front of her and a large wall of a sharp ice wall followed. Athena's hair quickly turned to bleach-blonde and her eyes turned to ice blue and her skin became a little more pale.

The ice wall went in front of Fifth Brother and Athena and was about twice the height of Fifth Brother. Fifth Brother then used the Force to begin to push the major part of the wall in Athena's direction and broke it off from the tail of ice that had followed it. Athena began to push the ice back with her ice powers and not the Force.

The Seventh Sister then swung at Ahsoka and Ahsoka blocked her swing to her abdomen and shoved her back with the Force as the two had continued to advance away from the Fifth Brother and Athena. Seventh Sister turned her attention from Ahsoka and onto Athena and charged at Athena from the side.

"Kid!" Ahsoka yelled as she used the Force to trip Seventh Sister before she could get to Athena.

Athena turned to see Seventh Sister get up and ignited her lightsaber and charge at Athena again. Athena kept her right hand occupied with pushing away the ice block towards the Fifth Brother and used her left hand to create another ice block between herself and the Seventh Sister. Seventh Sister then stabbed her red lightsaber into the ice block. Ahsoka took advantage of Seventh Sister's distraction and charged at her. Seventh Sister turned to block the strike from Ahsoka and they locked blades. Athena continued to push the ice block away from her on her right at the Fifth Brother and slowly, but surely started to gain a forward advance and pushed him back.

As Seventh Sister and Ahsoka continued to push back and forth with their lightsabers;

"What do you know about us?" Ahsoka said in a bold voice at the Seventh Sister.

"More than you" Seventh Sister hissed.

Then Athena brought her left hand in front of her and used that hand to help in the pushing of the ice block and doubled the speed of Fifth Brother being moved away from her and her Master. Athena seemed to have frost growing over her clothing as the fighting progressed. Athena decided that she needed to and she didn't know what she was doing at the time, but then she brought both her hands to her sides and the frost quickly engulfed her clothing as clouds of ice formed and swirled in Athena's hands. She brought her hands up her sides and the frost began to morph her clothing.

The ice changed her usual armor; black tank top with bolts and chest plate, blue stretch pants with the black skirt that went down to her fingertips. It was then turned into a lacey, light blue top with ice crystals that the straps crossed around her neck. The skirt transformed into a white skirt with an ice train behind her that just went to the back of Athena's ankles and her pants changed to a light blue and the armor plates all turned to ice.

Seventh Sister and Ahsoka saw this and Ahsoka smirked at Seventh Sister as she had a dumbfound look upon her face "I guess she knows a little more." and shoved her back.

Athena then dipped both of her hands to the ground and brought them in front of her and made and even larger wall of ice in front of her.

Ahsoka shoved Seventh Sister back again after she had swung at her and Ahsoka blocked her and turned to Athena "Kid! Let's go!"

Athena turned back to Ahsoka and the two began to make a run for the Inquisitor's TIEs. Athena rose her hand in front of her once she passed Seventh Sister and formed a large bubble of ice around the Seventh Sister and continued to run with her Togrutan Master. Athena looked up at Ahsoka and Ahsoka looked back as they continued to run.

"Not bad kid, not bad."

* * *

Athena and Ahsoka walked down the hall of the docking port of the familiar ship named; the _Ghost._ Athena's hair, eyes, skin tone and clothing hadn't changed. Ahsoka wondered why her clothes had changed this time, but decided to leave that question unsaid.

"What time is it?" Athena asked.

"About 13:45." Ahsoka answered "We were a little behind schedule. "

"Yeah." Athena said and the two approached the door that led to the common room and she pressed it.

In the common room, there was Ezra with his legs stretched out on the couch with his one leg bent upwards near him and turned to see Ahsoka and Athena. He was a little taken back at Athena's new outfit and hair and eyes.

"Woah...what happened to you?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, glad to see you're still alive too." Athena sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys are alive. Just wondering what happened to you and why you look like you're from Hoth." Ezra said.

"Ice. Let's just say that." Ahsoka answered, simply "I'm having her stay over here for a while. I'm going to sleep and I don't need her freezing half of the command ship."

Athena looked a little offended and looked at Ahsoka "Hey..."

Ahsoka looked at her Padawan "Remember the last time you had your ice powers freeze over your room? There's still ice."

"Oh yeah...touché." Athena recollected that "Well...what am I supposed to do?"

"Hang out with your boyfriend I guess." Ahsoka joked.

"I would, but he's on Earth." Athena smiled.

Ahsoka's smile faded and she gave Athena a 'Really?' look and turned to leave "I'm going to my cabin." and left.

"So..." Ezra said and Athena turned to him "Nice outfit...?"

Athena rolled her eyes and went over to the couch and sat next to Ezra as he sat with his back to her and his feet on the couch "You miss me much?"

Ezra shrugged "Meh..." and chuckled.

Athena smirked "Yeah, you did."

Ezra swung his legs off the couch and sat shoulder-to-shoulder with Athena. He was going to say something, but was stopped when Athena turned to him. It was like his very core had froze at the sight of her. He had seen Athena before when her ice powers had changed her appearance, but, she seemed much more elegant and powerful. Her eyes seemed to have a much greater reflection, like the ice on a pond, and seemed to reflect light in a fractured pattern and sparkled like snow.

Athena gazed at Ezra and noticed how bright his blue eyes were. She never had seen a human with eyes that blue on Earth, or anyone with natural blue noticed how his orange outfit had contrasted to his blue hair and eyes and made them seem brighter. And was he always that much taller than her? She never really noticed before. And did he always look at her with such a smile upon his face? She could not remember the last time any guy had ever smiled like that at her with real feelings behind it.

"I kinda like that new look." Ezra said "I think you look nice. Aren't you cold?"

Athena shrugged,she was a little chilled as if a small electric fan had been pointed at her. Not much, really "Not really, just a little."

"Are you sure? You wearing ice wouldn't exactly warm you up." Ezra pointed out.

"I don't think this is ice..." Athena looked over her outfit "I think it just looks like ice."

"Huh, so how'd that happen?" Ezra questioned.

"On the mission, I used my ice powers."

"Oh..." Ezra acknowledged.

"Hey, where's my phone?" Athena asked.

"Your phone?" Ezra asked innocently and smiled.

"Can I have it back?" Athena asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Ezra said in a innocent voice.

Athena stood up and outstretched her hand towards Ezra "Give it."

Ezra stood up and took Athena's phone out of his pocket and waved it "What? This?"

Athena reached out for her phone, but Ezra pulled it back out of her reach "Hey!"

"What?" Ezra laughed as he backed away from Athena and Athena followed.

"Ezra, give me my phone." Athena warned, but smiled a little anyways.

Ezra continued to walk backwards away from Athena and Athena reached her hand out to grab the phone and Ezra raised the phone above his head out of her reach.

"Hey! No fair! You're taller!" Athena exclaimed as she reached for her phone "Ezra!"

"I'm not that much taller." Ezra said as he pushed Athena away a little and smiled.

"Ezra!" Athena warned "Give me my phone!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about..." Ezra chortled as he continued to hold the phone above his head as Athena grasped for it.

"Come on! You know I can't reach that high! I'm short!" Athena complained.

"How can you be short when you Kanan as a close relative?" Ezra asked "Let alone, your brother?"

"I don't know! Blame Earth!" Athena said and continued to grasp for her phone.

Athena continued to reach for her phone and took Ezra's free hand that was the closest to her and she stepped back with his hand in her's. And Ezra noticed how cold Athena really felt, it was like all heat had left from her and was replaced by an ice cold swept her foot under Ezra's feet and he fell backwards and Athena stopped his fall with her holding his hand. Ezra stayed there, suspended with his head about 2 inches above the ground. Athena let go of his hand and Ezra fell the short distance to the ground and Athena stood next to him with her hands on her hips and a smirk upon her face.

"Now, will you give me my phone back?" Athena asked.

Ezra smirked and got up on his feet and stood, facing Athena and held her phone in front of himself "Fine, here."

Athena took it out of his hands "Thank you."

"Hey, didn't you promise to teach me how to fight hand-to-hand?" Ezra asked.

Athena shrugged "Yeah, guess so."

"Can you teach me?" Ezra asked with his hands slightly gesturing a questioning shrug one does with the arms.

Athena sat her phone on the Dejarik table and quickly took Ezra's left hand with her left hand and ducked under his arm as she brought it behind him. Thus, bringing his arm behind him and outstretched.

"I don't know, can you be taught?" Athena smiled.

Athena grabbed the scruff of Ezra's shirt and swept Ezra's feet out from under him. Ezra fell backwards and was slowed down near the very end with Athena's grasp on Ezra. He fell on his back and Athena retracted her hands away from him and placed them on her hips and shifted her weight mostly on one leg and tilted her head and stood there with a sassy look.

Ezra looked up his electric blue eyes up at Athena and into her ice blue eyes. He already missed her emerald green eyes and it hadn't even been a rotation since he had last laid sight on her green eyes. Ezra smirked as he looked up from the ground at the girl standing above him "Hey! I wasn't ready!'

Athena took her one hand off her hip and outstretched it out to Ezra and he took it as she helped him to his feet. Immediately after, they released the clasp on each other's hands. There was a swish of the door and they turned to the door to see Kanan.

Kanan had to do a double take once he saw his younger sister with her new attire. He shook his head and put his hand up in front of himself "I don't want to know."

Athena rolled her eyes "Wow, I have such a concerned and caring older brother..."

"Hey, I am a caring and concerned big brother." Kanan defended "I just decided to not ask about you and whatever happens with you with your nature powers."

"I used my ice powers." Athena answered simply "Not much to explain at all."

Kanan rolled his eyes "I just came out here for coffee."

"Ahsoka is having Athena stay over here while she sleeps because she thinks Athena'll freeze half of the rebellion." Ezra said.

"Hey! She didn't say half of the rebellion. She said half of the command ship." Athena corrected.

"So, what've you guys been doin'?" Kanan asked.

"Beatin' up Ezra." Athena shrugged.

Kanan looked at Ezra and saw he didn't have any major injuries "I don't see how..."

"She just tripped me several times." Ezra said "Wow..you're such a caring and concerned Master..."

"Hey!" Kanan complained.

"Wanna join?" Athena asked.

Kanan sighed "What are you doing?"

"Beating up Ezra. I told you this. Pay attention, man!"

Kanan gave Athena a 'Really?' look "I'm not beating up Ezra. And neither are you, you can break him."

"Wow...I don't feel offended whatsoever right now..." Ezra sarcastically shared.

"You know what? Now I am joining." Kanan said.

"We've been expecting you..." Athena said and Ezra and Kanan gave her a strange look "Oh, never mind, it's a thing from Earth."

* * *

 **Ok, so far I got 4 people that say they'll read the story about Kanan and Athena's parents meeting. Hopefully more will say they will, I'm not putting it up until I get 10 people that say they'll read it so I don't write it for nothing. Thank you. Bye :)**


	42. Chapter 42- History class

"Ahh!" Kanan exclaimed as he fell backwards onto the floor.

Ezra and Athena both shared a small laugh as the tall man sat up and narrowed his eyes at the two teenagers.

Athena looked at Kanan and laughed some more "That's what you get for saying I'm too puny to take you down..."

Kanan rubbed the back of his head as he stood up in front of his Padawan and younger sister. They all were still in the common room and had been practicing hand-to-hand combat for almost an hour at that time. Kanan gripped in pain where his ribs had been fractured as he stood and Ezra and Athena came to his aid, but he waved them away.

"I'm fine! I'm fine. It just hurts a little." Kanan assured as he clenched his jaw as his broken ribs continued to ache in pain.

"That's where I kicked you. You sure you okay?" Athena asked.

"Athena. Earth slang again." Ezra reminded.

Athena said nothing and just sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Kanan went over to the couch and sat down and let a hiss of pain escape his mouth "Ow..."

"Kanan, are you ok? You want some ice?" Ezra asked.

"On it" Athena said and held out and began to focus on creating ice.

"No!" Kanan exclaimed with wide eyes "You freeze the ship, and Hera'll kill us all."

"Or leave us on an asteroid." Ezra added.

"Fine." Athena pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

Kanan sighed, he knew that Athena really wanted to learn how to control her powers. He noticed she had not used the Force at all since they were on Kamino and he had noticed in the Force that her Force jump had faltered. It was like she had lost trust in the Force, her Force signature was hidden more than usual and she seemed to deny within the Force that it even existed. And her nature powers had not faltered yet, but she couldn't learn how to control them because no one could teach her how to use her powers.

This resulted in her constantly changing colors and constantly having an incident with her powers. Whether it be freezing her room, burning her shoulder, burning her brother's hand, anything really. It worried Kanan about his little sister's unpredictable abilities, he wanted to teach her and help her, but he didn't know anything about her powers. It wasn't the Force, that's all he knew how to train her, through the Force.

"I'll just sit out for a minute." Kanan said "You guys can continue to beat each other up. Athena, no killing my Padawan."

"I can't anyways, remember?" Athena pointed out.

There was a swish at the door and the group turned to see Chopper enter the room with a wailing cry of beeps and whirs.

"What do you want, Chop?" Kanan asked

 _"Why do I have to tell you what I am doing? I don't think I have to tell you!"_ Chopper beeped.

"Chopper, don't be mean." Ezra said "That's Athena's job."

Athena gave Ezra a harsh glare.

"C1-10P, just tell me what you are doing." Kanan warned "And don't backtalk, I got enough of that with four teenagers."

"Wait, Athena counts as a teenager?" Ezra joked.

Athena gave Ezra another harsh glare "That was uncalled for."

 _"Aw...the happy couple's first fight..."_ Chopper beeped.

"Not a couple, Chopper!" Ezra exclaimed as he turned to the astromech.

"Chopper..." Athena started "Why do you think we're a couple?"

 _"Have you guys met you two?"_ Chopper whired.

Ezra narrowed his eyes at the droid.

"What'd he say?" Athena questioned.

"Chopper...not a couple." Ezra continued to narrow his eyes at the droid.

"Chopper, think about this; me, letting my Padawan date my little sister. Does that sound like me?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, rust bucket." Ezra said to Chopper.

Chopper then got out his electroshock prod and activated it and pointed it at Ezra. Athena, standing next to Ezra, then used her ice powers and froze over the tip of the electroshock prod without a second thought. Ezra's and Kanan's eyes widened and they turned to Athena, who shrugged.

"I hate being tased." Athena shrugged "I would always get a funny twitch in my eye every time I got tased."

Chopper freaked out and began to say many swear words in droid language as he spun around.

"How do you even manage to do that?" Ezra asked.

Athena shrugged again "I don't know."

Kanan didn't look happy at all "Now how are we going to explain this to Hera?"

Chopper then finally broke off the ice on his electroshock prod and pointed the spark of electricity at Athena and Ezra. Athena yelped and, without thinking once more, she jumped and wrapped her arms around Ezra and Ezra caught her and held her bridal style. Ezra widened his eyes with fear of Chopper, dropping Athena and of Kanan for holding his took advantage of the situation and took a quick picture as Ezra had Athena in his arms as if they had just been married. Ezra had one arm holding her under her knee and one arm on her shoulder.

There was another swish of the door and Hera entered the room and Chopper quickly put away his electroshock prod and acted innocent. Hera turned to Ezra and Athena and had wide eyes filled with shock. Athena and Ezra froze with a blush on each of their faces.

"O...kay...um...I don't know what's going on here..." Hera slowly said "Ezra, why are you holding Athena? And Athena, why are you in those clothes and what happened to your hair and eyes?"

Kanan laughed "Oh...the things you missed within the past 30 seconds."

"Wait...did Athena freeze something again?" Hera asked "And why is Ezra holding Athena?"

"Yeah, Chopper, why is Ezra holding Athena?" Kanan asked with a smile as he looked at the droid.

Chopper let out a string of beeps and rolled out of the room. Hera rose an eyebrow and looked at Ezra and Athena and then Kanan "Ok, I'm officially confused."

"Athena used her ice powers and we were just practicing hand-to-hand fighting and Chopper tried to shock them." Kanan gestured to Ezra and Athena as they were still froze.

Hera glanced over to the two teenagers and back at Kanan "Ok, Ezra is holding Athena and you aren't even the least bit over-protective brother. What's going on?"

"They're just frozen with fear." Kanan said as he rested his arms on the top of the couch"Both of Chopper and embarrassment."

Athena shook her head back into reality and Ezra did the same and his brain finally began to work. Ezra realized Athena was in his arms as if the two had just been married and he let out a small yelp and dropped Athena.

"Ah!" Athena yelped as she fell on her bottom on the ground. Athena looked up at Ezra and gave him a look "Really?"

"Sorry..." Ezra said and outstretched his arm to Athena and she took it and stood up and they released hands.

Athena lightly shoved Ezra's shoulder "Doofus."

"Alright, Lovebirds, break it up." Hera jokingly said.

"Hey..." Ezra said.

"Hay; a grass, legumes, or other herbaceous plants that had been cut and dried for a use such as feeding animals." Athena said.

"I understood like three words in that entire sentence." Kanan said.

"Alright, I came in here to tell you guys I'm going to the meeting on the command ship. Athena, you're coming. You know the most about Earth and America." Hera said.

"Aw...do I have to?" Athena whined.

"Yes." Hera said "You might shed some light some light on information about that atomic bomb."

Athena sighed "The last time I gave a history lecture, half of my classmates fell asleep."

"I promise no one's going to fall asleep when you talk." Hera assured.

"Are you sure? Because those kids later pelted me with little crayons." Athena said "I actually got a crayon lodged in my nose and my snot was purple for three days."

"How old were these kids?" Kanan asked with shock.

"Around the age age of seven." Athena answered.

"And they shoved a crayon up your nose?" Ezra questioned.

Athena shook her head "Yeah."

"I swear..." Kanan shook his head.

"Don't swear, it's a sign of weak verbal skills." Athena said.

"Alright, let's go Athena." Hera said.

"I'll come." Kanan said to Hera"This way you won't get blamed for anything Athena does."

"I'll come too." Ezra said "I think it might be interesting to learn about war on Earth."

* * *

 ** _Later (14:15 or 2:15 pm)_**

Sabine,Rae,Zeb, and Chopper had also volunteered to come to the meeting with the others. Well...Chopper hadn't really volunteered, Hera told him to come and Chopper didn't want his battery ripped out of him. They were in the command ship and crowded around the holo-projector along with Rex and Commander Sato. Rae wore her gray and purple top without the sleeves with her purple chest plate. Her gray gloves reached just above her wrists and had some purple stripes Sabine painted. Her pants were a slightly darker shade of gray than her top with her black, magnetic belt around her waist that held her twin lightsabers. Her blackish/brown hair was worn down and flowed down just past the length of a t-shirt sleeve length on her back.

Commander Sato was blabbering on about something that Ezra and Athena nearly drowned out as the two started to nod off as they leaned up against the wall next to each other. Kanan sat on the little ladder that lead up to the higher platform. Hera stood next to Commander Sato as he talked, and Rae,Sabine and Zeb all stood next to each other a little ways away.

Athena's eyes began to droop shut when Ezra nudged her "Hey,wake up. I told you that you should've gotten more sleep this morning."

Athena looked exhausted, during their hand-to-hand combat she seemed a little better, but now she seemed a little worse. Her eyes had purple under them and her eyes just seemed to not want to stay opened. Ezra was acting as her alarm clock for now so she wouldn't fall asleep, he constantly had to nudge her. She was still very cold, just standing near her gave him chills. In the Force, there was something different about her. She looked powerful and graceful with her new look, but it was more evident within the Force signature showed a calm, cool, and collective person within Athena. And did it show, she just seemed less hyper and much more patient and Ezra was starting to get worried about her, this wasn't like her.

Athena looked to Ezra as he stood to the left of her on the wall, her droopy eyes wanting to close "I told you, I'm fine."

Ezra gave Athena an unsure look, she sure didn't seem fine. He knew she needed rest, even sitting down would help her. Ezra sighed and turned back to the rest of the rebels as Commander Sato continued to explain things concerning the atomic weapon they had in possession.

"The symbol on the missile is unusual to us and we believe that wherever the Empire had gotten such a weapon would be revealed if we knew." Commander Sato said.

"It from Earth." Athena said in a small, yet noticeable voice.

Commander Sato and the others turned to Athena.

"What was that, Jarrus?" Commander Sato asked.

"The symbol is an American flag." Athena said, louder as she began to lessen her lean against the wall and stand up more "It has 13 red and white stripes with a blue rectangle in the top corner with 50 ,5-pointed, white stars. It's an American flag."

"That is where you're from?" Rex asked.

"Land of the free, home of the brave. That's where I'm pretty sure I was born and I was raised." Athena said and thought for a second "I guess Kanan is technically an American citizen then if I was born in America."

"Wait, what?" Kanan asked.

Athena turned to her brother "If our parents, or at least our mom, had me in America, that made them American citizens. And since you where still a minor when I was born and our parents are American citizens, I think you can technically be an American citizen."

"We don't know if you were born in America though." Kanan pointed out.

"We know I was born on Earth, and I doubt our parents would do much traveling on Earth so I'm guessing I was born somewhere near Cleveland where the authorities found me." Athena explained.

Kanan sighed "I'm not considering myself a citizen. I'm sorry, but they tried to kill us."

Ezra chuckled "Huh...my Master an American citizen...wow..."

Kanan looked at Ezra "Don't."

Ezra smirked and turned to the others.

"Why would the Empire have an American nuclear missile?" Rae asked "I thought America stopped making them."

"They may have stolen it from America." Hera suggested.

"How? The Empire has banned all travel in the Earth system." Sabine asked.

" The Empire doesn't always follow their own rules." Rae said.

"Does the missile have any other markings on it?" Athena asked.

"There are some words printed onto the missile, but we have not been able to decrypt it." Commander Sato said.

"Do you have any photos of the markings?" Rae asked "I can probably read them if they're in Earth Basic."

Commander Sato turned to the holo-projector and began to type something and a photo came up in a hologram. It was part of the missile on the upper half and it was a bunch of random letters and numbers in Earth writing.

Athena walked up to the hologram photo and studied the writing with Rae next to her "It's a missile from the Cold War. It says 1948, just before NATO was formed."

"What's the Cold War?" Ezra asked.

"It was a war fought just after World War II. It was mostly started because of the mistrust between America and the Soviet Union. It was really complicated and a lot of tension was built. Because of this war, the hydrogen bomb was developed." Athena said "And a lot of nuclear missiles were built on both sides. I guess this one is about 68 years old, very unstable."

"So, you're tellin' me that we just stole a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off?" Rex asked.

Athena nodded in agreement "Most nuclear weapons were broken down or just set off in the desert after the Cold War. But, you can never really get rid of nuclear waste. That's why it's such a dangerous weapon."

"Once it detonates, that area can never recover." Zeb inferred.

"Yes, these things can kill 80,000 people with one strike and tens of thousands more afterwards because of radiation." Athena explained.

"Has it done that before? Kill 80,000 people?" Ezra asked.

Athena nodded yes "One of the most powerful nuclear weapons had a blast of 50 megatons."

"50 megatons?" Sabine asked with surprise "And you on Earth you can't travel off planet and they're using that weapon of that destruction magnitude?"

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Rex commented.

"It's not." Rae shook her head.

"Can we possibly use this thing on the Empire?" Zeb asked.

"Maybe we can use it to maybe become allies with Earth." Hera offered "They obviously have access to weapons we can't get, they are filled with resources, and they provide a base."

"Um...Hera," Kanan said in an unsure voice "remember they did send out a personal bounty hunter to kidnap Athena and me and then tried to kill us. We are probably not very friendly faces to them. Especially after Athena kept smart-mouthing the authorities."

"Seriously, Athena?" Ezra asked "How do you manage?"

Athena turned to Ezra and shrugged "I am not sure."

"But, we may be able to come to peace terms with Earth." Commander Sato said "We do need allies . No matter where they are."

"We can't keep a base on Earth." Rae said.

"Why?" Ezra asked as he walked over to the others.

"Earth does something to Force-sensitives. It changes our Force signature and disturbs our ability to use the Force. If you stay too long, something bad may happen." Rae explained "You can't track anyone's Force-signature while you are there."

"But, in Mexico City, Kanan and I found you by following your Force signature." Athena said.

"Yes, that's because you have probably grown immune to the planet's Force anomalies. Kanan, being near you at that time, could then sense me in the Force, but not too well. " Rae further explained.

"Another reason we couldn't keep a base on Earth is that there's only humans." Hera said "If anyone saw me, Zeb or any non-human, we'd be revealed."

"But we can possibly still trade with them." Rex said.

"Maybe we can trade the missile." Sabine offered "The thing isn't safe anyways."

"But how do we know they won't just point it at us?" Zeb asked.

"That's very true...but they are a republic. They aren't an empire." Hera shared "They have the voice of the people."

"But that doesn't mean that the people wouldn't see us as an enemy." Kanan said.

"We'll see, we'll try to find some contact with Earth and see what we can do." Commander Sato said and turned to Hera "For now, Captain Syndulla, I am giving your cell a mission to meet with a contact."

"Send me the details and we'll be right on it." Hera said.

"What kind of contact?" Kanan asked.

"It is in the information I will send." Commander Sato said "This contact wants to share some information."

"Alright. Sounds good, right Athena?" Ezra turned to Athena, she now had her eyes closed and her head leaned upon her own shoulder, she was asleep.

Hera turned to Commander Sato after she glanced at Athena "Does this contact want to meet us today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Commander Sato answered.

* * *

 ** _Later (17:00 or 5:00 pm)_**

"Athena. Get up. Get up. Get up. Come on, get up." Kanan encouraged as he continuously nudged her shoulder as the two were in the kitchen and Athena had her head down on the table and Kanan stood next to her "Come on, get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up."

Athena just let out a soft,tired, irritated moan and concealed her head a little more by closing her arms around her head as she laid her head on the table.

Kanan was getting irritated because he was supposed to help Athena with choosing how she was going to construct her lightsaber. Ahsoka wanted Kanan to help her choose the design and she would help in the construction itself, she wanted Kanan to be a part in the construction of her lightsaber because he had helped Athena find the crystal, even though that was a complete an utter accident.

Kanan had thrown out every idea with trying to wake his little sister, he even did the 'I'll get Hera' threat and it didn't even make her budge. This somewhat scared Kanan, really, what horrors did Athena face that a mad Hera didn't even faze her?

There was a swish of the door and Kanan turned to see Ezra.

"Hey, Master." Ezra said as he entered the room and walked over to him and Athena.

"Hey, Ez." Kanan said and turned back to Athena "Wake up. Wake up. I'll get Hera. I'm not joking. I'm going to get her now."

That failed.

"So, I see you're successful in this area." Ezra joked "Next, try to wake up Zeb."

Kanan turned to his Padawan "I've done that before, it's not fun. No one on this ship is easy to wake up. "

"Hmm..." Ezra thought out loud "Maybe we can pour a drink on her. Works on me."

"She would just freeze it." Kanan pointed out "Really, I can hardly take put my hand on her shoulder without getting frostbite."

Ezra stood next to Athena "Athena, wake up!"

That didn't work.

Kanan sighed and put a hand on his forehead "I guess we should let her rest."

"Sure." Ezra said and looked up at his Master "Hey, do you ever wonder what your parents were like?"

Kanan was shocked by this question and looked at his Padawan "What?"

"I-I know it's not easy to talk about your parents, but do you ever wonder what they were like?" Ezra asked, a little unsure in his voice.

Kanan took a sharp breath and slowly let the breath out "I don't really want to talk about it. I'm not sure what to think of mine and Athena's parents."

"Oh...okay. Just wondering." Ezra said "Do you know what they look like?"

"Athena knows what our mom looked like because she saw her Force ghost. Neither of us know what our father looked like." Kanan said.

"What's his name?" Ezra asked.

"His name was- well.. _.is_ Onthant Solarburn." Kanan answered "I guess he was some kind of mechanic on Coruscant and he met our mom."

" Cyla, right?I remember Jalo said something about her." Ezra asked.

"She was a Jedi." Kanan admitted looking down at the floor and his hand on his chin as he thought.

"Your mom was a Jedi?!" Ezra asked, confused and puzzled.

Kanan nodded in agreement "Yes, even after she had me, she was allowed to stay in the Jedi Order if she stayed far away from me as I grew up in the Temple. She left the Jedi Order eleven years after I was born, when the Clone Wars began. And the record is blank from then on until she had Sy- I mean Athena on Earth and our parents disappeared once again."

"So is Force-sensitivity genetic? I mean, your mom was Force-sensitive, you are and so is Athena." Ezra said "Does that mean if you have kids or if Athena has kids, will they also be Force-sensitive?"

"Well, I'm not planning on having kids ever." Kanan said as he looked back at Ezra "And it's possible Force-sensitivity is genetic, America was actually going to test that and use it as a weapon when they kidnapped us."

"So, if any Force-sensitive had kids, would they be Force-sensitive?" Ezra asked.

Kanan shrugged "I don't know, Athena and I are the first ever children of a Jedi."

"Cool." Ezra said.

Kanan sat at the table across from Athena and scooched over enough for Ezra to sit next to him, Ezra did so. Kanan then turned his attention back on Athena and shook her arm "Come on, Athena. Wake up."

That didn't work.

Kanan sighed and retracted his hand back to himself "I give up."

An idea popped into Ezra's mind and he looked at Kanan "Kanan, I got an idea."

"What?"

"What if we get Chopper to shock her?" Ezra suggested.

"Does that _sound_ like a good idea?"

Ezra shrugged "Hey, just an idea."

Kanan smirked and ruffled Ezra's hair affectionately "You sure do have a lot of ideas. You better not get any about my sister."

Ezra brushed away Kanan's hand from his hair "Like what?"

"Such as; you counting that CPR as a kiss. Or getting too close to her. Or holding hands. Or anything that doesn't sound like something I'd allow."

"Hey, I don't count that CPR thing as a kiss. Mostly because Athena had really no say in whether I put my lips on hers or not."

"Good." Kanan said "I'd rather not have a brother-in-law for a _long_ time."

"You almost did have one if Athena would've stayed on Earth a little longer." Ezra pointed out.

Kanan sighed "Don't remind me. I'm glad we found her as soon as we did. I do wish I would've known about her a long time ago, so she wouldn't had to have gone through the Foster system."

"Well...we really didn't know that you had a biological family really." Ezra pointed out "Let alone an American,Earthling sister. "

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know I haven't updated more often now than I had when school was in session. This is because somehow , my life is MORE hectic after school is out. This is because of forced-babysitting, almost all of us know what that's like, when we have to watch the younger members of a family because no one else wants to and you're stuck with it... it's not nice. I don't even get paid! **

**And if you wonder what Athena looks like , I changed my profile picture to what I would think Athena would look like if she were anime. I can draw, but I can never can get them on my devices. If I take a photo of my drawings, they don't look too good and for some reason I hate drawing on tablets or anything like that. That's why I just got an anime app.  
**

 **And I got like 5 or 6 people that say they'll read a story about Kanan's and Athena's parents meeting, hopefully more will say they will read it.**

 **Thank you for reading, bye! (:**


	43. Chapter 43- A birthday

**Hey guys, I know you guys are probably wondering what episodes this takes before and after. To be honest, I have no idea. I will sooner or later figure out, for now I gotta say it's before 'Forgotten Droid'. That's all I got. I will probably put in more things to suggest when this is.** **But, for now, just bare with me. Thanks! You guys are AWESOME!**

* * *

 ** _The next day (09:30)_**

Everyone had gotten up and was in the kitchen. They had all dressed themselves as they readied for the day ahead of them. Athena had joined them all after she returned from the command ship, still looking like she just came from Hoth.

Athena stood up near the wall due to the fact she had finished so quickly, so she gave up her seat. Sabine seriously wondered how that kid could actually function with her eating habit. Sabine continued to eat her waffle as she placed her colorful, Mandalorian helmet next to her at the table. Hera had told them all about the contact they'd be meeting on Coruscant that day. Sabine wasn't too happy on the fact it was in the Underworld. She hated that place, it smelled. No helmet in the galaxy could block out the smell of that place.

Sabine finished her plate of waffles and took her plate and helmet and put her plate away to be cleaned and she began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hold on, Sabine. Where are you going?" Hera asked.

Sabine was mere centimeters from the door and she let out an annoyed sigh and turned around to the Twi'lek "My room. Is that ok?"

"Alright." Hera said "Just don't start some big project, we'll be leaving soon."

"Fine." Sabine replied and turned back around and left the room with the door closing behind her. She turned down to her room and went in to be greeted by her usual colorful walls and floor.

The bottom bunk in her room was no longer a Dejarik table and two seats since Rae and her had done some minor renovation and turned it back into a bed. On the bed, was Rae's backpack with her blanket and pillow all bunched into one corner of the bunk. Sabine was kinda curious what Earth had been like for her, having been a former Imperial cadet also and getting out of it and joining this crew.

She didn't want to ask Rae about her past life, all she really needed to know was what Hera told her; she was also a former Imperial cadet that was found to be Force-sensitive and given to Jalo as a apprentice to serve the Dark side and then she turned good when she was Luminara and then Luminara died and Rae went to Earth and then she found Kanan and Athena.

She couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be found to be Force-sensitive at the Imperial academy. It was horrible enough to be just a cadet, she couldn't even fathom what Rae had to go through to be a servant to the Dark side with that bounty hunter for the Empire. That was one reason Sabine thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't a Force-sensitive. That, and she really didn't want to be hunted by Inquisitors and see the destruction of one's own people.

Sabine knew Rae had small nightmares, she could tell. She might not be able to tell with the Force, but Sabine did hear Rae let out a small whimper once and a while when she was asleep. She could tell because Rae always fell asleep after Sabine got into her own bunk, or how the kid never wanted to be up alone. Sabine felt bad, she didn't know how to approach her about that kind of stuff.

Then Sabine all of a sudden felt inspired to paint something again in her cabin, but she wasn't sure how Rae would feel about her painting her bunk blue and purple.

"Hmm..." Sabine pondered on the choice, and if on cue, the door behind her swished open and she turned around to see the familiar teen with brown eyes.

"Eh,yo." Rae casually greeted as she entered the two's shared cabin.

"Hey, Rae." Sabine said and turned back to the bunk and put her hand on her chin in thought.

"What are you doing?" Rae asked as she walked up to the Mandolorian as she held her helmet under her arm.

"Can I possibly paint your bunk?" Sabine asked "I got a great idea."

"Sure. What is it?" Rae replied.

"I'm gonna do a Phoenix symbol fading from royal blue to purple. The majority on the top, but a small portion on the side to look as if it were a material draped on the bunk." Sabine depicted.

"How about red, orange and yellow so it looks like a fire. Phoenix does mean fire." Rae suggested.

Sabine squinted her eyes as she fixed her gaze on the bunk and tried to envision what that would look like, she slightly nodded her head "Yeah, I guess so...but, I don't know if I got enough of those colors."

Rae shrugged "Hey, it's your project. You do what you want."

"M'kay. Thanks." Sabine said "I guess I'll start it as soon as we get back from meeting the contact."

"Cool," Rae chirped.

There was a knock on the door and the two teenage girls turned around.

"Come in." Sabine called.

The door opened and Ezra stood at their door.

"What do you want, kid?" Sabine asked.

"We're going in a few. Hera wants us all ready." Ezra told "Rex is coming with us also."

"Are we taking the _Phantom_ or the _Ghost_?"Sabine asked.

"The _Ghost._ " Ezra answered.

"Alright." Sabine acknowledged.

"Cool." Ezra said and walked away from the door and it closed.

Rae looked up at Sabine "I'm going to the common room. See ya."

And Rae left as foretold, leaving Sabine to herself and creativity. Sabine turned back to the bunk and put her hand on her chin once more, trying to envision what would look best. She went over to her paints beside her bunk, all kept in a locked crate since she didn't want Chopper messing with them again. She took out her paints and got to work.

Sabine must've gotten really absorbed in her art work because before she knew it, Hera's voice came on the intercom telling them that they had arrived at their destination. Sabine let out an annoyed sigh and sat down her paints, grabbed her helmet and walked out of her room and to the common room where Rex, Zeb, Kanan ,Hera ,Rae , Ezra,Chopper and Athena all were.

"Alright Rex, you know this place a lot better than us. Do you possibly know where..." Hera looked at her data pad in her hand " 'Solarburn repairs and restorations' is?"

"Solarburn? Kanan, didn't you say that was your dad's last name?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's the place our dad worked as a mechanic." Kanan explained "That, or it's a coincidence."

"Alright, I do think I know where that is." Rex commented "I had to get a couple droids fixed there, it's not a nice place down there."

"Any Imperials?" Zeb asked.

"Not many in the Underworld of Coruscant. Crime is too bad for the Stormtroopers to want to be down here." Rex informed.

"How bad is the crime?" Ezra asked.

"On a scale of 1-10, 10." Rex answered "It ain't pretty down here."

"So, it's not a good idea to not have a weapon, is it?" Rae asked.

"Go get your blaster, we don't want to use lightsabers here." Kanan said and turned to Athena "You got a blaster?"

Athena shook her head, signalling it was a no.

"You can use my energy slingshot." Ezra offered "It doesn't kill, I know you got a big thing against that with your religion and all."

Athena nodded.

"Wait, there's a religion on Earth that forbids killing?" Rex asked, confused and surprised.

"Yeah" Ezra answered.

"Go and get your things. It's too dangerous to leave the ship here, so I'm going to go around the levels." Hera ordered.

"Alright." The three Force-sensitive teens chorused and went off in search for the items.

Sabine looked over to Kanan "So, your father's last name was Solarburn? Does that make you a Solarburn too?"

Kanan shrugged "I have no idea, but let's not say anything about that when we're out there. Someone might have a grudge against the family tree."

After a few moments, Rae came back into the room followed by Ezra then Athena. Rae now had a black holster on her hip with her blaster in it and Athena had a small cuff on her right arm with Ezra's old energy slingshot on it.

"Alright, let's go." Sabine said as she put her helmet on.

A little time later they found themselves walking out of the ship as Hera piloted it with Chopper by her side. Rae, Ezra,Athena and Kanan were wearing cloaks to conceal themselves, Sabine wore her helmet to conceal her own face. They walked down the opened lift gate to a space port sparsely lite with artificial light and filled with trash and other ships. There were a lot of droids just going around without any purpose and there was a horrid smell that made them almost puke. There was plenty of graffiti everywhere and mold, well...it looked like mold, they weren't sure what it was.

"Lead the way." Kanan said as he turned to Rex and coughed a little.

Rex nodded and he began to walk forward and the others followed. After a moment, the engines of the _Ghost_ were heard and the ship lifted out of the space port and took off. Rex lead the crew through the walkways. The streets were littered with sketchy looking people and litter all around. There were plenty of alcoholic drinks spilled on the streets and their bottles broken everywhere. Music blared from various places and neon lights lite most of the place.

"Alright if I can remember correctly, it's not too far down this way. It should have the name of the place plenty bright." Rex informed.

"Are we sure this contact is at this place?" Sabine asked "Seems a little risky to share information with all these people around if this guy doesn't want to be known."

"Probably not safe for this guy to leave, lots of Imperial presence on the surface." Rae said.

They continued down the walkway and as they walked, Ezra looked to his right and saw a memo board with faces appearing with their bounty and who placed the bounty. The screen turned from some scum bag to a familiar face. He stopped in his track and the others noticed and looked in the direction his gaze was. There was a picture of Athena from when Athena had battled the Inquisitors her first time and her eyes were red, her skin was a tone of gray with red stripes and her hair was coal black. The bounty amount in a yellow highlight said;

 _' 290,000,000 credits placed by the Galactic Empire;_ _Dume-_ _Wanted **DEAD** or alive'_

Sabine had never seen Athena with that appearance and it shocked her along with Rex. It especially surprised Athena, she never knew she turned that severally when that happened. The bounty was the biggest shock, no bounty had ever been placed on anyone before, the Empire must've wanted Athena really bad.

"Oh my Force, that's a large bounty..." Sabine said in astonishment "I never seen that large of bounty placed on anyone."

"Why would they put that big of a bounty on her?" Ezra asked.

"How do they know the kid's last name?" Zeb asked.

"I don't know...let's keep going. Not a good idea to stay anywhere too long." Kanan said and they started back down the street, lead by Rex.

They walked for another 5 minutes before Rex turned his attention up to a sign that said; _'Solarburn repairs and restoration'._ The sign was in red neon and had several of the letters burnt out. There was an open garage door in front of them all, all torn up and mostly held up with duct tape and rust and had some graffiti on it.

"This is the place?" Zeb questioned.

"Yeah." Kanan answered and walked into the garage and looked around.

In the shop there were speeder bikes, old droids, and oil practically stacked on top of each other because the place was so packed. The stench of fuel and oil filled the air as they walked a little further into the large garage-like building. They all scanned their sight around to find any sign of their contact.

"ONTHANT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU SON OF A-" They all heard a voice scream at the top of his lungs and they turned to see a green rodian. He looked around the age of 50 and he stopped as soon as he got a better glimpse of Kanan as he stood off to the far left of the crew. The man seemed shocked as soon as he saw Kanan and then he broke out in a laugh, almost cry.

Everyone was confused by this and looked at the older rodian as he laughed in almost denial.

"Are you the contact?" Rae asked as she looked directly towards the rodian.

The rodian looked at Kanan "Well, before I say anythin', I gotta close up shop." He walked out from behind a speeder bike and over to the garage door and he grabbed it and pulled it down to the floor, concealing them inside. He turned to the others and sighed "I'm guessing you're the rebels."

"Who are you?" Ezra asked as he pulled down the hood of his cloak

"I'm Strive. I'm the co-owner here." The rodian said.

Rae, Kanan and Athena also took off there hoods.

"Why did you call me Onthant?" Kanan asked.

Strive chuckled a little and smiled "I thought I'd never see you again...we thought you were dead...Well, Caleb, I see you grew to look just like your father."

Kanan widened his eyes "What do you know about him?"

Strive shrugged "Almost everything, we ran this place together. Though, it had gotten worse in the past 13 or 14 years since he left."

"Why did he leave?" Sabine asked "Doesn't sound like someone would just leave their business for no reason."

"He left because his wife was having their second child." Strive explained.

"What's the information you want to share with us?" Rae asked.

"I wanted to talk to y'all. I saw you on the news," Strive looked at Athena "I thought they left you on Earth. But, I guess you found your way into this galaxy, Syla."

"How do you know our names?" Kanan questioned "Especially her's?"

"Well...I been the one that named ya." Strive said "I mispronounced your mother's name and I pronounced Syla. Then ya father asked me what would be a male name from Cyla, and I said Caleb."

"Those don't even sound close." Kanan commented.

Strive shrugged "I guess I was really tired that day, I had just been tossed around like a rag doll by this trandoshan. Your mother kept the names either way."

"And you brought us here to tell us that?" Kanan asked, confused.

"Well...I brought you because Syla here is something probably a little more than you think." Strive said and reached into his pocket of his overalls and pulled out a holocron and handed it to Kanan "Your parents wanted me to give this to ya if I saw either one of you. I'm shocked that both of you are alive and know each other."

Kanan looked at the holocron as he took it out of the rodian's hand, he turned it in his palm as he gave it an odd stare "A holocron? Where did you get this from?"

The holocron was similar to Kanan's, but instead of most of the holocron being covered with metal with the blue rhombus's in the center of each face, it had very little covering the blue interior and only had thin lines to block the view of the inside of the device. It glowed a light blue and the edges where of a copper like material. The design was also different, it had symmetrical, wavy lines on each side of an oblong circle in the center of each face on the cube.

"It belonged to your mother." Strive explained "It'll explain somethings on why the Empire's so interested in Syla."

"Yeah...happens when ya got this whole 'rebellion' thing." Rex said.

"But, they never put a bounty so high." Sabine argued.

"Probably because of that market deal." Rae said.

"This is why your parents wanted you to stay on Earth." Strive said as he looked at Athena and sighed "Ya don't know what y'all are gettin yourselves knew something, something that I'm not not sure how to explain." Strive said "You should get going now, you don't want that to get into Imperial hands."

"Alright, " Kanan said and put the holocron under his cloak and on his belt and looked at the rodian "Thank you. You are always welcome to assist the rebellion."

The rodian shook his head "I'm sorry, I can't afford to do something like that."

"I guess we better get going." Rae suggested"I don't think the Empire can be too oblivious of us being at their capital. And a holocron isn't a good thing to carry around here."

"Yeah, you're right." Zeb agreed.

The rodian walked back over to the garage door and opened it, leading out to the outside world. The crew began to walk out the door, but was stopped when the rodian placed a hand on Kanan's shoulder and Kanan turned to him.

"I just wanted to say 'Happy birthday' before you left." Strive said.

Kanan looked at the rodian with confusion "It's my birthday?"

Strive shook his head "Yeah, I helped deliver ya. You were a crier."

"Well, thank you for everything. And...I guess sorry about being such a crier when I was born." said Kanan.

Strive smiled a little "Hey, I don't blame ya. Now, go on."

Kanan nodded and they walked out of the shop. Kanan and Zeb lead the group, followed by Sabine and Rex, then Ezra and Rae with Athena trailing along at the very back of the crew. They walked back the way they had come and mostly kept quiet.

They had been walking for a minute or two when Ezra looked back in Athena's direction behind him and saw that she looked a little upset "Hey, what's up?"

"The opposite of down." Athena answered solemnly with her vision still away from Ezra as she scanned her surroundings.

"Ha...ha." Ezra dryly laughed as he began to slow down so he walked next to Athena"Hey, when we get back, you want me to teach you how to use that slingshot? You taught me how to fight a little better hand-to-hand, I want to return the favor."

Athena shrugged "I don't know..."

Ezra looked at Athena, she wasn't seeming like her usual self. Yesterday, he figured it was because she was tired. Today, he was worried. _"Was it because of her parents being mentioned? she did sound a little bitter when talking about them leaving her...Or was it because of him_ _?"_ Ezra wondered in his mind.

"You okay? You seem a little down." Ezra asked.

"I'm fine." Athena answered and kept her gaze somewhere else, as if see were avoiding looking at Ezra.

Sabine had been listening to the two in the back and also had a small worry for Athena. Then an idea popped into her head;

 _"She's probably down because Kanan knows his birthday and she doesn't know her's. Maybe a little cake will get her more jovial..."_ Sabine smirked under her helmet at the idea. It was quite a good idea to Sabine, really, who doesn't like cake?

Kanan soon took his com off from his belt and pressed the button "Specter 2, we're heading to the rendezvous point. Where are you?"

"I'll be right there." Hera's voice spoke.

"Alright. Specter 1 out."Kanan put his com back on his belt and continued to walk.

After only a moment of walking, Athena felt something tug at her mind. As if she had just remembered something long forgotten, she found her hand creep to her wrist where she had Ezra's old energy slingshot attached and pulled it back a little as she kept it concealed under her cloak. It was as if she knew something would happen. Just as the moment had been predicted, it happened.

Athena turned her head to her right and a red flash came directly at her head. Time seemed to slow for had turned as the shot had been fired, she saw it hurdling at Athena along with Ezra. There wasn't so much time to blink before a reaction came. Athena moved her head to the side of the red blast so it would shoot behind her head.

The energy blast barely skimmed the right side of Athena's head and just above her ear along her hair and hit the top Ezra's right shoulder. Athena pulled the slingshot all the way back and a small energy orb formed when doing so. She released it in the direction of where the shot had come from. The orb flew through the air as the others turned back to see once they heard the shot being fired and Ezra gripped his shoulder in pain and let out a cry of pain.

The orb aimed at a cloaked figure, whom quickly ducked into the shadows. Rae, Zeb, Rex,Sabine and Kanan quickly pulled out their blasters and aimed them in the direction in which they last saw the one that fired the shot. Athena had the slingshot pulled back and readied for another attack.

"Where'd he go?" Ezra asked and he continued

"I don't know..." Sabine said.

They each looked around to see any signs of the cloaked figure wherever he or she hid there self. Seeing no signs after a few moments,they lowered their weapons but not their guard.

Kanan looked to his Padawan as he put his blaster back into the holster on his leg "You ok?"

"I-I'll be alright." Ezra assured as he continued to grip his shoulder, now starting to seep a puddle of red."

"We better get to the ship now." Rex said "We don't need any more shots at us."

"Yeah. Let's go." Kanan agreed "We can't stop moving. Athena, help him keep some pressure on that."

They all then put away their weapons away and started their way back to the ship and Athena went to Ezra's side in aid.

He waved her off "I'm fine, I'll take of it when we get back to the ship."

The crew walked a much faster pace and their alteration heightened as they continued down the street, passing the pedestrians they had minutes ago. Athena kept close watch of Ezra as he gripped his shoulder and stood very close to him to make sure that no further injury would come.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Athena asked.

Ezra nodded "Yeah..."

They walked to the station where they had been dropped off where there were various other ships all over. They all scanned over for the _Ghost_ to appear for them to go home.

"I don't see her." Zeb said "Where is she?"

"She should be here any second." Kanan assured and turned to Ezra "Ezra, you ok?"

"Yeah." Ezra squeaked, obviously having pain.

Kanan sighed and came over to his Padawan and looked over his shoulder "It's not too bad, we can have it checked out in the med bay."

"No! I hate the doctors!" Ezra whined.

"Well...it's minor enough we can just treat it on the ship." Kanan said and turned to look for the ship "We'll have to get some medicine on it."

Ezra nodded in agreement "Alright."

Sabine turned her gaze upwards to see the familiar _Ghost_ beginning to decline in another part of the dock and pointed in its' direction "There!"

The others turned their heads to where Sabine was pointing and saw the ship.

"Alright, let's go." Rex said and they started off in the direction of the _Ghost._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! So for I got like 6 people that say they'd read a story about Kanan's and Athena's parents meeting, anyone else? I'll post it as soon as I get 10 people that say they will read it.**

 **Please review! Thanks! (:**


	44. Chapter 44- Chopper& a fire extinguisher

**Hey guys! I want you to know that there is another book with Athena and the crew in it. It's by _Greenninjaisbae_ and it's called 'Bonds'. Check it out! It's really cool. And I want everyone to know I GAVE FULL PERMISSION TO ****_Greenninjaisbae_** **TO USE ATHENA (AND MY OTHER OCs) IN HER BOOK. **

**I wanted everyone to know that so no one says she stole Athena, I indeedly gave her permission. And if anyone else want to write something using Athena or any other of my OCs, just ask and it's very likely I'll say yes if you promise to at least mention that I made my OCs. And thank you _Greenningaisbae_ for doing that story, that means a lot to me (and I'm popular? really? That's a first...hehe...jk. Thanks! That made my day!) :)**

 **And so far the count for people that's read a story about Kanan's and Athena's parents meeting is 7. I will make it as soon as I get up to 10 people . Would anyone else read that?**

 **And I have to say this sentence because I'm a Cleveland Cavaliers fan: "WOOOOOOOOO! WE WON! YEAH! ABOUT TIME!" (But seriously, I love the CAVs and anything Cleveland)**

* * *

 ** _A little while later (10:45)_**

Kanan was in his room and fiddling with the holocron supposedly once owned by his mother as the _Ghost_ was now back with the fleet. He tossed and turned the cube in his hands as it glowed dimly a blueish-green. He was not sure whether to open the holocron or not, he was confused. The man that apparently knew his parents so well had told him that today was his birthday.

How was he supposed to handle that? Kanan never really had an actual date set for his birthday and didn't really have the time to have a birthday celebration for himself. He always had wondered when he was a little youngling back at the Temple what it would be like to have a birthday like other kids. He even wondered that to himself after the Empire took over.

It had always been pushed aside though, the thought of having a birthday. After the years of the Empire's reign, it didn't cross his mind too often. When he first met Hera, she did ask about his birthday once but he told her that Jedi don't have given birthdays and she never asked since. Now that it was apparently his birthday, he wondered if he wanted to even celebrate it. What good would it do?

Kanan turned the cube of a holocron in his hand once more and paused. Strive did say that his parents wanted the rodian to give this holocron to Athena of him if he saw either alive. And his parents thought he was dead, probably from Order 66. Would Athena want to see what's on the holocron? This question ran throughout Kanan's mind.

There was a small knock on his door and he called for whoever was knocking to come in. The door opened, showing Athena, she now had a small stripe of missing hair on her ponytail where the blaster had shaved of the small amount of hair. Her apparel was still the same as it was yesterday and earlier today along with her hair and eye color.

"What's up?" Kanan asked.

"I wanted to say 'Happy birthday, bro.' to you." Athena shrugged "That ok?"

"Yeah, I don't think you have to ask."

"Well, I know some people hate to talk about their birthday, so..." Athena trailed off "I didn't know if you wanted to talk about your birthday or not."

"It's fine." Kanan waved it off "I'll probably get used to it. You ever like your birthdays on Earth?"

Athena paused for a moment, and bit her upper lip and looked at the ground with a small depressed sigh. Kanan noticed and quickly changed the subject;

"Never mind. But, could you give me some advice on birthdays?" Kanan asked.

"Um...I don't know. I guess, have fun?" Athena told in an unsure voice.

"Ok..." Kanan trailed off and looked back at the holocron and then at his sister "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to open our mom's holocron. I think you have the right to see it as much as me."

Athena shrugged "I don't know...did you open it yet?"

Kanan shook his head "No, I was wondering if you wanted to see what's in it first."

"That guy gave it to you, maybe you should open it first. I don't even know how a holocron works. The only experience I've had with one is when your's hit me in the head."

"Yeah, but I still think you should have a look at it. You haven't even held it."

"Maybe later." Athena shrugged.

"Alright," Kanan responded and sat the holocron next to him on his meditation seat "Athena, are you ok? You seem to be lacking in confidence in the Force."

Athena shrugged "I don't know, I guess it's because I can't seem to be able to use the Force. Ever since Kamino, it's like my Force abilities had gone away. I can still sense things, but I can't seem to use the Force to move objects. "

"Hm...here, let's talk." Kanan gestured next to him on his meditation seat and Athena walked into Kanan's cabin,sat next to her older brother and looked up at him "What do you mean you don't think you're able to use the Force to move objects?"

"At Kamino, I Force-jumped and it faltered and I fell in mid-air. And when Ezra and I were fighting off the Imperials, I was using the Force to pull the blasters out of the Stormtrooper's hands but it didn't work. And I haven't used the Force since." Athena explained "But, I can still sense people's emotions and Ahsoka and I apparently have a bond in the Force and she saw my nightmare."

"Do you think you can attempt to pick up an object with the Force?" Kanan asked "This happens once and awhile with all Padawans, it happens when you start to loose trust within the Force."

"Maybe, but I'm not even sure I know what the Force is. It doesn't make much sense to me." Athena told.

"No one really knows what the Force is, it's always a mystery."

"Then how am I supposed to trust it?"

"You just do, you've seen how the Force has helped you. Trust that it will do so again." Kanan explained and picked up the holocron next to him and held it in front of Athena "Practice with this, you'll get the hang of it eventually."

Athena gingerly took it out his hand and looked over the cube with a curious stare as she turned it in her hands "Thanks, I will. But I still think you should open it first, you're the first born."

"I have my own holocron, now you have your own." Kanan assured "I think our mom would want you to have it, you need guidance within the Force the most."

Athena let out a depressed sigh at the thought of her mother "Yeah, I guess so."

Kanan gave a comforting smile "I know, I wish I could've met her too."

"I just wonder what she and our dad where like." Athena admitted.

"Well, you saw what our mom looks like. And apparently I look just like our dad." Kanan pointed out.

"Yeah...well, I'll get going. Happy birthday, bro." Athena walked out of Kanan's cabin and the door closed behind her.

* * *

 ** _Later (10:50)_**

Ezra was in the common room treating to his wound on his shoulder. They were back with the fleet, and Ezra still refused to go see the medical droid. He moved the collar of his shirt so he'd be able to place the ointment Hera had given him to rub on his blaster wound. It wasn't a scar much, it just barely got the top of his shoulder, but it still burned like Tatooine's suns.

He was having trouble with the collar of his orange shirt and putting the cream on his scar. The cloth of his shirt kept covering the area he needed to apply the ointment to. Ezra sighed and gave it a break. A moment later, he stood up and decided to take a break away from the whole thing of tending his wound and walked to the cockpit where he always enjoyed watching the stars.

He was walking past his shared cabin he shared with Zeb when he felt a hard yank on the back of his shirt and was pulled into his cabin as he let out a surprised yell. He felt a hand cover his mouth immediately and he looked at the hand to see that it belonged to a familiar lasat. He pulled the hand off his mouth as the door to their cabin closed and looked at the lasat behind him and saw that others were also in their cabin. Rae, Chopper,Sabine and Hera must've called this secret meeting in their cabin beforehand.

"What's the deal!?" Ezra exclaimed and was immediately followed by a shushing from them all.

"Quiet!" Zeb hissed under his breath.

"What's this about?" Ezra asked confused, and still a little loud.

"Lower your voice, we want to talk about Kanan's birthday plans." Sabine explained in a low voice as she now no longer had her helmet on.

"Oh..." Ezra realized.

"Hera, you've known him the longest. What does he like?" Rae asked in a soft voice.

"Other than fighting Imperials? Um...just getting some peace." Hera thought "And I noticed he's got a thing for sweet foods."

"I know a recipe for uj cake, we could make that." Sabine offered.

"Wait, why isn't Athena here?" Ezra asked "It's her brother after all, maybe she'd know something about him and birthdays."

"Couldn't find her." Rae answered.

"Do we have the ingredients for uj cake?" Hera asked "Or can you improvise?"

"I'm an artist, I can make it work." Sabine assured "Now, does anyone know what he'd like for a gift?"

"Maybe we can get him some new gloves. Those gloves of his have gone through hello and back." Hera told.

"Hello?" Zeb questioned.

"From the other side, I must have called a thousand times ..." Rae sang quietly and chuckled.

Hera smiled "That was perfect right there. But, I got it from Athena, she's got some pretty good fake swearing words."

"Well, where can we get new gloves for him without him knowing we're getting him a gift?" Ezra asked.

"I have some gloves I've been meaning to give him for a while now." Hera offered.

"I can decorate the kitchen if you want." Rae offered "His favorite color is blue, isn't it? Or is it green?"

"Both." Hera answered"You, Chopper and Zeb decorate. Ezra, you and I will distract Kanan from the kitchen and Sabine will make the uj cake."

"Sounds like a plan." Zeb confirmed "But, what do we decorate with?"

"Anything, and make a card while you're at it." Hera told "Something nice, please. This is the first birthday he's ever been able to celebrate."

"Ok, what if Athena shows up? What job do we give her?" Ezra asked.

"To help distract Kanan." Sabine answered "She can always just say she needs help understanding what the heck a hologram is. They don't have them on Earth."

"True." Rae agreed. "That'll work."

"What do you want me to do to distract Kanan?" Ezra questioned.

"Maybe you and him can go see where Athena is, that's always a wild goose chase." Hera offered.

Ezra nodded in acknowledgement "Ok, will do."

Hera looked around the group "All clear?"

They all applied yes.

"Alright, Operation; Kanan's b-day is a go." Sabine told.

"Wait, let's not all leave at once." Rae suggested "It'll look suspicious."

"Ok, I'll leave now and a little while later Hera will leave so we can distract Kanan. Then Rae and Sabine so it looks like they were talking and leaving Chopper and Zeb to leave a little while after." Ezra proposed "Sound good?"

"Alright." Hera agreed "Sounds good."

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later**_

Sabine was in the kitchen making the uj cake with what she had while Zeb, Chopper and Rae were putting up streamers made of duct tape folded in half. Rae had to stand on top of Chopper as she taped up the green duct tape on the walls so it'd be as even as Zeb's. They had colored blue stripes on the tape so it'd be both of Kanan's favorite colors.

"Chopper! Stop moving! I'm gonna fall!" Rae complained.

Chopper let out a line of rude comments in droid language.

"No, _you're_ the rude one! You couldn't have just flown and decorated the walls?!" Rae exclaimed.

"Rae, Chopper, quiet. Kanan might hear us." Sabine warned.

"Just decorate the table instead, I got it." Zeb suggested.

"Alri- AH!." Rae yelled as Chopper quickly moved from out beneath her feet and she fell backwards.

Zeb, standing next to Rae caught the kid by her arm just as she was falling. Sabine turned around and scolded at Chopper along with Rae and Zeb.

"Chopper! I told you to be quiet!" Sabine hissed "Making the kid fall isn't going to help!"

Chopper beeped something again in droid language.

"Shut it, C1-10P. Before I rip your battery out." Sabine warned and turned back to the cake she was preparing.

"Thanks." Rae told Zeb "Can I have the duct tape?"

Zeb, having the roll in his hand, handed the duct tape to the brown eyed girl and she pulled some tape and tore it off and handed the roll back to the lasat. Zeb went back to decorating the walls and Rae went over to the table and began to make some duct tape stripes that'd hang off the table in a decorative manner. She would've done a duct tape flower in a duct tape vase, but she didn't think anyone would recognize the Earth flowers, except Athena, she had learned to make with duct tape.

There was a swish of the door, showing the Twi'lek pilot walking into the kitchen and the door closed behind her "Ok, everything going good?"

"Yeah." Zeb answered as he continued to hang up the duct tape.

Hera looked at the duct tape with a strange expression "Um...what is that?"

"Duct tape. It's from Earth." Rae answered.

"It won't leave a mess, right?" Hera asked as she turned to the young Jedi in training.

"It shouldn't." Rae assured "Kanan got any suspicion about his birthday plans?"

Hera shook her head "No, he and Ezra are searching for Athena, no one seems to know where she is."

"She's probably focusing on the holocron that belonged to her mom." Sabine guessed.

"No one knows where she is, so I don't know." Hera told.

"Huh...ok. This uj cake should be done in a little while, just gotta cook it." Sabine gestured to the uj cake "It's a common dish on Mandalore."

"Good. I wrapped Kanan's gift in some paper and put a ribbon on it. He should like them, I hope." Hera told.

"Let's just hope Ezra can hold Kanan off for a little while longer." Zeb got more tape and continued to decorate the wall.

* * *

 _ **With Kanan and Ezra**_

Kanan followed Ezra through the command ship's halls in search for his sister after Ezra and Hera had urged him to look for her. Kanan reluctantly agreed, even after he told them that he had just seen Athena only a fifteen minutes ago. Him and Ezra continued to pass other rebels as they ventured in search for Athena.

"Why are we even looking on the command ship?" Kanan exclaimed "I just saw her on the _Ghost_!"

"Did we find Athena on the _Ghost_?"Ezra asked as he turned his head back at his Master "No, so we're looking over here."

"But why are we looking for her in the first place?" Kanan questioned.

"Because Hera told us she wants to talk to her about something." Ezra made up.

"Still, I just saw her not too long ago."Kanan pointed out.

They took a turn down a hall and saw a familiar togruta walking down the hall in their direction.

"There, why don't we just ask Ahsoka?" Kanan asked as he gestured to Ahsoka.

"Wait! Um..."

Too late.

"Ahsoka, do you know where Athena is?" Kanan asked as Ahsoka came up to them.

"Yes. How the meeting with the contact?" Ahsoka asked "Any information he shared?"

"He gave us a holocron that apparently belonged to Athena's and my mom." Kanan told "I gave Athena the holocron not too long ago."

"And it's his birthday!" Ezra exclaimed in joy as he gestured to his Master, Kanan did a facepalm.

"Ezra...not everyone needs to know it's my birthday."

Ahsoka looked surprised "Happy birthday. How did you come across your mother's holocron and your birth date?"

"The contact was apparently a friend of mine and Athena's parents. He met us at the shop he and our father ran." Kanan explained.

"Apparently he was a crier when he was an infant." Ezra shared, smiling.

Kanan took his hand away from his forehead and looked at his Padawan with a harsh stare "Seriously, do you have to share _everything_?"

Ezra shrugged.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile "Yeah, Athena is in her room. I could tell she had been attempting to meditate, I think my Force presence may have been a distraction and I left my cabin and came to here."

"Thanks." Kanan thanked and walked past her and in the direction of Athena's cabin, Ezra lagged behind just out of earshot of Kanan and turned to Ahsoka.

"You're up to something..." Ahsoka inferred "Surprise birthday party?"

Ezra shook his head "Please just try to distract him from the _Ghost's_ kitchen. Please?"

Ahsoka smiled and nodded, Ezra then went off in the direction of his Master.

After he caught up to him, he looked up at him "How old are you turning?"

"Thirty." Kanan answered "Remember? I'm fourteen years older than you, and you're about to be sixteen."

"Ok, so does that mean Athena's supposed to be actually fourteen then? Since you're sixteen years older?" Ezra asked.

Kanan thought on that "Well, yeah. But we aren't sure of her birthday, so I guess we just base her age off of mine."

"Oh..." Ezra acknowledged "So that means that Earth seriously messed up her birthdate?"

Kanan nodded "Yeah... well remember Ezra, Earth doesn't have nearly as advanced technology as us. They can hardly make it to their moon and back."

"Is that why they are so isolated compared to the rest of us? Because of their lack of space technology?"

"Yeah."

"Then why doesn't the rest of us go there and spread the technology?"Ezra ask "Why does Earth then portray our technology as fake?"

Kanan shrugged "I have no idea. That always confused me too."

The two stopped at Athena's cabin door and Kanan was about to knock when Ezra stopped him.

"Wait, maybe she's sleeping."

Kanan gave his Padawan a look "Ahsoka just told us she was meditating, and you just pestered me to come over here when you could've done this yourself!"

"Yeah, but maybe we should check in the Force first." Ezra came up with an excuse to keep his Master away from his secret birthday plans.

Kanan sighed "Fine, but I'm going to double your training if this is for nothing."

Ezra let out a nervous smile, hating the idea of his training being doubled "Ok."

Ezra and Kanan both closed their eyes and searched through the Force. Ezra was personally hoping Athena's Force signature would be hidden so he could get Kanan to be stalled even more by searching the ship again. But, his hopes were soon gone once he could noticeably tell of Athena's Force signature was awake and in her cabin. He and his Master opened his eyes and Kanan knocked on the door.

"Athena?"

"What do you want?" Athena's voice asked through the door.

Kanan opened the door and the Master and apprentice saw Athena was sitting at her desk on her chair that was near her bed with the holocron on the desk.

"Hera apparently wants to talk to you." Kanan answered as he and Ezra stood in the doorway.

Athena looked in their direction "Ezra, how's your blaster wound? I didn't get to talk to ya after we got back."

They could tell by Athena's tone of voice that she was a lot more calm, cool and collective than her usual self. She seemed to have lost all of her kiddish self and was replaced by a mature person.

"Oh...it's fine. I put some stuff on it and it's better. Thanks." Ezra told and gestured to the holocron "You trying to open the holocron?"

"There is no try." Athena reminded"But, yeah."

Ezra smiled a little "Hey, did you start your lightsaber construction yet?"

Athena shook her head "No, still just a kyber crystal."

"Yeah, you and I were supposed to find what you wanted to make to look like yesterday but you fell asleep." Kanan pointed out "But anyways, let's go. Hera wants to talk to you."

Athena stood from her chair "Alright, what about?"

"I have no idea. Hera just sent Ezra and me to get you." Kanan explained.

"Ok." Athena acknowledged and picked up the holocron if front of her and placed it on her top bunk. Her bottom bunk now barely had any frost left of it, but she still had some frost.

Ezra was desperately thinking of different ways he could stall Kanan from getting back to the ship so he wouldn't ruin the surprise. He knew that the others weren't ready yet, it hadn't been too long since they had sent them off the ship on their fake mission.

"Hey Athena, what does your kyber crystal look like? I never got to see it." Ezra came up with an excuse to stall.

Athena looked back at Ezra with a slightly surprised look and then back at her bunk and opened her drawer on the bottom bunk which had her phone, earbuds, MP3 player, and sketchbook along with her rainbow kyber crystal. She reached into the drawer and picked up the kyber crystal with two fingers and held it up so Ezra could see it.

"Huh, it changes colors?" Ezra asked, further continuing his stalling.

Athena shook her head in agreement "Yeah."

"Cool. Will it change colors like that when it's a saber?" Ezra questioned.

"I do not know." Athena answered and put the kyber crystal back in her drawer and shut the drawer.

"Hey, did you hear it was Kanan's birthday?" Ezra asked, gesturing to Kanan.

Kanan glared at Ezra "Seriously? She was there with us!"

Ezra let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged "Hey, just wondering."

Kanan shook his head and sighed "I can't believe you sometimes." and he looked at Athena "Come on, let's go."

Ezra looked at Athena and shared a nervous glare, trying to signal to her that he was trying to get him away from the _Ghost_ for his birthday surprise to not be ruined. Athena noticed this and it took her a second to realize what Ezra was attempting to tell her without words, she gave a small nod and long blink to confirm that she knew what Ezra had meant by the stare.

Athena looked at her brother and came up with a plan "Hey, let's go to the training room. I kinda wanna see if I can control my powers a little better."

"But Hera wanted us-" Kanan was cut off.

"She won't mind if we're a little late." Ezra assured "In fact, she might be a little happier if Athena get's her freezing under control here rather than on her ship."

"But-" Kanan was interrupted once again.

"Let's go." Athena told as she walked past the two out of her room and down the hall.

Kanan let out a frustrated mumble as he followed his sister and Padawan down the hall "This family will be the death of me."

* * *

"AHHHH!" Sabine yelled as she waved a towel above a flaming pan which had once been her cake as it laid on the counter.

"CHOPPER! FIRE!" Rae screamed as she ran out of the room to go find the droid to put out the fire.

Zeb came over to Sabine and fanned the flames of the cake to go out with his hands "AH! WHERE'S THAT RUSTBUCKET?!"

The smoke alarms started to sound through the ship as the flames continued to engulf the uj cake on the counter. Hera soon had come into the the kitchen with wide eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hera screamed.

"DOES IT MATTER RIGHT NOW?!" Sabine responded as she and Zeb continued to fan out the flames of the once uj cake.

Hera dashed out of the kitchen with her calling "CHOPPER! PUT OUT THE FIRE, FORCE HOOVER DAM YOU!"

The smoke alarms had been installed a little after the 'Zeb and Ezra cooking bread' incident a little while back by Hera. Sadly, no one ever got around to put in the sprinkler system, which they desperately needed in the kitchen with the birthday cake right then. The alarms must have been louder than what they had originally thought because Zeb was barely tolerating the sound without losing hearing and Kanan stormed into the kitchen with Ezra and Athena on his heels as they tried to pull him away from the surprise and sudden fire.

The trio soon saw the flames and they all looked at Athena to do something.

"ATHENA! PUT THE FLAMES OUT!" Sabine shouted over the alarms.

"Uh..." Athena was obviously dumbfounded and not sure what to do.

"SYLA!" Kanan yelled at his little sister.

Athena panicked a little and instead of freezing the flames, she began to control the directions of the flames. Athena put her right arm, still having the slingshot on it, and began to make a swirl of the flames. Sabine and Zeb quickly moved away from the burnt uj cake as Athena raised the flames and began to swirl them around to center them just over the pan in a narrow spiral.

Her hair slowly began to fade from bleach blonde to a strawberry red and her skin tone began to tan into a golden shade along with her eyes turning to an amber color. She managed to have the flames to form a sphere and leave the uj cake and burn within itself as it began to float a few feet in front of her in a flaming ball. Her outfit began to slowly change too, instead of the long ice train that went to her ankles, it transformed into a much shorter skirt over Athena's now black pants and her armor began to change to a color of a flame with charcoal black on the edges on each armor plate. Her straps to her tank top soon changed so they were like a normal tank top and no longer crossed.

"Athena! What are you doing?!" Ezra exclaimed "You couldn't have just froze it?!"

Athena continued to walk a little closer to the fire ball and swirled her hands around it to compress the flames into a denser sphere as it floated. The sphere continued to shrink as Athena continued to wave her hands around it and it began to get hotter as she continued to make it more dense. Soon,the ball of flames had compressed down to the size of a baseball and felt about the same temperature as the Tatooine 's breathing started to become labored and her skin tone seemed to be a sunburnt tan now and her hair turned a more vibrant red.

Suddenly, Chopper bursted through the door wailing as if her were a siren and everyone turned to look at the droid's dramatic entrance with Hera and Rae on his tail.

 _"BEEE-WHOOO BEEE-WHOOO BEEE-WHOOO!"_ Chopper wailed as he rolled into the kitchen, as soon as he saw the fire ball above her hands he sprayed the fire extinguisher at Athena and the flames.

The flames soon died out with the blaring of the smoke alarms, but Chopper continued to spray Athena with the foam. Athena spat the foam out as it flew at her and put her arms out to protect herself for moments after as the others had a small laugh at Athena being sprayed with the fire extinguisher for an extended time and she spat the foam out.

"CHOPPER! IT'S OUT! STOP IT! I'M NOT FREAKING THE FIRE!" Athena complained.

"Alright, Chopper. Quite it." Hera told as she patted the droid to stop.

Chopper stopped spraying and let out a string of mopey beeps as Athena wiped away the foam.

Athena looked at Hera "Thank you."

Ezra chuckled as Athena's face now was covered in white foam. Athena glared at the teen and flung some of the foam off her finger at his face, cutting his laugh short and Athena continued to remove the extinguisher foam off of her.

Kanan turned around the room and his gaze landed on Sabine and Zeb "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Zeb assured.

"How did the fire st-" Kanan's gaze fell upon the counter where the charred uj cake sat with a melted candle not too far away from it. Kanan looked around the room to see the duct tape streamers and decor that Rae and Zeb had done and a realization came over him "Oh..."

"Surprise..." Rae flatty cheered with her hands waving.

Kanan let out a small smile and turned around the room "This was why you guys were doing anything to get me away fromt the ship? Huh?"

Ezra shrugged "Yeah...sorry the surprise got ruined."

Kanan looked back at his Padawan and gave a comforting smile "I still love what you guys did." Kanan turned to Sabine and Zeb and gestured to the charred cake "What was that?"

"A uj cake." Sabine answered "I kinda got the flame too close to the syrup and it caught on fire."

"Hey, let's look on the positive side;" Rae told "No one got burned."

Kanan looked around the room and he looked at Hera "You planned this, didn't you?"

Hera smiled "You deserve a birthday. Happy birthday, love."

"Wait, what's uj cake?" Athena asked "Never heard of it."

"Oh...kid, you haven't lived then." Sabine shook her head and smiled.

"I personally love things more on the burnt things anyways." Kanan commented and went to Athena and put a hand on her shoulder "But, you're trying it first. Tell us if you throw up or not."

Athena sighed "Just like my foster brothers, huh?"

Kanan chuckled "No, I'm biological so you can't get rid of me."

Athena let out an annoyed sigh "Great..."

"Wait, your foster brothers had made you try foods first to see if you get sick?" Zeb asked with surprise.

Athena nodded "Yeah, one time a few of my foster brothers told me to eat a cookie that had been under the couch for a month."

"Why did you listen to them?!" Kanan exclaimed.

Athena shrugged again "It was a triple dog dare. You never back down from a triple dog dare with your siblings, ever."

"If you do?" Sabine asked.

"Then your body may never be found." Athena answered. The others facial expressions went to shocked as Athena told them that and Athena broke out laughing "I'm kidding!"

Kanan looked at his little sister with shock still across his face "You scare me sometimes."

Athena smirked "Then I'm doing my job as your little sister."

"Let's just eat cake." Kanan suggested with a smirk.

"Kanan, it's your birthday. You get first pick for you slice." Sabine smirked.

Kanan's smile faded quickly at the thought of eating the uj cake that now was not too far off from being a pile of ash and gulped "O-ok."

Sabine went over to the ashes of the uj cake and picked up the knife not too far away from the cake and began to cut the once cake. The cake ashes then were cut into squares and Sabine shrugged.

"I did my best. Happy birthday, Kanan." and Sabine walked away from the cake.

A few moments later, they all found themselves holding a square of the once uj cake on a plate as they gathered by the table and just pushed around the cake, except Chopper. No one really wanted to eat the cake, but no one wanted to seem like a party-pooper either so the cake war began to see whom would eat the cake first. Kanan sat at the table nearest to the wall with Hera next to him and Ezra on the end of the table. Zeb sat across from Kanan, Rae sat next to Zeb and Sabine sat on the end across from Ezra as Athena stood.

"Athena, ya sure you don't wanna sit?" Ezra asked "I can always move."

Athena shook her head "No, I'm good. Thanks."

"Has anyone eaten their cake yet?" Rae asked.

They all remained quiet at that question.

Athena then remembered something "Oh! Guys! We gotta get him to blow out a candle!"

"Did we not just learn what happens when fire and this crew meet?" Kanan asked rhetorically.

"We still gotta get you to blow out a candle." Athena pointed out "Do we even have a candle anymore?"

"Yeah, the candle's on the counter." Sabine instructed.

"Thanks." Athena thanked and went over to the counter and picked up the small candle, partially burnt and went over to the table and tossed the candle at Kanan "Here ya go."

Kanan caught the candle in his hands and looked over at Athena "Athena, we shouldn't be doing anything that involves this family and fire together."

"Let's just pretend that it's lit." Ezra suggested.

"Sounds good. Come on, love, just go with it. This is the first birthday we've celebrated for you." Hera looked over at Kanan.

Kanan sighed and stuck the candle into the ashes of his birthday uj cake and rolled his eyes "Fine. But no singing."

"Happy birthday to you," Sabine, Zeb, Hera, Rae, Athena, and Ezra sang as Chopper beeped the song " Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Kanan, Happy birthday to you."

Kanan just looked around the table "Really?"

"Blow out the candle." Zeb teased as he chortled.

Kanan gave him a look and blew out the fake flame sarcastically.

"Um...Hey Kanan, I don't think it's out." Rae joked.

Kanan rolled his eyes and took the candle out of his piece of cake.

"Kanan! Don't burn yourself!" Athena comically exclaimed.

Kanan looked at his sister and threw the candle back at her "Here."

Athena caught the candle and it immediately erupted into flames at the wick on contact. Athena let out a scream as she batted the candle in her hands and backed away from the others to prevent further flames.

"Woah, Athena!" Ezra yelled as he stood up to help.

Chopper made a wailing noise and came over to the 'rescue' and sprayed Athena with the fire extinguisher again, along with Ezra. The foam slightly had traveled to the table where the others were in small amounts. The candle quickly died out, but Chopper still continued to spray the two teens.

"CHOPPER!" Athena and Ezra both yelled as they both spat out the foam and blocked it with their arms.

"Chop, let 'em be." Sabine told.

Chopper ended the spraying of the fire extinguisher at the two and both teens were covered in the foam. The door behind them swished open to reveal Ahsoka, holding a piece of folded paper with Rex beside her. The two looked at Ezra and Athena, now covered in foam and gave them a strange stare.

"What...happened?" Rex asked.

"Athena, why is your attire like that? And why are you both covered in foam?" Ahsoka questioned and turned to the others sitting at the table and held up the piece of folded paper "I made you a card, Kanan."

"Thanks, put it by the cake." Kanan gestured to the charred uj cake.

Rex and Ahsoka looked at the cake and did not know what to think of it.

"Um...that's a cake?" Rex asked.

"Hey!" Sabine complained "I put a lot of effort into that!"

"Yeah Rex, go ahead and have a slice. It's delicious." Kanan encouraged with a devious smile.

Hera looked at Kanan"Don't."

Athena and Ezra wiped away the foam on their faces and the rest of themselves and spat out whatever foam had gotten into their mouth. And Athena held up the now blackened candle in her hands and gave it a disappointed look.

"I think I may want to stay away from all things flammable ..."

"Ya think?" Ezra sarcastically asked as he turned to Athena. Athena glared at him and flung some foam at him again and Ezra sighed "Rude."

"What kind of cake _was_ that?" Rex asked as he turned back to the ashes of the once cake.

"A uj cake." Sabine answered "Go ahead, try some."

"Eh..."Rex really didn't want to eat the cake, it looked like a vaporized object trampled by bantha "No thank you."

"Come on! It could be really good!" Rae encouraged.

Rex sighed and went over to the cake where there was one square left of the ash cake and a fork. Rex shook his head and turned his head away from it "Nope."

"Why not?!" Sabine fake whined "I put a lot of effort into that!"

"I heard the smoke alarms!" Rex argued "Now I know why..."

"Come on Rex, eat the cake." Ahsoka encouraged with a small smile "It won't hurt to try."

"Ahs- really...wha-...wh-...th-..."Rex stammered and sighed "I'm not eating ashes."

"Come on..." Ahsoka trailed off.

Rex sighed once more and turned back to the burnt cake and crinkled up his nose as he put the cake slice on the plate with the fork and held the plate up and he turned back to the others. He reluctantly took the fork and stabbed it into the cake piece and looked at Ahsoka for help.

"Ahsoka? Really?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka smiled with amusement and nodded "Go on..."

Rex let out a sigh and took a small bit of the cake and picked it up with the fork and held it up and gave it a strange look. He sighed again and reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the piece of burnt cake. It tasted like pure ashes from a fire and Rex had to spit and gag it out and onto his plate as he let out a displeased shout.

"That was horrid!" Rex began to wipe his mouth on his arm "Gah! Horrid!"

The others chuckled at Rex's gagging at the cake, especially Ahsoka.

"I guess we should give compliments to the chief?" Athena joked.

"So now we had cake, you can open the card, Kanan." Ahsoka walked over to the table and handed Kanan the card.

Kanan took the card out of her hands "Thanks." and opened the card to show the words ' _Happy Birthday, Kanan'_

"What does it say?" Rae asked.

"It says 'Happy Birthday, Kanan.' " Kanan told and looked at Ahsoka "Best birthday card I've gotten in my life."

"It's your only card, that's why." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Hey, I appreciate it." Kanan assured "Thank you."

Hera turned to Zeb, Rae and Sabine then Ezra "Didn't I tell you guys to make a card?"

"Um..." Was all they could say and rub the backs of their necks.

Hera rolled her eyes "I should have done it myself." and she remembered Kanan's gift "Oh, Kanan! I almost forgot! We got you a gift."

Kanan looked at the Twi'lek beside him "You guys got me a gift? When?"

"Just a minute." Hera told and she stood from the table and exited the room in search of Kanan's gift, she soon came back with a small, wrapped object in her hands that she handed to Kanan as she sat in her former seat "Open it."

The gift was no bigger than Kanan's hands and was wrapped in some scrap paper that had paint splatters all over it, probably one of Sabine's old stencils she threw away. The present had a black ribbon tied around the gift and came to a bow in the front. Kanan unwrapped the paper and ribbon to show a pair of black gloves like his, but in better condition. He had a small, appreciative, smile as he held the new gloves in his hands.

"Thanks. You didn't have to get me anything." Kanan thanked.

Hera shrugged "Hey, it's your first birthday, love. You deserve something."

Kanan's smile grew a little "Thanks, my gloves have gone through a lot in the past couple weeks. Including Earth."

Kanan took off his gloves he had on his hands, there were bite marks in the one glove from when the bat had attacked him and the two gloves were both badly worn down. He placed the gloves on the table next to his plate and put on the new gloves he had just received, each having that 'new product' smell. That would quickly be worn away after working on anything wrong with the _Ghost_.

"Thanks guys." Kanan thanked once more "I guess I can get used to having a birthday."

* * *

 **I'M SO HAPPY! I'M A HUGE CLEVELAND FAN!** **I'm a Cleveland Indians fan, I root for the Cleveland Browns and I'm a CAVs fan. And the weird thing is that I don't even live in Cleveland yet I love a lot of Cleveland teams.** **But, seriously, CLEVELAND NEEDED TO WIN A CHAMPIONSHIP IN _SOMETHING._ Really, you know someone has a lot of hope and faith in a team if they continuously root for Cleveland anything. Trust me, I know. **

**Quick fact; The Detroit Lions, Cleveland Browns (current iteration), Jacksonville Jaguars, and Houston Texans are the only current teams that have never played in a Super Bowl.**

 **Thanks for reading, bye! Please review! (:**


	45. Chapter 45- Sabacc

**I know that I have a plot hole on 'how do Rae and Athena keep their phones charged?', and the answer I have to that I will probably put in the story soon. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you guys won't believe how much your reviews are helping me in more ways than one. And sorry it took this long to say this, I am just that forgetful when it comes to things like that. Thanks again, guys!**

 **And anyone else want to read a story about Kanan's and Athena's parents meeting? I'll post it as soon as I get 10 people that say they will at least check it out! Thanks! (:**

* * *

 ** _Later that afternoon (16:00)_**

* * *

Athena had come to the large storage room to attempt to meditate and open the holocron that Kanan had handed to Athena. She was in the meditating position she seen the others in, it was slightly different than what she usually thought was what meditating looked like, probably because she didn't see too much meditation on Earth. The only meditation Athena ever did before she met the crew was going to sleep and getting 5 minutes of peace away from her foster families.

The blueish-green holocron sat in front of Athena as she continued to silent her mind. She wasn't too good at clearing her mind, what teenager is? Athena was going to practice her fire powers, but was too afraid to do so because of the chance of burning down half of the rebellion. Really, she still had the burn from catching her hair on fire on her shoulder a vibrant pink scar. The fact she had a small memory of that house fire she witnessed was also a factor in her fear of fire powers. The holocron in front of her stayed still and did not budge and Athena was getting frustrated at this. She thought she was doing everything right and didn't know what else she could do to make this work.

Athena snapped open her eyes once she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and she looked behind her to see a familiar face.

"How's meditation?"

"It's not working too well, Master." Athena answered to the togruta standing by her as she still stayed in meditating position.

Ahsoka then sat down next to her young Padawan and got into meditation position also and looked over to her Padawan "Ok, I'll guide you. You are trying to open this holocron?"

Athena nodded in agreement "It belonged to mine and Kanan's mom. The contact gave it to us."

"Hmm...did the contact say anything about any specifications on opening the holocron?" Ahsoka asked.

Athena shook her head "Nope, he just told us that our parents wanted him to give it to either Kanan or me if we had been found alive. I guess our parents thought Cal- I mean...Kanan was dead."

Ahsoka let out a small sigh through her nose "It would make sense, not too many Jedi survived the purge."

"Oh..." Athena felt as if she invaded personal memories and stories.

"Your mother leaving the Order before the purge is probably the reason she lived through it, not too many people wanted to talk about her and she was probably never put on the wanted list" Ahsoka began to explain "I remember when I was a Padawan and I asked about the name 'Dume' after I heard about Kanan getting chosen as a Padawan by his Master. I remembered that name from when I first had come to the Temple and your mother had not yet had Kanan, I only knew her for a brief time. She apparently had Kanan later that year and I never saw 'Cyla' again. But, I remember."

Athena was wide-eyed at this information that Ahsoka had met her mother and questions ran through her mind like rapids "Really? What was she like?"

"I can barely remember her, but I can recall some things about her. I remember one time that she had gotten into this really complex and long conversation with another Jedi Knight over something they didn't agree about. I also remember that she was...um...how do you say it? Um...like you and Kanan when you get into arguments..." As Ahsoka looked down, recollecting the faded memories.

"Stubborn?" Athena smiled.

"I wouldn't use that word...more like; willful."

"How do remember her from that age? It sounds like you were so young when you met her if you had just gotten to the Temple."

"I was about 3," Ahsoka answered and turned to Athena again and smiled "I guess your family is a very memorable one."

Athena let out a small chuckle "Yeah...guess so."

"I don't mean that in a bad way." Ahsoka told.

"Thanks." Athena turned back to the holocron "I wish I just knew how to open a holocron without it hitting me in the head."

Ahsoka also looked in the direction of the holocron "Has Kanan been able to open it?"

"He didn't. He wanted me to open it first." Athena explained.

"Has he attempted to open the holocron?" Ahsoka asked.

Athena shrugged "I don't know. I don't think so."

"Let's open the holocron together." Ahsoka suggested.

Athena nodded "Sounds good."

The two then turned to the holocron and focused their energy within the Force on it. They each cleared their minds and imagined the holocron opening to reveal what information the cube held. Ahsoka felt that the holocron was...different than most holocrons that she encountered. It felt like the holocron needed something that Ahsoka wasn't very sure of. The holocron seemed to also have a calling in it, as if it were a lost ghost within it. It was like the holocron had a mind of its' own. The holocron had not moved or even budge after a while and Ahsoka and Athena opened their eyes and looked at the cube with curiosity, especially Ahsoka.

"It didn't even move." Ahsoka mummered. Ahsoka noticed that Athena had some frustration within her as her Padawan stood.

"I don't get it. How do these things work?! I don't even get why Caleb gave it to me to practice with! I'm never gonna open it!" Athena exclaimed and paused once she realized she had exclaimed the word 'Caleb'.

Ahsoka stood up next to her Padawan and placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way to calm the frustration she felt Athena had "Hey, it's alright you didn't get it. You eventually will. The holocron has an unusual presence within the Force, it may require something other than what we have done to successfully open it."

"I just don't get it! What am I doing wrong?! Why can everyone but me use the Force willfully when that voice says I'm the _Keeper_ of the Force?! How does that even make sense?! I don't even believe in the Force! I'm not even believing of the Jedi religion!" Athena exclaimed as she jerked out from Ahsoka's hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka wondered why her Padawan had such frustration and anger within her, she wasn't like this. It was like every time she changed her appearance from her nature powers, her emotions and personality changed. So far Ahsoka noticed when she was with ice; she was quiet and cool, fire; angry and passionate, water ;intuitive and a quick witted. Ahsoka wondered what other nature powers she had that would change her personality and to what. The other elements Ahsoka thought Athena could go through would be; light, darkness, earth, and air. Being a Master was harder than what Ahsoka first anticipated.

"Athena, don't get upset. You'll get it eventually." Ahsoka assured.

"I'm just gonna give it a rest. I'm not gonna get it today." Athena told as she went over to the holocron and picked it up.

"Athena, don't get so frustrated with yourself. One can never truly understand the Force or its' ways." Ahsoka assured.

"I don't believe in the Force!" Athena exclaimed in frustration as she turned away from the togruta "Why does everyone have this big belief in the Force to use it, but I have the same abilities plus some and I don't believe in the Force!"

Ahsoka was not pleased by her young Padawan lashing out like this "Athena." She warned in a stern voice "A Jedi is not supposed to hold up so much anger due to an unsuccessful action."

"I am not a Jedi!" Athena exclaimed as she still had her back to her Master "Why would I want to be something I'm not?!"

"Athena, I know what it feels like to not want to be called a Jedi. But, you are acting like a child and this behaviour is unacceptable if you want to become a Jedi or even a Grey Jedi."

"What if I don't want to be either?" Athena asked a little more calmly as she turned to her Master.

"Why are you getting so upset, Athena? This isn't like you." Ahsoka asked.

"What if it is? What if I am like this? What if I just don't want to even become a Jedi or a Grey Jedi? What if I d rather not have any connection with this 'Force'?" Athena rhetorically asked as she air-quoted 'Force'.

Ahsoka was getting to her boiling point with her Padawan's behaviour "Athena. I know this isn't like you-"

"Or is this just a part of me you don't like?" Athena snapped at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's facial expression changed from slightly mad to full out angry "Go to your room."

Athena paused for a second, as if she were confused on what Ahsoka just ordered.

"You heard me. Go. Now." Ahsoka ordered, her eyebrows arched with anger and an intimidating expression across her face a mother would do to a misbehaving child.

Athena let out an angry, exaggerated sigh and stomped away to her cabin with the holocron in her hand. Ahsoka watched Athena leave the large storage room and she was left to herself. She sighed and decided to leave also, she walked out of the large room filled with crates and down the halls and found her way to the _Ghost_ ship. Ahsoka always enjoyed hanging out with the crew of the _Ghost_ , they were a fun family.

Ahsoka opened the docking door and her feet lead her to the ladder that lead to the cockpit where Hera sat in her pilot seat and her boots propped up as she reclined in her chair and read over a datapad. Once she heard Ahsoka's footsteps, she took her feet down to the ground and laid her datapad on the control panel and turned in her direction.

"Hey, Ahsoka." Hera greeted "What's up? Another mission?"

"No." Ahsoka answered as she shook her head and sat in the co-pilot seat next to Hera and let out a sigh.

"Rough day?" Hera asked.

"A little, Athena is starting to lash out. She's getting rude, snappish, and frustrated at things." Ahsoka answered as she reclined a little in the chair and stared into space.

"Are you sure it's not her being a teenager?" Hera asked "I got that a lot with Ezra and Sabine."

"I'm sure that's a small factor, but she seems to have changed her personality when she changed to her fire powers. Did you notice this before?"

"Yes, when we were on Tatooine, Athena lashed out at Kanan a lot and the two even got into a fight and Kanan ended up with his broken ribs after her appearance changed from controlling fire. Just like she has done now." Hera explained "I guess she changes with her powers."

Ahsoka let another sigh through her nose "That's what I thought. I wonder what other powers and personalities she'll go through."

"Force only knows." Hera shrugged.

"That's another thing; Athena isn't believing in the Force and is lashing out because she'd rather keep her religious beliefs. It frustrates me because I don't know how to train her to use the Force when she doesn't even believe in the Force."

"She's very defensive when it comes to her religion," Hera commented "give her time and maybe she'll warm up to accept a little bit of the Jedi religion."

"I guess so." Ahsoka responded "How did Ezra first react when he was being taught to be a Jedi?"

"If you want to understand what goes through a Padawan's mind when they first become a Padawan, you might wanna ask Ezra or Rae." Hera suggested.

"Will do." Ahsoka acknowledged "Thanks. So, how's Kanan doing with his birthday?"

"He seems to be enjoying it, first birthday he's had." Hera answered.

"How did that cake catch on fire anyways?" Ahsoka asked.

Hera shrugged "I have no idea. I guess I shouldn't let this crew by fire anymore."

Ahsoka slightly smiled "How has Rex been handling that cake slice?"

"He...isn't a happy camper right now." Hera answered "He's with Kanan and Zeb in the common room playing Sabacc to get his mind off the taste in his mouth."

"I think that was one of the best birthday parties I've been to." Ahsoka commented.

"We can always throw you a birthday party and set a date to be celebrated yearly." Hera offered.

"Um...I'm gonna have to pass on that...thank you." Ahsoka answered.

Ahsoka really didn't want to have a birthday party, she never liked being the center of attention anymore. Not like she had during the Clone Wars. Ahsoka mostly wanted to focus on the rebellion and not something as silly as a birthday. She had been doing a lot of research when not training her class of 3 Padawans on where Earth gets it's information about the rebellion and herself so much that Athena had recognized her before she told her her name. So far, she had found nothing.

The other reason Ahsoka didn't want a birthday party was because she didn't want the others to throw her a party, really, look at what just happened with Kanan's birthday party...

"Alright." Hera responded.

"How old is Jarrus turning?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm pretty sure Kanan's turning 30, and Athena will be turning 14." Hera answered "I guess we'll have to base Athena's age off of Kanan."

"I guess so. I just wonder what that contact knew about their parents and that holocron. Athena nor I could open it, Kanan hasn't even attempted to." Ahsoka told "I hope the holocron shows us something."

* * *

Athena was storming around her room, filled with so much anger she didn't even know where it came from. She stomped her feet as she went in circles around her room and was practically steaming. The holocron that belonged to her mother sat on her top bunk and looked over Athena as she went on her mini rant. Athena continued to mumble things in spanish and just ranted her heart off.

" Ve a tu habitación? Ir a mi habitación, ella dijo . ¿Por qué tengo que ir a mi habitación? Si yo hubiera estado actuando como un niña , yo habría dicho mucho peor . No me siento frustrado, que no sabe lo que se siente frustrado ." Athena ranted under her breath in spanish.

Athena continued to stomp around her room, she wasn't sure where all of this rage came from. It felt like she had an eternal flame of anger inside of her that feed off of itself just as the sphere of fire had done to itself. Athena was not one to get too angry with people or situations. Sure, she got teed off at people and told them off. One of the reasons she had a lot of detentions back on Earth at school. But, she felt so different with this fire element powers. She remembered she had rage similar to this back on Tatooine, but she didn't have this much of that rage inside her. Within herself, she felt more fierce, angry, passionate, and somehow it felt like she had just been broken on the inside.

She felt a spark of anger go off inside her she had no idea where it began and she kicked her bunk in anger and let out a shout of anger, the kick leaving a dent on her bottom bunk.

 _"You have much anger, much power."_ A voice echoed, it was male. It wasn't nearly as old as Yoda's voice, but yet older than someone as young as Ezra. The voice sounded hurt, empty, without soul.

Athena stopped in her tracks and quickly looked around in search of whomever spoke "Who's there?"

 _"Well, I am of course."_

"Really? Who are you? Is this Ezra? Ezra! Stop this! Trying to freak me out is just gonna get you a black eye!" Athena called out.

 _"You know who I was, you just might not remember."_ The voice told, Athena just got more confused and quite scared now.

"I need a better answer than that." Athena requested as she continued to look around her cabin "Trust me, I learned not to trust random voices a long time ago."

 _"You don't keep that lesson to heart very often."_ The voice commented.

Athena's eyes widened "Wait! What do you mean by that?!"

 _"I knew that you had been under tutelage of those that followed the Jedi Order's ways...I never thought they'd allow you to develop this much anger within yourself."_

"Ezra?! This is just a joke, right?! I know you're just using one of those voice modifiers." Athena called out, getting more frightened by the second.

 _"Silence your ignorance!"_ The voice shouted _"I have no patience for that!"_

"You obviously have _no_ patience." Athena remarked, trying to keep her cool under her fear.

Athena then felt her breathing tighten as if it was being compressed by a hand, but no one was seen to have been choking her as the grip on the Force tightened around her throat. Athena felt her feet leave the ground as the compression of her throat continued and she gasped for air and kicked her feet in the air. Her fear hitting a major spike.

 _"Silence!"_ The voice hissed.

Athena could hardly breath now, she felt her head getting lighter and her muscles becoming weakened from the lack of air. Water began to collect in her eyes as she air continued to grow in difficulty to get. She felt within the Force to see where the nearest person was so she could call out for help within the Force. Her focus was lost quickly when her throat tightened even more and she now felt something digging into her skin as if it were the nails or claws of something.

 _"Either you silence your ignorance or die! I am not afraid to kill the Keeper! I've done it before!"_ The voice hissed.

Killed the Keeper before? Killed the Keeper before...

Athena realized who her invisible attacker was as the grip around her throat was released and she collapsed to her knees. Athena let out a string of coughs as she labored her breathing to catch her breath.

 _"The new Keeper is not nearly as strong as I originally thought you'd be. I guess that's from being human."_ The voice echoed.

Athena continued to cough as she gently gripped at her throat to rub the new scars on her neck and croaked when she spoke "Y-you're the S-so-n."

The voice seemed to be surprised by Athena's conclusion _"I guess you are smarter than some humans. But still pathetic."_

"Wh-y a-re you he-here?" Athena croaked from the pain to speak.

 _"I've been observing you through the Force. My sister, father and I observe all those strong with the Force. You, you are an exception to watch over."_ Son told _"I felt your anger well up inside you. And I must say; I'm proud. I thought you'd never learn anything related to the darkness other than your small outbursts with your powers."_

"I w-wasn't tr-trying to impress." Athena began to regain her voice and breathing.

Athena felt within the Force that the Son's anger spiked once more _"The only reason I'm not going to kill you right now is because I need you to listen."_

"How...nice." Athena coughed.

 _"You aren't going to do anything if you continue to fight this meager Empire. This is not your path."_ Son began _"You are to do what my sister and I had done for many years. But this is not the place where you can keep Abeloth at bay and balance the Force."_

"A-abeloth?" Athena coughed once more.

 _"Yes, you probably do not remember her. But, you must take over my sister and my job at keeping her in the planet you called 'home'. Miserable mudhole, that planet was. Hardly a place to grow up. Don't know why my father let you stay on that rock for so long."_ Son scoffed " _What was that planet called..?"_

"Earth." Athena answered in a croak, coughing continued"And it's not a mudhole."

 _"You and I have different views of that planet apparently. Though, I don't know why you value it so much. I saw how they treated you on that planet."_ Son told.

"Show yourself." Athena demanded "I don't believe you or what you are saying if I can't even see you."

 _"I sadly cannot show myself in the mortal eyes ever since the death of my original body."_

"There is no death, there is the Force." Athena pointed out.

 _"I see you learned the ways of the Jedi."_ Son commented _"That'll be the doom of the Force, if you only learn the ways of the light, you can never balance the Force. If you continue this 'Jedi' way, the universe will dearly pay. I will teach you."_

Athena stood up "Thanks, but no thanks." her voice still hoarse.

 _"You will be visited by my sister, my father and myself in upcoming nights so you may see us and you may learn. Expect my sister tonight, my father tomorrow and me the next night. This will continue until you are able to fight Abeloth."_ Son explained " _This Jedi training is teaching you nothing to prepare you for your path."_

"I cannot stop my teachings from my Master and brother." Athena defied, her voice cracking "I'm still going to fight the Empire."

 _"You may, but you mustn't when it is time to fight Abeloth and balance the Force."_ Son told.

"Does Ahsoka or Kanan know about this?" Athena questioned, hurting to speak.

 _"My sister will explain your questions. For now, I must leave."_ Son told.

Athena felt the cloud of hatred, sorrow, and anger leave from her surroundings and she knew the Son was gone. Athena dropped on her knees again and violently coughed the coughs she had held in and she gently grasped at her throat, this continued to do this for several moments even after her door swished open and a figure came over to Athena and placed a concerned hand on her back as the figure crouched down next to the choking teen.

Athena didn't even bother to look who it was, she knew it was Rae by her Force-signature.

"Athena! What happened?" Rae asked and caught a glimpse of the red, almost claw-marks on her neck. The marks on her neck signified that whatever grabbed Athena was much bigger than a human "What did that to you? Come on, let's get you to the med bay."

"No." Athena abruptly told as she paused her coughs for a second, and the coughs began again.

"What did that to you?" Rae asked "You have claw marks all over your neck. I felt something in the Force that something was trying to hurt you."

Athena's coughing began to subside and she removed her hand from the gently clasp around her throat "I'm fine."

"Athena, what choked you?" Rae asked.

Athena looked at Rae with an unsure look in her eyes, not sure how to explain this to her. She got the feeling she wasn't supposed to tell anyone but Ahsoka or Kanan about anything that was related to the Keeper and herself. Athena guessed this was to protect them from knowing too much, she started to now understand the meaning of knowing too much for one's own good.

"I'm fine, just go." Athena assured "It's just a scratch."

"Athena..." Rae started, having a suspicious tone.

"I told you I'm fine!" Athena snapped, looking away from Rae and at the floor. Her anger and fear seemed to flash over Athena as she let those words out of her mouth with such snappish within them.

Rae was perplexed by Athena's sudden outburst, just not too long ago Athena had been such a calm and collective girl "Athena...what happened? Why don't you tell me?"

"Just go." Athena ordered solemnly "I'll see you in Jedi training."

"Athena..."

"Go!" Athena snapped.

Rae was all out shocked at Athena's behaviour and she slowly stood up as she kept a confused gaze on Athena and walked out of her cabin. Rae immediately felt within the Force once Athena's door closed to see where Ahsoka, Kanan or even Ezra were to ask them if they felt the disturbance too. She noticed that all of them were on the _Ghost._

Rae started off in the direction of the Jedi she knew and went to the ship she called home. Once she had made into the ship, she immediately went to the cockpit where she felt Ahsoka's presence along with Hera's. She saw the togruta and twi'lek conversing when she entered.

Ahsoka turned to Rae "What's wrong, Rae? I sense your urgency."

"Something's up with Athena."

"Yeah, we think it's her finally turning into a teenager. You all eventually get snappish at one point in your life." Hera assured.

"No. Something seriously hurt Athena. Something Force-choked her and left claw marks all over her neck and she snapped at me." Rae urgently explained "I felt in the Force something was up. It felt like something evil, hurtful was there. And Athena refuses to tell me what happened."

Ahsoka and Hera looked concerned now and stood and Ahsoka spoke "Is she ok?"

"I don't think so." Rae shook her head.

"She's in her cabin still, right?" Ahsoka asked.

Rae nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Ahsoka told.

"Do you want me to come?" Hera asked.

Ahsoa turned back to Hera "I think I should handle this. You and Rae should stay." and she quickly took off in the direction of the command ship and Athena's cabin.

Once she was on the command ship at the airlock where the _Ghost_ was docked onto, she saw Kanan and he turned to her.

"What's the rush?" Kanan asked the togruta.

"Athena." Ahsoka simply answered.

"You felt it too?" Kanan asked.

"Something small, but Rae told me she got Force-choked by something." Ahsoka responded "You felt it?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kanan answered and started off in the direction of Athena's cabin, passing other rebels through the halls with Ahsoka right behind him.

Once they reached Athena's door, they stopped and Ahsoka knocked on the door urgently "Athena! You ok? Open up!"

"Go away!" Athena shouted through the door, Kanan and Ahsoka could hear that her voice was very hoarse and cracked.

"Athena! Open the door!" Kanan ordered "Don't make me come in there!"

"What do you want?!" Athena shouted through the door.

"Just let us in, Athena." Kanan ordered "We just want to see you."

Ahsoka looked over to the lock panel to the door and punched in the overdrive code and the door slid open. Athena sat on her bottom bunk and curled her knees close to her body and the frost on her bottom bunk was completely gone and was replaced by small scorch marks surrounding Athena. The holocron sat on the top bunk over looking the cabin and glowed it's blueish-green.

Kanan and Ahsoka went over to Athena and Athena curled up in a ball with her knees more severely, her knees to her neck.

"Athena, what happened?" Ahsoka asked as she sat on the bottom bunk a little aways from Athena.

"Go away." Athena repeated.

"Athena, Rae told us the marks on you. What happened?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Nothing!" Athena snapped.

"Athena," Kanan tried to speak in the most comforting voice he could to his little sister and knelt down to Athena's bottom bunk and looked at the curled up teen "it's fine. We just want to know who hurt you."

"It wasn't a who, it was a what." Athena corrected and did not look at either her Master nor brother.

"Then what was it?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Son." Athena solemnly answered "Open the holocron on your own, it should explain."

Kanan and Ahsoka exchanged a worried glance and turned back to Athena.

"The Son?" Kanan asked "Why do you think that?"

"I-it was almost like I recognized the voice...he spoke of killing the Keeper before..." Athena slowly spoke, her throat still having pain.

"Why did he choke you?" Kanan asked.

"I kept making remarks..." Athena coughed a little at the phantom pain of remembering the choking "I tried to call out for help..."

"Hey, it's alright." Ahsoka assured "Can we see the marks?"

"Promise you won't freak out?" Athena asked looking Ahsoka in the eyes, Ahsoka seeing the pain hidden within the now amber eyes.

Ahsoka nodded and Athena extended her legs away from her neck, showing bright red marks along Athena's neck. Small amounts of blood trickled from each individual mark on her neck.

"Come on, let's get a wrap on that." Kanan urged "It's bleeding."

Athena shook her head "Blood dries. Scars heal."

"Athena, you have to put at least a bandage on the marks." Kanan urged "Please?"

Athena huffed and croaked as she spoke "Fine."

"Let's get back to the _Ghost_. Hera's got some bandages for stuff like this." Kanan suggested "You can explain more when your voice is back in full volume."

Athena nodded in agreement "Ok."

"Come on, let's go." Ahsoka told as she and Kanan stood up next to Athena's bunk.

Athena swung her legs off her bunk and they hit the ground and she stood in front of Ahsoka and Kanan and they walked out of the cabin. Athena rubbed her throat as she walked next to the two adults down the halls of the command ship. Ahsoka and Kanan looked over Athena, due to her short height, and shared a worried look over Athena's condition and whether and permanent damage was caused. Once they reached the _Ghost_ , Athena followed the two to the common room where Ezra, Zeb, and Rex were sitting around the table and playing cards. Zeb and Ezra sat next to each other at an angle and Rex sat across from them.

The three turned to see Ahsoka, Kanan and Athena enter and Ezra was the first to speak.

"Everything alright, Kanan? I've been playing your hand since you left." Ezra asked.

"Everything's ok. Athena, just watch these guys play cards while I go get the bandages and wrap." Kanan looked down at nodded in acknowledgement as she kept her hand covering the marks on her neck.

"What happened?" Rex asked as he turned around.

"I'll explain later the best I can." Ahsoka assured and turned to her Padawan "I'm going back to the command ship, behave yourself."

Athena nodded and Ahsoka and Kanan left in different directions and Athena silently went over to the couch and sat next to Ezra.

"What happened? Does it have something to do with your neck? You've been holding it." Rex asked.

Athena took her hand away from her neck, showing the blood staining the spots where the invisible attacker had left its' claw marks.

"What did that to ya?" Zeb asked.

Athena remained silent and made a crossing motion over her throat, signalling she couldn't talk.

"Oh, you can't talk, can you?" Ezra asked.

Athena shook her head, signaling a yes.

"You know how to play Sabacc?" Zeb asked.

Athena shook her head, signaling no.

"Come on, let's set up a new game. "Rex offered.

Ezra turned to Athena "You ever heard of Sabacc?"

Athena tilted her hand, signaling that she had only a little.

"I'll help ya." Ezra offered "I'll tell you everything I do with my hand so you know what to do and the next round, you'll do it on your own."

"Good, you two are a couple anyways. So that'll work." Rex commented and collected the cards around the table and began to shuffle them.

"No! We aren't!" Ezra exclaimed, obviously blushing.

Athena violently shook her head 'no'.

Zeb chortled "Yeah, alright."

"We aren't a couple!" Ezra pled "If we were, Kanan would murder me!"

"True...true..." Rex shrugged "Let's play."

"Wait, will the kid catch the cards on fire?" Zeb questioned.

"I don't want to test that theory." Rex commented "Last time something caught on fire around you guys, I ended up eating ashes of a horrible cake."

"Athena and I can share a hand of cards between each other." Ezra suggested.

"Alright, just don't hold hands. Nobody wants to see your guys's lovey dovey stuff." Rex narrowed her eyes at Rex and gave him a harsh glare and Rex just laughed "Like Master, like Padawan! Ahsoka always gave that look back in the days!"

"Really?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. Ahsoka must've taught how to do that stare." Rex shook his head and passed out the deck amongst the others.

Ezra kept his cards in view of Athena so she could see their shared deck and the game of Sabacc began and Ezra explained to Athena every move he made with the cards. He made sure that Athena had a good understanding of the rules since she had never played the game or even witnessed it. Athena was unsure of how Ezra read the cards since the patterns on them were fairly strange and the numbers where blockish compared to Earth's. And there were even cards with negatives which confused Athena a little extra confused. But, after a while, Athena began to get the hang of the game and started to understand the basic concept.

At the end of the game, Ezra had to lay down his cards because he had a losing hand along with Rex, making Zeb the winner.

"Hey, you finally won a game." Ezra teased "Except this time you didn't win back our droid."

Athena didn't understand what Ezra meant by that and gave him a questioning stare.

Zeb's ears pinned down and he sighed "You have to bring that up again, huh?"

Ezra chuckled and glanced back at Athena and noticed her questioning stare "Oh..you probably never heard the story. Well, one day..."

"Kid, shut it." Zeb warned.

Ezra turned back to the lasat "What? I think she has a right to know the story of how you lost Chopper in a bet."

"Kid..." Zeb growled.

Zeb couldn't finish his sentence because of the swish of the door, showing Kanan with the small med kit box in his hands.

"Hey, Kanan." Ezra greeted "Just telling your sister the story of Zeb losing Chopper."

"No we aren't." Zeb growled at Ezra.

"Why not? It's a great story." Ezra asked.

"Athena, come on. Go put some stuff on those cuts." Kanan held the kit in front of himself.

Athena stood up from next to Ezra and went over to her brother and took the kit out of his hands.

"What exactly cut her?" Rex asked.

"It's a long and complicated story." Kanan told and turned to Athena "Go treat that in the 'fresher."

Athena gave him a questioning stare.

"The restroom, we call it a 'fresher out here. Go on." Kanan told and waved Athena off.

Athena walked with the kit out of the room to the 'fresher and Kanan went over to Ezra and sat next to him.

"Hey, what do you think hurt her so bad that she can't talk?" Ezra asked.

"I told you; it's complicated." Kanan assured.

"Alright, let's play some Sabacc." Rex collected the cards once more.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So, I was wondering this; how did you guys come across this story and 'The New Girl from Earth'? I know there is almost always a unique story behind every story one comes across. So I was wondering what was the case of you guys finding this story. I thought it was an interesting topic and I hope you guys share your unique story.**

 **Thanks for reading! (: Don't forget to review! See ya!**


	46. Chapter 46- A card

**OK guys! I finally decided what episode this takes place after! Wo ho! And the episode this is set after and before 'The Forgotten Droid' is...**

 ***drumroll***

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **'Homecoming!'**

 **Yes! I finally got off my lazy butt and did some research on the episodes and what episode gap this would fit in best! Yeah! So, this officially story begins just after the events in 'Homecoming'. I will soon put in things that go with this story and the remainder episodes of season two. Trust me, I will make it all work the best I can!**

 **Thanks guys!**

* * *

Athena was finishing up the bandages on each individual puncture on her neck as she looked in the mirror in the girl's 'fresher. Her throat still hurt from that choke and she dared not to speak when she heard a knock on the wall next to the open door.

"Athena?" Kanan asked.

Athena continued to tend to her wounds and seemed to ignore her older brother.

Kanan came over to Athena's side "You alright?"

"Ye-" Athena couldn't finish her sentence because of a flash of pain went over her throat and she squeaked in pain.

Kanan put a hand on Athena's shoulder "Don't try to talk for a while. The pain will only worsen if you talk."

Athena nodded in acknowledgement, and Kanan noticed the sadness and the remains of fear over Athena's facial expression. He noticed Athena's now red hair was starting to fall out of Athena's usual pulled back ponytail she always sported. He smiled in his mind whenever he saw Athena ever looking similar to him. He wondered if she started to wear the pulled back ponytail because of him. Athena put the final bandage on a puncture and took a washcloth and wiped away the last bit of blood left of her neck and sat it back on the sink. She took her left arm, which was still wrapped up from the blaster shot from Kamino and began to unwrap it with the right hand and they both saw that Athena's shot wasn't healed like hoped after going through her water and ice powers.

"Your arm, still hurt?" Kanan asked.

Athena reluctantly shook her head, agreeing to that statement. The blaster shot wasn't as much as a skim as Athena had assured everyone, she had dressed the wound herself once her and Ezra had been rescued by the rebels. She never let anyone examine it, so no one really knew it was that serious.

"Athena, that looks like a direct shot. You sure you don't want someone to take care of that?"

Athena shook her head 'no'.

Kanan felt bad that Athena had so many scars, she was only a kid. He had noticed quite a few scars on Athena, but he never wanted to ask. He knew that she hated to talk about her old life. At the beach, he saw that Athena had too many scars to count. How could a kid even manage that many injuries? Within the time Athena had known the crew; she took a bullet to the neck, got tased, broke her wrist and leg, broke her nose, got a blaster shot to the arm,went through an exploding building underwater, and choked by the Son. That was ridiculous.

"Athena, why don't you go to the med bay. I think you're developing an infection on your blaster shot and we don't know if you got any permanent damage from that choke." Kanan suggested "Go with Ezra, I'm getting him to go get his blaster shot on his shoulder checked out."

Athena looked up at her older brother and shook her head 'no' once more. Kanan gave Athena the _'Force so help me, if you don't get your scar fixed...'_ look she had given him about his hand when they came back from Earth. Athena wanted to put up a protest so bad, but she had already used up all of the words she could muster to come out of her throat when she talked in her cabin.

"Go." Kanan encouraged "Ezra's about to go over there anyways."

Athena let out a sigh through her nose and put her wrap for her left arm on the sink and left all of the bandages and such there and walked out of the 'fresher and Kanan followed her to the common room where they saw Rex, Zeb and Ezra still playing Sabacc. Athena kept her right hand covering the blaster wound on her other arm.

"Ezra, I told you to go get your shoulder checked out in the med bay." Kanan reminded his Padawan.

Ezra rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated moan "Fine...guys, deal me out." Ezra laid his cards on the table and stood up.

"Take Athena with you." Kanan told "You two better not do anything stupid."

"Alright, come on." Ezra gestured to come as he walked past Athena and Kanan and towards the airlock. Athena followed Ezra out of the room and the door closed behind them.

The two made it to the airlock and a little bit into the halls when Ezra started up a conversation.

"So, Kanan's making you go to the med bay too?" Ezra asked Athena as they continued to walk.

Athena nodded her head 'yes' as she looked up at Ezra.

"Still can't talk?" Ezra asked.

Athena nodded once more and turned back to in front of her as she continued to walk down the halls. They took a turn and walked down the hall to the med bay.

"What are you going for? Whatever choked you?" Ezra asked.

Athena took her hand off the scar on her left arm and pointed to it and then to her neck.

"Oh...that blaster wound from Kamino and for whatever choked you." Ezra acknowledged "Well, let's hope you can talk here soon. I like our talks."

Athena smirked a little and it quickly faded as another flash of the pain washed over Athena's throat. Athena slightly swallowed the pain and she felt the tears wanting to form and escape her now amber eyes. It hurt so bad, her eyes stung with the tears longing to escape and roll down her cheek. But, she quieted down that pain too as she and Ezra continued to the med bay.

Ezra and Athena arrived at the med bay door and stopped, Ezra hit the button to the door to show the medical droid fiddling with some things and it turned it's head at the two teenagers.

"What is the injury or sickness?" The robot asked.

Ezra moved the collar of his shirt to show where the blaster shot skimmed him "Kanan Jarrus wanted me to get this blaster wound treated." and Ezra gestured to Athena "And she got choked by something and has a blaster shot on her arm."

The medical droid seemed to sigh once it heard about Athena and shook it's robotic head "I still don't understand how this one survives everyday."

Athena glared at the droid with wide eyes and a teed off expression, Ezra quickly put a hand on Athena's shoulder to cool her off a little "Yeah, it's amazing."

The droid gestured to the examination table "Take a seat, I'll examine the injuries."

Ezra gently nudged Athena to go before him and she went to the table and sat, soon followed by Ezra, who sat right next to her on her right side and a little too close for comfort. Athena rolled her eyes at Ezra's lame attempt to sit so close to her and just went with it, she didn't want to put up a fuss. The medical droid came over to Ezra first and Ezra moved his shirt collar again.

The medical droid examined the scar, but most of it was covered by the shirt "I can't get a good view of the injury. Can you remove your shirt?"

Athena immediately covered her eyes with her right hand and Ezra rolled his eyes "Athena, you've seen me without a shirt before."She hopped off the table and walked to the wall and faced it and refused to move. The medical droid would have rolled its' eyes if it could at Athena's behaviour and turned back to kept her hand over her eyes for several moments when Ezra called out; "Athena, it's fine. Just my overshirt. I'm done."

Athena took her hand away from her eyes and turned away from the wall and turned back to Ezra, now with a spaghetti-string, gray undershirt on with his usual orange over-shirt next to him. Athena then went over to where she was sitting before, and sat down to the left of Ezra, his uninjured side. The medical droid continued to examine Ezra's wound, soon turning and getting some type of ointment then rubbed it on his wound and Ezra flinched. The medical droid then took a large bandage and placed it on the wound and then wrapped his shoulder and under his arm with some cloth.

"Alright, that was all that needed to be done." The medical droid confirmed and turned to Athena and took her left arm and applied the same ointment it had done to Ezra on Athena's. Athena's hurt very much since it wasn't as much as a skim as Ezra's. She flinched horribly and clenched her fists, clenched her teeth and suppressed a scream of pain. Ezra noticed and took her right hand and she squeezed his hand so hard that Ezra started to clench his teeth.

"Ow! Athena! Ow!" Ezra complained "Force! You got a strong grip!"

Once the droid was finished with Athena's arm, it placed a bandage on the wound as it had done to Ezra and wrapped it in a cloth and Athena let go of Ezra's hand. The medical droid then moved to Athena's neck and noticed all of the bandages covering her neck. Athena looked upwards to help and the droid began to remove the bandages and showed the bloodied and bruised neck Athena now had.

"What exactly did this?" The droid asked "It is much bigger than a humanoid species grip."

"Don't know; she can't speak. It hurts too much." Ezra explained.

"Hmm...whatever it was, it had very sharp nails. Almost punctured her airtube if it had applied a little more pressure." The droid continued to look over the cuts.

"What do you think it is?" Ezra asked.

"It looks like a human's grip, just a lot bigger. Something about 2.2 or 2.3 meters tall." The droid tilted Athena's head down so she directly faced the droid "Can you say 'ah'?"

"A-" Athena squeaked and began to cough into her elbow.

The medical droid then began to apply the ointment to Athena's neck and she jumped at the contact because of the pain. Ezra once again let Athena crush his hand as she dealt with the pain. Once the droid was done and had wrapped her neck with a cloth, it tilted her head back down. "You should be ok. You just need to avoid talking until your throat doesn't feel as much pain, knowing you; you'll heal within the next couple days." The droid told.

Athena nodded in acknowledgement, tears of pain aching to escape her eyes.

"2.3 meters? What could be that big?" Ezra asked and turned back to Athena "What hurt you?"

Athena gave Ezra a look as if she were saying 'sorry' and did not speak. Ezra looked back at Athena and gave her an unsure look.

"You two should be fine, just be cautious." The droid warned "Stay here for a little bit so I can check to see how your wounds react to the medicine and if your throat gets any worse."

Ezra turned back to the droid "How long are we gonna have to stay here?"

"I'll be able to tell if there's an infection forming within either of your scars within the next 5 or 10 minutes." The medical droid answered and turned back to its' work it had been doing before.

Ezra then turned to Athena "Can you tell me what hurt you?"

Athena looked down at the ground and shook her head 'no'.

"Why? I just want to protect you." Ezra compassionately asked.

 _"You can't protect me from this...no one can."_ Athena thought as she kept her eyes away from Ezra's.

"Athena, please? I just want to protect you."

Athena shook her head 'no' "N-no o-one c-can." Athena squeaked out in pain, feeling tears trying and trying to push their way out of Athena's eyes.

"Do not speak, it may worsen your injuries." The medical droid warned.

Athena let out an angry moan and slumped her shoulders. Ezra noticed that Athena had not let go of his hand from when she gripped it in then scooched a little closer to Athena and leaned a little closer to her, Athena raised an eyebrow at Ezra.

"What?" Ezra lightly chuckled with a sly grin.

Athena rolled her eyes and just looked away with a small smirk upon her mouth and took her hand away from his.

"Really? What? You don't like me so close?" Ezra joked "Hey, don't say anything if-"

Athena lightly elbowed Ezra in the stomach and grinned a little more.

"Ok, I can take a hint." Ezra chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 _"Obviously, you can't."_ Athena thought to herself.

"Hey, your hair is all messed up. Might wanna fix it." Ezra gestured to Athena's red hair in a messy ponytail.

Athena then reached up to her ponytail with her right hand and undid the ponytail and put the hair tie on her wrist and collected her copper hair in her hand and took her left hand to put the hair tie in when she flinched from the pain of the blaster wound and she put her left arm down.

"Here, I'll help." Ezra offered.

Athena gave a nod and Ezra helped Athena by gathering the hair in his hands and too the hair tie out of Athena's hand and she placed both of her hands on her lap.

Ezra never understood why girls would ever have such long hair. What was the point of it? It got in the way of things and was a hassle to care for, so why have it so long? Ezra knew some girls cared about their hair and stuff, he never understood why. Athena had it so long, it just went past her elbows. He pulled the hair tie around the bundle of hair and wrapped it around the red hair about 3 times and gently pulled the hair tighter into the ponytail so it would stay in better.

Once he finished, he took away his hands "Alright, that fiery rat's nest doesn't look as bad."

Athena chuckled under her breath as she continued to look at the ground.

"Hey, when we get out of this, should we make Kanan a birthday card? You can always draw something."

Athena looked back up at Ezra and nodded.

"What would be a good thing to draw?" Ezra asked.

Athena had a great idea, but she wished she could speak it. She patted her pockets to see if she had a pencil and paper. She looked at Ezra and mimicked writing on her hand.

"Um...you need a pencil?" Ezra asked.

Athena shook her head.

Ezra dug in his pocket and handed Athena a pencil "It's Sabine's, don't let me forget to return it."

Athena made the writing motion on her hand again to signal she needed something to write on.

"...Um...you need...paper!" Ezra realized and reached into his pocket once more "I think I got a wrapper."

He soon pulled a crumpled, blue and yellow wrapper out of his pocket and handed it to Athena. She quickly took it and began to write something on the back side of the wrapper. A short amount of time later, Athena held the paper. She had written _"Our parents"_ in Earth writing and Ezra gave it an odd stare.

"Force, I know that this is probably your first time writing in this language; but I can't even decipher that." Ezra knitted his eyebrows as he stared at the wrapper.

Athena realized her mistake and went back to writing on the wrapper. She took a little longer writing this time and was a lot more precarious and studious of the lines she made for each letter. She then held the piece of wrapper up once more and he understood. The writing was quite sloppy, but Ezra ignored that fact due to her lack of experience writing in this way.

"Oh... you can draw your guys's parents. Good idea." Ezra commented "Does the holocron have a picture of them?"

Athena erased the other writing on the wrapper and wrote; 'Saw mom's Force ghost, dad- have no idea.'

Ezra read the wrapper that had the horribly written words on it and nodded "Ok, so you know what you two's mom looks like. Wasn't she a Jedi too?"

Athena shook her head, agreeing to that.

"Cool, and we know your guys's dad was a mechanic, we just need to find out what he looks like. Maybe you can draw your guys's mom with her lightsaber and Jedi robes and your father with something to do with mechanics. Like a speeder bike." Ezra suggested.

Athena thought on that and nodded with a smile, the smile soon faded once the fact that she hadn't met either in person began to set in. She darted her eyes back to the ground and let out a small sigh on the thought of her parents.

Ezra noticed and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder "Hey, if you don't feel comfortable about drawing your parents; we can come up with something else for his card."

Athena looked back at Ezra and mouthed _"It's fine."_

"You sure? I know what it's like to not want to talk about parents." Ezra asked.

Athena shook her head and mouthed _"I'm fine."_

"Well, that's a better way we can now communicate, you can just mouth the words ." Ezra pointed out as he retracted his hand to his side.

Athena nodded.

"You know what; maybe we can all play charades with the others. You and I'll team up, sound good?" Ezra asked.

Athena smiled.

"Great, I guess we can get started on the card right after this and get the others to sign it." Ezra inferred.

* * *

 _ **15 minutes later**_

Ezra sat in the hall across from Athena's cabin right by Ahsoka's door. Athena pushed him out of her cabin because apparently she can't draw with others watching and so she shut the door too. Ezra guessed Athena was using the holocron to find out what her and Kanan's father looked like. That, or she was just going to draw a picture of their mother. Ezra continued to watch his feet in boredom as he waited and waited for Athena to finish up with the drawing.

A piece of paper and a blue marker sat next to Ezra along with his over shirt as he still wore his tank top. The paper that sat next to him was the main card Ezra had made. It had 'Happy birthday' on the front, on the inside of the card it had 'to the best Jedi in the galaxy' written. Ezra drew a couple of smiley faces along with it to make it a little more festive. They would put the drawing Athena was working on in the middle, almost like one would do with money...but they didn't have money so this had to do.

A few moments later, Ezra's head perked up once he heard Athena's door open and she stood there with a piece of paper in her hand. Ezra stood up with the paper and his over shirt in hand and went to Athena "You done?"

Athena nodded and held out the paper for Ezra to look at it. Ezra turned his attention on the piece of paper, on it was a detailed picture of a woman with long hair flowing to her hips and wearing standard Jedi robes. The woman stood at a slight angle with an ignited lightsaber in her hands. Ezra was taken back at the amazing details Athena had put into this drawing. The woman had some noticeable similarities to Kanan and Athena and seemed quite similar to Kanan whenever he had his lightsaber in hand.

"Woah..." Ezra quietly spoke to himself as he looked at the drawing "That's your mom?"

Athena nodded.

"And this only took you 10 minutes to draw?! How?!" Ezra exclaimed as he looked back at Athena.

Athena smiled and shrugged.

Ezra let out an astonished chuckle and took the drawing and put it in the card, the paper was slightly smaller than the card itself so it was concealed "Alright, let's get the others to sign it and we'll give it to Kanan."

Athena nodded once more and she stepped a little farther out of her cabin and remembered something. She held her hand up and dashed back into her cabin and the door shut again. Seconds later, Athena came back out of her cabin with a large, colourful hat in her hands that obviously had been stuffed into a cramped bag of some sort. Ezra gave it an odd stare.

"Um...what is that?" Ezra asked "Is that from Earth?"

Athena smiled as she nodded and placed the sombrero that Kanan had gotten in Mexico on her head. She, unabashed, walked past Ezra down the hall and soon he caught up to her. The two then began to walk down the hall towards the _Ghost._ They didn't go too far when they saw a familiar face.

"Ahsoka," Ezra greeted as he walked up to her with Athena.

"Hey, you two. Athena, your throat alright?" Ahsoka asked her Padawan, ignoring the large sombrero.

Athena nodded.

"Wanna sign Kanan's card?" Ezra asked as he held out the card.

"Sure." Ahsoka shrugged as she took the card into her hands and opened it. Once she opened it, she saw the drawing and her expression became impressed.

"She drew that, it's their mom." Ezra gestured to Athena.

"Huh, well...I guess this'll be the first time he's ever seen his mother since infancy." Ahsoka handed the things back to Ezra once she had signed the card itself.

"Yeah..." Ezra trailed off, now feeling a little bad for Kanan and Athena "Guess so."

"I better get going, don't catch anything on fire." Ahsoka began to walk away and Ezra and Athena walked in the opposite direction.

They made it past the docking door and to the common room where Rex, Zeb and Kanan were playing cards. They turned their heads once they saw the two enter the room.

"Alright, what the heck is on that kid's head?" Zeb asked.

Kanan saw the sombrero and smiled "Hey, you kept it."

Athena took the sombrero off using her right hand and smiled.

"What is that?" Rex asked as he turned to Kanan.

"It's called a sombrero. It's from Earth." Kanan answered and turned back to Ezra and Athena "You actually kept it?"Athena nodded and tossed the sombrero to Kanan and he caught it and looked over the large hat "I'm surprised, I thought you hated this hat."

Athena shrugged.

Ezra was still confused by the hat "Why would you wear something like that?"

Athena gave an exaggerated shrug as she shook her head.

"Well, this hat did help us when our car broke down and we had to walk all that distance under that hot sun." Kanan pointed out "Athena even had to wear one."

"Aww...did you keep yours?" Ezra asked.

Athena glared harshly at the teenage boy and lightly punched his uninjured shoulder.

"Hey, what did the medical droid have to say about your guys's injuries?" Rex asked.

"Oh...well, for my shoulder; I'm not supposed to wear anything with sleeves until it scabs over. Athena isn't supposed to use her left arm too often and she can't speak until all of the pain goes away. And it's recommended she doesn't wear anything on her neck. No infections for either of us."

"Alright, Ezra, put your shirt in your's and Zeb's cabin." Kanan ordered.

"Ok, Master." Ezra confirmed and went off in the direction of the direction of his cabin.

Athena went over to the couch and sat next to Rex as Zeb sat on the other side of Rex and Kanan sat across from them.

Kanan sat the large sombrero on the floor and focused back on the cards in his hand "Alright, who's turn is it?"

"Um..." Zeb and Rex both were pretty unsure on who's turn it was.

 _"Aw man, I could say soooooooo many things right now!Darn it! I wish I could speak! Really! Someone needs to tell them they are like a bunch of old guys playing cards! Wait...is this how babies feel when they have no teeth? Darn it!I feel like a baby now!Aw man!"_ Athena thought to herself.

"Athena, you know that you can easily be read in the Force right now? Right?" Kanan asked and looked at Athena "Really? You think we are like a bunch of old guys playing a card game? Really? I'm 30."

Rex and Zeb couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well, we kinda are. Welcome to the 'old man' years!" Rex laughed.

"No, I am not an old man! I'm only 30! That is fairly young!" Kanan exclaimed.

Athena couldn't help but laugh a little, but immediately regretted so because her throat began to ache once more and she stopped. But still smiled.

"Yeah, Kanan, guess you're one of the older gents now!" Zeb laughed.

"I'm 30!" Kanan exclaimed once more as he slightly stood up, but flinched and gripped his side in the pain of his broken ribs "Ow..."

"So you _are_ an old man! Can't even stand up!" Rex laughed.

Another laugh escaped through Athena and the pain was much worse for her throat and she had to grip her neck in pain and coughed a little. This time the others noticed the pain from laughter.

Kanan sighed "Athena, go see what Rae or Sabine are doing. You don't need to hurting your throat by laughing at your brother's oldness."

Athena looked a little saddened and she stood up with a sigh through her nose and still had a gently grip over her throat and walked out of the room.

Once she left, Kanan turned to Zeb and Rex "Really guys? I'm not _that_ old..."

"Well...none of us can remember whose turn it is." Zeb pointed out "Welcome to 'old man' years, Kanan."

Kanan lightly chuckled and turned his attention back to his cards in hand "Ok, sure. It's Rex's turn, isn't it?"

"Umm..."

* * *

Athena walked past the cabins and was stopped when she saw Ezra walking in her direction. He still had his gray tank top on with the card and marker in his hands, the wrap still around his right shoulder.

"Hey, Athena, I got Hera and Chopper to sign it, I signed it, now we need Zeb, Sabine, Rae, and Rex to sign the card. Plus you." Ezra handed the card and marker to Athena.

Athena nodded and took the marker and paper and carefully opened the card and she paused, not sure which name she should put. Athena wasn't her _real_ name, Abigail never felt like her name, and Syla...she didn't even know that had been her name until she had met the crew and that holocron had hit her in the head. Abigail had been the longest name she had gone by, Athena was the name she had made up, and Syla was a name that was hidden in her unknown past.

"What's the...oh...not sure what name to use, huh?" Ezra asked, his facial expression with a feeling of awkwardness since he didn't know how to handle that subject in Athena's life.

Athena gave a small nod and looked back at Ezra with an unsure look upon her face.

"Um...jeez...put Athena. That's what we call you," Ezra recommended.

Athena shrugged and began to write her 'name' on the card, moving the drawing aside and holding it with her thumb. She wrote it in Earth writing just because and handed back to Ezra once she folded the card back up.

"Ok, now we just gotta get Sabine and R-" Ezra was cut off mid-sentence by a yell and the two turned to Sabine and Rae's shared cabin door that they were standing by. Ezra and Athena raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other before they turned back to the door. They soon heard some distinct words being yelled.

"It's _my_ cabin you know!" They heard Sabine yell.

"Hey! It's _our_ cabin! You can't call all the shots!" Rae shouted back.

"Yes I can! This was my cabin first, kid!" Sabine argued.

"That's not my fault!" Rae yelled.

Ezra and Athena shared a worried glance. It's not a good situation for a Mandalorian warrior and a former Sith assassin apprentice, now Jedi apprentice, to get in an argument.

"You wanna knock..? Or..." Ezra trailed off.

Athena rolled her eyes and turned to the door and pounded on the door and Ezra called out;

"Hey! You guys ok?"

The door opened showing Rae and Sabine, not too happy. Neither was by the door, Rae must've used the Force to open the door Ezra and Athena guessed.

"Why did you open the door?! We don't need them in this argument!" Sabine gestured to Ezra and Athena.

"I can open the door if I want to!" Rae argued.

"I'm...um...better get going..." Ezra attempted to awkward slide away, but Athena grabbed Ezra's upper left arm, prompting him to stay as she gave him a look as if saying;

 _"If I have to deal with this, you have to deal with it too."_

"Can you guys please tell her that she shouldn't paint _my_ bunk and now I can't sit on it for 12 hours?!" Rae exclaimed as she turned back to Ezra and Athena.

Athena made a crossing motion over her throat, signalling she couldn't talk.

"See? She won't say so because she knows _I'm_ right and this is _my_ cabin!" Sabine shouted.

"No! She won't say anything because someone Force-choked her!" Rae argued and turned to Ezra "How about you Ezra? What do you think? She painted my bunk and didn't tell me that I couldn't use it for the next 12 hours!"

"You told me that it was fine if I painted your bunk!" Sabine argued.

"You could've told me it would take until tomorrow morning to dry!" Rae shouted.

"Um..." was the only thing Ezra could muster.

"And how is it fair that we're asking Ezra?! Athena's the one that does art!" Sabine questioned "Athena, do you think it's reasonable for paint to need to dry that long?"

Athena really wished she could speak now.

"She can't speak! We went over that!" Rae shouted.

"Well you don't know that! You just haven't let her speak!" Sabine yelled and turned to Ezra "Ezra, can she speak or not?"

Ezra shook his head "No, something really did choke her. That's why she has the wrap on her neck." he gestured to Athena.

Rae and Sabine were so caught up in their argument, that they hadn't noticed the slightly bloodied wrap around Athena's neck. They both started to quiet down once they noticed the new wraps around both Ezra and Athena over injuries.

"You got a wrap on your shoulder?" Rae asked, much more calm and quiet.

"Yeah." Ezra responded "So, you guys wanna sign Kanan's birthday card?"

"Sure." Sabine responded, her voice also much more calm.

"Yeah." Rae agreed.

Athena looked back up at Ezra and smirked a little as if saying; _"Not bad...not bad..."_

Ezra went over to Rae and handed her the card and she took it out of his hands and opened the card and noticed the drawing and her eyes widened "Woah..."

"What?" Sabine asked as she came over to the two and also noticed the drawing of the female Jedi "Woah...who is that?"

"Kanan's and Athena's mom." Ezra answered "Athena drew it."

"Wait, their mom was a Jedi?!" Rae asked with surprise.

Athena and Ezra shook their heads 'yes'.

"Really?" Sabine asked with shock and looked at Athena "Your mom, was a Jedi? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Kanan told me. Hera and Ahsoka are the only others that know about their mom." Ezra told and turned to Athena "You tell anyone about your mom being a Jedi?"

Athena shook her head 'no'.

"Wow...huh." Rae handed the card and marker to Sabine and she took it and signed the card.

Once Sabine saw the signatures on the card, she noticed one that wasn't like the others "Um...Athena, are these scribbles from you? I know it's a new written language to you, but...I can't even read that."

"Oh, that's Earth writing." Rae told.

"Oh." Sabine realized and handed back the card to Ezra and kept the marker and held it in the air "Ezra, where did you get my marker? I've been looking for this for forever."

"Athena." Ezra immediately pointed in her direction and soon patted his pockets and took a pencil out of his pocket and handed it to Sabine "And you lended me this a little while ago."

Sabine took the pencil "Thank you."

"So where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" Rae asked Sabine.

"I don't know." Sabine shrugged.

Athena came over to Rae and took her own phone out of her pocket and seemed to be typing something and soon held it up for Rae to read it. She had gone into the 'notes' app and typed that Rae could stay in her cabin for the night if she wanted to.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll just stay in your room. You're getting a little better with your powers, I'm just gonna bring a fire extinguisher just incase." Rae confirmed.

Athena nodded in confirmation.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I only need 2 more people to say they'll at least check out a story about Kanan's and Athena's parents meeting! It's gonna be 'T' for a couple kisses and some violence! Come on! If you say you'll check it out, I won't hold it against you if you don't! Just give me some encouragement here! Please?!**

 **Your reviews mean a lot so please review! Thanks! Bye!**


	47. Chapter 47- Healing

*****Please read*****

 **Hey, everyone! So, I got a Wattpad account! I'm gonna post a fixed 'The New Girl, from Earth' and 'Family by Heart' on it! If you can please check it out on there, m** **y account name is; Athenaspecter7 and the stories will have the same titles.** **I'm adding some things to the beginning of 'The New Girl, from Earth' and fixing whatever errors I made.I hope you guys go on Wattpad if you can and check it out soon! And if you do, please review, favorite, share and whatever the stories!**

 **Thanks guys! Please check the stories out on Wattpad! Bye! (:**

* * *

 **-0- shows the beginning and end of a dream with regular text in between**

* * *

It was almost night time now and Ezra and Athena had succeeded in getting Rex and Zeb to sign the birthday card for Kanan. Ezra was walking down the hall to Kanan's cabin to leave the card under his door so he'd find it once he came back from his shower to go to bed. Ezra made it to Kanan's door and was about to slide it under the door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Ezra? What are you doing?"

Ezra, card still in hand, stood up and saw Kanan. He was dressed in some nightclothes with slighlty damp hair in a ponytail with his wrap for his broken ribs over the gray shirt he wore. Ezra quickly reacted by hiding his Master's birthday card behind his back and gave a nervous smile.

"Hey, Kanan. You're going to bed?"

"Yes...what were you putting under my door?" Kanan asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Oh...this is _your_ door? I thought it was mine and Zeb's. I was gonna leave him a note telling him that I'll bargain to be allowed back in the room for more than a couple of seconds." Ezra made-up as he kept the card behind his back.

Kanan was obviously not buying it and came forward to Ezra and gave him a look "And that's what's you're keeping it behind your back?"

Ezra was about to make something else up until Kanan grabbed the arm that was uninjured of Ezra's and that was also holding the paper behind his back and quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"Kanan!" Ezra complained as his Master held the card away from him.

"What is this?" Kanan asked as he held the card.

Ezra sighed "It's your birthday card. I got everyone to sign it and I wanted it to be a surprise."

Kanan smiled at his young Padawan "Hey, you could've just given it to me and it would've been a surprise, kid."

"Well, now you know. Just open it." Ezra encouraged as he shrugged.

Kanan looked back at his card in hand and saw the front and the words written on it and opened it to see a piece of paper loose from the rest of the card. He flipped it over so he'd see the non-blank side. Once he did, he saw a drawing of a beautiful woman in Jedi robes and held a lightsaber in hand with long hair. Kanan was taken back when he saw the faint similarities he saw within him and the woman along with Athena. The woman had a striking similarity stance to him whenever he had his lightsaber. Kanan saw the woman's face and for some reason, he felt like he had seen that face before...long ago. He knew immediately that the woman was his mother and that Athena must've been the one to draw this. But, he knew he couldn't remember his mother's face after all of this time...he's 30...no way he could've remembered his mother's face.

"Th-that's..." Kanan stuttered.

"Your mom?" Ezra shyly asked, wanting to be gentle with this subject.

Kanan slightly swallowed and nodded and kept his eyes on the drawing "Yeah...thank you, Ez."

"Athena drew it, I just gave her the idea." Ezra shrugged "And I made the rest of the card and had to get Chopper to sign it. He was difficult."

Kanan smiled as he looked back at Ezra "Thanks, this is amazing."

Ezra smiled "No problem. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ez." Kanan opened his own cabin door and entered and the door closed behind him.

Once the door closed behind Kanan, he opened the card back open and took the drawing out and held it individually from the card. He went to his bunk and opened the drawer and dug around for a piece of tape or something and found a magnet and laid his card down and held the drawing and the magnet in his hand as he went over to the wall of his cabin to place the drawing on the wall and have the magnet hold the piece of paper on the metal wall. He stepped back from the drawing to look at the drawing of his mother again and sighed through his nose. After a moment or two, he looked away and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Rae had taken her bookbag and things to Athena's cabin and was sitting on the bottom bunk that Athena lent her. It was frustrating to both of them that Athena could not talk. Rae wanted to know what had choked her friend, but she could not tell her. Rae could tell something more was wrong with Athena than just recovering from a major Force choke. She felt that oppressive darkness that had been around Athena, but she couldn't get anymore clue to what had choked her than that.

It made Rae a little suspicious on how Athena had asked about the Keeper, yet Earth almost never talks about that stuff. She wondered why Ahsoka and Kanan were so protective over continuing talking about it too. Athena seemed to have these powers that confused Rae, she had known about how a Force-sensitive Earthling could have nature powers, but not this severe and not surrounded by nature.

Rae pulled her phone out and looked at the screen. She saw that the battery was at a very low percentage and let out a small moan and got off her bunk and looked up at Athena as she sat on her top bunk "Hey, you got a charger? I think I left my charger in mine and Sabine's cabin, I made it so it could be charged by non-Earthling outlets and by theirs."

Athena sat down her sketchbook as she looked at Rae and she jumped of her top bunk beside Rae and went over to the wall were both of the girl's bookbags sat. Athena picked up her own bookbag and dug around inside of it. She soon pulled out what seemed like an armband for a phone, but instead of a clear plastic, there was a black panel on the front. Athena handed the armband to Rae and she saw that there was a cord connected from the panel and had a USB on the end and that the panel was a solar panel.

"Where'd you get this?" Rae asked as she looked over the armband "Did you make it?"

Athena shook her head 'yes'.

"Huh, it's solar powered I'm guessing?" Rae asked.

Athena agreed to that.

"Cool, thanks." Rae thanked as she plugged in her phone then sat it on the desk.

She soon climbed to her bunk as did Athena and Rae pulled out her blanket and pillow and laid them out on her own bunk. Soon, she let her head hit the pillow and her eyes close and her mind wander to dreamland.

Athena was not so found on the idea of falling asleep that night as Rae was. She remembered the Son telling her that she would be visited by The Ones in her sleep in her dreams. That scared her. What would they show her? Could it harm her or others? Will she be injured once again, but more severely by the Son?

These questions were the only thing that kept her up for a couple extra hours until she felt a strong feeling of tiredness unexpectedly wash over her and her eyes fell and her head fell back.

 **-0-**

Athena let out a moan as she rubbed her head and she kept her eyes closed as she slowly sat up and her head ached. She felt that she was no longer in her usual clothing and she slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry world around her. It was bright, and she had to blink a few times when she finally began to see that she was in the same place that her dream on Earth had occurred when he saw her mother's ghost. Thick, green trees loomed over Athena with green grass under her and a white sky above those trees.

Athena looked around and noticed quickly that her throat no longer hurt. She felt with her left hand over her throat to feel no wrap nor any scars. She quickly realized that her left arm had a similar situation. Athena's eyes widened as she looked about her attire and noticed she wasn't in any clothing she ever had seen.

On her was a sleeveless, white dress that flowed down to her ankles with it showing the front of her legs from the end of the dress to the tops of her knees in a large split as she wore mint green leggings. She wore gold and white boots with gold bracelets along her arms and her skin tone was a very pale shade and she looked to her back and nearly jumped with surprise to see that her hair went past her hips and was also a mint green. She felt on top of her head to feel a decorative piece of metal placed on her head and her hair felt much thicker than usual.

Athena jumped to her feet and looked over her odd new look when she heard a chuckle not too far "You like the new apparel I have chosen for you?"

The voice felt like the opposite than what the Son's voice sounded like. It was filled with love, joy and purity as it went through the air. It wasn't a voice that Athena had ever heard before...but...it was so familiar. Just like the Son's was, she never heard him before but she still knew a vague amount about him...almost a memory.

Athena spun around to see directly behind her a very tall woman, about 2.2 meters. She had green eyes, green hair, very pale skin, decorative pieces over her ears and on top of her head and a similar dress to Athena's. But instead of the green leggings, she had white, instead of no sleeves; the woman had long sleeves with no bracelets and had a much lower neckline that what Athena wore and seemed to have a golden light surround her.

"You can speak, I took away the injury and pain my brother had caused you." The woman told.

Athena was unsure whether to trust this woman or not, but she felt something...safe about this tall woman "I-I...you're the Daughter." Athena spoke carefully and softly.

The Daughter smiled at Athena "You are smart as foretold. You remember me?"

Athena shrugged "A little...why am I here?"

"My brother should've told you that we are to be conducting your training."

"He did...he also nearly killed me."

The Daughter seemed to have a disappointed expression once she heard that, but not at Athena "It's in his nature. He knows no better."

"This place..." Athena looked around "I was brought here before."

"Yes, I found it the best place to train you."

"My mother...she was here...as a ghost."

"Your birth mother; Cyla Dume. Yes, her spirit was indeedly here." The Daughter confirmed.

"Why was she an owl?" Athena asked.

"Your mother was a Force-sensitive and had passed from the mortal world. Often times, they are messengers in the mortal world to my father and must not be noticed by others." Daughter explained.

"So, you use those, like my mother, as messengers? Disguised as owls?" Athena asked.

"Yes, it is how we observe all those strong with the Force. There were other matters to do so during the Clone Wars, but, it can no longer be that way."

"What are you training me to do?" Athena asked.

"My father, brother and I shall train you to control your power to defeat Abeloth and restore balance to the Force. To be the new Keeper, you must learn the different sides of the Force." Daughter explained.

"I don't get it. Who is this Abeloth? Your brother spoke of him, I don't understand why I must battle him."

"Her. And Father fears that she will soon escape her prison that my brother and I had made for her on Earth." Daughter explained "We had retreated the black holes surrounding the area of Earth for you to be able to escape Earth-"

"Escape? What do you mean escape?" Athena asked in an angry tone "Earth was my home, not a prison."

The Daughter narrowed her eyes at Athena "You should not take such an angry tone against other's opinions. Your powers are changing you..."

"Or are they bringing out who I am? What I am." Athena defied.

"You are not to take this tone if I am to be training you. This is very important that you learn or the universe will be destroyed along with everyone you know." Daughter warned.

Athena then started to realize the seriousness of the situation and sighed "Alright, but I want to know a couple things first."

"Go on." Daughter encouraged "What do you want to know?"

"Are those black holes that were put around Earth the reason Rae took an extra year to reach Earth and she noticed no time gap?"

"Your friend, the former forced-servant to the Dark side, Rachelle Styles, yes. That is true. The black holes did indeed pass her through, what you call on Earth; a year during travel. They are starting to recover and re-form, but they will come back fully within the next few weeks."

"Her last name is Styles?" Athena asked.

Daughter gave Athena a look "Yes."

"Ok...what happened to my mother that she passed on?" Athena asked.

"I cannot tell you that." Daughter answered.

Athena slightly sighed "Alright...can I tell anyone else that I'm going through this training?"

"You may tell your fellow friends within this rebellion you're in, yes." Daughter answered.

Athena nodded "Um...why can't I have feelings for anyone in a romantic way? Did you guys do that?"

"My father had taken away the feeling of love within you when you were first born. It what was best for you and your emotional state."

"Can I ever have feelings?" Athena asked.

"You are already seeming to develop them already." Daughter pointed out "But, be warned. You are to not make too much of a connection with anyone."

"Ok, how exactly are you able to tell I'm developing feelings? I'm not able to tell myself."

"You are able to develop feelings for anyone now that you are off Earth. On Earth, your feelings are no longer there." Daughter explained.

"And, one last question I want to know; is my father still alive on Earth?" Athena questioned.

"You may only find that out on your own. Now, we must begin your training." Daughter told and began to walk quickly in the other direction. Athnea followed closely behind the Daughter through the thick green forest that she also had once ran through. She followed Daughter to a tree like all the others and stopped she turned to Athena and gestured to the tree "This tree has an injury, your task is to find it and heal it."

Athena looked at Daughter with a strange stare "Um...heal the tree?"

"Yes. Go." Daughter ordered.

Athena looked at the Daughter once more and then sighed and began to walk around the tree. Thee tree had white bark with brown markings all over it with the lowest branches about 6 feet off the ground that had dark green leaves on them. Athena stepped over the uproots as she circled the tree and scanned her eyes up and down the tree.

"Do not look for the injury. Feel where the injury is. Feel the tree's hurt and where it is." Daughter told.

Athena rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the smooth bark of the tree and focused on where the hurt was. She felt the Force flowing through the tree, up through the wood of the tree and to the roots where they got their energy from the ground. She felt the energy flow from the roots, to the bark and to the branches. She felt the energy go into the leaves as they dangled on each one of those branches and she felt a sense of order within the tree and the Force flowing through it. She felt the order and the pattern all of the energy flowed in, and then she felt the small twang within the flow of the Force within the tree. She soon located the cause of the small disorder to a root just above the ground and to her left.

She opened her eyes and looked to her left where she had felt the injury and saw a root that was above the ground had had a small circle of greenish-black mold growing on it.

"Now, channel your living Force to the injury. Imagine it healing." Daughter instructed.

Athena did as told and closed her eyes. She felt her Force in her body flow through the core of her to her hand and into the tree and it traveling through the bark and to the root she desired to heal. She felt the deformity slowly fade away and the flow of the Force began to regulate itself once again in an orderly fashion back to that certain root.

Athena looked to her left again at the root and saw that it was now no longer stained with the mold and was now just as the others. Athena looked over to the Daughter, who had a smile upon her red lips "I did that?"

"Yes. You will learn to do these acts of good and purity as long as I teach you. You have done this before, when you had healed Caleb and some of your own injuries."

"But, whenever I healed others or myself, I was either using my water or ice powers. Why is this?"

"It is just one of the easier elements of your nature abilities that allows you to heal. You are able to do this under all forms of your powers." Daughter explained.

"And that's why when I held Kanan's hand, his bite wound healed?" Athena asked.

"Yes, Caleb; whom you call Kanan, did heal because of that. This ability is a very important skill, one that masters of this can bring back the recently deceased." Daughter explained "On Mortis, your Master; Ahsoka Tano was brought back to life this way from my energy being given to her to save her by her Master; Anakin Skywalker. You can do that without using another's energy if you are trained well and you may bring back the recently deceased."

"Wow...how does it work? I felt the Force flow from me to the tree; why was I able to do it to a _tree_?" Athena asked.

"The Force resonates within every living thing, even plants and animals." Daughter told.

"Whenever I use my nature powers, why does my appearance change?" Athena asked.

"That is do to your instability with your powers. Father will show you how to balance your conflicting powers within you." Daughter explained.

"This 'Father', he was the Keeper?" Athena asked.

"Yes, he kept the balance between my brother and I with our conflicting views and rivalry. I am the personification of the Light, my brother is the personification of the Dark."

"Wow...and I thought Kanan and I were the definition of sibling rivalry." Athena remarked.

"Yes, my brother and I do have conflicting views on matters." Daughter confirmed.

"Your brother, he will instruct me the night after tomorrow?" Athena asked.

"Yes, you must learn the Dark as well as the Light."

"So, in terms; be a Grey Jedi?" Athena asked.

"Yes and no. But, that would be the closest thing you are able to relate your training to." Daughter told.

"Will it help my training if I train with mostly Ahsoka rather than Kanan?" Athena asked.

"What would help is if you are to continue your training with my father, brother and myself."

"What if I were to continue to fight the Empire? What if I were to go on with my training as a Jedi or Grey Jedi?" Athena questioned.

"You may, but you still must continue your training with us. So you can fight Abeloth and keep the balance of the Force."

"Alright. And I am able to build my lightsaber? Will that effect anything?" Athena asked.

"No, Father had pointed you to that cave to retrieve your kyber crystal so you may fight the Empire. If you and this rebellion continue to fight the Empire, it will begin the balance of the Force, but not by much." Daughter explained "It is time for you to go. If you do not leave now; your mortal body may soon permanently die within the next few seconds."

"What?!" Athena exclaimed.

 **-0-**

Athena snapped open her eyes and sat up with a start with labored breathing. She had wide eyes as she scanned her surroundings to see that she was in the med bay and on the medical bed with wires connected to her arms. She followed these wires to various machines that measured her vital levels; but they were all shut off. Athena was worried by this and looked to one of the corners of the med bay to see Kanan, Ahsoka, Rae and Ezra all there and they each seemed very upset as none of them had their gazes even near the medical bed. They were each in their normal armor and day clothing as they stood there.

Kanan seemed to be trying to comfort Ezra by putting a hand on his shoulder and side-hugging him while Ahsoka did the same for Rae. Kanan had anguish across his face as he looked down as he side-hugged his Padawan who was nearly in tears. Ahsoka had a somber expression on her face as if she were trying to deny something as she held a near-crying Rae.

Athena was confused by this and saw the medical droid was nowhere to be found "Um...guys? What's going on?"

Kanan was the first to look over at Athena and yelped in absolute shock as he did so as he saw Athena. Ahsoka, Rae and Ezra did the same and also let out a yelp of their moment of shock passed, Kanan let out a sigh of relief and went over to Athena and embraced her in a hug that could've broken bones "We thought we lost you."

"I need air! Air!" Athena complained as her brother's hug restricted at least 95% of her breathing.

Kanan lessened the hug a little, but didn't let go. He looked at his little sister and let out a half relieved, half disbelief smile "Sorry."

"What the hello happened?! Why am I in the med bay? Why are all these wires attached to me? What do you mean you thought you guys lost me?" Athena quickly asked as Ezra, Ahsoka and Rae came to the sides of the medical bed.

Kanan released his hug around his little sister and stepped back and looked at her "You mean you don't know what happened to you?"

Athena shook her head, signaling no. Athena then came over the realization that her throat no longer hurt and her eyes widened. She took a quick look at her left arm and saw the wrap was still on it and quickly took it off to see that her wound was fully healed.

"You can talk?" Rae asked with shock "But, your throat..."

"What happened?" Athena asked as she looked around the group.

"Rae found you this morning after you wouldn't wake up. You didn't have a pulse and you weren't sensible in the Force. You were pronounced dead hours ago." Ezra explained, seeming to have a facial expression of surprise at Athena being alive.

Ahsoka came a little closer to Athena and put her hand across her Padawan's forehead "Do you feel weak? Anything hurt?"

"No. I feel fine." Athena told.

"Hmm..." Ahsoka removed her hand from Athena's forehead and took each of Athena's wrists and felt for a pulse "No headache? Nothing?"

"Nothing." Athena answered.

Ahsoka took away her hands away from Athena's wrists and looked at her Padawan. She let out a relieved sigh and also embraced Athena in a tight hug around her and spoke softly "We all thought you were gone."

"Air! I need air!" Athena complained again as her Master's hug was almost nearly as bad as Kanan's.

Ahsoka let out a laugh, almost a cry as her Padawan complained about the hug and loosened her hug just a little "I thought I'd never hear your voice again."

Athena soon released herself from the hug and looked down at her apparel to see that she was wearing her normal armor, but it was back to normal. It was back to it's normal black tank-top, with a little black skirt and blue pants self with her purple, green and blue armor plates. She looked at her feet to see she had her black sneakers on. Athena quickly took her hair and looked over her ponytail to see it was back to its' usual blonde.

Athena was very confused and she hoped of the medical bed and looked at the others "I was dead?"

Ezra, Rae, Kanan and Ahsoka shook their heads then came over to the now-standing Athena and embraced her in a hug. Ezra also came over and hugged too, making it a group hug between the Padawans. Kanan didn't even care that Ezra was hugging Athena at all, he just cared that Athena was still alive.

As soon as Rae and Ezra released the group hug, Rae spoke.

"The others are in the hall. I'll get them." Rae dashed to the door and opened it and went out into the hall.

Athena was still confused and slightly dazed and she looked to Ezra "I was dead?"

Ezra let out a disbelieved chuckle and soon Rae came back into the med bay with the rest of the _Ghost_ crew behind here, plus Rex.

Hera was the first to come over to Athena and embrace her in a hug "Athena!"

Hera bent down a little because of Athena's lack of height and Sabine, Zeb, Rex and even Chopper joined into the group hug.

"AIR! AIR, PEOPLE!" Athena exclaimed as the group hug was very unusual to Athena.

They all soon released Athena from the hug and stood around her.

"We thought you were dead." Hera chuckled, almost a small cry "We thought you were dead."

"Sabine even had a plan to paint something for ya." Zeb told.

Athena was now starting to freak out and was starting to have a panic attack and breathed hardly as she started to hyperventilate "I was dead?! I was dead?!"

"Woah, kid, you don't look good." Rex put a hand on Athena's shoulder, trying to calm her down as Athena's hyperventilation worsened "Don't start panicking."

"I-I was dead? How? What?" Athena started to panic as her brain went all over and she felt the need to puke.

"Alright, let's get you back on the med bed. You're having a panic attack." Rex told as he guided Athena away from the crew and to Ahsoka and Kanan as they still stood near the med bed. Rex picked Athena up by her arms and sat her on the edge of the medical bed "Calm down, it might have just been a glitch in the system. You might not have died. You're alive now, aren't you?"

"I-I..." Athena continued to hyperventilate as her entire body began to shake and her heart pounded in her chest.

"Alright, let's get everyone that doesn't need to be in her out." Rex told as he looked at the crew "She's starting to have a panic attack. Everyone better leave except for me and probably Kanan, you're her brother."

"Ok, let's go." Ahsoka ushered the others out.

"No...Ahsoka...stay." Athena couldn't catch her breath as she spoke.

As the others reluctantly walked out, Ahsoka stopped as the door closed and looked back at her Padawan. She saw that Athena was now having a much more sever panic felt her heart nearly pounding out of her chest, her chest felt hurt, and she felt nauseous. The room began to spin around her as her panic rose.

Rex was to the left of Athena with Kanan right next to him "Hey, take it easy. You're okay."

"I was dead...I was dead!" Athena exclaimed as she gripped the medical bed.

Kanan put a hand on Athena's shoulder "Hey, Athena. Athena." Athena's situation continued to get worse "Abigail!"

Hearing that name again made the hyperventilation slow down. It was the name she had learned to live by since she was an infant, the name so many people called out to her, the name that she remembered for the longest.

"Abigail?" Rex asked, confused.

"The name she was given by the Earthling government. Abigail Foster." Kanan explained and turned back to Athena and bent down to her height "That's the name you had the longest. What nicknames did you go by on Earth?" Kanan tried to get Athena's mind off the topic she had died.

"...Dictionary." Athena told.

"Yeah, that Sneaks kid, he called you that when we were on Earth, huh?" Kanan asked.

Athena nodded.

"So, was Sneaks his given name or a nickname?" Kanan asked.

"Nickname." Athena answered " 'Cause he always wore these certain sneakers."

"What are sneakers?" Ahsoka asked as she stood to the right of Athena.

Athena looked at her feet "These on my feet are sneakers. A type of shoe."

"Alright...that's good. You're calming down..." Rex commented "Deep breaths...don't hyperventilate. You'll pass out."

Athena nodded and looked at Ahsoka "I saw something. When I died."

Ahsoka had a worried look across her face and she shared a glance with Kanan and then back at Athena "Is this about your...abilities..?"

Athena nodded "She told me I can tell others."

"Who? Who told you?" Rex asked.

Athena looked over to Kanan and then Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked over at Rex "Rex, I think we need to talk to her for a second, please?"

"Alright, I'll be in the hall." Rex told as he walked out of the medical bay, the door soon closing behind him.

Kanan looked at his little sister as he still was at her height "Who told you?"

"Daughter." Athena answered and continued on to tell of her interaction between the Son and Daughter and herself up to the point before Daughter showed Athena how to heal and looked at Kanan "Kanan, can I see your hand?"

Kanan was confused by this, but trusted his sister. He let Athena grab his hand and she closed her eyes. He soon felt something odd and strange in his hand and in his heart. He felt Athena's fear inside her, he also felt the joy, the grief, the pure energy, he could tell all of these feelings inside of his little sister that he didn't know existed. He felt Athena's Force flow from her hand to his and to his heart. He felt this healing energy that felt so pure and warm to his broken ribs.

Ahsoka watched with amazement as she felt Athena begin to heal Kanan as she held his hand. She felt something a little more pure and filled with love and joy rather than what she felt of the anger and fierceness she sensed within her Padawan yesterday.

Athena soon let go of Kanan's hand and Kanan immediately looked at the wrap that was around his torso for his broken ribs. He took his hand and pressed on his own ribs to see if there was any pain left and he noticed gasped a little and looked at Athena "Daughter showed you that?"

"Yeah. She showed me at first how to do it on a tree. I'm now training every night with either the Son,Father or Daughter." Athena explained.

"Only advanced Jedi were able to Force-heal. Daughter must've taught you well."Ahsoka inferred.

Athena nodded "Apparently Father was the one to call me to the cave on Tatooine where I found my kyber crystal. He must've been the one who spoke to Kanan." Athena told "And I think I know where he was talking about."

"Where?" Kanan asked.

"St. Louis, Missouri. There is an arch that is often referred to the gateway to the new world because it was the starting point where America was expanded. There, is the Mississippi river. It was once the border of America and split the continent." Athena explained "It's on Earth."

"Why would Father want us to go to Earth?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's where Abeloth is."Athena told "Daughter told me that the black holes surrounding Earth where taken down for you guys to find me and to get me off the planet. They are starting to reform, but it'll take a while for them to come back at full strength."

"Why would they want us to be where Abeloth is?" Kanan asked.

"Daughter told me that I have to fight her. Same with the Son. They think she's gonna escape without the Ones keeping her imprisoned." Athena explained.

"You said that Father is also going to train you while you're asleep, maybe you should ask him about this. Why he want to get you back to Earth." Kanan suggested.

"Daughter also said that I can tell others in the rebellion that I'm going through this training. Are we going to tell anyone else? I hate keeping a secret." Athena asked.

Ahsoka shook her head "No, that information is too dangerous for anyone else to know. If it's known by the Empire that someone like Rae or Ezra know about you being the Keeper, they could be tortured for that information if caught. And if they find that information out; who knows how hard the Empire would work to ensure the Force favors the Dark side?"

"So I can tell no one?" Athena asked "Just you two?"

"It's what's best for their safety Athena." Kanan started "When I was captured by the Empire before you came, and they tried to get information about Fulcrum; Ahsoka, out of me. I didn't know anything about it so I wasn't able to hurt the rebellion if I cracked. This is why we don't tell you everything too."

"Alright..."Athena sighed "I still can't believe I had actually died..."

"But you're back here with us. That's what matters." Ahsoka told her young Padawan "We'll start the construction of your lightsaber later on today."

"Alright." Athena confirmed, somber still a little in her voice.

* * *

 **Ok guys! I just need 2 more people to say they'll check out a story about Kanan's and Athena's parents meeting! As soon as I get two more people that say they'd check it out, I'll publish it. Please do that if you can, it'd mean alot to me. I promise it won't go past a 'T' rating.**

 **Please review! Your reviews are what keep me going! Thanks! Bye! (:**


	48. Chapter 48- Chore day

_**Later**_

Athena was in her cabin and trying to calm herself by meditation as she sat on the floor after her panic attack on the fact she had died. Athena now had her usual green eyes and blonde hair and she no longer wore her wrap around her neck or arm as they both had healed. She was still upset at the fact that she could not tell the others about her being the Keeper, but she knew that Kanan and Ahsoka were right. The Empire would do almost anything to ensure that the Force is tipped to the Dark side and would torture the information about herself out of the ones she loves.

There was a swish of the door and Athena opened her eyes to see Rae. Rae wore her gray top with purple armor with her long sleeves and her gray pants with purple armor and her boots. She had her blackish/brown hair in a regular ponytail and her twin lightsabers on her belt.

"Hey," Rae greeted as she came into the room "how are you doing?"

"Good." Athena responded.

"You seem kinda down, you sure you're ok?" Rae asked.

"I'm fine." Athena assured.

"Hmm..." Rae glanced over to her bookbag she left there. She would've moved her stuff back into Sabine's and her's shared cabin, but then when Rae had attempted to wake up Athena that morning, she found her without a pulse and she was taken to the med bay and pronounced dead. Rae wondered why Athena would have no pulse for no reason, but she was just glad to have her back like everyone else. Rae glanced back at Athena "Let's go to the _Ghost_ , you'll feel better."

"Rae, I'm fine. Just trying to get my mind cleared." Athena assured.

"Don't make me drag you with the Force, girl. You're going to the _Ghost_." Rae warned.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna meditate for a while." Athena told.

"Alright, you forced my hand." Rae shook her head and put her hands on her hips "I guess I'm gonna have to tell Ezra that you like him back."

Athena gave Rae a harsh look "I don't."

Rae smiled "Well, who's he gonna believe if you won't come to the _Ghost_ and tell him otherwise?"

"Rae, don't." Athena warned.

Rae started to back towards the door "Well...then, come on. Just come to the _Ghost_ and tell him you don't."

Athena stood up "Rae..."

"Then will you just come to the _Ghost_?" Rae asked "Everyone is worried about you."

Athena gave Rae an unsure look and sighed "Fine."

"Come on." Rae walked out the door and Athena followed her into the hall. They passed other rebels throughout the hall as they made their way to the docking port and then into the _Ghost._ Rae led the way to the common room where Hera and Ezra were each on their datapads as Hera sat in the wooden chair and Ezra sat on the couch "Hey, guys."

Ezra was now wearing a black tank-top with the wrap still over his injured shoulder as he wore his regular orange pants. He and Hera looked up to see Rae and Athena.

"Hey," Hera greeted "what are you two girls up to?"

"I finally got her out of her room. " Rae gestured to Athena.

"That's good, we gotta do laundry anyways. Ezra, go get the others to gather their laundry." Hera turned to Rae and Athena "You two better get your laundry around, wear some nightclothes or something so you can get your outfits cleaned."

Ezra let out an exaggerated moan "I hate laundry."

"Could be worse; we could be washing baseball uniforms." Athena pointed out "Had to do it all the time on Earth."

"What's baseball?" Hera asked.

"A sport. It's real famous in America." Athena explained.

"Well, go get in some nightclothes or something and come back over here and I'll put them in the wash. I'm making today 'Chore day', you guys will do some cleaning, washing the dishes, and maintenance." Hera told as she stood up.

The three Padawans let out an exaggerated moan and dispersed from the room to do what they had been ordered.

* * *

The whole crew all soon found themselves doing some type of chore. Sabine and Chopper were cleaning the walls and floors, Kanan was doing maintenance on the engine, Hera and Rae were doing laundry, and Zeb, Ezra and Athena were doing dishes.

"Why can't you two just use the Force to do the dishes?" Zeb grumbled as he scrubbed a plate.

He, Ezra and Athena sat on the ground by a bucket of soapy water while cleaning the dirty dishes. Apparently the washer for the dishes had broke and they had to clean the dishes by hand. Ezra wore a borrowed tank top from Kanan with some pants he usually wears at night. Zeb was wearing a navy blue tanktop and some pants he usually wears for pajamas. Athena wore a black tank top with some shorts and let her blonde hair down.

"It doesn't work like that, Zeb." Ezra told and put another dish next to him as he finished cleaning it.

"Then how _does_ it work?" Athena questioned.

"Well...um...uh...ask Kanan!" Ezra stuttered and went back to cleaning."

Athena rolled her eyes "I mean, can't we just use the Force to put the dishes in the water and then back where they belong?"

"Yeah, can't ya just do that?" Zeb asked.

"Kanan's already complained enough for breaking all those dishes when I was first using the Force." Ezra pointed out.

"Well, didn't you get better?" Athena asked.

"Well...yes...but that's not the point. Let's just clean the dishes the normal way." Ezra went back to washing a cup in his hand.

"I'm gonna use the Force." Athena shrugged and put the plate she was washing on the ground and turned to the stack of her share of dirty dishes she needed to clean.

She closed her eyes and put her hand out and focused on a cup on the top of the stack. It rocked back and forth and Zeb chuckled. Athena opened her eyes and smiled with excitement as she saw the cup continuing its motion and cheered "Yes!"

Ezra slightly moved his hand to reveal he had a grip on it and smirked "Yeah...no."

Athena pouted "Rude."

Zeb laughed lightly "Nice one, Ezra."

Athena huffed and snatched the cup out of Ezra's hand and began to clean it. Ezra and Zeb shared a laugh as Athena's hair kept falling into her work area and getting wet and soapy and Athena got more and more frustrated at her long hair.

"Got enough hair there?" Zeb joked.

"Thinking of it, I think she has more hair than a wookie." Ezra teased.

Athena growled as her hair once again fell into the dish water and took the two hair ties on her wrist and grabbed each half of her hair and put her hair into pigtails and Zeb and Era broke into a harder laughter. Athena pouted some more and continued to clean the dishes, she was used to teasings from her foster brothers.

"Aw...how cute." Ezra teased as he took one of Athena's pigtails and twirled it in a teasing manner.

"Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not kill..." Athena repeated to herself.

"Aw...the only thing this kid needs now is a Lothpop and ribbons in her hair." Zeb teased.

"Do you two have anything better to do than make me have to remind myself that I'm not allowed to murder people?" Athena asked.

"Nope." Ezra answered simply and lightly tossed Athena's pigtail in the air "I think it's kinda cute when you're mad anyways."

Athena didn't know why, but she kinda smiled at that, despite her annoyance. She felt...odd. It was like she all of a sudden had butterflies in her stomach like one does before they go on for a performance. _"Wait...Daughter told something about being able to develop romantic feelings because I'm off Earth...is this what a crush feels like?! Why does my face feel warm?! This isn't right! And to have a crush on my brother's Padawan?! No! Why do these things happen to me?!"_

"Alright, lovebirds, break it up." Zeb chortled.

Ezra let go of Athena's pigtail and glared at Zeb "Shut it." Ezra turned to Athena "Hey, that language you're always mumbling in when you get mad, what's it called again?"

"Spanish? What about it?" Athena asked.

"Can you teach me how to say 'Shut up' in that language?" Ezra asked.

"Cállate." Athena told.

"That'll come in handy. Thank you." Ezra turned to Zeb "Ka e a tea."

"Not even close." Athena shook her head and smiled.

"When did you learn that language anyways?" Ezra asked.

"I was about eight when I first started to get interested in the language. Then I gradually learned how to speak it." Athena told.

"How old are you again?" Zeb asked.

"She was born when Kanan was 16, so she's 14." Ezra answered.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just use Kanan's birthday as when I start calling myself the next age." Athena shrugged and continued to clean the dishes.

"We should have a birthday for you. I think you deserve to at least have a set date that wasn't randomly set by people that didn't care." Ezra offered.

"No." Athena answered, a little bit of coldish in her voice.

"Come on, we should." Zeb encouraged.

"No." Athena had a more stern voice.

"Why n-" Ezra was cut off.

"No!" Athena snapped.

Zeb and Ezra were shocked by this snapping of Athena and exchanged a look and they both went back to cleaning dishes.

"How many dishes do you guys have anyways? On Earth I hardly used dishes, I used my hands." Athena asked as she continued to clean a dish in her hand.

"Because we're civilized." Ezra joked "And haven't you noticed we have seven organics that need to eat? Zeb, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Rae, you and myself."

"True. In the last foster home I was in before I met you guys; I had six foster brothers, a foster mom and a foster dad. That made nine if you included myself." Athena shared "It was a nightmare when I was in charge of laundry."

"Wow, six foster brothers?" Zeb asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah. Their names were James, Aden, Tyler, Peter, Nick and Ivan. I was placed there because the foster parents thought a girl would be easier to raise." Athena told.

"So you're used to these kinds of massive chores?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Athena shrugged.

There was a swish of the door and the three turned to see Kanan, his face slightly smeared with oil and he was wearing some nightclothes that were now soaked in the grease of the engine.

"Alright, Ezra, we have a block in the vents. You get to work on it." Kanan ordered and tossed a scrub brush he had in his hand over to Ezra, who caught it.

"Aw..." Ezra moaned as he stood up with the scrub brush in hand "Aren't I getting a little big for this? Can't we get Rae or Athena to do it?"

"Rae's about the same size as you Ezra, maybe a little shorter." Athena pointed out.

"You're not that big anyways, Ezra." Kanan argued.

"Really? Let's test that theory. I'm starting to have trouble getting out of the vents." Ezra offered.

"Alright, Ezra, Athena, come on." Kanan ordered and walked out of the door.

Athena put her dishes down that she was cleaning and followed Ezra out the door, leaving Zeb to himself.

Zeb sighed as he looked at the major stack of dishes "This is gonna take a while."

Kanan led Athena and Ezra to the little closet-like thing next to the wooden chair in the common room and stood to the side of the door "Alright, Ez, go on."Kanan hit the button for the door to open and Ezra walked to the vent and took the grid off and began to climb in and soon succeeded "Alright, now, try to get out."

"Umm...Kanan...we've got a problem."

"What?" Kanan asked.

"I'm stuck, I can't move." Ezra called.

"Dear, Force..." Kanan grumbled "Can you atleast turn around?"

"No."

"I'll get the vinegar..." Athena sighed and began to walk away when Kanan pulled Athena back by grabbing a hold of his little sister's pigtail.

"Nope, we don't have enough." Kanan turned back to the vent "Ezra, can you atleast back up enough so you can get your head and shoulders out?"

"Umm...I can try." Ezra has unsurety in his voice.

"There is no try." Athena reminded.

"Shut it."

After a moment or two, Kanan could see Ezra's head and went over to the vent "Ok, give me your hand."

Ezra did so and Kana slowly began to pull his Padawan out of the predicament and Athena soon took Ezra's other hand and she and her brother worked together to help Ezra out. Soon, Kanan and Athena got Ezra back out of the vent and he soon dusted the debris off himself and looked at Kanan "I told you I was too small."

"Sorry, Ez." Kanan apologized and turned to Athena "Your turn, go on."

Athena shrugged and Ezra handed her the scrub brush and she soon went over to the vent and climbed into the vent successfully "What do I do again?"

"Alright, just follow my voice as you go through the vent and I'll lead you to where the blockage is." Kanan instructed and began to walk away "Can you move okay?"

"Yeah." Athena responded as she began to move through the vents.

Kanan began to walk down to where he knew the clog was in the vents "Ezra, go back to the dishes. As soon as I get this done, I'll fix the washer for the dishes."

"Alright, Master." Ezra confirmed and went back to the kitchen.

Kanan continued to guide Athena through the ship's vents as he continued to talk, but had a hard time coming up with things to say.

"Hello? Are you still there, bro?" Athena asked.

"Yes." Kanan answered "Just not sure what to talk to you about."

Athena sighed "Alright, just tell me how much farther I have until I get to where the block is."

"Not too much farther." Kanan told as he continued to walk through the _Ghost_. He walked to the ramp to the _Phantom_ where he new the vents were clogged "Here."

"I don't see it." Athena called.

"Look to your right and there should be a branching vent that's much smaller." Kanan told "That's what needs cleaned."

"Ok, I see it." Athena confirmed. After a moment of silence Athena began to talk again "So, I saw you aren't wearing your wrap."

"Yeah, I think you completely healed the broken ribs." Kanan told "But, I want to talk to you about you and these other powers you have."

"What about them?" Athena asked.

"Well, Ahsoka and I talked a little after you...'woke up'...and we think it's best if you don't use your nature powers as much. We don't want the Empire figuring out anything they don't need to know. We already had that market incident where you made that storm appear. And Ahsoka told me that the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister already know you're from Earth, they are already a little too interested in you."

"Don't even use my powers around the others?"

"We think if you stop using them in general, maybe you won't accidentally use them in front of the Empire."

"But, how will I learn how to control them then?" Athena asked.

"We're hoping that if you stop using those powers, then you'll be able to keep them under wraps." Kanan explained "And then we can pass it off to the others that your nature powers are fading away because you're away from Earth."

"So, no one is suppose to know I have nature powers?" Athena asked.

"Well...anymore. We just don't need the Empire to crack down even more on the rebellion because they're searching even harder to kill you."

"Oh...ok."

"We don't want you to hide your powers to punish you or anything, we just want to protect the rebellion and you."

"But, I could use my powers to protect the rebellion and myself. Our dad had talked about how if my powers were discovered, I'd be strong enough to protect others and myself."

"Athena, I don't think you can protect yourself and the rebellion against the Empire. I'm just trying to protect you." Kanan told.

"And I'm trying to protect you and others. If I don't use my powers, what's the use of them?" Athena asked.

"Athena," Kanan was getting a more stern voice "you are to not use your nature powers for the good of the rebellion and your own well being."

"Then why do I have them? What's the point of having powers when you can't even use them for good?"

"You are not to use your powers with nature. I am not doing this as a punishment and you should respect mine and Ahsoka's choice on this."

There was a moment of silence between the siblings and then Athena spoke; "I'm done with cleaning."

"Alright, there's a little vent a little in front of you. Just unlatch the hooks and come out there." Kanan instructed.

"Alright." Athena confirmed. A moment later, a vent opened on the ceiling and Athena soon came out of it and landed on her feet on the ground. Kanan went to the vent and closed it since Athena was much too short "Where's my choice?"

Kanan looked back to Athena "What?"

"You told me to respect your's and Ahsoka's choice, when do I get to make a choice on my own abilities and how they are used?"

Kanan was getting upset at his little sister's disobedience "When you are an adult. You're still just a little kid."

"But I don't get to choose what I do with these powers I was forced to take upon?"

"You are to obey these commands and don't question them." Kanan ordered as he put a finger in front of him and soon started walk away.

"I never chose to be a part of the rebellion." Athena softly spoke and Kanan stopped in his tracks and looked back at Athena "I never chose to be a part of this 'military'. I never got to chose whether I wanted to take these orders from a cause I'm not sure I want to support."

"What? You don't want to fight for the rebellion now? You'd rather have the Empire reign over countless lives than to listen to orders? You'd rather support the Empire?"

"I never spoke of wanting to serve the Empire." Athena pointed out "I just never got to choose whether to fight for the rebellion at all. Everyone else had a choice. You, Ahsoka, Hera, Zeb, Ezra, Sabine...I never got a choice. I just found you guys in a field and got enlisted into the rebellion by doing so."

"So you would have rather had not found us on Earth? You would have rather been captured by Earth? Because the way I remember it; we saved your backside from your country and gave you a real family."

"And I'm glad that you guys did. I...just never got a choice. I never got a choice to train as a Jedi, to be a rebel, to fight the Empire, to have these powers...I didn't get a choice in anything and it's frustrating."

Kanan sighed and came over to Athena and put a hand on her shoulder"I know what it's like to feel like you don't have a choice. When I was your age; I thought of my Force-abilities only as a curse until I started to fight for a cause. A cause that's bigger than you, bigger than me, bigger than anything you could imagine. We are helping people and you just haven't gotten the chance to see any of that. That's why we need to hide your abilities like I had to so many years ago, until we figure out how to control them and really use them to help this cause. Do you understand?"

Athena let out a dejected sigh and looked down at the floor "Alright..."

"Attagirl." Kanan smiled "Come on, let's get back to the dishes."

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! So I made this chapter had the crew do chores because I had been doing a lot of chores the past week and I came up with the idea.**

 **Sadly I will not be able to post a new chapter for a while because I will not be in access to any internet or a computer. This goes for if you are reading this story on Wattpad too. I'm sorry and I hope you guys can understand.**

 **And please check out and comment on this story on Wattpad if you can! That'll really be appreciated (even though I'll have to go by a wi-fi spot to read them and that's gonna be difficult)!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!(:**


	49. Chapter 49- Lightsaber training

Athena and Rae were now in the common room and folding laundry along with towels and other things. They each sat on the couch and had a pile of folded towels on the opposite sides of themselves with the basket of clean laundry at their feet in between them. Each girl wore their nightclothes, Rae wore a purple tank top with black shorts with her hair in a loose braid and Athena wore her pigtails still with her black tank top and shorts.

As Rae put another folded towel in a pile,she looked over at Athena "You feel any better?"

Athena turned "What do you mean?"

"You kinda died this morning...are you alright?"

Athena slightly nodded, turned back to folding and spoke softly "Yeah."

Rae was getting a little concerned for Athena "You sure?"

Athena just simply nodded. After a moment of silence, Athena spoke again; "Hey, if the 'Star Wars' original trilogy is set past this current time, is it true?"

Rae was taken back by Athena's question and stopped to think for a moment "Um...what do you mean?"

"I know that Darth Vader is Luke's-" Athena couldn't finish her sentence before Rae's hand covered her mouth with a substantial force. Athena was shocked by this and turned to Rae as Rae shook her head 'no'.

"I don't think we should talk about that." Rae quickly stated and took her hand away from Athena's mouth and went back to folding towels.

"But-"

"Athena." Rae sternly warned "I don't want to talk about this subject matter. There are some things in the Universe you don't understand."

"Rae...is there something you're not telling me?" Athena suspiciously asked.

"There are some things we cannot share Athena. For the sake of ourselves and for others, I cannot and will not have this conversation with you." Rae had a very serious tone in her voice.

Athena could tell automatically there was something Rae knew that Athena didn't and that Rae wanted to keep it that way. She was shocked by Rae's serious tone and decided not to pry to continue the conversation. She went back to folding laundry along with Rae.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Athena was walking to her cabin with her book bag filled with her own clothing that was now cleaned. She wore her usual armor with sneakers and kept her pigtails in. She had her book bag full of clothes slung over her shoulder as she walked to her cabin. She had gotten down to the hall of where her cabin was when she saw Ahsoka approaching her in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Athena." Ahsoka casually greeted as she continued to walk away.

As Ahsoka began to pass by, Athena stopped her by the sound of her voice"Hey...um...Ahsoka...I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Ahsoka stopped and turned around to a stopped Athena.

"I still don't know why I have to hide my powers from the others in the rebellion. I still don't get why I wasn't a part of this decision and I'd like to know why you guys didn't have me in that conversation."

Ahsoka let out a sigh "Athena, there was a Jedi saying; 'When destiny calls, the chosen have no choice'. And I think right now that you must hide your powers. For the sake of the rebellion."

"But-"

"I know...it's gonna be hard. And you'll have to learn to control them as you learn with the Ones in your 'sleep'. In this world, you must hide them. We just don't want you to get hurt."

Athena had a somber look as her Master told her that and she looked to the ground "Ok. I guess I can hide my nature powers the best I can."

"Good girl." Ahsoka praised and put a hand on her shoulder "And why are you wearing your hair like that? You kinda look like a child."

Athena smirked "Hey, I thought it'd be nice to change my hairstyle for once."

Ahsoka let out a small laugh "Alright, but don't start _acting_ like a lil' kid too."

"Don't worry Master, I won't." Athena told and began to walk to her own cabin. She reached the door when she sighed a little with sadness as soon as the door opened and she threw her bag of clothes into her room on her top bunk and headed back out of the door. She soon perked up her head when she heard a voice call from down the hall.

"Hey, Athena!"

Athena turned her head to see that it was Ezra who had called her name walking with Rex and Rae. Rae was back into her normal armor and Ezra had a black tank top on with his usual orange pants with his customized cadet helmet in hand. Rae had a stormtrooper helmet in her hand. The three walked up to her.

"Wanna do some blaster training with us? Ezra's practicing his aim while I deflect the energy shots and vice versa." Rae asked.

"Sure. I'll come along." Athena shrugged and continued with Rex, Rae and Ezra down the hall.

"You know hot to shoot, kid?" Rex asked.

Athena shook her head "No, but I can learn. I think."

"Alright, I'll teach ya how to shoot." Rex assured.

The four soon made it to the large room that had often been used for the Jedi training for the three teenagers and stood in the middle.

"Alright, Rae, I haven't seen you shoot before. You'll shoot at Ezra first." Rex told.

"Ok." Rae confirmed and took out her SSK-7 pistol out of her holster.

"Ezra, you're the target. Athena, go put the Stormtrooper helmet on a crate for Ezra to aim at." Rex instructed.

"M'kay." Athena confirmed as Rae handed Athena the Stormtrooper helmet to her. Athena went across the room to get a crate and drag it to where she wanted it and looked back at the others "This ok?"

"Yeah!" Rex called back "Just put the helmet on it and get back over here!"

Athena did as told and soon stood by the four.

Ezra put his cadet helmet on and walked about 30 feet away from the group and level with the crate and helmet. Ezra soon ignited his blue lightsaber and called out "Ready!"

Athena and Rex stood next to Rae and Rex came over to Rae and began to instruct her "Alright, aim then fire."

Ezra closed his helmet so his entire face was concealed and Rae began to fire on her lowest setting at Ezra. Ezra began to deflect these surprisingly well aimed shots away and towards the helmet. They soon found Rae holding her purple lightsabers in hand as she stood in the place Ezra had been standing and Ezra was near Athena and Rex and began to fire his blaster component on his lightsaber at lowest setting at Rae as she wore the helmet.

After a while and when Rae got the helmet plenty of enough times, Rex waved his hands "Alright, let's trade out."

Rae took off the cadet helmet and turned her lightsabers off and placed them on her belt. Ezra put away his lightsaber/blaster and put it on his own belt as Rae came back over to the group.

"Alright, Athena, you shoot. Ezra, you're the target." Rex instructed.

Rae handed off the cadet helmet to Ezra and he took it and put it on. Ezra dashed off to the place where Rae was standing before him and ignited his blue lightsaber, ready for blaster fire. Rae took her blaster out of her holster and handed it to Athena. Athena seemed a little scared at holding the blaster, but Rae assured her it wouldn't kill anyone.

"Don't worry, it's set on stun."

Athena gingerly took the blaster out of her hand and nodded. She took the blaster and aimed it at Ezra as Rex began to instruct her as he stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder, making sure her aim was correct.

"Ok, make sure the tip of the blaster is aiming directly at your target." Rex instructed "Don't let your hand tremble so much, it'll mess up your aim."

Athena nodded silently and did as told, but her hands still trembled as her finger was on the trigger. She knew that it wouldn't hurt Ezra one bit, but it was nerve racking for her to hold this blaster that resembled so much as an Earth gun. And to have another pointed at someone she held close to her heart...that was not a very good feeling with her memories trying to resurface. She could feel her past pain bubbling to come to the surface of her mind, but she suppressed it.

"...Athena...are you ok? You don't look too good..." Rae's voice sounded unsure and concerned.

"Yeah, kid, you sure you're ok? You did have a bad panic attack earlier." Rex asked.

"Athena, it won't kill!" Ezra called "I'll be fine!"

Athena nodded a little "Yeah. I'm ok."

 **-0-**

 _"Please put it down! We can talk through this!"_

 **-0-**

Athena gasped a little as her younger voice echoed through her head. She felt a bead of sweat begin to form on her forehead and her breath began to shake as her finger began to slip from the trigger.

 **-0-**

 _"Erica, please!"_

 **-0-**

The memories of her past continued to circle through her mind. She felt her eyes sting from the tears that she could never shed. She felt the wounds she had that would never heal. She felt the memories she had that never could be forgotten all come back at once. The pain she promised herself that would never make her cry again was making its' way to becoming a panic attack.

She felt the blaster begin to completely slip from her hand as the room began to spin around her. The nausea began again and her heart began to pound a harsh beat. Athena attempted to steady her breathing, but it only made it worse. Her feet began to stumble out from under her and the blaster clattered to the floor and she began to follow that motion to the ground. It took Rex and Rae to grab onto her arms to get her to not fall, Ezra turned off his lightsaber and dashed over to help as Rex and Rae held up Athena.

"Athena!" Ezra exclaimed as he came over to the group and helped Rex hold Athena up from collapsing. She was still conscious, but barely.

"Let's sit her down. She's having another panic attack." Rex ordered "Ezra, go get Ahsoka and Kanan. They seem to know how to handle her panic attacks."

Ezra nodded and ran off in the direction of the door and Rae and Rex continued to support the panicked Athena. Athena was horribly shaking and she felt hot and cold at the same time. Her feet and hands began to feel numb and tingly and she began to have very bad chest pain. It felt like she was dying or going crazy. Athena was panicking on the inside as Rex and Rae began to sit her down on the floor and Rae supported her up.

"Athena, hey, come on. Let's calm down. You're ok. Ahsoka's coming." Rex assured as he kneeled down next to Athena as Rae supported her in sitting up.

"Athena, come on. You're ok." Rae comforted.

Athena began to feel a choking sensation in her throat as she continued to shake. Her head felt dizzy and heavy and a span of time must've passed because she soon heard familiar voices as she saw familiar faces in the corner of her right eye. Athena felt her older brother come to her side and Rae moved away for Kanan to take the brunt of holding up Athena. Ahsoka soon came to her other side and immediately went to checking for a pulse in her wrist and a fever.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked as she stood and looked over to Rae and Rex.

"We were practicing shooting and lightsaber deflection and she panicked when she held my pistol." Rae told.

"She didn't even fire and she seems to be having an even worse panic attack." Rex added.

"I was holding my lightsaber up so she would fire at me and I'd deflect it at the Trooper helmet." Ezra told.

Ahsoka took in what the they told her and she slowly realized and remembered the memory/nightmare Athena had that she witnessed.

"The dream..." Ahsoka mumbled and turned back to Athena and kneeled next to her and put an arm around her and looked at Kanan "I'll take her to my cabin."

Kanan didn't understand why Ahsoka would move Athena, but he could tell within the Force that Ahsoka knew something about Athena that he didn't "Do you want me to come?" And like that, he felt his little sister's hand tighten to a bone-crushing amount of force around his own hand and he took that as a 'yes' as he suppressed a yelp of pain "I guess I should take that as 'yes'...and ow...Athena...hand. Please let go."

Athena released her brother's hand and he wrapped his arm under Athena's left arm and stood her up with Ahsoka on her right. Her trembling was very noticeable and her breaths were very shaky. Athena felt as if she might puke.

Ahsoka turned to Rex "You guys can continue practice, she'll be fine."

Soon enough, Kanan and Ahsoka slowly took Athena to Ahsoka's cabin, being sure not to make matters worse. They sat Athena on the bottom bunk and Athena seemed to almost be in tears and Kanan and Ahsoka could each feel the immense hurt that Athena had welling inside her. Ahsoka sat next to Athena on the bottom bunk and held her under her arm and Kanan stood. Kanan looked back at Athena as her panic attack was slowly decreasing in severity. He sighed and he went over to Athena's side and sat next to her along with Ahsoka.

"Athena? You ok?" Kanan asked.

Athena was obviously still shaking, but not as badly as she was before and she nodded.

"Do you know what triggered your panic attack this time?" Ahsoka asked.

"I-I...can't hold a gun...I...can't."

"Why aren't you able to hold a blaster?" Kanan asked.

"I-I'm scared...I might...hurt someone."

"Why are you afraid to fire the blaster at Ezra? It wouldn't hurt him." Kanan told.

Athena kept quiet.

"Why are you afraid of you hurting someone with a blaster?" Ahsoka asked.

Athena didn't answer, Ahsoka noticed that Athena had the same facial expression she had had when she awoken from the dream she and Athena both witnessed that had occurred in Athena's past. That dream that Ahsoka witnessed was slowly starting to fit together with Athena's fear of handling blasters as if it were puzzle pieces. The puzzle of Athena's fear quickly transformed from a bunch of small clues never put together into a bigger picture. The picture was becoming together piece by piece to Ahsoka and she finally understood.

"Athena...is it about that dream? About...Erica?" Ahsoka asked as carefully as she could.

As soon as Athena heard that name, she froze. It was like when Kanan called her 'Abigail', but much more noticeable.

"Who's Erica?"Kanan asked.

Ahsoka shot Kanan an unsure look as if telling him to not pry any further at the subject. Kanan quickly realized that this person 'Erica' must have a deep emotional impact on Athena.

"I didn't mean to not tell her..." Athena mumbled.

"Tell her about what?" Kanan asked.

"My birthday." Athena looked down at the ground "I didn't tell her about my birthday. It was my fault...if I had told her...she'd be alive..."

"Athena, you not telling her your birthday did not oblige her to..." Ahsoka looked for a nice way to put what she wanted to say.

"Kill herself?" Athena bitterly asked.

Kanan finally caught on to what Ahsoka and Athena were talking about and he wasn't to sure how to handle this.

"Athena, nothing you could've done would have prevented that." Ahsoka assured "It was not your fault. You were only a little kid."

"I was nine..."

"You were still a kid. And you still are." Kanan spoke up and put a supporting hand on his sister's shoulder "And it hurts me to see you in so much pain over something you didn't do."

"But-" Athena couldn't finnish.

"But nothing, ok? It wasn't your fault. Nothing a kid that's only nine could ever prompt someone to take their own life." Kanan assured "And nothing _you_ could ever do would prompt someone to even hurt their self. You are a kind, caring, smart and you would never hurt or cause someone to become hurt. I know this because you're my sister, you could never do such a thing."

Athena looked over to Kanan and wrapped her arms around him and embraced her older brother in a tight hug and refused to lessen her tight hug. Kanan just went with it, he felt the tears inside Athena that wanted to escape so badly but never left her eyes.

Kanan gently patted Athena on the shoulder "Hey, I know...it's ok...you can cry...I won't judge."

Kanan felt bad that Athena never really was able to cry. When she learned she had a brother, he didn't count that as crying from sadness and neither did she. That was from from overwhelming joy to have a family. A real family.

Ahsoka placed a hand on Athena's shoulder "You can sleep in my cabin tonight."

Athena sniffled a little and kept in the tight hug "Thanks."

* * *

It was night now and Athena decided to sleep on the top bunk in Ahsoka's cabin as Ahsoka slept in the bottom bunk. She was now in her nightclothes of a blue tank top and some shorts with her blonde pigtails still in while Ahsoka wore a gray t-shirt with some black pants.

Ahsoka constantly checked in the Force to check if Athena was still alive, it scared her a little to have her Padawan die and then come back and know she's supposed to die again. What if this time she didn't come back? What if this time the Ones decided to kill her mortal body? Ahsoka knew first hand how deceitful the Son was and she was extremely wary of him training Athena. She knew that he could easily just morph into one of his demons, bite her and turn her to the Dark side forever. That was scary. Ahsoka knew that she should be getting sleep, but her restless mind kept her up. It felt as if her worry would keep her up for the rest of the night until she felt a wave of calmness wash over her and she felt herself drift into sleep. Unknowing to her, Athena felt the same wave of calmness wash over herself also.

Athena didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to go through training in her sleep. She already had enough while she was awake, why does she have to go through it while she's supposed to be resting from that training? Athena wasn't fond of the thought she'd have to give up whatever chance she had of having a pleasant dream ever again to deal with 3 immortal embodiments of the Force to train her so she could fight of this 'Abeloth'. She didn't even know who Abeloth was and she had to fight her? Why? Wasn't Luke Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker the Chosen Ones or something? To bring balance to the Force? Why did she have to do their job? She wasn't the Chosen One, as far as she knew, so why does she have to do all the heavy lifting?

 **-0-**

As Athena felt herself drift into sleep, she mentally rolled her eyes and readied herself for whatever training she had to go through. As she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself standing on a gray, stone, flat surface with strange paintings on it. The pattern on the circle of stone beneath her had two petal shaped paintings, one silver, one black and was overlapping in the opposite color than what it was. There was a wavy line down the middle of the circle that had equal and opposite extensions into the other side as well as recreations. In the center, where she stood, there were two symbols that overlapped each other. One was silver and looked as if it were a flower with 4 rounded petals while the other was black and seemed to have sharper features with 4 pointed jagged edges coming from the center of it.

She saw that she was surrounded by a circle of tall, gray stone walls ornately decorated. The wall to the front of her was obviously the tallest. The walls had pedestals and platforms around it with one platform higher and bigger than the others and having a circle with the same design of what was beneath her feet behind it in a looked down to herself and saw she was wearing silver pants that went down into dark grey boots as she wore a gray, long sleeve shirt with a poncho going over the top half of her torso, just stopping at her elbow. She saw that her hair was brown and her normal length.

She scanned her eyes around the circle arena that she was standing in the middle of and was startled once she saw something. A man who was obviously very old, had a gray beard that was braided down his chest, his face having hardened features and he wore similar clothing to Athena's, but more ornate. He was slightly taller than Daughter and his eyes were a shockingly bright turquois similar to Kanan's eyes, but with the rest of his eye was black instead of white.

"Welcome, my friend." The old man's voice echoed.

"What is it you want from me?" Athena questioned.

"To learn the truth about who you really are, one that maybe you have known all along, one you must believe in order to to fulfill your destiny."

"What do you mean?" Athena asked as the tall man came closer to her.

"You recognize me, do you not?"

"I do, Father." Athena confirmed "But I do not know why."

Father seemed to slightly smile at that as he walked nonchalantly in a circle near Athena "You know many things, many places, many people. Most in your position would have panicked at first sight of their first encounter with a non-human. You are unlike many from your planet." Father stopped walking and looked at Athena.

"I noticed. Most aren't able to control nature."

"You have great power within you. That is why you were chosen. Chosen to keep evil at bay and to bring balance to your planet and to the rest of the Galaxy."

"I thought Skywalker is the Chosen One or something. Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin is indeedly the Chosen One, but you are something more." Father told "My children and I had kept the balance within the Force since the beginning of time and kept Abeloth in her eternal prison until the parish of our mortal bodies. Now, that there is no one to keep her in her prison, she may escape and destroy life as you understand it if you do not stop her."

"Who is this Abeloth? Daughter and Son have spoken of her, I do not understand who she is."

"She is also known as The Bringer of Chaos. She was once a mortal as you are until she betrayed my children and me, she became too powerful and my children had imprisoned her on Earth and kept her there for thousands of years. If she were to escape, she could tear the very fabric of the Universe apart, such as you can."

"What?"

"Your brother, he did not tell you of this?"

Athena shook her head "No, Kanan never spoke of anything about me tearing the fabric of the Universe apart."

"Interesting..." Father rubbed his hand on his gray beard in thought.

"Why do you want me to go back to Earth? To St. Louis?" Athena questioned.

"When the time comes, when there is a great disturbance in the Force, Abeloth becomes fueled by chaos and hatred and she may escape. It is up to you to know when this time is upon us and to battle her and restore balance to the Force. There, on Earth, you may enter her prison through which the arch is at it's highest." Father explained.

"And how will I know when this happens? When she gains enough power?" Athena questioned.

"You will know, for now, I must train you balance." The Father told as he continued to walk in a circle around Athena.

"What am I doing?" Athena asked as she kept her gaze on Father.

"You have used your powers of nature, but rarely have you been able to balance them so you may use contradicting ones at the same time."

"I can use more than one element at a time? Like fire and ice at the same time?"

"Indeed, but you must learn control. Balance. " Father stopped walking and turned to Athena "Tell me, young one, do you feel your powers within you? Changing who you are?"

Athena was slightly taken back at this and slowly nodded her head "It changes my appearance and mood everytime I use a different element."

"Yes, but you must learn control. To balance each power you have. Then, you may use your powers to the fullest potential."

"How do I do that?" Athena asked.

"You must clear your mind, do not act upon impulse." Father instructed.

Athena closed her eyes and held out her hands and began to focus on her powers, to control them.

"Do not let your powers and emotions control you. _You_ control them." Athena heard Father's voice call from a distance. She opened her eyes to see that he stood on the platform that was on the wall that had the symbol behind it in stone.

Athena let out a breath and held out her hands to each side of her and rose them above her head. She felt her powers begin to balance themselves out, the confliction she felt within herself, the guilt, the sadness, all of that balanced and seemed to work together towards a common motion. She saw bright colors of light surround her in a helix design in a rainbow of lights. From dark blue, purple, red, gold, and many other beautiful colors.

Within each color, she felt a different feeling. She felt the red was for the fire within her, gold was for the Force itself, green was nature, turquois was for water, dark blue was air, light blue was for the ice, purple was for the love she never knew she had. Then there was black and grey. She felt the black was much deeper, heavier, darker while the white was lighter, thin and brighter.

She saw each of these colors slowly fade as she began to lower her arms and soon disappear into nothing. Athena looked to Father, who seemed to have a smile across his face.

"What...was...that?" Athena questioned.

"Each of your powers within you are represented in what you perceive in colors. In the mortal world, they are perceived as what they are there. Such as the red, it is seen as fire in the mortal eyes. And the turquoise, it is seen as water." Father told.

"And each of those colors are what I can use?" Athena asked.

"There are some powers you have others cannot see. Such as the purple, or what you call 'love'. Same with the Force, lightness and darkness. Though, their effects can always be felt." Father told "You can use these powers, but you must remember that it you that controls them. Never let your powers overcome you and change you. For now, I must say goodbye. That is enough training for this session."

Athena felt a wave of tiredness wash over her once more and her eyes closed and she saw nothing.

 **-0-**

Athena snapped her eyes open and sat up to see that she was in her usual nightclothes and her hair was back to normal. She saw that she was still in Ahsoka's cabin and that she was on her top bunk. Athena took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time to see it wasn't even midnight to her surprise. She shrugged and hopped off the bunk and decided to go to her own cabin and work on her lightsaber a little bit.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! I'm finally back! I'm very sorry about the month of no updates and I hope you can understand that I was staying in a place where there was very limited access to the internet (or even showers). But, I'm back! Hope you enjoyed!**


	50. Chapter 50- Scaredy cat

_**The next morning**_

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes and kicked away her blanket as she groggily sat up and let out a soft yawn. She stood up and looked up to her top bunk where her Padawan was supposed to be and was shocked to not see her there. She quickly searched through the Force to search for Athena to see if she was still alive or if the Ones took her for good. Ahsoka was taken out of her concentration very quickly after so when the door to her cabin opened. She turned her head to see her two female Jedis-in-training each in their armor. Rae had her blackish/brown hair in a tight bun on the back of her head and Athena once again wore her hair in pigtails.

"Hey, Ahsoka." Rae spoke.

"Hey, you two." Ahsoka turned to them "How long have you been up?"

"I've been up since midnight, guess I'm just not tired." Athena told.

"I've been up for about an hour." Rae shared.

"What time is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"6." Rae answered "In the morning of course."

Ahsoka yawned a little "Alright...are there any plans for today?"

"We'd have to ask Hera about that." Rae answered.

"Alright, I'll talk to her later. You two go." Ahsoka shooed the Padawans out of her cabin and the door shut behind them.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Zeb, Ahsoka, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Rae, Ezra, Chopper and Athena were all in the common room. Hera and Ahsoka had called them all there for a meeting and they all weren't too happy with the fact that it was so early in the morning. Sabine sat on the very end of the couch with Athena next to her and Ezra next to Athena. Kanan sat next to Ezra and Rae sat on the other end next to Kanan while Zeb sat in the wooden chair and Ahsoka and Hera stood with Chopper close by them.

"Alright, crew, let's look alive. We got an op today." Hera turned a hologram on the table of the Imperial symbol "As you know, it's almost Empire day."

Athena noticed Ezra seemed to grit his teeth once those words left Hera's mouth. She turned to the symbol and Hera "I heard of that on Earth, it's like Fourth of July but for the Empire? Right?"

"Yeah. But this is for an evil Empire." Rae told "It's not for a country with the voice of the people. It's a holiday about when freedom for the people was taken, not given."

"Oh..." Athena slightly shrunk at that. She looked over to Ezra and he seemed to be mad about something and this confused her.

"We noticed that the last time there had been rebel interference with the celebrations, more of the locals would rise up and defy the Empire." Hera shared.

"The rebels need as many recruits as we can get, or at the very least, defiance towards the Empire." Ahsoka explained.

"And if we have more presence, we'll get even more people to rise up." Kanan inferred "Sounds reasonable."

Hera changed the hologram to a Walker, but it looked a little more advanced "Remember how last year they had a new TIE? This year they got a new Walker. It's the only one the Empire has made. The design is so top secret that they burned any files of it and this is what they're using as their blueprints. This thing had a much better shields, good enough to handle a lightsaber cut."

"And if we destroy it, it'll take them forever to make more." Sabine inferred.

"Yes, and they're showing it on Lothal. To rub it in the face of the rebels since that's the last place we attacked an Empire day celebration." Ahsoka confirmed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to blow that up in their face." Rae commented.

"Yeah...I'm looking forward to bashing some bucketheads." Zeb punched his own hand with his other hand.

"Trust me, there'll be plenty of bucketheads to bash." Hera pulled up a holographic map of Capital City with red dots all over "These red dots are where every squadron of Stormtroopers are placed."

Kanan noticed a blue dot and pointed to it "And this must be the Walker?"

"Yep," Hera had the map have a green line going through streets "This is the parade route. The Walker is the very front."

"We take out the leader, the following falters." Rae inferred "Stop the whole parade in its' tracks."

"Right, but we have to make sure no innocents are in danger once we blow the Walker up." Ahsoka told "That has proved to be difficult because of the immense number of people that come."

"Can we just hijack it? It would be a statement. And that way we could lead it off into the plains and blow it up there." Athena offered.

"It would be extremely difficult to hijack such a Walker. You can't cut it open with a lightsaber to get it." Ahsoka told.

"We could always just pretend to be the Imperial that's supposed to operate the thing." Kanan offered "I can always just get the uniform from one of the guys and drive the thing out of the city."

"Yes, but it's most likely they'll check to see who's driving it beforehand." Hera pointed out.

"Maybe we can just trick whoever is checking who's driving it with the Force." Rae shared.

"If we do hijack it, where can we turn it around so we can blow it up?The thing isn't exactly a speeder bike." Sabine asked.

Rae looked at the map and where the route for the parade was and saw an alleyway that branched away from the route and had no red dots for Stormtroopers "Here. There's a large enough alley we can go through and take it out of the city and there's no Imps here."

"Alright, but what about after that alley? There's Imperials in all other alleys surrounding it." Zeb pointed out.

"We can always just go right over them, the shields are probably good enough. As long as it's just Stormtrooper fire." Rae pointed out.

"Alright, sounds good." Hera confirmed.

Ahsoka turned to the crew "I won't be joining you on this mission, but I will be sending you information as you are there."

"How long are we going to be there?" Athena asked.

"Six rotations. Starting today." Hera told "We're leaving today, get yourselves ready. We'll be leaving in an hour to get a head start on planning."

"Alright, I guess I'm going back to my old home. Great timing too..." Ezra grumbled and quickly left the room and the rest of the crew shared a worried glance with each other.

"I don't think Ezra is too happy about this." Sabine shared a worried glance with the others "Are we sure we should take him back?"

"What happened?" Athena questioned "Why doesn't he want to back to Lathal?"

"It's _Lothal_ , Athena." Kanan corrected "And Empire day is his birthday too. He doesn't like his birthday since it reminds him of the loss of his parents. And the last time we went back to Lothal, he learned his parents had been killed by the Empire."

"Huh..." Athena quietly said to herself.

"Alright, get ready. We leave soon." Hera ordered and left.

The rest of the crew dispersed from the room, each going to get ready for the trip to Lothal except for Ahsoka, who went to the command ship. Athena followed behind her to go get her book bag of stuff from her room for the next 6 days. Ahsoka went to the command room apparently to talk to Commander Sato and Athena continued to her cabin and started to pack.

Rae had taken her stuff out of her room earlier that day. Athena packed her clothes into her backpack then her MP3 player and earphones, she threw in her sketchbook and phone too along with other things. She then looked about her room to see if she needed anything else and Athena went to her drawer in her bunk and opened it to see her rainbow kyber crystal with the lightsaber parts Kanan and Ahsoka had given her. Athena debated in her mind to take it or not for a second, soon took her black sweatshirt and wrapped the kyber crystal and lightsaber parts inside it to protect them. She placed it in her book bag and slung the backpack over her shoulder and marched out of her cabin and made her way back to the _Ghost._ She soon made it to the common room and threw her backpack into the wooden chair and began to walk around the ship.

She was worried about Ezra, how he stormed off like that and she searched for his Force-signature. She followed it to the cargo bay where she saw Ezra sitting by himself on an empty crate.

Athena went down the ladder to the cargo bay "Hey, you find and more stowaways in those crates?" Athena joked.

Ezra let out a small, depressed sigh and shook his head "Nah, I think you gonna be the last girl I find in a crate in this ship."

Athena came over to Ezra and pulled up another empty crate next to him and sat on it "Hey, you ok?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Ezra, is this because...because of Empire day?" Athena asked.

"What do you know about it? You were born in a republic, not an evil empire. You don't know what it's like, Abigail. You got a choice."

Athena was quite mad at the fact he had just called her 'Abigail', but brushed it off "Actually, I didn't. I never got a choice."

Ezra turned to Athena, his expression filled with anger and now a little bit of questioning as he looked at Athena "What do you mean? You grew up in America. Like you said, the home of the free."

"It's 'land of the free'." Athena corrected "But, I never got a choice. I never got to vote who made the decision on where I go to for my next foster home. I never got to choose who or where I was placed. I never got to choose if I wanted to stay at a certain place, my foster parents would choose that for me. Heck, I didn't even get to choose to join the rebellion. Though I'm glad I'm doing something with my life, it still hurts I didn't get a choice. Even Rae got a choice, and she chose to help Kanan and me. I never got a choice."

Ezra sighed a little and turned away "You still got a fair chance in your country."

"Do you really think that, Ezra? Because I know about 415,000 kids in foster care that'd like to disagree with that. And do you know the percentage of us foster kids that grow up to be homeless?"

Ezra turned to Athena, who seemed to be getting upset "What is it?"

"40%. 40%, Ezra. That's 166,000 of those kids that'll grow up to be homeless and countless more to live in poverty. 33% of us never finish high school, which is required to get a decent job most of the time. And by the age of 24, 66% of girls have kids. And the government does little to nothing to help us. It's like they never cared. Foster kids don't get a choice, we get our live chose for us and it's more than likely it's not gonna be good." Athena snapped "And it was a good chance I was going to be one of those foster kids because there was no way any family wanted me. Neither of us got a choice, Ezra. You didn't get a choice to live under the Empire. I didn't get to choose to grow up in foster care."

Ezra turned back to the floor and turned away from Athena "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"...But, we did get to choose whether our past controls the present. And that's a choice only we can make ourselves." Athena continued as she looked down.

Ezra looked over to Athena "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks. You don't handle things like Kanan, but I guess you get your point through."

Athena smiled and looked back to Ezra "Well, I better go see if the others need me. See ya." Athena hopped off the crate and walked away and out of the cargo bay.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Hera carefully landed the _Ghost_ in the middle of the grassy plains of Lothal about 4 clicks away from Capital City. The crew all gathered in the cargo bay with the empty crate and Hera soon entered behind them with a handful of data pads in her hand.

"Alright, today we aren't doing too much. It's more of a day to confirm the data we have is close to correct." Hera told "We're going to Capital City and we'll each check out and report how many Imperials there are and where they are. We'll split into groups."

Kanan looked over to Athena "And some of us won't be aloud on our own."

"Sabine, you're with Rae. Ezra, you're with me and Chop. Zeb, Athena, you're with Kanan. At least one Jedi on each group." Hera told and gave a data pad to Sabine and Kanan and kept a data pad in her hand "These are the locations we're checking out. Don't lose these."

Kanan nodded and looked to Hera "And we just check off if these locations are correct?"

"Yep."

Sabine scrolled through her data pad "Wow, I didn't think we could ever get this precise of information about Imperial locations. Ahsoka must've worked hard to get this info."

Hera looked over the group "As soon as we are finished, we'll meet in front of Old Jho's Pit Stop. Then you all can go and do your own thing."

"Alright, where's that?" Athena asked.

"We'll show you." Kanan assured and turned back to the crew "Try to stay incognito. The people here probably saw the transmission and we all have a bounty on ourselves. Don't get in any trouble with the Empire, we need our attack to be a surprise. Let's make sure they don't know we're here on Lothal."

"All clear?" Hera asked.

They all nodded.

* * *

Zeb, Kanan and Athena walked into Capital City and Kanan held the data pad of locations. He waved his hand for them to follow him as he turned down another street.

"This way."

Athena was looking all around as she took in the strange architecture and the posters all around. It was strange to her how the city was almost all one color, it seemed kinda boring. In Cleveland, the city was filled with colors. Except for the giant Lebron James billboard in downtown Cleveland which was black and white, the rest of the city was always filled with vibrant colors. Lothal was different.

"Kid, come on." Zeb called as he and Kanan walked down another street.

Athena shook her head and took herself out of her daze and saw that Zeb and Kanan were far down the next streetway so she made a run in their direction. She heard a rustle in a pile of garbage on the street and she looked over in that direction.

 _Crash!_

Athena ran into Kanan and she fell on her bottom. She rubbed her own head and realized what happened when she looked up and saw Kanan and yelled "Lo siento!"

Kanan looked worried as he came over to Athena and quickly covered her mouth with his hands and he dragged her to another streetway where Zeb also was and he didn't take his hand off her mouth. He looked around the corner of the building for a moment or two and then let go of her and looked angry at her.

"You could've given us away!" Kanan hissed in a low voice as he gripped her upper right arm "What were you doing?"

"Sorry. I got distracted." Athena apologized.

"By what?" Kanan hissed.

Athena shrugged her shoulders. She heard the rustling again and looked out into the other street and saw a strange looking animal hop out. It had skinny, black legs and feet with tan fur and brown fur. The tail on it was quite poofy, the ears were large and pointed and the eyes were very small. Athena freaked out and let out a small yelp of fear and hid behind Kanan.

"Ahh! Es el engendro del diablo!" Athena exclaimed and the Loth cat hopped away.

Kanan looked at the Loth cat and then at Athena with an odd stare "Athena, it's a Loth cat. It's not gonna hurt you."

Zeb couldn't help but laugh "Jeez, kid. You a scaredy cat?"

Athena stepped out from behind her older brother and had a contrite look on her face.

Kanan lightly shoved her head"Come on. We're losing daylight."

Athena sighed a little and looked back to where she had seen the 'Loth cat' and shuddered. The thing freaked Athena out to the core. The eyes. The eyes were what freaked her out the most. Athena looked back to see Zeb and Kanan turned off the street and down yet another. She ran again, this time sure to not to look away from where she was running. She soon came to the end of the street and saw that Kanan and Zeb weren't nowhere to be seen. Athena got a little panicked and she looked around for the two. She dashed off to her left and continued down a street and soon halted in her tracks when she saw a group of Stormtroopers about 50 feet in front of her. Her heart stopped and she quickly ducked off into a small alley to the right of her and she put her back to the wall nearest to the Imps.

She landed in some trash that made some unwanted noise. Her heart raced as she felt in the Force that a being was starting to walk towards steps echoed through the alley. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

She couldn't use her powers because of her orders from Ahsoka and Kanan and she had no weapon once again, she had given Ezra back his slingshot and her lightsaber wasn't done and was on the ship. Her breath became a little shaky until she let out a yelp as a hand was placed on her shoulder, her mouth was quickly covered and she looked to her left.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone!** **So, I changed my username on Wattpad and here to; Violetnightowl. You can call me Vi. Just to let you know.** **Please review! The support and the suggestions mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time, bye! (:**

 **~Violet**


	51. Chapter 51- A pit stop and old memories

She was relieved once she saw the owner of the gloved hand.

"Shhh..." Hera held a finger up to signal to be quiet and slowly took her hand away from Athena's mouth as she crouched down next to Athena. She whispered, "Follow me."

Hera stood up and took off down the alley and Athena followed her to the end of the alley, far enough so the Stormtroopers couldn't hear.

"Why aren't you with Specter 1 and 4?" Hera asked in a soft voice.

"I got lost. I was too slow," Athena told, also speaking softly.

"It's alright. I'll them you're gonna finish the mission with Ezra and me," Hera told and began to walk away and Athena followed her to another street where Ezra held the data pad and scrolled through it as he still wore his black tank top and orange pants.

He looked up and put the data pad at his side in his one hand, "Hey, Speter 7. Where's 1 and 4?"

"She got separated, she'll be spending the rest of the mission with us," Hera explained in an average volume of voice. Her com began to go off and she took it off her belt and held it to her face, "Hello?"

"From the other si-ide...I must've called a thousand ti-imes..." Hera heard Rae voice sing over the com.

"What do you want?" Hera asked in an annoyed voice.

"We finished. We'll be heading to the rendezvous point in a second," Rae answered.

"Alright. We're almost done too. We'll meet you there. Specter 2 out," Hera clipped the com back on her belt and looked at Ezra, "Alright, how many other locations do we have to check?"

"Um...one down that alley and to the right there should be some," Ezra pointed down the alley Hera and Athena had just come from.

"There's some there. I just checked," Athena told, "Then I jumped into the alley."

"Alright, let's go to the rendezvous point. Specter 4 and 1 are probably there looking for you," Hera turned to Athena.

Ezra waved his arm and gestured for them to follow him, "Come on, it's this way."

Athena and Hera followed Ezra as Athena walked between the two. Athena felt the hand that closest to Ezra brush against his hand. She blushed a little and held her hands together behind her back and continued to walk until the group came across an open space.

There was a front of a Republic gunship hung on the front of an open building with a makeshift awning over the entrances. Inside was a row of crates that had some seats on each side of them. There were some small tables with chairs and a couple booths in the back along with seats by the counter. And there was a large engine hung from the ceiling with lights glowing from it and a screen behind the counter.

The group saw Sabine and Rae stand outside of the pit stop, Sabine held her helmet in her hands and Rae held the data pad. The two looked over at the three.

"Hey, where's Specter 1 and Specter 4?" Sabine asked.

"They should be coming soon," Hera assured.

"There they are!" The group turned to see Zeb as he gestured towards them and Kanan not too far behind and Kanan walked over to the group and stopped in front of them.

Kanan looked at Athena and spoke with obvious annoyance in his voice, "Where were you?"

"She was with me, love. She got lost," Hera told him, "You get all the locations down?"

"Yeah, here it is," Zeb handed Hera the data pad and she took it out of his hands.

"Alright, you all can go on and do your own thing. Just don't get into any trouble," Hera warned.

"Hang on, let's get some food before we all go off on our own," Kanan suggested.

"I can eat," Sabine shrugged, "Anyone else?"

The others agreed.

"Alright, we'll eat a little bit here and go off on our own. Meet back at the ship by dusk," Hera told.

The crew soon walked into the pit stop and they turned their heads once they heard someone call out;

"Well, isn't it the legendary rebels?"

It was Jho. He stood behind the counter and waved over to the group.

"Hey, Old Jho," Ezra greeted and went over to the counter and sat down.

Hera looked at Kanan with a questioning look as if saying;' Is it a good idea for all of us to be in one spot?'. Kanan nodded in the opposite direction very subtly and Hera nodded. She then nodded to Zeb and Sabine and they got the silent message. Sabine and Zeb went off to sit down at a table with Hera. Kanan, Athena and Rae came over to the counter with Ezra and Jho. Each took a seat at the counter in front of the ithorian. Ezra sat right in front of Jho, Kanan sat next to him on his right and Rae sat next to Kanan with Athena on the end.

Jho looked in Athena's direction and pointed to her, "Hey, Ezra, isn't this your little friend I saw with you on Tatooine? Liz, isn't it?"

Rae and Kanan gave Athena a confused look and Rae asked,"Liz? When did you dub yourself that?"

"Hey, you know one of my names is Elizabeth and it can often be shortened to Liz." Athena defended.

"Athena, it's Athena," Ezra told Jho and shrugged, "She goes by many names."

"Huh, well, how've you all been?" Jho asked.

"Good. You have any information on any bounties that are put out?" Kanan asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Wow, I didn't know money is that tight for you guys," Jho looked surprised.

"No, no, it's not like that. We aren't bounty hunters," Kanan shook his head, "Just wondering."

"Well there's always a bounty for you guys," Jho told and gestured to Rae and Athena, "These two got a really high one on their heads."

"Wait, I have a high bounty? It's higher than their's?" Rae asked as she squinted her eyes, confused and pointed to Kanan and Ezra.

"Yeah, they do that for Inquisitors that break out. Most of them are killed on sight. Surprised you're still alive," Jho told.

Ezra turned to Rae "You were an Inquisitor?"

Rae had shaky breaths and she felt the anger well up inside her. She gripped the counter insanely tight and her heart felt so much pain from her past being brought up. Athena, Ezra and Kanan noticed the tint of red in her eyes.

Athena turned to Ezra and scolded him, "Doofus."

"Um..." Ezra thought of a way to change the subject, "So, why don't we get some food."

Rae let go of the counter, revealing dent marks in the mental and this surprised the others. Kanan put a hand on Rae's shoulder, "Let's get you back to the ship."

"I'm fine," Rae hissed in an angry voice.

The three rebels were shocked at Rae's strong anger welled up inside her and her ability to dent the counter like she had.

"Rae, I think we should-" Ezra was interrupted.

"Let's just eat, " Rae softly spoke and looked at Jho, "I'll just have some jogan juice, please."

* * *

 ** _Later_**

The crew had finished eating their meals and they gathered in front of the pit stop to discuss their next move. Rae seemed to have little to no angst of the mention of her past of the Dark side as she seemed to be calm and disciplined, just like Master Unduli.

"Alright, you can go off on your owns. Don't start anything with Imperials, we don't want them to even _know_ we're here," Hera ordered "Report back to the ship at dusk. No later. "

"Zeb," Kanan turned to each person he spoke to, "Don't get into any clashes with troopers. Sabine, no blowing up things. Ezra, don't steal anything. Athena, don't get into any fights. And Rae...don't do anything stupid."

Rae looked at Kanan, "Wowwww..."

"Go. And be safe," Hera ordered, "If you need me, I'll be back at the ship."

The rest of the crew confirmed her orders with a nod and the group dispersed. Chopper and Zeb went together in another direction. Hera went in the direction of the ship with Kanan beside her. Sabine went off with Rae next to her and Ezra began in another direction. This left Athena standing by herself. She shrugged and soon followed Ezra.

Ezra noticed and turned to her, "What are you doing?"

Athena shrugged, "Following you, I guess."

"Alright," Ezra shrugged, "I can show you around I guess."

"Great," Athena chirped, "Where do you want to go?"

"Here, follow me," Ezra gestured for Athena to follow and she did.

The two wandered about the town for a while, Ezra gestured to each place as they passed like where the market is, some shops and he pointed in the direction of where the Imperial academy was off in the distance. Athena was quite intrigued by everything that they passed, which made Ezra smile. She looked so awed as she even the smallest things to him, such as a market stand, a house and even the bugs that flew by her. They soon covered most of the city and came to a stop where the town became less crowded and populated and the grass filled the horizon.

"So, that's pretty much it," Ezra told as they stopped.

"Can we explore the sewers?" Athena asked.

Ezra gave her an odd stare, "Why would you want to explore the sewers?"

Athena shrugged, "I always did that when I was a little girl. I found it fun."

Ezra shook his head, "Let's do that another time."

"Anywhere else we can go?" Athena questioned.

"You afraid of heights?" Ezra asked, a smirk on his face.

* * *

The next thing Athena knew, she was climbing up a ladder on what seemed to be a tower with Ezra already on the platform at the top.

"Come on, you slow poke!" Ezra jokingly called down to her.

"Shut it, you blueberry head!" Athena yelled back.

"Blueberry head..?" Ezra quietly spoke to himself.

Soon, Athena made it to the platform on the tower to see Ezra crouched down in front of her with his hand out to help her. Athena declined his hand and stood fully up.

He stood up along with Athena and he smirked and gestured around him, "Welp, this is it. "

Athena looked over to the railing and was amazed by the view. There was a captivating view of Capital City's outline with yellow, tall grass stretching as far as the eye could see with rock mounds here and there. It seemed so peaceful as the zephyr of wind swayed the yellow grass with a wave pattern. It was so quiet, you could hear a Loth cat's mew from below if one were to listen.

"Wow...you sure have a view up here."

"Yeah," Ezra agreed and seemed to have remembered something "Come on, you gotta see the inside."

Athena followed Ezra around the large circular platform to a door where Ezra punched in a code and the door opened. Inside, there was a table to the right of them as they entered through the door with random tools and a helmet. To the left was what looked like to be an uncomfortable bed with it's one pillow and only metal as the mattress. There were signs hung around Ezra's room that had the Imperial symbol crossed out and some Stormtrooper helmets Ezra must've stolen.

Athena went over to a table of the random scraps and tools and picked up a wrench and looked at it with intrigue, "What is this?"

Ezra came over to the table and to Athena, "That's a wrench."

Athena gave the wrench an odd look and then to Ezra, "Really? Your guys's wrenches look like this?"

"Yeah," Ezra told, "Your's are different?"

Athena nodded, "Yeah."

"Huh," Ezra quietly spoke and turned to see a old pilot helmet and he picked it up and placed it on his head and looked to Athena and spoke in a funny voice, "This is a restricted area. You must leave at once."

Athena looked over to Ezra and giggled and slightly shoved his shoulder, "Doofus."

Ezra laughed under the helmet and took it off and placed it at his side, "Hey, atleast I got you to laugh."

"Hey, where'd you get that helmet? What's the story behind it?" Athena asked as she sat down the wrench on the table.

Ezra looked over the helmet, "Well, one time I was walking around in the fields and I saw this cargo ship shoot down this TIE. I went over to it and I tricked the pilot into thinking I was helping him. They don't really say 'thank you' much," Ezra looked over to Athena, "Just like someone else I know."

"Well, whoever could that be?" Athena chuckled.

Ezra looked back at the helmet and continued his story, "I managed to get some tech for the black market and I kept this as a momento."

"Cool. Like a souvenir?"Athena asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Ezra agreed and put the helmet back on the table.

"I never really had a collection. I couldn't really handle a bunch of possessions only living in a couple bags," Athena told.

"Yeah, I lived here for the longest time before I met the crew," Ezra told as he looked over to her.

"You know, when I was a kid, I actually built this treehouse in a tree and I kinda called that my home for a while," Athena told, "It was just a piece of wood for the floor and a tarp for the roof and walls with a rope ladder."

"Sounds nice," Ezra commented, "What happened to it?"

"I moved," Athena told, "by now a whole family of critters probably moved in."

Ezra slightly smiled at that, "Probably,"There was an awkward silence between the two for second and each turned their attention away from each other. Ezra looked at the table and remembered something and he turned to Athena, "Hey, are you building your lightsaber yet?"

Athena turned back to Ezra, "Yeah, Kanan said he'll help with the construction since I'm not to used to your guys's tech."

"Hold on," Ezra held up his hand and turned to a wall and grabbed a threadbare satchel. He soon began to scour around the tower and put queer objects into the satchel. Some were tools, others seemed to be technology pieces, as well as other odds and ends. He soon came back over to Athena and held out his arm as he held the bag in front of her, "Here, these might help you. I left them here a while ago and I think they might help ya."

"Oh, thanks," Athena thanked and took the satchel out of his hand and she placed it on her shoulder.

"Huh, well... that's it. We better head back to the ship now." Ezra suggested.

"Alright," Athena agreed and headed out of the tower and to the ladder with Ezra.

It took them a while for them to get back to the grassy lands where the soft wind swayed the yellow grass back and forth. The grass was fairly tail, about half way up to each of their knees.

"How far is the ship from here?" Athena asked.

"About a half of an hour away if we just walk," Ezra told as he began to walk away and Athena soon followed.

"So..." Athena started. Ezra looked over to her and she faltered to speak as she was oddly short on words. She seemed to choke on her words as she wanted to speak them.

 _"GIRL! STOP IT! You don't have a crush! It's just your brain turning stupid! You have no room for a relationship in your life!"_ Athena thought to herself.

"You ok? You seem to be acting a little weird," Ezra asked as he kept his gaze on her.

 _"Great...now he thinks you're weird...nice going, Athena."_

"Uh...yeah..." Athena shook her head and kept her gaze away from Ezra as she slightly blushed.

"Wait...are you _blushing_?!" Ezra asked in complete shock and amazement as his eyes widened.

Athena stepped away from Ezra a couple steps and tried to conceal her blush by covering her face a little with her ponytail, "No."

Ezra followed her and looked closer at her face, "You are!"

Athena looked to the ground and continued to walk as she attempted to ignore him.

"Wait, you're starting to like me back? I thought you couldn't develop any feelings!" Ezra questioned as he kept close to Athena as she attempted to walk away.

Athena stopped and looked at Ezra, "I don't! Leave me alone!" and she stormed off.

"Wait, Athena!" Ezra called out as he followed after Athena. He caught up to her and he stepped in front of her and put up his hands so she couldn't get around him "Wait, I think it's actually cute."

Athena looked at him, her eyes having a tinge of red replacing her green, "I told you, I don't 'like' you!"

Ezra was taken aback by Athena's outburst and pure anger she had in her voice. He saw the glimpse of red fade away from her eyes as her expression of hatred lessened and she seemed dumbfounded as she froze for a second. Ezra reached out for her, but she ran in the other direction and didn't slow down. He watched her as she ran into the distance of the grasslands with each footbeat hitting the ground reverberating back to his ears until he couldn't hear them any more as she disappeared into the distance. He stood there for a second, feeling an odd feeling of guilt for her running off like she had done.

 _"What made her so upset? Just because I pointed out she blushed? So what if she actually has feelings? It's nothing to be ashamed of. Why would she be so angry at me over such a little thing like that?"_ Ezra thought to himself.

Ezra sighed and began his long trek back to the ship with each step feeling immensely heavy. He had walked for nearly a half hour when he saw the _Ghost_ in the distance, though he still didn't speed up his pace whatsoever. He made it to the opened lift gate where he saw his Master standing there with a face of concern on his face.

"Hey, Ez," Kanan greeted in a comforting voice as he placed on his Padawan's shoulder "We were worried about you."

"I'm fine," Ezra assured as he continued up the ramp with Kanan by his side.

"Athena came back to the ship without you. She wouldn't talk. What happened?"

"I don't know...I saw that she blushed a little, she got mad and she ran off," Ezra looked down at the floor, "I don't get girls at all. I say something about her is cute and she get's mad."

"Wait 'til you're older, they get even more complicated," Kanan commented as he took his hand off his shoulder.

Ezra looked back at Kanan, "But I don't get it, why would she get so made at me because she blushed? I don't see why she would be so mad at me."

Kanan slightly frowned, "Well, I guess I could talk to her. It might just be she was just embarrassed."

"What would she be so embarrassed about?" Ezra asked, a little frustrated and upset.

Kanan shrugged, "I guess I'd have to ask her."

Ezra sighed and looked back at the ground, "Alright."

Kanan smirked at his Padawan, "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we're gonna do some lightsaber training tomorrow."

Ezra smiled as he looked back up to his Master, "Alright, as long as you don't make me fight Rae too much."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Athena was laying on her back, hanging half off of Sabine's bunk as she mindlessly scrolled through old pictures on her phone. She was confused as much as Ezra as why she had gotten angry. She didn't mean to lash out at him, not like that. She felt so much _anger_ when he kept pestering her about something so little, most times she would have just brushed it off. She didn't mean to shout at him and run off like she had. It was just like that moment right before the Son...

Then it came to her. That night she was supposed to train with the Son.

 _"That's why I have so much anger! He's the reason!"_ Athena thought " _Wait...oh Hoover Dam...how is this training session gonna go? Eeek..."_

As she began to think (and worry) herself, she looked away from her phone when she heard the door swish open and footsteps led into the colourful cabin. It was Hera with her regular orange pilot suit on with her brown boots hitting the ground. She stopped a couple steps into the cabin and looked at Athena.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Up is the opposite of down," Athena answered as she sat up on the top bunk and turned around to face Hera.

"You haven't said a word since you came back. You alright?" Hera asked.

Athena sighed, "I'm not so sure."

"How come?" Hera asked as she came over to the bunk where Athena was.

Athena mumbled something very softly.

"What?" Hera asked.

"I...think..." Athena sighed once again, "How can you tell you have a crush?"

Hera blinked a few times as she was fuddled by what she had just said, "Um...you think you have a crush?"

Athena nodded a little.

"Oh...ok...um...who is it?" Hera questioned.

Athena looked past Hera and saw the door open. She hopped off of the bunk and stood close to Hera and spoke in a soft voice, "I think I like 'like' Ezra back."

"How so?" Hera asked as she looked down to Athena.

"I...I don't know..." Athena struggled to sort her feelings, "I kinda blush when I look at him. And when our hands touch...I am actually fine with it."

Hera slightly smirked, "You think he's cute?"

Athena shrugged, "I guess..."

Hera's smile grew a little more and Athena glared at her.

"Hera!" Athena whined.

"Fine, fine..." Hera rolled her eyes and lessened her smile, "Then what's the big problem anyways? You two are kids, it's fine to have feelings."

"But what if I don't _want_ to like him? What if I don't want feelings?" Athena asked.

"Athena, it's perfectly natural to have feelings. You're _allowed_ to have feelings. It's normal," Hera assured.

"Not for me!"

Hera placed a hand on Athena's shoulder, "Hey, you'll get used to these feelings. Welcome to the world of every other girl in the universe with feelings."

"Did you ever have feelings for anyone?" Athena asked.

Hera bit her bottom lip slightly and looked away, "That's different."

Athena smirked at Hera and crossed her arms across her chest, "You 'like' Kanan, don't you?"

Hera glared at Athena, "That's not the point of this conversation."

Athena's smile grew and spoke slyly, "Alright, alright, I won't talk about you and your boyfriend."

Hera sighed as she took her hand away from Athena's shoulder, "Why do I try talking to you?"

"I don't know," Athena shrugged.

Hera said, "Hey, you'll be fine. Just act normal. It's just your teenage brain talking."

"Thanks, Hera," Athena slightly smiled.

Hera then turned around and walked out of the cabin, shutting the door behind her.


	52. Chapter 52- Thoughts

**_-_ 0-**

As Athena slowly opened her eyes once she felt herself slip into sleep, she saw nothing but darkness. Athena was confused by this as she blinked a few times and still saw nothing. She felt no feelings in her body. It was as if she was a cloud, a mist, a shadow. She felt nothing in any part of her as she was surrounded by the darkness. She didn't even feel her breathing as she continued to wonder where the light had gone. The air had no temperature. No sound. No smell. No light. Athena moved her vision around her, but she was unsure of if she was even doing anything since everything looked the same.

As she continued to wait in the eternity of silence, voices soon filled her head with thought. She wondered about things like why she had just now started to develope feelings. She wondered why the Ones would keep her away from such a thing. It would've never hurt her or anyone else. Who knows? Maybe it could've _helped_ her in some way. And why did she just now start having her abilities? Why did it take 13 or 14 years for her to even use it on accident? Did the Ones do that too? Did they purposely make her life a little harder by all of a sudden springing her with these powers she had no idea to control?

And why did she have to hide her powers now? She first has no powers, now she has the ability to control the forces of nature and now she couldn't even use them. Ahsoka and Kanan seemed to have placed this large burden on Athena by implacing this rule on her. This infuriated Athena that she was not able to use her powers. If she had these powers, she'd be able to handle herself and protect others. Why would her Masters doubt her powers so much?The fact that Athena couldn't even heal Ezra's shoulder made her even angrier. She never wanted to see someone that she held close to be hurt and now she has the power to heal them. But now she couldn't use them to help others? That was so stupid! She had these powers for a reason! Why couldn't she use them?! Especially to help others! The entire reason for the rebellion!

What was the point of these feelings towards Ezra if Kanan would never allow them to be a couple? Doesn't that just make things worse for herself? Why would the Ones give Athena these feelings at the time where she couldn't ever have them? These feelings were new and strange to Athena and she didn't know how to handle them. But now she has to deal with them, as she's fighting a war against an Empire?And why was she even fighting this Empire? She never even knew it was real until she had met the crew and now she has to fight it. Just because she found the _Ghost_ back on Earth, she has to fight this war she never signed up for. It wasn't even a war that she was affected by as she lived her life on Earth. If she would've never used her powers on Earth, she wouldn't have to fight this war. She'd be perfectly happy back on Earth in Cleveland.

Or would she? Athena then came across the thought of her memories from Earth. How she was never loved by anyone. How she was just a no one to anyone. How if she would've died as a child while she was on Earth that no one would've cared. Not a single soul would mourn her's. Not a single being would give a second thought on her well being. She was an abandoned child, why would anyone want to love her? She did no good to anyone. She didn't have a use to society at all. In fact, what was the point of her being alive? It felt as if, from everyone, that she was just a waste of oxygen and tax dollars. What was even the point of her being there? What was the point? She felt as if she'd never make a difference in a good way to anyone or anything. She felt that there was a good reason for her parents leaving her on that step on a rainy day in Cleveland. Not even her birth parents wanted her. No one wanted her.

Then, the _Ghost_ crew took her in. They cared for her and treated her like one of their own, despite being an orphan. Hera, she always would guide Athena and give her motherly advice. Kanan, he would love her like he was her father and train her as a Jedi Master. Zeb, he teased her and always made her smile as if he was her uncle. Sabine, she would open up and listen to Athena as if she were an older sister. Ezra, well, he just flirted. But, he did seem very protective of her and he'd often understand her, also being a former orphan too. Rae, she always would have fun with Athena and yet worry about her as if she were her sister that was around her age. And them having so close of personalities, it was like they were twins. And even Chopper, he'd act all tough and rude, but Athena always felt a little bit of compassion and loyalty in that metal heart of his.

They took her in and loved her. If anything would hurt her, they'd immediately ask; who, what, where, when, and why? They'd always protect her and guide her in the right direction. They cared. They didn't look out just for themselves, they looked out for others. They helped her understand the rest of the galaxy. She was introduced into a whole new world because of the _Ghost_ crew. Heck, a whole new _galaxy_! She was now fighting for a cause. A cause that helped so many people that were less fortunate. She now had a purpose; to take down the Empire.

But then Athena began to think. She knew that the Empire would reign for a very long time because of the movies she watched on Earth. She knew that there was another tyranny that'd reign over this galaxy because she saw the previews and commercials for 'The Force Awakens'. She knew that this war could not be won. There'd just be an empire, after empire, after empire and it'd never end. All of the lives lost in the rebellion, all this training, all of this fighting; it'd do nothing. There'd just be another evil to destroy the good in this galaxy and there was nothing she could do about it. She'd never be able to destroy the evil. Even if she destroyed Abeloth, there'd still be evil. There'd still be no end in the tunnel of darkness.

As Athena began to sink deeper into the darkness of her own thoughts, she soon came to a halt in her thinking as she thought; _"Wait, is this the Son's game? To get me sinking into depression?"_

This soon dawned on Athena and her mind quickly jumped away from her deepening thoughts. She soon felt a jerk through her spine and she fluttered open her eyes.

- **0-**

Athena gasped as she quickly sat up. She looked around to see that she was still in Sabine and Rae's shared cabin where she had slept on the floor that night with a blanket underneath herself and a sheet above her as well as a pillow at her head. She saw the Rae and Sabine were still asleep as she began to wrap her mind around her dream.

Athena soon remembered the lesson Son had taught her that'd she'd never forget;

The biggest fight she'd ever have to face was with herself.

* * *

 ** _The next day_**

Kanan, Rae, Ezra and Athena all stood out in a patch of dirt a little aways from the _Ghost._ It was a little ways into the day, almost noon. Rae wore her black/brown hair in a ponytail as she wore her full outfit with her sleeves attached. Ezra wore a grey tank top as his shoulder was still wrapped up and he wore his normal pants and boots. Athena wore her hair in a french braid and she wore her normal outfit. Kanan basically wore the same thing he always does.

The three Padawans stood close together as Kanan stood in front of them all. He was teaching the three that day, it was going to be harder doing it on his own rather that with Ahsoka. He had a few things planned for the training session, but it was going to be difficult do to the fact each of the learners were at a different level. Rae had the most training, but she'd need work with accepting her past and not hiding it. Ezra had the second most amount of training, training with Kanan, he'd need to learn another form rather than Form III from someone like Rae because of her exposure to Luminara's teachings. Athena...she had almost no training other than the little bit of training they've had on the command ship. She had almost no lightsaber training and her Force abilities were volatile and needed work to conceal them.

"Alright, we'll start with some lightsaber training," Kanan told.

"I don't have a lightsaber," Athena spoke.

"You can borrow mine," Rae offered.

"I actually want you to use both of your lightsabers, Rae. I don't want you to become too used to only using one blade when you usually have two," Kanan explained.

"Alright," Rae confirmed.

Kanan took his lightsaber off his belt and went over to Athena and handed her the weapon. She looked over the weapon and looked down the end of the lightsaber.

"What does this button do?" Athena asked as she pointed to a button as the lightsaber end was still pointed at her face.

"Don't press the button!" Kanan exclaimed and snatched the lightsaber out of her hands and turned it upright, "Don't point a lightsaber at your head! Dear Force!"

"How was I supposed to know that was the end?" Athena questioned.

Kanan sighed and palmed his face, "We're gonna have a lot of work to do."

"Hey, I've held a lightsaber before. Remember?" Athena pointed out "I used Rae's to fight those Inquisitors."

"Here, just make sure you don't point it at yourself. Please, I don't need my sister to be impaled with my lightsaber. That'll give us all nightmares for years," Kanan handed Athena the lightsaber back and instructed her on how to ignite it. She did so and the blue blade extended from the lightsaber. Kanan had to back up as the blade came dangerously close to his nose "Careful! There's a control on the side that adjusts the length to your height."

Athena turned the dial down so the blade was much shorter and she held it in front of her.

"I think it could be a little shorter," Ezra joked.

Kanan left Athena's side and walked over to where he was standing before, "Alright, Athena, close your eyes. Rae, Ezra come over here."

The three did as told. Rae and Ezra came to each side of Kanan as Athena kept her eyes closed with the lightsaber still in her hands. Kanan looked at Ezra and Rae and softly spoke to them something Athena couldn't hear. Once Kanan finished his sentence, Ezra and Rae smirked and nodded. The two teens soon picked up some rocks from off the ground around them and shared a glance with Kanan and he smirked and nodded.

Ezra and Rae then started to throw the rocks in the direction of Athena and the lightsaber, this soon was followed by Athena yelping in pain as she hit none of the rocks with nothing than her body.

"OW! What kinda training is this?!" Athena asked as she tried to block some rocks with the blue saber, but failed miserably.

Kanan winced every time Athena got hit and she kept dropping the blade down, he called, "Keep the blade up! Use the Force!"

"Ow! How can I use the Force if I don't know what it is?" Athena asked as she continued to get hit with the pebbles. "I can't even see with my eyes closed!"

Kanan sighed in frustration and waved his arms for Rae and Ezra to stop. Athena soon opened her eyes and shut off the lightsaber she held as Kanan walked over to her with an upset look on his face, "You weren't using the Force. You might as well not have any Force-sensitivity if you don't use it to sense your surroundings."

Athena shrugged, "I don't even know my surroundings when I shut my eyes. I panick."

Kanan let out a frustrated sigh and palmed his face, Kanan spoke, "You can't panic just because you can't see."

"But, I don't know what's around me then."

"You do though. If you search through the Force," Kanan instructed. "Just focus on the Force and your surroundings will become clear."

Athena let out a saddened sigh and Kanan went back to where he was standing before and Rae and Ezra began to through rocks again. Athena closed her eyes and focused on the Force, but she couldn't coordinate herself. She wobbled and faltered to hit anything really. After a while; Kanan just stopped the session in lightsaber training for Athena and just had her sit out while Rae and Ezra fine-tuned their lightsaber abilities.

Kanan felt a little sad having to leave Athena out of the training, but, it what was best for Rae and Ezra so they could further move forward in their lightsaber abilities. She was so far behind Rae and Ezra, it'd be nearly impossible for Athena to ever catch up to them any time soon. She was used to no weapons while Ezra and Rae came from a galaxy where weapons were much more abundant and more accessible to teens like them. She couldn't fire a weapon too well because of her fear and because of her lack of access. She couldn't use a saber because she had near no training while Ezra and Rae had.

Once and awhile, Kanan would look away from Rae and Ezra's training for a fleeting moment and he could've swore that he had seen an owl circling the area around the ship and himself. He would eye this strange bird, but soon shake his head and ignore it as he only thought of it as a bird of prey circling for probably a loth rat. But, the owl did get to him he remembered Athena telling him about how their mom appeared as an owl then a human as she was a Force ghost. He wondered if this had anything to do with it. He soon was taken out of his pondering state once he remembered he had to go into town. He soon shut down Jedi training for the day and they all went inside the ship.

Kanan made his way to the cockpit where he discussed the plan he and Hera had set up for today up yesterday. As soon as they were done confirming the plan, Kanan soon left to go to the cargo bay where he hopped onto his green speeder bike as the lift gate was down. He soon started up his speeder and the engine revved as he rode it out into the grassy fields.

* * *

Kanan soon entered Capital City on his speeder bike as he rode through the streets. He was going into town to confirm the path of the Walker they'd steal from the parade was even plausible with the narrow alleyways and in case any bit of the map was unproportional. Hera and him decided to send Kanan on his own since it'd only take a couple moments and they didn't need a bigger chance of being spotted when they have a larger group. Hera had offered to have him to take Athena and Rae with him so they wouldn't be so unfamiliar with the place when Empire day comes. Kanan quickly argued with that, pointing out how Athena had freaked out when she saw a tooka and almost gave them away and how Rae was capable of handling herself on a new planet.

Kanan soon rode his speeder into a small gap between two buildings where he dismounted the bike and he soon led it into the small alley. He soon got a piece of canvas and covered the bike to conceal it so no one would think anything suspicious was going on and wouldn't give him away. He soon left the speeder and walked off in the direction he was to check for the plan to go smoothly on Empire day.

His feet soon led his off to his destination where there was a wide street, already being decorated by Imperial symbols and flags. These symbols were resented highly by Kanan and he glared at them with disgust. Kanan soon turned his attention back to the task at hand and continued through the alley they'd be driving the Walker down once they obtain it. He was sure to look up, down, right, left and behind him very often so he would spot any Imperials before they see him. He often observed the size of each alley they'd be taking the Walker down to make sure of no low hanging wires or if the alley was too small. Each factor checked out as he walked through the city. He often had to skew his direction multiple times due to Stormtroopers looming about.

As Kanan continued through the city, something tugged at his mind. Learning to always trust his senses as a Jedi, he looked up. As soon as he did so, a fling object high in the air caught his eye. As they object slowed and dipped to its side, Kanan could identify it as an owl. He squinted at this and was fairly intrigued; owls weren't very common on Lothal. And the fact he saw two in the same day was further the reason for his suspicion. The owl couldn't have traveled all the way from the ship to Capital city within the short time he had seen an owl at the ship. The owl began to circle around a building in front of him and soon landed on the ledge, facing in his direction.

The owl's brown eyes peered at Kanan as he stood there in the street. It tilted its head as did Kanan as each stared with curiosity at the other. Not knowing why or what, Kanan took a couple, small steps in the direction of the bird with minimal extra movement. Kanan was slightly entranced by this owl as it was him.

As Kanan took another small step, he heard a man shout, "You, stop!"

Kanan turned his head and mumbled a swear word under his breath as he saw the source of the yell. He soon took a dash down an alleyway away from the lone Stormtrooper. He soon heard the trooper say something into his com as he cased after him. Kanan took evasive action and kept turning through different streets and alleys. He soon made it to where he had hidden away his speeder bike under. He threw aside the canvas and dragged the bike into the street where he started it and rode off.

It wasn't too long before he could sense Imperials coming. But, they were on foot. He turned his head to confirm his feeling, and there was indeed a squadron of about 9 Stormtroopers running out of an alley into the street he was riding in just up a head of himself. They came out into the street once they saw who he was and the commanding officer came out in the middle of the road and held his arm out and yelled, "Stop!"

 _"Yeah. Like that was gonna happen,"_ Kanan thought in his mind

He sped up his speeder bike to full speed and continued his path down the street. After the Stormtrooper realized he wasn't going to stop, he dived out of the way. Kanan continued to weave between the various streets of Capital City until he met the road that was paved through the grasslands.

* * *

As Kanan pulled his speeder bike back into the _Ghost'_ s cargo bay, he looked up to see Hera.

"What happened? You're a bit early."

"Ran into some trouble," Kanan told as he parked the speeder bike beside him.

"Imperials?" Hera asked.

Kanan nodded, "They spotted me, but I don't think they will do anything different for Empire day since it was only me they saw."

Hera let out a sigh, "I don't know, they could reroute the parade because of this. Then what do we do?"

"It's too late to reroute the parade. They were already putting up the decorations down the streets of the parade route."

"Alright," Hera said. "But how did they spot you? You're usually good about this kind of thing."

Kanan slightly shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Won't happen again."

Hera was suspicious at this as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Spill."

Kanan rolled his eye and sighed, "It was an owl. I got distracted by one and I stayed in one place for too long."

Hera raised her one eyebrow in confusion as she gazed at the Jedi on the other side of the speeder bike. She knew Kanan rarely was distracted by anything, let alone something as silly as an owl. This wasn't normal for Kanan, he was always on task. She said, "An...owl?"

"Well...yeah. It's not a big deal," Kanan assured, seeming to want to walk away from the topic. "I'm just not used to seeing owls on Lothal. I saw one earlier today during Jedi training."

"Owls live on Lothal?" Hera asked in confusion. "I've never seen one before on Lothal."

"That's why I was so distracted by the owl. That and it kept staring at me. "

"Huh, well, I guess we can continue our plans. As long as you don't get distracted by birds anymore," Hera teased.

"Hey," Kanan complained.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Kanan was at the lift gate as he stared into the vast grasslands swaying with the wind with the darkness of night looming over the land. He couldn't sleep very well that night so he had come outside to clear his mind. For some reason, the owl seemed to have bothered him so much that he couldn't sleep. But, it really wasn't the owl. It was more of his mind wondering about his parents, especially his fact that she was seen as an owl in Athena's dream really got him thinking about that owl. He wondered if the owl was another Jedi's spirit that watched over others.

He watched the dark blue sky in the horizon and once again, he saw the bird he had seen throughout the day begin to fly around the sky. His eyes followed the bird around the sky as it began to fly closer and closer to the ground. His eyes followed the owl to the tall grass where the bird had landed a few meters away from the downed lift gate. He watched the bird as it hopped closer and closer to the downed lift gate where he sat. The bird seemed to pose no threat and it saw little threat from Kanan.

The owl soon made it to the edge of the liftgate and soon right next to Kanan where its' large brown eyes gazed at the human. Kanan smirked at the bird and slowly put out his hand. The bird looked over Kanan's gloved hand and soon rubbed up against it as if it were a loth cat. This bird's strange behaviour made Kanan slightly smile. The bird soon flew away back into the night sky as Kanan still sat there on the lift gate. Kanan soon turned his head when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Was that an owl?" Athena wore her black hoodie with some long pants with her hair in a messy ponytail as she stood there in the cargo bay.

"Yeah," Kanan answered as he still sat on the lift gate and looked back to his sister. "How come?"

Athena came over to Kanan and sat next to her older brother, she let out a small sigh and said, "Another training session with Daughter. She taught me about how if I see an owl in the mortal world, it's a symbol of change. Of death."

"Does that count for anyone that sees an owl?" Kanan asked.

Athena shrugged, "I guess so. But, It doesn't always mean death-death. It could be known as the death of an era in one's life. A symbol of change maybe."

"I never asked how it went with Son yesterday," Kanan said. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Literally _nothing_. I just waited there, in darkness. All night," Athena told in a solemn voice. "It was the worst training session I could ever have. Being left alone to your own thoughts..."

Kanan sighed a little out his nose and turned to the horizon, "I know what you mean. There's nothing more dangerous in the galaxy than our own thoughts."

Athena nodded and also looked in the direction of the horizon, "I guess so."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone!**

 **So, I've been taking some honors english/writing class and I've been wondering if it has affected my** **writing at all for better or worse. What do you guys think? Has my writing changed at all since late August? I was just wondering.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	53. Chapter 53- Speeder bike

Hera and Kanan along with Chopper were in the cockpit of the _Ghost ._ Chopper had a hologram of Capital City and its street project out of his camera as the lights in the cockpit were slightly dimmed so it could be viewed better. Kanan and Hera had been composing the best possible places to plant the fireworks to distract the Imperials while Kanan takes over the Walker. They were also considering placing explosives in the middle of the street for the next Imperial vehicle to explode once the Walker is taken.

They had been planning for nearly three hours and Kanan could tell Hera was becoming exhausted. His eyes were starting to burn as he had had to stare into the blue light emitting from the hologram. He saw that Hera's eyes were starting to get red from straining her eyes for so long. He felt like she should say something.

"Hey, Hera," Kanan spoke. "Why don't we take a little break? You look tired."

Hera shook her head, "No, I'm fine. We gotta plan for Empire day or it'll never get done."

"Hera, you're exhausted. You're starting to get bags under your eyes," Kanan pointed out and turned to Chopper. "Chopper, go take five."

Chopper soon shut off his hologram and rolled out of the cockpit before Hera could even protest.

Hera turned to Kanan, "Love why'd you do that? Now it's gonna take me forever to get Chopper back here."

"You need to take a break," Kanan stated as he stood from the co-pilot seat. "We've been working on this for hours. I think we should take five to refresh our minds."

Hera stood from her pilot seat, "Do I look _that_ tired that you're telling me to take a break?"

"Yes! Now, go do something other than looking into a hologram for the next few minutes before you burn your brain up."

Hera gave Kanan a 'really?' look and crossed her arms across her chest, "Are you giving _me_ orders?"

"Just go and take a break for your own sake," Kanan told. "Let's go outside for a bit, ok? Get some fresh air."

Hera sighed and looked over to Kanan, who had that expression on his face whenever he wanted Hera to take a break. It was a mix of compassion and jokingly fun smile with a little bit of seriousness too. She rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Fine, I'll take a break if it concerns you that much."

Kanan smiled and soon turned to the ladder that led to the cargo bay and climbed down to the cargo bay, soon followed by the twi'lek pilot. They looked over, once they reached the bottom of the ladder, to see Athena looking over Kanan's speeder bike with curiosity in her green eyes. Kanan and Hera shared an 'aww' glance at each other and turned back to Athena.

"Hey, kid, you looking at the speeder bike?"

Athena slightly jumped once she had heard Kanan's voice casually greeting her, she nodded, "Yeah,"

Hera and Kanan came to the opposite side of the bike as Athena, "You ever ridden one?"

Athena shook her head.

"Want me to teach you ride it?" Hera asked.

Athena looked at Hera with wide eyes, "Really? Me? Ride it?"

Hera slightly smiled, "Hey, why not?"

A large grin grew across Athena's face, "Really? You mean it?"

"Come on, help me push it outside and I'll teach ya," Hera offered.

Kanan looked at Hera with wide eyes and she looked back at him with an assuring look on her face.

An eager Athena then soon helped Hera push the speeder bike out of the cargo bay and down the ramp to the outside. Kanan sighed and followed the two outside where Hera had put Athena on the speeder bike. Kanan put both of his hands on each of his little sister's shoulders as she sat on the bike. Hera began to instruct Athena on how to start the bike as she pointed with her gloved hand.

Kanan gave Hera an unsure look one more time, she responded with a smile and a nod. This didn't make Kanan feel much better.

Athena soon twisted the handle to start the bike as Hera looked away, and like that, she zoomed off with a surprised scream.

Kanan slightly stumbled and widened his eyes even more as he saw Athena riding the speeder bike at full speed through the grasslands. He turned to Hera, "Hera! Shouldn't we have told her how to stop before she started the bike?"

Hera was as shocked as Kanan was when Athena had accidentally sped off like that. She winced as she heard Athena yell through the grasslands;

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!"

Kanan and Hera's mouths went slightly agape as they looked at the bike continuously speed through the land as their eyes widened with fear. Hera and Kanan shared a glance at each other.

"Do you think she'll figure it out?" Hera asked.

They looked back to see Athena continuing to ride the speeder bike at full speed with no aim, and Kanan said, "I don't think so..."

They Hera looked over to Kanan, as if she were saying, _"Is this how helping raise a kid is like?"_

Kanan saw this facial expression and smirked, "Could be worse; we could've let her try to fly the _Ghost_."

That thought made Hera sigh and tightly close her eyes as she let out a frustrated sigh, "Yeah, I guess so."

Hera and Kanan looked back to the field where they saw the speeder bike that Athena rode upon slowly decline in speed as it hovered over the grass. They both smiled as Athena continued to fiddle and experiment with the gas and the newly found brakes. Kanan let out a soft chuckle as he nonchalantly placed his arm around Hera's shoulders, "I guess she found the brakes."

Hera smiled as Kanan wrapped her into a side hug. They were never really to show their affection in front of the others as they thought it could compromise missions and distract from the rebellion. But, Hera did enjoy the rare moments when Kanan would pull her in for a hug or when she would call him 'love'. She slightly snuggled a little closer to Kanan to savour the moment while it lasted. The two watched as the kid born to Earth experiment with the speeder bike, smiling every time she'd abruptly stop or go.

"Welp, so much for teaching her," Kanan said.

"She learns things on her own I guess, just like Ezra. Kids just need to find their own way of doing what needs to be done."

Kanan let that sink in for a second. The fact that kids need to find their own way on doing what needs to be done. He thought, maybe, that if he let Athena find her own way on lightsaber and Force ability skills, maybe she'd learn a bit better. He just needed to find a way to start her off before he let her learn on her own.

After a little bit, the two saw Athena start to stall a little bit more than usual in the field and they shared a glance.

"I'll bring her back in, you go get the plans back up," ordered Hera.

Kanan took his arm away from Hera and nodded, "Alright, will do."

The two soon walked in opposite directions. After a bit of walking, Hera approached Athena, who was sitting on the bike seemingly staring at something atop of a mound. Hera's eyes followed in the direction Athena's were looking in and saw a white owl with brown speckles all across it. It had light blue eyes as it looked at Athena. Hera approached Athena and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Athena turned around to see the twi'lek pilot. Hera said, "Hey, you seem a little down. What's up?"

Athena looked back to the owl and leaned back on the handles of the bike, she admitted, "I guess it's just...I got to thinking about my mom..."

Hera crouched down next to Athena, she gave her a comforting look as she too had thought on her mom, who she had lost too soon. She too looked over to the owl as it sat on the rock mound, she said, "I know what it's like, it's horrible."

Athena turned to Hera with a confused look on her face, "You lost someone?"

"My mother," Hera began. "She was killed in a resistance on Ryloth. A day doesn't go by when I don't think of her."

Athena's facial expression became to compassionate and sadden as she looked over to Hera, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Hera looked back at Athena, "I don't share that too much. But, your family. You might as well know."

Athena slightly smiled, "Thanks...for making me feel like I'm family. Not too many people are like you."

Hera stood up next to Athena and placed her hand on her shoulder again, she suggested, "Why don't we go in. You learned quite a bit for now."

Athena nodded. She stole a quick glance at the speckled owl before she turned the bike around and the two walked back to the ship.

* * *

 _ **That night**_

 **-0-**

As Rae tossed and turned in her bunk, she kicked aside her blanket as sat up. She felt fairly restless that night as she could catch no sleep and the concept of sleep eluded her mind. She looked around the colorful cabin as she saw Athena sprawled out on the floor. Athena had chosen to sleep in their cabin for the time they were on Lothal because it reminded her of her times as a foster child on Earth and the place didn't have a bunk at the time being. She felt around the Force to see if anyone was awake and for some odd reason, she felt no one's Force signature. Not even Ezra, Kanan or Athena. She was puzzled by this and she stood up from her bunk.

Rae looked up at Sabine's bunk and saw that she wasn't there. Rae gave the empty bunk a confused stare as she was even more befuddled than before.

"Ok...that's...odd..." Rae spoke to herself.

She turned around and went over Athena as she lied on the floor with her back turned to Rae. Rae crouched down to Athena and shook her right shoulder.

"Athena, Athena, Athena?" Rae shook her shoulder of the unresponsive Athena. She felt for Athena's pulse and found none. She figured it was normal since this had happened before. Rae shook violently this time on her shoulder to see if she was ok. "Athena!"

Athena rolled over and Rae gasped as she saw the front of of Athena. Her eyes were open with a dead look inside her green eyes with a crystal look on covered her mouth to muffle a yell. Rae nearly broke out into tears as she looked at her lifeless friend. She quickly stood up and dashed out of her cabin and ran to the common room. She soon froze in her tracks as she saw a familiar face she wish she would've never seen again.

A man with a whisper of a blonde beard on his chin with dark blonde hair on the top of his head stood there with his red lightsaber activated. His brown eyes gazed over to Rae.

"J-J-Jalo..." Rae stuttered.

Rae's eyes fell onto the door that led to the kitchen and she beheld the sight of Ezra's boots laying there as they were still attached to their owner, who was out of view other than the shoes. Rage filled Rae as she looked back at her former Master and she ripped her twin lightsabers off her belt. She soon noticed they weren't the same as she activated the crimson blades.

"Have you killed the others?" Jalo asked.

"I would never kill my friends!" Rae yelled at Jalo. "You killed them!"

"Is that so? I would take a second look at who you are before I'd say that if I were you," Jalo spoke.

Rae was confused on what Jalo was speaking of as she held her twin, red, lightsabers in her hands with a firm grip. She glanced over to the metal wall next to her as she saw the blurry reflection of herself holding her crimson lightsabers. She looked closer and saw that she had all black on with red stripes on her boots and blood red gloves. She then saw two yellow circles reflect back at her where her eyes were. Rae gasped and lowered her blades and deactivated them as they clattered to the floor. She froze at the sight of her eye color as they glowed the bright yellow within the iris with blood red speckling them.

"No...no...not again..." Rae spoke to herself as she backed away from the wall. She soon felt herself misstep and plunge towards the floor. But, instead of falling to the floor, she continued to fall as blackness engulfed her.

She let out a scream as she felt herself continuously fall through the darkness.

- **0-**

Rae sat up with an immense jerk through her spine as she felt as if she had fallen for real back into her body. She heavily breathed as she gripped her blanket at her sides. She looked around to see that she was still in her cabin she shared with Sabine and Athena. She felt through the Force to sense that everyone was there and alive. Rae let out a sigh of relief and lied back down on her bed, shaken by her nightmare.

* * *

 _ **Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and stuff! Thanks! (:**_


	54. Chapter 54- Lothal chills

_**The next day**_

Rae was in the common room, sitting by herself and looking over her twin lightsabers. She was making some minor adjustments, making sure they were in prime condition. She opened up her lightsaber to view her purple crystal inside one of her twin lightsabers. Lightsaber was going to begin soon with Kanan so Rae wanted to just pass the time.

The nightmare she had before reminisced in her mind like a recording. It just kept playing over, and over, and over, and over again in her memory. The nightmare haunted her, this one worse than most. She didn't want to talk it out though. What would the others think about it? The possibility of turning back to the Dark side had always ran through Rae's subconscious and haunted her. Her possibly turning to the Dark side and killing her friends? That was a thought that sent shivers down her spine.

Rae looked over the glowing purple crystal with scrutiny. Her attention was taken by the swish of the common room door. Rae closed up her lightsaber hilt and looked saw Athena standing there, bundled up in her black sweatshirt and some long pants with her hair in a messy ponytail. She had a rosy complexion and her eyes didn't expect Athena to sleep so long. She's usually a night owl and early bird. Rae saw that Athena had a red nose that snuffled. Rae put her two lightsabers on her belt and stood.

"Athena, you don't look too good," stated Rae.

Athena gave Rae an annoyed look, she replied with a sniffle, "Morn'g to y' twho."

"No, really, are you sick or something? You don't look too good."

"I' fwne!" Athena assured with a stuffed nose.

Rae gave Athena an unsure look as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, she said, "Athena, you sure? You have been sleeping on the floor lately, you may have caught something."

"It's n'thin'," Athena sniffled.

"Athena, you're sick-"

"No I' n't!" Athena defied. "I'm fwne."

There was a swish of the door and Hera, dressed in her normal pilot suit, came through the door into the common room. She looked over to see Rae and Athena standing and she gave Athena a concerned look.

"Hey, kid, you ok?" Hera asked with concern as she looked over to Athena.

"Ye'h, I' fwne," Athena assured, a sniffle to follow.

Hera didn't believe that for a fleeting moment. She took of one of her gloves and placed her hand on Athena's forehead to check for a temperature. Her suspicions were confirmed and Hera removed her hand from Athena's forehead. Hera crossed her arms, she stated, "You're sick. You got a fever. I told you sleeping on the floor was a bad idea."

"I'm f'e! It's just allwages!" Athena pled.

"Athena, you're sick," Hera started. "You need to rest."

"Nuh-uh!"

Hera gave Athena a death glare and Athena still kept her stubbornness firmly planted. Hera stated, "You. Are. Sick. You need to heal."

"Nuh-uh!" Athena shook her head, making her stumble a little with lightheadedness.

* * *

The next thing Rae knew; she was sitting in the wooden chair next to the orange couch in the common room with an icepack in her hand with Kanan standing not too far away with a cup of tea. Athena sat on the couch with exhaustion in her, but somehow she kept herself semi awake. She had denied any help whatsoever, whether it was an icepack for her headache, a blanket for her chills, or even tea, she'd deny she was even the slightest bit sick. Kanan was about ready to use the Force to make her shut up so they can actually pour the tea down her throat, Hera didn't let him.

Zeb walked into the common room with a blanket in his arms with Ezra holding a stuffed animal in the shape of a loth cat in his arms next to the lasat.

Ezra looked over to Kanan and held up the threadbared, beaten, slightly torn, loth cat stuffed animal, he said, "We thought these would help. It helped when I got sick when I was a kid."

"I' na s'ck!" Athena denied.

Rae looked over at the teen, she rolled her eyes and sarcastically stated, "Yeah, and I'm a purple lasat."

Zeb looked over to Rae and growled, "Shut it. I'm not purple."

"You'w naht?" Athena asked, confused.

"No," huffed Zeb. "It's lavender."

Kanan rolled his eyes, "Alright, you're lavender." Kanan turned to Ezra. "You know what types of sicknesses that are common on Lothal?"

"Well, Loth chills are pretty common. I got it when I was little. It lasts only for two days. She should be good the day after tomorrow if that's what she has."

"Alright, just in time for Empire day," Kanan confirmed and turned to Zeb. "Zeb, we gotta do some lightsaber training, watch over the kid."

"Waaaat? I fhine!" Athena whined as she stood. "I can dwo whitesaber twaining!"

Kanan glared at his sister with an annoyed look, he said, "Sit down. You're sick."

"I'm nah a baby," Athena crossed her arms. "I'm fwine."

"If you're so fine, then walk from one side of the room to the other," Kanan dared. "If you can do that without tripping, you really aren't sick."

"If I dwon't?" Athena questioned.

"If you're sick, you stay in bed."

Athena contemplated this for a moment and accepted the challenge. Rae took out her phone and started recording, for memory purposes. So, if they wanted anything to cheer themselves up, they could always look at the result of the challenge.

When Athena walked, she only stumbled slightly when she turned back to walk back to the couch. Once she reached the couch, she sat down with as much sass as she could possibly manage and had a cocky look on her face. Rae stifled a laugh once she saw the face of Kanan who seemed to be contemplating on how in the world the two were related.

"Fine, let's go do some lightsaber training," Kanan gestured with his head to follow him. Ezra gave Zeb the stuffed animal as he and Rae closely followed Kanan out of the common room with Athena behind them all.

Not too long after, they turned their head once they heard Athena run off in the other direction towards the 'fresher. The audible of her vomiting prompted a facepalm from Kanan and a grumble of several swear words as he followed after his little sister.

Ezra, Rae and Zeb shared a glance with each other.

Zeb looked at Ezra, he asked, "It isn't too contagious, is it?"

Ezra shrugged, he told, "It's a common cold. If you've ever gotten sick before with anything you probably can't catch it. "

"Makes sense. Earth does weaken the immune system for any Force-sensitive. When I was on Earth, I got sick a lot," commented Rae.

"Does that mean you'll catch it too then?" Zeb asked.

Rae shrugged, "I don't think so. I wasn't on Earth much longer than a month."

"Why does Earth weaken a Force-sensitive?" Ezra asked. "Would it have done something to Kanan while he was there? Or even me being there for a day?"

Rae shook her head, "You two wouldn't have been affected much at all. It starts really taking effect after a few weeks."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! Sorry I didn't update last week! School has been an absolute bear and marching band is also taking up a lot of time. I'm gonna try to update again soon if I can.**

 **Pretty much I have to go to marching band every Friday night, be exhausted Saturday morning, do whatever homework I got, I have to deal with Girl Scouts and my Gold Award I'm working on, worry myself to death on my next geometry test, and the leaves are a burden to rake (especially if your yard consists of a bunch of full grown maple trees), I practice my flute for marching band to test off on songs, help a family member that has recently broken a hip and arm, and possibly babysit. And after school, I have a bunch of geometry homework which is extra hard due to the fact I took honors geometry rather than regular (I didn't even get to choose, my school chose that for me).**

 **And a thing that had really upset me is that in my new school is that I AM NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE COLORED HAIR! THIS MADE ME SOOOOO MAD! I HAD TO DYE MY HAIR TO A 'NATURAL COLOR' SO I WOULDN'T GET SUSPENDED! I HATE THAT RULE!** **I don't even go to a private school or anything; I go to a public school and we have ridiculous rules. WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO WEAR BANDANAS (even as headbands)!BANDANAS! TELL ME WHERE THE LOGIC IS IN THAT! BANDANAS! WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH THEM!?**

 **And at marching band, we keep being disrespected by other teams and bands because we're one of the 'poorest' schools in our area and we can't afford a nice band truck or uniforms that aren't over thirty years old. And the fact that our football team has lost every game except for one game this season just adds salt to the wound.** **So it other words; MY LIFE IS HECTIC!**

 **Sorry about my rant, but I had to get it out of my system somehow.**

 **And you might be wondering why I changed my username, the reason is that I didn't want my username to be the same as my OC. This is so I can be differentiated from my OC Athena.**

 **Welp, that's it. Thanks for reading! Please comment! Thanks(:**


	55. Chapter 55- Sick days are horrible

Kanan was with Ezra and Rae as they were beginning to finish up the days lightsaber had stood outside in a patch of dirt a few meters away fromt the ship. It was a little past noon and a cool breeze caressed the tall grass around them.

During the entire training session, he noticed something was bothering Rae. She kept looking at he lightsaber, seeming to check if something was still there or wasn't there. She seemed to be less aggressive during lightsaber training and she acted even more obedient than normal. Near the point of Luminara's composed personality. As he ended the training session, he sent the two Padawans into the ship.

As Rae went up the ramp and Ezra had already gone to his room, Kanan placed a hand on her shoulder. Rae turned around with a questioning look on her face and almost sorry.

"I know, I shouldn't have been so passive during lightsaber training. I'm sorry. I'll do better tomorrow."

"It's fine, kid. I just wanted to talk," Kanan said.

"What about?" Rae asked.

"What's wrong? You seemed a bit off today, something bothering you?" Kanan asked.

Rae seemed to bite her inner mouth and looked away, Rae sighed, "Nothing."

"Rae, I know better than that. What's up?"

"Up is the opposite of down."

Kanan looked at Rae and she sighed.

"I-I guess it was a dream- a nightmare- I had last night."

"What about?" Kanan asked.

"Well...it was everyone was dead. I _saw_ Athena and Ezra dead and..." Rae looked back to the ground.

"Rae, you can tell. It's alright."

"Jalo," Rae spoke his name as if she were cursing with anger in her voice, "He was standing there, he killed them. He killed everyone.I was so mad at him. And, in the dream, I was his apprentice again. I had these yellow eyes and my lightsabers were red..."

"That's why you weren't very strong with your form today. You're afraid you're going to turn to the Dark again, aren't you?" Kanan sympathetically asked.

Rae looked up at Kanan and nodded.

Kanan nodded slightly and took his hand off her shoulder, he encouraged, "Go on into the ship. I'll check on Athena."

Rae nodded again and went into the ship and headed to her's and Sabine's shared cabin and sat on her bottom bunk. She sneezed, sniffled a little and wiped her pondered if she too was catching the Lothal chills, but shrugged it off.

Kanan soon walked to his own cabin where he opened his door. He saw Hera next to the bottom bunk aiding to a sick Athena as she had curled herself into a ball of blankets. Hera was apparently attempting to get Athena to take her medicine as Athena obviously had refused. Kanan slightly shook his head and smiled. He came over to the side of the bunk and crouched down next to Hera.

Hera turned over to him and let out an exhausted sigh, she asked, "Can you pry her mouth open so I can get her to take her medicine? She's killing me."

Kanan slightly smirked at Hera and turned to his little sister bundled up in the wad of blankets she had obviously taken from his bunk. He tilted his head and asked, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Kwil meh nwo," Athena grumbled.

"Come on, Athena. It's not that bad," Hera assured. "It should pass in a couple days."

Kanan turned to Hera, "Has she thrown up any more?"

Hera let out sigh, she confessed, "A couple times. But, it has become less constant since she has nothing left in her stomach."

"Temperature?" Kanan asked.

"About 37 degrees celsius. Not too bad," Hera commented and stood up. "I'm taking a break. You can take care of her for a little bit."

"Alright," confirmed Kanan as Hera walked out of the cabin.

Kanan turned to his little sister as she still kept herself swaddled in blankets. Kanan chuckled at the sight, "You feel any better?"

"No."

"So, is this the first time you got sick?" Kanan asked.

Athena shook her head, signalling no.

"You just don't like getting sick, huh?" questioned Kanan.

"Mhm," Athena agreed.

"Hey, you never said how..." Kanan spoke a little quieter. "Father's training session went last night."

Athena shoved an arm out from under the blanket and held it out for her older brother. Kanan was confused as Athena kept her arm outstretched in his direction. He looked around to see what she was grasping for but saw nothing she could've been reaching for.

"What?"

Athena kept her reach of her hand in the direction of Kanan. He slowly grabbed his little sister's hand.

 **-0-**

A wave of shock went through Kanan's spine as soon as his hand came into contact with Athena's hand. He found himself standing in an unknown place. He saw that beneath them was an abundant amount of green grass and a blue sky above him with white clouds. It definitely wasn't Lothal. He looked to his side and saw his little sister next to him standing beside him.

"Please don't freak out!" Athena begged her brother. She had a crystal clear voice and seemed to have no trace of the sickness she beared.

" I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in this place," Kanan had wide eyes as he looked around the grassy world.

"It's a haven. A place I can summon on will. Father taught me how to call upon it," Athena explained.

"And, you aren't sick?" Kanan asked.

Athena shook her head, and told, "Only for a moment. This is a dimension beyond our own. Like an interactive dream that I can summon. As soon as I go back, everything goes back to normal."

"And... Father taught you how to summon this place?" Kanan slowly asked.

"Yeah. Each of the Ones have their own. Daughter has her own, it's a beautiful forest. Father's is a stone temple. And Son's...well...I haven't been to his yet. Only that one night of darkness and silence is the closest is the closest I've come to his world. And Abeloth...her's is the Maw. It's her prison inside Earth."

Kanan asked,"Why do you look like that?"

"It's the look of the Keeper. You perceive it as you think of it. What do I look like to you?" Athena asked.

"You look like you usually do. You have green eyes, blonde hair, and you're wearing your armor," Kanan told. "Why?"

"The shapes I embody is merely a reflection of the life force around me. You see me as you usually see me on the outside, even here. I was expecting you to see my life force a little stronger than what you can sense in the mortal world."

"What do I look like to you then?" Kanan asked.

"I see a gold aroma around your normal appearance. It's your life force. I guess you just can't see that since you don't know how to look for it."

"So, why did you bring me here?" Kanan questioned.

Athena shrugged, she told, "It's easier for you to believe something if you see it. And the fact that I can hardly talk back in our home dimension prompted me to bring you here. We should get back."

 **-0-**

Kanan felt a jerk through his spine as he looked around and saw he was back in his cabin, still holding his sister's hand as she lay ill in bed. Athena let a warm smile fill her face as she looked at her older brother's amazement. Kanan let out a chuckle of disbelief and looked at his little sister with surprise in his eyes.

"Wow," was the only word Kanan could utter.

Athena sneezed and wiped away the glob of snot from her nose and looked miserable as she settled back into her sick health. She mumbled, "Kwil meh nwo."

Kanan looked by the side of the bed and picked up a box of tissues and handed them to Athena. She gave him a weak smile as she took the tissues into her hands, she thanked, "Thwanks."

Kanan picked up the bottle of medicine Hera had left by the bedside and held it up. As soon as Athena saw the bottle of medicine, she burrowed herself deeper into the bundle of blankets and into the bed corner. Kanan looked over to Athena and sighed.

Getting her to drink medicine wouldn't be an easy task.


	56. Chapter 56- Forgotten times

_**That night**_

 **-0-**

Athena's feet burned as she ran barefoot through a darkened cave with nothing than the lava river next to her lighting the way. A horrible smell of sulfur stung her nose as she could hardly catch her breath as she continued to dash through the molten cave. As she continued to run, she heard a screech of unimaginable agony and hatefulness fill the cave as her pursuer continued to chase her.

She saw a small opening in the side of the molten cave and she dove into the smaller path. She sat on the blackened rock as she ducked behind the shadow of the pocket. Her heart pounded as she sat there. Beads of sweat soaked her face as an immense heat filled the air. She had no protection of her feet and she wore scraps of black and red material. Her hair was in a braid as it was jet black. She soon looked at the bottom of her feet to see sever burns cover her foot.

She bit the inside of her mouth as she ripped some material off her outfit and wrap her burned and bloodied feet. It was a new level of pain that Athena had never experienced as she was sitting there tending to her wounds. The only thing keeping her moving without hesitation was one of the most powerful forces ever. Fear. She had been running for what seemed to be hours through the volcanic formation, seeming to never end. Athena was filled with absolute terror at that moment as the thought of her pursuer finding her was driving her to go faster.

Her fears were confirmed once she felt a burning hand reach from around the corner of the cave and grip her throat with sharp claws digging into her neck. She looked over to see the demon that had been chasing her. It had no face, only a shadow for skin and two white dots with black irises as the eyes. The thing seemed to be covered in oily fur and its' claws stained with a blood red. Athena nearly cried like a small child as she looked at the demon.

The monster picked Athena up by her throat and her feet dangled in the air. A cold chill ran through Athena as she looked into the eyes of the demon. She gripped the claw that gripped her neck and tears began to sting at her eyes.

"Please...don't kill me..." Athena whimpered with her eyes filling with burning tears.

Suddenly Athena felt a surge of anger and hate boil within her as she looked at her attacker. Unknowing to her, Athena's eyes turned the same color as the monster's claws. Her hands tightened around the demon's claw with an immense power. The demon soon lowered Athena back down so her feet touched the ground as it let out a howl of pain. Athena's hands crushed the demon's hand as she was fueled by an unknown fire inside her. Athena began to walk towards the lava river that ran through the middle of the cave. She felt as if she had no limit to her strength as she controlled the demon with the pain she inflicted. She backed the demon up to the edge of the lava's flow where she stopped. Her hand released the claw and she used all of her might to throw the monster across the river of lava and it to smash into the other wall. The monster disappeared with a cloud of black dust as it hit the wall.

Athena stood there with the rage still filling her veins and her fists shaking with pure anger and hatred as she stood at the edge of the lava. Her eyes still glowed with red filling her entire eye. She panted heavily as she stood there, still glaring at where the demon had disappeared. She slowly paced her breathing back to normal and let her anger reluctantly leave her and her eyes went back to her normal green.

She soon heard the Son's voice echo through her mind;

 _"Your power. It fuels you. Gives you strength. Gives you power. With your power, nothing stands in your way."_

Athena let Son's voice sink in and closed her eyes.

 **-0-**

Athena sat up, still wrapped up in the immense amount of blankets with tissues surrounding her as she had slept on Kanan's bottom bunk. She looked over to her side to see Cyla Dume's holocron glowing a teal color as it floated a few feet away. She felt a small amount of warmth on her wrist and she looked to see her bracelet,that had been found with her as she was a baby in Cleveland, glowing. Her eyes widened and she kicked away the blankets and forced herself to stand up to shake her brother's arm to awaken him.

Kanan groggily turned at his sister with an annoyed look on his face, he grumbled, "What do you want?"

Athena didn't even have to respond before Kanan noticed the glowing bracelet on Athena's wrist and soon seen the holocron floating in the middle of his cabin. He quickly jumped off his bed and stood beside Athena as he intently watched the holocron just float there, doing nothing. He looked down at Athena and asked, "What did you do?"

Athena just shrugged as she looked confused.

"Here, give me that bracelet. I want to see if it has anything to do with it," Kanan requested.

Athena took the bracelet off her wrist and gave it to her brother. He looked over the glowing bracelet and then began to use the Force to levitate it above his palm. As soon as he did, the holocron seemed to have acted as a magnet to it and the bracelet flew out of his hand. The bracelet connected with the holocron and created a flash of white light engulf the room for a brief moment and faded away.

The holocron soon activated and a picture began to flicker.

"You gotta stop activating random holocrons at night, kid," Kanan commented as the picture became clearer and voices emerged.

There was a little infant in the photo. Sitting up as it was dressed in a little shirt and a pair of diapers as it giggled as it looked directly at the focus point of the holocron. The baby had a tuft of hair on the top of its' head and eyes that beamed with joy. They soon heard a voice very familiar to them speak in the background as two delicate hands wrapped around the baby's torso and gently held the baby. A woman's face came into view, the same woman Athena had drawn.

Cyla seemed to have surprise in her eyes as she looked at the holocron as she had used one hand to levitate it to her level, she called, _"Onthant! Get over here!"_

 _"What?"_ A male voice called. Kanan heard the voice, it sounded like something he should've remembered. Athena immediately recognized it.

A man came up behind the woman and the baby. He looked near exact to Kanan, except for the fact the man had a beard lining his entire chin and he looked a little younger than Kanan Jarrus. He even had a pulled back ponytail. The man looked at the holocron and a expression of disbelief and a little bit of joy washed over his face.

 _"Hey, look who turned out to be like his mommy,"_ the man lovingly petted the top of the baby's head.

The couple slightly smiled as each of them looked at the focus point of the holocron. An expression of angst soon washed over their faces as the baby continued to giggle at the holocron. The woman seemed almost a little teary-eyed.

 _"Y-You're Force-sensitive..."_ The woman let out a heartless chuckle with a saddened look. _"Just like your mommy, huh Caleb?"_

Onthant placed a hand on Cyla's shoulder as she covered her mouth with her hand, he assured, _"Hey, there still might be a chance that it just malfunctioned. Maybe he's not Force-sensitive."_

Cyla shook her head, she said, _"No, it wouldn't malfunction like this. He's gonna have be given to the Jedi Order."_

Kanan and Athena looked at each other, wide-eyed. They turned back to the holocron and the young family.

 _"We can always hide his sensitivity,"_ Onthant suggested. " _He could live here with me and you down here. Be a happy, little family."_

Cyla shook his head, she denied, _"No, they'd figure it out."_

Onthant let out a depressed sigh as he rubbed Cyla's shoulder to comfort her. Her leaned over to the infant and lightly kissed its forehead and then lightly hugged his wife with his muscular arm, obviously the arms and hands of a working man.

The holocron shut off and clattered to the ground with the bracelet next to it, leaving the cabin in darkness. Kanan and Athena stood there in shock as they had both seen their parents together, ever. Athena sat on the edge of the bottom bunk along with Kanan as he side-hugged his little sister.

"Fwat wah you...as a bwaby," Athena said with a stuffed nose in disbelief. "Owr pawents. Owr dwad..."

"I know," Kanan spoke in a shaky voice as he kept a tight, loving, hug on his little sister.

Athena looked up at Kanan and was shocked at what she seen. She saw him get a little teary-eyed. Him. Kanan Jarrus, have his eyes on the verge of having a single tear. She was amazed at the sight. Athena hugged with what little strength she could muster. She snuffled her nose a couple times to keep her snot from running onto her brother.

Kanan picked up her head and looked at her with a slight smile, "Hey, I'm not a tissue."

Athena slightly smiled as she looked at her brother and laughed-coughed. Kanan brought her back into a side-hug and Athena snuggled herself near her brother as she quickly drifted back to sleep. Kanan didn't move at all that night other than his head resting on the wall of the bunk to also drift into sleep.

* * *

 _ **The next**_ ** _morning_**

Kanan had fairly gotten a rude awakening that morning. His arm was jerked as Athena had moved severely to once more vomit into a bucket near the bedside. Kanan sighed and soon gathered his sister's hair so it went behind her and braided tightly so it wouldn't move. Hera soon came into the room as she had obviously heard Athena. The green twi'lek quickly took ahold of the situation and assisted Athena.

Kanan looked over to see that the holocron that belonged to the Jedi, Cyla Dume, and the bracelet still lay on the floor. Hera soon traced his line of vision and also saw the objects.

"Why is your mother's holocron out?" Hera asked as she turned to Kanna. "Did Athena activate it on accident?"

Kanan nodded, he told, "Last night."

"What did it show?" Hera asked.

Kanan paused and looked down, he spoke, "Our parents, when I was a baby," Kanan continued to explain the video he and Athena had witnessed play on the holocron as Hera continued to assist the teen.

Slowly nodding, Hera asked, "So, that was the moment your parents found out you were Force-sensitive?"

"Yeah," Kanan spoke dully. "And the day they knew they'd have to give me to the Jedi Order."

Athena sat up and breathed heavily and wiped her mouth. She grumbled, "Cwn I deh nwo?"

"No, you can't die now. Empire day's tomorrow. We need you to help," Hera responded as she took off her glove and felt the teen's forehead. Sighing, she said, "Hoover Dam it, you still got a fever. "

"Hey, dat meh whine..." Athena complained.

Hera rolled her eyes, she told, "I'll go get you an ice pack and some more medicine."

"Not dah medcwine!" Athena whined. "Dat horrwible!"

Yeah, Hera didn't take that whining into consideration. At all. Athena slumped her shoulders in thought of the medicine's horrible taste.

Kanan smirked and lovingly patted her back,he teased, "Here, I'll get a brush for your hair. You might want to fix that rat's nest."

Athena put her hand out to her book bag that sat in the far corner of the cabin near the door. Before Kanan or Athena could react, the bookbag flew at Athena and hit her with immense force as she had accidently used the Force. She was pushed back so hard that she fell on her back and the bag sat on top of her chest. Kanan aided her as soon as he stopped laughing.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Rae entered Kanan's and now partly Athena's cabin with a small knock on the wall. She saw the exhausted look on Athena's face as she looked half dead as she lied on the bed with blankets covering her. Rae sat down next to Athena after she had swept away the used tissues.

"Hey, how you doing?"

Athena didn't respond other than giving her a 'Kill me now' facial expression.

"I am guessing not too good, eh?" Rae rhetorically asked.

Athena let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes.

Rae looked at Athena and noticed a little cloth belonging not to the blanket stuck out from under the blanket and was under her arm. Pointing at it, Rae asked, "What's that?"

Athena soon poked her arm out with a loth cat stuffed animal. It was the stuffed animal Ezra had offered to her earlier. Rae smiled with an aww look, which made Athena annoyed.

"Weally?" Athena snuffled her nose.

"Aw come on, did Ezra give you that? It's sweet,"

Athena rolled her eyes.

Rae sneezed and rubbed her nose. Athena gave her a suspicious glare as she looked at Rae, "You swick?"

"No!" Rae denied. "I can't even get what you have. I have an immune system for this galaxy."

Athena raised her eyebrow as she looked at her friend. Rae rolled her eyes and her eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny and metallic in Athena's open bookbag not too far from the bedside. Rae stood up and went over to the bag and opened it up to see a metal cylinder and she grabbed it and displayed it to Athena. Rae had a bit of shock on her face as she had realized what it was.

"You built your lightsaber? Is it done?" Rae asked.

"Uh-huh," Athena agreed.

Rae looked over the hult of the lightsaber. It was about a foot long with a grey metal for the material, the button was near one end and there was a small grip in the center. Rae looked at the ends and was surprised to notice that it was a saber staff.

As Rae stood up a meter away from Athena, she asked, "You mind if I activate it?"

Athena waved her hand, signalling that she honestly had no strength to care. Rae looked back at the lightsaber and hit the button, activating a blade on each end of the lightsaber. The color was a light purple with silver as it flashed over the lightsaber. Rae looked at the lightsaber blades with intrigue before she shut it off.

Rae looked at Athena and asked, "You show Kanan and Ahsoka yet?"

"Mewsaged 'Soka, nah Kanan," Athena mumbled.

"Why haven't you told Kanan? This is a big milestone as your training as a Padawan!"

"I wan ih to be a surpwise for tomorrow," Athena snuffled.

"Alright, I still you should show him soon," Rae told as she placed the lightsaber back in Athena's bookbag.

"I whil," Athena assured.

"Guess you'll use it tomorrow for Empire day, huh?" Rae shrugged.


	57. Chapter 57- Empire day

_**The next**_ ** _morning_**

Kanan groggily woke up as he slowly raised from his bunk. He kicked aside his blanket and hopped off his bunk and ducked his head under to check on Athena. To his surprise, he saw no sign of his little sister other than the blankets that were neatly folded in a corner. The tissues, the bucket, and all of the things that Athena had added to Kanan's room were all missing. Even Athena's book bag that himself and Athena had retrieved on Earth.

He stood up and stretched before decided to change into his normal green sweater, grey pants and armor before anything else. He soon exited his cabin to see a quiet _Ghost_ as no else had woken up. He felt around the Force and noticed a strange, yet familiar, anomaly in the Force. He followed it to the outside of the ship and a bit out into the misty field where the sun had not yet risen.

He heard a hum resonate through the air, maybe of two blades. Kanan's hand slowly crept to his lightsaber as he inched towards the noise. He soon grasped the lightsaber in hand and he ignited the blue blade as he came around a mound to confront the owner of the other lightsaber. He heard a surprised yelp and saw a fling of blonde hair through the thick fog. It was his little sister as she held a saber staff in her hands with each blade emitting a gold with a small tinge of blue.

The two Jarrus siblings soon turned off their lightsabers as they saw that there was no threat.

"What are you doing out here?" Kanan asked.

Athena shrugged her shoulders, she responded, "I was practicing some lightsaber skills."

Kanan looked at Athena's lightsaber she held in hand, he inferred, "You finished it?"

Athena nodded, "I let my senses guide me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kanan asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Athena told. "I was going to show you a little later, but I guess you aren't too good with maintaining a good surprise for yourself."

Kanan slightly smirked, "I see the Lothal chills are gone."

"Yeah, Daughter helped with that last night," Athena told.

"You gonna come in anytime soon?" Kanan asked. "You should probably eat some breakfast,"

"Alright," Athena agreed as she followed her brother back to the ship.

After a moment of walking, Athena asked, "Hey, do you think something's going to happen because of the holocron opening?"

Kanan shook his head, he said, "No, I wouldn't think so."

"Then why was the holocron feeling like...an old soul? Like a ghost trapped?" Athena asked. "And why did it have to have the bracelet to open it?"

"Well, Mom probably was well-educated enough that she knew that having information on her family in a holocron was really dangerous so she could've altered the holocron so the bracelet was like a key to it," Kanan explained.

"Still, why would it feel like a ghost was trapped inside?" Athena asked.

"It might have been the fact that it held such emotional content and the holocron was not opened for a long time, the emotions could feel like a spirit," Kanan told. "Though, that rarely happens with normal Jedi holocrons since their is no emotion really allowed in the Jedi code."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

It was almost dusk as the crew gathered in the common room to discuss the plan they'd be putting into action very soon. Everyone was in their normal armor, except for Ezra, he wore a black tank-top and his regular pants.

Hera looked around the group , she asked, "Alright, everything clear? As soon as we get the Walker and blow it up, we get the heck out of here."

The crew nodded.

Kanan turned to Sabine, he asked, "You got all the fireworks ready?"

"Yep," Sabine happily replied, soon placing her colorful Mandalorian helmet on her head.

Rae sneezed as she stood next to Athena and she gave her an odd stare, she asked, "Bless you. You sure you ain't sick?"

"I'm sure," Rae wiped her nose with her arm.

Hera looked over to Rae, "You sure, kid? We don't need you to vomit while we're trying to steer this Walker out of the city."

"I'm fine," Rae assured.

"Alright, Kanan and Zeb, you two will enter the city on the east side and hijak the Walker. Rae, you'll guide Kanan through the alleys so you'll want to enter from the south of the city to meet at the point where you'll signal Kanan to turn out of the parade. Sabine, Athena, you'll be throwing the fireworks and take care of any Stormtroopers that see you. You'll stand on each side of the street to get the most distraction away from Zeb and Kanan when they get to the Walker. Chopper, Ezra, you'll go along the entire parade route to clear the path of the Walker," Hera told.

"Where do we meet when we get the Walker and blow it up?" Ezra asked.

"We'll meet just outside of the city where we'll blow up the Walker. Just follow the Walker and we'll all meet there," Kanan told.

"Alright, but what am I doing while I'm with you, Kanan?" Zeb asked.

"You'll take out any Stormtroopers while you two get the Walker," Hera told the lasat.

"And you'll pick us up there with the _Ghost_?" Sabine asked.

"The _Phantom_ ," Hera corrected. "The Imperials would easily spot the _Ghost_."

Athena turned to Kanan, she asked, "Do we bring our lightsabers or not?"

"Bring them just in case, just use it as a last resort," Kanan told. "Especially with your lack of abilities with lightsabers."

"Hold on, you finished your lightsaber?" Ezra asked with surprise.

"Yeah, a little bit ago,"

"Why didn't you tell?" Zeb asked.

Athena shrugged, she told, "Rae knew since she found it yesterday. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Alright, let's get going. We don't want to be late," Hera said.

* * *

 _ **Later in Capital City**_

It was a little past dusk now and the city of Capital City was lite by the artificial light of various homes, businesses and the street lights. Each specter entered the the city at their given directions. Ezra was not too happy about being paired with Chopper as Chopper loved to roll over Ezra's foot every time he passed him or bumps into his heels while the astromech rolled behind him.

Ezra was quite happy that the crew had gotten the silent message of him not wanting to do anything for his birthday. He wasn't too happy about his birthday in general, let alone going back to a celebration of the government that caused his parent's death. He was just glad that the others understood. He guessed Athena especially understood since she had said something about a person she knew dying on her birthday too and the crew already knew.

He walked through the crowded street first past other Lothal citizens. He was sure to avoid being seen by the Stormtroopers speckled amongst the crowd. Ezra soon took a turn to lead him to the point of which the Walker would skew from the planned parade. There was no Stormtroopers as there wasn't supposed to be and he and the astromech went to the next turn the Walker would follow.

There at the next street, Ezra spotted the troopers he was foretold of. He stopped and held a hand in front of Chopper, he suggested, "Why don't you stay back here, I'll take care of this one."

Chopper grumbled as he followed orders and stayed put. The droid watched as Ezra leisurely waltzed up to the group of four Stormtroopers as if he had not a care in the world.

"Hey, you guys are Stormtroopers, right?" Ezra questioned.

 _"Idiot, of course they're Stormtroopers!"_ Chopper thought quietly.

"Yes. What's it to you, kid?" One of the Stormtroopers sneered.

"Oh, nothing," Ezra smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

And before the Stormtroopers could even blink, Ezra whipped out his blaster/lightsaber and stunned the Stormtrooper that he had just spoken to and he fell to the ground. He did the same to the other Stormtroopers and they each fell unconscious onto the ground. Ezra smirked as he looked at the unconscious Stormtroopers and Chopper soon drained that smirk upon his face once he nudged him and beeped.

 _"Hey, doofus, you do realize we have to get them out of the way?"_ Chopper beeped.

Ezra rolled his eyes as he shoved Chopper away, he moaned, "I know,"

Ezra stooped down and grabbed the arm of a Stormtrooper and then used his other hand to grab onto another Stormtrooper's arm. He had to use a substantial amount of force to drag the Stormtroopers away from the path of which the Walker would take. Chopper warbled laugh made Ezra scowl at him as he did the same for the remaining Stormtroopers.

"Shut it, Chop," warned Ezra.

As he sat down the Stormtrooper, Chopper rolled away toward the direction of where they would follow the same procedure.

It didn't take nearly as much time as Ezra had originally thought it would to finish the task he was given to clear the path of the Walker. He glanced over to a digital billboard as it switched over to the time from an Imperial symbol. He saw that he had quite a bit of time left before the parade would start. He saw no point of lurking around and doing nothing, so he came up with an idea.

Turning to Chopper, Ezra suggested, "Hey, let's go see what the others are doing. We got enough time."

 _"Why would the others want to see you?"_ Chopper asked.

"Shut it, " Ezra warned.

 _"Fine, let's go annoy the others,"_ stated Chopper as he rolled away.

Ezra walked beside the droid back to where the main parade route was. The crowd was even more crowded as the Imperial symbol was displayed everywhere. Ezra could tell by the look in the civilians eyes that none of them really wanted to be there. Most came to the festivity for the fear they'd be arrested if they dissented to celebrate the holiday glorifying the Empire.

He soon stopped when he bumped into someone. Turning his head, he apologized solemnly, "Sorry,"

The person he bumped into turned her head and Ezra's eyes lit up when he saw the familiar green eye stare at him.

"Hey, Blueberry," Athena smiled and looked to Chopper. "Hey, Chop."

"Hey, Mini K," Ezra greeted back. "Aren't you suppose to be at your position?"

"Not until I get the signal," Athena told. "Specter five and I are roaming the streets until we get the signal."

"Hey, what does 'Blueberry' even mean? You called me that the other day," Ezra asked.

"It's a berry back where I'm from and it's blue. It's about the same shade as your hair, so that's why I call you that," Athena explained.

"Hey, should you be really talking about your planet?" Ezra asked in a low voice.

"You're right, let's at least get out of the crowd," Athena suggested as she lightly pulled Ezra outside the center of the thick crowd. Chopper, Ezra and Athena went a little closer towards the focal of the parade and to an empty alley that branched off.

"So, when did you build-?" Ezra asked without needing to say the last word.

"I've been building it for the time we've been here on Lothal. Just finished not too long ago," Athena told.

"You tell Fulcrum?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I messaged her," Athena told. "And...thanks for lending me your Loth cat stuffed animal when I got sick."

Ezra slightly smiled as he leaned on the wall next to the other teen, "Yeah, no problem. It helped me when I was a little kid on the streets."

"Hey, while I was sick, did I say anything or do anything stupid? I think that medicine had something in it."

 _"You say stupid things everyday. Sick or not,"_ Chopper beeped.

Ezra ignored the droid, "No. Nothing I heard. Is there something that you might have said?"

Athena shook her head without hesitation, which seemed odd to Ezra.

There was an awkward sentence between the two as Athena nor Ezra did not know what to really say. What were they supposed to say? The two stood in the alley partially lit by the artificial light from the street and some trash was littered on the ground. Athena seemed bashful as she leaned on the wall next to her and looked down to the ground with her one hand gripping onto her other elbow. Ezra wondered what was wrong with her; it was fairly inapt way she way normally.

Ezra's blue eyes shot over to farther down the alley as he sensed something off in the distance. He saw a group of Stormtroopers as they walked from off the street of the other side of the alley with their blasters in hand. For some reason, he didn't know why, but he looked behind him to see a digital billboard on the other street behind him with a wanted poster on it. Of course, it showed Athena's profile with the bounty on it. And, of course, this photo of her had her with normal appearance with her green eyes and yellow hair.

He looked over to see the Stormtroopers as they were coming closer to them and he quickly, and quite stupidly, let impulse take over to create a plan. He looked at Athena and she looked up at him questionably as he had a worried look in his eyes. At the last moment, before the Stormtroopers could make out the facial features of either of them, Ezra grabbed Athena's arm and pulled her close to him so their lips met.

Athena had wide eyes as she had suddenly been pulled in for this sudden kiss and she couldn't hear anything except for the blood boiling in her ears as fury built up inside her. As soon as Ezra released the tight grip on her arms, she had no hesitation from smacking him with substantial force across the face.

Ezra bent over in pain and gripped his face in pain as Chopper let out a string of laughs as he saved that moment in his data bank. Ezra looked at Athena and could've swore that he saw her eyes flash with a mixture of purple and red with confusion and anger each came across her face. He rose up and attempted to speak, but Athena had ran before he could even start his first word. He soon looked to the ground to see her com she had been loaned for that mission laying on the ground not too far from his feet.

Ezra picked up the com and looked up once more in the direction Athena ran away in and saw her turn out of sight. Ezra sighed as he stood there, having regrets already.

The com in his hand began to rapidly beep and Kanan's voice came on, "Alright, Specter 5 and Specter 7, get ready with the fireworks. We're heading your way,"

Ezra's heart dropped and his eyes widened and he glanced at Chopper, looking for a possible plan.

* * *

 ** _Hey, everyone! Before you get mad at me, I will promise you that the kiss is going to be the most that'll ever happen between Ezra and Athena. Ever. Or pretty much anyone in this story. I like to keep it as below the T level as possible._**

 ** _So, forewarning, the next chapter will probably be the final chapter of this book. I'm going to do a third book, though I'm not sure what I'll call it yet. I'll probably come up with it by the next update, hopefully._**

 ** _And, I probably won't update for a while because I will be screaming with joy for a full two weeks if the Cleveland Indians win the World Championship. Or, worst-case-scenario, I will be crushed for a while if we lose._**

 ** _GO CLEVELAND INDIANS!_**


	58. Chapter 58- We can't leave her

Athena ran through the alleyways of Lothal with no direction as her mind was all over the place. She slowed down to a walk not too much longer after Ezra could no longer see her. Athena was so confused with her emotions as the moment of Ezra kissing her kept running through her was angry for the most part...and scared. She wasn't scared of Ezra, goodness no, but...scared of her feelings. She knew that a relationship between them could never last with them fighting an evil tyranny, so why have feelings? They were useless.

Athena kept her vision fixated on the ground as she still roamed the alleys. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she soon figured to go and find a way back to her position to throw the fireworks with Sabine. She used general direction to guide her down another, abandoned, road. She was nearing where the beginning of the focal point of the parade. Athena could tell by the increasing sound of the Imperial march.

Athena realized that the parade must be starting and she was supposed to be at her position at that time. She could even hear Sabine's fireworks going off. She picked up her pace and ran through the alley. Suddenly, a feeling of tiredness washed over Athena and she slowed down. She felt extremely tired as she stood and tried to catch herself by supporting herself on a wall.

 _"Time to go,"_ Father's voice echoed through her head.

"Not now," Athena murmured to herself as she mustered enough strength to start her trek to her position.

She stumbled towards an alley that lead back to her position and she saw a bunch of crates that were scattered through the alley. She stumbled into one and the lid tumbled off. Athena looked at the crate out of curiosity and was shocked by the contents that were unveiled. A sight that had no fond memories in Athena's mind. She gasped as she knew the contents she saw were from her home planet. The crate was filled assault rifles, or to be more specific, AK-47s. Athena gasped a little and her eyes lead to the side of the crate which had the Imperial symbol painted on it.

She felt another wave of immense tiredness wash over her with an added headache to make her nearly drop to her knees. She stumbled and once again used the wall to support herself. Her head pounded and her vision became distorted as well as her hearing as she heard a man yell at her.

"Hey! This is a restricted area!"

Athena's eyes looked up to see a blur of a man in white armor with a blaster in hand come over to her. She picked up her hand and waved it at the Stormtrooper to- to late. Before Athena could even use the Force, her vision blacked out and she collapsed to the ground with one thought she weakly sent through the Force.

 _"Help..."_

* * *

Ezra panicked as he realized that he couldn't find Athena, even after he had gone to Sabine and she had told him that she had not seen her. He assured her questions by telling her that he'd find her, that she was just lost. He soon found Rae as she waiting for the Walker so she could guide it down the alley she was standing by. He ran up to her and she noticed his worried look with Chopper following.

"Ezra, what's-"

"I lost Athena. I can't find her and she's not at her position. She lost her com," Ezra told.

"Did you look for her?" Rae asked.

"I still can't find her," Ezra said.

"You stay here and take over for me and guide the Walker. I'll go find-" Rae sneezed and sniffled. "Athena. I'm better at tracking with the Force."

"Alright," Ezra agreed before Rae took off in search of Athena.

Soon, Ezra looked into the street and saw the Walker near him. Turning on his com, Ezra spoke, "Specter 1, turn now."

The Walker, quite clumsy and rigidly turned in his direction and stomped its way down the alley, each step echoing. The crowd was obviously stunned and the vehicles behind the leading Walking halted to a stop, some clashing together. Ezra ran to keep in front of the Walker's view with Chopper close behind.

Kanan soon got on his com, he asked, "Ezra? What happened to Rae?"

"Plans changed," Ezra answered. "Turn left!"

Kanan soon followed his Padawan's directions as he could hardly keep the Walker in control with the sharp turns.

With Rae, she ran through the alleys of Lothal as she followed Athena's Force-signature. As she was running to where she felt Athena's strong presence. She soon felt Athena's Force-signature slightly fade, as if she had fell asleep for one second and awakened. She felt this again and was fairly intrigued. Soon, as Rae turned down another alley, she felt Athena's Force-signature completely disappear. Just as how it did when she found Athena with no pulse on the command ship.

Rae got a little worried and sped up her pace to a full on sprint in the direction she last felt her friend's signature. She soon came across an alley that was near the beginning of the parade that was filled with crates. She saw no one in the alley and she ran to the other end of the alley to the parade street. The parade route was clogged as there were several crashed amongst the parade line.

For some reason, she looked to her right, near to where the focal point of the parade was, and she dashed in that direction and behind a few Imperial prisoner transports. She soon was beheld by the sight of a group of Stormtroopers surround something as they walked towards an Imperial Shuttle. Rae squinted and saw through the movements of the Stormtroopers legs a pair of sneakers attached to a limp girl with blue pants.

Rae whipped out her blaster and began to fire at the group of about six stormtroopers. She got two down before they turned around and began to fire back. She soon took out her twin lightsabers and ignited the purple blades as she began to deflect the oncoming fire.

"Get the prisoner to the transport!" A Stormtrooper yelled and two Stormtroopers soon carried the limp Athena to the Shuttle.

Rae continued to block the red flashes of blaster fire with her purple, twin, lightsabers. She sneezed and her blades moved with her arms as she sneezed and she soon felt a burning pain in her torso. She let out a cry of pain and her guard was let down again and she was hit a second time in her left shoulder and she fell to the ground.

Her lightsabers clattered to the ground next to her and her head felt light from the immense loss of blood. She saw a blur of the Stormtroopers stand not too far away and heard warbles of what they said.

"We're under attack. We just got orders to leave with any live prisoners," A Stormtrooper spoke.

"What about this one?"

"Leave her, she's dead already,"

Raelet out small, shaky, breaths as she began to focus all of her energy in the Force to stop the bleeding. She soon sent out a Force message.

 _"Help..."_

* * *

As Ezra continued to guide Kanan through the alleys and streets of Capital City, he looked at Chopper as the droid stayed right beside him, "Chop, go find Rae. She should be back by now."

Chopper let out a string of beeps and followed orders and began to track the signal of Rae's com. He rolled through the alleys and streets and nearly ran over some poor civilians in the process. He rolled up to the general area he located Rae's com to and saw that she was on the ground with her twin lightsabers a little ways away from her hands. Chopper was shocked and came over to Rae and he saw that she had a blaster wound to her shoulder and to her stomach.

Chopper poked her and she didn't respond. Chopper soon got on his com and rapidly beeped many things. Sabine must've been listening because she soon came over the com.

"Chop, what wrong? Slow down. I can't understand you."

 _"Specter 8 is down. She got shot and she won't wake up."_

"I'm on my way," Sabine assured.

Chopper did a scan over Rae's vitals. She was alive. Barely. He let out a sigh of relief as Sabine came over to him and Rae. She looked over the teen and saw the bloody wounds. Sabine looked at Chopper, she ordered, "Grab her lightsabers. We're going to meet Specter 2 outside the city with the others liked planned."

Chopper acknowledged her order and picked p Rae's lightsabers as Sabine grabbed underneath each of Rae's arms and dragged her in the direction they'd meet the _Phantom_ at. They could hear the clomps of each step the Walker took through the various alleys and streets. Sabine looked over to Chopper as she continued to carry Rae.

"Who's guiding the Walker if Rae's with us?"

 _"Ezra,"_ Chopper answered.

"Alright, we're almost there," Sabine said as they began to near the edge of the city.

They soon came out of the city and came across the grassy plains where they could see the Walker as well as Ezra. Zeb and Kanan could soon been seen on the top of the Walker as they climbed out. The _Phantom_ came into view and lowered its' lift gate towards them and they each soon jumped on. The Walker continued in a straight line until it collapsed onto the ground and an explosion followed.

The _Phantom_ soon settled down on the ground where Ezra soon boarded. Sabine used extra strength to speed up her pace so that she came over to the ship with Rae and Chopper. As soon as she got Rae into the ship, the liftgate closed right behind Chopper. Kanan immediately came over to Rae to assess the situation. The others soon noticed and Sabine carefully placed Rae on the floor as Hera took off in the direction of the _Ghost_.

"Ezra, grab the medkit," Kanan ordered.

Ezra did so and handed his Master the medkit. Kanan soon began to wrap Rae's blaster wound to stop and further bleeding. Ezra looked over to Chopper, he asked, "What happened?"

 _"Found her like this,"_ Chopper beeped. _"Where's Athena?"_

"Wait, where _is_ Athena?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know! Rae went off to find her while I led the Walker," Ezra explained.

"Can't you guys sense her?" Zeb asked Kanan and Ezra.

Ezra closed his eyes and focused through the Force. He felt nothing, "No. She's not even here. I-It's like she's not even on Lothal,"

The _Phantom_ soon shook as a roar of a TIE filled the air.

"Hera, we have to get back to the fleet. She's losing too much blood," Kanan ordered.

"What about, Athena?" Sabine asked.

"We got more TIEs coming in. I don't know how quick I can get to the _Ghost_ , "Hera admitted as she shot at oncoming TIEs.

"Just get there as quick as you can. We're going to have to leave Athena if Rae's going to survive," Kanan said.

"We can't leave her," Zeb said.

"We're going to have to if Rae has a chance to survive. She'll be fine. She's probably just lost in the crowds. If she can survive Earth, she can survive Lothal until we come back," Kanan assured.

The _Phantom_ shook again, nearly tripping everyone inside.

"Alright, hang on! I'm going to go through some tight turns up here!" Hera shouted as she began to make sharp turns around the mounds speckled through the Lothal plains.

Sabine and Kanan were sure to secure Rae so she wouldn't cause anymore damage to her wounds as Hera maneuvered through the rock mounds. They could hear the sound of some of the TIEs crashing into the rocks as they sped off.

As soon as Hera had lost the last TIE of their tail, she made a turn for home and soon docked the _Phantom_. She immediately ran to the cockpit with Sabine to start the ship while Zeb, Kanan and Ezra carefully helped Rae out of the _Phantom_ and into the common room.

* * *

Rae slowly opened her eyes to see a blur of orange with blue and white stripes. Rae could hear a constant beep in the background and she felt a painful burn on her stomach and on her left shoulder. She fluttered her eyes open a little more and saw Ahsoka's blue eyes peer at her own.

"Ahsoka?" Rae softly asked. "Wh-what...happened?"

"You were hit by Stormtrooper fire," Ahsoka explained. "You've been asleep for almost twenty-four hours."

"What?" Rae asked, astonished.

"You lost a lot of blood. You were lucky; the shot just missed your heart," Ahsoka told.

Rae went silent for a moment, then she started to piece together bits and pieces of her memory before she blacked out. She soon remembered about Athena. Her heart rate began to spike as she began to worry. Looking over to Ahsoka, Rae said, "Athena. She-she was captured. The-the Empire got her."

"What? You saw Athena?" Ahsoka asked. "What happened? Is that how you got shot?"

"I-I saw Stormtroopers carrying Athena. She was unconscious. They began to fire. I-I sneezed...I was hit...and...that was it."

"Are you sure it was Athena?" Ahsoka asked.

Rae nodded, a blank expression in her eyes, "My fault...It's all my fault! If I wouldn't have gotten injured, I could've saved her!"

"Hey,hey, it's not your fault," Ahsoka assured as she placed a hand on Rae's right shoulder. "You did your best."

"But I could've done better," Rae argued.

"Rae, there's nothing you could've done," Ahsoka said.

"But-"

"We'll get her back, I promise," Ahsoka assured.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. So, I'm pretty bummed out that the Indians didn't win...but eh...whatcha gonna do 'bout it?**

 **This was the last chapter of this book and I hope to see you for the (hopefully) final book that will be called...**

 ***drumroll***

 **Battle for Earth.**

 **In the next chapter I'll post a preview of the book just because. I got some chapters already written out, but I still want to work on it before I publish many chapters.**

 **Please review! Thanks! (: Bye!**


	59. Preview

Athena weakly walked off the Imperial Shuttle with her feet nearly stumbling due to lack of energy with her hands bound behind her. She looked around to see a large, tall, grey, building with searchlights illuminating a circle of where ever they passed over. The building had many lights glowing through the windows of what seemed to be hundreds of levels. Beneath her feet was brown, volcanic rock with jagged rocks of the same material spreading as far as the eye could see to her one side. To her other side glowed yellow lava as it slowly churned in it large lake in front of the building.A sky of dark purple hung over her.

She was escorted by two Stormtroopers over the flat platform. Athena nearly froze once she saw a dark figure with a cape behind it approach them. On the figure, there was place a mask where a face would be and mechanical breathing filled the surrounding air. Athena could sense the evil oozing from him. The anger. The fear… The hate…

Athena could even sense the nervousness within the Stormtroopers as Darth Vader approached them. She hid as much as she could of fear within the Force.

A gloved hand was stretched out in the direction of the Stormtrooper who had Athena's lightsaber on his hip. The Stormtrooper showed no hesitation to hand it over. The dark figure looked over the saberstaff and then at the Stormtroopers.

"Your service is no longer needed."

The Stormtroopers bowed before they turned and went back to the Shuttle. The dark eyes of the mask looked down at the teenager as the gloved hands held the saberstaff.

"A saberstaff is not usually the choice of a Jedi," commented the dark figure.

Athena remained silent as she refused to look in the direction of the voice.

"Your previous training in the saberstaff will prove to be useful," a whip of the black cape and the face looked in the direction of the building."I suggest you follow if you want to live to see your friends."

Athena hesitantly followed the heavy clomps of metal boots towards the large building. No sound was made between the two other than the mechanical breathing that reminded Athena of a scuba diver's oxygen intake. The elevator ride wasn't too enjoyable as Athena distanced herself as far as she could and let her eyes not falter from looking onto the floor.

Once the elevator door opened , Athena followed the flow of the black cape through a series of multiple halls and doors until she stopped in a room with the Sith Lord beside her.

* * *

Athena swept her opponent's foot out from under himself, causing her opponent to fall. She held her red lightsaber blade above her opponent's throat, declaring herself the winner.

"Finnish him," Vader's voice echoed.

Athena turned to the source of voice, she questioned, "What?"

"I said to finnish him," Vader ordered.

Athena kept the red blade of her's above her opponent's throat, but did not move it. She kept her eyes on Vader, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Kill him."

"No," Athena responded without hesitation or a second thought.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! Hoped you enjoyed the preview for 'Battle for Earth'! I am expecting to publish the first chapter here within the next few days. I hope you guys are there to read it.**

 **I'm also going to publish a small story that is a summary on 'The New Girl, from Earth' and 'Family by Heart'. This is so anyone that hasn't been able to catch up to all the chapters in either story, they can just read the summary and be caught up.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Violet out ~(^v^)~**


End file.
